Mi Fan número 246
by Carrie10
Summary: Tomoyo iba a sufrir las consecuencias de su ira en cuanto la viera. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a inscribirla a ese condenado grupo de fans? ¡Si ni siquiera conocía al tal "Shaoran Li"! ¿Y cómo en nombre de dios un niñato de instituto podía tener tantas fans? ¿Acaso era músico o algo? No... esa loca que tenía por mejor amiga iba a ser víctima de su cólera. Oh...sí...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola chicas! Como les prometí, aquí tengo mi nueva historia de romance de instituto. Verán que es un S+S en toda su gloria y que tiene una redacción en primera persona. (Los capítulos impares serán descritos desde el punto de vista de Sakura, y los pares desde el punto de vista de Shaoran). La idea de Mi Fan número 246 es ser fresca, jovial y romántica. Por eso la redacción es más desenfadada y usa un vocabulario coloquial. Ya me dirán si consigo transmitir "ligereza" en esta historia. "La petición" era muy densa, así que quiero hacer de esto algo divertido y fácil de digerir. Jajaja. La publicación será semanal (todos los jueves) y serán de 5000 o 6000 palabras por capítulo. **

**Si les gustan los mangas shojo, este fic será el suyo. Con todos los tópicos incluidos que tanto nos hacen suspirar. Jajajaja. Los adoro. (Por cierto, mi manga shojo de instituto preferido es Strobe Edge de Io Sakisaka muy seguido por Haru Matsu Bokura de Anashin, ¿los conocen? Se los recomiendo) **

**Sin más que añadir, les dejo aquí mi nueva, loca y humilde historia. Y recuerden que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (ya me gustaría a mí…) y que cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia. Jajajaja. Un beso a todos y todas y gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad. Espero merecerlo. Arigatooooooo**

* * *

**Mi Fan número 246**

**.**

**Capitulo primero**

_._

_Primeras impresiones_

.

Tomoyo siempre lograba sacarme de quicio. No me malinterpreten, la adoro, de verdad que sí. ¡Pero no cuando hace una de las suyas a mis espaldas! Lo que pasa a menudo… ¡Y es que es una conspiradora! Y aquí, entre mis dedos y de un color verde chillón, tenía su última fechoría.

\- Tomy… mi dulce, adorada y buena Tomoyin… ¿qué significa esto?

\- ¿A qué es lindo? Yo he hecho el diseño de la tarjeta y también hago los panfletos. ¡Y me pagan! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Aún soy una diseñadora gráfica aficionada y ya tengo mis primeros pedidos.

\- Sí… muy lindo… pero es un jodido carné.

\- Ajá…

\- De un club de fans

\- Ajá…

\- De un tío llamado Shaoran Li al que ni siquiera conozco…

\- ¡Lo sé!

\- ¡Y pone que soy su fan número 246 de un grupo llamado "El lobo de china"!

\- ¿A qué es fantástico?

\- ¡No, Tomoyo! ¡No lo es! Desde hoy tengo dos trabajos y unas notas pésimas en matemáticas. No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. ¿Y cómo me he unido a un club del que ni siquiera he oído hablar? ¡No he firmado mi consentimiento! – miré la fotografía de ese… ese Li, mientras luchaba por no sacarle los ojos a mi mejor amiga. El niñato ese era guapo, vale, pero ¿en verdad habían fundado un club de fans por él? ¿Era cantante o algo?

\- En cuanto a lo de la firma… ¿recuerdas los papeles que te entregué ayer? Para la salida de tres días de la secundaria y demás… pues…

\- ¡¿Colaste los papeles del maldito club?!

\- ¡No te enfades! Es que sólo si consiguen 250 miembros recibirán un apoyo económico para mantener el club y sus actividades. ¿sabes? Y sólo cobraré mis diseños si reciben la ayuda. Ya sabes que económicamente vamos las dos algo justas Sak…

Eso era cierto. Mi alocada mejor amiga y yo no habíamos tenido mucha suerte en la vida. Nuestros padres eran amigos desde jóvenes y siempre salían juntos a todas partes. Incluso tras tener a sus hijos, se juntaban una o dos veces al mes para salir a cenar y nos dejaban con una canguro maravillosa llamada Khao.

Una de esas noches, tuvieron la mala suerte de chocar con un camión que se había desplazado de carril. Más tarde supimos que el conductor había sufrido un infarto y por eso había perdido el control del vehículo. Pero, fuere como fuere, el resultado había sido la muerte del conductor y la de tres de nuestros padres. Siendo mí padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, el único superviviente. Para ese entonces, Tomy y yo teníamos tres años.

Tomoyo no tenía más familiares, así que mi padre decidió adoptarla y se vino a vivir a nuestra casa. Y desde entonces, somos algo así como una familia unida. Pero a pesar de que mi padre trabaja de profesor en una universidad con renombre, la vida en Japón es muy cara. Vivimos en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras, llamado Tomoeda, y tenemos una casa familiar que nos compramos con el dinero que Tomoyo heredó de sus padres. Pero con todo, nos cuesta llegar a fin de mes. A fin de cuentas, ¡Somos tres jóvenes en edad de estudiar!

Mi hermano, Touya, trabaja y estudia en la universidad y costea todos sus gastos. Así que Tomy y yo decidimos seguir su ejemplo y empezamos a trabajar en cuanto entramos a la secundaria superior. Es duro y a penas nos deja tiempo para ir con nuestras amigas por ahí. Pero gracias a eso podemos vivir una vida cómoda dentro de nuestras posibilidades y ahorrar para la universidad. Pero estoy divagando y no quiero aburrir a nadie. Volvamos a la travesura de mi amiga/hermana Tomy.

\- Pero… ¿¡Que tengo que ver yo en todo esto!? No puedo ir a sus reuniones ni… ni hacer nada para el club. ¡Si no tengo tiempo ni de hacer mis sesiones de zumba por las mañanas!

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Y te prometo que solo tendrás que ir a una o a dos reuniones al año…

\- ¿Qué? Si tú quieres unirte, vale, pero no me metas a mí.

\- Oh, yo no formo parte del club. Necesitaban alguien externo para los diseños, algo de un conflicto de intereses o yo que sé… - me llevé los dedos a la sien mientras contaba hasta diez para no estrangularla.

\- A ver… ¿me estas diciendo que me has unido a un club de fans de un tío que no conozco y del cual ni siquiera tú formas parte? – vi la gota en su frente y juro por dios que quise ahorcarla allí mismo. De no ser porqué estábamos en medio del patio y había demasiados testigos, la hubiera estrangulado con mis largos dedos hasta verla de color azul pitufo. - ¡Tomoyo!

\- ¡Es por una buena causa! Sólo deberás asistir mañana a la primera reunión y firmar unos papeles de consentimiento de actividades y serás libre hasta abril. ¿Ves? Dos reuniones al año… que estamos a septiembre nada más, mujer…

\- ¡Mañana es viernes y tengo trabajo!

\- Vamos… no es tan malo. Además, le pedí permiso a Fay y no ha puesto impedimento. Puedes entrar a trabajar una hora más tarde en la cafetería.

La cafetería "Ojos de Gato" era mi primer lugar de trabajo. La dirigían dos hombres maravillosos y hacían el mejor volcán de chocolate del país. Hasta salió en una revista y todo. Y aunque mi jefe Fay es muy comprensivo y atento, Kurogane es otro cantar… sí llegaba tarde me pondría a limpiar los baños, sin duda.

\- ¡Tomoyo! ¿Has hablado con mis jefes sin mi permiso? ¡No te metas en mi trabajo!

\- Tú te metes en el mío y yo no digo nada…

\- ¿Qué yo me meto en tu trabajo? Serás… ¡Eres tú la que quiere que le haga de modelo para sus diseños locos! ¡Yo encantada lo dejo!

\- Ay Sak… deja de joder. Es un favor, nada más… además que el tipo es bien parecido. Me parece mentira que no sepas quién es… va a segundo y es el más "cool" de toda la secundaria. Fíjate nada más en esos ojos castaños tan hermosos… - miré el montón de corazoncitos que desprendía con desprecio.

\- Me da igual. ¿Y que es eso de tener semejante club de fans? ¿Cómo lo permite la institución?

\- Bueno… en realidad está dado de alta como club de periodismo. Se ocupan de la revista escolar y de las actividades literarias también… algo así como la tapadera perfecta…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Pero tú no tienes que hacer nada de eso… ahora sólo aceptan miembros de relleno para llegar a los 250. Hasta tienen una autorización especial para aceptar miembros de otras preparatorias. Y creo que ya solo les faltan dos. Así que tranquila… Además, dijiste que no te unirías a ningún club por falta de tiempo. Con este no tendrás que dedicar nada de horas y podrás incluirlo en tus extracurriculares como "club de periodismo". Eso quedará muy bien en tu carta de solicitud a la universidad ¿no?

\- Mierda Tomy… - miré mi reloj y dejé escapar un grito al cielo. - ¡Joder! Voy a llegar tarde. ¡Y es mi primer día!

\- Oh, es verdad. Hoy empiezas tu curro en el gym.

\- Deja de hablar como una adolescente…

\- Soy una adolescente Sak.

\- Me voy. ¡Ahora! Esta noche seguimos hablando de esto y de cómo vas a darme de baja…

\- Ya… eso no va a pasar…

Sólo gruñí en respuesta y salí a toda prisa en busca de mi bicicleta último modelo. Sí, puede que fuera justa de dinero, pero adoraba el deporte y no podía simplemente llevar una bici normal. Así que a mi corta edad tengo ya mi primer pago a plazos. ¡Pero es que me enamoré de esta preciosidad nada más verla! Ideal para carretera y distancias largas. Una hermosura a dos ruedas. ¿Por qué esa niña tonta no me había unido a un club de fans para el ciclismo? Con eso podía.

Pero lo cierto es que no tenía mucho tiempo para seguir dándole vueltas. Hoy empezaba mi nuevo trabajo. Sólo trabajaba en la cafetería los sábados y festivos y alguna tarde que faltaba personal, pero aún me quedaba tiempo libre, por lo que había buscado un segundo trabajo. Grata fue mi sorpresa al ser aceptada en un gimnasio de un pueblo vecino dos tardes a la semana. Vale, tenía como una hora de camino en bici, pero era la caña. Es decir, me habían aceptado de monitora infantil. ¡Iba a dar clases de natación a bebés y a niños de tres a ocho años! ¡Estaba loca de alegría! Adoraba a los críos y podía vivir literalmente dentro del agua cual sirena. Así que, en realidad, más que un empleo era una lotería.

El único problema era la distancia y el horario. Las clases terminaban a las cuatro de la tarde, y a las cinco empezaba mi turno en el gimnasio. Eso me dejaba una hora justa para llegar. Y la necesitaba toda en el trayecto. Además de que salía tarde y era peligroso. Pero Touya no tenía por qué enterarse… gracias al cielo su trabajo tenía peor horario y no llegaba a casa hasta pasadas las once de la noche.

Aparqué a toda prisa en el callejón lateral y até mi preciosidad de bici. ¿He dicho ya que adoro mi bici? Y entré como alma que lleva el diablo al gimnasio aún resoplando por el esfuerzo. Yuko, la mujer que me había contratado una semana atrás, me esperaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Ya creí que no llegabas.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¿Llego muy tarde?

\- No, para nada. Justo a la hora exacta. – vi con alivio como Yuko sacaba una hoja de horarios y fichaba en una máquina.

\- ¡Menos mal!

\- Esta será tu hoja de fichaje. Déjala siempre en tu taquilla y marcas el reloj cuando estés lista y vestida. ¿Ok?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, vamos a dentro a preparar la orientación y luego te presentare a tu compañero. Se ocupa de la natación también, pero para chicos de nueve a quince años. Ahora está por iniciar la que será tu clase a partir del martes que viene. ¿Sí? Así verás más o menos las rutinas que hacemos. También te explicará nuestro plan de actividades infantil.

\- ¡Perfecto! Aunque tengo muchas ideas de actividades que…

\- Sakura…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- De momento… cíñete al plan de actividades. Li es muy estricto con todo esto… Lleva un año con nosotros y ya es nuestro mejor tutor. – un mal presentimiento me recorrió la espina dorsal. ¿De que me sonaba ese apellido?

\- Ah… vale…

Tras media hora de papeleo y un montón de exámenes sobre riesgos en el trabajo, me dejó en el vestuario para que me cambiara. El traje de baño del gimnasio era muy rutinario. Un bañador de competición en color azul oscuro. Pero el chándal era precioso. Me gustaba el logo en forma de flor de loto y sus tonos azul pastel. Salí con mis chanclas de baño y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y me dispuse a reunirme de nuevo con Yuko. Pero en vez de una mujer morena de ojos negros, me encontré con un joven jodidamente familiar en un chándal igual al mío, sólo que el suyo era de color verde olivo. Tragué pesado y me dije a mí misma que simplemente no podía tener tan mala suerte… Sus ojos color ámbar me miraron y no pude evitar contener un grito de frustración.

\- ¡Vamos hombre! No me fastidies…

\- ¿Disculpa? – vi el asco reflejado en ese rostro perfecto y quise que la tierra me tragara. Contener mis impulsos debería ser mi propósito del mes si quería sobrevivir.

\- Yo… eh…. No. Discúlpame tú. ¿Eres mi compañero… eh…?

\- Li, Shaoran. – La foto de ese condenado carné color verde se me grabó en la sien y apenas pude evitar soplar de pura frustración. Sí, definitivamente la había jodido, pero que bien jodida. Iba a matar a Tomoyo. Lo juro por dios. - ¿Kinomoto, Sakura?

\- Yo, eh… ¿sí?

\- ¿No estás segura de si eres o no Kinomoto? – parpadeé un par de veces como idiota y rápidamente asentí con la cabeza.

\- Sí, sí. Claro que lo soy. – vi como una de sus cejas se alzaba y como sus ojos me miraban con desprecio. Empezábamos bien…

\- Vale… lo que tú digas. Sígueme, Kinomoto.

Y lo hice. Calladita y de mil amores. Porqué señoras y señores, ese chico era un dios chino como muy bien decía el maldito club de fans al que me había unido sin saberlo. Mire su trasero fascinada. Si ya se veía así de atractivo en chándal, no podía esperar a verlo en vaqueros. Recé un par de padre nuestros y ambos entramos a la piscina. Y debo decir que… ¡Era grandiosa! Miré a mi alrededor fascinada y corrí como una niña pequeña a la piscina infantil. ¡Estaba totalmente equipada! Colchones de ejercicios, manguitos, pelotas… ¡me lo iba a pasar en grande! Tan maravillada estaba con todo, que ni me di cuenta del carraspeo incomodo del dios allí presente.

\- Ejem… ¿puedes prestarme atención y dejar de brincar emocionada, Kinomoto?

\- Sakura.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Puedes llamarme Sakura. – sus ojos rodaron molestos y se alejó camino al grupo de niños y madres que había a un lado. Me quedé atontada mirándole una vez más. - ¡Es para hoy Kinomoto!

Fruncí el ceño, molesta y corrí tras ese arrogante. Vale, puede que fuera guapo, pero no tenía el más mínimo dote social. Un borde, eso es lo que era el lobo chino… Por cierto, ¿Por qué le dirían así? ¿Por su humor de perros?

Observé durante varios minutos como hablaba con algunas madres y todas suspiraban fascinadas. Ahora era yo la que rodaba los ojos. ¡Señoras! Que están con sus pequeños. ¡Contrólense!

Oí como me presentaba e hice una inclinación. ¿Era yo o todas me miraron decepcionadas?

\- ¿No vas a seguir dando clases a nuestros pequeños, Li?

\- Estoy muy liado con los mayores. Pero la señorita Kinomoto será muy profesional. ¿Verdad Kinomoto? – Asentí enérgica. – Por hoy aún haré yo la clase y el martes será ella quién prosiga con el plan de actividades.

\- Oh… te vamos a echar de menos… - Ya… yo ya sabía "qué" echarían de menos… ¡Su glorioso trasero! ¿Y quién podía culparlas? Yo también preferiría tener esa vista todos los martes y jueves. Un momento… ¡la tendría!

El resto de la clase lo pasé observando (la clase… no sean mal pensadas) sentada a un lado y jugando con los pies en el agua. Shaoran ni se quitó la camiseta. Sólo daba ordenes a las madres de cómo debían usar el equipamiento y les explicaba el procedimiento que debían seguir para empezar a sumergir a los pequeños. Había niños de distintas edades, pero básicamente ese grupo era el de uno a tres años. ¡Eran tan super monos! Me habían dado copia del plan de actividades, así que empecé a echarle un vistazo. ¡Y menudo muermo de libreto! Las clases con los bebés eran muy aburridas. Claro que… ¡Eran bebés! ¿Qué me más podía esperar? Pero mi cabeza voló a lo que sería la siguiente hora y empecé a disfrutar con la idea de enseñar a los niños de cuatro a cinco años y el grupo de seis a ocho. ¡Cómo me divertiría con esos diablillos! Les enseñaría de todo… sí, yo…

\- ¡Kinomoto! ¿Puedes bajar de las nubes y enseñarle a la señora Arai como debe sumergir la cabeza de su hijo sin que corra peligro de tragar demasiada agua? – Di un respingo ante la voz autoritaria de mi compañero y le miré como si tuviera dos cabezas. – Hoy… a ser posible. – la mirada de profundo odio que le dirigí no le pasó desapercibida a nadie y por un momento vi sorpresa en sus ojos. Pero me quité el chándal a la velocidad del rayo y entré a la piscina sin rechistar. No me había puesto gorro, pero tampoco iba a sumergir mi cabeza. Así que supongo que no importaba demasiado.

El siguiente grupo fueron los niños de seis a ocho años y ¡Dios! ¡Qué bien me lo pasé! Una vez más ese engreído ni se quitó el chándal, pero yo me metí con ellos de lo más alegre, dispuesta a corregir sus brazadas. Hoy era una clase simple de nado. Debían recorrer la piscina de punta a punta en brazadas, sumergiendo su cabeza y respirando de lado. Pero luego tenían veinte minutos libres en los cuales el muy gruñón de Li me dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Y les puse a todos a jugar a waterpolo (versión infantil). ¡Y fue genial! Los chicos eran super agradables y no había tiranteces en el grupo a pesar de ser mixto. Además, eran super atentos y obedientes. Nada que ver con el grupo del que fui monitora el verano anterior. ¡Una delicia! Ya casi podía decir que aquel iba a ser el mejor trabajo del mundo. Salí y me sequé con una toalla a la vez que iba despidiéndome de todos con una sonrisa e intentando memorizar sus nombres.

\- Kinomoto. – el salto que di fue tan alto, que casi me golpeé con el techo. Puedo jurarlo.

\- Dios, ¿es que tienes que aparecer así? – una vez más esa ceja alzada y el rostro irritado.

\- Para la próxima vez, intenta no organizar una actividad que bloquee media piscina. Es un gimnasio privado, pero también hay gente que viene por libre y debe tener acceso total a las instalaciones. ¿Comprendes?

\- Oh… lo siento. Por supuesto.

\- Bien. – vi como se giraba e iba a irse, pero algo lo detuvo en su lugar y me miró una vez más. ¿Era yo o estaba "liiiigeramente" sonrojado?

\- Buen trabajo, Kinomoto. – vaya… parecía que le había costado horrores decir esas simples palabras, pero no me importó, y le sonreí alegre.

\- ¡Gracias Li! – Menuda sorpresa… tenía un corazón después de todo. Mi nuevo compañero carraspeó incomodo, pero me indicó con la mano que le siguiera.

\- Te enseñaré el resto del gimnasio. Tenemos acceso libre a las instalaciones una vez hemos finalizado nuestras clases y si quieres quedarte pasada la hora de apertura puedes pedir una llave. Hay que avisar y firmar unos papeles, pero hasta las doce de la noche podemos usar cualquier zona del gimnasio para uso particular.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico!

Al parecer mi primera impresión había sido errónea y solo era un chico tímido. Menos mal, porqué por lo que me había dicho Yuko nuestro horario coincidía al cien por cien, lo que me garantizaba un empache de Li. Al principio creí que era un fastidio, a pesar de la buena vista, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que el chico no era tan malo. ¡Y era el ídolo del colegio! Doble lotería para mí.

Eso me hizo pensar en que, a pesar de su popularidad, no lo había visto antes. Ni siquiera una vez. Realmente vivía en mi propio universo, como Tomoyo me decía constantemente. El trasero de Li, digo, Shaoran Li, me enseñó todos los rincones del lugar. Era amplio y no había mucha afluencia, por lo que el aire no estaba viciado. Cosa que agradecí, me gustaba el ejercicio, pero odiaba el olor a sudor. Dios me dio una nariz muy sensible y se ofendía con facilidad.

\- Y los vestuarios ya los conoces, así que aquí nos separamos.

\- Bi… bien. – sus ojos me observaron con cautela y enrojecí por su profundo análisis.

\- ¿Diste clases en algún otro lugar antes?

\- Oh, estuve de monitora este verano y estudié algunas rutinas de aprendizaje infantil por mi cuenta. ¿Por qué? – vi con asombro como se llevaba la mano a su cabello color chocolate y una vez más el rojo acudía sus mejillas. ¡Que visión celestial la mía!

\- Me ha parecido que sabías lo que hacías. Es todo.

\- Oh… gracias, supongo. – ambos nos quedamos frente a la puerta del vestuario de personal sin saber que decir o añadir. Me sentí incomoda, así que aclaré mi garganta y abrí la puerta. – Bueno, entonces ¿nos iremos viendo por aquí?

\- Eso parece. – Vaya que costaba arrancarle palabras a ese Li. – Hasta el martes, Kinomoto.

\- Sí… hasta entonces Sha… digo Li.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dejé caer hasta el suelo. ¡Eso había sido intenso! Realmente ese muchacho era digno de tanta admiración. Seco y frío, pero… ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no tenía precio. El reloj marcó las ocho de la noche y di un salto alarmada.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡La cena!

Las noches empezaban a refrescar, y me dije a mí misma que si quería seguir viva para lo que restaba de mes, debía añadir una muda a mi vestimenta ciclista o moriría congelada. Los guantes eran de buena calidad, y al menos mis manos permanecían calentitas, pero mis mejillas eran otro asunto. Casi podía notar los cortes del viento en mi piel de bebé.

Llegué a casa resoplando y a toda velocidad y entré cual terremoto a la cocina. Ese día me tocaba a mí preparar la cena, así que me sorprendí al ver a Tomoyo removiendo una olla.

\- ¿Eso que huelo es ramen?

\- Tienes olfato de perrita. – chasqueé la lengua molesta por el comentario, pero tomé asiento agotada. – Pensé que te debía una disculpa por lo del club… así que me puse a cocinar.

\- Gracias. Lo cierto es que estoy agotada… y ni siquiera he impartido las clases hoy.

\- ¿Y que tal te ha ido? – me recargué en la silla con una ceja alzada y le sonreí de forma traviesa.

\- Vas a pensar que esto es una casualidad enorme, pero… ¿a qué no sabes quién es mi nuevo compi de curro? – Tomoyo se giró, limpiando sus manos en el delantal que ella misma se había diseñado.

\- Dime que es ese chico tan guapo que te ha estado siguiendo por los pasillos. Ese de cabello largo y plateado… el que tiene unos ojos que…

\- ¡No! Y se llama Yue, por cierto… ¡y no me persigue!

\- Claro… lo que tú digas… - Tomoyo sacó unos platos de las estanterías y empezó a poner la mesa frente a mí. - ¿Vas a contármelo o tendré que decir el nombre de todos los tíos que conozco?

\- Te daré una pista. Es castaño, alto y tiene los ojos ámbar más lindos que he visto nunca.

\- ¿Ámbar? Sak… ese color de ojos no existe…

\- Oh, sí existe. Y tiene casi 250 fans que lo corroboran. – el plato se rompió en mil pedazos y me levanté azorada. - ¡Dios mío, Tomy! ¿Te has cortado? – Pero Tomoyo ni miró al suelo, me cogió de los brazos y me miró alterada.

\- ¿Tu compañero de curro es Shaoran Li? – la miré aturdida, pero asentí con la cabeza. - ¡Hay mi madre! Esa noticia vale millones. ¿Tú sabes cuantas chicas querrían esa información? Nadie sabe que hace por las tardes. Desaparece de la secundaria a las cuatro, literalmente. ¡Pero ahora lo hemos descubierto! Voy a cobrarme bien esa información y… - la cogí con fuerza de las manos e hice que me mirara.

\- No Tomy… no se lo diremos a nadie.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes lo que esas fanáticas pagarían por saberlo? Iremos a medias y…

\- No.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Tú sabes como se debe sentir? Acosado a todas horas... con un maldito séquito persiguiéndole por los pasillos. Declaraciones, cartas… tú misma me lo dijiste, es un ídolo. ¿no?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Si se esfuerza tanto por desaparecer, es para huir de eso… y si puede hacerlo en el trabajo… ¿quién soy yo para estropearlo?

\- No es como si le debieras nada Sak… - Mi mejor amiga fijó esos ojos violeta en mí y supo que yo estaba determinada a mantener el secreto de ese pobre muchacho – Vale… lo entiendo. No diré nada.

\- Gracias. – una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba como empezaba a recoger los pedazos que se habían esparcido por toda la cocina. - Te ha dado fuerte ¿eh? Te dije que era un dios… - Rodé los ojos por milésima vez ese día, y la miré con esa cara que dice "no tienes remedio"

\- Es guapo ¿y qué? No es como si le conociera de nada. Y parece muy seco ¿sabes? A penas sí me ha dirigido la palabra. Y no deja de llamare "Kinomoto" con ese tono distante y frío.

\- Bueno… es normal que se muestre distante… es para que no caigas rendida a sus pies como todas las demás…

\- Pero esta muy tierno cuando se sonroja… - Vi perfectamente como la cara de mi mejor amiga se desencajaba por la sorpresa, y ahora fui yo la avergonzada. – ¿Qué?

\- Shaoran Li… ¿sonrojado? Tengo que fotografiar eso…

\- Ya deja de molestar y termina la cena. Voy a darme una buena ducha y luego te ayudo con lo que nos quede por hacer… - Salí por la puerta sin esperar su respuesta y me quedé parada en el primer escalón. Debía admitir que había algo especial en ese chico. Pero no era idiota. Un tipo así jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. Ni en mil años. – Soy una tonta…

\- ¿Decías algo? – el calor subió a mis mejillas y corrí escaleras arriba.

\- ¡Nada de nada!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La reunión del maldito club de fans había sido una total perdida de tiempo. Ahora comprendía porqué Li se esfumaba del colegio a las cuatro. ¡Con todas esas locas corriendo detrás de él! ¡Habían puesto diapositivas del pobre muchacho en esa gran pantalla! Y no eran fotos normales y consentidas. ¡Eran fotos de acosadora profesional! La más cercana fue tomada al menos a quince metros de distancia. Y no es que yo entendiera mucho de cámaras, pero vivir con Tomoyo me había enseñado que "eso" sin duda era obra de un objetivo de largo alcance.

\- Están piradas…

Giré la esquina y mi cabeza golpeó fuertemente con algo duro y que me hizo caer de culo. Todos los papeles del maldito club cayeron al suelo desperdigándose a diestra y siniestra y sentí algo mojándome el trasero. Maldije en voz baja y recé a dios para que fuera un charco y no pis de gato…

Me sobé la frente y el culo, adolorida, y al fin me atreví a levantar la vista. Dos ojos ámbar me miraban sorprendidos y quise que la tierra me tragara ahí mismo. ¿Por qué? Alguien allí arriba me odiaba a morir. No lo había visto en todo el trimestre, y ahora me lo encontraba tras la biblioteca antigua. ¡Si había elegido esa parte de la escuela precisamente para no ser vista saliendo de esa locura de reunión de psicópatas! ¿Sería por eso quizá? ¿Había descubierto su vía de escape para que esas fanáticas no lo siguieran?

\- ¿Kinomoto? – Rodé los ojos y me mordí el labio frustrada.

\- Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma, Li. ¿te importa? Quiero levantarme y no me dejas. – me aguanté una carcajada al ver como se corría de mi camino a toda prisa y me levanté sobando mi trasero sin gracia. – Genial… la falda esta llena de barro… Y no tengo ropa de repuesto en mi taquilla… Tomoyo me va a matar…

\- ¿Vienes a esta secundaria? – vi el pánico en sus ojos y comprendí el motivo. Pensaba que su tapadera había sido descubierta. Quise decirle que no se preocupara, que no le diría nada a nadie, pero en vistas de que ni siquiera se había disculpado y de que no me ofreció ayuda para levantarme, dejé que sufriera un poco más.

\- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Vaya gracias… sí que pasa inadvertida mi pobre existencia… claro que, siendo el jodido ídolo de la secundaria, supongo que es normal que una chica tan ordinaria como yo sea invisible para el gran Shaoran Li. – Uno de los papeles voló con el viento y vi de reojo el inmenso título que rezaba "club de fans del lobo de china". El corazón me dio un vuelco y tuve el peor mal presentimiento de la historia.

\- Mierda. – empecé a recoger a toda prisa rezando para que no le diera tiempo a verlo, pero en cuanto levanté la vista me di cuenta de que había fracasado estrepitosamente. Un pequeño carné de color verde chillón estaba en su mano y de nuevo me cagué en la santa madre que parió a esa idiota de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo.

\- Esto… no es lo que tú crees… - vi el mismísimo infierno en esos ojos. Lo juro por dios. Eran llamas que crecían hasta engullirme. Así que me quedé de piedra cuando su mano me agarró fuertemente por la muñeca y me empotró contra la pared. ¿Shaoran Li me estaba haciendo *Kabedon? Le miré entre asustada e indignada y sentí su bendito aliento en mi rostro. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Menta con chocolate?

\- Escúchame bien, porqué solo lo diré una vez, Kinomoto. Vas a dejar el trabajo y vas a mantener esa boca cerrada o juro por dios que te arrepentirás. – todo el aire me había abandonado y sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Pero de repente me di cuenta de que estaba siendo intimidada y ninguna mujer que se precie podía permitir algo así. Le empujé con fuerza y vi su rostro sorprendido con mofa.

\- ¿A caso me estas amenazando? ¡No te creas que soy una de tus fans empedernidas y locas! – El carné color verde se estampó en mi rostro y le miré aún más furiosa. - ¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces? Casi me da en un ojo. – Una vez más me empotró contra el muro y juro por dios que quise golpearle esa cara tan perfecta.

\- No me vengas con mentiras ahora… ¿te crees que soy idiota? Puede que no haga nada con todas esas imbéciles que me siguen por los pasillos. Pero te juro por mi nombre, que si dices a alguien algo de mi trabajo o de mí… te arruinaré la vida. Sabes que tengo poder de sobra para hacer que toda la secundaria se ponga en tu contra.

\- Hijo de… - sus dedos se posaron en mis labios silenciándome al instante y puedo afirmar que se me paró el corazón.

\- Estas advertida Kinomoto. Deja el puto trabajo.

Por fin sus brazos me dejaron libre y vi como su espalda se perdía tras la esquina. Dejé ir un grito de frustración que retumbó por toda la secundaria y me puse a recoger los papeles que quedaban con mi cabeza a punto de ebullición. ¡Qué rabia daba el jodido presumido niño de papá! ¿Qué dejara el gimnasio? ¡Ja! Ni en sueños. Si quería guerra, la aceptaría de buena gana. ¡Cómo si fuera una niña asustada!

\- Idiota hijo de… - recogí el carné que había llevado a toda esa confusión y lo apreté con fuerza. – Y yo que pensaba que era sólo un buen tipo demasiado vergonzoso para relacionarse. Que equivocada estaba…

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

*kabedon: expresión que se usa en japón para describir cuando se acorrala a alguien contra la pared, rodeándole con los brazos y sin escapatoria. O eso creo… jajajaja.

**Notas de la autora: ¡Y aquí termina el primer capítulo! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido? ¿Poco original? Dejen sus opiniones porfa, ya saben que adoro leer sus comentarios y espero con ansias sus ideas. **

**El siguiente está escrito desde el punto de vista de Shao, pero no es el mismo capítulo ¿eh? La historia siempre continua dónde se dejó, sólo cambia el punto de vista del que describe la situación para poder comprender perfectamente como se van sintiendo ambos. Pero no se repite nada, lo juro. **

**En fin… un besote y nos leemos el jueves que viene. ¡Les quiero!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a todos/todas! Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir aquí conmigo en esta loca historia. Ya saben que me hace mucha ilusión leer sus comentarios y seguir sus opiniones. Son maravillosos y maravillosas. **

**Pero ya me centro. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que también sea de su agrado y que me digan que les parece. ¡Un beso y nos leemos por aquí! **

**.**

**Mi Fan número 246**

**.**

**Capitulo segundo**

.

_Decepciones_

.

Me subí furioso a mi motocicleta último modelo y di rienda suelta al acelerador. Siempre que estaba cabreado me pasaba un poco de los límites de velocidad, no me sentía orgulloso de ello, pero era algo que no podía evitar. ¡Era eso o empezar a golpear un poste! El viento azotaba furiosamente mi rostro amortizando cualquier sonido y empecé a despotricar en voz alta sin importarme quién pudiera oírme. ¡Que necio había sido! Y es que me había dejado engañar como un idiota.

Cuando Yuko me dijo una semana atrás que tendría una nueva compañera, me temí lo peor. Había pedido explícitamente que me buscaran a un chico, pero no… Yuko había pasado de mí y había decidido contratar a una tía. ¡Y un año menor que yo! Supe que mis días tranquilos habían terminado. Sólo quería alejarme de ese maldito instituto y desconectar un poco. ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿O acaso se pensaban que había elegido un gimnasio a una hora de distancia de mi casa por gusto? Unas horas de descanso de suspiros, gritos y miradas acosadoras. ¡Sólo necesitaba eso maldita sea!

Así que cuando la conocí, me sentí gratamente sorprendido. Porque es cierto que al principio se quedó mirándome como una boba, igual que todas las estúpidas crías de la secundaria, pero luego había sido de lo más distante. Incluso me pareció que me miraba mal en algunas ocasiones. Además, prestó atención a toda la clase y se leyó los planes de actividades. No se distrajo mirándome el trasero como hacían todas. Y demostró que en verdad era buena. Sabía tratar a los niños y entendía de natación. Los había guiado muy bien y corregía perfectamente el estilo de los críos. Y aunque no la vi nadar mucho, no pude evitar fijarme en que tenía un estilo muy… pulcro. Además de un buen cuerpo. ¡Joder! Sí, hasta había pensado que era guapa y que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que se asemejaban a las putas esmeraldas. ¿Se podía ser más patético?

Pero como no, la jodida realidad tenía que venir y llamar a mi puerta para decirme que todo había sido una brillante actuación. ¡Una acosadora más! ¡De mi maldita secundaria nada menos! ¡Y miembro de ese agobiante club de fans! ¡¿Cuantas veces había ido a ver al director Clow para que amonestara a esa insufrible asociación?! Periodismo, decían… gilipolleces. ¡Eran unas locas histéricas que escribían sobre mí, y me perseguían con cámaras y gritaban por los pasillos! Pero claro, un club de "periodismo" de más de doscientos miembros daba mucho renombre a la institución… ¡Cómo odiaba a ese tipejo loco que teníamos como director y que dejaba a un lado mi sufrimiento!

Y Sakura Kinomoto, la primera chica que no me causaba desagrado instantáneo, era un puto miembro. ¡Si hasta llevaba fotocopias de las reuniones! Me maldije a mí mismo por haber pensado que podría llevarme bien con alguien del genero femenino por primera vez en años.

Aparqué frente a mi edificio y me recargué en el volante totalmente desinflado. Que decepción… La imagen de esos ojos verdes me vino a la cabeza y tiré el casco molesto. Otra vez ese calor en mis mejillas al pensar en ella. ¡Mierda! Era una a-co-sa-do-ra. Tenía que grabármelo en mi cabeza.

\- Estúpida niñata…

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Mi fin de semana pasó muy rápido y el lunes se apareció de nuevo. Así que volví a mi maldita rutina. Dejé mi moto aparcada en el lugar acostumbrado, lejos de acosadoras y posibles amenazas con falda y caminé durante diez minutos por callejones que nadie usaba. Luego giré en una esquina maltrecha que daba al área de servicio de las cocinas y me colé por la parte de atrás de la secundaria. Siempre era lo mismo. Saltar la valla, caminar por los jardines tras la biblioteca antigua y bajar por la escalera de emergencia del edificio de mantenimiento. ¡Y bingo! Me encontraba dentro del instituto.

Caminé por los pasillos tranquilamente con mis manos en los bolsillos. Era temprano, y la mayoría de los estudiantes no habían llegado. Cogí mis cosas de la taquilla y me adentré en la clase tatareando una canción. Pasaron al menos veinte minutos hasta que un alma se dignó a aparecer.

\- Buenos días pequeño lobo. ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? Ni te apareciste por la fiesta…

Ese idiota con sonrisa de bobo es uno de mis mejores amigos, Eriol Hiraguisawa. Nos conocíamos desde pequeños y habíamos estudiado artes marciales juntos. Era un poco imbécil a veces, pero se lo perdonaba.

\- Cómo si eso fuera a ocurrir.

\- Las tías se quedaron muy decepcionadas… todas preguntaron por ti. Estaban tan tristes…

\- Ya, no me cabe duda de quién las consoló…- Eriol se tiró literalmente en la silla de enfrente y río alegre.

\- Vamos, ¿por quién me tomas? Soy un caballero.

\- Ya… bueno… montar sí que montas… pero no precisamente caballos. – vi cómo se carcajeaba a gusto y ambos observamos la puerta al ver entrar a nuestro tercer mosquetero. Yamasaki.

\- ¡Hola tíos! Se han levantado temprano. ¿Y a ti que te pasa Li? Pareces más cabreado que de costumbre. Y eso que aún no ha llegado ninguna de tus acosadoras… - chasqueé la lengua, molesto y apoyé la barbilla en mi mano.

\- Pfff… he tenido algún contratiempo.

\- ¿Descubrieron tu escondite? Porqué mira que no hay muchas otras maneras de acceder a la escuela sin ser visto…

\- Algo así… una de esas locas del club de fans ha empezado a trabajar en mi gimnasio. – Vi como los ojos de Eriol se abrían tras esas redondas gafas de intelectual y gruñí cabreado.

\- Oh tío, eso es malo. ¿Y que vas a hacer?

\- La he amenazado. – Ambos me miraron pasmados y vi la cara reprobadora que me mandaba Yamasaki. - ¿Qué? No pienso dejar que una tipa idiota me arruine mi lugar sagrado. ¡En el gimnasio puedo ser yo mismo! Ventajas de trabajar con niños. Son demasiado jóvenes e inocentes para pensar en sexo a todas horas. Y las monitoras son mayores y me dejan tranquilo. O casi todas…

\- ¿Y lo dejará?

\- Más le vale. O le amargaré la vida. – Yamasaki se recargó en la mesa de al lado y dejó ir un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué le harás a la pobre?

\- ¿A la pobre? ¡Te recuerdo que es una acosadora!

\- ¿Ha hecho algo para acosarte? Ya sabes… como robar una camiseta de tu taquilla, o sacarte fotos, o ¿espiarte en los vestuarios? – una gota bajó por mi frente. Me gustaría decir que estaba loco, pero ese tipo de cosas eran precisamente lo que hacían cada día esas idiotas del club.

\- ¿Te parece poco seguirme hasta el gimnasio y empezar a trabajar allí?

\- A lo mejor ha sido una casualidad… - rodé los ojos indignado y le solté un puñetazo en el hombro.

\- Ya claro… porqué es normal que una niñata de esta secundaria se busque un trabajo en un pueblo que esta a una hora de distancia. ¡Venga hombre! – vi como ambos se miraban dudosos, pero luego comprendían que mi explicación era, por desgracia, la más viable.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que es de tu club de fans? ¿te lo ha dicho?

\- Nah, choqué con ella y se le cayó el carné. ¡Un puto carné! Lo que me faltaba… La muy idiota iba cargada con todos esos panfletos informativos del club. Aun no comprendo como el idiota que tenemos por director lo permite.

Los miré disgustado mientras ambos se reían de buena gana a mi costa. La gente empezaba a entrar, así que bajamos la voz y cerramos filas. Cada mañana alguna chica intentaba venir a hablar con nosotros, y estaba muy cansado de fingir cortesía. Los chicos se ofrecían gustosos a alejar a las "moscas", pero aún así era agotador. Miré por la venta y golpeé la mesa inconscientemente con el puño. No podía ser verdad…

Corriendo como toda una atleta profesional, venía Kinomoto. Miré el reloj, faltaba un minuto para que diera comienzo la lección. La muy idiota llegaba tarde. Muy tarde. Pero me sorprendió la velocidad con la que llegó a la entrada y el gran salto que hizo para saltar los escalones de tres en tres. Una muchacha morena la recibió en la puerta, aplaudiendo y sonriendo como una idiota.

\- ¿Qué estas mirando Shaoran?

\- A una acosadora imbécil… - Yamasaki miró por la ventana y vio a las dos chicas. Un silbido escapó de sus labios y le empujé cabreado. Capullo hormonado…

\- ¿Cuál de las dos es?

\- Dime que es la morena… para que pueda consolarla… - Hiraguisawa ya estaba babeando como idiota en busca de otro par de piernas donde meterse.

\- Nah, la de ojos verdes. – noté con desagrado como ambos me miraban risueños. - ¿Qué?

\- A ver… por si no te has dado cuenta… llevo gafas… ¿cómo quieres que vea el color de sus ojos desde aquí?

\- Joder Eriol, si no es la morena, pues será la otra.

\- ¿Esa preciosidad castaña que ha entrado a toda prisa dejando al descubierto dos torneadas piernas y un hermoso culito de bebé? – y ahí me di cuenta de que no tenía amigos. Sólo capullos rodeándome.

\- Que os jodan. Guapa o no, es una loca. – oí sus silbidos y vítores conteniéndome para no machacarles y bufé agotado.

\- Shaoran… que tú digas que una chica es guapa y te quedes con el color de sus ojos… es algo totalmente nuevo. Ahora tengo que conocerla…

\- Ni te acerques. No quiero verla a menos distancia que esta. ¿vale?

\- Ya… pues yo digo que esa pequeña flor estará en el curro mañana cuando llegues…

\- Por su bien, mejor que no lo esté. Oh… sí… mas le vale no estar.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Miré la puerta que daba acceso a las piscinas rezando para que al abrirla esa niñata no estuviera allí. En verdad quería guardar mi lugar de trabajo en secreto. No era mucho. Sólo un jodido edificio dónde moverme sin miedo a ser acosado y dónde podía ser yo mismo. Así que, si existía en verdad un dios, por favor, que me dejara al menos eso. Abrí la puerta poco a poco y suspiré aliviado. ¡No estaba! Sí, en verdad la muy tonta se había ido con el rabo entre las piernas. Joder, que desahogo.

Caminé por la piscina alegre como un niño con zapatillas nuevas y saludé a mis alumnos feliz cual perdiz. Supongo que me tocaría ocuparme de las mamás pesadas una vez más, pero hoy no me disgustaba en lo absoluto. Decidí que lo mejor sería ir a ver a Yuko para que me explicara la excusa que esa niñata había dado para dejar el curro, pero cuando daba un paso en esa dirección la vi aparecer. Sakura Kinomoto atravesaba la maldita puerta como un torbellino castaño y con el chándal puesto de cualquier manera. Pero era ella. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi con desprecio como la muy estúpida se atrevía a retarme con la mirada. ¡A mí!

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba a su lado y la había tomado por el brazo hasta arrastrarla a la zona de vestuarios. Un par de niños pasaron corriendo a nuestro lado y nos miraron extrañados. Pero no podía importarme menos. Cerré la puerta y la encaré furioso.

\- ¿Acaso eres sorda? Te dije que abandonaras.

\- Ya. ¿Pero sabes que pasa Li? Que yo no quiero hacerlo. – cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez para no perder la paciencia. Es una mujer, una mujer… no puedes golpearla…

\- Joder, Kinomoto. Es tu última oportunidad. Vas a ir al despacho de Yuko y vas a dejar este empleo. – esas esmeraldas me miraron desafiantes y vi con asombro como se cruzaba de brazos sin el más mínimo miedo. El día que la había acorralado estaba temblando, pero ahora parecía la persona más tranquila y confiada de la tierra.

\- Lo siento Li, pero ni muerta.

Para mi total asombro, la muy imbécil me miró con una sonrisa victoriosa y salió caminando tan campante en dirección a las piscinas. Saludó alegremente a todas esas madres descaradas y empezó la clase con una sonrisa.

Me gustaría decir que fue torpe o descuidada. O que se pasó la clase pendiente de mí en vez de atender a los niños. Pero me temo que fue todo lo contrario. Kinomoto se mostró profesional y siguió la rutina que yo había marcado al pie de la letra. Hasta las odiosas madres parecían satisfechas y le pedían ayuda. Y la muy tonta acudía encantada.

Tragué pesado al ver como se quitaba el chándal y se recogía el cabello en una cola alta dejando ese perfecto y largo cuello al descubierto. Sacudí mi cabeza totalmente cabreado. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando? No me había interesado una sola tía desde mis doce años, no iba a permitir que una estúpida niñata me confundiera. Por muy largas que fueran sus piernas.

\- Entrenador Li, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – la voz de mi alumno estrella me sacó de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que ya llevábamos media hora de clase, y ni siquiera los había corregido una maldita vez. Ni tan solo los había mirado mientras realizaban los ejercicios. Tanto buscar una distracción en Kinomoto para echárselo en cara, y al final era yo el que me pasaba la clase mirándola a ella. ¡Estaba paranoico! ¡Enfermo!

\- ¡Vamos a practicar sus saltos de cabeza!

Las tres horas se pasaron demasiado rápido y pronto estaba despidiendo a todos los chicos. El primer grupo se había dado cuenta de mi distracción, pero al menos había hecho la clase correctamente con el segundo. Miré de nuevo a mi "compañera". Todos sus alumnos se habían ido alegres y ahora aprovechaba para dar unas brazadas en la piscina. A penas sí había alguien a esas horas, y podía nadar a sus anchas. Y que bien lo hacía. Como una sirena.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, me vi acercándome hasta estar en la escalera de mano. Su cabeza asomó y empezó a subir con gracia cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. El agua resbalaba por su cuello y se perdía en el recatado escote del bañador y para mi asombro noté esa molestia en el pantalón tan típica de un tío de mi edad. ¡Maldita sea Shaoran! ¿qué haces? Grábate en esa jodida cabeza lo siguiente. ¡A-co-sa-do-ra!

\- ¿Vas a abandonar? – Kinomoto terminó de subir y se plantó frente a mí, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Me eché para atrás avergonzado - ¿Sabes lo que es el espacio personal idiota? – noté el sonrojo subir de nuevo a mis mejillas y quise golpearme por ser tan estúpido.

\- No pareció importarte el viernes, cuando me acorralaste contra una pared. – la miré con desprecio y rabia. – Y contestando a tu pregunta… No. No voy a abandonar. ¿Quieres que te lo escriba para que te quede claro? Puedo usar palabras más simples si no lo pillas… o hacerte dibujos. Tengo mucho talento artístico…

Y mis manos cobraron vida propia y la empujaron al agua. La vi chapotear para salir a la superficie y tosió como una tonta al sacar la cabeza. Eso no se lo esperaba, y se había tragado media piscina en la caída. Me agaché con una sonrisa triunfal disfrutando de su cara de indignada.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Es tu última oportunidad Kinomoto. O lo dejas, o te arruino la vida hasta que lo hagas.

\- Ya… me gustará ver como lo intentas.

\- Vale.

\- Pero cuidado con la réplica… a fin de cuentas, siempre puedo decirles a esas locas donde trabajas. – Me giré con llamas en los ojos y la vi tragar pesado. Eso, tenme miedo florecilla.

\- Si haces eso, nunca pararé. Pasarás los peores tres años de tu vida y tendrás que buscarte una universidad a millas de distancia para que nadie te reconozca. ¿me has entendido niñata?

Me giré sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte y salí azotando la puerta del gimnasio. Oh, como iba a disfrutar al día siguiente. Sakura Kinomoto maldeciría el día en que me había amenazado. Cuando terminara con ella, no solo habría dejado el trabajo y el club de fans, no… se habría ido a vivir a china.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Miércoles por la mañana de un día común y corriente. O al menos lo era por ahora. El descanso había llegado al fin, y con ello mi plan vengativo. Me levanté de mi pupitre literalmente tatareando una canción y vi con fastidio como mis dos amigos se levantaban dispuestos a seguirme.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vais?

\- Oh, vamos, ¿no pensaras que vamos a perdernos esto?

\- ¿Sabéis acaso lo que voy a hacer?

\- Nop. Pero eso sólo lo hace más interesante.

Decidí ignorarles y caminé en dirección a la clase 1-E. Por lo que había podido descubrir, allí es donde mi "preciada" florecilla impartía sus clases. Mi plan daba comienzo y ya saboreaba la victoria. Eriol iba saludando a todas las chicas que me miraban, pero yo ni siquiera las notaba. Así de concentrado estaba en mi objetivo.

Cuando al fin divisé el cartel que anunciaba que habíamos llegado, saqué mi mejor sonrisa seductora y miré a los chicos.

\- ¿Qué tal estoy? – ambos me miraron sorprendidos, pero levantaron sus pulgares como señal de que estaba todo correcto. – Pues allá vamos. Seguro que en esta clase hay unas cuantas tipejas de mi club de fans… será divertido.

La puerta estaba abierta y sin pedir permiso me asomé para buscarla. Gracias a los cielos, seguía allí, en su mesa, apurada con unos apuntes de algo mientras esa tipa morena se reía de su nerviosismo. Noté como todas las féminas de la clase se ponían tensas ante mi presencia y supe que era la señal para mi gran entrada. Aclaré mi garganta y sonreí de lado.

\- Hola. Estoy buscando a Sakura Kinomoto. – para mi total deleite, los murmullos no tardaron en extenderse por la sala y vi victorioso como hasta los chicos me observaban boquiabiertos. Pero en cuanto mi víctima se levantó, solo pude verla a ella. Joder, que bien sentaba ver esa cara de puro pánico. La vi correr literalmente hasta mí y no me sorprendió para nada que me tomara del brazo para arrastrarme fuera de los ojos curiosos de sus compañeros, pero no la dejé. En vez de eso me planté en el marco de la puerta a la vista de todos y me recosté con pereza y tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz sonó tan baja, que casi ni la oí. Reí a carcajadas llamando aún más la atención de todas y vi con satisfacción como esas víboras la fulminaban con la mirada. Todo salía a pedir de boca, así que me incliné lo suficiente para que sólo ella me oyera.

\- Cariño, voy a arruinarte la vida, como te prometí. – Y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, me agaché veloz y besé sus labios. Sólo un leve contacto que a penas si duró dos segundos. Pero que marcarían un punto y aparte en su jodida vida escolar. Al abrir mis ojos y ver el miedo en sus pupilas me sentí algo culpable. Pero a la mierda. Se lo había buscado. – Adiós preciosa, nos vemos más tarde.

Dije esas palabras en alto, para que todas y todos lo oyeran y salí a paso tranquilo pasillo arriba. Pero pude ver perfectamente antes de irme como todas las chicas allí presentes me miraban con la boca abierta, para luego dirigir sus ojos a ella. Sí, los rumores correrían como la pólvora y en pocas horas mis locas fans irían de caza. Ahora sabría al fin lo que significaba tener a más de doscientas pavas todo el día acosándote. Oh, sí. Sakura Kinomoto no sabía dónde se había metido al desafiarme.

\- ¡Shaoran! – Fue la voz de Eriol la que paró mis pasos y me giré con una gran sonrisa triunfal.

\- ¿Sí? – pero no me encontré risas o complicidad en mis amigos. En vez de eso, ambos me miraban temerosos.

\- Tío… eso… eso no está bien.

\- ¿El qué? Sólo le he dado un besito de nada. ¿No es lo que quieren todas? Le he dado un regalo que no va a poder olvidar. – Eriol tomó mi brazo y me arrastró hasta una esquina, seguido por Yamasaki. – ¿Oye, que tripa se te ha roto?

\- ¿Tú sabes la que acabas de liar? ¡Van a matar a esa chica! Las tipejas de tercero tienen esa estupidez de pacto que prohíbe que ninguna tonta se te acerque. ¿recuerdas? Li es para todas… Sé que es una locura, pero se lo toman al pie de la letra y lo sabes. ¿O no recuerdas lo que le hicieron a esa chica de primero sólo porqué la ayudaste a levantarse del suelo cuando se cayó? – rodé los ojos y lo aparte bruscamente.

\- Oh, vamos. Si yo puedo con esas tías todos los días, ella no se va a morir por ser el centro de atención un par de semanas.

\- ¿Un par de semanas? ¡Eres imbécil! ¿Qué no sabes lo crueles que pueden a llegar a ser las tías? – vamos, eran unos exagerados. ¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Poner piel de plátano en su taquilla? ¿Escribir algún comentario ofensivo en la pizarra? ¿Tirar sus zapatillas a la basura? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo. – No tío… te has pasado…

\- Bueno, iba a besarla en la mejilla, pero cambié de opinión… - Si, eso era cierto. Por algún motivo mis labios buscaron los suyos de forma inconsciente. Y aunque solo fue un roce, debía admitir que eran suaves y dulces. Joder, si hasta había tenido que luchar con mis instintos para no obligarla a abrir la boca. Agité mi cabeza para borrar todo pensamiento estúpido y volví a centrarme.

\- Más te vale poder parar luego esto, Shaoran… porqué créeme cuando te digo que van a ir a muerte a por esa pobre chica. ¿y los tíos? Todos detrás como lapas. "La chica que le gusta a Li"… dios… todos querrán llevársela a la cama. Principalmente los del club de baloncesto que te la tienen jurada.

\- Venga ya. ¡No seas dramático!

Me alejé de ese par de exagerados y volví a mis clases. Notaba sus miradas acusadoras y como de vez en cuando se lamentaban en voz alta. Lo cierto es que el rumor había corrido muy rápido y para sexta hora, hasta las de tercero lo sabían. Pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarme nada. Cosa que agradecí. Al terminar las clases y observar a través de la ventana la vi otra vez. Corriendo de nuevo en dirección a las bicicletas. Estaba en perfecto estado, con sus dos brazos y sus dos piernas y la cabecita en su lugar. Cogí a Eriol por el cuello de la camisa y le enseñé a la "pobre" chica.

\- ¿Ves alarmista? De una pieza. – Hiraguisawa me miró rodando los ojos y salió de la clase sin esperarme y Yamasaki le siguió negando con la cabeza. - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios les pasa?

No lo descubrí ese día. Pero al siguiente, tuve por primera vez una vaga idea de lo que en verdad había hecho. No me importó mucho al principio, pero al pasar los días, me sentí algo culpable. Y en una semana… oh tíos, quería tirarme a un pozo. Por qué en verdad, había arruinado la vida escolar de esa chica. Y lo había hecho con solo un beso.

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**Notas de la autora: Y aquí tenemos el capitulo desde el punto de vista de nuestro lobito. ¡Que cabreo se trae el pobre! Jajajaja, él todavía no lo sabe, pero ya esta la mar de curioso con nuestra Sakurita. Y su interés irá en aumento, ya verán. Jajaja. ¿Qué pasará con Sakura ahora? Porqué según Eriol y Yamasaki se le vienen encima las siete plagas… jajajaja. Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que no encuentren a Shao demasiado… ¿creído? Quiero que ambos personajes evolucionen debido a su encuentro y la convivencia… si son perfectos, no tiene gracia. Jajajaja. **

**En fin, ya me dicen su opinión chicas, y nos leemos el próximo jueves. ¡Aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews sin login!**

_Celia: Hola! Me alegra que te animes a leer esta nueva historia. Y en cuanto a la petición… jajajaja, nunca sería capaz de separar a S+S… solo me gusta darles problemas. Un beso y nos leemos pronto amiga. _

_Cerezo secreto: No ha sido tanto tiempo… jajajaja. Pero me alegro de verte por aquí amiga. Que ilusión que sigas leyendo. ?__Espero que ahora que has leído la segunda parte aún te parezca interesante. Jajajaja. Ya me dirás que te parece. Un beso enorme y nos seguimos leyendo cada jueves. _

_Mariana: jajaja, me estoy planteando muy en serio volver a escribir el sendero de las sombras, sí. Aunque tendré que buscar mi libreta de apuntes con los detalles, jajajajaja. Tenía toda una trama muy compleja. Pero no voy sobrada de tiempo… la verdad. Paso a paso, y si me meto de nuevo con ella, la reescribiré entera, así que tendrás que volver a empezar. Jajajaja. Un besote y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

_Ksakura Rostran: Gracias por leer esta historia y por pasarte a comentar. Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Un beso enorme y por favor, sigue por aquí leyendo y dando tu opinión. Hasta pronto. _

_Flor: Si te gustan las Sakuras que no se dejan pisotear, esta Sakura te va a encantar. Testaruda y orgullosa, todo un diamante en bruto. Jajajaja. Tomoyo tiende a liar a Sakura en sus cosas, pero no va a ocasionar más desastres. Situaciones divertidas sí, pero controlables. Jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que este capi te haya gustado. ¡Ya me dirás! ¡Un beso!_

_Eloy Ventura: Hola, sí, sí. Lo continuo. Jajajaja. Un beso y gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar. _

_James Birdsong: Thanks, it's a pleasure have you here. See you soon. _

_Kariramos: Sí, la tenemos. Jajajaja. Me alegro de tener fans de shojo estudiantil, jajajaja. Si… Tomy es mi lianta preferida… pero la voy a atar en corto para que no moleste más de la cuenta a ese par. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado amiga, y nos leemos cada jueves. Cuídate._

_Itzelita: No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te guste. Espero que continúe así y que vayas leyendo y comentando todo lo que quieras. Un beso enorme y gracias por pasarte. Arigatoooo_

_Guest: Hola. Yo te vi crecer fue la historia con la que más he disfrutado escribiendo. Tiene sus años, y la gramática era un poco pobre y algunas escenas… bueno, se pueden mejorar, jajaja. Pero le tengo un cariño enorme. En cuanto a lo de sus personalidades, es cierto, cojo la base de las clamp, así que supongo que es normal. Jajajaja. Pero Shao cambia según cada fic, o al menos eso intento. Ya me dirás que te parece en esta segunda parte. Gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar. Un beso._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora: Hola a todos y todas. Mañana no tendré mucho tiempo, así que actualizamos un día antes. Como siempre les doy las gracias por su apoyo y por pasarse a leer esta historia. Hoy nos toca el punto de vista de Sakura y las siete plagas. Jajajaja. A ver si les agrada. Piensen que la historia se sitúa en Japón… y para las que hemos leído mucho manga shojo… sabrán que el fanatismo allí es algo radical. Jajajaja (pobre Sak…) En fin, les dejo el capítulo. Un abrazo de oso.**

**.**

**Mi Fan número 246**

**.**

_Capitulo tercero_

_._

_La chica que el gusta a Shaoran Li_

.

Vi la cara totalmente pálida de Tomoyo y supe que mi mundo se había ido a la mierda. Todos mis compañeros de clase me miraban con la boca abierta y pude ver como algunas de las chicas empezaban a murmurar airadas. El muy hijo de puta me había besado, frente a todo el mundo y había tenido el gran descaro de adornarlo aún más llamándome "preciosa". Dejé ir una sonrisa boba en dirección a la clase para hacerme la que no sabe, y caminé a toda prisa hasta estar de nuevo en mi mesa. Tomy se agachó a mi lado y me miró alarmada.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso Sakura? – A pesar de que lo había susurrado, temí por lo cotillas que podían ser todas y la cogí del brazo para luego llevármela a la carrera hasta la escalera de incendios. Era donde los de tercero iban a fumar, pero gracias a dios ahora no había nadie. - ¡Sakura!

\- ¡Una jodida venganza! Eso es lo que ha sido.

\- ¿No me dijiste en casa que lo tenías controlado?

\- No creí que se atreviera a hacer nada, mucho menos besarme frente a todo el mundo. ¿A qué ha venido eso de todos modos? ¿Un beso? ¿Conmigo?

\- ¿No es obvio? ¡Acaba de condenarte! ¿Tú sabes lo locas que pueden llegar a ser las tías del club? ¡Te van a crucificar Sak! Una de las normas es que nadie puede sobresalir sobre las demás. Puedes admirarle desde lejos, enviarle cartas de amor y hacerle fotos en la distancia, pero nada más. – rodé los ojos molesta, Tomoyo era la reina del drama.

\- Oh, vamos. ¿qué van a hacerme? ¿me van a amenazar en una esquina? Sabes que puedo defenderme.

Vi como Tomy negaba con la cabeza asustada y la miré sin entender su pánico. La puerta se abrió entonces y mis tres amigas de la preparatoria aparecieron respirando agitadamente. Ese era un lugar habitual de reunión entre clases, así que no me sorprendió que nos hubieran encontrado. Lo que si me dejó anonada fue que Chiharu se lanzara a mis brazos y me cogiera por los hombros con fuerza juntando su nariz hasta que casi rozó la mía.

\- ¡Dime que no es cierto! – me aparté azorada y la miré como si estuviera loca. Que, por cierto, un poco sí lo estaba.

\- Joder, ¿cómo os habéis enterado tan rápido?

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? ¡No puede ser! ¿Estas de novia con Shaoran Li? ¿Es en serio? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que le conocías! – abrí los ojos víctima de la sorpresa y me reí a carcajada batiente en cuanto procesé sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no… sólo me ha besado para reírse de mí… - vi como mis amigas se miraban preocupadas y levanté una ceja. - ¿Qué?

\- Sakura… todo el instituto habla de ese beso, y de que Shaoran Li te llamó "preciosa" y de que quedaron en verse luego…

\- Oh, vamos. ¡Es una broma que me ha gastado el muy rufián! ¿Se imaginan? Yo saliendo con ese pomposo. ¡Claro que no! – vi como Rika se adelantaba y me miraba con esos ojos maternales tan suyos. Se la veía muy asustada, y no era para tomárselo a broma si Rika tenía miedo.

\- Sakura… cierto o falso… el rumor correrá como la pólvora, y en unas horas todas las chicas de esta institución pensarán que eres la novia de Li, incluido su club de fans.

\- ¡Qué piensen lo que quieran, no me importa!

La campana sonó y tuvimos que volver a nuestras clases. Pero no me pasó desapercibido el temor en esas cuatro. Estaban realmente preocupadas por mí. Yo no creía que fuera tan malo. Sólo tenía que negarlo todo y seguir ignorando a ese maldito bastardo besucón. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió al muy idiota semejante venganza? ¿Es que se creía el maldito rey del instituto? Maldito playboy descerebrado. Tan creído y guapo… ¡bah! Ni siquiera había sentido nada por ese… ese… ¡Bah! No quería ni llamarlo beso. No, me negaba a pensar que mi primer beso había sido con semejante tipejo. ¡Vamos, ni de coña!

A pesar de tener matemáticas y ser una de las clases que más me costaban, no pude ni siquiera prestar atención a la pizarra. Notaba a todos y a todas murmurando a mi alrededor, y como poco a poco el ambiente se volvía pesado. Para última hora, hasta las chicas de otros cursos se asomaban a nuestra puerta y me señalaban como si fuera un animal exótico en un zoológico. Así que cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, salí corriendo sin dar tiempo a nadie para que me parara en los pasillos. No quería responder ninguna pregunta hoy. Mañana ya afrontaría las putas consecuencias.

Con suerte, al día siguiente se habrían calmado, o Li habría negado el rumor. Porqué lo negaría… ¿verdad? Es decir… él era el menos interesado. Su club de fans caería en picado si se corría el rumor de que tenía novia. O al menos eso pensé. Idiota de mí… porque no. No lo negó. Y por eso el jueves por la mañana no fue mejor que el miércoles. Sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Saludé a mis compañeras de clase como cualquier mañana de mi día a día y el silencio fue mi única respuesta. No era una chica "popular" con todas sus letras, pero siempre había tenido facilidad para socializar. Así que el silencio que se había formado cuando entré en clase, me incomodó hasta casi llevarme al borde del llanto. Pero no me iba a dejar empequeñecer. ¡Antes muerta!

Así que me puse derecha intentando parecer un poco más alta y digna (cosa muy difícil ya que era de las más bajitas de la clase) y caminé hasta mi pupitre. Y vi con asombro que estaba recién fregado. Levanté la vista para ver si los demás también lo estaban, pero no. Y fue entonces que reparé en que Tomoyo no había llegado. Era muy raro, siempre se iba antes de casa para poder practicar con el coro o para realizar tareas del taller de costura. Salí en su búsqueda ignorando las miradas de odio que me lanzaban las que antes eran mis alegres compañeras y la vi al final de pasillo. Se estaba arremangando y lucía muy enfadada.

\- ¡Tomoyo! – corrí hasta ella y me miró alarmada.

\- Hola Sak ¿estás bien? – asentí con la cabeza mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

\- Creo que va a llevar un poco más de tiempo del que pensaba que esas tontas se calmen… pero nada dura una vida. ¿verdad? – vi su sonrisa forzada y entonces noté que tenía las manos húmedas. - ¿Has limpiado tú mi mesa? – Tomy se revolvió la melena de forma nerviosa y me miró indecisa. - ¿Tomy?

\- Yo… bueno. Es que estaba muy sucia y…

\- ¿Qué han escrito? – Tomoyo se mordió el labio, incómoda, pero la obligué a mirarme - ¡Tomoyo Daidouji!

\- Desaparece…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eso es lo que habían escrito…

Eso era el colmo. ¿Es que nunca dejarían atrás la primaria? Niñas estúpidas de papá… Caminé de vuelta a la clase sin ni siquiera esperarla y azoté la puerta, furiosa, llamando aún más la atención de todos. Así que les fulminé con la mirada y me senté pesadamente conteniendo a duras penas mi rabia. ¡Yo no había hecho nada para merecer este trato!

Noté indignada como todos murmuraban a mi alrededor y me levanté para gritarles que se metieran en sus malditos asuntos cuando vi que mi nombre adornaba el centro de la pizarra. Alguien había escrito con una caligrafía muy pobre las siguientes palabras; "La perra de Sakura se acuesta con todo el equipo de fútbol".

Dios… cuando ese cabrón dijo que me amargaría la vida, lo decía en serio. Tomoyo entró justo en ese momento y sus ojos violeta vieron casi al instante el gran pizarrón. Dos gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y corrió a borrarlo con ímpetu y rabia. Restregó el borrador con tanta fuerza que se le dobló cayendo al suelo ruidosamente. Pero no le importó y se giró soltando llamas por los ojos.

\- ¡Son unos idiotas! Sakura ni siquiera sale con ese imbécil. ¡Déjenla en paz! – me acerqué a toda prisa antes de que dijera algo más y la abracé. Podía soportar que me humillaran, pero no soportaba ver llorar a Tomoyo. Miré a toda la clase con profundo odio, pero nadie se atrevió a sujetarme la mirada.

\- Son unos putos críos.

Llevé a mi mejor amiga hasta su mesa bajo un absoluto silencio y la consolé con palabras tranquilizadoras. Le dije que no se preocupara, que estaba bien y que nada de lo que pudieran hacerme debía afectarle. Se calmó poco a poco y finalmente llegó el profesor, por lo que empezó la clase. Dos horas eternas en las que no dejé de comerme la cabeza con todas las bromas y crueldades que podían hacerme. Las mismas chicas con las que había ido al Karaoke y salido a tomar un helado, ahora se burlaban de mí y se reían a mis espaldas. Y los chicos que me pedían que jugara con ellos en los partidos de fútbol con una sonrisa amable, ahora silbaban al verme pasar y me decían obscenidades. ¡Alguno hasta intentó tocarme el culo! Por suerte tenía reflejos de gata.

\- Genial, un día perfecto.

Al menos en unos minutos tendríamos educación física, mi asignatura favorita del mundo mundial. Entré a los vestuarios del instituto antes que nadie y me vestí con el uniforme deportivo. Lo que menos quería ahora era una broma tonta como que me quitaran la ropa, así que metí mi mochila en la taquilla de Tomy por si acaso. Sabía su combinación, así que no había problema. Y sin pensar mucho más en todo lo jodido de mi día, me fui a las pistas de atletismo a correr un poco.

El ejercicio despejaría mi mente y el profesor me dejaba empezar unos minutos antes siempre que yo quería. No es que perteneciera al club de atletismo ni nada, pero durante años fui la estrella de la preparatoria Tomoeda, así que gozaba de ciertos privilegios con el profe. Había intentado reclutarme muchas veces para el equipo... pero por varios motivos, me resultaba imposible… Pero esta vez el profesor Terada no había llegado ni parecía estar por la zona. Así que cuando un grupo de chicas de tercero se acercó hasta mí, no había nadie para que me defendiera.

\- ¿Eres Kinomoto? – Dejé de correr entre jadeos y las miré desconfiada.

\- Sí. – vi como la más alta reía de lado y me miraba con altanería.

\- No puede ser… pero si ni siquiera eres guapa. - vale, lo que me faltaba. Insultos y ahora desplantes. ¿Y quien eran esas tipejas si se podía saber? – Ahora sí que estoy segura de que no eres la novia de Li. No le llegas ni a la suela del zapato. Otra mocosa más detrás de sus faldas. Pobrecito mío… lo que tiene que aguantar.

\- Perdona… ¿y tú eres? – la misma chica que había insinuado que era fea se acercó con aires de reina y me miró desde arriba. Quise en verdad patearle el culo, pero recordé la primera lección de mi hermano. Un buen experto en artes marciales no usa la fuerza a menos que sea necesario. Es uno de los principios del Aikido, siempre hay que buscar otra vía. Además, que no quería que me expulsaran.

\- La que te va a dar un consejo. Aléjate de Shaoran Li desde ya o lo que menos te preocupará será mi nombre. – bufé para no reír y comprobé que no le había gustado para nada mi reacción despreocupada. - ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

\- ¿Acaso he dicho algo? – la muy estúpida se me acercó demasiado para mi gusto y me escupió en la cara. Me tiré para atrás de puro asco y la fulminé con la mirada. – Pero qué demonios…

\- Oh perdona… ¿te he ensuciado? Deja que te lavemos un poco. – una de sus "marionetas" se acercó riendo y me tiró agua a la cabeza con una botella. Sentí como el líquido empapaba mi ropa y un escalofrío me recorrió entera. Debería haberme apartado, y en realidad hubiera sido fácil hacerlo. Pero estaba tan sorprendida que ni pude moverme. – Listo… limpita. – Iba a cogerla por el cuello y a estamparla contra el suelo cuando vi al profesor llegar a la pista de atletismo. Nos miró de lejos, pero no pareció notar el mal ambiente desde esa distancia. – Adiós Kinomoto. No hagas que tengamos que volver a bañarte. El granizado es más refrescante, pero muy pegajoso. Aunque si me dices de que sabor te gusta, me ocupare de que mis chicas lo recuerden.

Las vi marchar demasiado asombrada como para decir o hacer algo y sentí el frío viento en mi rostro y torso. Me habían dejado calada hasta los huesos. Estaba a punto de ir en busca de una toalla y a por la paciencia necesaria para contar hasta cien, cuando oí su voz.

\- ¿Te presto una camiseta Kinomoto? – miré a un lado pensando que nadie en el mundo podía ser más gafe que yo y allí estaba. El causante de todos mis males. Shaoran Li. – hace algo de frío para tomar una ducha en medio de la pista de atletismo. ¿No crees? – mis dientes rechinaron con fuerza y casi corrí a patearle el culo. Cuando llegué a su lado le tomé por la camisa y lo empujé con fuerza. Pero no se movió ni un centímetro. El cabrito era fuerte y supo compensar el peso demasiado bien.

\- ¡No quiero nada tuyo! ¿Te das cuenta de la que has liado? ¡Todos creen que voy detrás de ti como una loca! ¡Fuiste tú el que me besó a mí y no al revés! – Li sonrió triunfalmente y se acercó aún más.

\- ¿Vas a dejar el gimnasio? – vi esos ojos ámbar que tan hermosos me habían parecido y supe que era un gilipollas engreído y cruel. Le importaba una mierda mi situación. Es más, venía a burlarse en mi puta cara.

\- No, Li. No voy a dejar el gimnasio. Te lo creas o no, el trabajo me gusta y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Así que soluciona esto antes del viernes o te arrepentirás. – sus ojos llamearon con el desafío y me dije a mí misma que era una idiota por avivar las llamas.

\- Hazte un favor Kinomoto, deja el gimnasio y prometo que nadie más va a molestarte. Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando tienes a más de doscientas tías locas detrás de ti.

\- No voy a dejarlo, Li. Puedes enviar a la caballería y seguiré sin ceder.

Me giré tan dignamente como pude y me fui de nuevo a los vestuarios rechinando los dientes. Quería que toda esa locura parara, de verdad que sí. Pero era demasiado orgullosa. Y era cierto, el trabajo en la piscina me gustaba, y joder, el dinero extra me iba de perlas. Además, podía impartir clases gratuitas y hacer zumba. No iba a renunciar a eso por un idiota pomposo y arrogante. Ni mil tías de tercero me harían cambiar de opinión.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Los días fueron pasando, y mi situación no mejoraba. Todo lo contrario. Todo el instituto dio por supuesto que yo era la "zorra" que había engañado con sus artimañas al pobre indefenso Li y cada vez eran más y más descaradas conmigo. Chiharu, Naoko y Rika venían en los descansos para animarme y apoyarme porque sabían que si íbamos en grupo las agresiones bajaban de nivel, pero me sentía muy decaída por meterlas en algo tan turbio como esto. Nos refugiábamos en la azotea y al menos así comíamos en paz, pero sin duda todas se habían visto demasiado afectadas por mi culpa. Intentaban no tocar el tema, y yo se lo agradecía. Pero lo cierto es que me sentía terriblemente mal por ellas. Y cada vez iba a peor.

Pillé a Tomoyo intentando colarse en la clase de ese imbécil un par de veces, pero gracias a dios pude pararla siempre a tiempo. Ir a por Li sería peor, estaba convencida de ello. Pero las bromas fueron en aumento, aunque gracias a dios eran sólo eso, bromas. De mal gusto, pero sin daño físico al menos. Y eso podía soportarlo.

En el gimnasio me limité a ignorar a Li. El muy idiota no paraba de seguirme con la mirada. A veces hasta me parecía arrepentido. Pero luego recordaba que no había hecho nada para parar todo aquello y me decía a mí misma que el muy capullo no lo sentía en absoluto.

Pasé un fin de semana de mucho trabajo en la cafetería y pocos ánimos. A pesar de que luchaba para que no me afectara en mi día a día, se sentía todo muy solitario. Tenía a las chicas y a mi siempre fiel Tomoyo que me defendía a pico y espada, pero sentir que todos te miran con odio sin haber hecho absolutamente nada para merecerlo, es algo que no le deseo a nadie.

Y el lunes llegó tan rápido que me causó vértigo. Las tipejas de tercero no habían vuelto a aparecer, pero en realidad deseaba que lo hicieran. Si le rompía la cara a alguna de esas estiradas a lo mejor me cogían miedo y dejaban de tocarme las narices. Mejor tener fama de matona que de zorra desvergonzada.

Así que no me esperé la emboscada del martes. De verdad que no. Estaba en el baño en uno de los descansos. Tomoyo se había ofrecido a venir, pero un profesor la llamó y tuvo que ir a ayudar con unas tareas del consejo escolar. Miré mi rostro agotado en el espejo y cuando quise darme cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Al menos eran diez, y al tomarme por la espalda no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Me cogieron manos y brazos y me lanzaron al suelo. Las muy condenadas me ataron las manos y los pies con bridas y me miraron con sonrisas macabras. ¿Bridas? ¿En serio? ¿De dónde demonios las habían sacado? Putas niñatas de tercero.

\- Pero mira quién esta sola al fin… vaya amiguitas más pesadas tienes. Las muy idiotas... Sabes que solo te soportan para acercarse a él ¿verdad?

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que puñetas haces?! - Vi con miedo como me tapaban la boca para que no gritara y por primera vez en mi vida sentí pánico. La rubia que me había amenazado en la pista de atletismo sacó unas tijeras de su bolso y se me cortó la respiración, porqué me venía venir su siguiente paso.

\- Sabes… creo que a Li le gustan más las mujeres con el pelo corto… ¿te parece si te hago unos retoques? Sólo las puntas…

Me revolví una y otra vez, pero eran demasiadas. Así que vi con lagrimas en los ojos como poco a poco mi melena iba cayendo al suelo, dejando mi cabello convertido en un auténtico desastre. Lo había cuidado durante años, dejándolo crecer hasta casi mi cintura. ¡Estaba tan orgullosa de mi larga melena! Y ahora…

\- Mmm… quizá deba dedicarme a otra cosa… no se me da muy bien la peluquería…. Pero tampoco es que se note mucho la diferencia… pelo largo… pelo corto… esto… - su risa me hizo temblar de pura rabia. – Pero mira el lado bueno… en verano estarás más fresca. Y eso es fantástico ¿no? Va con tu personalidad… porqué eso eres. – su mano me cogió el poco cabello que me quedaba y tiró de él con fuerza. – Eres una puta muy fresca. ¿A que sí Kino-tonta? ¿Qué le has ofrecido a Li para que esté contigo? Debes ser una lagarta muy dispuesta.

Alguien intentó abrir la puerta que previamente habían cerrado y todas se pusieron nerviosas. Esperaron a que dejaran de aporrear y en cuanto se calmó la cosa salieron corriendo como las cobardes que en verdad eran, dejándome allí, atada y sin fuerzas para gritar. Mis lagrimas caían sin parar y me sentía profundamente humillada. Ni siquiera había podido esquivarlas. Tantas clases de artes marciales y de defensa con Touya y no había hecho nada. ¿Había sido la sorpresa? ¿El miedo?

La puerta se volvió a abrir y los ojos amatistas de mi mejor amiga se abrieron por la impresión. Corrió a toda prisa y empezó a desatarme entre lágrimas y sollozos y en cuanto tuve las manos libres la abracé con fuerza para llorar en su pecho a moco tendido. La imagen de ambas me trajo recuerdos de cuando éramos dos mocosas que habían perdido a sus padres. Y me dije a mí misma que comparado con ese día, esto no era más que una pataleta de niña mimada y que lo superaría. No importaba lo injusto que fuera, o los rumores disparatados que se habían inventado sobre mí. Podría con ello y llevaría la cabeza bien alta.

\- Oh, Sak… todo esto es culpa mía… si no te hubiera metido en ese estúpido club de fans… nunca imaginé…

\- No Tomy… ha sido ese imbécil… tú no sabías que pasaría esto.

\- Hay que contárselo a Touya…. Él sabrá qué hacer. – miré a Tomoyo alarmada. ¡Eso es lo último que quería hacer! Touya era el hermano más posesivo y celoso del mundo. Mataría a esas tontas con sus manos desnudas. No… ya estaba demasiado preocupado estos días por verme tan decaída, si le contaba la verdad, incendiaría el instituto.

\- No por favor… encontraré la manera de solucionar esto… ya lo verás…

\- Pero… - la callé con otro abrazo y ambas nos fuimos calmando poco a poco. Las clases habían empezado, pero no nos importó. Tomy se levantó en silencio pasados unos minutos y cogió las tijeras que descuidadamente habían dejado tiradas. Me sentó en una de las bancas impidiendo que me mirara al espejo y se puso a trabajar.

Sonreí mucho más tranquila. Porque a pesar de que amaba mi larga melena y que era un recuerdo en honor a mi madre, sabía que Tomoyo haría de mi cabello una obra de arte. Y para cuando terminó y vi el resultado, pensé que aún me habían hecho un favor. Hasta me veía más madura. Lo que me iba bien, dada mi baja estatura.

\- Sigues siendo la ninfa más bella del bosque, Sak. – ambas nos miramos con una sonrisa cómplice y asentí mucho más feliz. Esas zorras tendrían su merecido. La guerra era cosa de dos bandos, y ellas ya habían movido a su infantería dos veces. Que se prepararán para mi caballería y los arqueros. No quedaría títere con cabeza.

Claro que no conté con que esa no sería la última mala jugada del día. No sé quién fue, ni cuando lo hizo, pero al salir con la cabeza bien alta, ignorando a todos y a todas, y ver mi preciosa bici totalmente desmontada y rota, sentí mi alma quebrarse de nuevo. Gracias a los dioses, Tomoyo no había podido acompañarme a la salida, o todo mi esfuerzo por parecer fuerte frente a ella se habría ido a la puta basura. Porqué la perdida de mi cabello me hizo llorar, sí, pero ver mi más preciado tesoro inservible me hizo caer al suelo en agonizante llanto.

Todos me miraron asombrados y nadie se atrevió a burlarse de mí esta vez. Porqué había ahorrado como una loca para comprarme esa preciosidad de dos ruedas y la quería más que a mi vida. Y ahora estaba literalmente destrozada. Tomé las piezas en mis manos, aun sollozando como una niña y me dije que no soportaría más desplantes. Y puede que fuera mi fuerza de voluntad, o el llanto desesperado al ver mi más preciado tesoro hecho trizas que les desmotivó, pero el resto de la semana, gracias a dios, me dejaron en paz.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

No pude evitar darme cuenta en el trabajo de que ese malnacido volvía a no quitarme el ojo de encima. ¿Se había obsesionado conmigo o algo? A saber. Pero me mantuve estoica y firme. No iba a llorar ni a gritarle lo que pensaba en verdad de él. Estábamos en el trabajo, y yo sí era una profesional. Las clases con los niños me iban de maravilla, y los otros monitores eran la mar de simpáticos conmigo. La profesora de zumba era encantadora y siempre que tenía un rato libre me iba a una de sus clases nocturnas, aunque llegara aún más tarde a casa.

El idiota de Li intentó acercarse un par de veces, vete tú a saber por qué, pero lo evité a toda costa y simplemente seguí con mis alumnos. Y al terminar, abandoné la zona de piscinas tan rápido, que apenas si me despedí de la pobre Yuko.

Pero cuando llegué a la entrada y fui a buscar el autobús (que por cierto tardaba una eternidad en llegar el muy condenado) vi una Kawasaki naked esperándome fuera.

\- ¿Touya? – los ojos castaños de mi hermano mayor me miraron seriamente. Estaba sentado en su moto, con las piernas cruzadas y el pelo ligeramente despeinado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He notado que tu adorada bicicleta no estaba aparcada en el garaje estos días, así que pensé que a lo mejor la habías llevado al taller y decidí venir por ti.

\- No hace falta… puedo coger el autobús. ¿Has salido antes del trabajo?

\- Sí, Yukito me cubre.

\- Oh, vale. – empecé a caminar para subirme con él cuando su mano me paró cogiéndome del hombro.

\- ¿Vas a contarme qué está pasando? – y lo que más me temía se había hecho realidad. Touya se olía algo, y no era nada buena mintiendo.

\- No te entiendo…

\- ¿Qué no me entiendes? Sakura… te has cortado el pelo, cuando juraste que nunca lo harías por el recuerdo de mamá. Tu preciada bicicleta desaparece del garaje durante días y no dices ni una sola palabra al respecto. Y no me hagas hablar de la tristeza que se ha apoderado de tu monstruosa cara.

\- ¡Eh! – quise golpearle, pero su mirada llena de preocupación no me dejó hacerlo.

\- Sak… ¿qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí… - miré a mi hermano conteniendo las lagrimas y agaché la cabeza.

\- No es nada, Touya… podré con ello. Sólo dame unos días más para que lo resuelva y sino puedo yo sola, te pediré ayuda. Lo prometo. – noté como me analizaba con la mirada, pero sabía que no pondría pega alguna. Touya era tan terco como yo, y también muy orgulloso. Me comprendería.

\- Esta bien. – me extendió el casco de Hellow Kitty que me había comprado años atrás con una brillante sonrisa y le miré azorada.

\- ¿Va en serio?

\- ¿Qué? Estas super tierna con él. – Rodé los ojos muerta de risa y le abracé con fuerza, pillándole totalmente desprevenido. Pero pronto noté su mano en mi cabeza, alentándome a luchar. – Te doy unos días Sak… nada más. Sino logras solucionarlo, intervendré. ¿Queda claro?

\- Sí… gracias.

\- Anda, nos vamos a por unas hamburguesas. Que papá y Tomoyo cenen solos esta noche.

\- ¡La mía con mucho bacón!

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Era otro lunes gris de mi odiosa nueva vida y al parecer el pequeño paréntesis que se me había concedido había llegado a su fin. Nada más llegar, me encontré la taquilla abierta y mis zapatos llenos de pintadas insultantes. Así que fui a pedir otros de mi talla mientras me lamentaba por el dinero que me iban a costar. Me juré que más tarde se lo cobraría a ese malnacido a golpes.

La maldita gestión me llevó más de lo previsto y acabé llegando tarde a la dichosa clase de historia. Lo que me costó una reprimenda del profesor y un montón de insultos y burlas de los que habían sido mis alegres compañeros de clase. Tomoyo me defendió de nuevo, pero solo se ganó que la añadieran a los insultos. Vi sus ojos amatistas al borde del llanto y juro por dios que quise levantarme y patearles uno por uno.

Así que cuando salí del aula para llevar unas fotocopias al profesor de matemáticas y vi a mi mejor amiga siendo acorralada por varios tipos de segundo, no pude contenerme. Vi a cámara lenta como el más alto levantaba su falda con burla y supe que ya no había marcha atrás. Las fotocopias que llevaba cayeron al suelo y salieron disparadas en todas direcciones y contemplé la cara de miedo de Tomy al ver que me acercaba furiosa. Me conocía y sabía que había llegado a mi limite. Casi disfruté la sonrisa de pura burla que se formó en esa boca pretenciosa y estúpida. El muy idiota ni siquiera se lo veía venir. Uno de sus peones se interpuso y lo miré asqueada.

\- Hablando del rey de roma… aquí tenemos a la florecita… ¿qué tal lo llevas Kinomoto? ¿Te hace una escapada esta noche? Puedes traer a tu amiguita… su culo no tiene desperdicio alguno.

Lo último que vio ese capullo antes de llorar como toda una nenaza frente a todos sus compañeros, fueron mis nudillos rompiendo su nariz. Puede que mis enseñanzas dijeran que evitar el conflicto era un arte, pero ahora mismo sólo podía pensar en partirle la puta boca a ese capullo engreído que se había atrevido a insultar a mi casi hermana.

Tomoyo dejó ir un grito y pronto todos los alumnos se habían asomado a las puertas y gritaban emocionados por la pelea que se avecinaba. Pero ya no iba a seguir impasible ante la situación, no me importaba una puta semana de suspensión, ¡qué demonios! Como si se convertía en un mes. Era el momento de dejar las cosas claras.

Dejé a un lado al gilipollas bocazas y cogí el cuello de la camisa del malnacido que se había atrevido a levantarle la falda a Tomy. Fui tan rápida que ni siquiera reaccionó, así que usé la fuerza de mis piernas para doblar sus rodillas hasta que lo tuve tumbado boca abajo en el suelo. Cogí su brazo derecho y lo doblé hasta que sentí la tensión del punto de rotura y finalmente apoyé mi rodilla en su cuello apretando su garganta y asfixiándole levemente. Puede que fuera más fuerte que yo, y mucho más alto, pero si intentaba moverse le dejaría sin aire hasta llevarlo al borde del desmayo.

\- Como vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos en mi amiga Tomoyo, te las corto. ¿Me has entendido, imbécil?

\- ¡Sakura!

El grito de Tomy me alertó demasiado tarde. Uno de esos malnacidos se atrevió a tirar de mi corto cabello haciendo que gritara de dolor y me empujó con saña. Mi cabeza golpeó fuertemente la pared y sentí la sangre bajar por mi frente. El mareo me asaltó por un momento, pero no pensaba quedarme quieta. Se habían reído de mi mejor amiga, y eso no tenía perdón posible. Iba a levantarme y a darle una patada en su entrepierna al malnacido que me había atacado por detrás como un jodido cobarde, cuando lo vi. Fue muy rápido y a penas pude entender que ocurría. Pero el mismísimo Shaoran Li había cogido por el cuello al hijo de perra que me había lanzado y lo tenía acorralado contra la pared con sus pies a un palmo del suelo. Esos ojos ámbar brillaban más que nunca y casi sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral.

Vi de reojo como sus dos acompañantes se ponían en guardia, el primero sangrando por la nariz y el segundo tosiendo por el daño que le había causado en la garganta. Pero una sola mirada del castaño los dejó congelados en su sitio. Y lo comprendí. Le tenían miedo. ¿Pero por qué? Eran tres contra uno.

\- Vuelvan a poner una de sus sucias manos en Sakura, y juro que se pasaran el resto del trimestre en el hospital. ¿Me han comprendido? – mi corazón dio un respingo al oír mi nombre de pila en sus labios y me sentí una idiota por dejar que eso me afectara.

\- ¡Ella nos ha atacado a nosotros! ¡Me ha roto la puta nariz!

\- Me importa una mierda. – Shaoran lanzó al tipo que tenía cogido del cuello contra sus amigos haciendo que los tres se tambalearan. – Quedan avisados, y lo mismo para las estúpidas que van por ahí haciendo bromas típicas de primaria. – los murmullos a nuestro alrededor cesaron por completo, y tragué pesado. Un silencio sepulcral inundó el pasillo y en su centro se erguía Shaoran Li. Alto, orgulloso y firme. – Que quede claro. Sakura es mi novia y al que la toque, lo mato.

Puede que llegara el profesor y nos dispersara a todos. Puede que mi amiga Tomoyo gritara mi nombre e intentara llegar a mi lado. Puede que alguien tomara mi mano y me hiciera salir de allí a toda prisa. Y puede que corriera hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la biblioteca antigua. No lo recuerdo, pues mi cabeza quedó bloqueada por una sola palabra. Y es que Shaoran Li había gritado a pleno pulmón que yo era su novia, y eso, a parte de ser mentira, era otra sentencia de muerte directa a mi cabeza. ¿verdad?

Me senté en una de las bancas de los jardines traseros de la biblioteca y dediqué los siguientes minutos a calmar los latidos de mi corazón. Pero había alguien conmigo, y no era precisamente mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué me había cogido de la mano? ¿Por qué me había arrastrado con él hasta aquí? Sentí su mano en mi hombro y me aparté bruscamente, conteniendo una lágrima de rabia que luchaba por salir.

\- Kinomoto…

\- Lárgate… - mi voz sonó demasiado débil para mi gusto y quise que la tierra me tragara allí mismo.

\- No. Te acompañaré a la enfermería… tienes un buen golpe en la frente y sangre en los nudillos.

\- Sé dónde está la jodida enfermería y mis piernas están perfectamente.

\- Kinomoto… - sentí otra vez esa mano en mi hombro y no lo aguanté más. Me giré a la velocidad del rayo y le abofeteé. Con fuerza y sin compasión. Vi el asombro en esos ojos castaños, pero no me importó. Cualquier otro día hubiera disfrutado con esa cara de estúpido, pero después de lo que había pasado, no me sentía con ánimos de nada. Ni siquiera para disfrutar de esa pequeña venganza.

\- Sí alguien vuelve a tocar a Tomy por tu culpa, serás tú el que acabará en la enfermería. ¿Queda claro? – me miró seriamente, dejando atrás la sorpresa por el golpe y casi vi arrepentimiento en sus ojos ámbar.

\- ¿Por eso te has enfrentado a medio equipo de baloncesto? ¿Para proteger a tu amiga? - ¿medio equipo de baloncesto? ¿esos tipos eran del club? Ni lo sabía, ni me importaba.

\- ¿Y a ti qué? ¿Qué te importa ella, yo o nadie? Sólo eres un niño de papá que siempre se sale con la suya. ¿Quieres que deje el gimnasio? Tú ganas. Pero arregla toda esta mierda y saca a mis amigas de tus movidas. – me giré con toda la intención de irme, pero una vez más esa jodida mano me detuvo. Esta vez el muy gallito se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Paré mis pasos y empecé a temblar de pura rabia.

\- Deja que te acompañe a la enfermería… no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que lo haga… - Quise decirle de nuevo que me daba igual lo que él quisiera, pero algo en el brillo de esos ojos me lo impidió. Por primera vez me pareció ver verdadera culpa en ellos, y puede que algo de arrepentimiento.

\- Haz lo que te de la gana. ¡Siempre lo haces! – solté su mano y caminé furiosa, sintiendo sus pasos pausados detrás de mí. ¿Qué había sido esa mirada? ¡Joder! No podía sentir pena por ese idiota… de verdad que no podía ser tan estúpida.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**Notas de la autora: ¡Bien! Ya tenemos las siete plagas en marcha, jajaja. ¿Les ha parecido muy radical? El grupito de tercero da miedo ¿verdad? Ya se irán explicando los verdaderos motivos tras esas locas y el porqué atacan tan brutalmente a Sak. Pero de momento nuestro Shaoran ha tenido que intervenir. A ver qué ocurre ahora… yo me huelo… que Shao lo tiene muy difícil para redimirse… y con su carácter altivo… aún más. Jajajaja. Pero les dejo un pequeño adelanto… ?****Un beso chicas y por favor, dejen sus comentarios para que sepa como voy. ¡Las/les quiero!**

_Comprendía los motivos por los que era tan arisca conmigo y estaba más que justificado. Aun así, me enojaba que fuera tan seca. Pero no podía quejarme. A fin de cuentas, era yo el que le había hecho daño a ella y no al revés. Y lo había hecho consciente de mis actos. Aunque nunca imaginé que la situación se saldría tanto de mi control. _

_Terminé de limpiar la herida, esta vez con mucho más cuidado que antes y me permití contemplar su rostro al detalle. Su piel era suave como la de un niño y tenía la nariz respingona y llena de pecas. Y sus labios eran algo pequeños, pero muy carnosos. Ideales para besar. Negué con mi cabeza por dejar que mis pensamientos llegaran tan lejos. Era un idiota. ¡Esa chica era el ser más infantil de la tierra! ¡Y para nada femenina! Si se había peleado a puñetazo limpio contra tres gigantes ¿En que estaba pensando mi loca cabeza? O puede que ese fuera el verdadero problema, que mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar y había dado el control a mi estúpida entrepierna. ¡Y que mal gusto tenía mi amigo de la zona baja! ¿Por qué, de entre todo el maldito género femenino, había elegido a esta estúpida niña testaruda, mal hablada y… y… lo que fuera? Me tendría que tatuar la palabra "acosadora" en la frente para recordar porqué estábamos dónde estábamos._

_¡Bueno amores, nos leemos la semana que viene! Aquí dejo respuesta a los reviews que no tienen login, recuerden dejar un nombre, no solo el guest, ¡así contesto mejor!_

Guadalupe: ¡Hola nena! Sí, aquí estamos de nuevo con mis locuras, jajajajaja, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también aunque no sea redactado por Shaoran, jajajaja. Yo también te mando un gran beso y espero noticias tuyas para ver si te va gustando. Abrazos de oso amiga y te leo muy pronto.

Guest: Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo y comentando. Si quieres deja tu nombre o un sobrenombre y así te contesto mejor. Un besote.

Ksakura Rostran: ¡Hola! Me hace mucha ilusión que te gustara el segundo capítulo, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Ya ves que se ha liado la de cristo… jajajajaja. Un beso muy grande y muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar.

Kariramos: jajajaja, sí, Sakurita sin duda le va a cambiar la vida, y él a ella. Ya has visto que de momento le han caído las locas de tercero, jajajaja. No le ha pegado en sus partes bajas, pero dale tiempo… jajajaja. De momento bofetada clásica. Siempre funciona. Un beso amiga y muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo leyendo y comentando. Nos leemos muy pronto.

James bridsong: Thanks, please, ¡keep reading! See you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora: Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por su gran acogida a esta humilde historia. En verdad adoro leer sus comentarios y me alegra mucho saber su más sincera opinión. El tercer capítulo ha sido especial para mí, pues muchas de ustedes me han comentado que se han sentido sumergidas en los sentimientos que experimenta Sakura. Y eso me hace super feliz, porqué es muy difícil transmitir lo que tengo en mi cabeza con claridad… pero esta vez parece que lo he logrado y quiero saltar de alegría. A ver si en el cuarto también lo logro… aunque no quiero ser ambiciosa. Jajajaja. Un beso super grande y las dejo con la continuación de mis locuras. Nos leemos al final.**

.

_*Le dedico este capítulo a Yi Jie-san. Te deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños (aunque soy consciente de que fue el lunes, jajajaja) y te regalo esta actualización a ti en exclusiva, jajaja. Espero sea de tu agrado. Un beso enorme para ti y los tuyos y muchos abrazos de oso mimoso ?_

.

**Mi Fan número 246**

.

**Capitulo cuarto**

.

_Arrepentimiento_

.

No había nadie en la enfermería, así que una vez más estábamos los dos solos. Vi su figura a contraluz y por alguna razón me puse nervioso. Kinomoto había demostrado ser muy diferente al resto de chicas y eso me llevaba de cabeza, debía admitirlo. Pero no era momento de estar pensando en lo bien que le sentaba el nuevo corte de pelo, o lo admirable que había sido su actuación allí abajo. Su ceja estaba sangrando y estaba convencido de que era por mi culpa. Cogí agua oxigenada, unas gasas y un par de tiritas del armario y me acerqué a ella.

\- Toma asiento, te ayudaré a curar esa herida. – esos ojos verdes me fulminaron por milésima vez ese día y suspiré agotado. Sabía que me lo merecía, pero al menos podía darme unos minutos de tregua. Aunque para mi sorpresa se sentó en una de las camas en silencio y esperó.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado? – su voz autoritaria hizo que diera un respingo y vi una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios. - ¿Te pongo nervioso, Li?

\- No. – Ignoré los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y me senté a su lado fingiendo estar en mis cabales. Dejé los utensilios sobre la cama y tragué pesado armándome de valor para encararla. ¿Todas las chicas desprendían esos aromas dulzones o solo era ella? Mi mano levantó su flequillo y sentí como se tensaba bajo el tacto de mis dedos. ¿Quién era el que estaba nervioso ahora?

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Un poco… - se suponía que mi atención estaba centrada en la herida de su ceja, pero esos ojos jade me habían atrapado una vez más. ¿Por qué eran tan grandes? Era casi antinatural. Parecía sacada de un manga shojo - ¿Qué?

\- Na…nada. - ¿Había tartamudeado? ¿Yo?

Parpadeé un par de veces y tosí incómodo. Si no me calmaba, esa chica notaría lo turbado que me sentía. Y no podía permitírmelo. ¡Era una niñata por el amor de dios! Ni siquiera podía considerarse atractiva. Mona… puede. Pero no entraba en la clasificación de "chica guapa". No. Debía estar bajo los efectos de una insolación o algo. No era normal estar sofocado de esa forma sólo por sentir la suavidad de su tacto. ¿verdad? Cogí la gasa y la empapé en agua oxigenada. Luego me giré y la encaré de nuevo. Pero… ¿Por qué me miraba tan fijamente? Joder, así no había quien se concentrara.

\- Esto te va a escocer un poco…

\- ¿Crees que es el primer corte que me hago? – Rodé los ojos y conté hasta diez. ¿es que no podía ser un poco menos cortante y no sé… más dulce? Nadie se fijaría en ella si era un ogro. Un momento… ¿Por qué iba a querer yo que fuera dulce? ¿A mí que me importaba?

\- Vale. Perdón por intentar ser amable – Y como siempre que no sabía controlar mi genio, me dejé llevar por mi irritación y limpié la herida con demasiada fuerza. Kinomoto cerró el ojo un poco y se mordió el labio, y enseguida me di cuenta de que era mi culpa. – Lo siento… no quería ser tan brusco…

\- Da igual. Sólo acaba para que pueda irme.

Vale… comprendía los motivos por los que era tan arisca conmigo y estaba más que justificado. Aun así, me enojaba que fuera tan seca. Aunque no podía quejarme. A fin de cuentas, era yo el que le había hecho daño a ella y no al revés. Y lo había hecho consciente de mis actos. Aunque nunca imaginé que la situación se saldría tanto de mi control.

Terminé de limpiar la herida, esta vez con mucho más cuidado que antes y me permití contemplar su rostro al detalle. Su piel era suave como la de un niño y tenía la nariz respingona y llena de pecas. Y sus labios eran algo pequeños, pero muy carnosos. Ideales para besar. Negué con mi cabeza por dejar que mis pensamientos llegaran tan lejos. Era un idiota. ¡Esa chica era el ser más infantil de la tierra! ¡Y para nada femenina! Si se había peleado a puñetazo limpio contra tres gigantes ¿En que estaba pensando mi loca cabeza? O puede que ese fuera el verdadero problema, que mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar y había dado el control a mi estúpida entrepierna. ¡Y que mal gusto tenía mi amigo de la zona baja! ¿Por qué, de entre todo el maldito género femenino, había elegido a esa estúpida niña testaruda, mal hablada y… y… lo que fuera? Me tendría que tatuar la palabra "acosadora" en la frente para recordar porqué estábamos metidos en todo este embrollo.

Tomé las tiritas y me obligué a despejar mis pensamientos con otro tema que me había estado intrigando.

\- ¿Qué cinturón eres? – Kinomoto levantó la ceja herida y vi claramente el dolor en sus ojos. - ¿Te duele?

\- No es nada. ¿A que te refieres con cinturón? – Me levanté para tirar las gasas llenas de sangre y el envoltorio de las tiritas y noté que me seguía con la mirada.

\- He llegado justo cuando arrinconabas a Ren contra el suelo. Esos movimientos no son los de alguien aficionado. Has estudiado artes marciales. ¿verdad? – un leve rubor cubrió su rostro y me pareció que lucía encantadora. Otra reacción estúpida de mi parte, para que conste. Esa chica era de todo, menos encantadora.

\- No tengo ningún cinturón… mi hermano me enseñó. Tomoyo también lo intentó, pero el esfuerzo físico no es lo suyo…

\- Pues te enseñó muy bien.

El rubor se hizo más intenso y no pude evitar dejar ir una pequeña sonrisa. Y esos ojos me miraron como si hubieran visto algo insólito. Y puede que fuera verdad. No recordaba la última vez que me había reído con alguien del género femenino. Si es que a ella se la podía clasificar dentro de ese grupo tras el espectáculo que había dado. Puede que fuera ese el motivo de mi fascinación por ella, no la veía como una "chica". Era más como un tío… un posible colega. ¿no? Aunque, para ser totalmente sincero conmigo mismo, debía admitir que me pareció jodidamente sexy ver a alguien tan menudo enfrentarse a esos gorilas. Así de gilipollas me tenía esa niña tonta. Y la odiaba por ello.

\- Pero ha sido muy estúpido intentar atacar a esos tres. Eres muy bajita y ellos son fuertes y absurdamente altos. Creo que Shen alcanza el metro noventa…

\- Lo sé. Pero estaban… - vi como se debatía internamente sobre si debía contarme algo y finalmente decidió que era mejor estar callada. ¿Pero por qué? La curiosidad siempre podía conmigo.

\- Estaban… ¿qué?

\- No importa. – tomé asiento a su lado y la miré de reojo. Cuando la vi por primera vez en el gimnasio me pareció una niña de primaria. Tenía unos ojos demasiado grandes y una sonrisa tremendamente infantil. Pero, aun así, había algo en ella que me atraía. Si joder, vale, lo admitía. La viera o no como una chica, Sakura Kinomoto me atraía. Aunque sabía de antemano que era mera curiosidad por lo distinta que era de todas las demás tías que me perseguían. Sin duda, era mi fan más extraña.

\- A mí si me importa… todo lo que te ha pasado estos días ha sido culpa mía. Mis amigos me advirtieron de que había cometido un error, pero no quise escucharlos. – mis dedos se movieron solos traicionando mi autocontrol y tomaron un mechón castaño de su corta melena. Kinomoto dio un salto y casi no pude evitar reírme. ¿Realmente odiaba el contacto humano o era sólo cuando yo la tocaba? Aunque no me disgustaba la idea de ponerla nerviosa. – Me sorprendió que te cortaras el cabello… y no puedo evitar pensar… que puede que esto también sea culpa mía… - tragué pesado porqué en verdad temía su respuesta. Sí esas locas habían llegado tan lejos como para cortarle el cabello, me moriría de la culpa. – Las… las chicas de tercero no habrán… - no pude terminar la frase, y sus ojos me estudiaron por unos segundos antes de contestar con palabras frías.

\- No te creas tan importante. Me lo corté por mi trabajo en la piscina. No me gusta llevar gorro y pensé que así no sería necesario. – y la respuesta me llenó de puro alivio. ¡No sé que habría hecho si hubiera sido cosa mía! Una cosa era que la molestaran y otra muy distinta que le hicieran bullying a gran escala. Jamás quise algo así. Y por un instante llegué a pensar que las tipas de tercero habían cruzado el límite. Gracias a dios me había equivocado.

Lo cierto es que Eriol y Takashi llegaron a preocuparme de verdad con sus teorías. Así que decidí salir de dudas y hablar directamente con Kinomoto. Lo intenté varias veces en el trabajo, pero la muy idiota me rehuía. Así que un día me harté y la esperé fuera, en el callejón de atrás. Quería saber hasta qué punto la estaban acosando en el instituto y decirle que intervendría de ser necesario. Era travieso, vale, pero no un monstruo.

La vi salir a toda prisa e iba a llamarla cuando me di cuenta de que no era el único idiota esperando por ella. El muchacho era alto, moreno y mayor que Kinomoto. Bastante en realidad. Pensé que debía ser universitario. ¿Sería su novio? A día de hoy, aún no lo sabía, pero si tuviera que apostar diría que sí lo era... Ningún hombre mira con esos ojos a una mujer sino siente amor por ella. Y me enfurecí un poco al pensar detenidamente en ello. ¿Cómo esa niña tonta podía ser miembro de mi club de fans si ya tenía novio? ¡Que falta de respeto hacía el pobre diablo! Además… ¿cómo podía ser yo un fetiche para esa estúpida si salía con un universitario? Otro enigma más que añadir a la misteriosa Sakura Kinomoto.

Me gustaría decir que me fui y les di la intimidad que merecían… pero… la curiosidad pudo conmigo (¿había mencionado ya que era demasiado curioso?) y me quedé escondido en un rincón, escuchando. Aunque a penas sí pude oír algo, estaban demasiado lejos. Pero sí pude comprender que el tipo estaba preocupado por su corte de pelo. Al parecer ella juró que jamás se lo cortaría, o eso me pareció entender. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que quizá el maldito corte había sido cosa de esas locas que tenía por fans. Sabía que las de tercero eran un grupo algo "radical". Y me sentí fatal con sólo pensarlo.

Pero se me olvidó toda mi preocupación en cuanto vi como el chico la trataba tiernamente y ella se dejaba sumisa. ¡Idiota Kinomoto! Coqueteando abiertamente mientras se paseaba por el instituto con panfletos del club y me perseguía hasta el trabajo. ¿Qué haría esa niña tonta si aparecía y le contaba a ese gilipollas su secreto? Seguro que don universitario la enviaba a tomar viento. ¿Y como una chica tan simple e infantil como ella había logrado a un tipo así?

¡Que más daba! Debía dejar atrás la bilis que sentí ese día por su desfachatez de pavonearse frente a mí con "don perfecto" y centrarme en lo importante. Su corte de pelo no había sido una trastada de mis fans (Gracias a los cielos) Así que dejé atrás mi mal recuerdo y volví al aquí y el ahora. La miré de nuevo tras largos segundos de silencio. Parecía algo nerviosa y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la salida con anhelo. Pero no la dejaría huir tan rápido.

\- Me alegro de que fuera decisión tuya y no una chiquillada… por un momento temí que estuvieran así de locas… - sus ojos me analizaron con cautela logrando ponerme nervioso.

\- No. Fue decisión mía, tranquilo – su voz sonó casi como un susurro y algo en mi pecho tembló. Casi prefería su voz cuando era chillona y fuerte. Carraspeé y fingí estar ocupado con la cajita de las tiritas.

\- Bien.

\- Pero sí me destrozaron la bicicleta. – alcé las cejas sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? – la oí suspirar y la seguí con los ojos cuando se levantó para mirar por la ventana.

\- Mi bicicleta. No sé quién fue, pero alguien la desmontó de arriba abajo y me rompió algunas piezas. – joder, ¿en verdad habían hecho algo así?

\- Yo… no te preocupes. Cubriré los gastos. Tú solo….

\- No te lo cuento para que pagues el mecánico. La arreglaré yo misma. Esa bicicleta me es muy preciada y prácticamente la monté yo misma. El sillín, los pedales, las ruedas y los piñones. Los añadí, modifiqué y moldeé a mi gusto. Joder, ni siquiera he terminado de pagarla aún… aunque supongo que eso es lo de menos… – Así que era aficionada al ciclismo… esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderme. – Te lo cuento para que seas consciente de hasta qué punto puedes ser influyente en este instituto. Mis amigas han sido acosadas sólo por defenderme y Tomy… bueno… Digamos que hoy no ha sido el primer día que llora por mi causa. Nos hemos criado juntas y todo lo que me afecta a mí le repercute a ella y viceversa. Por eso… te pido que te retractes. Ella no tiene la culpa de toda esta mierda.

\- ¿Retractarme?

\- Sí. Has dicho que soy tu novia. No sé que pretendías ya que dices que no querías que todo llegara tan lejos… pero retráctate.

\- No puedo hacerlo. – noté sus ojos arder, y quise aclarar mis motivos. - Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora por ti. Si eres mi novia, nadie se atreverá a tocarte.

\- ¿Y puedo saber por qué crees esa estupidez? Porque todos dieron por supuesto que lo era, y por eso mismo me han estado rompiendo los zapatos, tirando los libros a la basura, pintarrajeando mensajes sobre mí en las pizarras y gritando obscenidades por los pasillos. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto ahora? – la miré sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo. Sabía que le gastaban bromas, pero… no que eran tan crueles. Mierda… mis peores temores se estaban cumpliendo, pues parecía que Eriol y Takashi habían dado en el clavo. Aún así intenté restarle importancia al asunto para que ella no me viera afectado.

\- Porqué lo sé. Antes era solo un rumor, una posibilidad. Ahora que he dejado claro que es cierto y que yo te protegeré, nadie te tocará de nuevo. Debes confiar en mí en esto. – su risa sarcástica me dolió más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

\- ¿Qué confíe en ti? ¿Qué tú me protegerás? ¿De qué vas? ¿Primero me metes en toda esta locura y ahora quieres ser el príncipe de brillante armadura que salva a la princesa?

\- No es eso. Sé que no tienes ningún motivo para confiar en mí… pero aun así te lo pido. Prometo que no dejaré que te hagan nada más.

\- No. – sus esmeraldas me miraron con intensidad y tragué pesado como un niño asustado. – No quiero que me relacionen contigo y por supuesto que no necesito tu estúpida protección. Retráctate y listo – Claro que no quería nada de mí ahora. Si don universitario se enteraba de que era su "novio" se enfadaría con ella por ir detrás de mí como todas las demás y la botaría. ¿Pues saben qué? ¡Se lo merecía por descarada! Y fue la rabia ante semejantes pensamientos lo que me hizo olvidar el daño que le estaban haciendo y me llevó a actuar como un idiota una vez más.

\- Claro… por eso formas parte del club de fans… porqué no quieres que te relacionen conmigo… eres una hipócrita ¿lo sabías? - vi su ira crecer por segundos y me dije que era un imbécil.

\- Eres un idiota y un creído. – Si… eso también… Caminó en dirección a la puerta y esta vez no tuve el valor necesario para detenerla. – Asegúrate de que nadie toca a mis amigas y yo dejaré el gimnasio y saldré de tu estúpida vida. Eso era lo que querías ¿no? Mañana hablaré con Yuko.

\- Kinomoto…

\- Adiós Li.

Vale. La había cagado a base de bien. No sólo no había logrado disculparme correctamente, sino que además la había vuelto a ofender. Pero en parte era cierto ¿no? Ella era una de esas tontas que me miraba de lejos y sacaba fotos sin mi permiso. ¿verdad? ¿Por qué sino se habría unido a ese estúpido club y me había seguido hasta el gimnasio?

Pero ya no importaba demasiado los motivos que tuvo para ser una de "mis acosadoras". Si antes me admiraba o me seguía, ahora estaba claro que no quería saber nada de mí. Lógico. Le había lanzado al cuello a medio instituto. Joder… aun me costaba creerlo. ¡Que terribles podían llegar a ser esos imbéciles! Había oído los rumores y eran una puta locura. Había toda una red de chismorreos absurdos dignos de un guion de cine. Hasta oí a unas chicas de primero que decían, totalmente convencidas, que Kinomoto me había engañado diciendo que tenía una enfermedad terminal y que por eso yo había accedido a salir con ella. Lo que decía… una puta locura. Sin duda las niñatas de ese maldito club tenían demasiado tiempo libre y un extra de imaginación sádica.

La enfermera entró justo entonces y ambos nos miramos sorprendidos. Aunque no sabía porqué me pilló por sorpresa, es decir, estaba en la enfermería.

\- Yo… lo siento. Ya me voy.

\- ¿Te encuentras mal Li? – vi el sonrojo en sus mejillas y rodé los ojos. ¡Hasta la puta enfermera? ¿En serio?

\- No por algo que usted pueda curar.

\- Pero puedes quedarte a descansar si lo necesitas… puedo… - intentó rozarme el brazo con sus largos dedos, pero me aparté con brusquedad chascando la lengua.

\- No. Gracias.

Sali bajó la atenta mirada de la jodida enfermera y cerré la puerta de un manotazo. Maldito género femenino. En verdad a veces me planteaba sinceramente el pasarme al otro lado. Los hombres eran mucho más sencillos de tratar y comprender. Pero por desgracia para mí, el cuerpo masculino no me atraía en lo más mínimo. Así que suspiré por milésima vez ese día y me dirigí a la azotea. Las clases habían empezado y ni muerto me aparecía por allí para soportar a esos dos metiches que tenía por mejores amigos.

\- Si hay algo que soporto menos que las tías, es a Eriol cuando tiene un chisme sobre mí…

Estaba subiendo la escalera que daba acceso al tejado del instituto cuando el interfono resonó por toda la maldita institución.

\- Se ruega a los siguientes alumnos se personen inmediatamente en el despacho del director; Shen Iwara, Daiki Fuma y Ren Akino de la clase 2-B, Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji de la clase 1-E y Shaoran Li de la clase 2-C. Gracias.

\- Jodidamente genial…

Mi madre iba a crucificarme por esto. Lo sabía. Giré sobre mi mismo y me dirigí a paso lento a lo que sería mi puta condena. Pasar desapercibido era imposible para mí, pero al menos me jactaba de ser responsable y correcto. Alguien de confianza y algo así como un modelo a seguir en conducta y cualificaciones. Pero heme aquí, frente al despacho del director y no precisamente para recibir un diploma por mis logros académicos. Llamé suavemente y esperé la voz que me diera paso, pero no oí nada.

\- Ya Sakura… no será para tanto…

\- ¡Ay Tomy! Sé que dios me odia, pero…Porfa porfa, que no llamen a casa… no quiero preocupar a papá por esto… - me giré para contemplar a las dos recién llegadas y vi como ambas me miraban con el ceño fruncido. Vaya… otra fémina que se permitía el lujo de despreciarme. Empezaba a echar de menos los suspiros bobalicones.

\- No es necesaria esa mirada de odio, Kinomoto.

\- Tampoco es necesario comer dulces, pero me agrada hacerlo. – levanté los ojos agotado y me crucé de brazos.

\- El director no está. – la castaña pasó a mi lado sin mirarme y llamó a la puerta como si le fuera la vida en ello. – Eso ya lo he probado yo, Kinomoto. – solo recibí un gruñido como respuesta y me limité a tomar asiento a un lado de la puerta, tras un mueble de secretaría.

\- Puede que esté de camino Sak. Relájate un poco ¿quieres? - ¿Sak? Curiosa forma de llamarla… era casi infantil. Pero en verdad le quedaba…

\- Yo solo quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes… no puedo permitirme un suspenso.

\- Haberlo pensado antes de pegarme un puñetazo en la cara, Kinomoto. – los tres miramos al trío que recién llegaba con una ceja alzada y los puños crispados, aunque era evidente que mi presencia les pasó desapercibida. – Sabía que eras una tía rara con eso de jugar al futbol con los de primero en los descansos, pero no te tenía por un marimacho… hasta hoy – por algún motivo que desconocía sus palabras me irritaron en demasía, así que saqué fuerzas de algún lado y me levanté lentamente haciéndome notar al fin. Los tres se echaron atrás y me reí por dentro. Patético… - Joder Li. ¿De dónde sales? Que susto.

\- ¿A sí? Perdona Shen… no quería asustarte… prometo avisarte la próxima vez que decida levantarme de la silla. – las caras de esos tres eran dignas de admirar. - ¿Estás tan pálido por la perdida de sangre o es el miedo el que te hace lucir como un puto fantasma? – oí la risa de Kinomoto a mis espaldas y eso me enardeció. Aunque no comprendía para nada el motivo.

\- Vete a la mierda Li. – me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa ladeada y me limité a disfrutar del momento. Ya que me habían metido en este apuro, al menos me divertiría a su costa. A fin de cuentas, eran unos idiotas que habían golpeado a una chica. A Kinomoto nada menos. No podía pasarlo por alto. ¿verdad? Es decir… no es que en verdad me importara que fuera a ella precisamente, pero era su "supuesto" novio y no podía no hacer nada. ¿a qué no? Era solo eso. Eso, y que me lo estaba pasando en grande.

\- Vamos… ¿no me dirás que mi chica te pegó tan fuerte? Tienes la nariz como una berenjena. ¿Con qué le has pegado Sak? ¿Con un puño americano? – vi con satisfacción el sonrojo en esas preciosas mejillas y me tomé la libertad de acercarme para rodear sus hombros. – Eres una fierecilla cariño. – me temí lo peor al ver esos ojos en llamas, y casi pude sentir venir el golpe directo a mi nariz. Pero gracias a los dioses algo en ella hizo que se refrenara y sólo me miró con desprecio. Muy mal disimulado, debía añadir. ¿Alguien creería que era mi novia si me miraba con esa repugnancia? Un poco de colaboración, por favor.

\- Perdón por no irme con chiquitas con tres capullos.

\- Veo que los rumores son ciertos entonces, Kinomoto. – todos nos giramos a la velocidad de la luz y tragamos pesado. El director Clow estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no vaticinaba nada bueno. – Pero no paren por mí… sigan con su animada charla.

Los seis nos inclinamos pronunciadamente y esperamos a que nos llamaran de uno en uno para oír nuestras versiones, pero para nuestro total asombro el director nos dejó entrar de una vez y nos sentó frente a un televisor de tubo que al menos tenía quince años.

\- Menuda antigualla tiene usted ahí, director. – Todos miramos a Daidouji como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, pero esta no se mostró para nada azorada.

\- ¿A que es maravillosa? Ya no hacen televisiones así… ahora todo es alta definición y un montón de efectos especiales. Pero para los que amamos los clásicos… esto es lo mejor del mundo. – esa niña le miró con los ojos como platos y casi no pude evitar reírme. ¿Es que todas las amigas de Kinomoto estaban igual de locas que ella?

\- Me temo señor, que no puedo responder a una estupidez así…

\- ¡Tomy! – Kinomoto intervino entonces con una cara de puro pánico, la verdad es que comprendía su reacción. Todos mirábamos a la chica con la boca abierta. ¡Menudas confianzas se tenía con el profesor Clow! – Lo siento profesor… es que Tomy ama la tecnología y a veces se le va de las manos…

\- Oh, no se disculpe Kinomoto. Es un país libre. Su amiga Daidouji puede opinar como guste, no por eso me voy a liar a puñetazo limpio con ella. ¿verdad? – la castaña enrojeció al instante y yo levanté una ceja. Eso era injusto. Y no iba a quedarme callado.

\- Profesor Clow, si me permite. – vi como su mano se levantaba y me miraba de reojo.

\- No Li, no se lo permito. – y me quedé literalmente con mi boca abierta deseosa de una réplica. – Creo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras y voy a dejar que esta televisión nos cuente la verdad. ¿Les parece?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¡Que idiota! Menos en los baños y los vestuarios, había cámaras por toda la puta escuela. Pues claro que todo había quedado grabado. Joder… me iban a expulsar. Ya podía empezar a ensayar mi gran discurso de disculpa para Ieran Li. Oh sí… mi autoritaria madre no me iba a pasar esta ni de puta broma.

\- Pues que bien…

\- ¿Decía algo señor Li?

\- No señor… no decía nada.

La imagen en blanco y negro apareció frente a nosotros y sentí mareo. Al menos ahora podría ver bien lo que había pasado. Los tres miembros del club de baloncesto se agitaron a mi izquierda y sonreí de lado. ¿Qué habrían echo esos idiotas para estar tan nerviosos? Pero lo cierto es que nos quedaríamos con la incógnita. Pues el video nos mostró solo tres espaldas musculosas. ¡Malditos gigantes!

\- Señor… eso no muestra…

\- Silencio, Kinomoto. Luego.

\- Pero…

Tomé su mano sin siquiera pensar porqué, y negué con la cabeza. Sakura me miró enfadada, pero luego comprendió que debía serenarse. Clow no era conocido por ser un mal director, aunque yo se la tuviera jurada por permitir a esas estúpidas tener su club de fans. No. Era mejor esperar y ver que rumbo tomaba la situación antes de protestar.

Puede que el video no mostrara "el motivo" que causó la violenta reacción de Sakura, pero si se vio a las mil maravillas el golpe de nudillos directo a la parte baja de la nariz de Shen. Para cualquiera, podría haber sido un golpe de suerte, para mí, que practicaba más de cinco especialidades de artes marciales desde mis tiernos cuatro años, era un movimiento perfecto. Directo y eficaz, pensado para personas de fuerza menor y frágil estructura. Y Sakura lo había ejecutado como toda una experta.

\- Eres buena… - Kinomoto me miró sonrojada y el resto como si hubiera dicho la estupidez del día. Y lo cierto es que así era. Debía empezar a leer mejor el ambiente. Pero Clow no pareció molesto por mi torpeza, más bien divertido.

\- No creo que sea el momento de alabar la técnica de la señorita Kinomoto, joven Li.

\- Perdone, no era mi intención ser inapropiado.

Si, realmente se me iba el santo al cielo con lo que respectaba a esta sorprendente niña que tenía por compañera de trabajo. Pero me centré de nuevo en las imágenes, y volví a disfrutar del placaje e inmovilización realizados contra Ren. El muy idiota ni lo vio venir. Era sencillo subestimar a una chica, mucho más a una tan menuda como ella, pero también podía ser un gran error. Aunque lo peor fue ver como el capullo de Daiki la cogía del cabello con fuerza y la tiraba sin ningún miramiento contra la pared. Cerré los puños y sentí rechinar mis dientes hasta desgastarlos. Ahí fue donde perdí la cabeza y me metí de lleno en la puta pelea enviando a la mierda mi intachable vida estudiantil. Y efectivamente, me vi a mí mismo de espaldas a las cámaras, levantando del suelo al capullo de Daiki para luego lanzarlo contra el par de idiotas que tenía por amigos. Luego solo conmoción, alboroto y mi propio reflejo sacando de allí a Kinomoto.

El director apagó la cinta y nos miró sonriente. Eso solo podías significar que nos caerían las siete plagas.

\- Bien, ahora sí dejo que hable Kinomoto.

\- En el vídeo no se ve como insultaban a Tomoyo y Ren le levantaban la falda descaradamente.

\- ¡No hice tal cosa!

\- Claro que lo hiciste. – Ambas hablaron indignadas y a la vez y al fin supe el motivo concreto de la discusión. Se habían propasado con su mejor amiga. Simple y llanamente. Pero ¿qué tenía que ver eso conmigo? Al final era todo por esa tal Tomoyo ¿no? Y yo había pensado que era cosa mía. ¡Es que mira que era idiota!

\- Cómo no se ve en el video, es la palabra de unos contra otros. Pero lo que está claro es que la señorita Daidouji no hizo nada malo. Puede retirarse.

\- ¡Pero fui un testigo!

\- Sí, pero es subjetiva. Dirá lo que sea para defender a Kinomoto. No me sirve. Por favor, vuelva a clase señorita Daidouji.

Todos vimos como la chica morena se levantaba indignada y salía de allí a la velocidad del rayo, azotando la puerta como toda una reina del drama. ¡Menudo carácter tenia la muchacha! Parecía una muñeca, pero en realidad era Chucky.

\- Bien, ahora sólo queda determinar el castigo que les voy a poner a ustedes cinco…

\- Señor… por favor… no puede suspenderme… siento mucho todo…

\- Kinomoto, como siempre se adelanta. No voy a suspenderla. – Abrí los ojos casi tanto como ella y los cinco quedamos con la boca abierta de par en par. – Puede que algunas instituciones lo consideren un castigo ejemplar, pero yo no creo que darles una semana de vacaciones sea algo bueno. Así que no, señorita Kinomoto. No voy a suspenderla.

\- ¿Entonces? – ahora fui yo el que intervino con una ceja alzada.

\- Pues estaba pensando en horas extraescolares para ayudar a la escuela en aquellas tareas que puedan requerirles. Ya saben… colaborar con el consejo, ayudar con los festivales, las ferias, los viajes, limpiar el laboratorio y quitar la hierba de los jardines… ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¡Pero es que yo no puedo! – todos los presentes nos quedamos mirando a Kinomoto. – Es decir… trabajo casi todas las tardes. – Será mentirosa la muy pilla. Yo más que nadie sabía que el gimnasio solo nos ocupaba el martes y el jueves. Eso dejaba tres tardes libres. Me sentí tentado a desenmascararla, pero en vez de eso preferí disfrutar de sus artimañas. A ver hasta donde era capaz de mentir "santa" Kinomoto.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo saber dónde? Porqué necesitaré confirmar-lo señorita Kinomoto… - y aquí se jodía toda su farsa.

\- Pues… en un gimnasio que se llama "Flor de loto" los martes y jueves… y los viernes y sábados en una cafetería del centro. Ojos de gato. Pero también me llaman algunas tardes más para cubrir bajas o cuando hay mucho trabajo, por lo que no puedo comprometerme con usted después de clase - ¿Una cafetería? Joder, eso no lo sabía. ¿Cuándo estudiaba esa mujer? ¿Y por qué tenía dos trabajos con solo dieciséis años?

\- No es para nada recomendable que un alumno de primero tenga dos trabajos, señorita Kinomoto. Recomendaré a su padre que…

\- ¡No! Por favor… mi padre se culparía. Es mi decisión…

\- Pero sus cualificaciones…

\- ¡No se verán afectadas, lo juro! Haré lo que sea… vendré los domingos a limpiar o dos horas antes por la mañana, pero no le diga nada a mi padre. Ya tiene suficiente… yo…. – Sakura agachó la cabeza y vi cómo se removía nerviosa en la silla casi al borde del llanto. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Tanto miedo le tenía a su padre? Debía ser más estricto aún que el mío. – Por favor… no preocupe a mí familia. Me haré responsable de mis acciones. Lo prometo. – El director Clow estudió sus palabras y luego suspiró.

\- Esta bien, Kinomoto. Por el momento permitiré que haga sus tareas por la mañana, pero la vigilaré de cerca. Si sus cualificaciones bajan de la media, avisaré a su padre. ¿Lo ha entendido?

\- Si señor. Gracias…

\- El resto se quedarán a las cuatro o tras sus actividades en el club.

\- Señor… yo haré el mismo horario que Kinomoto. – Clow levantó una ceja, pero parecía divertido.

\- Que romántico señor Li… no le tenía por un "novio" posesivo. – Genial, al parecer hasta el director estaba al tanto de los rumores.

\- Yo… no es eso. Yo también trabajo dos días a la semana.

\- ¡Que juventud más trabajadora! Eso me da esperanzas para esta generación. ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Hacen horas en un supermercado o gasolinera? – Los tres idiotas negaron con la cabeza y Clow suspiró. – Bien. Hablaré con algunos profesores y el consejo estudiantil y organizaremos un horario. Les citaré de nuevo mañana. Sí se repite una situación similar, llamaré a sus padres. Pueden retirarse.

Y lo hicimos. Casi salimos corriendo escaleras abajo suspirando de puro alivio. Ni aviso a nuestros padres, ni suspensión. Aunque mi tiempo libre se había reducido a la nada por culpa de mi metedura de pata. ¡Horas extraescolares! Joder… menuda mierda. No sabía si la suspensión era mejor opción, la verdad.

\- ¿Soy yo, o el director no ha dicho durante cuanto tiempo tendremos que hacer de putas mujeres de la limpieza? – Oí a Shen empezar su discurso contra el mundo, pero no estaba de humor. Tomé la mano de Sakura una vez más y la llevé a un rincón de la segunda planta, lejos de oídos curiosos. Esas esmeraldas me miraron con odio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creí que había sido culpa mía lo de hoy, pero por lo que he entendido todo se resume a tu amiga Daidouji.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que se metían con ella? Nadie había tocado a Tomoyo desde que dio comienzo el curso en marzo. Pero desde que medio instituto se mete conmigo, Tomy ha estado como loca defendiéndome por los pasillos. Hasta tuve que detenerla un par de veces para que no fuera a tu clase a retorcerte el cuello. – La miré achicando los ojos, no muy convencido de la explicación. – De todos modos ¿qué importa? No te hubieras metido y estarías ahora tranquilo en tu clase. Nadie te pidió nada.

\- ¡Creí que era culpa mía!

\- Es culpa tuya.

\- Eso dices tú, yo solo veo a tres idiotas detrás de las faldas de una tía buena. – vi como sus cejas se levantaban y los ojos empezaban a chispearle.

\- Deja a Tomoyo lejos de tus juegos Li. Ni le pongas un ojo encima.

\- ¡Joder Kinomoto! No me interesa tu puñetera amiga. Además, para todos los de este instituto eres mi novia. No quedaría muy bien que fuera tras las faldas de tu mejor amiga. ¿No crees?

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no pienso aceptar eso! Te he seguido el juego con esos idiotas para no complicar más la situación, pero esto termina aquí. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

\- Sí… también habías dicho en la enfermería que dejarías el gimnasio, pero al director Clow le has dejado claro que no será así. ¿verdad? ¿O solo era una excusa? – vi con una sonrisa de boca cerrada como esos ojos analizaban mis palabras y pasaban de la ira a la sorpresa. ¡La muy idiota ni lo recordaba!

\- Oh… mierda, es verdad. Ni lo pensé. – Rodé los ojos, impaciente. – Pero no importa. Antes de empezar en el gimnasio vi un par de anuncios cerca de mi casa. Buscaré otra cosa y dejaré el gimnasio en cuanto tenga otro trabajo. Te lo prometo. Ya se lo contaré luego al director.

\- No. – ambos nos sorprendimos por mi rápida y seca respuesta.

\- ¿No? ¿No qué?

\- No. No dejarás el gimnasio y no desmentirás mis palabras.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Vete a la mierda Li! ¡Estas como una puta cabra! Montas todo este lío para que deje el puto gimnasio y ¿ahora me dices que no quieres que lo deje? ¡Que te jodan! – vale, en parte tenía razón, pero ya había dicho que lo sentía ¿no? Bueno… quizá no con esas palabras… pero si me había dado a entender. Sabía que me había pasado un pelín de la raya…

\- Solo intento remediar un poco mi error ¿vale? No debí lanzarte a medio instituto, lo reconozco. ¡Pero tenía mis motivos! ¡Tú me perseguiste hasta el jodido gimnasio! ¿Qué clase de loca hace eso? Creí que serías un puto grano en el culo que me seguiría a todas partes y por eso te amenacé. ¿Qué harías tú si una tipa loca se presenta en tu maldito lugar de trabajo para acosarte? – esas esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par y esta vez si vi venir su mano directa a mi mejilla, por lo que pude agarrar su muñeca a tiempo. Ambos nos miramos retadoramente y noté mi respiración demasiado acelerada. ¡Estaba jodidamente nervioso y ni siquiera entendía por qué!

\- ¡Eres un maldito creído de mierda! ¿Qué yo te seguí al gimnasio? ¿Qué te acosé? ¡Son todo paranoias tuyas! ¿Te crees que eres el puto centro del universo?

\- Oh, vamos. ¡Es dos más dos! ¿Por qué ibas a buscar trabajo a una puta hora de camino? ¿Y por qué ibas a pertenecer al jodido club de fans de locas histéricas y correrías por el instituto cargada de panfletos con mi puñetera fotografía? ¿Eh? ¿Es que vives cerca del gimnasio acaso y te trasladas todos los malditos días una hora para venir al instituto? ¡No! Claro que no.

\- Eres… eres…

\- ¿Vives cerca del gimnasio Kinomoto? – por alguna razón deseaba que me dijera que sí, que todo era una estupidez mía. Por primera vez en mi vida, prefería estar equivocado y tener que admitir mi error. En verdad quería que ella no fuera una más… lo quería. Pero sus ojos temblaron y supe la respuesta.

\- No, Li. No vivo cerca del gimnasio – Pero uno nunca tiene lo que desea. Me tragué mi decepción y me crucé de brazos. – Pero…

\- Claro que no… ¿por qué ibas a ser diferente? Me seguiste al puto trabajo. Eres otra niña tonta más a la que solo le importa mi cara y mi apellido. ¿verdad? – vi la ira crecer en esos ojos, pero una vez más estaba enfadado y no me importó. – ¡¿Tengo razón?!

\- ¿Sabes qué? No voy a dignarme a contestar a eso. Piensa lo que te dé la puta gana, no vas a creerme de todos modos – la vi girarse y por algo que aún no entiendo, la detuve una vez más.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A clase. – Pero el timbre sonó en respuesta y pronto todos los alumnos salieron en tropel al pasillo. Ambos notamos todas las miradas dirigirse a nosotros y como el chismorreo se extendía. Joder, algunos hasta nos señalaban. Kinomoto se encogió cohibida.

\- Te acompañaré a la salida. – su mano se soltó bruscamente y me miro con algo parecido al desprecio.

\- No será necesario.

\- ¡Shaoran! – ambos nos giramos dejando atrás la tensión por unos instantes. Eriol venía a paso apresurado con Yamasaki a un lado y mi cartera. – Joder cabrón, te hemos buscado por todas partes. Oímos que el director te había llamado – Los ojos azules del que era mi supuesto mejor amigo se clavaron en Kinomoto y supe que el mundo estaba en mi contra. – Oh… mierda, pobre criatura… veo que los rumores son ciertos.

Hiraguisawa se agachó cerca de Sakura y como si la conociera de toda la vida levantó su flequillo para ver su herida. Para mi deleite la castaña se tiró para atrás asustada y rehuyendo el contacto físico. Al parecer, no era solo conmigo. Kinomoto odiaba que un tío la tocara (claro que eso no incluía a "don universitario"). Sí, sin duda mi fan más extraña.

\- Perdona cielo, no quería asustarte. Me llamo Eriol Hiraguisawa y soy un buen amigo de este cabrón. Te pido perdón por lo gilipollas que es a veces. Ya le avisamos que besarte frente a todos no era para nada una buena idea – Rodé los ojos por milésima vez ese día y bufé cansado. Teniendo amigos así, ¿Quién necesitaba enemigos? – Y este de aquí es Takashi Yamasaki.

\- Hola Kinomoto. – Sakura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, pero seguía atenta a cualquier movimiento de ese par.

\- No les tengas miedo, son idiotas pero inofensivos.

Cogí mi cartera y pasé mi brazo por encima de los hombros de Sakura. Por alguna razón quería alejarla de las manazas de esos dos. Ella dio un respingo, pero no se apartó. Me sorprendí al principio, pero al ver a un grupo de harpías mirándonos supe porqué estaba tan tensa y porqué no me había apartado de un manotazo. Eran las estúpidas locas de tercero. Vaya… así que no era tan valiente como quería aparentar. Se enfrentaba a tres gorilas, pero tenía miedo de una decena de tipas locas. Me agaché ignorando las sonrisas socarronas de mis amigos por nuestra "confianza" y le susurré al oído.

\- ¿Tienes miedo Kinomoto? Ahora sí vas a dejarme acompañarte a la salida ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sakura! – medio pasillo se giró ante semejante grito y luego un remolino castaño me empujó con fuerza para tirarse a los brazos de "mi novia" - ¿Pero qué te han hecho esos idiotas? Tienes la ceja amoratada y un corte horrible. ¿Y quién te ha puesto las tiritas? Así no se cerrará el corte… – Sakura se separó azorada, pero le sonrió de forma cariñosa.

\- Oh, vamos Chiharu, no es para tanto. – tres chicas más aparecieron entonces. Una de ellas era Daidouji, pero no conocía al otro par. Eriol estaba rebosante de alegría ante tanta mujer reunida. Tan pendiente estaba de su lengua afilada que no me di cuenta de que la chica con trenzas se había puesto frente a mí. Era casi tan bajita como Kinomoto. - ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! – me eché para atrás y levanté las manos en señal de rendición. No quería que esa loca me saltara encima. Mucho menos frente a todo el puto instituto - ¡Eres un bastardo engreído! – Sin duda las amigas de Kinomoto eran un caso aparte. Yamasaki aplaudió detrás nuestro y vi como el idiota de Hiraguisawa se le unía con una sonrisa. Malditos traidores.

\- Joder Shaoran, al fin un grupo de mujeres que no te idolatra… me siento inspirado. Necesito conocerlas a fondo preciosas damas.

Les ignoré a todos deliberadamente y me alejé todo lo que pude de esa niña enloquecida para tomar de nuevo la mano de Kinomoto. Esta me miró reprobadoramente, pero con un golpe de cabeza le señalé una vez más al grupito de chicas de tercero. Seguían allí de pie, mirándonos fijamente con caras de profundo odio.

\- Te acompaño a por tus cosas y te llevo a casa. Aún no hemos terminado de hablar y temo por lo que puedan hacer ahora esas fanáticas si te dejo sola.

\- Suelta a Sakura ahora mismo. – la mocosa de trenzas seguía despotricando a mis espaldas, pero preferí ignorarla una vez más. Sólo la mano de Kinomoto al tirar de mí me paró en seco.

\- Está bien. Tú ganas. Pero antes voy a despedirme de las chicas. – levanté los hombros resignado y la dejé hacer. Vi como cogía a la tipa gritona por las manos y la miraba dulcemente y me cabreé un poco. Claro… con ella si era dulce y buena.

\- Chiharu, tengo aún algo que tratar con Li, mañana os pongo al día ¿vale? No te preocupes, estoy bien.

\- ¿Qué estás bien? ¡No vas a irte con él!

\- Chiharu… deja de gritar por favor… nos está mirando todo el mundo.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Por culpa de este imbécil te han estado amargando la vida! ¿O acaso esperas que le perdone? ¡No voy a olvidarlo en mil años! – su dedo se levantó acosadoramente y señaló al grupito de tercero que tan asustada tenía a la castaña - ¡Esas tipas locas de tercero te encerraron en el baño, Sak! ¡Te ataron con bridas! ¡Y te cortaron el cabello que durante años dejaste crecer! ¿Cómo puedes irte ahora con él? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera permitir que te toque?

Vi como Kinomoto agachaba la cabeza y dejaba ir un suspiro. Pero mi corazón había dejado de latir justo en ese instante. Agarré el brazo de la tipa de trenzas y la obligué a mirarme. Eso no podía ser verdad… No… Kinomoto me dijo que se lo había cortado por la condenada piscina. Me había dicho claramente que había sido decisión suya y que las locas de tercero no habían tenido nada que ver… ¡Esa niña mentía!

\- Repite eso…

.

**Continuara…**

.

**Notas de la autora: Vale… esto fue largo… jajajaja, pero como el siguiente lo redacta Sakura tenía que cortarlo aquí, porqué quería que fuera Shao quien viviera estos momentos, jajajaja. Cuesta entrelazar los acontecimientos en orden cuando quieres que sea uno u otro el que redacte, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo. ¿y bien? ¿Les ha llegado un poco el caos de sentimientos que experimenta nuestro lobito? Espero que un poco sí, me cuesta más explicar su forma de ver las cosas… el muy terco… jajajaja. Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente y por favor, por favor, díganme que les parece de momento el fic. ¡Las quiero!**

.

_Su risa me taladró la cabeza y quise morirme allí mismo. ¿Por qué de repente el muy cabrito se la pasaba riéndose y se portaba tan suave conmigo? ¡Sus cambios de humor eran insufribles! Me guio hasta una mesa al lado del tocadiscos y me senté limpiando la silla con una servilleta de papel. ¡Qué asco de lugar! Como viera una rata salía corriendo. Lo juraba por dios. Levanté la vista y tragué pesado al darme cuenta de que esos orbes ámbar estaban fijos en mí. Noté la sangre subir a mis mejillas y por eso mi reacción fue algo hostil. _

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?_

_\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? _

_\- ¡Porqué no me dejas ni hablar!_

.

**Vale preciosas, aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews sin Login, ¡un beso!**

.

Rominiwi: Las siete plagas cayeron, pero gracias a dios parece que se han parado. O será solo la calma antes de la tormenta… jajajaja. Ya veremos. Y sí, Shaoran es un terco que no admite que siente algo ni a él mismo, pero todas sabemos que ya está perdido… jajajaja. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado amiga. ¡Nos leemos muy pronto y gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando!

AthenaSL: Yo te amo más, jajajaja. A mi también me gusta esta Tomoyo loca pero siempre pendiente de su Sakura. Es un personaje entrañable nuestra Daidouji, jajajaja. Espero que ya no estés angustiada por el "novia" que gritó Shao, jajajaja. Yo creo que nuestro lobo trama algo… jajajaja. Gracias por leer esta historia y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Besos!

Guest: Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara, jajajaja. En cuanto a lo de que Sakura no se lo ponga fácil a Shao… ¡claro que no! Jajajaja, aquí va a sufrir el lobito, te lo digo yo. Jajajaja. Un beso y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando (y si me pones un nombre o un sobrenombre, ¡te podré contestar mejor!) Nos leemos pronto.

Guadalupe: Ves, no ha sido tanto, las semanas pasan rápido mujer, jajajaja. Lamento mucho leer que en tu colegio te hacían bullying… yo también pasé por algo así a mis doce años, y duró hasta casi los quince (era super delgada, casi parecía anoréxica, y en mi colegio se burlaban muchísimo por eso…) pero luego todo mejoró y descubrí a mis mejores amigos que aún conservo. Así que… ¡no hay mal que por bien no venga! Espero que estés super bien y que este capi también sea de tu agrado. Te doy las gracias por estar conmigo leyendo y comentando y te mando un abrazo super fuerte.

Camili: jajajaja, ¿te gusta este Shao orgulloso, terco y gruñón? Jajajajaja A mí me encanta hacer esa parte infantil de él, cómo cuando llegó a Tomoeda pensando que merecía las cartas solo por ser un Li, jajajaja. Pobrecito, lo que va a tener que aguantar. Espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado y que no sea pesado, jajaja. Mantener las historias ligeras y livianas es un don que creo que no tengo… jajajaja. Un besote amiga.

Ksakura Rostran: Me ruborizas mujer, jajajaja. Soy del montón, pero todo lo que hago lo hago con ilusión, jajajaja. Espero que este capitulo sea también de tu agrado y que ya empecemos a ver lo duro que será para Li, jajajaja. Un beso enorme y gracias por leer y comentar amiga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la autora: Y aquí llego de nuevo con mis locuras. Ya ven que subo cuando puedo... mañana y pasado lo tendré a tope, y me quiero curar en salud... Jajaja. Bueno, no saben lo feliz que estoy por sus comentarios. Son un cielo… de verdad. Me encanta leer sus teorías y saber las emociones que experimentan. De momento parece que estoy logrando transmitir bien el carácter de ambos, por lo que estoy super happy. Jajajaja. Pero aquí les dejo el capítulo, deseosa de saber su opinión. Porqué hasta hace nada, este era mi capítulo favorito. (ahora que he terminado de pulir el siete… esto ha cambiado un poco… jijijiji) pero, aun así, me gustó mucho escribir esta versión de Sakura y sus sentimientos adolescentes. Adoro poner vulgaridades en su boca, tengo una sobrina de quince años, y si algo he aprendido, es que hoy en día somos todos unos mal hablados (y los adolescentes, aún más, jajajaja) Venga pues, a disfrutar y ya me cuentan que les parece. ¡Recuerden que los quiero! **

.

**Mi Fan número 246**

.

**Capitulo quinto**

.

_Hablando con la pared_

.

Y una vez más la boca de Tomoyo me ponía en un aprieto. ¿Por qué le había contado a las chicas lo sucedido en los baños? Le pedí que no se lo contara a nadie… que no quería que sintieran lástima por mí. Hasta le dije a ese imbécil de Li que el jodido corte de pelo había sido decisión mía. Y por eso ahora veía ese par de ojos fulminarme con llamas doradas, por mentirosa. ¿Pero a él que demonios le importaba si habían sido ellas? A fin de cuentas, era todo culpa suya. Yo solo quería ahorrarle el mal trago y el cargo de conciencia. ¿Por qué parecía que iba a matarme entonces? ¡No podía con su mal carácter! Idiota egocéntrico… grrr…

Don popular tomó de nuevo mi mano como si fuera de su propiedad y me arrastró pasillo arriba a paso apresurado. Las protestas de Chiharu retumbaban por las paredes, pero Li hacía oídos sordos. Miré para atrás y pedí perdón con la mirada a mis amigas, aunque sólo recibí ceños fruncidos y ojos preocupados. Tomoyo me interrogaría en cuanto pisara el umbral de nuestra casa… Y Chiharu al día siguiente si es que no me llamaba por teléfono antes… esa noche tendría que ensayar un buen discurso de disculpa y una mejor explicación.

Al menos el grupito de tercero había desaparecido en cuanto mi amiga las acusó a voz en grito, así que no veía ninguna razón para seguir con Li. Podía soltarme bruscamente y gritar para que me dejara en paz. Pero decidí morderme la lengua y claudicar. No me serviría de nada armar otro alboroto. Con uno por día había más que suficiente. Puede que a él le gustara llamar la atención, pero yo prefería ser de las invisibles. Claro que ahora eso era algo jodidamente imposible gracias al palurdo que me había secuestrado y su "beso" de la muerte.

Así que me resigné a seguirle. Hablaríamos (otra vez) y le dejaría claro que todo terminaba aquí. Se lo escribiría en la puta frente si era necesario. ¿Es que no comprendía que no quería tener nada que ver con él? ¿Qué todo era un desafortunado y absurdo malentendido? El muy capullo se había montado su jodida película y no había quién lo sacara de su fantasía. Pero yo no iba a rebajarme y suplicarle que me dejara explicárselo todo. Ya lo había intentado un par de veces, y ni siquiera me había dejado terminar una puta frase. ¡A la mierda! ¡Qué siguiera pensando que era el ombligo del mundo! El muy imbécil…

Observé una vez más las caras de los alumnos que nos íbamos cruzando, en busca de uno solo que nos ignorara, pero obviamente no tuve éxito. ¡El muy cabrito sí que era popular! De verdad que seguía sin comprender el porqué de tanta fascinación por ese niñato. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no reconocía una sola cara, ni tampoco las clases por las que pasábamos.

\- Oye Li…

\- ¿Qué? – se paró en seco y me miró furioso y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que rodar los ojos. ¡Que temperamento se gastaba!

\- ¿Se puede saber a donde vamos?

\- A tú clase a por tus cosas. – me reí ligeramente y él me miro como si estuviera loca. Crucé mis brazos y le miré traviesa.

\- Ah… pues mi clase está un piso más abajo y en dirección contraria ¿sabes?

La cara que puso fue digna de enmarcar. Todo rojo y muerto de vergüenza. Gruñó algo inteligible y me hizo una seña con su mano.

\- Vale, ve tu delante. Yo te sigo. – bufé, cansada, porqué en verdad tenía ganas de saltarme todo ese numerito.

\- Mira Li… Las chicas de tercero ya se han ido y tampoco es que pueda evitarlas toda la vida. Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me acompañes, por si no lo has notado, sé cuidarme solita.

\- Y yo te he dicho que tenemos que hablar y que te acompañaré a casa. Además, no te creo en absoluto. Te he visto la cara cuando han aparecido esas locas, así que deja de hacerte la fuerte conmigo. Estas asustada, admítelo. – dios… era como hablar con una puta pared. Me giré levantando las manos con desesperación y empecé a caminar en la dirección correcta bajo la atenta mirada de los compañeros que aún quedaban por el instituto.

\- Y yo que pensaba que era terca…

\- ¿Has dicho algo?

\- No Li… no he dicho nada.

Cogimos mis cosas y salimos por la puerta principal. Li hizo el amago de cogerme la mano, pero me negué y gracias a dios no insistió. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido a casa, pero los que quedaban rezagados nos señalaban con la boca abierta. Algunas chicas me miraron y chismorrearon por lo bajo, aunque una mirada fulminante de Li las hizo callar y salieron corriendo avergonzadas. Vale… no comprendía su popularidad. Era admirado y temido a la vez. Como un maldito dios nórdico. ¡Solo era un niñato con muchos humos y una cara bonita! ¿Por qué tanta reverencia? ¿O a caso había algo de él que desconocía? No tendría antecedentes penales o algo ¿verdad? ¿O quizá era el hijo de un mafioso?

Le miré de reojo analizando su rostro a escondidas. Li caminaba con el ceño fruncido (como siempre) y la mirada perdida. No, no parecía ser de los que se ensuciaban las manos. Todo en sus gestos rezumaba seguridad y poder. Si tuviera que apostar, diría que era hijo de una buena familia. Adinerado y acostumbrado al servicio de los demás. Aunque hábil en artes marciales. Aun temblaba al ver sus manos alrededor del cuello de Daiki. Le había levantado con suma facilidad, y ese capullo no era precisamente poca cosa. Miré al suelo y jugué con una piedra que encontré en el camino. Salió rodando en dirección al césped y seguí su traqueteo con poco interés. Me mordí el labio, pero finalmente no pude aguantar la curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué te tienen tanto miedo? – vale, no quería profundizar nuestra absurda relación, pero en verdad quería saber los motivos que tenían todos para reaccionar así. Li inspiraba pánico cuando quería, y yo necesitaba saber por qué. Era más que obvio que tenía unos ojos intensos y toscos, pero no era como para salir corriendo solo por una mirada huraña suya. Le oí suspirar y centré mi atención en su rostro bronceado.

\- Pues antes pensaba que era por mi mal humor, por mi apellido o por mis dos títulos nacionales en artes marciales. – abrí los ojos asombrada. ¿Campeón nacional? Joder… eso era admirable. O lo sería si no fuera pavoneándose por ello - Pero ahora creo que no me tienen miedo a mí, sino a las locas que tengo por fans. Y visto lo que te han hecho a ti estos días, tienen motivos más que suficientes para salir huyendo. – me sorprendió su arranque de sinceridad, pero ya que era la primera vez que hablábamos sin gruñirnos o gritarnos, le dejé seguir. – En realidad ni siquiera las chicas de mi clase se acercan a hablar conmigo cuando estoy solo, vienen cuando estoy con Eriol o Takashi, pero siempre por parejas y nunca se quedan mucho rato. Eriol me dijo que era por ese estúpido club de fans y sus normas no escritas. Cosas como "Li es para todas" o "Prohibido intentar ser cercanas a Li".

Me miró por un instante y aparté la vista instantáneamente. ¿Pero por qué? Yo no le tenía miedo. Pero aún así me ponía muy nerviosa ver directamente esos ojos. Eran jodidamente autoritarios e intensos. ¡Idiota Li! Me tenía absolutamente confundida con sus cambios de humor. Tosí un poco y le seguí la conversación simulando indiferencia.

\- Sí, Tomoyo me dijo algo similar. Es aterrador que unas tipejas así se crean con derecho sobre ti. Pero tampoco haces nada para que paren. ¿no? ¿Por qué se lo permites? – Li se puso a mi lado, caminando a paso tranquilo y con la cartera a su espalda. Levantó los hombros y dejó ir un suspiro desalentado.

\- Lo intenté. Fui a hablar con el director un par de veces, pero como el club es de periodismo y no hay ninguna queja de su actitud… no hizo nada para frenarlo. Tampoco le puse mucho ímpetu, la verdad. Además, en el fondo pensé que era mejor así.

\- ¿Mejor? ¿Cómo puede ser mejor?

\- Bueno… cuando entré a este instituto fue el caos. Todas me perseguían por los pasillos, me invitaban a salir y gritaban mi nombre para que me girara y luego chillaban como unas fanáticas. En una semana recibí más de treinta cartas citándome en los jardines.

\- ¿Treinta? – Li sonrío, pícaramente y volví a desviar la mirada.

\- Obviamente no acudí a ninguna. Pero seguían cruzándose en mi camino por los corredores y en clase me rodeaban en cuanto sonaba el timbre. Hasta una se me declaró a voz en grito en la cafetería... la mayor vergüenza de mi vida… pero cuando se fundó el club de fans y esas locas tomaron el control, dejaron de molestarme tanto. – le escuché en silencio, oyendo su voz pausada y monótona, como si lo que estuviera contando fuera la cosa más normal del mundo en vez de una puta locura. – Aunque sigue siendo molesto… aún gritan mi nombre por los pasillos, o me escriben cartas y las dejan en mi taquilla. También me persiguen por todas partes y a veces me desaparecen objetos tales cómo gomas, lápices y esas cosas, pero… al menos ya no me rodean en clase y me taladran con sus absurdas preguntas. Se limitan a observarme de lejos y a escribir todos los detalles de mi puta vida en esa estúpida revista.

\- Y a sacarte fotos a más de quince metros de distancia… - una risa traviesa escapó de sus labios y por algún motivo me ruboricé. El muy cabrón era jodidamente atractivo cuando sonreía. Y sin duda lo sabía y por eso era tan creído. Aunque si la mitad de lo que decía era cierto, no me extrañaba que tuviera el ego tan grande. ¿En verdad lo acosaban tanto? ¡Putas locas!

\- Sí… eso también. A veces veo algún flash por ahí… - agaché la cabeza algo incomoda y noté el viento de mediados de otoño acariciando mis mejillas. Aguanté a duras penas un escalofrío.

\- Yo… no me imagino lo que es que te persigan a todas partes… no entiendo como pueden rebajarse tanto… que poca autoestima… - vi como levantaba una ceja y me miraba con desprecio.

\- ¿En serio? Espera que hago memoria… tú eras mi fan número… mmm… ¿qué numero pone en tu carné verde chillón? Ya sabes… esta justo debajo de mi jodida fotografía. – me paré indignada y le golpeé el hombro con fuerza. O lo intenté, ya que el muy rufián me esquivó con demasiada facilidad.

\- Joder Li ¿Vas a seguir con eso?

\- Si Kinomoto. Toda una vida – rodé los ojos y pensé en explicarle el verdadero motivo ahora que se había calmado un poco, pero me dije a mí misma que ya ni siquiera importaba. Yo solo quería sacarlo de mi vida y volver a mi rutina apaciguadora. Rondar cerca de Shaoran Li no era saludable para ninguna chica, y había quedado más que demostrado.

\- Pues tú mismo. ¿Te parece si paramos en este parque? No es necesario que me acompañes a casa.

Li se paró a contemplar el lugar y me miró ceñudo. Montones de niños corrían arriba y abajo por el tobogán en forma de pingüino y las madres ocupaban todos los bancos disponibles. Había una pequeña parada con bollos y café, aunque todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Sólo el puente del lago estaba vacío, pero un soplo de viento frío desordenó aún más sus cabellos y no pareció gustarle la idea. Tembló como una hoja y no pude evitar sonreír. ¿Sabrían esas fans locas que Li odiaba el frío? Seguro que le tejían cientos de bufandas si se enteraban.

\- ¿Es que no quieres que sepa donde vives Kinomoto?

\- Por supuesto que no quiero que sepas dónde vivo.

\- Tonta…

\- Engreído – otra risa suave y esta vez no pude evitar seguirle con una propia.

\- Vamos, conozco un bar por aquí cerca. No es muy recomendable para chicas de instituto… pero por eso precisamente puedo ir allí y estar tranquilo.

No recomendable no describía para nada esa pocilga de bar, parecía que nos habíamos trasladado al sur de Tejas. Las luces de neón de fuera se caían a trozos, las mesas estaban sucias y llenas de pintadas y el polvo se regocijaba en las botellas que adornaban las estanterías. Una mesa de billar mal iluminada y una máquina de discos era todo el entretenimiento disponible y solo un par de tipos muy extraños bebían en la barra. Me acerqué a Li sin darme cuenta y tomé la manga de su chaqueta. Él sólo me miró y sonrío de lado.

\- ¿No me dirás que una jovencita tan capaz como tú tiene miedo de un simple bar? Porqué has dejado claro que eres una fierecilla busca pleitos.

\- ¡Cállate Li!

Su risa me taladró la cabeza y quise morirme allí mismo. ¿Por qué de repente el muy cabrito se la pasaba riéndose y se portaba tan suave conmigo? ¡¿Había dicho ya que sus cambios de humor eran insufribles?! Me guio hasta una mesa al lado del tocadiscos y me senté limpiando la silla con una servilleta de papel. ¡Qué asco de lugar! Como viera una rata salía corriendo. Lo juraba por dios. Levanté la vista y tragué pesado al darme cuenta de que esos orbes ámbar estaban fijos en mí. Noté la sangre subir a mis mejillas y por eso mi reacción fue algo hostil.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

\- ¡Porqué no me dejas ni hablar! – un camarero trajo una Coca Cola a Li, interrumpiéndonos y me miró con una risa ladina que me recordó ligeramente a la que me dedicaba Kurogane cuando me enviaba a limpiar los baños. El hombre rondaba los cincuenta y tenía los ojos muy cerrados. O puede que fuera por el ambiente cargado y maloliente de ese condenado local.

\- Veo que el lobo se ha traído a un cordero. ¿Vas a pedirme un vaso de leche, palomita?

\- Si, gracias. Sola, fría y con un par de galletitas si logras encontrar alguna que no tenga moho. – vi con satisfacción como ese imbécil abría los ojos presa de la sorpresa y luego miré a Li mientras me cruzaba de brazos indignada. - ¿Familiar tuyo? Por qué ambos son idiotas. – una carcajada fue su respuesta y muy pronto el camarero se le unió.

\- Vaya Shaoran, tienes un gusto la mar de curioso para las damas. Me gusta… Ahora en serio. ¿Qué te traigo cariño?

\- Una soda, no hace falta vaso. Gracias.

\- A ti, preciosa. – sin duda eran parientes. Compartían sus gilipolleces y los cambios de humor. Finalmente, el "odioso número dos" se giró y se fue, dejándome a solas con el "odioso número uno".

\- ¿Sin vaso? ¿Bebes a morro?

\- No pienso poner mis labios en nada que haya tocado directamente ese fregadero. – Li se giró y contempló una pila de vasos sucios acumulados por horas. Casi parecían poder caminar por si solos de la mierda que tenían encima. Miró su Coca Cola con otros ojos y me reí cuando la apartó ligeramente.

\- Sin duda eres la tía más extraña que conozco.

\- Eso es porqué no dejas hablar a ninguna. – giré el rostro porqué no me veía capaz de soportar más sonrisas traviesas de su parte y me concentré en el billar. Al menos tenía veinte años, pero parecía bien alineado. De estar con Touya en vez de con Li, hasta me hubiera animado a jugar un par de partidas.

\- Vale, tú ganas. Te dejaré hablar, así que dime. ¿Por qué me mentiste y no me dijiste que habían sido las de tercero las culpables de tu nuevo look? – Otra vez el maldito tema. ¡Yo que sé porqué no se lo dije! De hecho, hubiera sido lo mejor, así el muy cabrón hubiera sabido el daño que me había hecho. Pero ¿qué quieren que les diga? Cuando vi sus ojos, normalmente huraños, distantes y fríos, tan… no sé… ¿Cálidos? ¿Preocupados? Maldita sea, no pude hacerlo. Pero claro, eso no podía decírselo.

\- ¿De que te habría servido? Ya estaba hecho y en parte fue culpa mía. Me pillaron desprevenida y en desventaja. Pero no volverá a pasarme algo así. Además, no podías hacer nada. A ellas no puedes agarrarlas por el cuello como a Daiki.

\- Pero puedo intimidarlas.

\- Si, ya… eso se te da de muerte. Pero no, gracias. No más víctimas del gran Shaoran Li.

\- Sakura… - di un salto sobre la silla y le miré asombrada. ¿Por qué había dejado de repente el "Kinomoto" con voz gruesa y ponzoñosa para llamarme por mi nombre de pila con esa jodida suavidad? – no debí provocarlas… creí que te harían bromas tontas. Ya sabes… escribir comentarios en la pizarra, esconderte los zapatos… cosas así. Nunca imaginé…

\- Lo dices como si eso te exculpara. ¿Qué diferencia hay en un corte de pelo y un insulto en la pizarra? Ambos actos son totalmente humillantes. Tú eras consciente de que esas tipejas irían a por mí, y lo provocaste sólo por tu idea absurda de que era una acosadora. Me juzgaste sin siquiera intentar conocerme y me jodiste mi vida estudiantil de un plumazo.

\- Es cierto. Y ya he dicho que lo solucionaré.

\- Y yo que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Li. Estoy agotada. De verdad. Entiendo tú situación y sé que esperas lo peor de las personas porqué la vida no te ha demostrado otra cosa. Pero no voy a decirte palabras dulces como "pobrecito Li, lo que tienes que aguantar" porqué no me das ninguna pena. Me hiciste daño, y lo hiciste a propósito.

\- No pretendo dar pena a nadie y desde luego no quiero tu puto consuelo. – el ceño volvió a sus cejas y levanté los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

\- Pues mejor, porqué no te lo hubiera dado.

Vi que abría la boca, seguramente para decir algo hiriente de nuevo, pero esta vez no le dejé interrumpirme. El camarero llegó entonces y dejó la soda mirándome con expresión divertida. Yo le devolví el gesto con un gruñido y luego lo vi marchar mientras pensaba muy bien mis siguientes palabras.

\- Mira Li, no sabes nada de mí ni quiero que lo sepas, pero hay algo que sí necesito que entiendas. No soy tu fan, ni quiero serlo. Lo que quiero es volver a mi rutina aburrida y tranquila. Con mis clases, mis amigos y mi trabajo. Sin tener que preocuparme por bromas tontas ni como afectaran a mis amigas. ¿Lo entiendes? Dijiste que si dejaba el gimnasio harías que todo parase ¿no? Ya te he dicho que voy a dejarlo. Páralo.

Sus ojos llameantes parecieron apagarse poco a poco y contemplé seriamente como se acariciaba el cabello, nervioso. Bebió un trago de su Coca Cola y desvió su atención al suelo pegajoso del local. Casi me temía su respuesta.

\- Ya… en cuanto a eso… creo que subestimé la situación… quería decirles a todos que "eso" fue una simple apuesta y que tú no tenías la culpa de nada, pero… a estás alturas, eso ya no va a servir.

\- ¿Disculpa? – noté mi sangre hervir y como mis hombros empezaban a temblar de la ira - ¿esa era tu jodida solución? ¿Una apuesta?

\- ¡Eh! Si hubieras dejado el gimnasio cuando te lo dije no se habrían propagado todos esos absurdos rumores y la situación no habría ido tan lejos. Eriol y Takashi hubieran divulgado la historia de la apuesta y listo. Además, ¿quién iba a creerse que alguien como yo saliera con…? – le vi dudar demasiado furiosa como para controlar mi mal humor.

\- Termina la frase Li. ¿Con alguien como yo? ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir? ¿Creíste que nadie pensaría que me besaste solo por gusto? ¿Crees que no estoy a tu altura?

\- Yo… no quería decir…

\- ¡Y una mierda! Eso es exactamente lo que ibas a decir. - vale, ya no iba a aguantar un solo insulto más. – ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. De verdad que no. Entiendo perfectamente la persona que eres y sí, tienes razón, alguien como yo jamás saldría con alguien como tú. En la puta vida. – gracias a dios Li eligió estar callado esta vez, y pude dejar ir todo el aire de mis pulmones para calmarme. - Entonces ¿qué? ¿Cómo salimos de este lío Li? Porqué dejar el gimnasio, decir que fue una puta apuesta e ignorarnos el resto de nuestra vida no será suficiente. No con esas tipas de tercero husmeando. Y no puedo liarme a patadas con ellas o me expulsaran.

\- Ya te he dicho la solución. Fingimos salir y te dejaran en paz resignadas. Cuando todo se calme rompemos y cada uno se va por su lado. – es que no podía con ese imbécil. De verdad que estaba al límite de mi paciencia.

\- No voy a fingir salir contigo, Li. ¡No solucionará nada!

\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? Ni siquiera lo has intentado. Una semana. Sólo te pido que lo pruebes una semana. Verás como nadie te toca ni te insulta. – le vi pensar distraídamente y luego añadió unas palabras en voz baja. - Además, pediré la ayuda de alguien… Funcionará. - ¿La ayuda de alguien? ¿De quién? Bah, que más daba.

\- ¿Y si te equivocas?

\- Pues entonces tú, doña sabelotodo, decidirás el siguiente paso. ¿Vale? – le miré desafiante mientras mi cabeza pensaba como loca un modo de negarme. Pero por desgracia no era tan lista. Tomé un trago de mi soda y asentí malhumorada.

\- Hasta este viernes. Ni un día más. Sino funciona, nos sentaremos otra vez y decidiremos otro plan que nos mantenga a una milla de distancia.

\- Vale.

\- Vale.

Ambos nos quedamos callados durante un buen rato, bebiendo y mirando a cualquier cosa menos al otro. Pero se estaba haciendo tarde, y yo tenía un montón de deberes retrasados. Además, Tomoyo estaría dando vueltas por la casa muerta de preocupación. Me levanté lentamente y Li pareció ponerse nervioso de repente.

\- Bueno, pues me voy, Li. – Se levantó a toda prisa y de nuevo tomó mi mano para pararme. ¿Por qué hacia eso constantemente? Su tacto me ponía los pelos de punta.

\- Espera, ya te he dicho que te acompañaré a casa. - ¡Que tipo más testarudo!

\- Sé donde está, no voy a perderme.

\- Joder Kinomoto. ¿Es que contigo nada puede ser fácil?

\- ¿Perdona? – le vi llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y comprendí por qué su cabello siempre lucía tan despeinado. Él mismo se lo desordenaba con sus ataques de frustración.

\- Mira… hasta que todo se normalice haré el papel de novio que se preocupa. Y me aseguraré de que esas tipas no te sigan a casa ni te esperen en una esquina. – vale, ni en mis sueños pensé que pudieran estar así de enajenadas. Pero entonces recordé mi larga melena y su destino y bufé frustrada. Sí, eran capaces de eso y más.

\- Grrrrr… dios… Está bien. Pero te quedarás a una cuadra. No quiero ni imaginar la cara que pondría Touya si te viera llevándome hasta la puerta. – su ceño se frunció y juro que vi la luz de sus ojos opacarse. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Pensaba que seguiría negándome y ahora se daba cuenta de que en verdad debería fingir ser mi novio? ¡Pues ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse! Al hablar de nuevo noté que su voz se había vuelto aún más desagradable.

\- Voy a pagar. Espérame fuera.

Le vi alejarse cabreado con el mundo y me dije a mí misma que jamás lo entendería. Tampoco merecía el esfuerzo, la verdad. ¡Era yo la que debería estar así de enfadada! Mi teléfono sonó entonces y salí para contestar agradecida por tener una distracción. Pero el nombre de mi hermano adornando la pantalla me hizo dudar de si era buena idea cogerlo. Claro que tampoco quería que se preocupara. Conté hasta tres y contesté con voz melosa, rezando para que no se diera cuenta de que aún no había llegado a casa. Touya sabía de sobra que ese día no me tocaba trabajar en el café.

\- Hola Touya.

\- Monstruo, lo siento, pero llegaré tarde esta noche. Tenemos un trabajo grupal y los idiotas de mi clase no pueden quedar otro día esta semana. Sé que te prometí que te ayudaría con los deberes de matemáticas, pero… - mierda, con todo el alboroto ni siquiera lo recordaba.

\- Oh, no pasa nada. Lo entiendo.

\- Te lo compensaré. Este domingo nos sentaremos y repasaremos todo lo que necesites. ¿Te parece?

\- Sí, claro. Prepararé tortitas. – la risa de Touya me aligeró el día y sonreí mucho más contenta. – Y juro que te pondré mucho sirope de chocolate. ¿Vale?

\- Mejor prepara algo más ligero, no va bien estudiar con el estomago lleno, monstruo.

\- ¡Bah! Tonterías. Deja que te mime un poco.

\- Vale, vale. Te dejo, que aún me queda una hora de curro. ¡Estudia mucho!

\- Lo haré Touya. Te quiero.

\- Grrr…

Colgué con una risa suave. Adoraba decirle a Touya que le quería, porqué siempre se quedaba sin saber que contestar. Era demasiado grandote y fuerte para devolverme el gesto, aunque sabía de sobras que también me quería con locura. Me giré aún sonriendo y todo mi buen humor se fue al garete en cuanto le vi la cara a Li. Maldito presuntuoso y su rostro huraño. ¿Cómo iba a aguantarle una semana? ¿Y porqué me miraba como si le hubiera lanzado un trapo sucio a la cara? ¿Ahora no podía ni contestar una llamada?

\- Vamos. – se giró como todo un digno rey del drama y le hice una mueca burlona a sus espaldas.

\- Creído…

\- ¡Es para hoy Kinomoto! – Y mi apellido había vuelto a su boca infeliz.

\- No voy a aguantar hasta el viernes… vamos, ni de coña…

Li me acompañó a casa en absoluto silencio, y tal y como le pedí se quedó a una cuadra de distancia. Eso era menos que nada. Quedamos en vernos ahí al día siguiente para ir juntos al instituto y empezar con el maldito teatro y se fue con el ceño más fruncido que nunca. ¿Había dicho algo para ofenderle? Vale, era posible, pero de ser así se lo había ganado a pulso.

Evidentemente no me libré del interrogatorio de Tomoyo y tras una hora de palabras furiosas e insultos en grupo dirigidos a don creído Li, me puse a estudiar. O lo intenté, porqué no entendí una sola ecuación. ¡Odiaba las matemáticas más que a Li! Y eso no era moco de pavo. Fui a buscar a Tomy para que me ayudara, pero la encontré practicando la presentación del coro. Su voz era dulce como la de un ángel, así que me quedé atontada admirando su actuación. Y obviamente, tras eso, no tenía fuerzas para estudiar. Así que me tumbé en la cama y ahogué un grito en el cojín. Definitivamente algo muy malo había echo en otra vida para que me pasaran tantas cosas odiosas en un mismo día.

\- Estúpido Li.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

La mañana del martes llegó demasiado deprisa y me vi a mí misma esperando en una esquina. Al menos había llegado puntual. No quería ni imaginar la cara de fastidio de Li si llegaba tarde. El rugido de una moto me hizo levantar la vista y me sorprendí cuando esta paró justo frente a mis ojos. El conductor llevaba el uniforme de nuestro instituto bajo una chaqueta de cuero y al levantar su visera comprobé que sin duda se trataba de Li. Nadie más en el mundo tenía una mirada así de intensa.

\- Buenos días, "amor".

\- ¡Oh, cállate! ¿Por qué vienes en moto? Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una. – él levantó una ceja, escéptico.

\- Menuda fan de pacotilla. Todas saben que adoro las motos. ¿No lo has leído en la dichosa revista? – diez…nueve…ocho… sigue contando Sakura… tú cuenta y no le des un puñetazo… Aguanta. - Normalmente la aparco lejos del instituto y cojo un atajo a pie. Pero hoy quiero hacer una entrada triunfal con mi novia. ¿Subes?

\- No Li, no me subo. Como no tuviste el detalle de informarme, no me he traído mi casco.

\- Una lástima. Los accesorios de Hellow Kitty te van. – Abrí los ojos víctima de la sorpresa ¿Cómo demonios sabía él que tenía un casco de Hellow Kitty? Quise preguntar, pero su mano me extendió un casco en color verde pastel y se bajó la visera mirando de nuevo al frente. – Es para hoy, cielo. Llegaremos tarde.

Lo tomé aún con la boca abierta y me lo puse a regañadientes. Olía a nuevo y era exactamente de mi talla. No lo habría comprado expresamente para mí… ¿verdad? No era precisamente un casco barato… ¿tanto dinero tenía su familia? Me dije a mí misma que debería empezar a leer la puta revista para comprender quién era "mi novio". Podría preguntarle a él, pero sinceramente eso me apetecía aún menos.

Condujo a toda velocidad por las calles de Tomoeda, y me sorprendí a mí misma disfrutando del viaje. Conducía con agilidad y sin movimientos bruscos. El día se había levantado cálido y su espalda me protegía perfectamente del viento. Además, amaba esa moto. Le dije a mi hermano que se comprara una "ninja", pero no me hizo ni caso. Mira tú por dónde, Li tenía mejores gustos de los que creí. La moto tumbó con gracia la curva que desembocaba en nuestro instituto y las miradas empezaron a llegar. Todos los alumnos se giraron a contemplarnos a pesar de no reconocernos y cuando aparcamos en el parking el tiempo pareció detenerse a nuestro alrededor.

\- Sin duda hemos logrado su atención… - Li se quitó el casco con una sonrisa y esperó pacientemente a qué me bajara. Sentí un nudo en mi estomago y carraspeé incomoda mientras él ponía el caballito a la moto. – Al menos ahora no tendré que estacionar a un puto kilómetro de distancia. Salir contigo al final va a tener sus ventajas… ¿Vas a quitarte el casco Sakura?

\- No.

Le oí reírse y sentí su mano entrelazarse con la mía, horrorizada. Me giró con suavidad y me quitó él mismo el maldito casco dejándome a la vista de todos. Cómo no me atrevía a mirar a mi alrededor, concentré mis ojos en sus facciones perfectas. Suspiré inconscientemente al verle tan cerca. Sus ojos era lo que más llamaba mi atención, pero debía admitir que también tenía una mandíbula fuerte y uno labios jodidamente tentadores. Me sonrojé salvajemente por mi estúpido pensamiento y desvié la mirada. ¡No seas tan estúpida y débil Sakura! ¡Es un jodido creído y un idiota! No puedes simplemente quedarte como panoli mirándole. Pero no pude evitar volver a hacerlo totalmente azorada en cuanto noté sus dedos acariciando mi corta melena.

\- Pareces una loca… toda despeinada. – su voz fue tan dulce que casi sentí un escalofrío de pura satisfacción. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se subió a mis mejillas y me maldije por mi inexperiencia con los hombres. ¡Ni de coña podría con todo ese numerito de novios cariñosos!

\- ¿Te… te has visto tú acaso?

Y otra risa matadora más para la colección. ¡Maldito playboy! Sabía el magnetismo que desprendía y lo usaba a su antojo. Era buen actor, tenía que reconocérselo. Seguía muerta de miedo y sin querer mirar a nuestro alrededor, pero aun así podía notar como todos nos observaban y señalaban. ¿Qué éramos? ¿Una puta atracción de circo? Esperé pacientemente a que guardara todas las cosas en el sillín trasero y gracias al cielo oí a Naoko llamarme de lejos.

\- ¡Sakura! – casi corrí a su encuentro, dejando a Li tras de mí y me lancé a sus brazos aliviada.

\- Gracias a los dioses. Una cara amiga.

\- ¿Por qué has venido con Li? ¿Estás loca? – agaché la cabeza, incómoda y jugué con mis pies.

\- Yo… es una larga historia. Luego te la cuento. Por ahora sácame de aquí ¿quieres? Me siento como en un jodido escaparate – vi como sus ojos se perdían tras mi espalda y supe que Li estaba detrás de mí. Me giré para encararlo lo más dignamente posible y tomé la mano de Naoko. – Ella me acompaña a partir de ahora Li. Estaré bien. – sus ojos se posaron en mi compañera, pero Naoko le aguantó la mirada sin problema. ¡Un punto para mi adorada amiga!

\- Como quieras Sakura. Te veré más tarde. – y para mi total infarto se agachó con toda la naturalidad del mundo y besó mi mejilla. – Pero acostúmbrate a llamarme Shaoran, suena algo extraño que mi novia me llame Li. ¿no crees amor? – sentí todo mi cuerpo estremecerse y el hijo de puta lo notó, porqué sonrío con malicia y se alejó tan campante.

\- Vale… eso ha sido raro. Creo que Chiharu implosionará cuando se entere. – miré a Naoko aún con la boca abierta y asentí. El día iba a ser muy largo.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Por alguna razón, nadie en todo el día se atrevió siquiera a dirigirme la palabra. Tampoco me hicieron bromas ni me insultaron por los corredores. Era algo solitario… pero mucho mejor que la locura de los últimos días. ¿El muy cabrón tenía razón? No… no podía ser tan fácil. Algo me decía que solo era la calma antes de la tormenta. Algo muy malo estaba por pasar.

Hablé con las chicas a la hora del almuerzo. Se mostraron tan escépticas como yo con la jodida solución, pero tampoco se les ocurrió un plan alternativo. Así que decidieron seguirme a todas partes y protegerme de las chicas de tercero y del mismismo Li. Me contaron que, tras nuestra salida triunfal de ayer, estuvieron hablando un buen rato con Hiraguisawa y Yamazaki. Al parecer eran los mejores amigos de Li y ambos juraron que era un buen tipo. Ninguna de ellas se lo creyó del todo, pero al menos se sentían algo más tranquilas con respecto a todo el plan.

Y mi última clase dio comienzo y ya sentía pánico porque en una hora volvería a irme con Li. Al menos ahora llegaría puntual al gimnasio, claro que tampoco importaba mucho ya que debería dejarlo esa misma semana. Miré la pizarra con desasosiego. Las ecuaciones se mezclaban en mi cabeza y como siempre no comprendía nada. ¿Quién dijo que era obligatorio enseñar optimización en la secundaria? ¡Era demasiado complicado!

Gracias a los dioses llamaron a la puerta y pude dirigir mi atención a algo menos agobiante que las endemoniadas matemáticas. Claro que no me esperaba que el mismísimo Li fuera el que entrara. Todas las chicas empezaron a suspirar y muy pronto el chismorreo inundó la clase.

\- Disculpe la interrupción, profesora, pero el director me manda a buscar a Kinomoto. – toda la clase se giró a mirarme y yo tragué grueso. ¿Y ahora qué? Joder… no me daban un respiro.

\- Oh, por supuesto Li. Kinomoto ¿qué hace aún sentada? Ya ha oído. – me levanté arrastrando los pies y caminé en dirección al patíbulo. Nada bueno podía salir de aquello. – Oh, pero antes… ya que está levantada ¿puede resolver este ejercicio antes de irse? Es tan sencillo que no le llevará más de un minuto. ¿Verdad?

Vi como la muy cabrona sonreía satisfecha. Sabia de sobra mis dificultades en esa materia y quería ridiculizarme frente a toda la puta clase y el mismísimo Li. Miré el gran pizarrón con un miedo atroz y la ecuación se me puso borrosa. El mal presentimiento que me había acompañado todo el día tomaba forma y era aterrador. Caminé lentamente y tomé una tiza casi temblando. Miré el planteamiento inicial sintiendo las risas detrás de mí y cerré los ojos cogiendo fuerzas. Si tan sólo Touya me hubiera podido enseñar anoche como estaba previsto, ahora no estaría en este maldito aprieto. Aún así empecé a plantear la solución más probable, recordando lo poco que había comprendido ayer mientras hacía los putos deberes, pero supe, por la risa sarcástica de la profesora, que no lo estaba haciendo correctamente. Claro que no… ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer algo bien?

\- Kinomoto, al menos debería ser capaz de resolver esto. ¿Acaso no ha hecho la tarea que dejé para hoy? ¿O estaba demasiado ocupada saliendo y divirtiéndose por ahí?

Noté las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, pero decidí contenerlas. Si lloraba ahora, sería aún más humillante. Y no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto. Para mi sorpresa alguien a mi lado tomó una tiza y me señaló un punto de la ecuación. Li estaba casi rozándome mientras contemplaba lo que yo había escrito.

\- Habías empezado bien Sak, sólo que siempre te pones muy nerviosa y quieres resolverlo demasiado rápido. Si miras con atención verás que con esta ecuación la Z varia exponencialmente en función del valor de X, por lo que el resultado sale incorrecto. Hay que evitar que eso ocurra para poder calcular bien el volumen… ¿sabes cómo? – abrí los ojos totalmente pasmada. Li me miraba tranquilamente y con una sonrisa ¿cariñosa? Toda la clase se había quedado en silencio y ni siquiera la bruja de la profesora se atrevió a interrumpirle. - ¿Sak? – Parpadeé un par de veces y miré lo que me indicaba.

\- Oh… si pongo un paréntesis aquí… y aquí…

\- Correcto. Y sólo te queda…

\- Multiplicar el valor de Y para determinar la capacidad.

\- Muy bien Sak. ¿ves? No eres mala alumna, solo tienes profesores mediocres. – las risas estallaron al instante y pude ver como la maestra se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Li la había humillado en un santiamén y yo había comprendido al fin un maldito ejercicio de optimización. – Con permiso profesora, me la llevo ya.

\- ¡Váyanse!

Li me dirigió hasta la salida apoyando su mano en mi espalda y pude ver a Tomoyo aplaudir alegre antes de que saliéramos. Toda la clase se le unió con más aplausos y vítores y al cerrar la puerta dejé ir un suspiro de puro alivio. Li tenía de nuevo el ceño fruncido y caminaba furioso.

\- Yo… eh… gracias. Nunca había comprendido un ejercicio de matemáticas tan rápidamente…

\- ¡Esa tía es una imbécil! Ningún profesor debería disfrutar humillando a sus alumnos. ¡Por bobos y cabeza huecas que estos sean!

\- ¡Oye! Que te estaba dando las gracias. – Li se giró malhumorado y me miró de frente.

\- Nunca dejes que te traten así de nuevo. ¿me oyes? Por eso te pisan esas locas de tercero, porqué te dejas. ¿Dónde está la tía que se pegó con medio equipo de baloncesto? – agaché la cabeza avergonzada y miré a un lado. No quería oír un regaño de su parte. Ni siquiera me conocía. - ¿Me estás oyendo Sakura?

\- No me conoces y no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, Li. Te agradezco tu intervención, pero sé cuidarme sola.

\- Ya, perdona si lo dudo.

Li volvió a caminar y le seguí en silencio. Podía haber seguido discutiendo con él, pero no nos llevaría a ningún lado y en el fondo, sabía que tenía algo de razón. No me había defendido de los ataques, ni de las bromas. Me limité a soportarlo y sólo actúe cuando Tomoyo se vio directamente afectada. ¿Era una cobarde? Puede que lo fuera…

El despacho del director estaba igual que la última vez, pero sólo Li y yo estábamos reunidos para la ocasión. Clow nos miró con una sonrisa y nos indicó que tomáramos asiento. Y lo hicimos asustados.

\- ¿Cómo está la pareja más popular del instituto? – me sonrojé a la velocidad de la luz y agaché la cabeza. ¡Malditos rumores! A este paso hasta Touya se enteraría – Bien, bien. Tengo ya sus horarios y tareas extra escolares. ¿Preparados? – ambos asentimos y vimos con terror la gran sonrisa de su boca. – Perfecto. Li, he decidido que voy a usar su gran popularidad a mi favor. Así que sus tareas serán muy sencillas y no le robarán mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Participará en el festival de invierno de forma activa. Sus compañeras del consejo escolar me han informado de que fue poco colaborador la última vez. Según ellas, el año pasado se escondió en su clase y no dejó de quejarse de sus tareas asignadas. Pero esta vez, le quiero repartiendo entradas y vales aquí y en otros institutos y recibiendo a los visitantes en la entrada el día del festival, preferiblemente con un disfraz tipo cosplay. Ya sabe que los fondos que se recauden serán para su viaje escolar de principios de enero, así que dé lo mejor. – vi como gruñía por lo bajo y no pude evitar reírme. Pobre Li, expuesto a sus fans como un artículo en subasta. – También aceptará participar en el concurso de popularidad.

\- ¡Eso ni de coña! – solté una risa y me miró furioso.

\- Oh, sí lo hará. Y también participará en el festival deportivo Inter escolar dentro de tres semanas. Natación, atletismo y fútbol. El profesor Terada me ha dicho que es usted el mejor. – vaya… eso sí que me sorprendía gratamente. Campeón de artes marciales y buen deportista. Al final resultaría que Li era más que una cara bonita.

\- No sabía que fueras bueno en deportes, Shaoran… - Remarqué su nombre poniendo mi voz de fanática más aguda e hice que mis ojos brillaran con estrellitas doradas solo para fastidiarle. Esos orbes ámbar me fulminaron de nuevo y esta vez si que tragué pesado. Debía tener cuidado con el lobo.

\- Y ahora usted, Kinomoto. – mierda, estaba tan distraída con su castigo que había olvidado por completo que ahora venía el mío. – He oído que es usted toda una artista con el pincel. Así que hará los carteles del festival deportivo y también los de invierno y acompañará a Li a repartir los panfletos y vales a otros institutos. Que él se ocupe de atraer a las señoritas, y usted se ocupará de los chicos. ¿Le parece? Puede usar un disfraz también Kinomoto, seguro que su amiga Daidouji estará más que dispuesta a ayudarla en esa tarea. La veo como una pequeña hada de los bosques…

\- Pero… - el director levantó su mano y vi como Li se reía a gusto. El muy cabrito me la estaba devolviendo. – También se ocupará de animar con las porristas. Sé de buena tinta que lo hecha de menos…

\- ¿Porrista? ¿Tú?

\- Oh, cállate. ¿Cómo sabe todo eso director? ¿Es que nos espía? – Clow se recargó en la silla sonriendo deliberadamente y pensé que podría ser perfectamente un familiar de Li por lo retorcido que llegaba a ser cuando se lo proponía. Quizá tenían antepasados comunes y ni lo sabían.

\- Digamos que mi hijo es un gran admirador suyo. Lo ha deslumbrado señorita Kinomoto. – levanté una ceja pensando en quién demonios era su hijo cuando la imagen de unos ojos azul cielo la mar de atentos se me cruzó por mi alocada cabeza.

\- ¡Yue! Pues claro… Yue Reed… no había caído en ello.

\- Muy bien señorita Kinomoto. Sí, Yue es mi hijo. Y tengo entendido que son buenos amigos. – Bueno… amigos era una palabra muy exagerada para la relación que manteníamos, pero no iba a decirle eso a su padre. Además, por lo poco que le conocía, era un chico estupendo.

\- Algo así…

\- ¿Algo así? Que cruel es el amor de los jóvenes… - ¿amor? ¿De qué hablaba ese hombre? Yue sólo era un compañero con el que hablaba a veces. Vi como Li le fulminaba con la mirada y comprendí que en realidad estábamos fingiendo ser pareja, por lo que el comentario del director era más que inapropiado. – Pero no le demos más vueltas. Le pregunté a mi hijo sobre usted, y también hablé con algunos profesores. El profesor Terada me dijo que se niega a formar parte del club de atletismo a pesar de que fue una pequeña estrella infantil. – Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

\- Yo no diría tanto… sólo gané algunos campeonatos, nada más.

\- Tres interestatales, según tengo entendido. Que suerte tengo. – Juro que quería que la tierra me tragara en ese instante, no me gustaba para nada ser el centro de atención, y por culpa de Li y ahora del maldito director, iba a estar en boca de todos. – Así que también participará en el festival deportivo. Atletismo y natación, como Li. El equipo de futbol femenino está completo… pero puedo…

\- No, está bien. Ya me ha metido en las porristas. Pero… ¿cómo voy a ensayar? Ya le comenté que trabajo casi todas las tardes…

\- Una de las chicas se ha roto la pierna y necesitan urgentemente una sustituta experimentada. La capitana ha accedido a enseñarle las rutinas a primera hora de la mañana todos los martes y jueves. Se llama Meiling Li, supongo que siendo la prima de su novio ya la conoce. – miré a Shaoran con la boca abierta y este solo me sonrío de vuelta. – Bien. Listo. Pueden volver a sus clases. El consejo les tendrá al día de sus horarios y obligaciones. Retírense.

Ambos salimos en silencio y en cuanto se cerró la puerta me dejé caer en una de las sillas de recepción. Li tomó asiento a mi lado con una mueca mal disimulada.

\- Artista, atleta y porrista. ¡No dejas de sorprenderme! ¿Cómo puedes ser porrista con lo bajita que eres? Bueno… supongo que eres fácil de lanzar… pero no te imagino para nada con esas falditas tan cortas y….

\- Déjalo, quieres. Ya estoy bastante fastidiada. – Li levantó las manos en señal de rendición, pero la risa que se le escapó no sonó para nada a persona arrepentida.

\- ¿En verdad ganaste tres interestatales? Y yo fardando de mis dos títulos nacionales… – Asentí avergonzada y miré al suelo. No quería hablar del tema, la verdad. Lo dejé por motivos que no quería sacar a colación y formaba parte de mi pasado. No tenía más importancia. Li me miró con detenimiento, pero pareció darse por enterado. - Bien "Sak", solo faltan diez minutos para que suene la campana. Te acompaño a tu clase y nos vamos para el gimnasio. ¿Te parece "cariño"?

\- Grrr… no sabes cuánto te odio…

Le seguí totalmente abrumada por todo lo acontecido ese día. Desde que había iniciado el curso escolar mis días habían sido tranquilos, monótonos y para nada interesantes. Más bien el tiempo fluía lento y me limitaba a existir. Pero desde que Tomoyo me había inscrito a su maldito club de fans mi mundo había dado un giro completo y se había convertido en todo un puto manga shojo. ¡Y ni siquiera me gustaban! Era Tomoyo la que se regocijaba en sus romances estúpidos y llenos de azúcar.

\- Si… definitivamente alguien de arriba me odia muchísimo…

.

**Continuará…**

.

**Notas de la autora: Y aquí se queda este capítulo de Sakura y su mala suerte. Jajajaja. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Parece que entiendo de matemáticas? Jajajaja, porqué les aseguro, que para nada. La optimización es mi peor pesadilla (y ahora la de Sak) Claro que no me importaría volver a estudiarla si es Shao quién me enseña… jajajaja. En fin, un beso chicos y chicas y les espero la semana que viene con la versión de nuestro obtuso lobo. A ver si le van abriendo los ojos… jajajajaja. Aunque conmigo ya se esta redimiendo… no sé con ustedes… jajajaja. ¡Besos!**

.

**Aquí les dejo respuesta a sus reviews sin login:**

.

Ksakura Rostran: Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. Jajajaja. Aunque pobre Sak… marimacha no… jajajaja. Mal hablada, y adicta al deporte, y aunque no es la feminidad personificada como Tomy… tampoco es un tiarrón, jajajaja. Shaoran va a tener que esforzarse mucho para obtener el perdón de todos, pero es nuestro lobo. Lo logrará… jajajaja. Y en cuanto a las otras parejas…. Pues ya se verá que se forma por aquí… pero será de fondo ¿eh? Esto es un S+S. jajajaja. Un beso amiga y nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bo: jajaja. Así me gusta, hasta el infinito y más allá, jajajaja. Me alegra que la historia te parezca interesante, jajaja. Supongo que por "la promesa" te refieres a "la petición" jajajaja, ¡me has cambiado el nombre! Jijijiji Un beso amiga y espero que te vaya gustando como va saliendo todo entre ese par de adolescentes testarudos. ¡Nos vamos leyendo! ¡Gracias por pasarte a comentar!

Guest (mayratorresca): jajajaja, me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y te emocione esta historia. Estoy un poco loca, pero a veces la locura sienta bien, jajajaja. Espero que esta actualización sea también de tu agrado. Un beso enorme y nos vamos leyendo por aquí. Gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar.

Flor: jajaja. La diferencia horaria hace estragos, jajajaja. A mí también me pasa con algunas historias, leo a las tantas. Jajajaja. Tomoyo es la que mueve los hilos, jajaja, ya verás. Siempre con sus travesuras, pero cuanto la queremos. Jajajaja. Y las amigas de Sak son un diez. Siempre apoyando. Aquí verás a personajes femeninos fuertes, eso seguro. Espero que la ansiedad se haya portado bien y que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado. A mí me gustó mucho escribirlo, jajaja. ¡Un beso amiga y gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar! Me ayuda muchísimo. ¡Abrazos!

Camili: No busquemos nada de Eriol por Sakura, jajajaja, que me matan. Jajajaja. No, no. Aquí será un amigo que ayudará en ocasiones a la pareja, pero no sentirá nada por Sak, al menos no a nivel emocional/romántico. Jajajaja. Ni tampoco provocaré muchos celos por esta parte (alguno… porqué Shao es un tipo celoso) pero tendremos a dos personajes para eso… jajajaja. Uno ya se intuye en esta parte… el otro en el capítulo séptimo… jajajaja. Un beso amiga y espero que esta parte también sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos muy pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de la autora: ¡Buenas! Y seguimos por aquí, está vez con la versión de Shaoran. Espero sus opiniones en este capítulo, porqué tenemos un punto de inflexión, jajajaja. Y ya saben que sus comentarios me hacen sumamente feliz. Un beso a todos y todas y de nuevo gracias por su gran apoyo.**

.

**Mi Fan número 246 **

.

**Capitulo sexto**

.

_Un no sé qué, que qué sé yo_

.

Esperé en la puerta de su clase con los brazos y piernas cruzados. Veía a todos correr a mi alrededor entre chismorreos y susurros, pero como siempre me obligaba a ignorarles. Con el tiempo había comprobado que hacerse el sueco era la mejor opción. La muy tonta tardaba tanto que temí por nuestra puntualidad. ¿Cómo se lo hacía antes para llegar a tiempo con su bicicleta? Debía ser todo un rayo.

Eso me hizo recordar las palabras del director. Sabía que era buena nadando, porqué lo había comprobado por mí mismo en el gimnasio. Pero nunca imaginé que fuera campeona infantil de atletismo femenino. Sin duda debía ser la más bajita de la competición todos los años. Pero si era tan buena… ¿Por qué no siguió con ello? Quise preguntarle, pero al ver sus ojos avergonzados y tristes, pensé que era mejor no sacar un tema que pudiera abrir viejas heridas. Porqué estaba claro que tras su silencio había mucho más. ¿Se habría lesionado? No lo creía… no parecía tener ninguna dificultad corriendo por los pasillos… La puerta se abrió al fin y Sakura salió con su inseparable amiga Daidouji. La única mujer, aparte de Kinomoto, que se limitaba a mirarme con desprecio. Por eso me sorprendió ver una sonrisa en esa carita blanca de porcelana.

\- Buenas tardes joven Li.

\- Ho… hola. Eres Daidouji, ¿no?

\- Así es. Encantada. Vaya que eres bueno en matemáticas, Li… – tomé la mano que me ofrecía totalmente pasmado y miré a Kinomoto buscando una explicación. Esta solo rodó los ojos y nos separó poniendo su cuerpo en medio.

\- Ni caso. Nos vamos Li, no quiero llegar tarde. Nos vemos en casa Tomy – esta vez fue ella quien tomó mi mano y me sacó a rastras. Así que me despedí torpemente y la seguí azorado. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Si llegábamos tarde sería su culpa, no la mía. Y luego era a mí a quién acusaban de ser bipolar.

\- ¡Si sigues frunciendo tanto el ceño, te saldrán arrugas Sak! Debes aprender a dejarte llevar… – la voz de su amiga resonó por los pasillos y me giré para mirar cómo nos sonreía alegre antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo la soporto las veinticuatro horas del día… maldita metiche de pelo largo… - Sakura iba tan concentrada en su mal humor que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las miradas que todo el instituto nos dirigía. Yo, por mi parte, me dejé guiar por ella con una sonrisa.

\- A mí me parece interesante. Está tan loca como tú. – Sus ojos jade me miraron con rabia contenida y me di cuenta de lo divertido que era meterse con ella. - ¿A qué ha venido todo eso ya que estamos? No es que me queje del cambio, pero hasta hace poco tu linda amiga solo me miraba con desprecio.

\- No la llames linda.

\- ¿Celosa?

\- No seas idiota. Es sólo que no quiero que te involucres más de lo necesario con mis amigas. Con que me acosen a mí es suficiente. – Finalmente soltó mi mano y ambos caminamos a un ritmo más pausado por los estacionamientos del instituto. Vi mi moto perfectamente aparcada y me sorprendí cuando Sakura caminó en dirección contraria totalmente sumergida en su burbuja de mal humor.

\- Sakura… ¿a dónde vas? – fui testigo de cómo sus ojos analizaban todo el lugar y del momento justo en que su cabeza recordaba dónde estaba y a donde nos dirigíamos.

\- Oh, mierda. Ya ni sé dónde estoy.

La conocía desde hacía muy poco, pero si algo había notado en Kinomoto era su carácter despistado. Tomé su mano, ignorando la sorpresa en esos ojos jade y me relajé con el tacto de sus dedos. Permanecimos quietos unos segundos, mirando el suelo y sintiendo la brisa de finales de otoño. Las hojas de los árboles habían empezado a caer y la temperatura empezaba a descender a partir de las seis de la tarde. Pero a esa hora, aún se podía disfrutar de la calidez de los rayos del sol.

Levanté la vista y me concentré en esas enormes esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. ¡Eran jodidamente grandes y brillantes! Y ni siquiera llevaba maquillaje. Lo que era sumamente extraño. Todas las estúpidas tipas de este instituto iban pintarrajeadas hasta las cejas y se acortaban la falda para dejar ver más carne. Pero Kinomoto no. Si hasta llevaba los pantalones ciclistas debajo del uniforme. (Vale, lo admito, me había fijado en sus piernas. Mátenme si quieren. ) Si… Sakura Kinomoto era única en su especie.

Puse mis dedos en su mentón y la obligué a mirarme. A penas pude evitar una risa cuando la sentí temblar, nerviosa. ¿Se pondría así de perturbada con don universitario? ¿O solo era conmigo?

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu amiga para enfadarte tanto?

\- ¿Ahora vas a interesarte por mi vida, Li?

\- Shaoran…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Te dije, que me llamaras Shaoran. Eres mi novia. ¿Recuerdas? – disfruté el sonrojo en esas mejillas casi tanto como del brillo en sus ojos. Y me mordí el labio para contener el maldito deseo de acariciar su cabello. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué? Nunca había querido ser atento con nadie, mucho menos cariñoso. ¡Pero esa niña idiota me sacaba sonrisas, carcajadas y palabras tiernas! ¿Por qué, demonios? ¿Por qué?

\- Yo… no… no me sale… es demasiado…

\- ¿Intimo?

Asintió con la cabeza e intentó alejarse azorada, pero mis manos la apretaron con más fuerza al ver a un grupito de metiches. Las chicas de tercero volvían a estar espiando, así que no podía flaquear ahora. Era el momento de marcar territorio y dejarles claro que yo la protegería. ¿Pero cómo? ¿La besaba o era ir demasiado lejos? Me agaché y me puse a la altura de su oído mientras disfrutaba de su reacción y decidía el siguiente paso. Lo primero, sería avisarla, porqué si me lanzaba a la piscina y me abofeteaba no quedaría para nada creíble.

\- Ahora, con disimulo, levanta la vista y mira a mis nueve en punto. – Sakura levantó una ceja, curiosa y miró en la dirección que le indiqué de reojo. Estaba tan concentrado en sus ojos, que casi pude adivinar la decepción en ellos.

\- Son las chicas de tercero…

\- Ajá…

\- Estabas actuando… la preocupación… todo, era…

\- ¿Eh?

\- No, yo… sólo me pareció… ¡déjalo! – se soltó de mis manos bruscamente y caminó en dirección a la moto con la cabeza gacha. ¿y ahora que le pasaba? Se suponía que debíamos parecer una pareja frente a esas locas. Nunca comprendería a las tías. ¡Ni en mil años!

Paramos frente a mi moto y la miré con atención. Sakura permanecía cruzada de brazos y con el ceño brutalmente fruncido. Así que toqué con la yema de mi dedo el punto donde se unían sus cejas y ella retrocedió asustada.

\- Si cada vez que te toco saltas un metro, nadie se va a creer que salimos, Sakura… Y te recuerdo que es el objetivo de todo esto. ¿No podrías simular ser mi novia cuando esas locas estén mirando? No sé… podrías al menos abrazarte a mí o algo… no es ilegal.

\- Déjalo ya Li. ¿Quieres? No tienes que esforzarte tanto. Con qué me vean a tu lado es más que suficiente. Hoy nadie me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día. Así que está bien.

Gracias a los cielos. Creí que nos llevaría mucho más tiempo parar las bromas y los insultos. Entonces… ¿no era necesario marcar territorio y advertir a todo el mundo? ¿Lo habían aceptado y ya? No… no podía ser tan fácil… La miré, y decidí que no era el momento de compartir mis dudas. Todo lo contrario, debía darle confianza.

\- Oh, ¿ves? Te dije que funcionaría.

\- Si a eso lo llamas funcionar… - esa mujer no estaba contenta con nada ¿o qué?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Nada. Vamos. Llegaremos tarde y tengo que hablar con Yuko. – Sentí una opresión en el pecho y quise negarme a mí mismo el motivo. Pero era absurdo a esas alturas. Lo cierto es que ya me había hecho a la idea de tenerla como compañera de trabajo, y si lo pensaba detenidamente, no me desagradaba para nada. De todas las chicas a mi alrededor, Kinomoto era la más llevadera de todas. Lo que resultaba la mar de irónico dada la situación y como nos conocimos.

\- En cuanto a eso… ya te dije que no era necesario. No dejes el gimnasio por mí. Me dijiste que te gustaba ¿no? - vi su cara de absoluta sorpresa y tosí incómodo. – Es decir… admito que seguirme hasta allí fue algo enfermizo… pero… si me prometes que me dejarás en paz, puedo aceptarlo. – y la cara de asombro fue substituida por una de frustración.

\- Oh, gracias Li. Que considerado por tu parte…

\- Mira, yo sólo…

\- Déjalo. ¿Vas a llevarme a trabajar o no? Porqué la clase empieza en cuarenta minutos.

Quise protestar, pero por desgracia la muy tonta tenía razón. Así que me limité a suspirar y me autoconvencí de que era su puto problema. Yo ya le había dado una salida, si ella quería seguir en sus trece y dejar el gimnasio de todos modos, yo no iba a ser el idiota que fuera suplicándole. Tampoco la necesitaba. Había trabajado por un año en ese gimnasio sin ella y me había ido a las mil maravillas. Aunque eso suponía volver a dar clases a esas madres pesadas. Mierda, eso sí era un maldito dolor de cabeza para mí… Además, Yuko podía contratar a otra chica y ya saben lo que dicen. Más vale malo conocido… Pero a la mierda, no iba a insistir otra vez en ese tema. Hacerlo sería rebajarme y yo no era precisamente de los que pedían las cosas "por favor". Para nada iba a ser del tipo calzonazos, ya me estaba denigrando bastante al simular salir con ella. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

Y es que Eriol y Takashi ya me habían estado jodiendo todo el día con el tema, y varios compañeros también se acercaron a preguntarme guarradas sobre Kinomoto. Malditos idiotas descerebrados. No entendía el morbo en todo eso. Si Sakura hubiera sido mi pareja de verdad, hasta me habría ofendido por las preguntas subidas de tono. Además ¿a ellos que narices les importaba si era o no buena en la cama ni si yo tenía un fetiche por las de rostro aniñado? Todos eran unos idiotas hormonados. Sobre todo, Eriol… estaba convencido de que el muy cabrón ya estaba apuntando en dirección a su amiga Daidouji. Era totalmente su tipo. Qué demonios, era el tipo de todos. ¡Ella sí que era guapa y no la testaruda niñata que tenía al lado!

El viaje en moto transcurrió en silencio. Ambos teníamos muchas cosas a las que darle vueltas y no era precisamente el medio apropiado para tener una conversación a menos que fuera a voz en grito. Así que me pasé todo el camino meditando en quién pondría Yuko para sustituirla y las imágenes que se pasaron por mi cabeza no fueron alentadoras. Para cuando llegamos, estaba convencido de que tenía que impedirlo a toda costa. No porqué me importara Kinomoto, que no lo hacía… sino porqué conociendo a Yuko se vengaría buscando a una niñata aún peor. ¿Pero qué podía hacer para que esa idiota testaruda cediera sin enviar a la mierda mi orgullo? Porque, me gustara admitirlo o no, era yo el que había causado el maldito problema. Por muy justificada que estuviera mi reacción.

Aparqué la moto aún con todas esas locuras en mi cabeza y me sorprendí al notar las manos de Sakura en mi cintura. Me giré, sorprendido, sólo para ver como ella se apoyaba en mí para bajar. Claro… no había inclinado la moto y ella era demasiado baja. Pero aún así me sorprendió su confianza. No me había tocado por voluntad propia hasta ahora. Si hasta se cogía a la parte de atrás de la moto para evitar el contacto físico conmigo como si fuera a contagiarle una puta enfermedad.

\- ¿Vas a bajar de la moto o pretendes entrar a la piscina montado en ella? – parpadeé un par de veces, pero gruñí en respuesta. Vale, sólo me había quedado impactado por unos instantes, no era el fin del mundo.

\- Cállate y entra. Ahora te sigo.

Carraspeé incómodo y esperé unos instantes a que me bajara el calor de las mejillas. ¡Sólo había sido un puto roce! Si la llevaba todo el día cogida de la mano... ¡Por dios! Miré el reloj y me dejé caer en el asiento. Aún faltaban diez minutos para la clase, pero como teníamos que cambiarnos me sentía algo apurado. Así que cogí aire, puse el caballito y me limité a bloquear la moto con el antirrobo para luego correr hasta la entrada. Abrí la puerta del gimnasio, resoplando y me quedé pasmado al ver a Sakura en la recepción, hablando con Yuko. ¡Mierda!

\- ¡Kinomoto! Apúrate que es para hoy. – di dos grandes zancadas y casi la saqué a rastras de allí.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Qué quería hablar con Yuko! Tengo que darle unos días de preaviso ¿sabes?

\- Luego. No puedes llegar tarde a tu clase. – la oí gruñir un par de insultos, pero no me importó. En vez de eso, abrí la puerta de los vestuarios femeninos y la tiré (literalmente) a dentro.

\- ¡Bastardo!

La risa de respuesta a su insulto me salió melodiosa y ligera y entré feliz a mis propios vestuarios. Todos los entrenadores empezaban a las tres de la tarde, así que el lugar estaba vacío. Me cambié a la velocidad de un rayo y la esperé a fuera para evitar que volviera a intentarlo. Y cómo disfruté de su cara de sorpresa al verme allí esperando por ella.

\- Joder Li, que ya hemos salido del instituto. Aquí no necesito un perro guardián.

\- ¿Me has llamado perro?

\- Lobo… perro… no le veo mucha diferencia. Por cierto, ¿por qué te llaman así? – abrí los ojos sorprendido, pero luego me dije que Kinomoto sólo estaba haciéndose la tonta. Todas mis fans sabían que mi nombre chino significaba pequeño lobo. Por eso habían llamado al puto club el lobo de china. Sí… un premio a su originalidad… yupi…

\- Cómo si no lo supieras. Vuelve a llamarme perro y te doy una buena zurra. No me importa que seas una niña. ¡Andando Kinomoto!

\- ¡No soy una niña!

\- Luces como una. - Una vez más sentí sus gruñidos a lo lejos y rodé los ojos. – Y el perro soy yo… será idiota…

A pesar de mis intentos por concentrarme en la clase, no pude evitar observarla toda la jodida tarde. Parecía un poco más apagada de lo normal, pero aun así atendía el reclamo de todas esas madres con paciencia y profesionalidad. En eso no dejaba de sorprenderme. Conmigo era todo emociones y gritos, pero con esas mujeres y sus hijos, era pura dulzura y serenidad.

Luego estuvo entretenida con el grupo de cuatro a seis años y me di el lujo de contemplarla a mis anchas. Mis alumnos tenían veinte minutos de juego libre, y como siempre me negué a participar. No es que no me gustara jugar al waterpolo, es sólo que me daba miedo golpear demasiado fuerte el balón y hacerles daño. Así que me senté en una de las bancas de vigilancia y la observé caminar tranquilamente por la piscina.

Sakura iba gritando palabras de ánimo a sus pequeños y siempre permanecía atenta a cualquier contratiempo. Se había quitado el chándal y solo llevaba ese horrible y recatado bañador azul. Pero a pesar de que la prenda no era precisamente sexy, pude comprobar por mí mismo que, si bien Kinomoto no era de curvas generosas, si podía jactarse de un cuerpo atlético. Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprendía de ella no eran sus piernas estilizadas o su culo jodidamente prieto. No… era su aura lo que me tenía idiotizado… Cuando se concentraba de esa forma parecía una persona totalmente distinta. Dejaba de ser una niña tonta y se convertía en alguien maduro. Alguien confiable. Nuestros ojos se encontraron entonces y me descolocó por completo cuando me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa. Claro que luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y se giró ruborizada hasta las orejas y yo no pude evitar reírme por su reacción infantil.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír a una chica, Shaoran. – di un salto sobre mí mismo y miré a Yuko con sorpresa. Ella se río, juguetona y me puso una mano en el hombro. Normalmente me hubiera apartado por el gesto, pero sabía que su intención no iba en ese sentido en lo absoluto. Yuko era de las pocas mujeres que me caían bien.

\- No le sonreía, me reía de ella.

\- Ya… lo que tu digas. – aparté la mirada, huraño y le grité a uno de los chicos que protegiera la portería. - ¿y qué opinas de ella? De Sakura… - Oh… esa era la pregunta del millón. Sin duda.

\- Es testaruda, tonta y cambia de humor con facilidad. Pero no es una mala chica… – oí su risa y la miré con la ceja alzada.

\- Ah… bueno. Me parece genial, pero me refería a que opinabas de su trabajo, Li.

\- Ah… yo… claro. – pude notar el calor en mis orejas y me di de patadas por atontado. Pero Yuko sólo se limitó a esperar mi respuesta con paciencia. Dirigí mis ojos de nuevo a la chica de mirada esmeralda y la sonrisa nació en mis labios sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. – Es muy profesional. Sigue las rutinas y tiene mucha paciencia con las madres. Además, corrige bien a los chicos y tiene un estilo muy… pulcro. No teme meterse con ellos en la piscina y les vigila con atención sin distraerse un solo instante.

\- Vaya… ahora sí que el mundo esta por terminar. Shaoran Li está contento con mi elección. Casi parece que la admiras.

\- Yo… sólo su trabajo. No es que la conozca mucho ni nada… ya sabes que las tías no me interesan.

\- Ya… bueno… sea como sea, deduzco que la apruebas. Muy bien, entonces le diré que no acepto su dimisión – me giré con los ojos como platos y cogí su brazo de forma inconsciente.

\- ¿Te ha dicho que lo deja? ¿Cuándo? Si no me he separado de ella ni un momento.

\- En cuanto ha entrado por la puerta. Estaba por darme sus motivos cuando te la has llevado a rastras. He pensado que sabías de qué iba y que querías evitarlo. ¿Has tenido tú algo que ver con su dimisión y ahora te arrepientes? No sería la primera vez que ahuyentas a una de mis chicas cuando consideras que no da la talla.

\- Yo… - joder, la muy idiota. Ahora me ponía en evidencia. Jodida Kinomoto y su rápida lengua. - Puede…

\- Pero me has dicho que es muy buena…

\- Yo… - me despeiné el cabello frustrado y miré a un lado. – Creo que la juzgué mal. Es todo. – sus ojos me analizaron con cautela, pero pareció darse por vencida muy rápido con mi vaga explicación. Esa era una de las mejores cualidades de Yuko, sabía cuándo era mejor estar callada y no insistir. Un don que por desgracia muy pocos poseían.

\- Ok. Pues soluciónalo, Li. No quiero perder a una chica tan… apta.

\- Claro. Hablaré con ella.

\- Bien. – y se fue igual que había llegado, en completo silencio. Esa mujer era un puto ninja, no, de echo era como un fantasma.

Volví a la realidad de golpe y miré de nuevo a Sakura. No necesité más que un vistazo a sus ojos para comprender que nos había estado observando. Ella se hizo la tonta y siguió con la clase como si nada, pero supe al instante que había comprendido lo sucedido. Así que caminé en su dirección y me paré a su lado. Era obvio que Kinomoto sabía que estaba a su espalda, pero se hizo la loca mientras corregía las brazadas de una niña con dos coletas.

\- Kinomoto. – noté como su espalda se tensaba y me crucé de brazos. – Cuando la clase termine quiero hablar contigo.

\- Oh, lo siento. Pero hoy no puedo. Touya viene a buscarme. – Touya… siempre Touya. Maldije al maldito universitario por tener siempre su atención. Joder, no comprendía por qué, pero me irritaba ese tío. ¡Y ni siquiera había cruzado una puta palabra con él!

\- ¿No puede esperar cinco minutos? Es importante.

\- Yo… es que no quiero que se enfade…

\- Sakura… yo…

\- ¡Meiko, intenta no respirar tanto por la boca. No haces más que tragar agua, cariño. Espera a girar la cabeza y respira rítmicamente. ¿Sí?

\- Sak…

\- Li, estoy en medio de la clase. Perdona.

\- Pero…

Y la vi salir huyendo una vez más. ¡Jodida mocosa! Le estaba dando la oportunidad de seguir trabajando como monitora. ¿No es lo que ella quería? Era buena. Era condenadamente buena. Y no quería… ¡joder no quería que lo dejara!

Cuando la clase terminó me cambié a toda prisa y salí en su busca. Pero la muy tonta había sido más rápida que yo esta vez y ya no estaba. Ni ella, ni el tal Touya. Mis puños se cerraron y sentí algo que no sabía describir en la boca de mi estómago. No estaba acostumbrado a que las tías me rehuyeran y Kinomoto no iba a ser la primera. Mañana la recogería un poco antes y hablaría con ella. Cogí mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje con el cambio y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía su número. Pero Yuko podría ayudarme con eso. ¿no?

_*Shaoran*_

_Kinomoto, mañana pasaré por ti diez minutos antes. No llegues tarde. Soy Li, por cierto. Guárdate mi número y no lo pierdas, cabeza hueca._

_*Sakura*_

_¿Cómo tienes mi teléfono?_

Vaya… la respuesta fue casi instantánea. ¿no estaba con su "adorado" novio?

_*Shaoran*_

_Magia... ¡Estate allí a las ocho o diré a todo el instituto que te dejo porque eres malísima besando!_

Miré mi teléfono por un rato, pero no hubo más respuestas. Genial, la muy idiota hasta me ignoraba por whats up. Cogí mis cosas y me subí a mi moto totalmente cabreado con el mundo. ¡Era una niña estúpida y testaruda! Yo me estaba esforzando por remediar mi puto error y ella ni siquiera me lo agradecía. ¡Cómo odiaba a las mujeres! Eran seres egoístas, frívolos y temperamentales. Y esa niña era aún peor. Tan infantil y gritona. ¡La reina del drama! Siempre haciéndose la ofendida por todo. ¿Cómo la soportaba don universitario? Al final Eriol tendría razón y las mosquitas muertas cómo Kinomoto debían ser putas diosas en la cama. Porqué sino, no lo comprendía.

Paré frente a mi casa y de nuevo tiré el casco a un lado, ofuscado. Porqué mi cabeza no tuvo mejor momento que ese para recordar su voz melosa diciéndole por teléfono a ese idiota que le quería. Sí… al salir del bar y buscarla, la oí. Con esa voz empalagosa y risueña, diciéndole a ese bobo que le haría tortitas de chocolate y cerrando la llamada con un "Te quiero, Touya" Bah… niñata hipócrita. Diciéndole palabras de amor a ese tipo mientras tenía un carné de fanática loca con mi fotografía. ¿Lo sabría don perfecto? No, claro que no. Por eso salía a toda prisa del trabajo, para que no me viera con ella.

Entré a mi habitación arrastrando los pies y me dejé caer en la cama. Algo muy malo estaba pasando conmigo. Algo que sin duda tenía que ver con Sakura Kinomoto. Y no quería aceptarlo. Porqué nada bueno podía salir de eso. Es decir… ¿yo? ¿Interesado por una chica? ¿Por ella? Aunque sólo fuera curiosidad por su extraña personalidad… no era común en mí que me dejara llevar por emociones absurdas. No. Debía mantener distancias y romper esa estúpida farsa en cuanto pudiera. Pero… ¿quería? Mi teléfono sonó entonces y miré la pantalla. Gruñí al ver el nombre de mi prima brillando en ella.

\- Hola Mei…

\- Primo… creo que tienes algo que contarme… - la voz de mi prima era desagradable por naturaleza, pero cuando ponía ese "tonito" era aún peor.

\- Si, es cierto. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

\- ¿A si? ¿Y tiene ese favor algo que ver con tu "novia"? – y el rin tintín continuaba. Pero no iba a seguirle el juego. Si ella quería ser odiosa, era su puto problema.

\- Pues lo cierto es que sí. – el silencio se hizo en la línea y dejé que Mei comprendiera mis palabras en su totalidad.

\- Disculpa… ¡¿qué?! ¡No me creo una mierda Shaoran! Esa niña no es tu maldita novia. ¡¿Te crees que soy idiota?!

\- Es cierto, no lo es.

\- Joder. ¡No entiendo nada!

\- Mira Mei… es largo de explicar, pero… resumiendo diré que la metí en un aprieto y tengo que repararlo o las idiotas de tercero harán una piñata con su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la estúpida de Hatsumomo y su grupo de lameculos con esa pobre niña?

\- Ya te he dicho que es largo… tú solo, escúchame. Necesito que la incluyas en tu circulo y la protejas. Si está contigo la dejaran en paz.

\- ¡No soy una puta dama de la caridad!

\- Mei… No te pido que estés con ella todo el tiempo…

\- Oh, claro que no. Para eso estás tú. Eriol dice que te has enganchado a sus bragas y no la sueltas ni para cagar.

\- Que vulgar eres Mei…

\- ¡Lo ha dicho él, no yo! – sentí el dolor crecer en mi oreja y como mi tímpano se resentía.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Me estallarán los tímpanos y ni siquiera estás aquí. Tú solo… haz que las de tercero crean que es amiga tuya. ¿vale? No te resultará difícil. El director la ha metido en tu grupo de porristas.

\- ¿Es Kinomoto la que tengo que enseñar por las mañanas? ¡Joder! ¡Pero si es super pequeña! El director dijo que había formado parte de las porristas durante la primaria, pero… ¡maldita sea! Se verá como un tapón a nuestro lado. – me sorprendí a mí mismo riendo de nuevo, porqué en verdad me la imaginé allí metida, con ese uniforme diminuto que le quedaría holgado y grande por su falta de caderas y pecho. Como ya había admitido antes, Sakura tenía un cuerpo bonito, pero no era voluminoso. Más bien lo contrario.

\- Bueno Mei… será bajita, pero tiene unas piernas jodidamente largas. Y ya te adelanto que debe ser muy elástica y rápida. Al parecer es tri campeona de atletismo.

\- Joder Shao… no me jodas que en verdad te interesa la niña… no te tenía por un degenerado con fetiches pederastas.

\- No estoy interesado, pero tampoco sería ilegal. A pesar de su apariencia, tiene dieciséis, te lo recuerdo.

\- Pero no los aparenta. Parece una niña de primaria…

\- No te lo voy a discutir. ¿Lo harás? - La oí gruñir palabras inteligibles, pero finalmente accedió de mala gana y me colgó. - Maleducada…

Al menos ahora estaba más tranquilo. Meiling era una versión femenina de mí mismo. Admirada y temida a partes iguales. Toda una prima dona. Sólo que ella se aprovechaba de la situación y coqueteaba con todos los musculitos del instituto. Mi madre y mi tía estaban desesperadas por su "descarada" actitud. Pero yo la conocía, y sabía que era una fachada. Meiling era como todas las chicas de su edad. Leía novelas románticas y soñaba con su príncipe azul. Y el resto… pues un papel que la protegía del sufrimiento. No la criticaba, simplemente yo prefería escudarme en mi mundo particular en vez de socializar como hacía ella. Nunca me importó ser huraño o frío con los demás. Ni que se me tachara de creído o narcisista. Podía con ello. Pero Mei… ella necesitaba encajar. Sentirse querida. Aunque la mayoría de las veces, no le salía bien…

La pantalla de mi teléfono se volvió a iluminar y el corazón me dio un vuelco al ver el nombre de cierta castaña escrito. Abrí el mensaje nervioso como un puto colegial y sonreí inconscientemente.

\- Joder Shaoran… ¿Qué te está pasando?

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Estaba preparado mentalmente para su ausencia, así que me sorprendí gratamente cuando llegué al lugar acordado y la vi sentada esperando por mí. Lucía muy cansada y sus preciosos ojos estaban casi cerrados, pero había llegado puntual. Un momento… ¿he dicho yo preciosos ojos? Aparqué suavemente y puse el caballito lateral levantándome con cuidado. Sakura hizo el amago de incorporarse, pero la senté de nuevo empujándola por los hombros. Como ya le había dicho, quería hablar con ella.

\- No te levantes, esta bien si hablamos aquí. – oí un suspiro y me sorprendió ver que ni siquiera alzaba la vista. Así que tomé su mentón entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme. Tenía unas ojeras horribles y ni siquiera se ruborizó por tenerme tan cerca. - ¿Mala noche amor?

\- Horrible. Y que me llames "amor" no lo mejora Li…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Sakura? – su rostro se apartó bruscamente y desvió la vista una vez más.

\- Nada Li. No es asunto tuyo.

\- Sakura…

\- Kinomoto. Ahora no estamos actuando. – Como sea. Si esa niña tonta quería seguir manteniendo las distancias, pues mejor.

\- Vale… Kinomoto. Allá tú. Te he pedido que vengas antes para hablar del gimnasio. – otro suspiro y esta vez sí me miró, sólo que no perdió la oportunidad de rodar los ojos como símbolo de frustración.

\- Joder Li, ya está. Le dije a Yuko que lo dejaba justo antes de que me arrastraras a los vestuarios. Luego la llamaré y le daré los quince días de preaviso. ¿vale?

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar antes de tiempo? Ni siquiera me has dejado decirte nada. ¿Quieres no sacar conclusiones precipitadas? – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se levantó cual resorte, presa de la ira.

\- ¡¿Qué yo no saque conclusiones precipitadas?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Serás hipócrita! Tú fuiste el que diste por supuesto que yo era una fanática loca que te había seguido al gimnasio.

\- ¡Y era verdad! Tú misma lo aceptaste.

\- ¿Qué yo lo acepté? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Eres jodidamente creído e insoportable Li! Me largo, iré andando. Gracias por todo, pero no pienso soportarte hasta el viernes.

\- Sakura…

\- ¡Kinomoto!

\- Joder, vale. ¡A la mierda! ¿Quieres que medio instituto te siga amenazando? ¡Allá tú con tus problemas! Ni que me importara. Por mí puedes decirles a todos que hemos terminado. Me da igual.

\- ¡Vale!

\- ¡Bien!

Y como toda una diosa del drama, se giró, furiosa y empezó a caminar en dirección al instituto. Ahogué un grito de frustración y me senté de nuevo en el banco. ¡Se suponía que iba a convencerla para que se quedara en el puto gimnasio! Y en vez de eso, había logrado no solo que siguiera con la intención de dejarlo, sino que ya ni siquiera fingiríamos ser novios.

\- Las tías deberían venir con un puto manual…

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

El miércoles pasó lento y triste. Las clases fueron de lo más aburridas y Eriol y Takashi seguían jodiendo con sus bromas. No me atreví a decirles que todo se había ido a la mierda esa mañana, porqué en realidad ni yo lo aceptaba aún. Fui a comprobar como estaba Sakura a la hora del almuerzo, pero no la encontré por ninguna parte. Así que me quedé con la intriga. Claro que para última hora estaba que me subía por las paredes. Todos estaban empezando a chismorrear y a esparcir rumores de los posibles motivos por los que no habíamos llegado juntos al instituto. ¡Joder! Ni que tuviéramos que estar todo el día pagados como malditas lapas.

\- Eh, Li. ¿vienes a jugar un partido o te vas con tu novia? – buena pregunta… ¿Qué hacía? Ella me había enviado a la mierda y yo no tenía porqué ayudarla si la muy idiota prefería lanzarse a los lobos. Pero… por otra parte, tenía miedo del grupo de tercero y sus ideas de bombero.

\- Me iré con ella.

\- Vaya Shaoran, te ha dado fuerte… - miré a los chicos irse entre risas y sólo Eriol y Takashi quedaron en la clase. La risa del primero me descolocó y fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada. Solo estaba pensando que, si no te das prisa, Sakurita se te va a escapar. – Eriol me señaló la ventana y sentí como el corazón se me subía a la garganta. Kinomoto estaba corriendo en dirección a la salida.

\- Mierda.

\- Creo que Kinomoto no tiene tus mismos planes lobito… ¿problemas con la florecilla?

\- ¡Que te jodan Hiraguisawa!

Cogí mis cosas y salí a la carrera. Yo, Shaoran Li, con un club de casi doscientas cincuenta fans, corriendo por los pasillos por una niña estúpida, bruta e infantil. Que bajo había caído. ¡Qué puto idiota era! Noté las miradas de todos, pero como siempre me dio igual. Sólo quería atraparla y ver que estaba bien. Quizá volver a hablar con ella, como dos adultos y no como dos estúpidos malhumorados. Bajé las escaleras de la entrada resoplando y la busqué con la mirada. No pude evitar suspirar de puro alivio al encontrarla parada en la entrada. Parecía esperar algo o a alguien. Así que corrí de nuevo y estaba por gritar su nombre cuando una moto naked apareció en mi campo de visión.

Mis pies pararon en seco y el poco aire que me quedaba se fue de mis pulmones. Don universitario había llegado. Alto, serio y removiendo los castaños cabellos de Sakura con demasiada confianza. Y la muy idiota se dejaba entre sonrisas y cosquillas tontas. ¡Ni siquiera disimulaba! Todo el puto instituto podía verla. Joder… ¿es que había perdido todo sentido del peligro? Mañana sería la comidilla de todos. Ya podía imaginar los rumores… "Sakura Kinomoto deja al ídolo del instituto en la estacada por un puto universitario" Y ese sería el más benévolo… ya podía leer los titulares hirientes de la jodida revista… Dios… si se habían metido con ella por acercarse a mí… no quería ni imaginar lo que podían hacerle si pensaban que me había utilizado o hecho daño.

La vi marcharse con su estúpido casco de Hellow Kitty y casi me repateé por idiota. Porqué en vez de preocuparme mi reputación, ahora sólo podía pensar en lo que le harían esas arpías cuando se enteraran de que me había dejado por otro. La matarían…

\- Pareces alterado, Li. – Me giré lentamente, aún demasiado impactado para poder situarme y pensar con claridad.

\- Daidouji…

\- La que viste y calza. – la mejor amiga de Kinomoto me sonrío divertida y se posicionó a mi lado. - ¿Buscabas a Sakura? Creí que habían dejado de fingir ser novios… Sakura lucía muy alterada en la mañana…

\- Yo…

\- ¿Querías comprobar que estaba bien? Tranquilo, se ha ido con Touya. Él no dejará que le pase nada. Está la mar de protegida. – no pude evitar fruncir el ceño y cerrar mis puños, cabreado.

\- Sí, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Tu amiga es una idiota. ¿sabes? Una cosa es que no le importe que la marginen o la insulten, y otra muy distinta es alimentar a las hienas. – esos ojos violetas me miraron confusos.

\- ¿Alimentar a las hienas? ¿De qué hablas, Li?

\- Si Daidouji, alimentar a las hienas. ¿O es que tú también eres tan obtusa como ella? Medio instituto la ha visto irse con "don universitario". Mañana los rumores circularán como la pólvora y todas las estúpidas del club de fans se le tirarán al cuello. Una cosa es que ya no sea mi "novia", y otra muy distinta que se vaya con "otro tío" el mismo día que "supuestamente" hemos roto. – había tantas comillas en esa frase, que hasta yo me mareé.

Me esperaba reproches feministas por su parte, puede que palabras bordes o hirientes. Pero lo que no me esperaba era que Daidouji se pusiera a reír a carcajada batiente en medio del patio. Si antes llamábamos la atención, ahora teníamos a medio instituto asomado a las ventanas. Nadie podía oírnos, pero todos veían con claridad a la estúpida de Daidouji descojonándose de mí. ¿Estaba loca como Kinomoto o qué le pasaba a esa idiota?

\- Dios Li… no puedo parar de reír.

\- ¿Cuál es tu puto problema Daidouji? No le veo la gracia. – y otra vez se puso a reír. Joder, si hasta le caían lagrimas de los ojos. – Pero qué mierda…

\- Li… en serio, para ser el segundo de tu promoción, no eres demasiado listo…

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- "Don universitario", como tú le llamas, es en realidad Touya.

\- Lo sé, Sakura no se ha cortado ni un poco y lo ha mencionado sin parar desde que tengo la desgracia de conocerla. Touya se enfadará, no quiero que lo sepa Touya... "Touya, Touya, Touya" - la oí reír, esta vez de forma mucho más suave y quise estrangularla.

\- Si… Touya es su nombre y "Kinomoto" su apellido – y la mandíbula se me fue al suelo, sin lugar a duda. O al menos yo lo sentí como si así hubiera pasado. Miré a Daidouji boqueando como un pez, aún muy ocupado intentando conectar mis ideas.

\- ¿Qué? – la voz me salió casi como un susurro y vi desde una nube de estupidez como Daidouji posaba su mano en mi hombro con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Touya es el hermano mayor de Sakura, Li. - ¿Su hermano? - Pero no creas que eso es mejor que un novio celoso… Touya es el hermano mayor mas posesivo del mundo. Si se entera de que la cara mustia de su adorada hermanita es por tu culpa… te matará. No importa cuantos títulos en artes marciales tengas. Touya es de armas tomar… te lo digo yo…

\- Su hermano…

\- Sí Li… su hermano…

\- Yo creí… di por supuesto… - los ojos violetas de esa chica me miraron con algo parecido a la lástima y quise que la tierra me tragara. Porqué en verdad era un idiota. ¡Qué demonios! Si hicieran un concurso de imbéciles en Japón, yo lo ganaría seguro.

\- Lo sé. Puede que seas popular y tengas un apellido, Li… pero no puedes ir juzgando a las personas. Perdona que sea tan dura… pero es que Sakura no se merecía todo esto, mucho menos cuando ella sólo quiso ayudarte y defenderte. – mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- A que yo inscribí a Sakura en tu club de fans el mismo día que empezaba a trabajar en el gimnasio. Ella ni siquiera sabía quién eras hasta entonces. Fue todo cosa mía. – tragué pesado mientras sentía que mi mundo daba vueltas sin parar, pero esa niña seguía hablando sin importarle mi turbación - Sakura quiso borrarse al instante, lo encontraba una perdida de tiempo y una absoluta estupidez. Pero yo insistí por varios motivos egoístas y por eso acudió a las reuniones…

\- Eso… no…

\- Y no es todo… cuando volvió esa misma noche y me dijo que por casualidades de la vida eras su nuevo compañero de trabajo… yo le dije que debíamos cobrarnos bien la primicia. Conocía a la presidenta del club y sabía que llevaba tiempo buscando tu lugar de trabajo. ¿Pero sabes lo que me dijo Sak? – Negué con la cabeza, aún demasiado pasmado para decir palabras coherentes. - Sakura se negó en redondo. Me dijo que comprendía tus motivos y que respetaba tu derecho a tener un espacio dónde nadie te molestara. Y me pidió que yo también estuviera callada. – me aparté de ella bruscamente y empecé a caminar como gato enjaulado analizando todo lo que me decía y aún reacio a creerme nada. ¡Porqué no era posible!

\- Yo… no… eso no tiene sentido. A ver… solo la estás protegiendo… ¿Cómo se enteró de que el gimnasio buscaba un empleado sino fue siguiéndome? Está a una puta hora de aquí y Yuko no puso anuncios en la radio ni en ningún medio de comunicación… solo por el barrio. Lo recuerdo porqué me dijo que era demasiado caro... - no, esa niña tonta me mentía para proteger a Sakura. Era mentira. Todo era una puta mentira. Vi como Daidouji se llevaba los dedos al mentón y miraba al cielo, recordando.

\- Oh, pues veras… lo cierto es que fuimos al festival del templo Tsukiho con su padre y Touya. Supongo que lo conoces, está a unos minutos del gimnasio. Hacían un espectáculo de luces y Sakura adora los fuegos artificiales, así que Touya quiso darle una sorpresa. Vimos el anuncio en el que se informaba que se buscaba entrenadora de natación infantil colgado en uno de los tablones de la entrada. Sakura había sido monitora en verano y le encantó la idea a pesar de la distancia. Quiere ser maestra de educación física como Terada ¿sabes? así qué…

Mi vista se puso borrosa y me llevé inconscientemente las manos a la cabeza. Era demasiada información para procesar. ¿Kinomoto no me había seguido al gimnasio? ¿Ni conocía la revista ni era una de esas locas acosadoras con cámaras y voces chillonas? ¿Todo este tiempo había estado equivocado? Imposible… ¿Por qué, si era así, no me dijo nada? ¡No tenía lógica!

\- No entiendo… ella no… No me lo dijo… ella no me dijo… - Tomoyo pasó a mi lado camino a la salida y se giró con una sonrisa empalagosa que me recordó demasiado a Hiraguisawa cuando sabía algo que los demás ignorabamos.

\- ¿No? Yo creo que lo intentó varias veces… pero tú no querías escuchar, Li. Por lo que sé, la empotraste contra una pared y la amenazaste antes de que ni siquiera pudiera abrir la boca. Y luego… bueno… supongo que ambos son igual de orgullosos y tercos… - las piernas me temblaron y tuve que agacharme. Joder… en verdad le había destrozado la vida estudiantil a Sakura… ¿sin ningún motivo? ¿Había sido tan ciego y egocéntrico como esa chica decía?

\- Mierda… - Sentí como Daidouji se agachaba a mi lado y me miraba. No vi enojo en esos ojos violeta, ni rencor. Al contrario. Parecía contenta. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Sakura era su mejor amiga y yo la había puteado a propósito!

\- Me alegro de que ahora lo sepas todo, Li. Sakura es prácticamente mi hermana y una de las mejores personas que conozco. Lo que le están haciendo… lo que está pasando, no es justo. Y creo que mereces saberlo. – la miré aún demasiado perdido y la vi sonreír cariñosamente. – En el fondo, Li, creo que no eres un mal chico… vi lo que hiciste por ella en clase de matemáticas y no me pareció una actuación… creo que te gusta un poco nuestra Sakura ¿verdad? - ¿me gustaba esa niña? ¿a mí?

\- No… no lo sé… es decir… nunca he… - no pude continuar porqué en verdad no quería dejar volar tanto mis pensamientos. No cuando acaba de descubrir que había hecho daño a la única chica que me había caído bien, sin tener razón alguna para ello. Sakura era autentica de verdad, no una puta fachada que escondía un alma acosadora. Era simplemente ella. Y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta porqué estaba demasiado ocupado escudándome en mis putos miedos.

\- Ya veo… bueno…no hay prisa. Y dime Li… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Esa era la pregunta del millón y no estaba preparado para ella. Vi la mano que me ofrecía Daidouji frente a mis ojos y la tomé sin vacilar. Ambos nos levantamos y sentí entonces que medio instituto nos observaba. No era una sensación mía, todo el mundo pasaba a nuestro alrededor chismorreando y temí que un nuevo rumor naciera de todo aquello. Tragué pesado y fulminé con la mirada a unas cuantas disfrutando de su reacción miedosa.

\- Vaya… Sakura tenía razón… huyen como pajarillos asustados en cuanto las fulminas con tus miradas.

\- Daidouji.

\- Dime, Li.

\- ¿Por casualidad no sabrás dónde vive Sakura? Sé más o menos por dónde queda, pero… - una vez más la oír reír abiertamente y no pude evitar sorprenderme de nuevo.

\- Realmente no sabes nada de Sak ni de su família ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? – Daidouji se puso a mi lado y me señaló la entrada.

\- Vamos. Creo que sabré guiarte hasta su casa.

\- Gracias Daidouji.

\- Oh, puedes llamarme Tomoyo.

.

**Continuará…**

.

**Notas de la autora: ¡Adoro a Tomy! Es una metiche la mar de dulce. Jajajaja. Por fin nuestro lobo sabe ambas verdades. ¿se lo esperaban tan pronto? Jajaja. Touya es "el hermano don universitario" y Sakura no tiene alma de "acosadora" jajaja. Ahora la pregunta del millón… ¿Que hará nuestro pequeño lobo ahora que su orgullo ha recibido el primer golpe? Cómo saben, el siguiente lo narra Sakura, pero a pesar de ello ya veremos muchas inquietudes en el corazón de Shaoran. Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto. (ya saben que puede ser sometido a revisión, jajaja) Un beso super grande y por favor, díganme si les va gustando. Yo me lo paso bomba, pero no sé si ustedes también, jajajaja. Eso, y que adoro sus reviews. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**.**

_"__Le vi reír tranquilamente y me sentí extraña. Por alguna razón lucía mucho más relajado y su ceño parecía haber desaparecido para dar paso a unos ojos brillantes y dulces. ¡Mierda! ¡Li no era dulce! Ni por asomo… ¿En qué estaba pensando mi estúpida cabeza? Joder, mi vida sí que se había vuelto una locura. El ídolo de la escuela estaba en mi jodida habitación. Un momento… ¡Shaoran Li estaba en mi habitación! Miré alrededor sintiendo la sangre subir a mis mejillas. La mesa estaba llena de lápices, papeles y libros. Mi cama estaba sin hacer porqué había salido a toda prisa para no llegar tarde a su encuentro y tenía ropa desperdigada por doquier. ¿eso de ahí eran unos calcetines sucios? Mierda. _

_Tosí, incomoda y me puse a recoger como quién no quiere la cosa, rogando porqué Li no mencionara nada. Y para mi sorpresa, él parecía muy entretenido mirando los posters de mi cuarto."_

_._

**_Aquí les dejo respuesta a sus reviews sin login:_**

.

Camili: Pues fue Tomoyo quién habló por los dos, jajaja. Así que ahora sí que ya no hay excusas. Jajajaja. Como ves, sí creía que Touya era su novio, pero la bocaza de Tomy puso fin a eso, gracias a dios, porqué el chico es obtuso para los temas del corazón… Eriol irá apareciendo, pero no quiero a nadie detrás de mí en este fic, así que seré cuidadosa… jajajaja. No está interesado en Sakura, pero eso no significa que no pueda "ayudar" jajaja. Y la parte de los celos serán para Shao, no para Sakura, y no en el siete, sino en el ocho, en el séptimo se hablará ya del personaje, pero solo en la cabeza de Sak. Jajajaja. Ya ves que liante soy… como Tomy… A mí Akiho no me cae nada bien… y por eso ni siquiera saldrá en el fic… así que tendremos otro personaje que causará estragos. Un besote y de nuevo gracias por apoyarme tanto… ¡Te adoro!

Ksakura Rostran: Sí, me divierto mucho. Con la petición sufría, pero con este fic doy rienda a todas mis fantasías prohibidas y a mi cabeza shojo, jajajaja. Me alegro que te guste y espero que este capitulo te resulta sencillo de leer. ¡Mira que yo intento ser ligera, pero a veces se me va la pinza, jajajaja! Un gran abrazo para ti y nos leemos super pronto.

Seira: Tu comentario me alegró el día amiga, en verdad soy muy feliz cuando me decís que os gusta la historia, pero hay formas de decir las cosas, y tu comentario sencillo y directo me llegó al corazón. Así que gracias. Un beso y claro que no pienso dejar de escribir. Me encanta. Jajajaja. Siéntete libre de comentar cuanto gustes. Un gran abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Lo sé… otra vez lo cuelgo antes… pero mañana tengo fiesta y quiero estar con mi maridito… así que tenía que escoger entre el martes o el jueves… y como algunas ya saben… ¡soy una impaciente! Jajaja. Así que… Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo siete. Es uno de mis favoritos, pero ya aviso que no tengo el mismo gusto que mis lectoras. Jajaja. Un beso muy grande y les dejo con Sakura y sus pensamientos. Nos leemos al final.**

.

**Mi Fan número 246**

.

**Capitulo séptimo**

.

_Disculpas_

.

La cafetería se encontraba muy animada esa tarde por lo que podía concentrarme en el trabajo y dejar atrás mis problemas por un rato. Por desgracia, Fay libraba, así que tenía a Kurogane despotricando en la cocina. Era un buen hombre, no lo negaba, pero tenía un carácter de mil demonios. Casi me recordaba a Touya. Sólo le faltaba llamarme monstruo.

\- ¡Kinomoto! Cómo se te enfríe el pedido te lo quito de tu paga. – rodé los ojos molesta con el mundo y cogí la bandeja desganada.

\- No seas exagerado, acabo de oír la campanilla, no lleva ni medio minuto en la encimera.

\- ¿Me estas replicando Kinomoto?

\- No, señor.

\- Fay es demasiado blando con todas vosotras… os creéis que podéis hacer lo que queréis y…

\- Sí, sí… lo sé…

Salí corriendo a llevar el pedido a la mesa cinco y oí el timbre de la puerta. Un nuevo cliente había entrado, así que me giré para saludar cuando dos ojos azules me taladraron detrás de unas gafas redondas. Su cara me sonaba y casi podía asegurar que era uno de los amigos de Li. Hiraguisa… Hiragisada… ¡mierda! No lograba acordarme. Y detrás suyo venía un chico moreno de sonrisa alegre que observaba el local con fascinación. Tampoco alcanzaba a recordar su nombre. Sin duda era como "Dory" de buscando a Nemo, no tenía memoria a corto plazo… Pero más importante que eso… ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí los dos mejores amigos del idiota de Li?

\- Oh, buenas tardes, preciosa Sakura. ¿cómo has estado? – parpadeé confusa, pero me recuperé rápidamente. A fin de cuentas, estaba trabajando y no podía permitirme ningún numerito o Kurogane me pondría a limpiar los baños.

\- Buenas tardes. ¿Les acompaño a una mesa? – Hiraguisa guion lo que fuera, me sonrío de lado, se acercó con toda la confianza del mundo y dio una vuelta a mi alrededor con las manos en los bolsillos mientras me dedicaba una mirada acechadora. Ni que fuera un tiburón estudiando su cena… ¿Todos los amigos de Li eran igual de descarados? Malditos playboys que viajaban en grupo…

\- Claro mi flor. He leído que tienen el mejor volcán de chocolate de la ciudad. A Shaoran le encanta el chocolate, por cierto. ¿lo sabías?

\- No – me giré contando hasta diez y les guie a una de las mesas más lejanas. Por desgracia no quedaba ninguna libre en la zona de Hikaru, así que tendría el gran honor de ser su camarera. Yupi… - Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y seré su mesera esta tarde. Por favor, siéntanse libres de preguntarme cualquier cosa que necesiten.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? – fruncí el ceño y les vi sentarse con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- Sí señor, cualquier cosa del menú.

\- Oh… lástima…

\- Vuelvo en unos minutos a por su pedido. – me giré para irme, pero la mano de ese prepotente peli azul entrelazándose con la mía me lo impidió.

\- Sakura… - me aparté con brusquedad y me protegí con la enorme bandeja negra que usaba para trabajar. ¿Por qué todos esos idiotas se pensaban que podían cogerme de la mano? ¡Espacio, por dios!

\- Kinomoto… no nos conocemos ni tenemos tanta confianza.

\- Oh, vamos. Eres la linda "novia" de nuestro mejor amigo ¿no? No podemos llamarte solo Kinomoto. ¿verdad Takashi? - ¿novia? ¿Li no había hablado con esos dos palurdos?

\- Claro que no, sería muy descortés por nuestra parte. Además, hay una tradición muy antigua en la familia de Li que dicta que los más cercanos a sus miembros deben aprobar a la mujer que elija cómo su pareja. Hong Kong es una ciudad llena de tradiciones ¿sabes Sakura? Y Li no forma parte de cualquier familia… tienen mucha historia que se remonta a los años oscuros, dónde la magia y…. – a esas alturas del discurso mi boca ya se encontraba en el piso. ¿Qué demonios estaba contando aquel chico de ojos achinados?

\- Ya, ya… deja tus rollos o vas a asustarla.

\- Yo… les dejo unos minutos para que vean la carta…

\- Vale amor.

Sin duda ese par eran todo un espectáculo. ¿En verdad Li procedía de una familia tan tradicional? ¿Serían de esos que prometían a sus hijos al nacer y les obligaban a seguir con la empresa familiar? Nah… había visto demasiados dramas coreanos. Además, ¿era cosa mía o ese idiota había hablado de magia? ¡Pamplinas! Miré mi reloj. Mi descanso empezaba en media hora y Tomoyo me había enviado un par de enlaces de la jodida revista del club de fans para que estudiara a Li. Ahora que ya no fingíamos salir, lo encontraba totalmente innecesario, pero debía admitir que ese idiota había logrado avivar mi curiosidad.

\- ¡Kinomoto! Mesa quince. ¡Ahora!

\- Cuanto hecho de menos a Fay…

Gracias a los dioses, los amigos de Li se comportaron el resto de su estancia y sólo me dijeron un par de piropos al salir por la puerta. Aunque juraron que vendrían cada semana, lo que no me hizo la más mínima gracia. Pero al fin mi descanso había llegado y ahora me encontraba en el callejón de atrás tomando un poco el aire y abriendo el enlace digital de Tomoyo. Al parecer era una biografía. Di un mordisco al bollo de fresa que me había cogido para merendar y me dispuse a leer quién era en verdad mi "ex novio"

.

_Nombre chino: Li Xiao Lang (significado: pequeño lobo)_

.

Oh… eso explicaba el apodo. Mira, algo que había aprendido ya.

.

_Nacido en: Hong Kong (china) _

_Padre: Li Hien (propietario de empresas Li International y único heredero del imperio empresarial Li) _

_Madre: Li Ieran (primera hija de la familia Fa y segunda heredera de industrias Fa Lang) _

_Hermanas: Por orden de nacimiento Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie y Shiefa (siendo está última cuatro años mayor que Xiao Lang) _

_Familia en japón: Li Meiling (prima e hija del único hermano de Li Hien) y Li May (madre de Li Meiling) _

_Vaya familia numerosa la de este Li… no tenía ni idea de las empresas que se mencionaban, pero como imaginé, era un niño de papá. Rodé los ojos al darme cuenta de que, a pesar de tener cuatro hermanas, Li no tenía ni idea de mujeres. Qué ironía. _

_Cumpleaños: 13 de Julio _

_Adora: el chocolate_

_Odia: El frío_

_Su asignatura favorita: matemáticas_

_La asignatura que más odia: ninguna_

_Sus hobbies: Artes marciales (dos veces campeón nacional) el fútbol, la natación y el motociclismo. Adora leer novelas de misterio e historia bélica. _

_Sus sueños: Ser arqueólogo. _

_Llegó a Japón el año pasado, procedente de Hong Kong, china. Se examinó para entrar en nuestra escuela a pesar de poder optar a instituciones privadas con mucho más renombre. Desconocemos el motivo. Quedó segundo de su promoción, siendo Eriol Hiraguisawa el primero. Desde entonces se hicieron mejores amigos y siempre van acompañados del tercer mosquetero, Takashi Yamasaki (nada destacable, excepto que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto)._

_._

¡Eso! Hiraguisawa y Yamasaki… Joder, vaya par de empollones, aunque por lo visto Yamasaki no destacaba en los estudios. El primero y el segundo de su promoción… ¡Li era algo más que una cara bonita, sin duda! Con razón se lo tenía tan creído el muy idiota. No pude evitar reírme al leer que lo que más odiaba Li era el frío. Eso sí que lo había notado. Y su amigo tenía razón, al parecer el pequeño lobo adoraba el chocolate, si no fuera un imbécil, hasta me habría enternecido. Y mira tu por dónde don gafotas "sexy" era el primero de su promoción. Que cosas… no parecía más que un playboy. Joder, los dos lo parecían. Aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue que le gustara la arqueología… sin duda mi padre le adoraría. Claro que como no iban a conocerse, poco importaba. ¿verdad?

\- Habla perfectamente japonés para llevar sólo un año y medio aquí…

\- ¿Qué estás murmurando por lo bajo, Kinomoto? Das grima hablando sola en un callejón.

Di un salto en cuanto oí la voz de Kurogane a mi espalda. Estaba apoyado en la puerta que daba al almacén y fumaba con tranquilidad. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí de pie? Porqué el maldito cigarrillo estaba ya a la mitad.

\- Yo… he… nada… - escondí el móvil con la gran foto de Shaoran Li y reí nerviosa. Kurogane alzó una ceja y dio otra calada pausada.

\- No te tenía por una de esas niñas tontas que van detrás de los tipejos guapos. – toda la sangre me subió a la cabeza y giré el rostro azorada. Maldito metiche.

\- No voy detrás de ese idiota…

\- Ya… claro… - ¡esto era el colmo!

\- ¡Joder! ¿Por qué todo el mundo da por supuesto que soy yo la que va detrás de ese gilipollas? ¡Es él el que no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra!

Vale, mi explosión emocional nos pilló a ambos por sorpresa y si antes había estado roja, ahora era un maldito farolillo de navidad. Me levanté a toda prisa dejando a un lado lo que quedaba de mi bollo de fresa y corrí al almacén, pero la voz de Kurogane me paró en seco.

\- Kinomoto, no soy quién para meterme en tus asuntos, pero te diré una cosa. Los chicos así… suelen ser una jodienda. – dejé ir un hondo suspiro y abrí la puerta que daba al café con los hombros caídos.

\- Qué me vas a contar…

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Touya vino a buscarme una vez más, aunque le había dicho que no era necesario. Pero si algo teníamos en común mi hermano y yo, era la terquedad. Por suerte, en dos días tendría de vuelta mi preciosa bicicleta. Y aunque tenía pesadillas con la factura que me llegaría por el arreglo (yo había hecho la mayor parte, pero algunas piezas eran cosa fina y prefería la mano de un profesional) frisaba por volver a tenerla conmigo. No me gustaba depender de nadie y sabía que mi hermano tenía un montón de trabajo y no quería seguir siendo un estorbo para él. Claro que Touya jamás admitiría que yo era una molestia, pero por mi culpa estaba perdiendo horas en el restaurante donde trabajaba, lo que quería decir menos ingresos. ¡Y estaba estudiando medicina, que no era precisamente de las carreras más económicas!

Llegamos en menos de diez minutos y vi luz de la cocina desde el porche. Touya se había quedado atrás para aparcar la moto en el garaje y mi padre estaba en la universidad hasta las nueve y media, así que sin duda era Tomy que se había puesto a preparar la cena. Toda una suerte, porqué ahora mismo no tenía ánimos para nada, mucho menos para ponerme a cocinar.

Entré a la cocina de lo más agotada y me dejé caer en la silla de la barra como un maldito peso muerto.

\- Tomy… cómo odio a Kurogane… no entiendo que le ves de atractivo… de verdad. El muy cabrito me ha puesto a limpiar los baños otra vez. ¡Y que guarra es la gente! Mejor no te digo lo que me ha tocado sacar de allí…

\- Esto… Sakura… - apoyé todo mi torso sobre el mármol y escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos gruñendo con frustración.

\- Grrrr… y por cierto, Hiraguisawa y Yamasaki se han presentado en mi trabajo. ¡Li ni siquiera les ha dicho que ya no fingimos ser novios! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

\- Sakura… oye…

\- ¡El muy imbécil! Me he leído un poco su biografía… no mucho, no te creas… me ha interrumpido Kurogane y me ha tomado también por una puta acosadora. ¿A caso tengo cara de fanática perturbada? Dios… ¡Es él el que me sigue a todos lados! Con su voz gruñona y ponzoñosa llamándome "Kinomoto". Es que no puedo…

\- ¡Sakura!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – al fin levanté la vista y quise morirme al ver frente a mí un par de orbes ambarinos muertos de la risa.

\- Oh… por favor, Kinomoto, continúa. Por mi no te cortes. – todo mi cuerpo se quedó congelado en el asiento porqué en ninguna realidad viable se contemplaba la posibilidad de que Li estuviera en mi puta cocina. Mis dedos se movieron lentamente, pellizcando mi mejilla y sentí el dolor recorrer mis nervios. Comprobé horrorizada que efectivamente no estaba soñando.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú en mi casa?! ¡Tomoyo! – la que se suponía era mi mejor amiga y casi hermana levantó las manos con una sonrisa traviesa y quise en verdad apuñalarla.

\- Eh… tranquila. Esta también es mi casa y puedo invitar a quién quiera. ¿vale?

\- Pero… pero…

\- Tomoyo… dime que has preparado una cena para alimentar a todo un regimiento, estoy famélico. – los tres nos giramos para contemplar a mi hermano y este se quedó parado en la puerta con el ceño totalmente fruncido. (Oh… mierda) Levantó un dedo acusador y señaló a Li con descaro y una mueca de asco, como si estuviera mirando una mosca en su sopa. - ¿Por qué hay un mocoso en mi cocina?

Salté literalmente de mi asiento y corrí a su encuentro. Ya no confiaba en Tomoyo y su bocaza, así que tenía que adelantarme si no quería presenciar un combate entre titanes. El ceño de mi hermano igualaba a los peores de Li y tragué pesado esperando lo peor. Jamás quise que esos dos se encontraran, y ahora los tenía metidos en mi puta cocina.

\- Touya… eh… este es Li… va a mi instituto y trabaja conmigo en el gimnasio. – la vena del cuello que aparecía cuando mi hermano estaba furioso empezaba a asomar y me di cuenta de que había empezado con muy mal pie. - ¡Me está ayudando con las matemáticas! Y… y… ¡oh! Adora la arqueología, así que Tomoyo lo ha traído para… ¡para conocer a Papá! – la habitación se sumió en el absoluto silencio hasta el punto de que se podían oír los grillos del jardín. ¿Grillos a principios de noviembre? Maldito cambio climático…

\- ¿Matemáticas? Soy yo el que te ayuda…

\- Lo sé, pero… has estado muy ocupado y no quiero ser una carga… Li es el mejor en matemáticas y es muy bueno enseñando. ¡Hasta he entendido un ejercicio de optimización!

\- ¿Quieres decir que soy mal profesor? – la vena estaba ahí de nuevo e iba a explotar si no lo arreglaba.

\- Yo no he dicho eso. Sólo…

\- ¿Pero prefieres que este mocoso te enseñe? – por favor… necesitaba un milagro… algo… ¿porque teníamos alarma de incendios en casa si no sonaba cuando yo la necesitaba? Mira que con el humo que salía de la cabeza de Touya, era muy posible iniciar un incendio… ¡Y yo necesitaba despejar la cocina!

\- ¡Estoy en casa!

¡Gracias a los cielos! Papá. Mi padre era uno de los pocos seres humanos sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de calmar la ira de Touya (yo la llamaba la "ira de Troya", porqué en verdad parecía que ardería la ciudad en cualquier momento). El otro, era Yukito. Mi querido Yukito. Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y el chico más bueno, dulce y sensible de la tierra. Y yo le adoro. Le quiero… en realidad, aunque jamás se lo he confesado. Es tan guapo… tan atento… Negué con la cabeza y me centré de nuevo en la jodida realidad. Por mucho que mi mente quisiera huir de allí, no era el mejor momento para irse por las ramas ni ver corazoncitos.

\- ¡Papá! – el mayor de los Kinomoto se asomó por la puerta y abrió los ojos por un momento, sorprendido por el gran aforo de nuestra diminuta cocina. Pero se recuperó en un santiamén y sonrió afable.

\- Oh, tenemos invitados. Buenas noches. – Li se inclinó pronunciadamente dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta.

\- Buenas noches, señor. Mi nombre es Shaoran Li. Siento mucho la interrupción. No esperaba seguir aquí a esta hora…

\- Oh, eso ha sido culpa mía. – miré a Tomoyo con odio y esta me sonrío como si nada. Maldita traidora de pelo negro. – Nos hemos puesto a hablar de Sakura y se nos ha ido el santo al cielo. ¿verdad Shaoran? – ambos nos pusimos rojos como dos tomates y al fin la vena de mi hermano explotó. Claro que mi padre se adelantó impidiendo uno de sus arranques.

\- Ya veo. Pues ya que se te ha hecho tarde, puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros. Los amigos de mis hijas siempre son bien recibidos.

\- Papá… creo que Li ya debe irse… sus padres deben estar preocupados. – lo que menos necesitaba yo ahora es que don perfecto encandilara a mi familia. Ya tenía el puto favor de Tomy, la muy idiota se había quedado prendada de él cuando me defendió en clase de matemáticas. Pero si mi padre le cogía cariño, sería el fin. Gracias al cielo estaba Touya… a él sí que no se lo ganaría. Vamos, ni en mil vidas. Un momento… ¡Touya! Pues claro. ¡Estaba desaprovechando mi mejor arma!

\- Pamplinas. ¡Claro que se va a quedar! ¿Verdad Shaoran? A fin de cuentas, me ha ayudado con la cena. ¡Es todo un chef! – miré a Tomy reprobadoramente, pero sorprendí a todo el mundo sonriendo feliz y poniendo mi voz más empalagosa.

\- ¡Sí "Shao"! ¡Quédate por favor! Ya sabes que me encanta estar contigo. – tomé el brazo de un muy sorprendido Li y le sonreí dulcemente. – Pero no te quedes en la cocina, sube a mi cuarto. Tengo un par de dudas de lo que me explicaste el otro día.

\- ¡No va a subir a tu cuarto! – sí… esa vena asomaba de nuevo.

\- Vamos, Touya. No seas aguafiestas. Tu hermana ya tiene dieciséis años y Li parece la mar de formal. Pero dejen la puerta abierta. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Les acompaño!

\- ¡No Tomy! – sus ojos amatistas se abrieron sorprendidos. – Sé que tu no tienes problemas con la materia, así que… no queremos aburrirte. ¿verdad "Shao"? Además, aún hay que poner la mesa y esas cosas… yo recojo luego. ¿Sí?

\- Yo…

Cogí de la mano al idiota chino y lo arrastré literalmente escaleras arriba mientras oía las protestas y advertencias de mi hermano. Oh, sí. Esto iba viento en popa. Si ese malnacido quería guerra, la tendría. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación sin pensar en lo desordenada que estaba y lo tiré dentro. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando oí a Touya gritar un "ni se te ocurra cerrar, monstruo" a todo pulmón. Joder… maldito el día en que Tomoyo me apuntó al jodido club de fans. Me acerqué a él hasta que nuestras narices casi se rozaron e ignoré la sorpresa en su rostro.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Li?

\- Pues… al parecer enseñarte matemáticas y conocer a tu padre arqueólogo. ¿De verdad lo es? Porqué me encantaría oírle contar alguna historia de una de sus excavaciones.

\- ¡No me jodas! – me giré loca de la ira y me senté en mi alfombra sacando humo por la cabeza. – Joder… mataré a Tomoyo… dios… ¿es que quiere acabar conmigo? ¿No tuvo suficiente con meterme en este lío? – la sombra de Li me cubrió entera y levanté la vista cohibida. ¡Que alto era el cabrón!

\- Tomoyo solo quiere ayudarte… - levanté una ceja y le miré con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Desde cuando la tuteas?

\- Oh, ella me lo ha pedido. Es una buena chica. Algo alocada… pero eso me gusta. – me erguí a toda prisa y mi dedo índice chocó contra su pecho de forma amenazante.

\- ¡Aléjate de Tomy! ¿Me oyes? Loca o no es prácticamente mi hermana y no quiero ni que respires el mismo aire que ella.

\- Ya… bueno… llegas algo tarde. Llevo toda la tarde con ella. Y déjame decirte que, para ser prácticamente hermanas, son muy distintas… Tomoyo es toda una señorita. Dulce, refinada… se mueve con una sensualidad que…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate Li!

Le vi reír tranquilamente y me sentí extraña. Por alguna razón lucía mucho más relajado y su ceño parecía haber desaparecido para dar paso a unos ojos brillantes y dulces. ¡Mierda! ¡Li no era dulce! Ni por asomo… ¿En qué estaba pensando mi estúpida cabeza? Joder, mi vida sí que se había vuelto una locura. El ídolo de la escuela estaba en mi jodida habitación. Un momento… ¡Shaoran Li estaba en mi habitación! Miré alrededor sintiendo la sangre subir a mis mejillas. La mesa estaba llena de lápices, papeles y libros. Mi cama estaba sin hacer porqué había salido a toda prisa para no llegar tarde a su encuentro y tenía ropa desperdigada por doquier. ¿eso de ahí eran unos calcetines sucios? Mierda.

Tosí, incomoda y me puse a recoger como quién no quiere la cosa, rogando porqué Li no mencionara nada. Y para mi sorpresa, él parecía muy entretenido mirando los posters de mi cuarto.

\- No creí que tu cuarto fuera rosa… no te pega el color. Oh ¿Esa es Mizuki Noguchi? – levanté la vista escondiendo en un cajón la ropa que había recogido y me sorprendí de que Li supiera el nombre de una atleta japonesa.

\- Sí… ¿Te gusta el atletismo?

\- No especialmente… pero vi los juegos de Atenas en 2004.

\- ¿Y la recuerdas? Eras un niño…

\- Tengo memoria fotográfica.

\- Claro, como no. – acomodé la cama un poco y cuando noté la mirada de Li sobre mí, me senté disimulando mi apuro.

\- Eres desordenada ¿eh? – noté el calor en mis mejillas y giré el rostro azorada. Le había sobreestimado al pensar que tendría la delicadeza de simular no haberse dado cuenta. – Se veía venir… eso si va con tu personalidad despistada. No todos estos peluches…

\- ¡Es porqué salí muy temprano esta mañana! Lo cual fue culpa tuya. ¿vale?

\- Es cierto. Perdona.

\- ¿Qué? – mi voz sonó extraña, como la de un animal estrangulado.

\- Digo que es cierto. Yo te hice levantar temprano esta mañana, y te pido disculpas.

\- Vale… ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Nunca había oído un "lo siento" salir de tu boca.

\- Eso no es cierto. Te pedí perdón por besarte. – mis mejillas ardieron aún más y casi tartamudee mi siguiente frase.

\- N-no… No lo hiciste.

\- ¿No?

\- No, Li. Sólo te justificaste diciendo que no esperabas que todo fuera a salirse de madre y diciendo que era culpa mía por "acosarte". – remarqué la última palabra haciendo las comillas con mis dedos y me sorprendió que esta vez no replicara.

\- Ah… pues te lo digo ahora – me incorporé y con todo el descaro del mundo puse mi mano en su frente viendo con satisfacción su sorpresa. Era cosa mía ¿o don perfecto se había ruborizado? - ¿Qué haces?

\- Comprobar si tienes fiebre o si eres un replicante. El gran Li jamás se rebajaría a pedir perdón.

\- Ya… en cuanto a eso… mira Kinomoto… - una mancha dorada saltó desde lo alto del armario cayendo sobre Li y me llevé las manos a la boca al ver como mi gordo gato empezaba a corretear por su cabeza, esgrimiendo sus zarpas.

\- ¡Kero!

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! – Li cogió con fuerza a mi mascota y tiró de él mientras Kero intentaba quitarle los ojos con sus uñas. - ¡¿Esta cosa es un gato?!

Cogí al estúpido animal de sus brazos y tomé la piel de su cuello haciendo que el felino me mirara directamente a los ojos. Kero bufó molesto para luego retorcerse hasta liberarse y salir corriendo escaleras abajo. Ese gato gordo… le iba a dejar sin postre esa noche. Oh sí… Miré a Li y casi grité al ver un corte en su mejilla.

\- Dios Shaoran, lo siento. ¡Mi gato es aún más celoso que Touya! ¿Estas bien? – llevé mis dedos a su mejilla y aparté un poco de sangre con ellos. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo íntimo del gesto y de un par de orbes ámbar que me miraban fijamente. Quise apartar la mirada, pero me resultó imposible. En verdad era como mirar directamente a las llamas. De algún modo te atrapaban en su brillo y quedabas extasiado con el calor que desprendían.

\- Me has llamado Shaoran…

\- Yo… ¿lo he hecho? – su mano viajó hasta mi cabello y una vez más sentí como acariciaba mi corta melena. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Joder, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía cuando le daba por tocarme de ese modo. ¿No sabía lo que era el espacio personal? Podía sentir su aliento meciéndome el flequillo. ¿Y por qué siempre olía a menta? ¿Era adicto al chocolate y a los mentolados?

\- No sabes cuánto lo siento Sakura…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu cabello… todo… Yo…

\- ¡Monstruo! A cenar. ¡Ahora!

Los dos saltamos ante el grito y apartamos la vista azorados. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Li se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mosca le había picado de repente? ¿Acaso Tomoyo le habría dicho algo? Porqué mira que era especialista en abrir su bocaza cuando no tocaba…

\- Se… Será mejor que bajemos. Mi hermano no dudará en subir si tardamos.

\- Bien… pero me gustaría hablar contigo luego…

\- Yo…

\- ¡Monstruo!

\- ¿Por qué te llama monstruo? – rodé los ojos y le agarré de la mano inconscientemente.

\- Vamos, corre.

La cena pasó tranquila dentro de lo posible. Kero nos vigilaba desde el sofá con una mirada herida y erizaba el lomo de vez en cuando. Y Touya hacía lo mismo, pero en versión humana. Lo que significaba que no dejaba de asesinar a Li con los ojos. Sin embargo, Tomoyo y mi padre se pasaron la velada charlando con nuestro invitado la mar de felices. Mi padre se sintió alagado por el interés que el chico mostraba por su trabajo y Tomoyo no paraba de parpadear coqueta a todo lo que Li decía. Lo que enfureció aún más a mi hermano. Puede que yo fuera su hermana de sangre, pero quería muchísimo a Tomy y también la celaba. A veces, incluso más que a mí. Claro que yo no tenía ni la mitad de sus pretendientes…

La comida estaba muy buena y Tomoyo aprovechó la ocasión para realzar las dotes culinarias de Li. ¿Ese niño no hacía nada mal? Al final su jodido club de fans tendría razón y era un maldito dios chino. Aunque uno super creído. Y los postres llegaron y me sentí aliviada, porqué el fin de la velada estaba ya mucho más cerca.

\- Espero que te guste el flan Shaoran, Sakura lo preparó ayer por la noche. Cuando no puede dormir se levanta y se pone a cocinar. Y últimamente duerme muy poco… está algo tensa… Pero siendo su novio, ya lo sabrás…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Touya se levantó de la silla gritando y yo miré a Tomoyo con la boca abierta. ¡Maldita metiche busca pleitos! Levanté mi pie para darle el pisotón del siglo, pero la muy pilla se lo veía venir, así que se apartó a tiempo cruzando las piernas con elegancia. Li sólo nos miró llevándose una cucharada del dichoso postre a la boca y mi padre me dedicó una sonrisa suave. - ¡Y una mierda! Tú no puedes tener novio. ¡Menos este jodido muñeco Ken chino!

\- Touya… sé respetuoso con nuestro invitado. Sakura ya no es una niña. Yo empecé a salir con tu madre cuando ella tenía dieciséis años.

\- ¡No es lo mismo!

Kero saltó a la mesa y erizó el lomo descaradamente como si pudiera comprender la conversación y vi cómo Shaoran se ponía en alerta. Ya tenía un corte por culpa de mi gato, y no quería llevarse otra marca a casa. Me levanté apurada y cogí a mi gato intentando calmarle con palabras dulces. Pero lo único que funcionó fue darle mi jodido flan. Aunque mientras zampaba seguía enviando miradas llameantes a Li, que se las devolvía graciosamente.

\- Mira mocoso, no sé qué cojones pretendes con mi hermana, pero…

\- Basta Touya. Por favor. Disculpa Li, mi hijo es muy celoso.

\- Oh… no se preocupe. Lo entiendo. Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores.

\- Vaya… ¿y también ahuyentas a sus pretendientes? – Li se llevó otra cucharada de flan a la boca y negó con la cabeza.

\- En absoluto. De hecho, los animo a llevárselas de casa. Son un tormento… - Tomoyo dejó ir una carcajada y mi padre le sonrío tan afable como siempre. Pero esos ojos ámbar se quedaron fijos en mí y casi me fui de culo al ver una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico en mi dirección – Está delicioso Sak. Eres una buena cocinera.

\- Yo… eh…

\- ¿A qué sí? Le he dicho que debe ser pastelera, pero ella prefiere el deporte. Aunque claro, gracias a eso tiene el cuerpo tan atlético y fuerte. Aunque como ya no puede hacer todo lo que…

\- ¡Basta Tomy! – me levanté tomando mi plato vacío, gracias a los lametones de Kero y empecé a recoger la mesa apurada. – Shaoran, será mejor que te acompañe. Es algo tarde y no quiero que tu familia se preocupe. – sus ojos me analizaron por un instante, pero gracias al cielo se levantó ayudándome a recoger.

\- Tranquila, les he enviado un mensaje. Pero sí, será mejor que me vaya. Mañana tenemos clases. – se giró mirando a mi padre y de nuevo hizo una inclinación. – Muchas gracias por la invitación. Ha sido un placer conocerlos.

\- Oh, el placer ha sido nuestro joven Li. Ven a cenar cuando gustes.

\- Gracias, señor. Tomoyo, muchas gracias por tu compañía… me has ayudado mucho. – rodé los ojos hastiada. ¿Qué le habría contado esa condenada? ¿Y por qué le sonreía así? ¿Estaban coqueteando frente a mis narices? Es que la iba a coger por el pescuezo y… - Kinomoto… buenas noches.

Mi hermano se cruzó de brazos gruñendo y tragué pesado. Sé que había pensado en usar a Touya en su contra, pero empezaba a arrepentirme de haber aceptado que se quedara. ¡Mataría a Tomoyo! Le invitaba a mi casa y ahora les decía a todos que era mi novio. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Li no era mi novio! Y a saber que le había contado a ese infeliz mientras estaban solos en casa… sólo esperaba que Li no se interesara en ella. Mira que Tomy tenía toda una fila de pretendientes… añadir a Li sería un puto infierno. Lo que me faltaba, que mi supuesto novio luego se convirtiera en mi cuñado… ¿Cuántos rumores despertaría eso en el maldito instituto? Grrrr…

Dejamos los platos en la cocina y suspiré agotada. La noche anterior fue horrible. No pude dormir dándole vueltas a todos mis putos problemas con Li y el instituto. Y esta noche no parecía ir mejor, todo lo contrario. A este paso tendría ojos de mapache… Li se puso a mi lado dejando unos cuantos platos más y me miró de reojo.

\- Luces cansada.

\- ¡No me digas! ¿Por qué será?

\- ¿Podemos hablar fuera?

\- Yo… ¡joder! Vale. Vamos.

Le dije a mi padre que iba a acompañarle a la salida y caminé arrastrando los pies como un cerdo que va al matadero. Al menos así me sentía. Y es que no quería volver a tener otra "charla" con él. Nunca servía de nada y acabábamos enfadados o gritando. Y ya no quería más tensiones. Llevaba un ritmo agotador y no podía añadir más problemas. Las clases, la cafetería, el gimnasio, el maldito acoso escolar… y ahora tendría que practicar con las porristas y ayudar en la preparación del festival deportivo y de invierno. ¡No tenía tiempo para esto! Lo que me recordó que mañana tenía mi primer entrenamiento con la prima de Li. Simplemente genial.

\- Vas a coger frío. Las noches empiezan a refrescar. – sentí algo cálido encima de mis hombros y me sorprendí al ver la chaqueta de cuero de Li sobre mí.

\- ¿No se supone que odias el frío? – me sonrío picarón y quise pegarle un puñetazo.

\- Veo que finalmente te has leído mi biografía… ya tardabas. Que fan más horrible…

\- Mira, no sé cuantas veces más tengo que decírtelo. ¡No soy tu fan!

\- Lo sé.

\- ¡Pues no! Porqué… - estaba ya iniciando mi discurso de réplica cuando me di cuenta de que me había dado la razón. Y casi me atraganto de la sorpresa. – ¿Disculpa?

\- Sé que todo fue un error. – parpadeé, confusa y empecé a darle vueltas a la maldita respuesta. Sólo un nombre se me vino a la cabeza.

\- ¡Tomoyo!

\- Sí… me lo ha contado… - eso era el colmo. Yo llevaba días intentando explicarme sin éxito ¿Y ella lo lograba en una tarde?

\- Genial. A ella si la escuchas ¿no? Como no… os mira con esos ojazos violeta y todos suspiráis embelesados.

\- ¿Ojazos?

\- Sí, ojazos ¡Es que mira que sois idiotas los tíos! Siempre detrás de una jodida cara bonita – oí su risa una vez más y esta vez sí le di un puñetazo en su hombro.

\- Oye, eso duele.

\- ¡Como si me importara! – vi orgullosa como se frotaba el hombro golpeado y llevé mis manos a mi cintura. - ¿Y qué te ha contado doña metiche?

\- Pues… todo, supongo.

\- Grrrr… pues no tenía porqué entrometerse. Ella fue la que me metió en este lío para empezar. Apuntarme a ese estúpido club… y todo por unas cuantas monedas y un diseño gráfico cutre. Maldita capitalista…

\- ¡Por dios! No dejas de renegar como una vieja. – me crucé de brazos frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a dejarme en paz al fin?

\- Para nada. Todo lo contrario.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Ahora más que nunca sé que lo del beso fue un error. Uno muy grande y no pienso parar hasta que esté solucionado. – Otra vez el jodido beso. ¿Cómo podía hablar de eso con tanta naturalidad? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Puto casanova!

\- ¿Y cómo demonios crees que podrás solucionarlo? – vi cómo se acercaba peligrosamente a mí y me aparté como si quemara.

\- Cómo quedamos en hacerlo. Vendré por ti todos los días, vigilaré y amenazaré a cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño y Meiling cuidará también de ti. Hatsumomo no se atreverá a nada si estas con mi prima. La respeta demasiado. O a nuestro apellido…

\- ¡No necesito que nadie me cuide! ¿Y quién diantres es Hatsumomo? – le vi parpadear, confuso y luego frunció el ceño.

\- Por dios Sakura, ¿ni siquiera sabes el nombre de la tía que te cortó el cabello? Rubia, ojos azules, alta… hija de una de las familias más influyentes de Japón…

\- ¿Esa torre rubia? Cómo no… otra niña de papá mimada y consentida… ¡Sois una plaga! – vi un gesto de dolor cruzar por esos ojos y me sentí culpable por meterle en el mismo saco que esa psicópata. Pero en mi defensa, el muy idiota se lo había ganado a pulso.

\- Mira… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero deja al menos que intente arreglar esto… Además, Tomoyo lo ha hecho oficial esta noche frente a toda tu familia. Seguir fingiendo sería lo más lógico… ¿Qué me dices Sakura?

Rodé los ojos y bufé agotada. El infierno existía, y Tomoyo y Li se habían convertido en mis captores. ¿Cuántas torturas más tenían planeadas para mí? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Las cosas no podían ir peor… ¿no? ¿Y si me negaba y punto? Pero… tampoco quería arriesgarme, la verdad… Aunque ¿Tenía que seguir fingiendo? ¿y frente a mi familia? Porque no podía decirles que estaba en una estúpida relación fingida. Era demasiado bizarro, hasta para mí… Joder…

\- ¿Sakura?

\- ¡Cállate un momento! ¿quieres? ¡Estoy pensando! – le oír reír y no pude evitar añadirme esta vez. Lo cierto es que tenía una risa contagiosa el muy rufián. – Vale, esta bien. Lo haremos a tu manera y fingiremos seguir saliendo hasta que piense otra solución mejor.

\- ¿Tú pensaras una solución mejor? Entonces, voy comprando el anillo de boda, porqué esto va para largo… - volví a lanzar mi puño contra su hombro y esta vez sí lo esquivó. Pero en vez de apartarse, tomó mi mano y se agachó hasta estar a mi altura. La mirada le cambió en un instante, pasando de picarona a electrizante y tuve que sujetarme a él para no caer desmayada de la impresión. ¡Maldito niñato playboy! – Y una cosa más… Tampoco quiero que dejes el gimnasio. Yuko está muy feliz contigo y no quiero que me de una reprimenda contratando a una tía aún más pesada que tú.

\- ¡Idiota! – oí su risa melodiosa y suspiré vencida. Ese chico podía venderle un aire acondicionado a un maldito esquimal.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Trato? – nuestros ojos estaban perdidos en los del otro y por un momento me olvidé de cómo se respiraba. ¿Por qué dios creo a un tío tan jodidamente atractivo y le dio un carácter de mil demonios? Me daba lástima la chica que cayera en sus redes, porqué Kurogane tenía razón, con un tipo así sólo podías esperar problemas. ¡Que me lo dijeran a mí! ¡Y mi jodida relación ni siquiera era auténtica! - ¿Sakura?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Digo que si hay trato.

\- Yo… eh… bueno. ¿Tengo alguna otra opción acaso? – me aparté sonrojada hasta las orejas y carraspeé mientras observaba la puerta de nuestra casa.

\- Bien. Pues vendré por ti mañana. ¿A las ocho?

\- Mañana tengo entrenamiento con tu prima a las siete de la mañana. Iré sola, tranquilo. No quiero que te levantes antes por mí.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, sí. – me quité la chaqueta y se la extendí mirando para otro lado. – Por cierto. ¿Cómo es?

\- ¿Meiling? – asentí con la cabeza – Pues es odiosa. Pesada, chillona y creída hasta morir. – dejé salir una carcajada, aunque me apresuré a disimularla.

\- Oh, vamos. No puede ser peor que tú… - le vi levantar una ceja y encogerse de hombros sonriente.

\- Ya me contarás… - noté el calor subir a mis mejillas y decidí que era el momento de salir huyendo.

\- Yo… Bu… Buenas noches, Li. – se agachó hasta estar a mi altura y me susurró en voz baja haciendo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

\- Shaoran…

\- ¡Cómo sea!

Me aparté bruscamente y le vi partir aún con esa sonrisa ladeada en su rostro y por fin dejé salir todo el aire de mis pulmones. ¡Qué intenso era el perverso niñato! Ahora iba de integro y bueno. ¡Pero no me lo tragaba! No… Sakura Kinomoto no era tan débil como para sucumbir a sus encantos de casanova. Además… sabía que su forma de actuar era sólo porqué se sentía culpable. Nada más. Para él, las chicas como yo éramos… aire.

\- ¡Sakura! – di un respingo sobre mí misma y miré la puerta de la verja de la entrada, azorada. Li asomaba la cabeza y la sonrisa pícara que adornaba su rostro no vaticinaba nada bueno….

\- ¿Q… qué?

\- Es cierto, Tomoyo tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, no te lo niego. Pero… a mí siempre me ha gustado más el verde. – y de nuevo mi cabeza entró en erupción. – ¡Hasta mañana "cariño"!

\- ¡Vete a la mierda Li!

\- ¡Shaoran!

Hay por dios… no iba a sobrevivir a ese idiota… si ya lo sabía yo. Pero negué con la cabeza y calmé los latidos de mi corazón. Ahora tenía otra cosa por hacer, una muy importante y que consistía en cometer un asesinato. Entré pisando fuerte a la sala de estar y asomé mi cabeza. Tomoyo estaba en el sofá haciendo los deberes, pero se irguió al sentir mi presencia.

\- ¡Tomoyo Daidouji! ¡Ya puedes correr maldita entrometida bocazas!

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Apoyé las manos en mis rodillas mientras respiraba agitada. Li Meiling era tan intensa como su primo, y sin duda se merecía ser la capitana de las animadoras. Tenía ritmo, energía y el maldito uniforme le sentaba como un guante. Alta, morena y de ojos rubí… toda una preciosidad asiática. ¿Eran todos los Li dioses perfectos y orgullosos?

\- ¿Estás bien, Kinomoto? – levanté una mano aún llenando mis pulmones de oxígeno y la miré de reojo entre resoplidos.

\- Sí, sí. Sólo deja que recupere el aliento. Estoy algo oxidada… - sus ojos me estudiaron con calma y me sorprendí al ver una botella de agua frente a mí. – Gra… gracias.

\- Eres buena… sólo necesitas coger el ritmo.

\- Faltan tres semanas para el festival deportivo… no tendré tiempo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Si hace falta entrenaremos después de clase. – abrí los ojos alarmada - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Yo… no importa. Pero solo el lunes… el resto de las tardes lo tengo complicado, la verdad.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Trabajo.

\- Ah… bueno – Meiling tomó asiento a mi lado y estiró las piernas haciendo ejercicios de flexibilidad. No pude evitar quedarme mirando. Esa chica era la perfección personificada. Esbelta, femenina y guapa… todo lo contrario a mí… Y para mi gran suerte, no era tan odiosa como el pequeño lobo. - ¿Y cómo fue que acabaste de novia con mi primo?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – el gallo que salió de mi garganta nos descolocó a ambas y quise que la tierra me tragara. ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía contarle yo a su prima perfecta? – Esto… ¿Li no te lo ha contado?

\- ¿Llamas a tu novio por el apellido? – Me repateé por bocazas. Sakura idiota, se suponía que ser actriz se te daba a las mil maravillas. No por nada habías hecho el papel de príncipe en las obras de primaria durante tres años seguidos.

\- Yo… eh… es la costumbre, supongo… aún no estoy hecha a la idea de que, bueno… ya sabes. – sus ojos me atravesaron el alma y supe que Meiling no estaba creyendo una sola palabra.

\- No te esfuerces, Kinomoto. Sé que no salís en serio.

\- ¡Menos mal! – debí mostrar una cara de profundo alivio, porqué la risa de Meiling resonó por todo el lugar. Y sí, era perfecta. Suave y armoniosa. ¡Malditos genes Li! Seguro que cantaba como un ángel, mientras que yo no era capaz de cantar una estrofa sin desafinar.

\- Eres graciosa. Entiendo porqué Xiao Lang quiere ayudarte. – oír su nombre en chino me sonó demasiado extraño. Era melodioso y sensual, como sacado de un dorama. Sí… debía dejar de ver tanta televisión. – No te preocupes, no sé en qué lío te ha metido mi primo, pero te ayudaremos.

\- Yo… no quiero ser una molestia.

\- Tranquila, me caes bien. Y Hatsumomo es una falsa y una idiota. Sólo le interesa nuestro apellido.

\- Ya… eso me dijo Li ¿os pasa a menudo?

\- ¿El qué? – me senté a su lado y la miré nerviosa. No quería ser irrespetuosa, pero si alguien conocía a mi "novio" era su prima. Y puede que ella me ayudara a comprender porqué Li era… bueno… Li.

\- Ya sabes… que os busquen por vuestro apellido… no sé mucho de vuestra familia, pero… según he leído, sois influyentes. – tragué pesado al notar esos ojos fijos en mí. Sí, sin duda lo de ser intenso venía con la sangre Li. – Disculpa… no es asunto mío. - Meiling se levantó soltando su melena y miró alrededor mientras cogía aire.

\- Para mí no es tan problemático… me he acostumbrado a la falsedad y siempre intento buscar lo mejor en las personas. Pero Xiao Lang es un caso aparte.

\- ¿Por qué? – nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver algo de melancolía en ellos.

\- Eso, debe contestarlo él. ¿No crees? – miré el suelo avergonzada y asentí con la cabeza. Tanto criticar a Tomoyo y ahora era yo la que iba de metiche – Bien. Dejemos esto por hoy. Lo cierto es que hemos avanzado mucho y creo que puedo trabajar perfectamente contigo, Kinomoto. Aunque deberemos buscar un uniforme talla XXS… no tienes mal cuerpo, más bien todo lo contrario. Pero eres muy bajita…

\- Oh… no te preocupes. Si me das el más pequeño que tengas, Tomy se ocupará de ajustármelo.

\- ¿Tomy?

\- Tomoyo Daidouji. Es mi mejor amiga. Tiene un don con la costura. Aunque la muy pilla ya se podría coser esa grande bocota que tiene de vez en cuando…

\- ¿Eh? – negué con la cabeza y me estiré un poco mientras ella caminaba en dirección a los bancos.

Tomó su toalla y me señaló uno de los arboles del jardín superior mientras se secaba el sudor del cuello. La cancha dónde estábamos practicando quedaba bajo unas gradas, y encima de ellas había un pequeño patio de cerezos que se inundaba de pétalos rosados en primavera. Y justo bajo uno de ellos, se encontraba la imponente figura de Shaoran Li.

\- Creo que han venido a buscarte.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto lleva ahí el muy cabrito? – Meiling rio alegre y me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Kinomoto.

\- Oh… llámame Sakura, por favor.

\- Entonces tú puedes llamarme Mei.

La vi irse contorneando sus caderas y suspiré desanimada. El entrenamiento había ido bien, y la rutina no tenía movimientos muy complejos… pero me sería difícil no destacar entre tanta belleza. Yo era bajita y sin curvas. Si ser la novia de Li ya me tenía en el punto de mira, entrar en el grupo de animadoras sería la guinda del pastel. Ya casi podía oír los rumores hirientes… Unos aplausos lejanos me devolvieron a la realidad y vi con asombro la sonrisa ladeada de Li. ¿Cuándo había bajado?

\- Eres buena, Sakura. Aunque tus movimientos han sido algo rígidos…

\- ¿Me has estado espiando?

\- Ajá. – caminé en dirección a los vestuarios y me paré en la puerta de entrada. Iba a gritarle algo impropio cuando me di cuenta de que dos ojazos azules nos observaban a lo lejos. ¿Es que medio instituto me seguía? Li pareció darse cuenta de mi rostro alterado porqué frunció el ceño. - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Sí. Al parecer no eres el único que me sigue a todas partes. – Shaoran iba a voltearse, pero se lo impedí tomando su mano. – No mires. Se daría cuenta de que la he descubierto.

\- Ah… ¿y puedo saber quién es la chafardera?

\- Pues… es alta, rubia y tiene ojos azules. Y… déjame pensar… ¡Oh! Sí… me cortó el cabello hace unos días. – El ceño en su frente se hizo más pronunciado y noté la tensión de su espalda. - ¿Li? – Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y algo parecido al odio se reflejó en sus ojos ámbar. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Lo estaré. – Noté sus manos en mis hombros y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba acorralada entre la pared de los vestuarios y Li.

\- O… oye…

\- Vale Sakura, es el momento de marcar diferencias. Vamos a darle algo de que hablar a esa hija de perra.

\- ¿Q… qué? – su mano acarició mi cabello para luego posarse detrás de mi cuello y casi cerré los ojos por lo jodidamente bien que se sentía ese contacto. Pero luego me di cuenta de que había suspirado como una niña tonta y de que la situación se salía de control. - ¡No!

\- No… ¿qué? – su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca y el aroma mentolado acariciaba mi nariz. Tragué pesado y giré la vista sintiendo todo el calor subir a mis mejillas.

\- Esto no esta bien… yo…

\- Esas idiotas deben creer que eres mi novia, Sakura. Deben creerlo de verdad. Por ahora piensan que eres tú la que va detrás de mí. ¿no? Bien, demostrémosles a esas estiradas que yo también estoy enamorado.

\- ¿E… enamorado? – el mareo que sentí sí que fue jodidamente real y algo parecido a mariposas traviesas empezaron a revolotear por mi estómago. – Pero… pero…

\- Sí, Sakura. ¿No es ese el motivo principal para salir con alguien? ¿Estar enamorado? – su voz era suave y tan jodidamente sensual que no pude evitar poner mis manos en su pecho para alejarle. ¡Me moría de la vergüenza!

\- Basta… yo no… ¡solo estamos fingiendo! Así que…

\- Pues finjamos bien. ¿quieres? Si te beso ahora, no un pico sin importancia sino como dios manda, todo el instituto hablará de ello al mediodía y los rumores de que es algo unilateral, cesarán. – le aparté aún con más fuerza, pero su pecho era una jodida roca. ¿Cuánto ejercicio hacia el muy cabrón? Dios… seguro que bajo esa camiseta había unos abdominales de la muerte.

\- Yo no…

\- Joder Sakura, solo es un beso. Ya te he besado antes ¿recuerdas? – vale, ahora era toda una olla a presión. Casi podía ver el humo salir de mi nariz. Tragué pesado y le miré temblorosa sin perder de vista a la imbécil que nos espiaba. Sólo le faltaban unos prismáticos.

\- Pue… Puede que para ti solo sea un beso, pero yo… yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto… ¿vale? – su ceja se alzó graciosamente y vi como empezaba a procesar ideas.

\- Sakura… has besado a otros chicos… ¿verdad? – desvié la vista y miré un trozo de papel que rodaba por el suelo como si me fuera la vida en ello. – Sakura…

\- ¡No voy besando a todo el mundo por ahí! Para mí… debe significar algo… - sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me confundió ver sus mejillas arreboladas. ¿Shaoran Li estaba avergonzado? Apartó la vista y carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- Entonces… ¿no has besado a ninguno? - ¿por qué demonios tenía que contarle algo tan íntimo al puto playboy del instituto? - ¿es en serio?

\- ¡No! ¿Vale? No he besado a nadie. ¿contento? ¡Y el tuyo no cuenta! Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso como un puto beso… fue sin mi consentimiento y… yo… el día que bese a un chico, será el chico del que esté enamorada. Será… será… - la imagen de Yukito me vino a la cabeza y temblé nerviosa entre sus brazos. Sí… mi primer beso debería haber sido con mi adorado Yuki… pero no, tuvo que ser con Li. ¡Y robado nada menos!

\- Ya veo… - sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla y de nuevo sentí ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. – Sakura… necesito que confíes en mi… - otra vez la maldita petición de confianza. ¿Ese Li se creía Aladdin o qué? - ¿Dónde está Hatsumomo? – parpadeé totalmente confundida, pero busqué a la tipa curiosa de nuevo.

\- ¿Eh? Oh… pues… a mis once… ¿Por qué?

Lo que sucedió entonces pasó en mi cabeza a cámara lenta. Primero su mano derecha tiró de mi cuello con delicadeza, mientras la izquierda se posaba en mi cintura con suavidad, acomodando nuestros cuerpos y uniéndolos en un abrazo jodidamente íntimo. Luego sentí su aliento rozando mi mejilla y finalmente la suavidad de sus labios en la comisura de los míos. Me tensé como la piel de un puto tambor y abrí los ojos de par en par. ¡Li me estaba besando! Bueno… más o menos… ¡Pero estaba demasiado cerca!

El contacto duró y duró y yo quise morirme allí mismo. Porqué era absurdo que Li Shaoran estuviera allí, de pie, pegado a mí y besándome de esa forma. Pero lo peor fue cuando se alejó y me sentí vacía y fría. El calor que me había llenado se había ido y solo sus ojos llameantes me servían de consuelo.

\- Desde su ángulo… eso ha sido un beso en toda regla. – parpadeé, pasmada y sentí un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar. - ¿Sigue mirando? – levanté la vista agradecida por la distracción y me di cuenta de que la torre rubia ya no estaba.

\- N… no… - Li se alejó lentamente y me miró con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. ¿Shaoran Li sentía vergüenza?

\- Bien… te esporo aquí. Cámbiate, las clases están a punto de empezar. – Asentí enérgica y entré como alma que lleva el diablo cerrando la puerta tras de mí, con fuerza.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Mis dedos se posaron en la comisura de mi boca, justo donde sus labios habían hecho contacto y casi pude sentir de nuevo su toque. Eso había sido… había… ¡No! Maldita sea. No podía seguir dejando que hiciera eso. Yo no tenía experiencia con los hombres y el muy cabrito se burlaba de ello. Y aunque entendía sus motivos, no veía la necesidad de ir tan lejos. Oh, no… le dejaría claro que el límite se fijaba ahí. Ya no más acercamientos públicos. La loca esa ya tenía el material necesario y si aún tenían la más puta duda, era su jodido problema. Me recargué en la puerta y suspiré aún con las mejillas arreboladas y el cuerpo tembloroso.

\- Maldito lobo…

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**Notas de la autora: ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustó? ¡¿Les gustó?! Jajajajaja. Dios, a mí sí. Pero es que yo estoy loca. Porfi, porfi, díganme que tal este capítulo… ya saben que adoro tener sus opiniones… porfi, porfi, jajajajaja. Un beso muy muy grande a todas y esta vez no les dejo adelanto, porqué estoy editando el siguiente y me temo que no sería muy fiel… jajajaja. Pero les digo que tendremos más personajes… Muchas gracias a todas las que leéis esta historia ¡Y nos leemos muy pronto! Arigatoooooooooo**

**.**

_Aquí dejo respuesta a los reviews sin login:_

_._

Rominiwi: ¡Hola! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste el fic, y espero que este capítulo también. Empezamos a ver situaciones románticas de S+S, aunque Sakura no las quiera, jajajaja. Pero como ves, Shaoran esta cayendo, y ni él se da cuenta… jajajaja. Un beso muy grande y gracias amiga por pasarte a escribir. Porfa, dime si te ha gustado el siete. ¡Abrazos!

Ksakura Rostran: Holaaaaaa, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y que siga avanzando a buen ritmo. ¿ha sido demasiado largo? Jajajaja. Es que me enrollo como una persiana a veces… ? Veo que quieres un E+T…. mmmm… no prometo nada. Jajajaja. Cuídate tú también y muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Ya me dirás si te ha gustado el capítulo siete! ¡Un besote para ti!

Flor: Es que no te puedes desaparecer mujer, ya ves… jajajaja. Pues sí, el lobo lo sabe todo y ya ha empezado a sacar su parte de "playboy" jajajaja. A ver cuanto aguanta Sakura… jajajaja. Ya ves que Tomoyo sigue de metiche… ¿se creerá cupido? Jajaja. Y Sakura no es malhumorada… la ponen de mal humor. Jajajaja. ¡Y no me extraña! Jajajaja. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado amiga, ya me dirás. Un beso super grande y gracias por tu apoyo… de verdad. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Camili: jajajajaja. Me alegro de que te guste no tener a Akiho por aquí, jajajaja. ¿Sigues amando a Tomy ahora? Jajajaja. Mira que la niña es entrometida… ¿Y que tal Mei? No parece la Meiling del anime… lo sé… pero ya sacará su vena psicopata. Jajajaja. Los celos de Li están por venir, pero vendrán… oh sí… jajajaja. Y como ves, la ira de Touya apareció, pero no terminó de caer… pero también caerá y arderá Tomoeda. Jajajaja. Espero que el capítulo siete te haya gustado… un beso muy grande preciosa y nos leemos muy pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de la autora: Por dios… estoy sudando sangre… no doy para todo… llevo un ritmo que no es natural… pero aquí les tengo una actualización más. Aunque ya les digo que, a partir de Julio, es más que probable que publique cada quince días… porqué con el niño sin colegio, el trabajo y mis nuevas tareas… no doy de sí. También he empezado un curso de 80 horas de formación… pero en fin… que no las molesto más con mis problemas... Les dejo el capítulo ocho. ¡Nos leemos al final!**

.

**Mi Fan número 246**

.

**Capitulo octavo**

.

_Niña_

.

Hay una expresión muy conocida que dice: quién con niños se acuesta, mojado se levanta. Pues bien, así estaba yo… totalmente empapado en Sakura Kinomoto. Esa niña torpe, despistada y jodidamente excepcional que me había tocado por compañera de trabajo y que ahora era mi novia fingida. Ya llevábamos dos semanas enteras de "pareja" y para mi sorpresa la rutina establecida no me desagradaba en absoluto.

Me presentaba en su casa y ella salía apurada bajo la atenta mirada del gruñón de su hermano, yo soportaba sus miradas celosas devolviéndole algún que otro rayo perverso, la ayudaba a subir en mi moto y salíamos en dirección al instituto. Nunca hablábamos mucho… Sakura era una chica más bien silenciosa, al menos cuando estaba conmigo, porqué con sus amigas era una cotorra. Sí… también había ido alguna vez a comer con ella y su grupito de seguidoras acérrimas. Era lo que hacía un novio ¿no? Y déjenme decirles, que esas cuatro no se le despegaban. La vigilaban y cuidaban como si fuera su hermanita pequeña. Y no me extrañaba, con lo bajita que era Sakura, parecía una niñita de primaria a su lado. Eriol y Takasi se me habían unido las dos veces que había ido con ellas a comer y era más que notorio el interés de ese jodido inglés por la mejor amiga de mi "novia". Aunque Daidouji no le daba ni un respiro. Era letal, cosa que me hacía reír a destajo y cabreaba al don juan que tenía por amigo. Y es que Eriol no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, y eso sólo avivaba más sus ansias por conseguir a la morena. ¡Como iba a disfrutar chinchándole por ello!

Y cuando las clases terminaban, la llevaba a su casa, a la cafetería dónde trabajaba o al gimnasio. Ella me había pedido volver a coger la bicicleta (que al parecer ya tenía arreglada) pero le dije que esperara unos días más. Y para mi sorpresa, ella accedió. Lo cierto es que no me fiaba aún de la calma que se había formado a nuestro alrededor… todo estaba saliendo demasiado… bien.

Y es que desde que anuncié a voz en grito que Sakura era mi novia y la… bueno… casi la besé frente a Hatsumomo (porqué eso no fue un beso… es decir… en la comisura de los labios no cuenta… ¿verdad? Además… no se sintió como uno… No.) nadie se había atrevido a tocarla. No la insultaban, ni le hacían bromas pesadas. O al menos Sakura me decía que todo iba bien, y Daidouji no lo desmentía. Esto último era lo que me hacía estar más o menos relajado…

Porqué había notado que Sakura era muy sincera y abierta, casi como un tío. Decía las cosas tal cual las pensaba, sin adornos o mentiras piadosas. Excepto… cuando se trataba de ocultar un problema que le afectaba directamente a ella. Entonces toda su franqueza se iba al caño. Era como si le diera vergüenza admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Se hacía la fuerte e intentaba cambiar la conversación. Sí… hacía muy poco que Sakura Kinomoto había entrado en mi vida (aunque lo había hecho por la puerta grande), pero gracias a mi interesante charla con Daidouji y lo que había observado desde entonces por mi cuenta, ya podía decir que Kinomoto era la tía que mejor conocía después de mi prima Meiling (que, por cierto, se había quedado prendada de Sakura).

Le había pedido a mi prima que incluyera a Sakura en su círculo social, o al menos que hiciera que lo pareciera, pero al final no había hecho falta fingir. Meiling había sucumbido a sus encantos en menos de lo que canta un gallo y solo decía puras cosas buenas de mi adorada novia. Casi podía oír su voz irritante en mi cabeza… "Sakura es admirable" "Kinomoto es tan pequeñina y tierna…" "Sak se esfuerza tanto que si no la vigilo caerá enferma" Tenía su nombre todo el día en la boca. ¡Y luego el que estaba supuestamente "flechado" era yo! Aunque ese era otro asunto que no tenía ganas de pensar ahora… mi supuesto encantamiento con la castaña de ojos esmeralda. Eriol estaba insoportable con ese tema y Takashi le seguía el rollo encantado. Joder… ¡No sentía nada por Sakura! ¿Cómo demonios debía decirlo para que me escucharan?

Aunque debía admitir que no me era indiferente la muchacha… a ver, ya acepté en su momento que no la veía como una chica más. Kinomoto era especial (en el buen sentido) Pero… de ahí a lo que se imaginaban Daidouji y Meiling… pues como que había un abismo. Leer tanta novela romántica les había embotado la cabeza. Sólo me gustaba su carácter y la veía como una amiga. Nada más. ¡Y no era poca cosa! Sakura era mi primera "amiga". Nunca me había acercado tanto a una tía por voluntad propia. Fingiendo o sin fingir. Aunque la verdad… no era reciproco. Kinomoto me rehuía como la puta peste. Bien parecía que no lograba perdonar mi metedura de pata, y tampoco podía culparla por ello. Aunque me molestaba un poco… Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión. ¿no? Hasta Eriol y Takashi pensaron que era una acosadora… bueno… aunque puede que yo les convenciera un poco… Pero debía dejar atrás mis pensamientos insanos, porqué había llegado a mi destino.

\- Buenos días Li.

\- Buenos días.

Entré a la sala del consejo escolar dejando a un lado todas mis locuras y vi a una de las amigas de la susodicha Kinomoto. Rika Sasaki. El director nos había ordenado participar en el festival deportivo que se celebraría en una semana y también en el de invierno, así que Rika, como una de las representantes de primero del consejo, me pasaba las tareas y los horarios. No parecía mala chica, sólo era algo pesada con tantos planes y su insistencia en que todo debía salir perfecto… pero dentro del grupo de Sak, era de las más tolerables.

De hecho, sólo había una de sus amigas que no soportaba, esa tal Chiharu… gritona y despistada. Siempre insultando a todo el mundo y mirándome como si fuera el propio demonio rencarnado. Se abrazaba a Sakura a todas horas y competía con ese puto gato dorado en miradas matadoras. Suspiré, cansado, recordando a esa niña tonta y observé que está vez Sasaki no estaba sola. Un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos azul cielo nos miraba desde la ventana. Sus ojos se fruncieron al verme y chascó la lengua, molesto. Genial, otro anti Shaoran. ¿Qué le había hecho yo a ese idiota? Últimamente mi club de fans competía con mi club de haters… ¿es que no podían dejarme vivir y ya?

\- Siento llegar tarde, la profesora me pidió llevar unos materiales al almacén y luego comí algo rápido.

\- Oh, tranquilo. Sakura y Tomoyo aún no han llegado. – Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. No sabía que ellas estaban también invocadas a esa estúpida reunión "pre-festival".

\- Ah…

\- Pero podemos empezar, si quieres… al menos la parte que no implica tomarte medidas, eso se lo dejo a Tomy. – me eché para atrás de forma inconsciente. ¿Qué había dicho esa loca?

\- ¿Disculpa? – Sasaki tomó unos papeles de la mesa y se acercó con una sonrisa afable.

\- Tomoyo ya tiene los diseños para el cosplay y también para el concurso de popularidad. Ahora vendrá a tomar tus medidas.

\- ¡Yo no quiero disfrazarme! – vi como Sasaki se encogía de hombros y seguía sonriendo.

\- Son órdenes del director.

\- ¡Y a mí qué lo que diga ese hijo de puta lunático! – un golpe en el marco de la ventana llamó nuestra atención y un par de ojos fríos me miraron con desprecio.

\- Repite eso si te atreves, Li. - ¿Y a ese imbécil que le pasaba? Me estaba lanzando dagas de hielo por los ojos y el insulto ni siquiera iba dirigido a él.

\- Vale, vale. Yue… estoy segura de que Li no lo decía en serio… ¿verdad Li? – Yue…. Yue… ese nombre me sonaba… ¡Oh! Claro. Ese chico era Yue Reed, el hijo del jodido director. Pues a la mierda, familia o no ese cabrón me la tenía jurada.

\- Sí que lo decía en serio. Ese hombre me está amargando la vida. Así que puedo opinar lo que quiera. Cómo él dijo, estamos en un país libre. – sentí los pasos de ese estúpido acercándose y le encaré, totalmente confiado. Si pensaba que me intimidaba con esa cara de póquer de pacotilla, es que no sabía con quién se estaba midiendo.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – la voz de mi "novia" nos hizo girar a todos y Sakura, que era despistada por naturaleza, entró de lo más feliz cómo si la tensión del cuarto no existiera. Pero Tomoyo no necesitó ni dos segundos para darse cuenta del mal ambiente. Lo vi reflejado en su carita de niña buena (que, por cierto, ya no me engañaba… sabía que era una conspiradora nata) – ¡Hola Yue! No sabía que estarías… - gruñí al ver la gran sonrisa que se le formó en el rostro a la castaña en cuanto vio a "cara frígida". Pero lo que más me molestó fue ver que el muy capullo se sonrojaba. ¿Iba en serio? A la mierda su fachada de hielo, así todo rojito parecía un colegial – Rika, dime que han aprobado mi propuesta de poster para el festival… porfi, porfi… porqué no tengo tiempo de dibujar otra…

Me crucé de brazos sin quitar mis ojos de ese tipejo que tenía el director por hijo y me permití relajarme un poco. Esa era una de las cosas buenas de Kinomoto, llenaba el cuarto de luz cuando aparecía corriendo o saltando como la niña que era. Y el mohín suplicante que tenía ahora en su cara sólo podía hacerme reír. Parecía el jodido gato de Shrek.

\- Claro que lo han aprobado, es precioso Sakura. Lo llevaremos a la imprenta en un par de días y podréis repartirlos a principios de diciembre. – Tomoyo no pudo aguantarse una carcajada cuando vio la cara de asco de ambos. Y es que uno de los castigos de don Clow Reed era que Sakura diseñara los panfletos y que luego fuéramos a repartirlos a otros institutos y, además, debíamos hacerlo disfrazados… Sí… frisábamos de felicidad, léase el sarcasmo.

\- ¡Y por eso están aquí los dos! Quiero mostrarles mis diseños para el festival. – vi como Sakura rodaba los ojos y se sentaba en una silla, derrotada. Vaya, vaya. Sakurita tampoco era adicta a la ropa. Otra curiosidad más de la chica que la alejaba de todos los estereotipos femeninos.

\- Otro pase de modelos no… por dios… ten compasión de mí Tomy… - no puede evitar soltar una risita.

\- Sak, eres todo un caso. Debería ser yo el que estuviera molesto. A todas las chicas os encanta probaros modelitos… está escrito en vuestro ADN.

\- ¡Cállate Shaoran! No me vengas con tus frases machistas y prejuiciosas ahora… - Sí, había logrado que Sakura me llamara por mi nombre de pila, y aún me sonaba la mar de extraño. Sólo mi familia, Eriol y Takashi me llamaban así. Y ahora Sakura y Tomoyo se habían unido a ese grupo de confianza selecto. Claro que la primera lo hacía solo por obligación, o al menos eso decía Sak. No pude evitar reírme de lado y acercarme a ella para embromarla. Ese era uno de mis nuevos placeres. Meterme constantemente con "mi chica".

\- Oh, vamos. Seguro que Tomoyo te ha preparado unos preciosos diseños de ayudante de Santa Claus. Serás una mini elfa la mar de mona… - la oí bufar, resignada y luego dejó escapar un pequeño pero notorio gruñido de protesta. Eso me hacía mucha gracia siempre. Sakura me llamaba "perro chino" cuando estaba enfadada, que era a menudo, pero era ella la que tenía la mala costumbre de ir gruñendo al personal.

\- Pues no vas mal encaminado, Shaoran… - todos miramos con los ojos abiertos a Daidouji, pero la que desencajó el rostro por completo, fue Sakura. Así que no pude evitar soltar otra carcajada y luego corrí a esquivar el intento de golpe que sabía se me venía encima. Pero Sakura había aprendido, y en vez de su previsible puñetazo en el hombro, me lanzó una patada en la espinilla que me dolió como el puto infierno.

\- Hija de…

\- ¡Eh! ¡Un respeto a tu "novia" pequeño lobo! – Las chicas rieron a gusto con el gesto "tierno" de Sakura, y yo mismo sentí ganas de reír, pues el mohín de su boca era encantadoramente dulce… pero no pude ya que me sentí irritado en cuanto vi la cara de pocos amigos de ese tal Yue. Parecía melancólico, y no paraba de contemplar a Sakura con anhelo. Entonces recordé que el director habló de él y de su "relación" con Kinomoto. ¿Sentiría ese bloque de hielo algo por ella? ¿Un tío así? Si podía tener a la que quisiera… era un gilipollas, sin duda, pero todo lo que tenía de imbécil lo compensaba de "guaperas".

\- Ya, ya… no te enojes Sak… no es un traje de elfo… es de hada.

Y para deleite de todos, Tomoyo esparció un montón de papeles encima de la mesa y empezó su presentación. Un dibujo perfecto de la pequeña Sakura nos mostró un diseño digno de un cuento de navidad. Lo tomé entre mis dedos sin pedir permiso y observé los trazos delicados y perfectamente delineados de Daidouji. El traje había sido diseñado en tonos blancos y azules y llevaba adornos de pelo blanco en muñecas y cuello. Era de talle largo hasta los pies y los detalles bordados simulaban copos de nieve. Dos preciosas alas de mariposa adornaban su espalda en tonos plata y su cabello lucía recogido. Tenía mechones blancos y detalles de purpurina por el rostro y también en el cuello. Simplemente… precioso.

\- Tomoyo… joder, dibujas como un puto ángel. – vi cómo se ruborizaba y sonreí pícaramente. – pero deja que te diga que Sakura no es ni por asomo tan hermosa… - ahora sí me vi venir el golpe y lo esquivé sonriente.

\- Maldito perro chino… - alguien se aclaró la garganta y todos observamos al otro chico del lugar. Por cierto… aún ni sabía qué hacía él ahí. ¿Era miembro del consejo también? Seguro…

\- ¿Me lo prestas, Li? – le fulminé con una de mis miradas y el muy cabrito me respondió con otra igual. Así que se lo ofrecí a desgana. Sus dedos lo tomaron y lo dejó en la mesa para que todos lo contempláramos.

\- Es precioso Daidouji, le quedará muy bien. Aunque… ¿puedo hacerte una sugerencia? – Tomoyo boqueó como un pez, pero asintió en silencio. – acorta la falda, Kinomoto tiene las piernas más hermosas de todo el instituto, ya que puede, que las luzca.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y quise matar a ese hijo de perra presuntuoso. ¿A qué demonios venía ese comentario? ¿No tenía aprecio por su cabeza o qué? Pero mejor le dejaba la réplica mordaz a "mi chica". Conociendo a Kinomoto, ahora vendría un discurso feminista versión "Yo no soy un puto objeto". Si… Se iba a enterar ese deslenguado… sin duda no conocía a Kinomoto… su parte orgullosa saldría a flote y le lanzaría sus dagas de gatita mordaz. Miré a Sakura con una sonrisa confiada, esperando su contraataque. Pero se me fue la boca al piso al ver su rostro totalmente sonrojado y esa estúpida sonrisita nerviosa que ponía a veces cuando se sentía inquieta. No podía ser verdad… ¿Le había gustado el puto comentario? ¡Sería desvergonzada! Iba de dura conmigo, pero a la hora de la verdad se derretía ante un cumplido como todas las niñas tontas. Maldita mocosa… Joder, eso sí que me había cabreado.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú observando las piernas de mi novia? – una vez más le dirigí una de mis miradas de fuego, y me vino una helada de vuelta. La tensión se había apoderado del cuarto, pero no iba a ser yo el que cediera. Antes le pateaba ese rostro prefecto.

\- No miro nada, sólo que por mucho que se esfuerce, Sakura no pasa desapercibida. ¿Qué te pasa Li? No te tenía por un tipo celoso.

\- No me conoces.

\- No me hace falta. – Tomoyo se puso entre nosotros con una de sus sonrisas más amplias.

\- Vale, vale… chicos. Me parece bien la sugerencia, yo encantada de mostrar los encantos de Sakura, pero algo me dice que Sak no estará de acuerdo con eso. – todos miramos a la mencionada y una vez más se puso roja como farolillo de navidad.

\- Yo… eh… no me importa… mientras me dejes llevar unas medias gruesas… sabes que soy propensa a congelarme en invierno…

\- ¡Perfecto! Pues lo acortaré totalmente. Como si fuera una falda de balé. Quedará aún más bonito… ya verás. ¡Estarás preciosa! Y el maquillaje será muy sutil, tranquila, pero te pondré purpurina. Parecerás toda una ninfa de hielo.

\- Sigue soñando Tomoyo… Se verá como un gnomo de jardín nevado… - Sakura se giró para mirarme con la vena hinchada y me aparté por inercia. Era pequeña, pero joder como pateaba de duro cuando se enfadaba.

\- ¿Es que no puedes ni fingir un poco de amabilidad, Li? ¡Eres jodidamente insoportable! – la miré con una ceja alzada. La muy tonta seguía sin poder controlarse y en ocasiones se le escapaba mi apellido. Era una actriz pésima… Si estuviéramos solo con sus amigas, no pasaría nada, pero con ese imbécil de metiche… ya podía ir con cuidado la muy tonta o toda la farsa se descubriría. Me acerqué con una sonrisa traviesa y tomé su mentón aprovechando que no podía repudiarme públicamente.

\- No, mi flor. No puedo. Y por cierto… ¿Vas a seguir llamándome por mi apellido cuando te cabreas? Queda muy infantil, "cariño".

\- Grrr… es que no puedo… de verdad… - Sakura apartó mi mano fingiendo (o no) un berrinche y Tomoyo se puso en medio de nuevo, volviendo a sonreír.

\- Dejen las riñas de enamorados para más tarde ¿quieren? Estamos trabajando.

\- ¿Sabes Tomoyo? Deberías acompañarme tú a repartir los panfletos y los vales de descuento. Seguro que conseguiríamos más afluencia con tu carita de muñeca de porcelana… si voy con esta loca, perderemos visitantes. - creí que Sakura explotaría de nuevo, pero para mi sorpresa solo agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Mierda… ¿quizá me pasé con el comentario final? Sólo estaba de broma. Sakura sabía que el traje le sentaría bien. ¿verdad?

\- ¡Deja de jugar Shaoran! Qué Sakura tiene su límite. Además, yo sé que ya tienes ganas de verla con el traje cosplay. Sólo te haces el duro porqué estamos delante… – esta vez decidí quedarme callado, aunque noté la mirada de odio por parte de "Jack Escarcha" Si… me gustaba el apodo. Así llamaría a ese tal "Yue" a partir de ese día. Era huraño, frío y parecía lanzar dagas de hielo por los ojos. Le sentaba a las mil maravillas. E insisto… ¿qué le había hecho yo al condenado mocoso para que me odiara? Ni siquiera le conocía de nada. Sin duda el muy cabrón se traía algo con "mi chica" – Vale… tu turno Shaoran. La verdad es que pensé en disfrazarte de lobo…

\- ¡Y una mierda! – Tomoyo rio alegre, y puso su mano en mi brazo para tranquilizarme. No me molestó. Al igual que me pasaba con Yuko, sabía que Daidouji no tenía malas intenciones. Era, a fin de cuentas, prácticamente la hermana de Sakura. Además, la condenada me caía bien. Estaba tan loca como Hiraguisawa y era tan parlanchina como Yamasaki. Si, había encontrado mi "segunda amiga" en esa metiche. – Tranquilo… sería desperdiciar todo tu sex-appeal… jajajaja. No, en vez de eso… tengo dos diseños preciosos para ti.

\- ¿Dos? – esa mujer quería matarme…

\- Si, uno para el festival y otro para el concurso de popularidad. – Maldito director. Era toda una jodienda.

\- ¿Tengo que participar en eso? Es horrible… y denigrante…

\- ¡Deja de quejarte como una vieja! Yue también participará, y no lo veo lloriqueando. – miré a Sakura con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acababa de compararme con ese memo? – Y Tomoyo será la representante de nuestra clase y tampoco protesta. – alcé las cejas, sorprendido. Así que nuestra muñeca de porcelana también se vendería por cuatro duros. Bueno… no debía extrañarme, Daidouji era el prototipo de cualquiera.

\- ¿No me digas? ¿Y de qué vas a ir Tomoyo? Porqué te habrás diseñado el mejor traje, ¿eh tramposilla?…

\- Es una sorpresa Shaoran… no seas aguafiestas y rompas la magia. Pero voy a ganar… ya verás… - la morena me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí inconscientemente. Esa chica era coqueta de nacimiento. No me extrañaba que Eriol bebiera los vientos por ella. Sakura se levantó de repente y me dio la espalda para contemplar a don "Jack Escarcha".

\- Yo… ¿Hay algo más que tratar Yue o sólo es el diseño de los trajes? Porqué sino… Tomoyo ya sabe de sobra mis medidas… - la voz de Sakura sonó algo apagada y también vi que esquivaba mi mirada. ¿Por qué le preguntaba a ese idiota en vez de a su amiga Rika?

\- Oh, no Sakura. Sólo queríamos hablar de los diseños. Te acompaño, si quieres, y me cuentas como te va con las animadoras. Meiling me ha dicho que eres muy buena. – Oh… no. Sakura no se iba a ir con ese imbécil.

\- ¡Claro! Y tú me cuentas de que vas a ir disfrazado para el concurso, yo te veo como un ángel caído… o tal vez un elfo del señor de los anillos… ya sabes… a lo Legolas… – y de nuevo se me fue la boca al piso. – ¡Nos vemos luego chicas! – me miró con la sonrisa más fingida que le había visto hasta la fecha y se giró sobre sí misma. – Por cierto "amor" mañana tengo turno en el café y acabaré tarde, así que no hace falta que vengas a buscarme, me llevaré mi bici.

\- Ya te dije que… - Tragué grueso recordando que no estábamos solos y miré al puto idiota de ojos azules y luego a ella, buscando una excusa que no sacara a la luz nuestra "treta"- Ya te dije que me gusta ir a buscarte. Así…- me llevé la mano al cuello y despeiné ligeramente mis cabellos sintiendo el calor subir a mis mejillas. Mentira o no, me costaba ser "tierno" con ella. ¡Qué demonios! Me costaba ser tierno con cualquiera. – ya sabes… así pasamos más tiempo juntos… - Las esmeraldas de Sakura se abrieron de pura sorpresa y quise morirme allí mismo. ¡A ver si esa idiota se pensaba que hablaba en serio! ¿Qué no veía que estaba actuando? Con público o no, no iba a rebajarme más. ¡A la mierda! – Vale, olvídalo. Cómo quieras, ve tu solita.

\- Oh… vamos Sak… no seas mala con tu lobito… - fulminé a Daidouji con la mirada y esta sólo me sonrío juguetona. Sakura tenía razón, era una metiche… otra cosa que tenía en común con el idiota de Hiraguisawa.

\- Yo… es que me resulta más fácil ir por mi cuenta… así no tienes que ir a por mí tan tarde al café… Además, me queda cerca de casa… - vi muerto del asco como el imbécil de Yue dibujaba una sonrisa en su puta cara de póker y juro por dios que quise partírsela a puñetazos. – Ya… ya si eso lo hablamos luego. ¿Vale? ¿Nos vamos Yue?

\- Claro… te acompaño.

Les vi salir entre confundido y dolido. Aunque no comprendía el motivo. Es decir, Sakura ni siquiera era mi novia de verdad y tampoco había hecho nada "malo". Pero que se fuera abandonándome a mi suerte con sus dos amigas y además con ese tipo… Y ni siquiera se despidió. Joder, ¡No se había despedido de su "novio"! Ni un triste adiós… ya ni qué decir de un apodo cariñoso o una mirada dulce… ¡Vaya novios estábamos hechos! No quería ni pensar la puta cara de satisfacción que tendría ese imbécil. Porqué estaba claro que no se había fijado en las piernas de Sakura porqué sí… ese cabrón se traía algo con ella… Y la muy tonta se había ido con él de mil amores. Un momento… ¿sería recíproco? No… Kinomoto era demasiado niña para poder pensar en algo como eso. ¡Si ni siquiera la habían besado! ¿Cómo de patético podía ser eso?

\- Veo que hay problemas en el paraíso…

\- Oh, cállate Daidouji y enséñame lo que me vas a hacer llevar en esa gilipollez de festival.

\- Vaya… ahora vuelvo a ser Daidouji… el mal humor no te sienta bien pequeño lobo… - Rodé los ojos. Mujeres… decían que no se podía vivir con ellas, ni sin ellas, pero ya os digo yo que un mundo de tíos sería mucho más sencillo…

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Me apoyé en la moto cruzando brazos y piernas, como siempre hacía cuando me tocaba esperar a la tardona de mi "novia". No la había visto desde la mañana cuando me abandonó para irse con don Jack Escarcha. ¿Cómo podía ser el hijo del director ese tipo tan frío? Eran como el agua y el aceite. El bufón y el verdugo del rey. Aunque claro, ser familia no tenía por qué significar demasiado, solo había que vernos a mis hermanas y a mí. O a Daidouji, Touya y Sakura…

La tarde que Tomoyo me reveló el "secreto" tras el carné de fan de Sakura, también me contó su peculiar vida familiar. Me sentí extraño al saber del accidente que ocasionó la muerte de los padres de la morena y también de la madre de Sak. Ambas eran muy pequeñas y parecían llevarlo con ligereza, pero no dejaba de ser sumamente triste. Sobre todo para Daidouji, que había quedado huérfana. Aunque se mostraba feliz y agradecida con los Kinomoto. Y no la culpaba. El poco rato que pasé con el patriarca de la familia, fue fantástico. Parecía un hombre muy afable y atento, nada que ver con mis padres… Casi sentí envidia de la pequeña pero unida familia que habían formado los Kinomoto. Era auténtica y sin tapujos. No vivían en las apariencias ni bajo el peso de una gran fortuna que administrar.

Bufé, irritado y miré la entrada. No servía de nada compararme con los demás. Ya debería tener la lección aprendida. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, me imaginaba como sería mi vida si no fuera un jodido Li.

Al fin ese torbellino castaño asomó la cabeza y sus ojos me buscaron entre la multitud. ¿Es que no había aprendido ya que la esperaba en el parking? Levanté la mano y finalmente notó mi presencia. No pude evitar reír al ver su apuro. Corría a toda prisa esquivando estudiantes y resoplaba con vehemencia. Empezaba a hacer frío, por lo que el vaho salía de sus labios creando una neblina.

\- Para ser una atleta infantil, no tienes ni idea de coordinar la respiración mientras corres, Sakura… - pasó a mi lado, ignorando mi comentario y cogió el casco que había comprado para ella.

\- ¿Nos vamos? Yuko se cabreará si llegamos tarde. Además, los jueves empiezo con las super mamis… así que…

\- Antes quiero comentarte algo. – Sakura levantó los brazos y resopló perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde, Li! – y allí iba de nuevo la mención de mi puto apellido.

\- Shaoran. Estoy harto de que te equivoques cada cinco minutos. ¿Es que no puedes llamarme Shaoran siempre y ya? ¿Sabes cuantas tías querrían llamarme así? – la oír reír con sarcasmo y sentí la vena sobre mi ceja derecha. - ¿Y ahora por qué te ríes?

\- Oh, discúlpeme "oh dios Shaoran" … pero para los seres humanos normales, es habitual el reírse de vez en cuando. Además, me trae sin cuidado lo que las tipas idiotas de tu club de fans deseen hacer o decir contigo. ¿Vas a encender la moto o qué?

\- Eres insoportable. – la vi encogerse de hombros y quise ahorcarla allí mismo. Pero en vez de eso me monté en la moto, gruñendo.

\- Deja de gruñir como un perro. ¿quieres?

\- La que fue a hablar.

\- Idiota.

\- Mocosa.

Y di gracias a los dioses porqué el viaje transcurrió en el más absoluto de los silencios. El viento era frío y no pude evitar estremecerme al doblar la esquina que daba a la carretera principal. Fue entonces que sentí una presión en mi cintura y casi hago que nos vayamos al suelo al comprender que eran los brazos de Sakura, rodeándome. El frío desapareció en un instante y sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba. ¿Pero qué demonios le había picado de repente a esa niña estúpida? ¡Si siempre evitaba el contacto físico y me rehuía! Paré en un semáforo y me giré, aún sorprendido. Pero solo vi su casco, ya que ella no se despegó de mi espalda a pesar de que nos habíamos detenido. Entonces noté su cuerpo temblando contra el mío y bufé cansinamente al comprenderlo.

\- ¿Tienes frío?

La vi asentir con la cabeza y no pude evitar reírme. Se veía la mar de tierna así toda encogida y su calor era demasiado reconfortante como para quejarme. El rojo pasó a ser verde y tuve que arrancar de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hice con una sonrisa pintada en mi cara. Sakura Kinomoto en verdad era, en todos sus aspectos, una niña. Aunque una muy dulce cuando se lo proponía… ¡Mierda! No… no era dulce. ¡Era testaruda, mal hablada y terca! Pero no dulce. Joder, tenía que aclarar mi mente. El maldito frío de japón causaba estragos en mí, sin duda.

Giramos la última esquina y frené en seco haciendo que Sakura se pegara aún más a mí (si eso era posible). Una gran cisterna estaba parada frente al gimnasio y toda la calle permanecía inundada de agua. Sakura asomó la cabeza por encima de mi hombro y soltó un pequeño grito de asombro.

\- Algo me dice que hoy no vas a poder dar la clase a tus super mamis…

Aparqué a un lado, lejos de la inundación y ambos corrimos hasta la entrada. Yuko apareció resoplando y con cara de pocos amigos. Así que saqué mi encanto para aligerar el ambiente.

\- No creo que sea buena idea trasladar la piscina al exterior en pleno mes de noviembre, Yuko. – Sakura me golpeó el hombro de nuevo y le saqué la lengua.

\- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes poca gracia?

\- No. En lo absoluto. – otro gruñido de doña Kinomoto.

\- ¡Os he estado llamando! – ambos miramos nuestros teléfonos como acto reflejo y al menos había diez llamadas perdidas de Yuko. - ¿es que no atienden sus llamadas o estaban haciendo manitas encerrados en un puto armario?

\- Lo segundo.

\- ¡Shaoran! – la cara de Sakura no podía estar más roja. – No le creas nada Yuko… jamás saldría con este imbécil…

\- Eso díselo a todo nuestro instituto. – me aparté justo a tiempo y vi como Sakura golpeaba el aire con satisfacción. – ahora en serio Yuko. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Que los operarios de la construcción dejan mucho que desear estos días. Al parecer el ayuntamiento está arreglando unas tuberías debajo de la calle y algún imbécil se ha cargado el conducto de aguas residuales. Mejor no te digo lo que tengo flotando en mi piscina en estos momentos… pero ya te adelanto, que no son flotadores… - Sakura parpadeó, confusa y me agaché para susurrarle al oído.

\- Mierda, Sakura. Se refiere literalmente a excrementos humanos.

\- ¡Cerdo! – Yuko rodó los ojos y yo me crucé de brazos.

\- ¿Y qué dice el tipo del seguro?

\- El perito está analizando los daños, pero nos llevará al menos una semana vaciar el conducto y reparar la tubería. Y otra más vaciar, limpiar y desinfectar el gimnasio y la piscina… y eso siendo muy optimistas…

\- Es decir… ¿un mes? – la jefa abrió los ojos y simuló rezar a los cielos.

\- Por favor no… sería mi ruina… - Sí… sin duda tener el gimnasio cerrado un mes le costaría a Yuko los beneficios de todo el año. Pero era en esos momentos, cuando ser un Li servía de algo.

\- Tranquila, haré unas llamadas para que lo agilicen un poco… - noté la mirada asombrada de Sakura, pero decidí ignorarla. Unos días antes no me habría creído su desconcierto, pero ahora sabía que la muy tonta seguía sin comprender quién era mi familia. Pero lejos de molestarme, era algo que me aligeraba. Con Sakura podía sentirme… ¿normal?

\- ¿Crees que Hien podrá hacer algo?

\- Claro. Tenemos dos empresas dedicadas a la construcción en Japón y varios seguros que nos deben mil favores… seguro que puede ayudarte Yuko, a fin de cuentas, ustedes dos son amigos desde niños. Esta noche hablaré con él. – recibí el abrazo asfixiante de Yuko rodando los ojos y le di un par de palmaditas incómodas en la espalda. – Oye… me estas abochornando ¿sabes?

\- Me da igual, te aguantas. – Sakura rio a nuestro lado y bufé cansinamente. – Gracias Shaoran, me alegro de haberte contratado a pesar de que tu madre se opuso... eres mi ángel de la guarda – no pude evitar sonrojarme, así que tosí incómodo y la alejé apartando la vista.

\- No es nada… - sentí la mirada de ambas y el calor subió a mis orejas. ¿Es que tenía monos en la cara? – Pues… no creo que hagamos nada aquí. Sakura, te llevaré a tu casa.

\- Oh… vale. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer Yuko? – la morena negó con la cabeza.

\- Vayan. Les llamo en cuanto sepa algo y espero noticias de Hien…

\- Bien.

Y emprendimos el trayecto de regreso, esta vez en dirección a casa de los Kinomoto. Sakura se agarró de nuevo a mi cintura y me permití disfrutar de la sensación. Cómo siempre esquivaba a las chicas, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto "humano" ni a la fragilidad femenina. Aunque el adjetivo "frágil" no era precisamente adecuado para la chica que me acompañaba. Sak había demostrado ser muchas cosas, pero ¿débil o delicada? Nah… para nada.

Por eso me sorprendió gratamente el modo tan suave que tenía de agarrarse a mi cintura. Sin presionar ni atosigar. Sólo un leve contacto y el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda. Era estúpidamente reconfortante.

Aparqué frente a su puerta y sentí como se despegaba de mí. El frío se apoderó de mi espalda y no pude evitar estremecerme. ¿Era normal esa sensación de abandono? No… era cosa del tiempo… ¡Maldito clima japonés!

\- Yo… eh… gracias Li.

\- Joder Sak… te voy a dar un capirotazo cada vez que me llames Li… - Sakura se quitó el casco con un mohín de desagrado y no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver su pelo todo alborotado. – Pareces una loca…

\- Oh, cállate Li… - y mi dedo se fue directamente a su frente haciéndola saltar del susto.

\- Te avisé… un capirotazo por cada mención de mi apellido…

\- Idiota. Eso duele.

\- Venga ya. No me vayas de niña frágil ahora. Ambos sabemos que en este cuento eres la bestia, no la bella. – Sakura abrió los ojos y casi pude ver el dolor cruzar por ellos. ¡Me cosería la boca por imbécil! – Yo… eh… perdona… no quería decir eso. ¡Sólo bromeaba! Tus puñetazos son dolorosos y pateas como el demonio… me refería solo a eso… no lo decía…

\- Ya. No te esfuerces. A fin de cuentas, hasta mi hermano me llama monstruo… - reí por lo bajo, pero me forcé a serenarme. No era el momento de burlarse del "acertado" apodo.

\- Ya… bueno… estoy convencido de que tus patadas en la espinilla son el motivo principal del mote. Tu hermano te adora.

\- Sí… soy su pequeño monstruito… ¡adorable! – sus palabras eran positivas, pero era más que obvio el sarcasmo implícito en ellas.

\- No te tenía por una niña insegura, Sakura. ¿vivir con una muñeca barbie te atosiga? Te creía por encima de la presión social…

\- Es fácil decir eso cuando tu cara es la de un puto muñeco Ken…

\- Eso ofende…

\- Ya… seguro. – el silencio se apoderó de nosotros y pensé que era el momento perfecto para retirarse. Pero por alguna razón, mi cuerpo se negaba a ello.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que no tienes que ir al gimnasio? ¿Vas a coger más tardes en el café? – me quité el casco y vi la sorpresa en esos ojos verdes. Sin duda estaba deseosa de perderme de vista y ese gesto indicaba que no pensaba hacerlo en un futuro próximo.

\- Yo… no creo. Fay me dijo que ahora hay poco trabajo. Además, me dará tiempo para ponerme al día con matemáticas. Mañana tenemos examen y falta muy poco para los finales. – levanté una ceja y mi boca se abrió antes de que mi cerebro se dignara a pensar.

\- Oh. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? – Imbécil… eso había sonado… patético. Sólo fingíais ser pareja y debía grabarme en mi estúpida sesera que Kinomoto me repudiaba. Claro que, con lo mala que era en la materia, no podía permitirse el lujo de negarse.

\- ¡No! – o puede que sí…

\- ¿Por qué? – me levanté apoyando la moto en su caballete y vi el pánico dibujado en ese rostro infantil. Era cosa mía… ¿o con el frío le habían salido más pecas?

\- Yo… eh… no quiero molestarte… además, soy una alumna pésima…

\- Podré con ello.

Puse el seguro y cogí mi casco bajo su mirada atónita. La oí murmurar palabras inteligibles, pero me limité a entrar como si su casa fuera en verdad la mía. Subí los escalones de la entrada y me giré para observarla seriamente.

\- Novios o no, aún no tengo copia de tu llave Sakura. Tendrás que abrir la puerta si no quieres que estudiemos congelados en el porche. – su rostro fue digno de un cuadro de Edvard Munch, pero me aguanté las ganas de reír. - ¡Es para hoy "cariño"!

\- ¡Maldito bastardo creído…!

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

El reloj de su sala de estar hacía un ruido asfixiante. Ya saben, ese traqueteo constante del minutero que algunos encuentran relajante, pero que a mí me parecía una tortura diseñada para que te arrancaras de forma voluntaria la cabellera. Sakura había preparado un par de vasos con zumo de naranja y algunas galletas, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera tenía hambre. Miré su rostro de reojo mientras fingía estirarme un poco. Llevábamos una hora haciendo ejercicios y por fin Sakura podía empezar a hacer algo por sí misma sin estar preguntando a cada rato. En verdad era mala para la materia… pero gracias a los cielos, dios me dio una dosis extra de paciencia.

Su flequillo se había levantado por todas las veces que se lo había apartado, irritada y tuve que contenerme para no acariciarlo. Por alguna razón, mis dedos ansiaban tocar ese cabello fino y suave. Además, desprendía un aroma afrutado que me embriagaba. Pensé que era cosa de chicas, pero al acercarme un día a mi prima Meiling, me di cuenta de que ese aroma era exclusivo de la pequeña Sakura. Y de paso me gané una mirada reprobadora de mi prima, que aun a día de hoy, se burlaba de mi ataque de locura pre adolescente. Por suerte aún no se lo había contado al memo de Eriol. Aunque no confiaba en que mi buena suerte durara eternamente…

\- Me pones nerviosa… - abrí los ojos, sorprendido y me di cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato observándola descaradamente. Carraspeé, incomodo y fingí estar tranquilo.

\- Trabajar bajo presión es una virtud.

\- Yo me conformo con poder acabar este dichoso ejercicio… ¿siempre será así de complicado? – negué con la cabeza y le quité la libreta de un tirón. - ¡Eh! ¡Aún no he terminado!

\- Ni lo harás si no te ayudo. – El planteamiento era correcto, pero una vez más se había hecho un lío con los signos. – Sakura… en verdad tienes un problema sumando… repasa los signos negativos ¿quieres? – le extendí de vuelta los apuntes y ella los cogió con un mohín molesto. – Y deja de mirarme como una loca ofendida. Encima de que te estoy echando una mano…

\- ¡Nadie te pidió nada! ¡Tú mismo te invitaste a mi casa! – me crucé de brazos, ignorándola y observé el salón con detenimiento mientras Sakura gruñía estupideces de lo "tonta" que era por equivocarse con un puto signo negativo. Le hubiera dicho que no era para tanto, pero no se me daba bien mentir. Así que me limité a permanecer callado. Me levanté sin pedir permiso, atraído por una fotografía familiar. Una mujer de ojos esmeralda y melena oscura me devolvió la sonrisa a través de la imagen.

\- Te pareces mucho a tu madre… - Sentí un golpe en la mesa y me sorprendí al ver que Sakura se sobaba una rodilla. – Serás tonta… ¿te has golpeado con la mesa?

\- Me sorprendiste, es todo. – vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y me acerqué de nuevo, con la fotografía en mis manos. Estaba siendo muy confiado y lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que me sentía muy cómodo cuando estaba con ella.

\- Cuando conocí a tu padre y al bruto de tu hermano, pensé que eras adoptada… tan altos y fuertes… pero ahora que veo esta fotografía, no me cabe duda de que eres una Kinomoto. Touya es clavado a tu padre y… tú… bueno. La viva imagen de tu madre. Era tan bajita como tú. Aunque no has heredado su cabello…

\- Yo… mi padre siempre dice que me parezco a ella en apariencia, pero… que somos muy distintas en carácter…

\- ¿Eso significa que tu madre era femenina y dulce? – Sakura cogió la fotografía dejando ir un insulto que no pensaba repetir en voz alta y la miré fascinado. Todas sus emociones podían verse reflejadas en esas esmeraldas y sentí unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarla. Se veía desamparada y frágil. Algo que no esperaba ver en ese rostro huraño en toda una vida.

\- Mi madre era… buena y dulce… tierna y muy cariñosa. Cantaba como una diosa y atraía a todo el mundo. Mi padre dice que mamá podía iluminar un cuarto con solo su sonrisa. – igualita a ella entonces… claro que eso me lo guardaba para mí.

\- Vaya…

\- Pero era horrible en la cocina y muy patosa. Sacaba excelentes en matemáticas, pero reprobaba en gimnasia. Se caía al menos una vez al día y siempre llevaba tiritas en los bolsillos del uniforme para cubrir sus cortes. – vi como sonreía dulcemente y casi tosí al contener el suspiro que quería salir de mis labios. Joder, no era momento de sentir flaquezas con Kinomoto… ni siquiera podía permitirme pensar en los bonita que se veía bajo la luz de araña que decoraba nuestras cabezas - ¿Sabes? De hecho, mis padres se conocieron por eso…

\- ¿Por las tiritas? – Sakura me golpeó suavemente en el hombro y sonreí de lado. De repente el sonido de las agujas del reloj me parecía un bálsamo reparador y la voz de Sakura se me antojó suave y melodiosa.

\- Idiota… no… por su torpeza. Mi madre se subió a un árbol para ayudar a un pajarito que se había caído y se resbaló, cayendo sobre mi pobre padre. Él era profesor en ese entonces, y mi madre una alumna. Pero se enamoraron nada más verse…

\- Oh… bendito cliché… y ahora me dirás que no es digno de una escena shojo…

\- Ríete si quieres… pero siempre le pido que me cuente esa parte… no creo en los romances de telenovela, pero… no sé… tratándose de ellos dos es…

\- Lo entiendo. – no sabía en qué momento mis dedos habían buscado los suyos, pero noté como Sakura brincaba nerviosa bajo mi tacto. – Es una bonita historia Sak… - la castaña se apartó, alterada y fue corriendo a dejar la fotografía en su lugar. Me recargué en la silla y busqué alguna fotografía de los padres de Daidouji. Pero no encontré nada. Así que me centré de nuevo en ella – Entonces, ¿la parte atlética te viene de tu padre?

\- ¡Sí! Mi padre es el mejor en deportes. ¡Tiene como cien trofeos en el desván! – sus ojos melancólicos cambiaron por estrellitas y tuve que taparme la boca para que no notara mi risa. Dios… cuando los libros de literatura hablaban de que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, deberían poner su foto como ejemplo viviente.

\- Ya, ya. Te va a dar un ataque al corazón si te emocionas tanto.

\- ¿Eh? Por… ¿por qué dices eso? Acaso Tomoyo… - Sakura agachó la cabeza y un interrogante se dibujó en la mía.

\- ¿Daidouji? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Yo… nada. Cosas mías… Por cierto… ¿dónde se habrá metido la muy loca? Hoy no tiene coro…

\- Oh, me ha dicho que esta tarde trabajaba con la modista de la tienda que hay en la calle principal. Te lo ha apuntado en el tablón. – vi la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro y me encogí de hombros. - ¿Qué? Me lo ha contado mientras tomaba mis medidas, lo sabrías si no me hubieras abandonado para irte con ese "Jack Escarcha"

\- ¿Jack Escarcha?

\- Si, ya sabes… ese tipo de hielo, hijo de don director imbécil…

\- Por dios Shaoran… alguien debería lavarte esa boca con jabón…

\- Claro mi amor, si te pones a la cola tú también. No eres la finura en persona que digamos… Tomy dice que tu hermano se pasa el día reprendiéndote por mal hablada. – una vez más se formó ese silencio incómodo y vi como Sakura reanudaba su tarea de matemáticas. - ¿Qué?

\- Nada.

\- No… ¿qué? En lo que va de día ya llevas unos cuantos silencios seguidos, y no es para nada propio de ti.

\- Y que sabrás tú… ni siquiera me conoces – me acerqué hasta que nuestras narices cocharon y disfruté del sobresalto que causé en ella. Ponerla nerviosa me encantaba, aunque a veces salía quemado en el proceso.

\- Sí que te conozco. Mejor de lo que crees. Eres un libro abierto Sak… sólo tengo que mirarte a los ojos para saber lo que piensas.

\- Oh… ¿en serio? Vale. – Me tiré para atrás cuando Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par clavándolos en los míos. – Muy bien Li… mírame a los ojos y dime. ¿En qué estoy pensando ahorita? – noté la saliva bajar por mi garganta y quise apartar mi mirada, pero Sakura tomó mi mentón con sus largos dedos, haciendo que unas mariposas traviesas revolotearan por mi estómago. - ¿Te pongo nervioso Shao? – se me fue todo el aire de los pulmones al ver su sonrisa juguetona y sin darme cuenta acerqué mi rostro hasta sentir su aliento en mis mejillas. ¿Había estado alguna vez tan cerca de una chica? No… puede que no fuera divulgándolo por ahí, pero… no era precisamente un tipo "experimentado". Es lo que tenía huir de las mujeres constantemente, te dejaba poco tiempo para socializar con ellas.

\- No estoy… no estoy…

\- ¿nervioso?

\- Oh, cállate. – me aparté sintiendo el sonrojo en el rostro y apoyé la mejilla en la palma de mi mano. - ¿Has terminado el puto ejercicio o vas a tenerme aquí toda la tarde? – su risa entró en mis oídos sin mi permiso y sentí mis orejas arder.

\- Tengo que hacer una foto para inmortalizar este momento… Shaoran Li todo sonrojado… Ahora que el gimnasio estará cerrado, sería una bonita forma de añadir algunos ingresos a mi cuenta… ¿puedo hacerte fotos "Oh mi dios Li"?

\- Si, si vamos a medias… - di gracias a los cielos por haber recobrado el sentido del humor y suspiré de alivio al notar como el calor descendía de mis mejillas.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Claro. Aunque no creo que quede muy bien que mi novia venda fotografías mías… las mujeres suelen ser posesivas y celosas… y con un novio como yo… aún más. - le sonreí coqueto al ver como rodaba sus ojos y me apoyé con tranquilidad en el respaldo de la silla. Al fin el ambiente había vuelto a su lugar y podía calmar mi alocado corazón. - ¿Ves? Te conozco. Ahora mismo estás pensando que soy un idiota engreído.

\- Eso no tiene ningún mérito…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué pienso eso todo el tiempo… - la vi reír de lado, confiada por su ocurrencia y no pude evitar picarle un costado. Y vaya si Kinomoto era de las sensibles… casi salta un metro en el aire.

\- ¿Tienes cosquillas Sakura? – se levantó a toda prisa, asustada y me señaló con un dedo a modo de advertencia.

\- Oh… ni te atrevas…

Pero eso sólo me dio unas ganas enormes de hacerlo. Y ella corrió a toda prisa escaleras arriba entre carcajadas. Y yo la seguí de mil amores, como si en vez de a una niña boba, estuviera persiguiendo a una gatita juguetona. La alcancé en la puerta de su habitación y ambos caímos en la alfombra riendo como dos colegiales. Su espalda quedó apoyada en el suelo y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que yo estaba justo encima, sin aliento y admirando esas preciosas mejillas totalmente arreboladas por el esfuerzo. Y mi mente viajó a esa mañana en la puerta de los vestuarios, cuando me volví loco y me atreví a besarla. Si… fue en la comisura de sus labios… pero joder, ya era inútil negar que mi cabeza se fue a volar con tan solo ese contacto. ¡Y es que la muy cabrona sabía muy bien como tocar mis teclas! Era una niña… pequeña, aniñada y mandona. Gritaba más que la loca de Chiharu y tenía cambios de humor cada cinco minutos. Pero… ahora que veía sus ojos jade… y sentía su aliento en mi rostro… quería besarla. ¡Joder! Quería dejarla sin aire.

\- ¿Shaoran?

\- Mmmm…

\- Yo… me estas aplastando…

\- Ajá… ¿te han dicho alguna vez… que tienes la nariz cubierta de pecas…? Son muy claras, pero… - un poco más cerca y tendría sus labios en los míos… y esta vez, no sería un beso casto en la comisura de sus labios…

\- Shaoran… ¿qué estás…?

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - Me levanté como un resorte y sentí el vértigo de vuelta en mi estómago. ¿Qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Acaso había perdido el poco juicio que me quedaba? - ¿Sakura? ¿No tenías trabajo en el gimnasio?

Los pasos de Daidouji resonaron por la escalera y me llevé la mano a la cabeza, intentado aclarar mis ideas. Sak se levantó del suelo, acomodando su camiseta y sentí el calor en mis orejas al vislumbrar su ombligo. Maldita niña de vientre plano y aroma a fruta madura… Tomoyo apareció por la puerta y sus ojos violeta se abrieron por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Shaoran! Bendita la sorpresa… ¿Y qué hacen los dos aquí solitos? – quise que la tierra me tragara. Ahora era el momento de decir algo ingenioso y fuera de tono para quitar un poco de hierro al tema… pero mis ocurrencias se habían ido de vacaciones, dejándome tirado frente a una metiche loca…

\- No dejes libre a tu mente fantasiosa, Tomy… Shaoran sólo está ayudándome con las matemáticas.

\- Ah… ¿y los libros? – maldita pesada…

\- En la sala de estar. Hemos subido a por unos apuntes. Pero no los encuentro. – miré a la castaña, totalmente asombrado y esta solo se encogió de hombros. ¡Y yo que pensaba que era una niña tonta incapaz de mentir!

\- Ya… y Shao ha subido ¿para…? - ¿Es que no podía estarse callada la muy cotilla? Sakura se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

\- Para tumbarme en el suelo y besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento. Pero nos has interrumpido. – Me llevé las manos a la cabeza despeinando aún más mi cabellera y bufé frustrado. Porqué lo que quería sonar como un comentario ácido, era la puta verdad… claro que Daidouji jamás lo creería. Joder, ni yo me lo creía. ¿había perdido la cordura? - ¿Ahora ya te sientes mejor? ¿Podrás dormir esta noche? – Daidouji la miró con una sonrisa boba y bajó las escaleras tatareando. – Maldita chafardera… vamos Li, o Kero te saltará encima. – miré en dirección a la cama y vi pasmado como el maldito animal en verdad estaba a punto de saltarme al cuello. ¿Había estado ahí todo el jodido tiempo?

\- Oye… Sakura… - la castaña se giró en el umbral de la puerta y me miró con rostro cansado. – Lo que ha pasado… yo…

\- No te pongas tenso. Sé que tu sangre de playboy se olvida a veces de que está conmigo y no con Tomy… supongo que para los tipos como tú estas cosas son… normales. No me afecta ni voy a soñar contigo esta noche, Li. Así que tranquilo, no te acosaré por los pasillos ni me creeré especial. A fin de cuentas. ¿Quién querría tener detrás a la "bestia" si puede tener a cualquier "bella" del instituto?

\- Yo…

\- Vamos. Aún hay un par de ejemplos que no entiendo. ¡Voy a sacar al menos un jodido seis en este examen! Cómo que me llamo Sakura Kinomoto…

Y su figura desapareció por la puerta y casi me caigo de culo. Claro que el bufido de aviso del maldito gato me sacó de mi letargo. Di un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta, pero seguía demasiado sorprendido como para poder continuar tan campante. ¿Cómo iba a mirarla a la cara ahora?

\- Joder Shaoran… estás hasta el puto cuello…

\- ¡¿Shaoran?!

\- Ya… ya bajo… - miré una última vez esa dichosa alfombra que casi había sido testigo de mi desliz adolescente y suspiré agotado.

\- Esta niña va a acabar conmigo…

\- ¡Baja de una vez y deja de chafardear mis cosas!

\- ¡Mocosa!

\- ¡Idiota!

.

**Continuará…**

.

**Notas de la autora: Y este fue la mar de laaaaaaargo… pero no quería cortarlo antes. Este "desliz adolescente" tenía que ser visto desde nuestro castaño. Jajaja. ¡Ya tenemos aquí a Yue! Jajajaja. Y muy pronto aparecerá nuestro dulce Yukito (aquí heterosexual, aviso) y el festival deportivo será en el siguiente capi… veremos a nuestra Sakura en su versión atleta. Intentaré publicar la semana que viene, pero puede que no sea posible… Lamento decir esto, pero en verdad mi tiempo se ha reducido mucho… trabajo, un curso de nominas y gestión de seguridad social, mi hijo de cuatro añitos que está terremoto, terremoto… y el cole que se acaba… así que voy a tener días movidos… pero espero que la inspiración venza al cansancio… jajajaja. Un beso chicas, y ya me dicen que les pareció… si se hace largo o pesado me lo comunican… que se supone que debe ser un shojo ligero… jajajajaja. ¡Besotes!**

.

_Aquí dejo respuesta a los reviews sin login:_

_._

Arya Stark: jajaja, de hecho, al ser hija adoptiva de los Kinomoto… Tomoyo puede traer a quién quiera, es su casa. Jajajaja. Y nosotros encantados de que se lleve al lobo… pero que recuerde que es de Sakura. Jajajaja. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo. Adoro leer vuestros reviews, y me animan mucho mucho. Arigatooooo.

Ksakura Rostran: Pues nuestro Li lo tiene muy difícil… entre que Sakura siente algo por Yuki, la castaña se la tiene jurada por lo del bullying y además Tomoyo no deja de meter baza… pues como que va a tener unos días moviditos. Jajajaja. Pero mejor para nosotras, más material. ? No prometo un Tomoyo x Eriol… pero tomo nota. Jajaja. Un besote y muchas gracias por apoyarme amiga. De verdad.

Elizabeth Padill: jajajaja, aquí dejo un poco más mujer, jajajaja. Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y espero ir sabiendo tu opinión. Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.

Guadalupe: ¿segura que quieres ser parte del club de fans? Mira que están algo locas… jajajaja. Espero que con este capi tu opinión de él sea la misma… yo creo que es un amor también. Uno confundido… pero adorable… jajajaja. Kero me encanta e intento que salga siempre… no sabía si hacer un gato… o un mapache… jajajaja. Pero sería raro ver un mapache en japón…jajajaja. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y de nuevo te doy las gracias por tu gran apoyo. Eres un amor tu también. Nos leemos muy pronto. ¡Cuídate!

Ely Ventura: ¡Hola! Y a mí me encanta que te encante. Jajajaja. Espero que sigas leyendo y opinando. Gracias y un besote.

Flor: jajaja. Pues tampoco hay beso en este… jajajaja. Lo siento… es que es un cobarde… siempre lo ha sido… pero ya sacará su valentía cuando se muera de celos. Jajajaja. Es cierto, hablo mucho de ojos en todos mis fics, pero es que es en lo que más me fijo… en los ojos de las personas. Y como aquí todos los tienen de colores distintos… me sirve para identificarlos. Aunque hay más azules… jajajaja. ¿Por qué será? Jajajaja. Me alegro que te gustara Mei, y a ver como evolucionan Yue y Yuki… jajajaja. Besotes y nos leemos pronto amiga. Gracias por tu gran apoyo. ¡Eres un solete! Jajajaja


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas de la autora: Vale, lo logré y aquí les dejo la primera parte de este festival deportivo. (desde el punto de vista de nuestra Sakura) Verán que es un poquito más corto, pero lleno de detallitos. ¡espero que les guste! Un gran abrazo y las leo al final.**

.

**Mi Fan número 246**

.

**Capitulo noveno**

.

_Festival deportivo: primera parte_

.

Me miré al espejo por centésima vez esa mañana. Odiaba el uniforme deportivo de nuestro instituto. Estaba pensado para desfavorecer a cualquiera. Y no es que yo tuviera un cuerpo hermoso, ni mucho menos, pero con esas costuras tan anchas, parecía un payaso de circo.

\- Sakura, vamos a llegar tarde si no te apuras. – la figura de Tomy apreció en mi espejo y mi boca se fue literalmente al piso. Me giré a la velocidad de la luz y la señalé como una boba.

\- ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

\- El uniforme deportivo.

\- ¡Y una mierda! El pantalón está ceñido y la camiseta no parece una maldita tienda de campaña. ¡Casi puedo adivinar tu ombligo! – Tomy rodó los ojos y se sentó en mi cama, confiadamente.

\- Ay… tontita Sakura. Te recuerdo que me paso el día haciendo arreglos en el taller de Keiko… obvio que arreglaría este desastre que tenemos por uniforme.

\- Pero… pero…

\- ¿Qué? Ya te dije que si querías te arreglaba el tuyo…

\- ¡No me lo dijiste!

\- Sí, lo hice. Y tú contestaste algo así como… "No tengo tiempo ni ganas de hacerte otro pase de modelos, Tomy. Además, tampoco pienso participar en ningún acto deportivo… así que déjalo" – iba a protestar, pero joder, eso sonaba exactamente a lo que yo diría. – Oh, y luego te fuiste a toda prisa al café gritando insultos a mi adorado Kurogane.

\- Mierda… eso fue antes de saber que tendría que hacer la maldita carrera de atletismo…

\- Ya… eso… y que ahora sabes que vendrá tu amado Yukito a verte… - noté el calor subir a mis mejillas y aparté la mirada. Tomoyo nunca se andaba con rodeos, y por desgracia tenía toda la razón en "ese punto". Mi padre tenía una conferencia y llegaría a última hora y Touya estaba de exámenes. Así que el idiota de mi hermano le había pedido a Yukito que fuera en su lugar a "vigilar" que no metiera la pata. ¡Y él había aceptado! Lo normal sería estar eufórica, pero…

\- Maldita sea… parezco un espantapájaros… si Yukito ya me veía como una niña, con esto puesto va a pensar que estoy en párvulos… - Tomoyo se levantó con una sonrisa y para mi sorpresa sacó un kit de costura portátil de su bolsillo. ¿Es que sus bolsillos minúsculos tenían propiedades mágicas como el jodido Doraemon?

\- Ven, te haré algo rápido en esa camiseta…

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Aunque yo no me preocuparía mucho… puede que la carrera de atletismo sea importante, pero te recuerdo que antes tienes que ponerte un bañador y el uniforme de las animadoras… son más favorecedores… Por qué no te hacen llevar ese gorro de goma en la piscina ¿verdad? Contra esa cosa horrible no puedo hacer nada… ya te aviso… - y ahí se me vino el mundo abajo.

\- ¡El mini bañador deportivo! ¡Y ese maldito cinturón al que tienen el valor de llamar falda! Dios… ¡Me verá junto a esas chicas curvilíneas, con sus contoneos y sus pestañas largas… ¡Mierda! ¡Me va a ver al lado de la diosa afrodita Meiling! Estoy perdida…

\- Ya… cálmate… Yukito te conoce desde siempre y no valora esas cosas… además, debes empezar a ver lo hermosa que eres, Sak. Por fuera, y por dentro. – rodé los ojos y le señalé el espejo con rabia.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde ves tú lo hermoso? Soy bajita, no tengo curvas, mi feminidad se asemeja a la de una babosa y encima… ¡Mi cabello largo y lacio se ha perdido en el puto olvido! – las manos de mi prima/hermana/mejor amiga, se posaron en mis hombros y me acercó al maldito objeto infernal que llevaba mostrándome un reflejo patético desde primera hora de la mañana.

\- Yo veo dos ojos preciosos, cargados de vida y de luz. Igualitos a los de tu madre. – bufé, agotada, pero Tomy me obligó a mirarme de nuevo. – Veo… una nariz llenita de pecas preciosas y dos mejillas sonrosadas. Una piel de bebé, tersa y sin imperfecciones…

\- Tomy…

\- ¡Veo…! Una chica preciosa con demasiados complejos, muy bruta y mal hablada, eso sí. – me reí suavemente y ella me devolvió el gesto. – Deja de compararte con Mei o conmigo. Tú eres tú. Bella y buena.

\- Para nada… soy la bestia del cuento… - vi como su ceja se alzaba, pero negué con la cabeza. No servía de nada recordar las hirientes palabras de Li ahora. – No importa. Ahora ya no puedo solucionarlo y lamentarme no me servirá…

\- Tú dame diez minutos y verás como el pato se convierte en cisne.

\- ¿Y qué hago con mi cabello?

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- ¿Me lo recojo como buenamente pueda? Porqué se me va a quedar todo alborotado y Li se meterá conmigo… - la sonrisa melodiosa de Tomoyo resonó por mi habitación y Kero empezó a restregarse por mis piernas en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca.

\- ¿Ahora te preocupa la opinión de Shaoran? – arrugué el ceño y empecé a jugar con mis dedos, nerviosa.

\- No… no es eso. Sólo que es insufrible y no quiero darle más material de burla.

\- Ya… claro… sólo se trata de eso.

\- ¡No empieces con tus fantasías románticas! Esto no es un manga, aquí el chico guapo no se enamora de la chica "pato".

\- ¿Pero te gustaría que fuera así?

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Tomy me miró sin creerse nada y tragué pesado. No sentía nada por Li y estaba cansada de que todos me tomaran el pelo con eso. Cómo si fuera tan estúpida de caer por un imposible. Además, ese "dios chino" era tan creído, que no necesitaba nadie tras su estela. Y de necesitarlo, ya tenía doscientas cincuenta locas fanáticas totalmente dispuestas.

\- Listo. – miré la camiseta, asombrada. Con unas pocas puntadas y un nudo lateral, Tomy había logrado que pareciera una chica de nuevo.

\- Vaya… eres buena…

\- Lo sé. – se apartó la cabellera que había recogido en una cola de caballo y me miró satisfecha. – Ahora coge tus cosas y vámonos. ¿quieres? Soy la encargada de las fotografías para la estúpida revista.

\- ¿Y eso? Ni siquiera formas parte del club de periodismo barra fans del "dios chino".

\- La idiota de Hastumomo quiere que las saque yo… - sentí mi cuerpo temblar de la rabia. – no me mires así… quise negarme, pero me van a pagar y al menos así puedo ir hablando con esa estúpida y vigilar sus movimientos. La muy tonta se cree que me cae bien… Y está tan metida en su mundo que ni siquiera sabe que vivo en tu misma casa.

\- Seguro que quiere sacarte información de mi relación con Li…

\- Oh, ya te digo. Pero se cree todo lo que le cuento. – levanté una ceja mientras metía mis cosas en la mochila de deporte y la miré con sospecha.

\- ¿Qué demonios le estás contando a esa harpía?

\- Oh, pues que Shaoran bebe los vientos por ti. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a decirle?

\- Como digas demasiadas cosas nos van a pillar mintiendo…

\- Para nada. Soy buena. Además, no doy detalles.

\- No me gusta…

\- Confía un poco en mí. ¿Quieres?

\- Ya… con la que liaste con el maldito club… para fiarse…

La loca que tenía por hermana me guiñó un ojo y ambas bajamos al fin la escalera. Mi padre nos llevaría en coche hasta el instituto y luego se iría a la universidad. Sólo esperaba que Touya y él pudieran pasarse, aunque fuera a la ceremonia de premios… No es que esperara ganar alguno (vale… sí, lo esperaba, era buena en deportes, ya les dije) pero quería sentirme un poco en familia… Aunque Yuki era un hermoso regalo de consolación. Ya me moría por ver su sonrisa amable…

\- ¿Tu cabeza vuelve a estar llena de Yukitos? – me sonrojé como una niña de primaria y Tomoyo se rio a mi costa una vez más. – Eres tan transparente…

\- Oh, cállate.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

El instituto estaba sumido en el más absoluto caos. Había centenares de chicas en la puerta, intentando colarse como familiares de los alumnos participantes. ¿Por qué? Por Li… cómo no. De algún modo, esas locas sabían de su participación en el festival inter escolar y querían entrar a toda costa. Hermanas, primas (de todos los grados), tías y hasta madres. Saltaban felices y buscaban a "mi novio" por todos lados. ¡Hasta llevaban pancartas de ánimo! No dejaba de sorprenderme el fanatismo que causaba ese tipo…

Tomoyo había desaparecido cámara en mano y yo me había quedado en la puerta esperando por Yuki. Al no ser familiar directo, mi hermano le había cedido un "pase", pero debía entrar acompañado o el idiota que teníamos de conserje le barraría el paso. Sentí el rugir de un motor muy familiar y rodé los ojos. El dios chino había llegado con su flamante moto último modelo. Mis dedos se levantaron y empecé la cuenta atrás con ellos.

\- Uno… dos… y….

\- ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Es Li!

\- Tres…

Y el caos se convirtió en el fin de los tiempos. Me arrinconé a una columna, esperando que pasara la marabunta y casi sentí lástima por don engreído Li. Intenté verle entre todas esas histéricas gritonas, pero ni siquiera su cabello chocolate se divisaba en la lejanía.

\- Es como ir al centro comercial el primer día de rebajas…

\- ¿No vas a ir a socorrer a tu amorcito? – el salto que di no fue natural, ni tampoco lo fue que se me parara el corazón.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Hiraguisawa! ¿Es que no puedes dar algún tipo de aviso? Pareces un jodido ninja…

\- En absoluto. Lo que pasa es que estabas la mar de absorta buscando a tu novio entre la multitud y murmurando para ti misma. ¿Estabas maldiciendo a todas esas locas?

\- Nah…. Sólo quería reírme un rato a su costa… cómo debe odiar todo esto… - el mejor amigo de Li se apoyó en la pared, a mi lado y sonrió coquetamente. ¿Es que tenía que ligar con un mínimo de chicas al día o sólo llevaba lo de galán en su sangre inglesa?

\- Shaoran mueve masas… él, su rostro de muñeco chino y su apetitoso apellido.

Le miré de reojo. Había investigado más sobre la familia Li. Tras lo que pasó en el gimnasio con Yuko, quise ver hasta qué punto eran influyentes en China o Japón. ¡Y joder que eran importantes! Su fortuna se equiparaba a la del jodido Steve Jobs. Pero por algún motivo, Shaoran decidió asistir a una escuela pública y trabajar en un gimnasio de pueblo. Me moría por saber sus razones… pero a la vez no quería que pensara que era otra chica más, interesada en su dinero.

\- ¿…ura? ¿Sakura? ¿Me escuchas?

\- ¿Eh? – el brazo de ese don juan se puso en mis hombros y me aparté algo apurada.

\- Baja a la tierra, preciosa. Hay más humanos viviendo en ella a parte de tu lobito chino. – parpadeé, incomoda y centré mi atención en sus ojos azules. Eran astutos y demasiado traviesos para mi gusto ¿Por qué no salía Tomy con ese tipo? Eran tal para cual… - Te decía que si querías ir entrando conmigo. Participo también en la carrera de natación y en la competición de fútbol.

\- Oh… no, no. Estoy esperando a mi… - el sonrojo subió a mis mejillas y sentí que las orejas me ardían. – Esto…. A un amigo de la familia.

\- Interesante… - le miré sin comprender, pero Eriol sólo levantó sus hombros caminando en dirección al edificio principal. – Luego me presentas a "tu amigo" y me dices donde está tu hermanita Daidouji, para que pueda disfrutar de su compañía.

\- Cla… claro.

\- ¡Hasta luego mi flor! – me quedé allí parada cómo una tonta, mirando su figura desaparecer entre la multitud y suspiré cansada. Ese grupito de playboys era demasiado intenso.

\- ¿Qué quería ese estúpido inglés? – una vez más el corazón se me paró y di un salto digno de la rana Gustavo.

\- ¡Joder! Os voy a poner un maldito timbre de bicicleta. ¿Es que no podéis hacer más ruido cuando os acercáis? – los ojos ámbar de Li se clavaron en mí y tragué saliva, algo incómoda. Entonces noté toda la muchedumbre que estaba parada tras él y que ahora me fulminaban con miradas de profundo odio. – Esto…. – me acerqué a Shaoran para susurrarle y me lamenté por ello en cuanto las miradas de odio pasaron a ser dagas de hielo. – Li…

\- Shaoran…

\- Lo que sea… ¿Crees que es buena idea que te acerques a mí hoy? Tienes a todo tu séquito listo para matarme… - Shaoran se giró para contemplar a todas esas locas y para mi total infarto me tomó de la mano, besando con suavidad el dorso de la misma. - ¡Shaoran!

\- ¿Te crees que no saben todas ya que tengo novia? Mejor que te quedes cerca de mí. No te preocupes linda… te protegeré. – me guiñó un ojo seductor y casi sentí nauseas.

\- Idiota… como si necesitara tu ayuda…

\- Claro que sí mi vida, claro que sí. ¿Entramos? La prueba de natación es en media hora y necesito que mi novia esté allí, apoyándome.

\- Ve tú. Yo tengo que esperar…

\- ¡Sakurita! – toda mi espina dorsal se tensó en respuesta y solté la mano de Li de inmediato. Noté como me miraba, interrogante, pero no tenía tiempo para sus locuras. ¡Yukito había llegado! Levanté mi mano saludando de forma entusiasta y corrí a su encuentro para luego tirarme a sus brazos cual niña pequeña. Debía aprender a controlar mis actos…

\- ¡Yukito! ¡Que ilusión verte!

\- Pequeña Sakura… hacía tiempo que no te veía… - me sonrojé a más no poder y quise morirme allí mismo, pues sus dedos se habían entrelazado en mi cabello y me sonreía afablemente, sólo como Yuki sabía hacer. – Te has cortado tu cabello…

\- Yo… sí. ¿Me veo muy rara? – esa preciosa sonrisa que tanto amaba se dibujó en su rostro y me derretí como un helado en verano.

\- Luces tan bonita cómo siempre, pequeña Sakura. – Dios, dios, dios… que alguien me sujetara. ¡Era tan dulce! - ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? – Yukito se irguió sobre sí mismo y dio un vistazo al lugar en busca de mi "peculiar" amiga.

\- Haciendo fotografías por ahí… nos alcanzará en el almuerzo.

\- Ya veo… Pero Sakura…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo? – casi me disloco el cuello. Li estaba a menos de medio metro, mirándonos con el ceño más fruncido que le había visto hasta la fecha.

\- Yo… eh… claro… - ¿Y ahora qué? No podía presentarle a Li cómo mi novio… antes muerta. – Este es Shaoran Li. Un compañero. Trabaja conmigo y también participará en natación y atletismo. Li… este es Yukito Tsukishiro, un amigo de mi hermano y de la familia – Yukito asintió, alegre y le extendió la mano.

\- Siempre es un placer conocer a los amigos de la pequeña Sakura. – Li miraba su mano cómo si fuera extraterrestre y tuve que golpearle en el hombro para que reaccionara.

\- Lo siento… Sak no me ha hablado de ti.

\- ¡No seas huraño, Li! – mi pie fue directo a su espinilla, pero el muy desgraciado lo esquivó con facilidad haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Estaba por caerme cuando sentí los brazos de Yukito en mi cintura.

\- ¡Cuidado, Sakura! Mira que no te tenía por patosa… - mi rostro debió pasar por todas las tonalidades posibles de rojo, porqué ambos se me quedaron mirando. Yuki riendo levemente y Shaoran con ese maldito rostro hosco que le caracterizaba. Me aparté lentamente, aún demasiado roja por el contacto.

\- Pues no la conoces mucho, Sak es la persona más despistada del mundo entero…

\- Oh… es posible. Pero eso sólo la hace más adorable. – Ay… Mi madre… iba a darme un ataque. Él sí que era adorable…

\- Soy yo… ¿O hace mucho calor aquí? – Shaoran me miró como si estuviera loca, y puede que un poco sí lo estuviera.

\- Sak… estamos a diez grados… tengo los huevos congelados. – ahora sí acerté el golpe y le vi chillar con satisfacción.

\- ¡Eres un malhablado! – sus ojos dispararon dagas de fuego y me aparté, asustada.

\- Serás… cómo si tú hablaras como una chica decente. Vuelve a golpearme y te juro que te la devuelvo. Ya ni siquiera me importa que seas una niña.

\- ¡No soy una niña! – ambos nos giramos al oír la risa de Yukito y quise que la maldita tierra me tragara. ¡Parecíamos dos chiquillos idiotas!

\- Veo que se llevan bien.

\- ¡Para nada! – La respuesta fue simultánea y eso sólo causó otra carcajada de Yuki. Li me miró con esa sonrisa traviesa que no vaticinaba nada bueno y supe que iba a decir algo inadecuado. No iría a decir algo de nuestro "noviazgo" ¿verdad? Mierda… iba a hacerlo… Así que me adelanté y cogí a toda prisa la mano de Yukito arrastrándolo literalmente a la entrada del instituto. Gracias a dios las fans de Li lo acorralaron y el muy idiota se quedó con las ganas de seguirnos.

\- Es un chico divertido… me cae bien. – divertido mi trasero…

\- A ti todo el mundo te cae bien, Yuki…

\- Pero tengo mis favoritos… - sentí como su mano apartaba un cabello rebelde que se había pegado a mi mejilla y tragué saliva rezando un padre nuestro.

\- Yo… eh… ¿Seguro que no te vas a aburrir tú sólo?

\- Oh, para nada. Una compañera de la universidad también viene. Su hermano está en tu curso, creo… - sentí una punzada de celos. ¿Una chica? ¿Qué chica? Sonríe Sak… que no vea tu turbación…

\- Ah… ¿cómo se apellida?

\- Oh, se llama Nakuru Reed. – abrí los ojos, sorprendida. El mundo sin duda era un puto pañuelo… claro que uno cargado de mocos…

\- Sí, conozco a su hermano. Es un amigo… se llama Yue. – entonces si era su hermana, seguro que era guapísima… Yue era un chico muy atractivo, y seguro que su padre (el director) también lo fue en sus tiempos… pero el nombre de la "amiga" de Yukito me resultaba demasiado familiar. – Un momento… ¿Esa tal Nakuru es la loca de la que siempre se queja mi hermano?

\- La misma. – suspiré aliviada, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una universitaria cañón persiguiendo a "mi Yukito". Pero si algo sabía de esa tal Nakuru, era que bebía los vientos por Touya. De repente me sentía mucho más animada.

\- Pues muero por conocer a la chica que logra irritar de ese modo a mi hermano… le pediré un par de consejos para cuando sea malo conmigo. – Yukito rio a mi lado y me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al edificio principal. – Yo… tengo que entrar a cambiarme. Participo en la carrera de natación que es en media hora…

\- Tranquila, te recuerdo que estudié aquí. Sé dónde queda la piscina. – asentí, enérgica y levanté los puños.

\- ¡Te dedicaré la victoria!

\- Sakura… no quiero que lo hagas… - parpadeé algo confundida, pero de nuevo di un salto al sentir sus dedos en mi mentón. – prefiero que no te esfuerces. Te han pedido participar, nadie espera que ganes…

\- Pero…

\- No, Sak… Touya me ha pedido que cuide de ti… y eso haré. No puedes forzarte. Lo sabes. – sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, pero Yukito las apartó una a una, mientras suspiraba. – Perdona… no quería…

\- No, lo entiendo.

\- Sólo…

\- Lo sé. – me giré apartando los restos de lágrimas que me quedaban y le sonreí de manera forzosa. – No me pasará nada. Me lo tomaré con calma… nos vemos luego.

\- ¡Sakura! – me giré, aguantando como pude y le miré - Ten cuidado…

Asentí y salí a toda prisa, aguantándome a duras penas las ganas de llorar a moco tendido. Así que esa era la verdadera razón por la que él estaba ahí… Yukito era mi niñera. Mi padre y Touya estaban preocupados por mi… Y yo debía ser buena, participar y no esforzarme… ¡Malditas restricciones! ¡Malditos médicos idiotas que no sabían nada! Entré a mi clase, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y arrojé mi mochila contra la ventana causando un gran estruendo.

\- ¿Sak? – Mierda, ¿es que Li no tenía su puñetera vida? ¿Qué hacía en mi clase? ¿Y cómo había llegado antes que yo si estaba siendo atosigado por sus fans? ¡Se suponía que debía estar ya en la piscina! La carrera de chicos era justo antes que la nuestra. Giré el rostro, ocultando mis ojos rojos y caminé en dirección contraria con la excusa de recoger mis cosas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – mi voz sonó demasiado seca, pero ahora mismo no podía controlarme. Además, no es que Li se mereciera mi suavidad…

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¿Por qué siempre respondes una pregunta con otra pregunta? ¡Es irritante!

\- ¿Por qué te niegas a contestarme?

\- Arghhh, eres odioso. – finalmente llegué hasta mi mochila. La cogí con desgana y la arrojé sobre una mesa. Al abrirla comprobé que mi uniforme de animadora estaba hecho unos ciscos… todo arrugado… Me giré para irme y casi tropiezo con el pecho de Shaoran. - ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué?! – di un paso para atrás en cuanto sus ojos buscaron los míos, agachándose y poniéndose a mi altura.

\- Tienes los ojos rojos… ¿ha sido Hatsumomo?

\- No me pasa nada…

\- Ya… y yo que me lo creo…

\- ¿Es que no puedes dejarme en paz? Deberías estar en la puta piscina a punto de competir. ¿No tienes que cambiarte? – Li frunció el ceño y me llamó idiota, cosa que aún me puso más histérica.

\- Por si no tienes ojos en la cara, llevo puesto el bañador. Sólo es cuestión de quitarse la camiseta y listo. ¿Quieres ver?

\- ¡Idiota! – le aparté de un manotazo, pero no funcionó. Con Shaoran mi fuerza bruta nunca funcionaba. En vez de eso, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y tiró de mí con fuerza obligándome a permanecer a su lado.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar Sak? Dímelo…

\- Ya te he dicho que nadie… - Y cometí mi primer error, y es que en un despiste le miré a los ojos. Esos ojos como puro fuego que te atrapaban y te consumían. Y allí murió mi rabia y mi fuerza. Y mi boca habló sola, traicionando mis principios… – No es algo que tú puedas solucionar… Li… son cosas mías… No quiero preocuparte. Gracias, pero… es mi vida y… soy yo quién debe luchar sus batallas. – le oí suspirar, pero gracias a los dioses decidió soltarme. Cosa que agradeció mi corazón, que ahora latía como loco.

\- Entiendo… pero… que sepas que… bueno… - Shaoran se llevó las manos a su brillante melena achocolatada, despeinándola como hacia siempre que estaba nervioso. – estoy aquí… ¿vale? – Asentí sintiendo el sonrojo de vuelta y casi corrí en dirección al pasillo.

\- Yo…. Tengo que cambiarme… nos vemos en la piscina.

\- Te acompaño.

\- ¡No es necesario!

Y salí corriendo antes de que pudiera alcanzarme. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era otro metiche en mi vida. Con Tomoyo, Touya y mi padre atosigándome tenía más que suficiente. Y encima ahora se me había añadido Yukito… simplemente genial. Llegué a la puerta de los vestuarios y di gracias a los dioses al comprobar que ya no quedaba nadie. Me recargué en la puerta y di un hondo suspiro.

\- Tomárselo con calma y sólo participar… Cómo si fuera tan fácil…

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Jamás, en toda mi vida, había visto semejante grupo de féminas alborotadas. La carrera de los chicos estaba a punto de empezar, y las gradas provisionales que habían puesto estaban al borde del derrumbe. Por suerte, como participante, podía vislumbrar la competición desde una posición privilegiada. Miré la puerta de acceso a los vestuarios masculinos y casi me fui de espaldas al oír los gritos de todas las chicas. Li había entrado en toda su gloria y debía reconocerlo, hasta yo me ruboricé. Puede que trabajáramos juntos en el gimnasio, pero el muy cabrito no se quitaba la camiseta ni que lo mataran. Así que era también mi primera vez en la "contemplación de los pectorales del dios chino Li"

\- Presumido… - me giré, asustada y la sonrisa de Eriol me desconcertó. ¿Cuándo había llegado? – Bonitas piernas, Sak. Estoy deseando verte sin esa sudadera… – Me guiñó un ojo y se fue tan campante dejándome con la boca abierta.

\- Malditos playboys…

Si el ambiente ya estaba alterado por la presencia de Li, cuando se añadió Eriol a la escena fue el final de los días. Caminé bordeando la piscina por la zona que no daba al público y fue entonces que noté la mirada de Shaoran sobre mí. Parecía preocupado. ¿Pero por qué? Yo no era su jodida responsabilidad. Levantó su mano para saludarme y casi pierdo el equilibro por la sorpresa. De repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral y noté todas esas miradas de admiración ahora sobre mi persona. Sólo que, en vez de gritos emocionados y ojos desorbitados, eran ceños fruncidos y miradas de odio. Li no era consciente de que sus gestos "cariñosos" no ayudaban a mi mala reputación… Pero no iba a empequeñecerme, así que las ignoré y le saludé de vuelta. Y su mejor amigo inglés se añadió feliz y empezó a gritarme sin importarle una mierda que medio instituto y sus familiares pudieran oírle.

\- ¡Preciosa Sakura, voy a destruir a tu novio! - ¡Mierda! Miré en dirección a las gradas, asustada, pero para mi fortuna, no divisé a Yukito. ¿Estaría fuera aún? Eso esperaba… porqué no quería malentendidos… aunque… ¿le habría dicho Touya lo de Li? Mierda… seguro… ¿Mi Yukito pensaba que tenía novio? Pero no me había comentado nada al presentarle a Shaoran… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué mi vida cómoda y fácil se había convertido en un puto infierno? Debí hacer algo muy malo en mi vida anterior…

Los minutos fueron pasando y finalmente el entrenador Terada dio el silbato que avisaba de que los competidores debían coger posiciones. Shaoran estaba en uno de los laterales intentando no llamar demasiado la atención (cosa más que inútil) y me fijé en que su postura era perfecta. Espalda ligeramente curvada, pero en tensión, pies firmes y ojos fijos en el objetivo. ¿Nadaría bien? Joder… seguro. Era entrenador y además, no había nada que ese idiota chino no supiera hacer. Me sorprendí a mi misma mordiéndome las uñas. ¿Estaba nerviosa? ¿Por Li? ¿A mí que me importaba si ganaba o perdía?

El disparo de salida sonó creando que la multitud estallara en vítores y me concentré por fin en lo que importaba, la competición. Sí… sin duda Li sabía nadar. Sus brazos y piernas estaban perfectamente sincronizados y su cabeza sólo asomaba cuando era necesario. Era perfecto en todo, como su prima Meiling. Apuesto, listo, deportista y con dinero. Con razón tenía doscientas cincuenta tías bajo sus pies (de momento, no dudaba que ese número iría en aumento tras el festival deportivo). Le vi tocar la pared y dar media vuelta con estilo, pero me sorprendí al comprobar que alguien le aventajaba. ¿Pero quién sería? No me había fijado en nadie más que él… Empecé a andar, nerviosa, siguiendo sin darme cuenta el recorrido por fuera de la piscina y me llevé las manos a la boca al ver que Li había quedado segundo. ¡Pero si había sido una carrera perfecta! ¿Quién…? Y esa sonrisa bobalicona y jodidamente coqueta me dio la respuesta.

\- Hiraguisawa…

Al parecer Li era perfecto en todo, pero Hiraguisawa le superaba. Fue entonces que recordé que Shaoran había quedado segundo de su promoción, siendo Eriol el primero. ¡Oh! Puede que Li fuera el sex símbolo del instituto, pero… Eriol no se quedaba atrás… Las damas estallaron en gritos de apoyo a Li y alaridos de felicitaciones para el inglés, y yo me vi a mí misma acudiendo a su encuentro. Shaoran respiraba agitadamente y se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Me acerqué para tocar su hombro, ignorando a todos a nuestro alrededor.

\- Y al fin te veo nadar… eres bueno… - sus ojos me miraron intensamente y me sentí mareada. Porqué le tenía justo frente a mí, mojado, y sin camiseta. ¡Y mi mano seguía apoyada en su hombro! – Yo… eh… perdona, no debí…

\- Tranquila. Puedes estar aquí, participas en la siguiente competición, y eres mi adorada novia. ¿recuerdas? – me sonrojé de la cabeza a los pies y agaché la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? – esa sonrisa ladeada que sólo él sabía poner surgió para atormentarme.

\- No quiero. Me gusta verte toda sonrojada…

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – oí su carcajada alegre y me di cuenta de que, a pesar de haber perdido frente a su mejor amigo, no se veía para nada molesto. Todo lo contrario. Siempre pensé que Shaoran sería de los competitivos. Con lo orgulloso y creído que era, sería lo más lógico. Pero si algo me había demostrado ese maldito perro chino, era que no podías dar nada por supuesto estando con él.

\- ¿Estas preparada? Ahora vas tú… ¿te ayudo a quitarte la sudadera?

\- ¡Deja de embromarme!

\- Siempre puedo hacerlo yo… - me giré alterada y Eriol me sonrió de vuelta. - ¿Quieres? – iba a protestar, pero Li se me adelantó pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros. ¡Dios…! Podía sentir su frío pecho contra mi espalda… suerte que aún llevaba la sudadera…

\- Eriol, piérdete. O le diré a Daidouji que juegas a dos bandas. – rodé los ojos recordando el motivo por el que odiaba a los casanovas como ellos.

\- Deja de marcar territorio como un perro Li, Sak y yo sólo somos amigos ¿verdad linda? – y no pude evitar reírme.

\- ¿Y tú de que te ríes, tonta? – sus dedos presionaron mi nariz y lo aparté de un manotazo, aguantándome las ganas de carcajearme aún más fuerte.

\- Pensé que sólo yo me atrevía a llamarte "perro"… - Shaoran gruñó en respuesta y ahora éramos Hiraguisawa y yo los que le mirábamos sonriendo ladinamente. A lo que recordé que debía dar la enhorabuena a ese inglés pervertido. Aunque sólo fuera por educación… – Felicidades, por cierto.

\- Oh, gracias mi pequeña flor. Tu vas ahora. Dedícame la victoria.

\- Eriol…

\- Sí, sí. Ya me voy Shao… pero que sepas que también te voy a joder en la carrera de atletismo…

\- ¿También competirá en atletismo? – le vi marcharse entre vítores y aplausos y Shaoran soló bufó, molesto.

\- Hiraguisawa adora el deporte. Participará casi en todas las competiciones y ya te adelanto, que las ganará todas.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y por qué eres tú el que tiene el club de fans y no él? Es bastante guapo… – me esperaba algún comentario ácido de su parte, pero se limitó a gruñir y a mirarme con frialdad.

\- No lo sé. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú si tan interesada estás?

\- Oye… ¿a qué ha venido eso? ¿No estarás celoso de tu amiguito inglés?

\- Apresúrate, las chicas ya están llegando. No te despistes y les des ventaja, o seguro que quedas la última. Te he visto nadar despreocupadamente en el gimnasio y sé que no ganarías esta carrera ni en mil años, pero me avergonzaría mucho que mi chica quedara en mala posición… - me crucé de brazos, furiosa y le miré con mis ojos de gata arisca.

\- ¡Voy a ganar! ¡Que lo sepas! Y tú serás el novio segundón de la chica que quedo primera. – su rostro se acercó tanto que casi pierdo el aliento.

\- ¿No decías que dejara de llamarte "mi novia"? Las reglas son para todos, cariño…

¡Es que no podía con ese imbécil! Me giré al borde de un ataque y caminé con pasos fuertes en dirección a los pódiums de salida. Había al menos tres competidoras de nuestro instituto, pero el resto procedían de otras instituciones. Al ser una competición interestatal, venía el mejor representante de todos los institutos de la zona. Pero Clow estaba decidido a ganar en todas las categorías, y con Hiraguisawa, quizá lo lograra… Me quité la sudadera sintiendo todos los ojos en mi persona y cerré los ojos mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

\- ¡Ánimo, pequeña Sakura!

Miré en dirección a la voz y saludé feliz a Yukito. Estaba en las gradas (curiosamente se había agenciado un par de sitios en primera fila) con una chica de pelo castaño muy largo. ¿Sería esa tal Nakuru? Sin duda. Era yo… ¿o lo tenía cogido del brazo? Maldita desvergonzada…

A diferencia de la carrera anterior, en vez de bullicio y gritos, el lugar se había apoderado de un silencio sepulcral. Era como si todos estuvieran esperando que fallara para poder burlarse de mí de nuevo. Fijé la vista en dirección a las cristalinas aguas y respiré hondamente. Oía las palabras de Yukito en mis oídos, susurrando que "participara" y no compitiera… pero no iba a hacerlo. Lo sentía por él, por mi familia y los idiotas que tenía por médicos, pero… no podía simplemente quedarme allí y hacer ver que me esforzaba en vano. No sólo por mi orgullo (que era tan grande como el del mismísimo Li) sino por esas idiotas que se habían atrevido a menospreciarme, a insultarme y denigrarme. Quería demostrarles a todas esas estúpidas quién era y lo que podía hacer.

El silbato sonó estrepitosamente y salté al agua sintiendo como todo a mi alrededor desaparecía. La temperatura era perfecta y todas las voces quedaron eclipsadas bajo la superficie. Mis brazos nadaban rítmicamente, y mis pies recordaban cada movimiento. Me sentí volar y ni siquiera presté atención a las demás competidoras. Cuando giré, quise llorar de alegría, porqué me sentía viva de nuevo. Cómo echaba de menos la adrenalina de competir…

Todo pasó demasiado deprisa y cuando mi cabeza emergió y miré a mi alrededor, totalmente sonrojada por el esfuerzo y sin aliento, me sorprendí al comprender que no sólo había ganado, sino que había dejado al menos nueve segundos de diferencia con la chica que había quedado en segundo lugar.

Poco a poco los vítores fueron llegando a mis oídos y una gran sonrisa iluminó mi rostro. Una mano me tocó el hombro y al levantar la vista dos orbes ambarinos me recibieron con suma alegría.

\- Maldita niña genio… ¡Joder como nadas!

Y lo siguiente que noté fue su mano jalando la mía, ayudándome a salir para luego cubrirme con su toalla entre risas. Y en algún ataque de pura felicidad perdí la cabeza y me abracé a él. Shaoran me devolvió el gesto y pude sentir su piel envolviéndome. Y ¡joder! Que bien se estaba así… Eriol se unió a nosotros gritando de alegría y nos separamos lentamente, con los rostros ruborizados y la respiración acelerada. (yo por la carrera… claro…) Y para mi deleite, vi como poco a poco todos los chicos pasaban a felicitarme (y algunas chicas también se animaron, dejándome con la boca abierta). Miré en dirección a la grada, bajo esa bruma de satisfacción que siempre cubre a las personas cuando consiguen su meta y comprendí, desanimada, que no todos estaban tan alegres como yo. Yukito me miraba aún sentado, con el semblante más serio que le había visto hasta la fecha. Y un poco más abajo, Tomoyo corría a buscarme.

\- Mierda… - Shaoran se separó de mí lo justo para mirarme a la cara y me dedicó uno de sus ceños fruncido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

\- Yo… eh… voy un momento con Tomoyo… - vi como sus ojos la buscaban entre la multitud y pareció sorprendido.

\- ¿Está molesta?

\- Es muy posible… - noté la confusión en su mirada, pero negué con la cabeza. – Yo me ocupo… tú solo… quédate aquí con tus fans.

\- Y una mierda, vengo contigo. ¿Qué le pasa a Daidouji? ¿Está celosa de tu victoria o qué?

\- No, Shaoran… Sabes que Tomoyo no es así. Yo… déjame ir, por favor. – noté como el enfado en su rostro iba en aumento, pero no quería que Li se enterara de mi… bueno… de mi "condición". ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo entendía el motivo… - Confía en mí. ¿quieres?

\- ¿Cómo tú confías en mí? – arrugué las cejas, y me aparté bruscamente. Puede que estuviera preocupado, o puede que no, pero no iba a tolerar sus sarcasmos.

\- A diferencia de ti, yo no voy echando a la gente a los leones. Si alguien puede pedir confianza en esta extraña relación que tú mismo te has montado, soy yo. ¿no te parece?

Vale, había sido cruel. Pero es que en verdad no podía aguantar toda esa atención sobre mí. Menos cuando sabía que era sólo mera culpa. Li ya había cumplido su parte ¿por qué insistía en ser mi perro guardián? ¿Se pensaba que era tan tonta que ni siquiera podía enfrentarme a mi propia hermana? Idiota engreído… Me estaba confiando demasiado con él… y me pasaría factura. Lo sabía. ¿Y a qué había venido ese abrazo? Mierda, debía aprender a controlar esos impulsos estúpidos. ¡No podía ir por la vida abrazando a Li (voluntariamente) frente a todo el instituto! Finalmente llegué al lado de Tomy y para mi total asombro, sentí sus brazos rodearme.

\- Entiendo por qué lo has hecho, pero… que sepas… que estoy muy enfadada.

\- Tomy… - la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro no lucía precisamente atemorizante… más bien era el rostro de la preocupación.

\- ¿Te sientes mareada? ¿Respiras con normalidad? ¿Te acompaño a la enfermería? – le devolví la sonrisa y levanté mis puños cómo señal de fuerza.

\- Estoy perfectamente y ni en sueños voy a la enfermería. – sentí sus brazos de nuevo y le devolví el gesto.

\- Menos mal… Sak… júrame que no competirás en la carrera de atletismo… por favor…

\- Tengo que hacerlo. El director me ha obligado.

\- Cuéntale lo de…

\- No.

\- Sak…

\- Quiero hacerlo. Estoy bien. Sólo son cien metros y no hace calor. No será un problema.

\- Pero…

\- Tomy… estoy bien.

La abracé de nuevo y me alejé en dirección a los vestuarios. Una vez allí, me recargué en la puerta y suspiré, agotada. El corazón me latía a toda marcha y sentí como un leve mareo se apoderaba de mí. Pero cerré los ojos y realicé los ejercicios de respiración, tal y como me habían enseñado en rehabilitación, y en menos de cinco minutos, estaba de nuevo en plena forma.

\- Todo va a estar bien…

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Me cambié de nuevo, esta vez con el maldito traje de animadora y salí en dirección al campo de fútbol. Me aseguré de llevar la sudadera conmigo, pero aun así el traje era demasiado "sugerente" de cintura para abajo, por lo que me sentía bajo la mirada de todos de nuevo. Debían ser imaginaciones mías ¿verdad? ¿Quién iba a mirarme a mí? Observé las gradas y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¡Todo el jodido instituto estaba allí! La competición de los chicos no sería hasta la tarde, pero habían cedido el campo de fútbol para la demostración de las animadoras. Esperaba que algunos familiares se acercaran a ver a sus hijas y hermanas, pero no que viniera todo el mundo. ¡Si hasta había gente en pie bajo los cerezos! Una ráfaga de viento helado me recorrió las piernas y temblé de la cabeza a los pies.

\- Maldito frío…

Bajé las escaleras con la capucha puesta y recé para que nadie me reconociera. ¡Ni siquiera quería ver a Yukito! ¿Estaría enfadado conmigo? ¿Decepcionado? Joder… no debería haber competido en serio… pero… era superior a mí. No podía simplemente salir y no dar todo de mí. ¿Es que nadie me comprendía? Busqué a las chicas del equipo con la mirada, y las vi junto a los vestuarios masculinos. Aún llevaban la sudadera y parecían igual de congeladas que yo. Iba a correr en su dirección, cuando noté un rostro conocido. Tomoyo estaba haciendo fotos desde los bancos del equipo y a su lado estaba Li. Ambos reían y hablaban despreocupados, y nadie parecía incómodo con la escena. ¿Por qué? Todas esas locas se me lanzaban al cuello por lo de Shaoran y en cambio con Tomy, ¿nadie decía nada? Mis pasos se detuvieron y sin darme cuenta, me quedé allí, de pie, observándoles.

\- Hacen buena pareja… ¿verdad? – su voz llegó a mí, lejana, pero no me hizo falta girarme para saber quién era. – Daidouji es mucho más apropiada para Shao… es guapa, femenina y tiene su propio sequito de tíos babosos tras sus faldas. Aunque a nadie le guste ver a Li con una chica… al menos es más soportable si es alguien como Tomoyo… En cambio, tú… sólo basura. ¿No crees Kinotonta? – apreté los puños con rabia y sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas.

\- Nunca me ha importado lo que opine la gente como tú, Hatsumomo. – la oí reírse y tragué saliva. ¿por qué me sentía tan pequeña cuando se acercaba esa niña de papá?

\- Sé que algo raro pasa entre ustedes… Shao jamás se fijaría en alguien de tu… categoría. ¿Cómo podría? Pero no importa lo mucho que desees ocultármelo… lo descubriré. Siempre me salgo con la mía. – me giré para encararla, pero dos ojos rubí me dejaron con la boca cerrada.

\- Hola Hatsu, ¿Has venido a ver como Sakura nos ayuda a ganar? Es una máquina. – Meiling pasó a su lado, contorneando sus caderas y posó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, exactamente como hacía Shaoran siempre que quería marcar territorio.

\- Claro, no me perdería su "espectáculo" por nada. Les deseo mucha suerte, y que se rompan una pierna.

\- Eso es para el teatro, tontita Hatsu… - la risa melodiosa de Meiling resonó en mis oídos y vi el odio reflejado en esos ojos azules. Claro que la chica disimuló rápidamente y le sonrío de vuelta.

\- Puede… pero por algún motivo he pensado que era idóneo para esta situación… te veo luego Mei. Estás invitada a la fiesta de esta noche, y Shaoran también, por supuesto. – que bonito de su parte, remarcar que yo ni siquiera era considerada para su "estúpida fiesta".

\- Oh, fantástico. Pero me temo que ya tenemos nuestra diversión planificada. ¿Verdad Sak? – parpadeé confusa, pero asentí. – Lo siento…

\- Oh, no pasa nada. Debería habértelo dicho antes… pero se lo diré a Shao, por si acaso. Si es que no está muy ocupado con Daidouji… - sentí la sangre hervir de nuevo por mis venas, pero Meiling me dio un apretón para calmarme.

\- Claro que estará ocupado, Daidouji es quién lo ha organizado todo en honor a Sakura. Es la fiesta de la victoria. Porqué ganaremos.

\- Maravilloso…

\- Adiós Hatsu.

\- Adiós… Mei… y Kinomoto, intenta no equivocarte… sería una pena, las chicas llevan muchos meses practicando…

Ambas vimos como se alejaba y no pude evitar reírme al oír los insultos subidos de tono de Meiling. Sin duda odiaba tanto como yo a esa harpía.

\- Si tan solo su familia no tuviera tan buena relación con la nuestra… es que… no puedo con ella…

\- Tranquila Mei. No me ha hecho nada. – mis ojos volvieron a la pareja que tanto me había distraído y comprobé que seguían juntos, hablando distraídamente. Ignorantes de que Hatsumomo había vuelto a las andadas. Suspiré, cansinamente y arrastré mis pies siguiendo a la fantástica Meiling Li.

\- Alegra esa cara Sak. Shaoran nunca permitirá que Hatsumomo te haga nada. – no pude evitar una sonrisa sarcástica. Mi melena era la prueba de que ni siquiera Li Shaoran podía con esa niña prepotente. Mucho menos ahora, que su atención parecía más que ocupada con Tomoyo. Pero ¿quién podía culparle por ello? A fin de cuentas… ¿quién preferiría al pato si podía tener al cisne?

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**Notas de la autora: Y aquí llega nuestro capítulo. ¿les ha gustado? ¿Quieren matar a Hatsumomo tanto como yo? Jajajaja. ¿Qué les parece Yukito? ¿Adorable? ? Ahora nos toca esperar el punto de vista de Shao en esta continuación del festival. Nos queda la competición de animadoras, el partido de fútbol y la carrera de atletismo y… bueno, algo que yo sé, y ustedes no, jajajajajaja. Un besote muy muy grande y de nuevo les doy las gracias por su apoyo. Sé que a veces se hace pesado ir dejando comentarios, pero en verdad me ayudan mucho mucho. ¡Las quiero!**

**.**

_Aquí les dejo respuesta a sus reviews sin Loguin:_

.

Pily: ¡Bienvenida! Jajajaja Espero que todo el mundo este ya sano en tu casa. Mira que esto de las pasas, resfriados y demás… se hace eterno… Me da mucha alegría saber que te gusta y que mejora, jajajaja. A veces a mi me parece que retrocedo… jajajaja. Sobre todo, cuando me pongo a insultar a todo el mundo, soy una mal hablada, a lo Stephen King. Jajajaja. Me encantó la expresión "Sakura le mueve el piso" jajajaja, deduzco que significa que le pone el mundo de cabeza… ¿no? Jajajaja. ¿Te gustó la llegada de Yuki? Espero que sí… tendrá parte importante en esta historia, al menos… durante un tiempo. En cuanto a tu petición de escena… ¡Claro que sí! Está en el guion desde el principio… hay que repetir los mejores momentos de card captor Sakura si se puede… más si son en versión adolescente… jajajaja. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo amiga, y nos leemos muy pronto. Descansa de cuidar a tanto enfermo y tomate unas bien merecidas vacaciones. Abrazos para ti y los tuyos (pero que no me pasen virus ¿eh? Jajajaja)

Pi: ¡Hola! Como ves no ha hecho falta esperar mucho, jajajaja. Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. ¿Te gustó la aparición de Yukito? Es adorable… jajajaja. Un beso muy muy grande y gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Nos leemos por aquí!

Ksakura Rostran: Díficil no… lo siguiente, jajajaja. Shaoran, su orgullo y su gran bocota. Y si además el muy lelo no para de acercarse a Tomy… peor… los malentendidos están a la orden del día… jajajaja. Yue entra en la competición, pero… ¿lo hará Yukito? ¿O será un amor no correspondido que llevará a la castaña directa a los brazos del lobo? Mmmm… jajajaja… ¡Un beso y gracias como siempre por tu gran apoyo!

Guadalupe: ¡Las hormonas tienen la culpa de todo! ¡Qué se lo digan a Edward Cullen! Jajajaja. Si no te gustó la estrecha relación de Yue y Sakura… ¿qué me dices de Tomoyo y Shao? Ajajaja, no me cortes la cabeza, que si no hay lío, no hay conflicto, ni celos ni historia, jajajaja. Creo que tu respuesta al corazón de Sak esta explicada (casi casi del todo) en este capi… pero ya saldrán más detalles en la que sigue. Prometo intentar ser puntual, pero ya te digo que la paciencia no me define, para nada. Jajajaja. Soy la persona más impaciente del mundo mundial. Vivo a base de spoilers, porqué no puedo esperar a qué salga… jajajaja. Un beso muy muy grande y se aceptan consejos de como criar a un niño de 4 años sin morir en el intento. Jajajajaja. Un beso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! ¡Sigo viva! Al menos un trozo de mí hay por aquí. Jajajaja. Lo siento, sé que voy tarde… pero he tenido mucho trabajo y los fines de semana llenos… así que escribo cuando puedo y no siempre las musas me acompañan. Pero espero que la espera no se en vano, y que les guste mi nuevo capítulo. (es super largo... ya les aviso) Ya saben que redacta nuestro lobo confuso… jajajaja. Tengan paciencia con él, es de mollera dura... Nos leemos al final y muchas gracias a todas de nuevo por sus comentarios y el gran apoyo que me dan. ¡No tienen ni idea de cuanto les quiero!**

.

**Mi Fan número 246**

.

**Capitulo décimo**

.

_Festival deportivo: segunda parte_

.

Para cuando llegué al campo de fútbol, era consciente de cuanto necesitaba a Sakura. Puede que el acuerdo al que habíamos llegado fuera para protegerla a ella y no a mí… ¡Pero por dios bendito! ¡Esas locas no se me despegaban ni a tiros! Había cogido por lo menos cuatro atajos para llegar sano y salvo a la pista dónde se llevaría a cabo la competición de animadoras y aun así, había tenido que correr para que no me alcanzaran. ¿Qué les pasaba a esas piradas? ¿A caso las locas de tercero habían levantado la veda ahora que tenía "novia"? ¡Ni que fuera un puto cantante de rock! ¿Tanto se valoraba en japón lo de tener un apellido jugoso y una cara bonita? ¡No era mérito mío! ¡Mi madre me había parido así!

Llegué resoplando a la zona de vestuarios masculinos, pero un montón de rostros sudorosos me recibieron con desprecio. Aunque el campeonato de fútbol no empezaba hasta pasado el mediodía, se habían cedido las instalaciones a otras competencias. Así que gruñí cuatro insultos y me dispuse a buscar otra zona segura, libre de machos hormonados. Vi un par de bancos a un lado de las puertas de acceso al campo y me senté rezando para que ninguna loca se atreviera a bajar hasta allí. Miré alrededor como un poseso y suspiré aliviado. Nadie podía verme desde las gradas y por suerte sólo los participantes tenían acceso a esa zona. Estaba a salvo (de momento). Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi cabeza reposara en la pared mientras pensaba en la vida estudiantil que podía haber sido y nunca fue. Al menos… no del todo.

Y es que cuando mis padres me dijeron que nos mudaríamos por un tiempo a Japón, decidí que era el momento perfecto para dar un giro completo a mi vida. No quería más instituciones esnobs, con niñas de papá invitándome a sus fiestas cursis y ofreciéndome sus faldas en bandeja de plata. Tampoco deseaba hacer más amigos interesados que jugaran al golf y quisieran ser mis "socios" para luego reírse de todos mis chistes sin importarles siquiera si tenían gracia o no. No… yo quería una vida de adolescente normal. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba agotado de ese mundo falso e hipócrita en el que había nacido. No me malinterpreten… sabía lo afortunado que era, de verdad… ¡Pero necesitaba un puto respiro!

Y dejen que les diga que jamás olvidaría la cara que puso mi madre cuando me senté en nuestro salón y les conté mis planes. Ieran Li era conocida en el mundo empresarial por ser fría e implacable, pero les juro que ni siquiera sus socios más allegados hubieran sobrevivido a ese "no". Fue una negativa tan tácita que aún tiemblo al recordarla… pero gracias a los dioses, mi padre es un tipo razonable y me dio algo más de cancha para que argumentara mis motivos. Y para mi total asombro, tras pensarlo detenidamente durante unos días, accedieron. Claro que las condiciones negociadas fueron muy duras…

¿Qué cuales fueron? Oh… pues… A cambio de una libertad controlada, dónde pudiera adquirir experiencias nuevas y socializar como un chico normal (sin que nadie supiera mis conexiones con la fortuna familiar ni el tamaño de mi herencia) Sin tener que asistir a ningún jodido club de campo ni hacer actividades extraescolares de esgrima o hípica… pues… sólo debía hacer lo siguiente:

Primero: Si quería una vida de adolescente normal, sería así en todas sus facetas. Para empezar, mi paga semanal se reduciría a una decena parte de su valor actual. (seguía siendo generosa, no se crean) Viviría en un apartamento de la ciudad y costearía la mitad de la renta por mi cuenta. No tendría nadie a mi servicio, lo que excluía también una mujer de la limpieza o una cocinera. Oh, y debería buscarme un trabajo a medio tiempo.

Segundo: Entraría a la escuela pública que ellos eligieran. Sacaría siempre matrícula y una vez finalizado el instituto, ingresaría en la universidad más prestigiosa de Hong Kong para cursar administración y dirección de empresas. También asistiría a todas las fiestas de sociedad que ellos consideraran oportunas.

Tercero: La situación se revaluaría cada seis meses y si mis padres consideraban que no era beneficioso para mí, volvería a mis clases privadas y a mis cursos extra para "niños ricos" tales como la esgrima o la hípica.

¿Les parece duro? Mucho, sin duda. Pero lo cierto es que, aceptara o no, ese era mi futuro de todos modos, sólo se aseguraban de que no pusiera caras largas una vez me tocara heredar industrias Li con todas las responsabilidades que ello acarreaba. Así que, acepté. Y lo hice sin pestañear. Claro que para ese entonces yo no sabía lo que se me venía encima ni me imaginaba la cláusula en letra diminuta que mi madre había añadido al contrato sin consultarme. (lo que me serviría de lección de ahora en adelante).

Así que comencé mi vida estudiantil cargado de ilusiones y sueños. Llegué a Tomoeda, me instalé y me fui al que sería mi nuevo instituto vestido con un uniforme cutre de algodón barato y esos mocasines incómodos que no quedaban bien a nadie. Me duele reconocer que temblaba más que un jodido flan, pero así era. Jamás había tenido que afrontar una situación en la que nadie me conociera o supiera de qué familia venía. Siempre había sido recibido como un puto dios, desde mi más tierna infancia. Así que no sabía lo que podía encontrarme en la "vida real". No era el tipo más sociable del mundo precisamente… y ni siquiera sabía qué decir para iniciar una conversación. ¿Y si nadie me hablaba? ¿Y si me consideraban prepotente y orgulloso? O peor… ¿Y si me tenían miedo? Mis hermanas siempre me decían que mis ojos gritaban "apártate que muerdo" ¿tendrían razón?

Al parecer no… Para mi gran sorpresa, el recibimiento que me encontré en Tomoeda no fue tan distinto al acostumbrado, la verdad. Fue casi decepcionante… A pesar de que nadie conocía mi identidad, las chicas se volvieron locas conmigo. Incluso las que cursaban cursos superiores. ¿Por qué? Al parecer les parecía la mar de mono y exótico (por mi descendencia china) ¿Cómo lo sé? Ellas mismas me lo gritaban por los corredores… Sí. Después de una semana, quería morirme escondido en una esquina.

En pocos días, los chicos me envidiaban y las tías me perseguían. Me acorralaban por los pasillos con preguntas de todo tipo, o me hostigaban por la calle para averiguar mi número de teléfono y dónde vivía. ¿Y los tíos? Todos querían que me uniera a sus respectivos clubs. ¿Por qué? ¡Por mi popularidad con las tías! Así de simple y llano. Pero ¡eh! Al menos no se iban con rodeos y me lo decían a la cara. Toda una novedad.

Y allí estaba yo, huyendo de la falsedad y los intereses de mi mundo, para aterrizar en los de otros. Vale, no buscaban mi fortuna familiar ni asistir a fiestas de gala… pero una vez más mi "cara bonita" me ponía en esa situación desagradable de desconfianza. ¿Alguien veía más en mí o sólo era el nuevo ídolo que podía presentarte a cualquier tía y engatusarla para que te la tiraras? Maldita humanidad interesada…

Y cuando estaba por decirles a mis padres que el experimento no había funcionado y qué podíamos buscar una institución que fuera de su agrado, aparecieron ellos. Eriol y Takashi. Dos chalados que sólo buscaban conocer a tías buenas. O eso pensé, al principio. Luego les fui conociendo y descubrí la suerte que había tenido por haberme tropezado con semejantes capullos.

Si algo podía decir de esos gilipollas que tenía por mejores amigos, era que no se movían por intereses económicos. Eriol tenía una vida más bien acomodada y odiaba los protocolos de la alta sociedad (era inglés, así que si alguien conocía la definición de la palabra esnob, era él) Al igual que yo al querer asistir a un instituto público, Hiraguisawa se había mudado a Japón para huir de sus padres y de las costumbres de alta cuna. Que pequeño era el mundo. ¿verdad? ¿Qué posibilidades había de que dos niños pijos acabaran coincidiendo en la pequeña institución pública de Tomoeda? Claro que el muy cabrón siempre me decía que habernos conocido no era una casualidad… "Las casualidades no existen, pequeño lobo… sólo lo inevitable…" ¡Qué dramático! Sin duda Eriol había leído demasiados libros de filosofía. El muy capullo…

Y Yamasaki era el ejemplo estereotipado de un adolescente que había nacido en el país equivocado… Takashi se cortaría un brazo para volver a nacer siendo un orgulloso chico americano. Vivir en la gran manzana era su mayor sueño. Era adicto a la comida basura, los partidos de beisbol y al fútbol y adoraba los bares irlandeses dónde servían cerveza sin hacer preguntas incómodas cómo si tenías edad para beber… Y normalmente era de contar bobadas fantasiosas y mentiras alocadas… pero ¿Cuándo bebía? Simplemente insoportable…

Si, así eran mis dos mejores amigos. Ya ven que, ir a conciertos de ópera o asistir a fiestas de gala, no estaba en su agenda por el momento. No… ese par me habían salvado la estancia en Tomoeda. Me habían enseñado el verdadero significado de la amistad y de la camaradería… y les estaba profundamente agradecido. (aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Me joderían por ello una vida entera…)

Y las cosas empezaron a mejorar y casi podía soportar las mil confesiones y las tías obsesivas que me perseguían por los pasillos. Hasta que llegó Hatsumomo Kato (la letra pequeña del contrato que yo desconocía). La buena de mi madre le había contado a los Kato (por accidente, claro) que yo había decidido estudiar en una institución pública y los muy capullos decidieron que su obsesiva hija debía hacer lo mismo (influenciados por mi madre, no me cabía la menor duda). La conocía porqué sus padres habían vivido en Hong Kong de adolescentes y eran muy cercanos a los míos. Pero jamás me cayó bien. Esa tía estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por pillar un buen partido. Y ahora la tenía en el jodido instituto público de Tomoeda, un curso por encima de mí y con la obsesión de "cuidarme". "Tu madre me ha encargado cuidar de ti, Li. Y no voy a decepcionarla" Ya… ¡Y una mierda! Lo único que le preocupaba a mi madre es que mi decisión de apuntarme a este instituto fuera una excusa para conocer chicas "socialmente inapropiadas" con el único objetivo de tirármelas. Seguro que en su cabeza ya tenía un plan de contingencia por si se me ocurría dejar a una pobre chica de "clase baja" embarazada. ¿Se cree que soy idiota? Que mi hermana mayor cometiera "ciertas locuras" (no entraré en detalles…) no me convierte a mí en un necio.

En menos de un mes, Hatsumomo había difundido toda mi biografía e historia familiar, creado el club de fans y prohibido a toda mujer viviente que se acercara a mí por otros motivos que no fueran los académicos. Claro que esta última parte fue todo un alivio, y hasta se lo agradecí (internamente).

Hatsu había dejado claro que "Li se mira, pero no se toca" y eso me dio libertad a medias para poder respirar. Además, tenía a Eriol para ir a por todas aquellas que decidieran saltarse esa norma a pesar de las consecuencias. (menos mal que ninguna llegó muy lejos, o le habrían hecho lo mismo que a Sakura… y no veía a ninguna de esas tontas enfrentándose con valentía a Hatsumomo… en eso la pequeña flor era única…) Pero a pesar de todo ello, odiaba que esa entrometida hubiera publicado mi vida como si fuera un jodido documental. ¡Ahora todos sabían quién era mi familia y la repercusión monetaria que eso implicaba! ¡Y era lo que más había querido evitar! Lo único que había cambiado de mi situación en china, era que mis compañeros me ofrecían cerveza en vez de "vermú" para intentar congeniar conmigo. Pero ¿al final? Sólo buscaban hacerse "amigos" del heredero de los Li.

Aun así, me quedé. ¿Por qué? Por la "falsa" sensación de libertad y por ellos. Eriol y Takashi. Les llamara como les llamara, (imbéciles, capullos o idiotas) les había cogido un cariño enorme y confiaba en ellos. Hacía siglos que no podía fiarme de nadie… pero era distinto con esos dos memos… Además, era divertido no ser vigilado ni controlado por mis estrictos padres (que supiera... conociendo a la loca de mi madre, bien podía tener un par de profesores infiltrados…) Además, creí que ocuparme del apartamento y cocinar sería una molestia, pero me encantaba. ¡Era mi pequeño hobby! Me había bajado un par de cursos de cocina por internet y descubrí que no se me daba nada mal. No era muy bueno para los postres (a diferencia de Sak) pero tenía un don para la comida italiana y japonesa. Aunque, curiosamente, la gastronomía china dejaba mucho que desear en mis manos…

Y así pasó mi primer año. De forma apacible (dentro de lo posible) y sin más contratiempos. Sólo tenía que soportar a Hatsumomo de vez en cuando, ignorar sus intentos de "ligoteo" y hacer caso omiso del maldito club de fans, las risas tontas, el robo de algunas de mis prendas y objetos y… claro, de las malditas cámaras de fotos que me perseguían como paparazis profesionales. Pero, comprado con mi vida anterior, Tomoeda era el paraíso. Era libre y nadie me atosigaba con deberes familiares ni responsabilidades o protocolos. Y a cambio, yo estudiaba y sacaba notas ejemplares y hacía clases online de economía y ciencias políticas para no perder el hilo. ¡Hasta mi prima Mei se había subido al carro y era una más de mis compañeras de clase! Sí… una vida casi perfecta. Una vida que disfrutaba y que no quería que cambiara por nada del mundo.

Hasta que llegó ella.

Sakura Kinomoto. La loca, aniñada y dulce Sakura Kinomoto. ¡Y joder si había puesto mi apacible mundo de cabeza! Cuando la vi por primera vez en el gimnasio, quedé sorprendido de lo fácil que era de tratar. Tan simple y sincera. Hablaba sin tapujos ni coquetería. (vale, la pillé un par de veces mirando mi trasero, pero en su defensa diré que yo también había mirado el suyo, así que no podía culparla por ello) Y me sorprendí a mí mismo queriendo socializar con una chica más allá del típico "buenos días" de rigor. Hasta pensé que podría invitarla a salir un día con los chicos y conmigo en plan de colegas… ya saben. Sólo como amigos. Porqué físicamente me recordó a una niña de primaria… no mal piensen. Esa carita buena no era precisamente la imagen que yo tenía del romance…

Pero luego nos tropezamos tras la biblioteca antigua y descubrí que Sakura no era sólo mi compañera de curro, no… también asistía a mi instituto. Y si eso hubiera sido todo, puede que no hubiera mal pensado tanto… pero cuando vi los malditos panfletos del club desparramados por el suelo y ese carné verde con mi foto anunciando que era una más de sus miembros… ¡Qué rabia sentí! ¡Qué decepción tan enorme! Por una maldita vez que pensaba que podía actuar cómodamente con alguien del género femenino y me encontraba frente a otra perturbada. Y sí… giré toda mi frustración contra ella. ¡Y de qué manera! Quería pagarle con su propia moneda. Que supiera el acoso al que me veía sometido y decidí todo el plan sin poder prever ni de lejos el alcance de mis actos. Aunque para ser sincero conmigo mismo, debo admitir que disfruté el beso más que de la propia venganza. Sé que sólo fue un roce de labios y que Sakura ni siquiera lo contaba como un beso… (lo cual me seguía irritando por algún motivo) Pero mi jodida cabeza no dejaba de decirme cuanto lo disfrutó. Oh, sí. El jodido "beso" me pareció estúpidamente agradable.

Y el infierno se desató para Sakura Kinomoto y yo me fui sintiendo la persona más miserable y cruel de la faz de la tierra. No exagero cuando digo que no tenía la menor idea de las calamidades que se podían hacer a una persona. Eriol y Takashi se ocuparon de recordarme día tras día el daño que le había hecho y todo empeoró cuando la vi peleando con esos tres gigantes del club de baloncesto. Qué miedo pasé… ¡Era tan pequeña! Pero demonios, cómo se defendía. ¡Me pareció estar viendo a una puta amazona! Y mientras la ayudaba en la enfermería (en contra de su voluntad, debo añadir) me quedé aún más enganchado a ella y a sus ojos verdes que parecían brillar más que las putas esmeraldas. Pero claro, era solo la culpabilidad que sentía. Nada más… ¿verdad? Más cuando me enteré de que su preciosa melena se había ido a la mierda por esa estúpida psicótica de Hatsmumo. Aún a fecha de hoy, tengo que contar hasta veinte para no ir a partirle la cara a esa niña mimada.

Pero a partir de ahí… empecé a descubrir quién era en verdad Sakura Kinomoto. No la niña acosadora que mi cabeza había decidido que era, sino la auténtica Sakura. ¡Y menudo descubrimiento! Era valiente y fuerte. Testaruda y orgullosa. Sincera y buena. Anteponía siempre a los demás hasta el punto de olvidarse de sí misma y se esforzaba hasta los límites solo para no decepcionar a nadie. Era malísima con las matemáticas, pero cocinaba divinamente y se le daban bien casi todos los deportes. ¡Era una tía genial! No me malinterpreten… como ya he les dije, no estaba románticamente interesado (a pesar de sus largas piernas y esa mirada de cachorrito que ponía cuando quería pedirme algo) pero en cierto modo, creo que empecé a admirarla, sólo un poco… Pero lo de esta mañana… ¡Joder! Cuando la vi hoy, nadando en la piscina como una maldita atleta profesional… dios, algo muy extraño pasó conmigo. Y es que cuando su cabeza asomó, toda roja por el esfuerzo, con los ojos brillantes y esa endemoniada sonrisa… no pude evitar correr en su dirección. Quería felicitarla, quería decirle que era jodidamente buena y quería ser yo el primero en abrazarla. Sí… esa niña dulce y tenaz había cambiado mi tranquila y apaciguada vida… pero ¿saben? Tampoco me quejaba…

Sentí algo de alboroto y bajé de nuevo a la realidad. Últimamente tenía la mala costumbre de perderme en mis pensamientos. Y terminaba pensando en ella con demasiada frecuencia. Pero no era momento de distraerse. Así que levanté la vista y vi (con miedo) como un grupito de chicas había bajado de la gradería y caminaba en mi dirección.

\- Joder… mierda… mierda… - mis ojos buscaron con desesperación una salida y para mi total alivio encontré mi segunda mejor opción. – Daidouji…

Puede que Sakura fuera mi escudo ideal contra esas niñas locas, pero había comprobado que, al lado de la morena, también podía gozar de cierta calma. A diferencia de Sak, Tomoyo podía acercarse a mí sin ser odiada. ¿Por qué? Ni idea… puede que fuera porqué gozaba de la "aprobación" de Hatsumomo. (aunque ni siquiera comprendía porqué esa niña pija aceptaba a Dadouji dentro de su grupo…y para ser sinceros, me daba muy mala espina) Me levanté sin querer darle más vueltas por el momento y casi corrí a su encuentro. Tomy estaba haciendo fotografías del campo y a las gradas. ¿Se las habrían pedido esas locas del club? Porqué la había visto sacándome fotos en la piscina como una posesa, y sabía que no era por un interés personal. ¿Hasta qué punto tenía Hatsumomo la mira puesta en Daidouji y por qué? Era todo un jodido misterio. Uno que tarde o temprano descubriría. Me situé tras ella con las manos en los bolsillos y me aclaré la garganta.

\- Hola Tomoyo. ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Ya has sacado muchas fotos del gran Shaoran Li sin camiseta o quieres un pase privado? Mira que la vida te da oportunidades que nunca se van a repetir - oí su risa, pero ni siquiera se dignó a girarse para mirarme. Si alguna chica se mostraba indiferente a mis encantos, era ella. (Y Sakura… claro) Y eso me permitía relajarme y ser yo mismo.

\- Gracias oh gran Li, pero tengo una tarjeta de memoria entera dedicada a ti y a tu gran ego. Tus fans van a pagarme una jugosa cuantía por ellas. Luego te invito a un helado a modo de agradecimiento – me reí a gusto, Tomoyo si sabía seguir el ambiente dejando atrás cualquier tipo de tensión. La vi levantarse con una sonrisa dulce y finalmente dejó de hacer fotos como posesa. – Veo que milagrosamente has llegado de una pieza…

\- A duras penas. He tenido que coger varios atajos. Creo que he perdido mi toalla por el camino… - su risa era contagiosa, así que pronto me vi sentado en uno de los bancos, disfrutando de su compañía.

\- Seguro que en unos días la veo decorando la sala de "periodismo/club de fans" con un cartel a su lado que dirá "Esta es la toalla del dios chino Li. Su sudor nos acompañará en nuestras horas de debilidad. Adoremos al gran Shaoran Li" – sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Exageración o no, la sola idea de que alguna fanática pudiera usar mis cosas de un modo enfermizo me quitaba el sueño. Claro que la imaginación de Eriol y Takashi a veces ayudaba en mis noches de insomnio. ¿Podían dejar ese par de embromarme sólo por deporte?

\- Qué asco… deja de llevar mi mente por ahí... Ya te pareces a ese idiota inglés que tengo por mejor amigo… - su risa resonó en mis oídos y la seguí, alegre. Pero luego una imagen desagradable me cruzó la cabeza y tragué pesado - No están tan locas ¿O sí? – la vi encogerse de hombros y levanté una ceja.

\- Yo no subestimaría tu influencia sobre el género femenino… Las chicas adolescentes pueden ser muy creativas… ¿sabías que hay un calendario con tus horarios y una estadística de tus apariciones por los diferentes salones del instituto? Hatsumomo me la dio para que pudiera encontrarte más fácilmente y acosarte con mi super cámara nueva. – me llevé la mano a la cabeza, suspirando de puro agotamiento.

\- Maldita sea… yo que me vine aquí para que nadie conociera mi apellido, la verdad, es que no sirvió de mucho…

\- Para nada. Fuiste un ingenuo… Sabes que hoy en día sólo hay que poner tu nombre en Google para descubrir todo de ti ¿verdad?

Internet… toda un arma de doble filo. Si… sin duda había sido un ingenuo. Pero en mi defensa diré, que Hatsumomo había sido en gran parte culpable de mi desgracia. Por fortuna, en un año esa loca se graduaría y podría disfrutar de mi tercer y último curso sin su agobiante presencia. ¡Qué ganas tenía de que las chicas de tercero se graduaran! Aunque ya había perdido la esperanza de que el club de fans se disolviera… Si tan solo tuviera a alguien dentro para controlarlo… Una luz brilló en mi cabeza y de repente sentí que había encontrado la solución a todos mis problemas.

\- Oye Tomoyo… ¿no te avendrías a un trato conmigo? – sus ojos violetas me miraron interesados y casi pude adivinar el símbolo del dólar en ellos. En verdad Sakura tenía razón y esa chica era toda una capitalista. Sería un buen fichaje para una de nuestras empresas en un futuro.

\- ¿Obtendré beneficios?

\- ¿A caso esperas menos de mí? – Tomy rio la mar de satisfecha y antes de que dijera una palabra, ya había aceptado.

\- Me apunto.

\- ¿No vas a pedirme siquiera las condiciones?

\- Nah, confío en ti, me apunto.

\- Perfecto. – le ofrecí mi mano y ella la estrechó con confianza. – Ojalá Sakura fuera tan fácil de convencer…

\- Tampoco es que le hayas dado muchos motivos para que confíe en ti… ¿no crees? – le gruñí a modo de respuesta y me crucé de brazos.

\- Entonces, aprovecharemos ese helado para ultimar detalles. ¿te parece?

\- Mmm… Vale. Yo invito. Han abierto una nueva heladería en la calle principal y su especialidad es un helado llamado "death by chocolate". Creo recordar que pierdes la cabeza por todo lo que tenga chocolate… - le sonreí ladinamente, golpeando su hombro con suavidad.

\- Venga Tomy… voy a pensar que eres una más de mis fans…

\- ¡Claro que lo soy! Nadie en este instituto te vigila ni te controla más que yo. – la miré con la boca abierta y vi asombrado como me sonreía cariñosamente – Porqué tú eres el chico que conquistará el corazón de Sakura… y no quiero perdérmelo. – y ahí me fui de culo. ¿Pero con qué mierda me salía esa loca ahora? Demonios… ya notaba el calor en mis jodidas orejas. ¿Se podía estar más rojo?

\- Yo… creo que… estas confundiendo las cosas. Sólo… - su mano se levantó y noté sus dedos tapando mi boca. ¿Y esas confianzas?

\- Tengo que irme, empieza el espectáculo. ¡Sakura va a ser la mejor! Puede que tenga cara de ángel ¡pero baila como el maldito demonio! ¡No te la pierdas! – la vi salir a toda prisa y no pude evitar gritarle, muerto de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Tomy! ¡Te equivocas con nosotros!

\- ¡No, no lo hago!

Sí, sin duda había conocido a la versión femenina de Hiraguisawa. Con esos dos como amigos, no tendría un respiro. Me quedé observando cómo se iba, sumido de nuevo en mis pensamientos. Y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado por su mal humor en la piscina. Sakura me había "ordenado" que no me metiera, pero no podía evitar preocuparme. ¿Estarían enfadas ella y Sakura? No me lo pareció… al final se habían abrazado y todo… pero algo estaba mal. Lo notaba. Y ¿saben que más había notado? Un par de ojos en mi espalda.

Me subió un escalofrío pensando que esas locas volvían a sus andadas. Pero al girarme comprobé que eran dos preciosas esmeraldas las que se habían fijado en mí. Sakura estaba a varios metros, junto a mi prima Meiling. Levanté la mano para saludarla y quise ir en su dirección para seguir protegido y a salvo de chicas pesadas, pero ella sólo se giró para entrar a los vestuarios. Un momento… ¿me había ignorado? ¿Y ahora que le pasaba a esa niña? Primero me abrazaba la mar de feliz, luego me gritaba en la piscina y ¿ahora me ignoraba? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho yo ahora? Grrr… ¿Es que no podía venir con un jodido manual de instrucciones? ¡Era más terca y orgullosa que yo! ¡Y eso era decir mucho!

\- ¿Eres Li? – me volteé y no pude evitar sorprenderme al reconocer esos anteojos.

\- Sí. ¿Y tú eras… algo así como Tsukishiro?

\- El mismo. ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura? – fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

\- Está en los vestuarios, preparándose para la competencia. ¿Por qué la buscas? – la sonrisa amable de ese tipo me irritaba. Sak había dicho que era un amigo de su hermano, pero no veía al celoso de Kinomoto por ninguna parte. ¿Había venido solo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se traía entre manos ese cuatro ojos universitario?

\- Ya veo… si la ves antes que yo… ¿Podrás decirle que la estoy buscando? – Si hombre… ¿Y qué más? ¡No era un puto recadero!

\- Sakura tiene muchas responsabilidades hoy… no creo que pueda ir corriendo a dónde tú estés… Tsukishiro. – vi con una sonrisa como ese par de ojos color miel se abrían, pero me sorprendió la sonrisa afable que se formó en su rostro.

\- Entiendo… no importa. La veré a la hora del almuerzo pues… - hijo de perra… ¿cómo que la vería en el almuerzo? Oh, no… Sakura iba a comer conmigo y los chicos ¿no? Claro que habían venido las familias de todos… Hasta los padres de Hiraguisawa estaban en Japón. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Pero no iba a dejar a Sakura a solas con ese tipo…

\- Sí… nos veremos en la comida. Luego te buscamos "los dos".

\- Perfecto… Li.

Le vi partir, con el ceño fruncido y quise estrangularle. No me cabía duda. Su sonrisa dulce y esa voz melosa no me engañaban en absoluto. Ese tipo no era de fiar. Puede que me equivocara de lleno en el pasado con Touya Kinomoto (¿quién iba a pensar que era su hermano?), pero ese tal Tsukishiro no había venido "expresamente" a ver a Sakura a una competición sólo porqué sí. El tipo estaba interesado. ¡Joder con la niña! Primero ese tal Yue y ahora un universitario dulzón. ¿Qué tenía Sak para atraer a tipos así? Serían sus ojos y sus piernas… o tal vez era por su culo prieto que… ¡Argggg! Deja tu mente calenturienta a un lado. ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Sak es más infantil que una niña de primaria! Ni siquiera ha besado de verdad a un tío. Desde cuando te ponen las de tipo virginal ¿eh?

\- Jodido pederasta…

Estaba por enviar a mi estúpida conciencia hormonada al carajo, cuando un destello azul llamó mi atención y al fin localicé al loco de Hiraguisawa entre la multitud. Al parecer tenía un descanso de todas esas competencias en las que participaba. Y con él, venía Yamasaki. Salí en su búsqueda y tomé asiento en las gradas esperando estar a salvo con ellos. Al menos así, Eriol se ocuparía de ligarse a toda chica que se acercara (como siempre) ¡Y cómo disfrutaba haciéndolo el muy cabrón! ¡Hasta le vi intercambiar teléfonos con la madre de una chica de primero! ¿En verdad se acostaba con toda tipa que fuera algo guapa?

\- Si Daidouji te ve intercambiando teléfonos con una MILF (Mother I'd Like to Fuck), no tendrás la menor opción con ella.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Los dos sabemos que no soy hombre de una sola mujer. Por hermosa que sea.

\- Eriol… los dos sabemos que no eres un hombre, y punto.

Le oí reír descaradamente, pero pasé de seguir jugando. En el fondo, ambos sabíamos que su "parte mujeriega" era un escudo del mundo. Algo o alguien le había dañado en el pasado y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo. (ni a hablar de ello) Y yo lo respetaba. A fin de cuentas, yo también tenía mis historias tristes. No con mujeres, claro está. Pero si me habían fallado… y herido. Cómo a todos ¿no?

La música había empezado y el primer equipo de animadoras había salido al fin. No reconocía su equipamiento y no había prestado atención a la voz que anunció el instituto del que procedían, pero lo hacían bastante bien.

\- ¿En qué lugar sale nuestra dulce flor y la diosa exótica que tienes por prima?

\- ¿Puedes ahorrarte tus motes empalagosos?

\- No. – gruñí algo despectivo, pero no servía de nada enfadarse con ese idiota.

\- Nuestro instituto sale en tercera posición. – ambos miramos a Yamasaki, que comía alguna mierda con colesterol que había pillado por ahí.

\- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

\- Me lo dijo Chiharu. – Levanté una ceja curiosa, pero Eriol se me adelantó con la pregunta.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te hablas tan íntimamente con doña coletas?

\- ¿Celoso?

\- Nah… no es mi estilo. Demasiado agresiva.

\- ¡No es agresiva! Es apasionada. Y ya sabes lo que dicen de las chicas con carácter…

\- ¿Te la vas a llevar a la cama? ¿Tú? ¡Venga hombre!

Mi cerebro desconectó en ese instante. No quería prestar atención a dos machos cabríos en pleno combate de cornamentas. Si querían fingir que eran un par de conquistadores, era cosa suya. En vez de eso me dediqué a buscarla entre las chicas. El uniforme era muy bonito, y había muchas chicas destacables en el equipo, pero Sakura sobresalía por encima de todas. O más bien, era todo lo contrario. Y es que sin duda destacaba… pero por ser la más bajita. No pude evitar soltar una risa cariñosa al verla tan nerviosa entre todas esas torres curvilíneas que tenía por compañeras de equipo.

\- ¿Qué te hace reír como un idiota enamorado, Li? ¿Sakurita?

\- Imbécil.

\- Capullo. – Eriol se incorporó un poco y miró en la misma dirección que yo. – Tiene algo especial ¿no? No destaca a primera vista… pero algo en sus gestos y su sonrisa… no sé… - dejé ir un chasquido con la lengua y le miré de malas maneras.

\- ¿Te has vuelto un idiota romántico en los últimos diez segundos?

\- Mira Li, hay tías para follar, y tías para enamorarse. Y esa, es de las que te atonta y te deja loquitamente enamorado. Así que hazme caso con lo que te digo. Apártate de ella o te quemarás. Y luego… bueno, no creo que tus padres aprueben a una chica así para ti. Y tampoco se va a ir a vivir contigo a china para ayudarte en la gestión de tus decenas de empresas. ¿Ves a dónde quiero llegar? – Suspiré, agotado. Eriol se había montado ya toda su película y para mi desgracia era una mala copia de cincuenta sombras de grey.

\- No siento nada por Sakura más allá de la amistad. Para mí es cómo estar con vosotros. Alguien con el que puedo hablar y reírme en confianza. Alguien que no me ve como una cartera andante sino como lo que soy. Además, no te veo advirtiéndome sobre Daidouji y paso también mucho tiempo con ella – Esperaba un chiste cínico, pero Eriol solo miró a Sakura, dejando ir un pequeño quejido.

\- Yo sólo… ¿sabes qué? No importa.

\- ¿Qué no importa? ¿Quién eres tú y donde has dejado a mi Eriol? – esta vez sí se río, pero de nuevo no quiso seguirme la broma.

\- Parece algo nerviosa… ¿crees que podrá con ello?

\- ¿Sakura? – le vi asentir todo preocupado y algo en mis tripas se revolvió. Eriol estaba raro y no me gustaba. – No lo sé… conociéndola debe estar histérica y llena de inseguridad. Pero la he visto bailar, es buena.

\- Eso espero… he oído algunos comentarios ácidos por ahí. Todas están esperando que haga algo mal para volver a criticarla abiertamente… - abrí los ojos, sorprendido, y la miré de nuevo. Se estaba quitando la sudadera mientras Mei le decía algo que la avergonzaba. El uniforme se le ajustaba perfectamente resaltando sus puntos fuertes, casi parecía hecho a medida. (cosa de Dadiouji, sin duda)

\- Lo hará bien… y sino… me ocuparé de que nadie la toque. Antes muerto. – oí su risa sarcástica y de nuevo sentí esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien con mi mejor amigo.

\- No se trata sólo de un acoso físico, Shaoran… desde que la besaste en público, nadie le habla. Ni siquiera le dan los buenos días. ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¿No has pasado por su clase a ver como la tratan?

\- Yo… ella me dijo que nadie le hacía nada… y Tomoyo no lo ha negado…

\- Claro. Nadie le hace nada. Y por "nada" es literalmente nada. Si no fuera por Tomoyo o las chicas, estaría totalmente sola. Todos sus compañeros la ignoran… bueno… menos Yue Reed… pero ese tiene otros intereses con la castaña… - cerré los puños con rabia. Maldito Jack Escarcha… Pero no podía perder la cabeza por eso ahora. ¿De verdad nadie hablaba con ella? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? ¿Y Daidouji? Se supone que habíamos acordado contarnos todo aquello que nos preocupara de Sak.

\- Eres un exagerado… me lo habría dicho. – le vi encogerse de hombros para luego recargarse en la grada.

\- Tienes razón… a lo mejor veo cosas dónde no las hay… ¡Mira! Ya salen.

Y en efecto, las chicas salían al fin entre risas y aplausos. Pero mi cabeza se había perdido en las últimas palabras de Eriol. Es cierto que a veces la veía decaída… pero imaginaba que era por otros motivos. Clases, trabajo… ¿De verdad estaba tan ciego? ¿O sólo me negaba a verlo porqué no quería sentirme peor? La música empezó a sonar y me obligué a mirarla. A pesar de lo nerviosa que se veía, parecía estar en su ambiente. Daidouji me contó que de niña participaba de forma entusiasta en todos los festivales de animadoras. Me reí oyendo sus anécdotas de cómo se le caía la vara siempre en la cabeza. Casi podía imaginarlo… Pero la Sakura que tenía ahora frente a mis ojos, ya no me parecía una niña. ¿Qué había cambiado de repente? ¿Sería por el diminuto uniforme? A saber…

El baile empezó y me sorprendí al comprobar que Sakura no sólo lo hacía bien, sino que era de las mejores. Las chicas la levantaban con facilidad por su altura y peso, y las piruetas le salían casi por instinto. ¿Y su sonrisa? Joder, que feliz estaba. Eso no era una mueca fingida… no, Sakura se veía radiante. ¿Por qué lo había dejado? ¿Por qué no se había inscrito en ningún club? Estaba claro que había nacido para ello. ¿Era por dinero? A fin de cuentas, tanto ella como Tomy trabajaban a media jornada casi todos los días… Sin duda eso las dejaba sin tiempo para estudiar, mucho menos para practicar algún deporte o asistir a clases extraescolares…

Pero era una pena. Porqué Sakura llevaba el deporte en la sangre. Moría por ver la carrera de atletismo. La música cambió y la vi contornear las caderas y sí, lo admito, me sonrojé. Jamás pensé que esa niña de ojos jade se vería "sexy" frente a mis ojos. Pero en mi defensa diré que ese baile podía atraer a una maldita piedra. A Meiling se le había ido un poco la mano con esa coreografía… Y de repente, dejé de ver a Mei, o a cualquiera de las chicas que hacían equipo con Sakura. Mi mundo se paró y sólo estaba ella. Sakura y su sonrisa. Sakura y su voz cantarina. Sakura y su mirada traviesa. Sakura, Sakura y más Sakura. Por eso no me di cuenta de la caída ni escuché los gritos del público.

\- ¡Mierda!

La voz de Eriol me bajó de mi ensoñación y vi como Sakura y las demás corrían a un lado de la formación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿No lo has visto? Matsuo se ha caído… ¿quién tenía que cogerla?

Todo el equipo médico del instituto corrió a socorrer a la chica, pero la cosa parecía no pintar demasiado bien. Sin duda se había dañado seriamente el tobillo. Se la llevaron a toda velocidad y la competición siguió entre murmullos. Las chicas habían desaparecido en los vestuarios y una sensación incómoda me recorrió por entero. Las voces empezaban a atosigarme y pude distinguir claramente a dos cotorras tras de mí, criticando.

\- ¿Por qué se ha caído? ¿No tenían que estar a bajo esperando por ella? Seguro que ha sido culpa de Kinomoto… apenas ha podido ensayar y ni siquiera forma parte del equipo… ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano esa buena para nada metería la pata y jodería a alguien.

Me giré, alterado y en cuanto la chica reparó en mi presencia, calló asustada. ¿Por qué le metían las culpas a Sak? Ni siquiera estaba cerca en el momento del accidente. Noté la mirada de Eriol sobre mí, y casi ni me atreví a sostenérsela. Era la cara de un "te lo dije" que no me apetecía ver.

\- Será mejor que vayas con ella…

\- No ha sido culpa suya. Tú lo sabes.

\- Lo sé. ¿Pero acaso importa? En unos días, todo el mundo creerá lo que quiera creer… y Hatsumomo se ocupará de rematarlo.

\- Pero…

\- No puedes protegerla de todo, Li. Ni tú, ni nadie. – agaché la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños, impotente. – Pero puedes estar con ella… ya sabes… confortarla…

Joder, sí. Eso sí podía hacerlo. Me levanté como un resorte y salí a toda prisa. Quería estar con ella, decirle que no pasaba nada y que jamás permitiría que nadie la tocara o le hiciera daño. No… ya no tenía que preocuparse de toda esa mierda, mientras yo estuviera a su lado estaría a salvo. Yo… tan sólo quería… quería…

Mis pasos se detuvieron al instante, porqué allí estaba ella. Con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llorosos. Mei intentaba animarla, pero Kinomoto parecía no escuchar. Tragué saliva y tosí para anunciar mi presencia.

\- Sak…

Ambas levantaron la vista y con sólo mirarme, Mei supo que era el momento de desaparecer. La vimos partir y sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, tomé su mano para llevarla lejos de las miradas curiosas. Abrí la puerta de los baños y entré con ella. No me importó lo que pudiera parecer, ni si había nadie dentro (que, por cierto, no lo había). Cerré la puerta y pasé el pestillo sorprendido por lo dócil que se veía la castaña. ¿No iba a protestar por el encierro?

\- Estoy bien Li…

\- Shaoran – rodó los ojos y me sentí aliviado al ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. – Sabes que no es culpa tuya. ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé… es sólo… que no lo entiendo. Nunca falló en los ensayos y… siempre saltaba en mi dirección para que la cogiéramos. ¿Por qué ha saltado al otro lado? Ni siquiera hemos podido ir hasta ella… nadie lo ha visto venir…

\- Sak… - quise tomar sus hombros, pero una vez más Sakura se apartó, negando con la cabeza.

\- No me hagas caso… sólo pienso en voz alta. Es sólo que… lo que ha dicho Hatsumomo antes y ahora esto…- se me erizó el vello de la nuca en cuanto oí ese maldito nombre.

\- ¿Hatsumomo? ¿Cuándo has visto tú a Hatsumomo? – Sakura miró a un lado, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una mueca amarga.

\- Hace menos de media hora… vino a recordarme lo "inapropiada" que soy para ti. – los puños se me cerraron automáticamente y sentí la bilis llegar a mi garganta.

\- ¿Y por qué no viniste a buscarme? ¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Sakura!

\- No te necesito para lidiar con el veneno de esa harpía. Además, estabas la mar de ocupado con Tomy… - levanté una ceja. ¿Era cosa mía o su voz había sido la de alguien celoso? ¿Y por qué de repente la idea de que Sakura me recelara me puso tan feliz?

\- Sakura… Por casualidad… ¿No estarás celosa de Tomy? – Y la reacción fue instantánea. Me tiré para atrás mientras veía al arcángel miguel convertirse en el mismísimo Lucifer. ¿Qué había dicho yo ahora?

\- ¡¿Celosa?! ¡Maldito niñato engreído! ¿Es que todo debe girar en torno a ti? ¡Claro que no estoy celosa! ¡Ni que me importara con quién te juntas!

\- Yo…

\- ¿Para qué has venido, Li? Si vas a venir aquí a decirme que estoy paranoica y a llamarme loca y celosa puedes irte al carajo. – Ahora era yo el molesto. ¿A qué venía ese ataque de ira? Pero mira que era susceptible la niña… Pero ya saben lo que dicen… Quién se pica, ajos come.

\- Baja el arma ¿quieres? Solo he venido para intentar reconfortarte. Pero está claro que en verdad sí estás paranoica… - Me apartó de un manotazo y la vi luchar para poder quitar el pestillo. Por suerte para mí, era el baño de los chicos y ella ni siquiera llegaba.

\- ¡Abre la puerta Li!

\- No – me apoyé en una de las tinas y observé sus esfuerzos. Casi no pude evitar reírme con los saltitos que daba. – Puedes dar los saltos que quieras mi pequeña conejita, pero eres demasiado enana para llegar. – Y ahí estaba de nuevo el diablo en persona. Sakura se giró y se acercó hasta mí con rabia.

\- Joder, Li. ¡Abre!

\- Antes, me dirás por qué estás tan enfadada y qué te ha dicho Hatsumomo.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

\- Te lo dije. Todo lo que te afecta me importa. Dije que cuidaría de ti, y cumplo mis promesas. – la vi llevarse las manos a la cabeza y perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Y lo admito, me divertía ver sus gestos y sacarla de quicio cuando se desesperaba por tonterías.

\- Arrgggg, eres el ser más odioso de la tierra.

\- No tires así de tu cabello. No es femenino y te vas a quedar calva.

\- ¡Cómo si parezco una puta bola de billar! ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Es que… no puedo contigo! ¡No puedo! – Me incorporé y vi con satisfacción como ella se tensaba por mi cercanía. Era tan testaruda…Tomé su mano, lentamente y sin dejar de mirar esos preciosos ojos que lograban atraparme. Aclaré mi garganta intentando parecer tranquilo y me propuse sonsacarle la jodida verdad de una vez.

\- Sak… ¿quieres calmarte un poco? Tú sólo dime que quiere ahora esa niña estúpida… y te ayudaré. ¿vale?

\- Ya te he dicho…

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! Sé que puedes con ello. Pero no quiero dejarte sola a pesar de lo muy capaz que seas para defenderte. Joder Sak, ¿Acaso no ves que quiero estar contigo en esto? – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y me di cuenta de que había hablado de más. Pero ya ni siquiera me importaba. – Mira… yo… no puedo simplemente quedarme mirando. De algún modo… me caes bien. Has demostrado ser más que una acosadora loca y… sé que todo lo que te ocurre es por mi culpa…

\- ¡No quiero que me ayudes porqué te sientas culpable! – y ahí perdí la cabeza. Siempre me pasaba con esa niña borde y desquiciante. Tiré de ella y la abracé. Con fuerza y sin importarme lo que pudiera pensar ella por el gesto. Si lo mal interpretaba… pues peor para ella. Yo sólo… sólo quería que se callara y me escuchara. ¡Joder! ¿Era tan difícil? – Sha… ¿Shaoran?

\- Deja de decir eso… ¡Demonios! No estoy aquí porqué me sienta culpable. Sólo quiero que estés bien y ver esa sonrisa tuya… Yo… sólo… necesito… arghhh… ¿por qué es tan complicado? – sentí su cuerpo intentando alejarse, y se lo permití lo justo para que ambos pudiéramos mirarnos de frente. – Sakura… quiero que dejes de desconfiar de mí… déjame entrar un poco en tu vida ¿quieres? Sé que no empezamos con buen pie, pero… a pesar de todo, creo que podemos ser grandes amigos. Eres de las pocas tías a las que puedo soportar y me gustaría dar una oportunidad a lo que sea que tenemos ¿Tú no?

\- Yo… - vi la duda en esas esmeraldas, y de repente no me sentí con fuerzas de oír su respuesta. Creía saber la opinión que Sakura tenía de mí, y no era agradable.

\- No me contestes ahora. Sólo di que te lo pensarás… Un amigo como yo nunca está de más, y sabes que puedo ayudarte con las matemáticas. – vi cómo se le empezaba a escapar una sonrisa, y me sentí algo más tranquilo. - De todos modos, no es que vaya a irme a ninguna parte… aunque me lo pidas. Así que te aguantas.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?

\- Menuda fue a hablar… – sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba y dejé que mis dedos tomaran vida propia y acariciaran su mejilla. - ¿Me vas a contar lo que te dijo Hatsumomo de una vez o tendré que sacártelo a golpes? – vi el temblor en sus pupilas y me mordí el labio de forma inconsciente. ¡Mierda! ¡Quería besarla! No tenía razones para seguir negándomelo a mí mismo, cuanto deseaba que esa niña tonta, alocada y mal hablada cayera rendida a mis pies. ¿El motivo? ¡Yo que puñetas sé! Sólo lo quería.

\- Yo… en realidad es una tontería, pero… sólo fue el modo en qué lo dijo… - parpadeé volviendo a la realidad y me obligué a serenarme. Me alejé un poco y tosí para coger fuerzas y despejar mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Pues… invitó a Mei a una fiesta dejándome claro que yo no estaba invitada y… nos deseó suerte. Pero añadió esto. "Suerte y rómpete una pierna! – alcé una ceja. Era conocido por todo el mundo que en el teatro era una expresión de buena suerte, pero no estábamos actuando. Y me parecía mucha casualidad la elección de sus palabras.

\- ¿Crees que de algún modo Hatsumomo convenció a la chica para que se autolesionara? Es una locura, hasta para ella. – Sakura pareció dudarlo, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza de forma enérgica.

\- Cierto, estoy paranoica, no me hagas caso. Es sólo que, de algún modo, me siento inquieta. Pero, de hecho, no tiene sentido. ¿Qué ganaría esa loca rubia con todo esto? – Que todos culparan a Sakura por ello. Eso ganaba Hatsumomo. Pero no quería poner mis miedos al descubierto. No serviría de nada y Sakura ya estaba muy nerviosa.

\- No sé lo que trama Hatsu, pero… lo superaremos. ¿vale?

\- ¿Superaremos? ¿Tú y yo? – asentí con una sonrisa boba y tosí en cuanto me di cuenta de mi desliz.

\- Ya sabes… como amigos…

\- Claro… ¿de qué otro modo podría ser? Ya sé que alguien como tú ni siquiera me ve cuando paso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Te veo perfectamente. Incluso puedo distinguir esas pecas tuyas… - mis dedos rozaron su nariz y ella se apartó toda sonrojada, haciéndome reír.

\- Idiota... – se alejó aún más y fue en busca de la puerta. – ¿Vas a abrir o quieres escaquearte de la competición de fútbol? Por qué yo quiero ir a almorzar antes… ¡Tengo hambre de loba! Y no te rías por la expresión, no iba por ti. Es sólo que en verdad ya quiero ir a comer - y de repente un recuerdo desagradable se me vino a la cabeza.

\- Hablando del almuerzo… vas a comer conmigo ¿no? Es lo que hacen los novios y ya sabes que, para todo este instituto, tú y yo somos la pareja de moda. – la mueca en su rostro no me gustó para nada.

\- Tú estás de moda, yo sólo soy el incordio que te acompaña. Además… he quedado para comer con Yukito y Tomy. ¿No ha venido tú familia? – aparté la vista, sintiéndome incómodo de repente e hice mi gesto involuntario de apartarme el cabello. Lo que sin duda le dijo a Sakura que en verdad me sentía fuera de lugar.

\- No. Mis padres no tienen tiempo para este tipo de eventos. – y ahí se dibujó la lástima. Justo en esos ojos jade. Y me sentí cabreado con ella y conmigo mismo, porqué no quería que sintiera lástima por mí. Podía inspirar muchas cosas en las personas ¿pero lástima? No señor, no Shaoran Li. Y por eso mi vena idiota bajó de nuevo a sacar la cabeza. Era el momento de hacerme el gallito y estropearlo todo. - ¿Qué? Ni siquiera les he avisado. No les quiero por aquí. Se pondrían a analizarlo todo y criticarían cada detalle. ¡No les necesito! – no quise ver su cara de niña buena y preocupada, así que me aparté. Pero su voz (mucho más suave y bajita que de costumbre) hizo que me girara de nuevo.

\- Yo… ¿quieres… quieres venir con nosotros? – rodé los ojos molesto con el mundo.

\- ¿Ahora quién es la que está actuando por qué se siente culpable? – la vi encogerse mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- No es eso… es sólo que no quiero que comas solo en una esquina…

\- ¿Y crees que comer contigo es mi única opción? – vale, debía calmar mi temperamento o iba a enfadarla de nuevo. Sakura se estrujó el cabello en un gesto demasiado familiar y casi la oí contar hasta diez en busca de paciencia.

\- Joder Li… eres tan difícil de tratar… me pides que te deje entrar en mi vida, y luego me desprecias… no te entiendo. - Era cierto.

\- Lo sé. Soy complicado. En eso nos parecemos. ¿no crees? – ambos nos reímos levemente aligerando por fin un poco la tensión - Me apunto. No por qué no pueda ir con Eriol o Yamasaki, es sólo que no voy a dejarte a solas con ese tal Tsukishiro. Me pone los pelos de punta. Y dije que te protegería de cualquier mal – Me disponía a abrir la condenada puerta cuando noté su mano en mi pecho y la miré desconcertado. - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Has hablado con Yuki? ¿Cuándo? - ¿Y ese rostro preocupado?

\- Vino antes de la competición preguntando por ti. ¿Por?

\- Dime que no le has dicho nada de nuestro "supuesto noviazgo". Por favor…- ¿por qué me preguntaba algo así? ¿Tenía miedo de que ese tipo supiera lo nuestro? Era el mejor amigo de su hermano ¿no? Seguro que Touya ya se lo había contado todo y añadido unos cuantos insultos sobre mí persona. ¿Por qué le preocupaba? No es cómo si… Un momento…

\- Sakura… ¿no me digas que tú…? – vi como el rojo se apoderaba de su rostro y la puta verdad me golpeó como un yunque. De repente me sentí furioso con el mundo y toda la buena vibra se fue al carajo. ¡No podía ser cierto! – Y una mierda… ¿te gusta ese tipo? ¿A ti? ¡Pero si te lleva al menos diez años!

\- ¡Seis! Y no es asunto tuyo, Li. – Me puse a reír para no llorar y sentí de nuevo esos ojos sobre mí. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí…

\- Joder Sakura… en verdad tienes las miras altas. ¿Un universitario? ¿Y uno cómo ese? Ni esas gafas horribles logran ocultar que el tipo es atractivo… ¿Y viste la chica con la que iba? Puro fuego Sak… no tienes nada que hacer, chica… Resígnate.

\- Abre la puerta Li…

\- No, no. No te escapas. Es que… ¿de verdad? Y yo pensando que eras diferente a las demás… pero mírate. Babeando por un universitario guapetón… aunque es algo afeminado ¿no crees? Oye… ¿y lo sabe tu hermano?

\- Cállate. – y lo hice. En parte porqué no quería seguir con esa broma de mal gusto, pero también porqué me di cuenta de que Sakura no se sentía bien. Nunca sabía controlarme y acababa haciéndole daño. Era consciente de ello. (y Tomoyo se ocupaba de recordármelo) Pero mi boca hablaba antes que mi cerebro. Y en verdad yo tampoco me sentía muy bien en esos momentos. Algo muy dañino me estaba apretujando las entrañas y quería gritarle a alguien. Pero ella no se lo merecía. Intenté acercarme, pero Sakura se apartó de forma brusca y con los ojos llorosos. Para ser una chica dura, era muy sensible.

\- Sak… no me hagas caso… sabes que te tomaba el pelo… yo…

\- Abre la puerta Li.

\- Pero es que…

\- Abre. - Y lo hice. Y ella salió como un maldito rayo. Y quería seguirla y disculparme, pero no me vi con fuerzas. Y es que yo tenía mis propios demonios con los que lidiar.

\- Mierda…

Así que, a pesar de que quería ir con Kinomoto a almorzar, me fui con Yamasaki y su familia. (Qué, por cierto, me adoraban) Y dejé que las cosas entre Sakura y yo se calmaran un poco. No estaba preparado para lidiar con estos sentimientos contradictorios que ni siquiera yo comprendía. Por un lado, quería verla feliz. Y por otro… quería que sonriera sólo por mí. Era una sensación extraña y jodidamente egoísta que jamás había sentido. Y recordé las palabras de ese estúpido inglés. Pero no podía ser cierto… Puede que Sakura no fuera una chica más y que de algún modo enfermizo quisiera (de vez en vez) besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento… pero eran las hormonas. Sólo tenía que enfriar mi cabeza y serenarme. Yo no sentía nada por Sakura Kinomoto… Y que quisiera algo con ese "universitario afeminado" tampoco era de mi incumbencia. ¿no? A ver… no es como si yo quisiera salir con Kinomoto en serio… no… claro que no… ¿verdad? Tragué pesado y miré los cerezos, perdido en mis pensamientos.

\- Estas jodido…

\- ¿Decías algo Shao?

\- Nada… hablaba con mi conciencia. No me hagas caso Takashi… Anda… Pásame otra bola de arroz.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

El partido de fútbol había sido pan comido y habíamos pasado a la gran final. Sería a última hora de la tarde, justo después de la competición de atletismo. Y ahí me encontraba yo exactamente. Esperando ver aparecer a Sakura. Porqué la muy idiota ni siquiera se había dignado a ir a verme. ¡Era mi novia! Fingiendo o sin fingir, lo menos que podía hacer era ir al puto partido. ¡Todo el instituto se había dado cuenta de su ausencia! Pero no… ni siquiera Tomoyo (que había tomado fotos desde la puta primera fila) sabía dónde estaba la castaña. Y déjenme decirles que la vi algo preocupada y eso me tenía demasiado inquieto. Quise preguntarle a qué venia todo ese rollo que se traían, pero Daidouji era una experta rehuyendo preguntas incómodas. Así que me tocó esperar a la jodida competición de atletismo para intentar hablar de nuevo con Kinomoto.

Miré el horario y suspiré. Una vez más los chicos competíamos en primer lugar y las chicas, minutos después. A pesar de todo el drama, seguía deseando verla correr. Si me había quedado deslumbrado con la competencia de natación, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería verla en su "punto fuerte". Y es que de esta no se escapaba la muy pilla. Se jugaba una expulsión si no cumplía con su parte del trato. Y el director era un bromista, pero sin duda cumpliría con sus amenazas si Sakura decidía pasar de la competición. Pero de momento no había señales de ella por ninguna parte y me di cuenta de lo alterado que estaba. Noté que mi pierna se movía sola, nerviosa y agitada. ¿Dónde se había metido esa loca? De seguro estaba enseñándole el instituto a ese idiota de pelo gris… Sentí la ira crecer de nuevo en la boca de mi estómago y me dije internamente que era un puto imbécil.

\- Está cambiándose, primo. Tranquilo. – me giré a la velocidad de la luz y dos ojos rojos me saludaron, burlones.

\- Mei…

\- La misma. Pareces alterado… ni siquiera has venido a comer con nosotras. ¿Recuerdas? Mi madre te lo dijo. – mierda, se me había ido el santo al cielo. Claro, la tía sí había venido y yo ni siquiera la había visto. Menudo sobrino de poca monta.

\- Yo… lo siento. Apareció Yamasaki con su familia y casi me arrastraron con ellos. Ni lo pensé…

\- Tranquilo. Mamá sólo se ha pasado una hora diciendo lo irresponsable que te estabas volviendo. No es para tanto…

\- En verdad lo siento, luego me acerco un rato y hablo con ella.

\- Más te vale. ¿Y Yue? Me dijo que vendría a animar a Sakura. – fruncí el ceño automáticamente. Con todo el asunto del jodido universitario, ni siquiera había reparado en Jack Escarcha.

\- Y yo qué coño voy a saber. Ni que fuera amigo mío… - Mei se rio a mi lado, y gruñí molesto.

\- Vaya, Shao… ni que fueras un novio posesivo y celoso…

\- Vete a la mierda Mei.

\- Ya… Pero lo cierto, es que, si no vas a cruzar esa línea para dejar de fingir, puede que debas empezar a apartarte. ¿no crees? Habla con Hatsumomo. Estoy segura de que si le dices que rompes con ella y que la dejen en paz, lo hará. Le interesa parecer una buena chica frente al gran Shaoran Li… Y yo me ocuparé de que nadie vuelva a meterse con Sak. ¿vale? Ya sabes que la adoro…

\- No – y una vez más mi boca habló sola sin pensar siquiera en lo que mi prima decía. Pero ¿saben? Incluso tras pensarlo, seguía siendo un "no" rotundo. Uno digno de la mismísima Ieran Li. – Dije que la protegería "yo" y eso hago.

\- Ya… El honor de mantener tu palabra… ¿sólo es por eso? ¿O hay algo rondando por allí abajo? – sentí su rodilla demasiado cerca de mis partes "bajas" y me aparté, cabreado.

\- ¿Es que todos pensáis en lo mismo? ¡No quiero salir con Sakura, ni tampoco pienso tirármela!

\- Tampoco iba a dejarme. – el corazón me dio un vuelco y cerré los ojos sin poder creerme que la jodida niña fuera tan "oportuna". – Hola a ti también, Li.

\- Shaoran.

\- Cómo sea. – Sakura pasó a nuestro lado como si fuéramos aire y me sorprendí siguiéndola.

\- Lo que has oído… es sólo que Mei…

\- No necesitas explicarte. Sé perfectamente que antes te tirarías a un cactus. – me paré algo alterado.

\- ¿Un cactus? – oí su risa y en verdad me sentí confuso. – Yo… ¿no estás molesta?

\- ¿Debería? – vale… esa sonrisa forzada no engañaba a nadie. Kinomoto sólo se hacía la fuerte una vez más – Yo tampoco quiero acostarme contigo Li, que lo sepas. Pero si quieres seguir con esta farsa sin que nadie se entere de que nuestro "amor" es puro teatro, baja la voz para la próxima.

\- Yo…

\- Déjalo. Ni siquiera me importa. ¿No te toca ya? – la miré boqueando como un pez y sintiéndome un profundo idiota. – Vamos. Te están esperando.

\- ¿Por qué sigues llamándome Li? – la vi acercarse peligrosamente y retrocedí como un cobarde. Porqué algo cambió en esos ojos y tuve que tragar grueso para aguantarle la mirada.

\- Es cierto… no debería… Perdona… Es sólo que no me acostumbro a que alguien cómo tú sea mi novio… es tan… no sé… de película Disney… - sus manos se posaron en mi pecho y sentí sus labios en mi mejilla antes de que pudiera darme siquiera por enterado. – Que tengas mucha suerte, cariño. Te animaré desde aquí. – Sentí las jodidas mariposas sobrevolar mi vientre, mientras la veía partir. ¿Era yo o estaba contorneando sus caderas? Ni siquiera sabía que ella pudiera caminar así. ¿A qué había venido eso? ¡Estaba loca!

\- ¡Pero que melosos son ustedes dos! – y la realidad me golpeó, directa en el estómago. ¡Pues claro! Había gato encerrado.

\- Hastumomo…

\- Hola Shao. ¡Buen partido! Una pena que Sakura se lo perdiera. Claro que estaba muy ocupada con un chico mayor… pelo gris, ojos color miel y una adorable sonrisa ¿le conoces?

\- Sí Hatsu, le conozco. ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? – no iba a irme con chiquitas, si esa niña de papa se atrevía a encararme, que asumiera las consecuencias.

\- Nada… ¿cómo crees? Sólo venía a desearte suerte.

¿A sí? ¿Quieres que me parta una pierna yo también? – y disfruté del miedo que apareció en sus ojos. Fue un instante, pero joder que se cagó encima la muy tonta.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- Claro… - mis pasos fueron lentos y sentí como se ponía tensa. No podía importarme menos. La miré desde arriba y tomé su mentón con fuerza, obligándola a mirarme. Y la muy tonta se ruborizó como una colegiala. Oh, no. Que su mente no fuera por esos caminos. Antes me liaba con el maldito cactus del que hablaba Sakura. – Hatsu, respeto a tus padres y entiendo la situación mejor de lo que crees. Pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Sakura. ¿comprendes?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- Es un aviso. – la solté bruscamente, dejando claro todo mi desprecio para ver como la vergüenza y la ira se apoderaban de su persona. Ese gesto fue el que la dañó de verdad, no mis palabras. ¿Pero a mí que coño me importaba ella o lo que sintiera? ¡A la mierda! No iba a seguir de pie sólo mirando como esa niña de papá le arruinaba la vida a la chica que me gustaba. ¿Eh? Un momento… quería decir… a Sakura… a mi amiga. Grrrr… ¡Maldita cabeza idiota! Me separé de ella luchando internamente con mi estúpida confusión adolescente y me limité a ignorarla. Todos estaban ya en sus puestos, así que no podía demorarme más.

\- Puedes acostarte con ella todo lo que quieras. ¡Ieran jamás lo aceptará! Tú no puedes salir con una don nadie como Kinomoto y lo sabes. Sólo es tu juguete. Lo sé muy bien. Un objeto con el que divertirse antes de tirarlo a la basura. ¿Por qué no lo admites y ya? – me giré aguantando las ganas de estrangularla. ¿Qué locas ideas perturbadas le había metido mi "adorada" madre en esa cabeza? – Hay chicas mejores con las que desahogarse, Shaoran…

\- ¿A sí? ¿Te estás ofreciendo acaso?

\- ¡Por quién me tomas! Yo valgo mucho más que un par de revolcones. – no pude evitar reírme con sarcasmo.

\- Ya… claro. – la señalé con el dedo y le dediqué mi ceño más fruncido. - No te metas en mis asuntos, Hatsumomo. O te arrepentirás… Y sí, es una amenaza.

Me giré de nuevo, así que no vi la cara que puso. Pero si oí como salía corriendo. La muy idiota había salido despavorida. Seguramente con los ojos llorosos y el rabo entre las piernas. Y me sentí satisfecho. Al menos ahora esa tonta se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer algo en contra de Sakura. Pero los ojos de Mei me observaron preocupados. ¿Qué? ¿A caso no era lo mejor? ¿No era ella la que me había dicho que le dijera a Hatsumomo que la dejara en paz?

\- ¡Eh lobo! Es para hoy. No vamos a esperarte eternamente.

\- Joder, ya voy.

Eriol me hizo alguna broma al llegar, pero ni siquiera recuerdo cual fue. Sólo podía pensar en Sakura. En sus ojos vacíos mientras se acercaba para besarme en la mejilla y el sentimiento de rechazo. Porqué no podía engañarme… ese beso "sobreactuado" había sido de todo, menos un gesto cariñoso. Era un contacto frío y obligado que sólo me dejaba claro lo mucho que la castaña odiaba todo nuestro teatro. Sakura Kinomoto no sentía más que apatía hacía mi persona, y era consciente de ello. Y me enfurecía. Sí… podía intentar negármelo, pero… las pruebas eran abrumadoras. No trataba a nadie con tanta desgana. Tampoco era fría o antipática con los demás. Sólo era así conmigo. ¡y me lo había ganado a pulso! Lo sabía… pero joder, como me dolía. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera entendía el porqué!

La ira fue acumulándose en mi pecho y la dejé salir toda de golpe en cuanto oí el silbato que marcaba la salida. Vi su rostro a lo lejos y eso aún me cabreó más. Ni siquiera estaba atenta a la carrera. La muy idiota se reía con ese Yue Reed de los cojones sin estar pendiente de mí. Y es que… ¡Le importaba un comino si ganaba o perdía! ¡Todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo le era igual! Yo había estado pendiente de ella todo el puto día, y ella ni se dignaba a mirarme… ¿y qué hacía coqueteando con ese memo? ¿Qué no estaba coladita por don universitario gafotas? ¡No comprendía a las tías!

Y corrí, y corrí. Cómo si la vida me fuera en ello. Y para cuando me di cuenta, había llegado a la meta derrapando como todo un profesional. ¿Y Eriol? Mordiendo el polvo tras de mí. ¡Chúpate esa, mamón!

\- ¡Joder! Maldito perro chino… me has ganado… ¿Qué has almorzado para tener tanta energía tío?

Oí los gritos a lo lejos y todas esas niñas locas coreando mi nombre. También fui consciente de mis compañeros y sus felicitaciones, pero mis ojos sólo la buscaron a ella. Ahora sí que me miraba. ¡Por fin se había dignado a prestar algo de su atención a "su novio"! Y la muy descarada se atrevía a sonreírme como si nada. Y era una sonrisa sincera. Joder, hasta parecía emocionada por mi victoria. ¡Y el complicado era yo! Eriol llegó a mi lado y miró en la misma dirección con esa sonrisa bobalicona que me sacaba de quicio.

\- No va a acercarse por voluntad propia. Lo sabes ¿no? – apreté la quijada con fuerza y me mordí el labio hasta que casi lo hice sangrar. – Pero ¿sabes? Puedes ir tú… no sería extraño. A fin de cuentas, para todos eres su adorado novio.

\- Lo sé. – su mano se posó en mi hombro y le oí suspirar.

\- Olvida lo que te dije antes, pequeño lobo… creo que cruzaste la línea hace tiempo y ya te estas quemando… así que… ya sabes lo que dicen… ¡De perdidos al río! – le miré con los ojos como platos y quise decirle que se equivocaba, pero por algún motivo no tuve fuerzas para llevarle la contraria. - Ve con ella idiota, o iré yo… ¿comprendes?

Y corrí a buscarla sin siquiera pensar en lo patético que me veía. Pero no iba a dejar que Sakura me despreciara más. Tomoyo y Eriol exageraban, sin duda, pero sí había algo comiéndome por dentro y quería averiguar que era. ¡Y sacarme esa jodida espina! Llegué a su lado controlando a duras penas todos los sentimientos que fluían en mi cabeza y no pude pensar en nada más. Ella se alejó de ese tal Yue y tomó mis manos, sonriente. Vi sus preciosos ojos verdes llenos de emoción por mi victoria y sentí como mi mente se nublaba, esta vez sin vuelta atrás.

\- ¡Eres fantástico, Shaoran! Ha sido genial. ¡No sabía que fueras…

Ni siquiera dejé que terminara la puta frase. No iba a contenerme más. Tenía que saciar mi puta sed de Sakura Kinomoto para pasar página y comprender de una maldita vez lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Así que pasé mi mano por detrás de su cuello y tiré de ella con fuerza. Antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar y sí, la besé. Y esta vez no fue un beso casto en los labios. ¡Joder que no! ¡Fue un ataque sediento! Sentí sus manos posarse en mi pecho para apartarme. Pero no iba a dejarla escapar como un cervatillo asustado. ¡Quería saborear ese condenado instante! Porque… a pesar de todo… ella se negaba a dejarme entrar y yo quería formar parte de su vida. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que era especial para mí? ¿No veía lo irracional que estaba siendo conmigo sólo por orgullo? Finalmente se rindió en mis brazos y sentí cómo el mundo volvía a girar de nuevo. Me aparté, lentamente, y fijé mis ojos en los suyos. Esas esmeraldas me miraron desconcertadas y poco a poco el miedo y la vergüenza nació en sus pupilas. Mierda… Sakura estaba temblando de puro pánico…

\- ¿Por… por qué? – tragué pesado y observé a nuestro alrededor. Todos nuestros compañeros nos miraban con la boca abierta y fui consciente de hasta qué punto la había cagado. Pero claro, era el orgulloso Shaoran Li, y no iba a admitirlo.

\- ¿No es así cómo se celebra una victoria, cariño? – una lágrima bajó por esos ojos y la culpabilidad me golpeó con rudeza.

\- Eres un idiota… - notaba el deseo que sentía por salir de allí a toda prisa, pero su cabeza sabía lo que significaría para todos si me rechazaba en público. Para todo el instituto éramos novios y ese gesto (aunque fuera de lugar) era algo normal en nuestra "supuesta" relación.

\- Yo…

\- Cállate. Ni se te ocurra añadir algo… no te atrevas.

\- Sak…

\- Ahora toca competir a las chicas y debo… debo prepararme. Luego hablamos de esto. – tomé su brazo de forma inconsciente y ella se giró, esta vez sin ocultar a nadie su desagrado - ¿Qué?

\- Lo… lo siento… creí que era una buena idea… Hatsumomo vino a tocarme las pelotas y me puso furioso y no pensé…

\- ¿Qué no pensaste? En que el chico del que estoy enamorada estaba mirando, sentado en primera fila. ¿Eso es lo que no pensaste? – sentí algo romperse en mi pecho y mi mano se soltó, dejándola libre.

\- Yo no… no quise…

\- Tú nunca haces nada queriendo. No me lanzaste a los leones queriendo, ni querías decidir por tu cuenta que era una acosadora tampoco. No… tú nunca quieres. Pero ¿sabes que Li? En realidad, te guste aceptarlo o no, tú sólo piensas en ti mismo… y sé que muy en el fondo sólo pretendes ayudar y solucionar todas tus cagadas, de verdad… pero sólo consigues destrozar todo lo que tocas… Entiende de una vez, que estoy mejor sin ti, Li. – a penas pude procesar lo que me decía ni la sensación de mierda que me inundó. Sólo me quedé allí, mirándola y sintiéndome como el imbécil más grande del mundo. Y de todo su discurso iriente… lo que más me dolió fue… oír mi puto apellido en esos labios. Y como un niño engreído, le solté otra idiotez más.

\- No es Li. Es Shaoran…

\- No. Para mí eres y serás siempre sólo Li.

Su espalda fue lo único que vi antes de que me dejara allí tirado como la mierda que era. Y poco a poco me di cuenta de lo gilipollas y egoísta que había sido al correr en su dirección, cegado por mis putas inseguridades, sólo para besarla frente a todo el instituto. Y lo había hecho a sabiendas de que a ella no le gustaría… y ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias. ¿En eso me había convertido? ¿En un toro que sólo pensaba en embestir a todo lo que se le pusiera a tiro? No… Mi prima y Sakura tenían razón… estaba mejor sin mí. Pero aun así… ¿Iba a ser capaz de dejarla ir? No… claro que no… Porque sí… era un jodido egoísta.

\- A veces no te entiendo Shaoran… - Tomoyo se puso a mi lado, con una mirada preocupada y sin esa sonrisa burlona que tanto la caracterizaba.

\- Joder. Ni yo… Tomy. Ni yo… - sentí su mano en mi brazo y quise echarme a llorar. ¿Ahora Daidouji sentía lástima por mí? Que bajo había caído…

\- Debes aceptar que algo hay aquí dentro, Shaoran… antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – sentí sus dedos en mi pecho y miré de nuevo a Sakura. Había tomado posición y se disponía a correr. A pesar de lo que le había hecho, sus ojos parecían centrados en la meta y vi una vez más ese brillo tan característico en ellos. El mundo y sus problemas habían desaparecido para ella y sólo importaba llegar primera a la meta. Lo suyo era algo innato. Y la admiraba por ello. Suspiré, intentando dejar de pensar en mi por un momento, y me dediqué a observarla.

\- ¿Por qué dejó de correr, Tomy? – la morena alzó la vista y dejó ir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Eso… debe contártelo ella. Sí es que vuelve a dirigirte la palabra después de esto…

\- ¡Tomoyo! – ambos nos giramos para ver a don universitario y di gracias a dios, porqué al parecer el muy palurdo acaba de llegar y no me había visto besando a la castaña. Al menos Sakura no podría asesinarme por eso… - ¿Va a competir?

\- Yo… intenté convencerla, pero… es testaruda. Ya lo sabes.

\- Mierda Tomy… son demasiados esfuerzos… Natación, las animadoras y ¿ahora esto? Deberías haber hablado con el director… voy a…

\- Sakura no quiere que digamos nada. Y no puedo traicionarla así… ni tú tampoco. - me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar en esa conversación sin sentido.

\- Mierda… está bien. Pero voy a esperarla en la línea de meta… por si acaso… Touya me matará si esto se sale de control.

\- Vale, pero ya te digo que no le va a gustar… - me puse en medio y fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Qué coño pasa? ¿Por qué no quieren que compita? ¿A caso no ven lo feliz que es cuando lo hace? - esos ojos miel me miraron con altanería y tuve que contener las ganas que sentía de darle un puñetazo.

\- Si ella no te lo ha contado, Li… es porqué no confía en ti. Así que no esperes que yo te lo diga. - ¿A qué coño había venido eso? ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Pues claro que el muy capullo sentía algo por Sakura!

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – oí su risa y quise partirle la cara.

\- Sé que eres el novio de nuestra pequeña Sakura, Touya me lo contó. Pero ahora mismo eso no me importa. Sólo quiero estar a su lado por si me necesita. Deberías hacer lo mismo Li. Tomy, me voy con ella. ¿Vienes?

\- Voy. – Daidouji me dedicó una mirada suplicante a modo de disculpa y me entregó su cámara de fotos- Por favor Shaoran… de momento, quédate aquí. Es mejor que por ahora no te metas…

Y ahí me quedé de nuevo. Con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando con toda esa mierda y al parecer nadie iba a contarme de qué se trataba. Así que me tocaba a mí descubrirlo. Apreté la puñetera cámara con fuerza y les seguí, malhumorado.

\- Y una mierda me quedo aquí esperando…

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**Notas de la autora: Bufff… cuanto drama… jajajajajaja. Lo cierto es que nada de lo que pasa en este capítulo estaba en mis planes. ¡Cobró vida solo! Y ha alargado un poco más la competición, jajajaja. Tenía pensado que durara dos capítulos, pero ya ven. Shao se ha apoderado de mí. Él y sus estúpidas hormonas adolescentes. ¡El muy idiota! No deja de liarla… ¿Por qué siempre toma vida propia y se convierte en un perfecto imbécil? Creo que es influencia de mi suegro… La definición que tiene para la palabra adolescente es "un perfecto imbécil" jajajaja, y estoy de acuerdo. Es una fase horrible, muy confusa y que determina (a mi parecer) en quién nos convertiremos… Pero ¡eh! Por suerte en el siguiente capítulo nuestro pequeño lobo tendrá posibilidades para redimirse… Sakura no aguantará mucho más… así que se acabó lo de ser un capullo. Lo prometo. Gracias de nuevo por su gran apoyo y perdonen la espera. Intentaré publicar puntual… pero no puedo asegurar nada… Aun así les pido que no se olviden de mí ¡por favor! y díganme que les parece el capítulo… (sin matar a Shao… jajaja, no se pasa de playboy a novio diez en un día… pero prometo refrenar su carácter desde ya… jajajaja Ahora quiero ver su parte vulnerable… ¿Y ustedes? Jajajaja. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**.**

_Aquí dejo respuesta a sus reviews sin loguin:_

_._

Guest (jun 27): perdón por la espera… de verdad que voy chinita (como dices tú) con todo el curro que tengo. Pero aquí tengo otro capi y espero que se también de tu agrado. Un beso, gracias y cuídate tú también.

Guadalupe: jajajaja. Pero es cierto, en verdad vivo a base de leer spoilers. Jajajaja. Pero lo cierto es que no me está gustando mucho clear card… todo es demasiado color de rosa… Pero estoy super enganchada a Akatsuki no Yona… y de esa sí vivo a base de spoilers. Jajajajaja. Como ves esta vez no he sido puntual (no me mates) y además traigo a Shaoran haciendo el memo de nuevo… jajajajaja. Pero como dice mi marido… ¡Vaya hombre! ¡Poco a poco! ¡Hay que ir poco a poco!… jajajaja. Un beso muy muy grande y gracias infinitas por tu apoyo y tus dulces palabras. ¡Te quiero!

Pi: Lo siento, me demoré esta vez.. espero que al menos valga la pena y no quieran matarme por la inmadurez del lobo… jajajajaja. Como ves Yukito sigue dando guerra. Jajajaja. A ver que pasa ahora… Shaoran va a tener que redimirse por sus arranques. ¿no? Jajajaja. ¡Besos!

Ksakura Rostran: Pues como ves Shao esta que trina con la duda de lo que pasa con Sakura, pero el muy tonto la sigue liando de todos modos. Jajajajaja. A ver cuando baja a la tierra y se da cuenta que bebe los vientos por nuestra flor de cerezo. Yo sí que me alegro de que te guste la historia, y te doy las gracias por opinar siempre. ¡Eres un sol! ¡Ya lo sabes! No leemos pronto amiga, y cuídate mucho.

Maylen: Me alegro de que te guste aunque te estrese… jajajaja. Esos dos no se darán cuenta a menos que les pase un camión de mercancías por encima. Jajajaja. Pero bueno, Shao es un idiota, pero parece que va por mejor camino que ella en eso de admitir sentimientos… jajajaja. Un besote y gracias por leer y comentar. De verdad me ayuda un montón. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Seria: Aaaaa, pues aquí tienes más fic. Ajajajajaja. Un beso y espero que la espera haya valido la pena… jajajaja. Gracias por pasarte a escribir. ¡Arigatoooooo! Jajajajajaja

Guest (9 julio): Sigo, sigo. Jajajaja. ¡Un beso!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas de la autora: ¡Esta vez llego puntual! ¡Sí! Jajaja. Les doy las gracias a todas por su gran apoyo en el capítulo anterior. Sus mensajes son siempre bien recibidos y me animan tanto… son las mejores. Pasamos los 300 reviews y soy super feliz, así que me he esforzado por tener este capítulo listo para ustedes. Espero que sea de su agrado y no quieran mi cabeza por dónde lo terminé… jajajaja. Un beso y nos leemos al final.**

.

**Mi Fan número 246 **

.

**Capitulo once **

.

_Me duele el corazón_

.

Cerré los ojos tomando posición y cogiendo aire acompasadamente. Inspiré… y expiré… Una y otra vez, sin descanso. Relajé los músculos y me concentré en el latido de mi corazón. Bombeaba agitado, cómo siempre que competía. Seguí su ritmo y cerré las puertas a todo pensamiento negativo. Ahora no importaba Li, ni Yukito, ni los médicos idiotas que me impedían seguir compitiendo. Ni mucho menos Hatsumomo. Sólo estábamos la pista y yo.

Abrí los ojos y miré la meta sin fijarme siquiera en las chicas que competían conmigo. Ahora sólo debía importarme esa pequeña cinta con rayas negras. Debía cruzar esa maldita meta y hacerlo en primer lugar. Y no me conformaba con una victoria, no, quería dejar al menos doce segundos de distancia con el segundo lugar. Y es que no debía olvidar nunca que yo era Sakura Kinomoto y esto era lo que yo sabía hacer. Era la diosa de la pista. Hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, cuatro veces campeón en la universidad. Tricampeona de atletismo infantil femenino. Si señor, dentro de unos minutos, todos sabrían que había nacido para esto. ¡No más insultos ni desprecios! ¡No me los merecía! ¡Estaba por encima de eso!

El silbato resonó en mis oídos y el viento fue mi único compañero a partir de ese momento. Mis piernas seguían tan fuertes y ágiles como la última vez y mi equilibrio era perfecto. El cabello corto me facilitaba las cosas y el maldito uniforme ya no me parecía tan incómodo. Sentía el latido de mi corazón en la garganta y cómo el mundo empezaba a girar levemente a mi alrededor dejando todo atrás. Pero no me importaba. Debía correr, más y más. Y cruzar la meta de forma espectacular.

Sentí la cinta en mi cintura anunciando que era la ganadora y a penas pude frenar a tiempo mientras contemplaba la gran distancia que había dejado con el segundo puesto. Dos brazos me recibieron y al levantar la vista me di cuenta de a quién pertenecían. Estaba rebosante de felicidad por tenerle allí, conmigo. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Era la campeona indiscutible! Estaba tan eufórica que no me importó su rostro preocupado, ni lo que pudiera pensar la gente por el gesto. Le abracé con fuerza, colgándome a su cuello. ¡Y joder que bien me sentí cuando me envolvió en sus brazos fuertes y poderosos! Apoyé mi cara en su hombro y suspiré de puro agotamiento. Yukito olía a madreselva y podía sentir su latido acelerado en mi pecho. ¿Se podía ser más dichosa que yo en ese instante?

\- Yukito… He ganado… ¡he ganado! – no quería apartarme ni volver a la vida real. Jamás volvería a sentirme así de nuevo, lo sabía. Los médicos no me lo permitirían y Yukito no estaría siempre para recibirme con un poderoso abrazo. Por eso me estrujé aún más fuerte y recé para que nada me estropeara ese precioso momento. Su mano se posó en mi cabello y sentí un escalofrío jodidamente agradable recorriéndome entera.

\- Maldita sea Sakura… vas a matarme un día de estos… - su aliento causó cosquillas en mi oído y me derretí como un helado en verano. Pero poco a poco el momento fue cosa del pasado, y sentí sus brazos apartándome para poder mirarme. Y juro por dios que quise besarle, así de entusiasmada me sentía. Pero su mirada preocupada me disuadió casi al instante. Eso, y la gran distancia que había puesto entre nuestros rostros – Tienes el corazón acelerado y estas muy roja… ¿Puedes respirar bien? ¿Te sientes mareada o débil?

\- Estoy perfectamente, Yuki. No soy de cristal. – sus dedos tomaron mi mentón y juro por lo que más quiero en este mundo que mis pies se levantaron del suelo para posarse en una nube. ¡Bésame por dios!

\- Tonta… los Kinomoto sois todos unos testarudos inconscientes… - vi ese hoyuelo que siempre se dibujaba en su mejilla cuando me sonreía afablemente y le sonreí de oreja a oreja de vuelta, sintiendo toda la sangre en mis mejillas. – Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería para que te revisen y hablaré con tu director. Esto se acaba aquí, pequeña Sakura. No voy a dejar que corras más riesgos.

Y ahí me vino de nuevo mi dosis de realidad. Los pies dejaron la nube para tocar el duro asfalto y quise repatearle por romper de forma tan repentina y sin escrúpulos mí trocito de cielo particular. Solté sus manos rápidamente y todos los sonidos volvieron golpeándome la cabeza. Noté entonces que Tomoyo y Li nos miraban a un lado con caras de puro asombro y la gradería había estallado en aplausos. No había miradas de desprecio o burla entre el público, pero aun así tragué pesado sin sentirme satisfecha. Porqué la persona que más amaba en el mundo no sólo no me había felicitado por mi gran hazaña, sino que se disponía a cortarme las alas de nuevo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Que rabia sentía! Ese debía ser un momento digno del recuerdo, el instante en que les demostré a todos esos idiotas que se habían atrevido a despreciarme quién era en verdad Sakura Kinomoto. Mis amigas deberían estar a mi lado, gritándome palabras de aliento y felicitándome por mi gran victoria. Pero no… En vez de eso ¿debía ir a la enfermería para que una estúpida enfermera me revisara las constantes? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Yukito hablaría con el director para dejarle en claro mi condición y prohibirme participar en ninguna competición del instituto? Ah, no. ¡De eso ni hablar! - di unos pasos atrás, pausadamente, con la mirada gacha y temblando de pura rabia por mi jodida mala suerte.

\- No.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No voy a ir a la enfermería Yukito. Estoy bien. ¿Cómo tengo que decirlo? ¡No necesito la compasión de nadie! ¡Mucho menos la tuya! ¡No me comprendes en absoluto! ¡Y tú más que nadie deberías hacerlo!

Y haciendo gala de mis dotes atléticos, le dejé allí plantado. Al chico que amaba… ¿por qué? Por puto orgullo. Si… la jodida realidad es que yo no era mejor que el estúpido de Li. Era testaruda, orgullosa y débil. Una puta bomba de relojería que estallaba siempre en los momentos menos oportunos. Pero es que no soportaba ver la lástima en esos ojos color miel. Ni tampoco sentir su preocupación fraternal… porqué Yukito era muy cariñoso conmigo, lo sabía… Era dulce, comprensivo y se preocupaba por mí hasta límites enfermizos. Justo como hacía Touya… y ese era el maldito problema. Yuki Sólo me veía como una hermanita pequeña a la que cuidar, yo lo sabía, Tomoyo lo sabía… hasta él lo sabía… sí… Estaba convencida de que Yukito conocía mis sentimientos y simulaba no tener ni idea para no herirme. Puede que fuera una niña ingenua, pero hasta yo me daba cuenta de ello.

Y en vez de mostrar mi parte madura y actuar como una chica responsable digna de su afecto, le mostraba una vez tras otra mi lado infantil. Y hoy no había sido la excepción. Había corrido contra la recomendación de los médicos, me había peleado con el imbécil de Li frente a sus ojos y ahora salía corriendo con un berrinche digno de una adolescente idiota. ¡Bravo por ti, Sak! ¿De qué te ha servido ganar la estúpida competición si no paras de meter la pata frente aquellos que en verdad te importan?

\- ¿Sakura?

Di un salto por la sorpresa. Había llegado sin darme cuenta a los jardines traseros de la biblioteca antigua y al parecer me había sentado en un banco, perdida en mis nefastos pensamientos. Y ahora Li estaba a mi lado, recuperando el aliento por la carrera que se había pegado al seguirme. ¿Por qué siempre que quería algo de calma y tranquilidad para pensar, aparecía Li? ¿Me había puesto un maldito GPS en la mochila o es que era el diablo en persona y dios me lo había mandado para joderme la vida?

\- Joder… tú no… ya me siento bastante mal conmigo misma, no hace falta que vengas a rematarme, Li.

Quería aligerar el ambiente y enviarlo a la mierda de forma chistosa, pero Li no se rio. Normal, con la bronca que le había soltado antes. Pero se la merecía. Y es que ahora que mi cabeza volvía de nuevo a la realidad y recordaba lo que había pasado, joder, estaba en verdad furiosa por lo que había hecho ese idiota playboy. ¡Besarme frente a todo el instituto! ¡De nuevo! Ese tipo no aprendía. ¿Lo habría visto Yuki? ¿Sabría de mi "noviazgo" con ese palurdo hormonado? Bah, que más daba. No es que importara de todos modos. Cómo yo sabía a la perfección, Yukito no me veía con esos ojos, por mucho que mi corazón lo quisiera. Puede que hasta se sintiera aliviado por ello.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? – levanté una ceja y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. ¡Oh, mierda! Li también. ¿Qué demonios le había contado ahora Tomoyo a ese idiota? ¿Yukito era mi ángel de la guarda y Li mi Lucifer de bolsillo? Casi podía ver una versión chibi de ambos en mis hombros, luchando por llevar mi alma al jodido infierno.

\- ¿Tú también vas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? – le vi algo cohibido por mi forma de gritarle, pero no podía importarme menos, la verdad. Nadie le había mandado meterse en mis asuntos. Aunque eso parecía darle igual siempre…

\- Yo… no. Claro que no. Sólo… estoy preocupado… no sé que está pasando ni porqué Tomoyo o ese Tsukishiro quieren que vayas a la enfermería, pero no soy idiota y sé sumar dos más dos. Algo pasa contigo… y me… me preocupa. ¿vale?

\- Oh… por dios… ¡El perro chino está preocupado! ¡Paren el tiempo, el cielo y la tierra señores! – Li abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, molesto. Pero para mí sorpresa se contuvo de responder con un comentario mordaz. – Vale, Li. Estás preocupado por vete a saber qué motivo idiota y egoísta. Pero… ¿y qué? Cuál es la meta del ¡Oh gran Li! ¿Eh? Has decidido seguirme a toda velocidad por el instituto… ¿para qué exactamente? – vi como sus dedos se perdían en esa melena achocolatada y rodé los ojos. Maldito el momento y la hora que había elegido ese imbécil para ponerse nervioso.

\- Bueno, no lo sé exactamente. Pero creo que soy el único capaz de seguirte el ritmo, así que decidí perseguirte. ¿Sabes? Corres como el demonio. – No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa sarcástica. ¿Quién era el demonio allí? Aunque me recompuse muy rápido, no quería que ese idiota pensara que su presencia era bien recibida. Pero a pesar de mi cara de disgusto, él parecía no querer darse cuenta de cuanto me molestaba que me siguiera a todas partes. - ¿Puedo confesarte algo sin que te enfades o me grites?

\- ¿Servirá de algo si te digo que no lo hagas?

\- No. – rodé los ojos resignada, y le hice un gesto con la mano para que continuara. ¿Qué podía perder? Estaba claro que no me lo quitaría de encima ni en mil años. Debía haber cometido un gran crimen en mi otra vida para recibir semejante castigo. – Desde que te vi nadando esta mañana… esperaba con ansias verte en la competición de atletismo. – quería mantenerme fría, de verdad, pero sus palabras sonaron demasiado sinceras para poder permanecer indiferente. Abrí la boca un par de veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. - ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué ansiaba verte competir?

\- Pues siento curiosidad… no te lo niego. Pero es que no quiero darte ese gusto…

Esa endemoniada sonrisa pícara se dibujo en su rostro y tragué pesado al recordar el momento en que esos labios me atacaron sin compasión. Me gustaría decir que fue asqueroso y para nada consentido. Pero sería una mentira absurda. Li era odioso y me sacaba de quicio tanto o más que Touya cuando me llamaba monstruo, pero era imposible no sentir algo cuando te miraba atentamente con esos ojos ámbar. Mucho menos cuando le dejabas acercarse lo suficiente como para que te tocara con esas manos cálidas y fuertes. Y el muy cabrón era consciente de lo que causaba en todas las tías, y por desgracia yo no había resultado ser diferente. Así de bajo había caído… temblando como una hoja por su cercanía. ¿Ven? El diablo en persona… una tentación constante que me negaba a admitir. Por qué sabía que era sólo algo físico… tal vez era cosa de alguna clase de hormona que segregaba su piel de adonis. Pero ¿Dentro de esos pectorales perfectos? Un chico egoísta, ególatra y prepotente. Machista, cabezota y mandón. Un desastre sin cabeza ni pies que arrastraba al abismo a todo aquel que tocaba. ¿Y qué hacíamos todas las tías? Dejarnos arrastrar por Li. Oh, no. Ya no más. Debía marcar una línea entre ese… ese… playboy y yo. O acabaría loca de remate. Puede que Yukito no me correspondiera, pero no por ello debía ceder ante los "encantos" de Li para satisfacer su curiosidad y luego dejar que me despreciara como una muñeca más de su gran colección.

\- Bueno, no importa que no quieras. Te lo contaré igual. – bajé de nuevo al mundo y le miré con desprecio.

\- ¡Que sorpresa! Li haciendo caso omiso de los deseos de los demás sólo para satisfacer los suyos propios. – sentí su mano entrelazándose con la mía y a pesar de que mi cabeza me gritaba que me apartara, no lo hice. Como una niña tonta y sumisa, le dejé hacer. ¿A caso no había estado pensando casi en voz alta que debía alejarme de ese maldito perro chino?

\- Lo cierto es que… Me moría por ver la competición… porque quería ver esa mirada decidida de nuevo. – levanté una ceja sin comprender – Desde que te conozco, Sakura, me has mostrado muchas partes de ti. Buenas y malas. Y todas y cada una de ellas me han vuelto loco, porqué… reconozcámoslo… sacas de quicio a cualquiera.

\- Oír eso de ti es lo más cínico que me han dicho hasta la fecha…

\- Es probable. Pero me gusta eso de ti. Lo quieras aceptar o no, eres muy parecida a mí. – la risa sarcástica brotó sola de mi garganta.

\- ¿En qué? – Vale, en mi interior sabía que (en algunos sentidos) si me parecía… sobretodo en mi orgullo. Y puede que en mi destreza para patearle el culo a alguien. Pero no iba a reconocérselo. A él no.

\- No importa ahora. Lo que quiero decirte, es que por mucho que hayamos compartido estos días…

\- No hemos compartido nada que no…

\- ¡Joder! ¿Vas a dejarme terminar? – resoplé levantando mi flequillo en el proceso y me dispuse a tomar paciencia. – Me he perdido, maldita sea… ya ni siquiera sé por dónde iba… es imposible hablar contigo…

\- Será posible… tendrás cara Li…

\- Calla y deja que me centre…

\- Maldita sea… Estabas intentando explicarme porqué querías verme en la competición de atletismo…

\- Sí… lo sé.

\- Pues no lo parece, porqué… - noté su mirada hosca y me callé de golpe. – Vale… vale. No interrumpamos al ¡Oh todo poderoso dios chino! Me callo y resto sumisa a sus órdenes.

\- Así me gusta, preciosa. – me guiñó un ojo travieso y sentí nauseas - Pues… a ver… volvamos al tema…

\- ¿Por qué sigues sujetándome la mano? ¿Vas a confesarte o algo? – Li levantó una ceja y me perforó con esos ojos, así que dejé escapar una risita que pretendía ser inocente (ya, claro…) Pero él ignoró mi gesto y continúo como si nada.

\- El motivo por el que quería verte correr, era… ver de nuevo esa parte de ti. Una parte que no conocía. Y es que cuando tus ojos se fijan en el objetivo que quieres conseguir… brillan de un modo… jodidamente perfecto. Y por unos instantes, te conviertes en otra persona. Una que sabe lo que quiere, cuando, dónde y cómo lo quiere. – vale… eso me había sorprendido.

\- ¿Otra persona?

\- Sí, Sak. Dejas de ser esa niña que finge ser fuerte para contentar a los demás. Dejas atrás tus estúpidas inseguridades y los miedos que te impiden enviar a todo el mundo a la mierda. Esos preciosos ojos verdes brillan como nunca y toda tú desprendes confianza y la más pura felicidad. ¡Y esa es la auténtica Sakura! La que reside en el fondo de tu corazón. Aunque lo olvides casi todos los días… tú eres así Sak… Pura y auténtica. Fuerte y segura. Y no quiero que te dejes intimidar por nadie o que te sientas inferior a Hatsumomo o a cualquier otra idiota que se atreva a acosarte sólo por estar a mi lado… sólo por haber tenido la mala suerte de conocerme… Por qué… te lo digo yo… ahora sé que les das mil patadas a todas esas fans idiotas – sentí como una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla y la aparté a toda prisa. Por qué… de todas las personas que me rodeaban, ¿era él quién me decía justo las palabras que necesitaba oír? ¿Por qué ese idiota lograba enviarme del infierno al cielo con solo cuatro frases? ¿Se estaba burlando de mí otra vez? ¿Luego se giraría y me llamaría "bestia" de nuevo? O me diría algo así como ¿"Tonta, te lo has creído"? No… no podía dejar que me afectaran sus palabras o que me hiciera más daño… él no. No se merecía mi atención, ni para lo bueno, ni para lo malo. ¡Shaoran Li era el origen de todos mis males, maldita sea! ¡Me lo tatuaría en la puta frente! Tragué con fuerza y tomé el aire que necesitaba para simular frialdad una vez más. Por qué estaba decidido. No me dejaría engañar por Shaoran Li.

\- ¿Estás recitando el guion de alguna película barata? No te tenía por un tipo cursi y empalagoso… ¿quieres redimirte por tus actos con palabras vacías? ¿O sólo pretendes tomarme el pelo de nuevo para luego ridiculizarme en público? – le oí suspirar y me sentí mal conmigo misma. Aunque sabía que se merecía todo mi rencor, lo cierto es que no estaba en mi naturaleza ser cruel.

\- Está bien… Lo entiendo. Yo no… no debería ser quién estuviera a tu lado en momentos así… es cierto.

\- Pues no.

\- Y… yo… no quiero seguir obligándote a estar conmigo si lo detestas tanto… pero… sólo quería que supieras la opinión que en verdad tengo de ti, lejos de las bromas tontas o el juego amistoso, lo cierto es que esa es la auténtica opinión que mereces por mi parte. Y quería tragarme mi orgullo y decírtela, al menos una vez. Eso es todo. – aparté mi mano con brusquedad porqué su voz entrecortada estuvo a punto de hacerme ceder de nuevo y miré a un lado aguantando la respiración.

\- Pues genial, Li. Anotado. – y mi boca explotó de nuevo diciendo palabras que en verdad no sentía. - ¿Es todo o vas a soltarme otro guion de cine para niñas tontas?

\- No Sak… es todo…

Su voz sonó tan resignada que casi dolió, pero no quise deja que me afectara. Esperé unos segundos a que se levantara y se fuera. Pero el muy idiota no parecía querer hacerlo y ya no soportaba ni un segundo más la presión de su compañía. Así que me levanté para irme. Pero al parecer, no todo estaba tan bien en mí como había pensado. Sentí el mundo girar y como todo se volvía de un extraño color amarillo. El calor empezó a ser asfixiante y cuando intenté dar un paso, sentí el cemento golpear contra mi cabeza. Pude oír la voz de Shaoran a lo lejos gritando mi nombre, pero la oscuridad empezó a cubrirme llevándome lejos y dejando todo sonido coherente en el olvido.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Mis ojos se abrieron con pesadez y sentí ese horrible sabor pastoso en la boca que te dice que llevas sin abrirla mucho tiempo. Mi garganta ardía y sentía mis labios secos y rasposos. Parpadeé, confusa, dejando que el sonido de algo pitando me centrara. ¿Era una alarma? ¿Me había dormido de nuevo? Si llegaba tarde al maldito instituto otra vez me enviarían al despacho del director, y no tenía ganas de verle la cara a ese loco de Clow Reed.

\- ¿Cariño?

La voz suave de mi padre hizo que me girara levemente para buscarle. Poco a poco me acostumbré a la luz del cuarto y pude enfocar sus ojos. Estaba muy pálido, tenía ojeras y lucía despeinado. Una visión que no encajaba para nada con su persona. Vi una luz roja y deduje que el pitido constante procedía de ella.

\- Touya, avisa al doctor, por favor.

Oí ruido de pasos y una puerta cerrarse. Pero aún no lograba entender qué había pasado ni dónde estaba. Una mano acariciaba mi frente… ¿O tomaba mi temperatura? ¿Era papá? ¿Estaba resfriada o algo?

\- Sakura… ¿puedes oírme? – abrí la boca para decirle que sí, lo hacía. Pero solo un sonido ronco salió de mi garganta y dolió como el mismísimo infierno. – Tranquila… aun estás algo sedada… Sólo asiente si me oyes. – y así lo hice. – Perfecto… todo va a estar bien mi vida. No ha sido más que un susto…

Oí unos gemidos un poco más atrás y me giré lentamente para encontrarme con dos ojos violetas. Estaban llorosos y parecían aún más preocupados que los de mi padre. Intenté incorporarme, pero papá me lo impidió sujetando mis hombros con suavidad. Y al fin reconocí la endemoniada máquina que emitía ese irritante sonido. Era un lector de constantes y estaba controlando el latido de mi corazón. Lo que sólo podía significar que estaba en un hospital. Pero… ¿Por qué?

\- No mi amor. Quédate quieta. Esperaremos a que llegue el médico y te autorice a moverte. ¿Vale?

\- Yo… no entiendo…

\- Shhhh… Tranquila. El desmayo no ha sido nada… pero al caer te has golpeado la cabeza contra un banco de cemento. Ha sido mala suerte. Tienes un buen golpe… y tenías cierta inflamación intracraneal, por lo que tuvieron que sedarte para que no te movieras hasta que bajara un poco. ¿lo entiendes cariño?

Asentí, aún sin ser consciente exactamente de todo lo que implicaba esa información. ¿Me había desmayado? ¿En el instituto? No recordaba mucho… Aunque si me esforzaba un poco e ignoraba el profundo dolor de cabeza… puede que sí comprendiera algo… sí…recordaba a Yukito diciéndome que avisaría al director… luego me enfadé y salí corriendo… que patético había sido eso… luego… ¿Qué pasó luego? Unos ojos ámbar aparecieron en mi cabeza y todo volvió de golpe, causándome una terrible migraña.

\- Shaoran…

\- Si. El joven Li estaba contigo… El pobre está destrozado porqué no tubo tiempo de cogerte… Pero no te inquietes por él. Sólo está asustado por lo que ha pasado y se culpa por ello. El muy testarudo no quería separarse de tu lado. Pero lo hemos mandado a casa en un taxi. Llevaba dos días pegado a esa horrible silla del corredor y empezaba a parecer un fantasma. Luego podrás hablar con él y calmarle. Porqué ni Tomy ni yo lo hemos logrado… y tu hermano… bueno, digamos que ha sido algo duro con el pobre chico y ha empeorado las cosas. Pero tú, mi amor, lo calmarás con sólo una sonrisa. Estoy seguro. Pero… ahora no es el momento… tú sólo…descansa.

No quería hacerlo. Quería incorporarme y preguntar por todo lo que había pasado. Al parecer la había cagado en serio y por mi testarudez había implicado al instituto, a mi familia e incluso a Li. ¡Y Yukito! Maldita sea… ¿qué había sido de él? Estaría tan decepcionado conmigo… pero no era el momento de pensar en cosas banales. Mi padre y mi familia estaban en un jodido hospital de nuevo, por mi culpa.

\- Lo siento mucho papá… no quería preocuparte. – hasta yo noté que mi voz era quebrada y débil, pero quería transmitirle mis sentimientos lo antes posible. Una lágrima se dibujó en mi mejilla y pude notar su sabor salado al morir en mis labios.

\- Hija… no digas eso… Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

\- Claro que sí… - intenté incorporarme una vez más, pero mi padre me acostó de nuevo. – Insistí en correr y… no hice caso a Yukito… ni a Tomy…

\- Entiendo porqué lo hiciste. Y no te culpo, mi vida.

\- Pero sí es mi culpa… - los dedos amorosos de mi padre acariciaron mis mejillas para apartar las lágrimas que brotaban sin control, y sentí de nuevo los sollozos de Tomy. Touya había aparecido por la puerta y nos contemplaba con ojos tristes.

\- No Sak… tú no pediste esto. Te fue impuesto. Como la muerte de tu madre cuando sólo eras una niña… nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa tuya… mi amor… te conozco y sé cuanto te duele no poder hacer lo que más te gusta… y no te culpo por querer sentirte tú misma de nuevo. Ninguno de nosotros te culpa.

\- Yo sí lo hago un poco… - dejé escapar una sonrisa lacrimógena al oír la voz gruesa y huraña de mi hermano sobreprotector. – eres una niña muy desconsiderada, pequeño monstruo… mira que caerte sobre un banco de cemento. Para la próxima busca un poco de césped o una maldita colcha. Tanta sangre… tendré pesadillas toda una vida…

\- Touya… no seas tan seco con tu hermana.

\- ¿Qué? Alguien tiene que ser duro con ella. O volverá a las andadas y me matará de un infarto. Soy joven, no quiero irme al otro barrio tan pronto. – sentí como se acercaba y me miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero conteniendo esa risa picara que tanto quería.

\- Hola Touya…

\- Hola monstruo. – su mano se entrelazó con la mía y sentí la necesidad de abrazarle. Así que lo hice. Y mi padre no me paró esta vez. – No vuelvas a asustarme así en la vida… ¿me oyes? – sus brazos me apretaron con fuerza y rompí en sollozos como una niña pequeña.

\- Lo siento…

\- No lo sientas. Sólo no lo hagas de nuevo y ya… O te juro por dios que te saco de ese endemoniado instituto y te meto a clases particulares en una jodida bola de cristal. Así rompes con ese niñato chino bueno para nada y te dedicas a estudiar, que es lo que debes hacer a tu edad. – no pude evitar reírme y me aparté para verle a los ojos.

\- Eres tan dramático…

\- ¿Yo soy el dramático? ¿Quién se ha desmayado en pleno instituto y ha sido sacada en brazos como una jodida princesa Disney? Menudo panorama… El príncipe chino y su adorada princesa herida. ¡Bah! Qué mal chiste. No comeré por tu culpa en un mes, porqué esa imagen va a joderme el apetito durante una eternidad. Me vienen arcadas sólo de rememorarlo… Y eso que llegamos cuando ya todo había pasado… – abrí los ojos presa de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Shaoran me llevó en brazos?

\- Si. Claro. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dejara sangrando en el suelo? ¿Qué clase de tipos desalmados te gustan, monstruo?

\- Touya… lo estás haciendo de nuevo…

\- ¿Qué? No voy a ser suave sólo porqué esté convaleciente… que apechugue con las consecuencias de sus malas elecciones amorosas. – me llevé la mano a la frente notando un voluptuoso vendaje y pensé en el verdadero significado de todo aquello.

\- Touya… me… ¿me vio alguien más?

\- ¿Quieres decir a parte de todo el jodido instituto?

\- Oh, mierda. – mi padre obligó a Touya a callarse y por fin el médico entró en la sala sacando a toda mi familia en el proceso. Se sentó a mi lado y me miró con seriedad. Pero yo estaba demasiado perdida en la sentencia implícita en las palabras de mi hermano. ¡Todo el instituto me había visto en brazos de Li! ¡Sangrando y desmayada! ¿Se podía ser más idiota? Joder… joder… ¡Sakura estúpida!

\- ¿cómo te sientes Sakura?

\- A punto de morirme de la vergüenza… - el medico levantó una ceja y quise que la tierra me tragara. – Yo, eh… lo siento. Estoy bien, supongo. Aunque me duele la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tipo de dolor?

\- Yo… No sé… como una migraña.

\- Es normal. Ahora te administraremos un calmante vía intravenosa para que aminore. ¿Sientes nauseas o mareos?

\- Sólo en sentido figurado al pensar en lo que ha pasado… - una vez más esa ceja alzada y yo sintiéndome una bocazas idiota. – Perdone… No siento nada de eso. Estoy bien.

\- Está bien. Siéntate lentamente y deja que te revise. – y lo hizo. Durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Ojos, reflejos, cervicales y cabeza. Presión, pulso y respiración. Constates y demás. Aburrido y previsible.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuántos días de vida me quedan, doctor? – esperaba al menos una risita, pero en vez de eso el hombre me miró con muy malas pulgas - ¿Qué? ¡Sólo era una broma! - Tomó asiento en la silla dónde antes había estado mi padre y se cruzó de brazos dejando a un lado su informe preliminar.

\- Esto es muy serio, señorita Kinomoto. Le hemos inducido un coma durante casi dos días para bajar la presión intracraneal. ¿Lo comprende?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Coma? Mi padre dijo que me habían sedado…

\- Así es. La hemos dormido durante dos días. Lo que llanamente se dice inducir un estado de coma. Es cierto que ha sido a causa del golpe y no de su dolencia coronaria, pero no por eso es menos grabe. Su corazón late con normalidad y no hay secuelas por arritmias. Tampoco parece dañado y las válvulas que permiten el paso de la sangre funcionan con normalidad. Pero el golpe en su cabeza es otro asunto.

\- Yo…

\- Se golpeó en la sien. Justo encima de la ceja. Perdió mucha sangre y a gran velocidad. Si su compañero no la hubiera llevado a toda prisa hasta la enfermería y le hubiera administrado presión, esto podría haber sido una tragedia. ¿Comprende?

\- ¿Presión?

\- Sí, contuvo la hemorragia con una gasa esterilizada mientras llegaba la enfermera y la ambulancia.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Señorita Kinomoto. Y no lo hizo nada mal el pobre chico. Así que espero que le dé las gracias de forma adecuada.

\- Oh, genial. Lo que me faltaba. Tener que darle las gracias a ese maldito perro chino.

\- ¿Disculpe? – oí la regañina en su voz, y sabía que el pobre hombre tenía razón. No estaba siendo justa con Li, al menos no esta vez…

\- Oh… nada. Yo… lo siento.

\- Señorita Sakura… entiendo su situación y sé que no se toma esto en serio. Pero deje que le diga que no puede actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. El desmayo ha sido leve y de haber caído de forma suave ni siquiera estaríamos hablando de este tema. Pero, aunque su corazón funcione con normalidad ahora, si lo fuerza regularmente como en esa competición, sólo conseguirá que su deficiencia vaya en aumento. ¿Lo comprende?

\- Lo comprendo… lo comprendo…

\- No, creo que no lo hace. – miré a un lado mordiéndome el labio inferior de pura impotencia. – Sufre usted de un problema cardíaco leve. Sus válvulas a veces dejan de funcionar al ritmo que deberían y eso causa una obstrucción. No es grave a su edad y normalmente se regulariza sólo, haciendo que sea difícil de detectar. Si usted no fuera deportista, puede que ni siquiera se la hubieran diagnosticado hasta pasados los treinta años. Pero así ha sido, y como antes tome medidas, mejor serán las previsiones para su futuro. Puede pasar el resto de su vida como una chica, mujer y anciana normales. O, puede seguir haciendo el tonto, agravar la enfermedad y medicarse el resto de su vida hasta sufrir un infarto a los cincuenta del que no sabemos si saldrá airosa. ¿Lo comprende?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Sí qué?

\- Lo comprendo…

\- Eso espero. – el doctor se levantó una vez más y miró los papeles que había dejado a un lado. – Y ahora su cabeza. – rodé los ojos por la regañina interminable. – la inflamación ha bajado y no presenta desorientación o mareos, por lo que la mantendré 24 horas en observación y luego será libre como un pájaro. Eso si no hay incidentes.

\- ¿Tengo que estar aquí 24 horas? ¡Estoy bien!

\- Dé las gracias por qué no la mantenga aquí una semana, señorita Sakura… El único motivo por el que le doy el alta antes es porqué su hermano está terminando la carrera de medicina y sabe perfectamente lo que hay que hacer en caso de un derrame. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo pacientes menos tercos a los que atender.

Le vi partir con la boca abierta de par en par. ¿Quién demonios se pensaba que era ese hombre? Ni siquiera me conocía. Para la próxima me quedaría con su nombre para pedir un cambio de médico. Menudo trato… se parecía demasiado a ese idiota de Kurogane. ¡Mierda! Kurogane… mis turnos en la cafetería. ¡Iba a matarme! Ya podía estar preparada para la limpieza íntegra de baños y cocinas durante al menos un mes entero… ¡Que demonios! Al menos me tendría medio año limpiando.

\- Oh… mierda.

\- ¡Esa boca, monstruo! – miré la puerta justo para ver como mi familia hacía de nuevo su entrada.

\- ¡Touya! ¡Tomy! Tengo que llamar al café. ¡Tenía turnos estos días! – Tomoyo soltó una risita y se sentó en la cama, a mi lado.

\- Oh, tonta Sakura. ¿Cómo crees? Ya me he ocupado de avisar a mi lindo Kurogane. Incluso vinieron a visitarte. Pero no les dejaron pasar… Aquí son muy estrictos con las visitas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vinieron? Es decir… de Fay lo esperaba, pero… ¿Kurogane ha venido?

\- Pues sí. ¡Es tan apuesto! – Oí gruñir a Touya y Tomoyo le picó el ojo con picardía. – Tranquilo Touya… tú eres aún más apuesto.

\- Oh, cállate Tomy – mi padre salió al pasillo para hablar con el doctor, así que me quedé a solas con ese par de locos que tenía por hermanos.

\- Yo… esto… ¿Y Yukito? – mi hermano rodó los ojos y salió por la puerta bufando, dejándome con Tomy. Al parecer prefería no oírme suspirar por su mejor amigo – Está… ¿está enfadado?

\- Oh, vamos Sak… sabes que Yukito es incapaz de enfadarse contigo. Está como Shaoran, muerto de la preocupación. – ahora era yo la que rodaba los ojos.

\- Sí… ya me ha dicho el médico que Li contuvo la hemorragia. Y ahora voy a tener que darle las gracias. ¡Yupi! – Esperaba una risa o un chiste de mi media hermana, pero en vez de eso recibí otra mirada severa. – No… ¿tú también vas a ponerte de su parte?

\- Sakura… no estás siendo justa. – abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendida. – Shaoran sólo ha intentado redimirse por lo que hizo. Sabe que cometió un error al prejuzgarte e intenta compensarte. Pero tú sólo le pones pegas a todo Sak… no eres una chica rencorosa… lo sé. Pero algo te traes con Li y le estás castigando demasiado.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué yo le estoy castigando? ¿Hablamos del mismo Li? ¿El Li que me besa sin permiso, me insulta y me sigue a todas partes para burlarse de mi persona? ¿Ese Li? ¿El maldito perro chino orgullos y ególatra?

\- Joder Sakura… ¿ves? Sólo ves lo malo.

\- ¿Acaso hay algo bueno?

\- Déjalo… no quiero discutir. Acabas de despertar de un coma inducido, por dios…

\- Ah, no. No puedes soltar esa bomba y luego irte de rositas. ¿A caso estás enamorada de Shaoran? – Tomoyo se giró con los ojos como platos y el rostro pálido como la cera. Pero, poco a poco sus mejillas se fueron sonrojando y su cabeza empezó a sacar humo.

\- Dime que no me has preguntado eso en serio…

\- ¡Es lo que parece! Desde que ese idiota de Li ha entrado en nuestras vidas, no has hecho más que coquetear con él, hablarle de mis cosas y pavonearte a todas horas. Te has metido en el club de fans para hacerle fotos y encima le defiendes a pico y espada. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? – vi como Tomoyo boqueaba atónita, pero no iba a detenerme ahora que al fin estaba escupiendo todo lo que había reprimido. – No me importa si te gusta, en serio, pero no por ello tengo que soportar tus sermones. Sólo ve y sal con él.

\- ¡A mi no me gusta Shaoran!

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué le sigues a todas partes, le invitas a casa y te quedas cuchicheando con él por los pasillos? ¡Te gusta! Ves esa carita sexy y esos ojos picarones y babeas como todas las demás.

\- ¡Que no!

\- Ya… pues mira tú por donde, no te creo.

\- ¡No me gusta Shaoran, maldita sea! ¡Yo estoy enamorada de Touya!

Tengo los ojos grandes, lo sé, todos me lo dicen. Incluso el idiota de Li mencionó que eran enormes y brillantes, pero creo que jamás se me habían abierto hasta alcanzar semejante tamaño. Debía parecer una rana en esos momentos, porqué en verdad estaba atónita. Tomoyo se sonrojó como una colegiala y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

\- Esto… yo…

\- ¿Touya? ¿Qué…? ¡¿Mi hermano Touya?! ¡¿Ese Touya o has conocido a otro?! – sus manos se pusieron entonces sobre mi boca y miró la puerta asustada.

\- ¡Shhhhh! Mierda… calla, calla. Si nos escucha me muero de la vergüenza. – parpadeé, sintiéndome más que confusa, y me dispuse a reflexionar el verdadero significado de todo aquello. ¿A caso seguía en coma y estaba sufriendo alucinaciones? Sus manos me dejaron libre al fin y la taladré con una mirada acusadora.

\- ¿Te… te gusta mi hermano? – ella solo asintió en silencio aumentando su sonrojo y yo no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la cabeza.

\- No puede ser…

\- ¡Lo siento! Intenté evitarlo. De verdad. Pero… sólo…

\- Pasó.

\- Sí…

\- Yo creí… nunca imaginé…

\- Lo sé.

\- ¡Touya!

\- Oh, ¿quieres callarte? – y sin darme cuenta, empecé a reírme a carcajada batiente. Por qué de algún modo, empecé a comprender muchas cosas. Además, me sentía en parte aliviada de que no fuera el idiota de Li el objeto de sus atenciones. - ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Es que… yo… lo siento… pero… ¿Touya? Es aún peor que Kurogane… aunque supongo que es mejor que Shaoran…

\- No tiene gracia…

\- Oh, sí la tiene. – Tomoyo me miró con la ceja alzada, y dejé de reír, poco a poco. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras como si estuviera loca?

\- No creí que te lo tomaras así…

\- Así… ¿cómo?

\- Pues… no sé… tan a la ligera. Es tu hermano…

\- Ay Tomoyo… ¿quién mejor que tú para ser mi cuñada? Aunque… oye… ¿Crees que es correspondido? Porqué Touya es muy suspicaz para la mayoría de cosas… pero para esto…

\- Yo… no lo creo. A mí no me cela como a ti… a veces dejo ir comentarios sobre Kurogane a propósito… y ya ves… sólo gruñe. Si fueras tú, declararía la tercera guerra mundial. Creo que me ve como una niña – cogí su mano con suavidad y la miré con cariño. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse así. Sabiendo que la persona que amas, te ve como una hermanita a la que cuidar.

\- Puede que no sea algo malo…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hombre… si te tratara como a mí, sería horrible. Soy su hermana de sangre. Si te tratara exactamente igual, significaría que te ve como a mí. Pero… si te trata de un modo distinto… quizá signifique que no te ve como una hermanita… puede que te vea como algo más…

\- No lo creo Sak… - ambas nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes, reflexionando sobre todos nuestros problemas. Pero Tomy decidió que no quería darle más vueltas a sus sentimientos, pero sí pensó que era buena idea meterse de nuevo en los míos. – En cuanto a Shaoran…

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Déjalo ya!

\- No pienso dejarlo. El pobre chico parecía un zombi a causa de la preocupación, Sak.

\- ¡Se lo merece!

\- Eres tan testaruda… Sólo ves lo que quieres ver… al Li orgulloso e impulsivo. Al lobo solitario que lame sus heridas. Al chico que finge no sentir nada. ¿Pero sabes? Es puro teatro.

\- Ya… teatro. Porqué a Li le encanta quedar mal frente a mí…

\- A ver… ¿te acuerdas de Shinta? ¿Aquel niño de primaria que te lanzaba barro y te tiraba de las coletas cuando éramos niños? – ¿Qué si lo recordaba? Aún tenía pesadillas.

\- Por dios, sí. ¡Qué pesado!

\- Estaba coladito por ti. ¿no? Te lo confesó a final de curso. – hice una mueca de puro asco.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza pasé!

\- Exacto. Era un niño que no sabía lidiar con sus sentimientos. Se ponía nervioso y actuaba como un idiota cuando estabas cerca, porqué no sabía qué más podía hacer para llamar tu atención. – pensé en ello por unos instantes, pero la sola idea me parecía absurda.

\- ¿Estás comparando a Li con un crío de primaria? – oí su risa y no pude evitar unirme a ella.

\- Pues sí, la verdad. Shaoran sólo está luchando consigo mismo para poder comprender lo que siente. Es todo.

\- ¿Insinúas que está colado por mí? ¡Venga ya!

\- No, no digo eso. Creo que simplemente te ve de forma distinta a las demás y que no comprende porqué. Y se pelea consigo mismo y su confusión. Pero sí, creo que, con el tiempo, se enamorará locamente de ti.

\- ¡Tonterías! Me llama bestia y siempre me desprecia.

\- En realidad, estoy segura de que en muchas ocasiones eres tú la que saca todo de contexto… cómo ahora. ¿En verdad creías que me gustaba Li? ¿No me conoces acaso?

\- Al parecer no. Nunca imaginé que te gustara… - sus manos taparon mi boca de nuevo y suspiré agotada.

\- ¡Cállate por dios!

\- Vale, vale… pero es que tampoco lo vi venir… eres una caja de sorpresas, Tomy. – ella sólo resopló rodando los ojos y tomó asiento en la cama de nuevo.

\- Lo único que digo, es que tú ves al Li molesto e irracional y dejas a un lado al Shaoran sensible y atento.

\- Ese Shaoran no existe…

\- Oh, sí lo hace. ¿Olvidas como te defendió en la pelea con esos tres idiotas del club de baloncesto? ¿O cómo se enfadó cuando supo lo de tu cabello? ¿Y cuándo se metió con la profesora de matemáticas sólo para que no te humillara? ¿Tampoco ves cómo te sigue con la mirada a todos lados y se ríe contigo? Lo he visto hablando con algunas chicas de vez en vez y deja que te diga que con ninguna se ríe así.

\- Contigo lo hace…

\- Es cierto. Hablamos mucho. ¿Pero sabes? Siempre hablamos de ti… - la miré sin creerme una sola palabra. – Me pregunta muchas cosas… Sobre tu pasado, los problemas que tienes en clase. Se preocupa por si te están molestando aún… y a su modo, actúa en consecuencia. Le caes bien, Sak. Y creo que la cosa cada vez irá a más… Y el beso de hoy confirma mis teorías con el pequeño lobo. Y en cuanto a las que tengo contigo… bueno, digamos que tus celos de antes, también me dicen que algo sientes por ese cachorrito chino…

\- Son imaginaciones tuyas. Li sólo cumple con su papel, y yo no estoy celosa. Me molesta su actitud desenfadada, es todo.

\- ¿A sí?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno… el tiempo dirá Sak… el tiempo dirá. Y estoy convencida de que me dará la razón.

Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambas nos quedáramos en silencio y una cabeza castaña asomó por ella. Di un salto y mi corazón se aceleró haciendo que el monitor se volviera loco. Tomoyo miró el aparato y dejó escapar una risa alegre.

\- Ya claro… imaginaciones mías… Calma tus latidos o el lobito se dará cuenta de cuanto te afecta su presencia.

Shaoran Li entró en el cuarto con ojos preocupados y la cabeza gacha y yo quería que la tierra me tragara. Porqué tras esa conversación no me sentía con fuerzas de encararle. Miré al techo y suspiré. Sin duda dios debía odiarme mucho…

\- Les dejo a solas. Avisaré a las chicas de que estás bien. – mi mano aferró la suya inconscientemente. Tiré de ella y le susurré al oído, suplicante.

\- No me dejes a solas con él… por favor.

\- Ay, caperucita… no le tengas miedo al lobo feroz. O te dará un buen mordisco. Aunque no creo que te molestara mucho… ¿verdad?

.

**Continuará… **

.

**Notas de la autora: ¡Y aquí lo dejo! Jajajaja. No me maten, por favor y díganme que les ha gustado. Por alguna razón a mi me encanta, pero tengo unos gustos curiosos, así que. Jajajaja. ¿Les pareció bien el inicio del capítulo? Era como estar en la cabeza de rayo mcqueen, jajajaja. En fin, parece que la cosa avanza y ahora sí que nuestro lobo no va a dejar a la cereza ni a sol ni a sombra. ¿Y se esperaban lo de Tomy? Tenía un par de opciones como su amor, pero al final me decidí por nuestro adorable y celoso Touya. ¿Será correspondida o Eriol tendrá que consolarla? Jajajaja. Eso lo sé yo, y ustedes lo sabrán algún día. Jajajaja. Un beso y nos leemos pronto. De nuevo gracias por su apoyo. Arigatooooooo.**

.

_Aquí les dejo respuesta a sus reviews sin loguin:_

.

_Magda: ¡Hola! Espero que Shao ya no te parezca tan idiota, jajajaja. Ya ves que drama te he dado en este capítulo, y amor también. Aunque puede que familiar, jajajaja. Pero falta poco para ver crecer la temperatura entre esos dos lentos. Jajajaja. Un beso muy muy grande y gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar. _

_Guadalupe: ¿Gritaste síiiiii esta vez? Jajajaja. Mira que he sido puntual, jajajaja. Gracias por tus amables palabras, amiga. Y espero que te siga gustando el drama, las hormonas y todo. Jajajaja. Un beso muy muy grande y ya me dirás que opinas de esta actualización. ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!_

_Chiitsuki: Pues ya ves que el lobo dejo de mostrar los dientes para abrir un poco su corazón a la verdad, pero le queda un largo camino a la redención, jajaja. Espero que me perdones por ser tan injusta con Sak, pero ya ves, me va el drama. Un beso muy muy grande y nos seguimos leyendo por aquí. Gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar, de verdad. Arigatoooo_

_Guest: Sigo, sigo. Jajajajajaja_

_Pi: No golpees a Shao… que ya ves que el pobre también lo pasa mal… jajajajaja. Y Sakura es tan densa, que le espera un largo camino de sufrimeinto, te lo digo yo. No, Eriol no está enamorado de Sakura en este fic (así les doy un respiro de E+S, jajajaja) pero ya ves que siempre siente afecto por ella. Espero que te gustara el capitulo y que me digas tu más sincera opinión. Un beso y nos seguimos leyendo por aquí. _

_Ashley: Uoooo, te has pegado un buen maratón entonces, jajajaja. ¿No te encanta coger un fic cuando ya va un poco avanzado? Cuando a mí me pasa, me paso una noche en vela leyendo, jajajaja. Aunque luego pasa factura. Pero me alegro mucho mucho de que te guste y sigas leyendo y espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado. Un super mega beso y nos leemos por aquí. Arigatoooo_

_Hivari: Pues ya ves que empieza el camino de la redención. A ver si le sale bien al pobre, aunque con lo dura de mollera que es Sak… tenemos para rato. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y por tus amables comentarios. Un beso muy grande. _

_Sara: (mis dos mejores amigas se llaman Sara, jajajaja, sí sí, las dos) Espero que no te piques conmigo mujer, jajajaja, ya ves que intento ser puntual. Un beso y espero que este capítulo te gustara. Nos leemos pronto. _

_Ksakura Rostran: Ya ves que las musas están conmigo, o eso creo, al menos a mi me gusta el resultado, jajajaja. Shaoran empieza a darse cuenta, a ver si Sakura deja de ser tan terca y le abre un poquito su corazón. Gracias por leer siempre y seguimos hablando por aquí amiga. Un super abrazo. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas de la autora: Y aquí estoy con mi nueva actualización. Siento la espera, pero en verdad llevo un mes de Julio horrible… Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega y hablamos al final de capítulo. Un beso y un abrazo super grandes. Y muchas gracias por su gran apoyo.**

.

**Mi fan número 246**

.

**Capítulo doce**

.

_En la palma de su mano_

.

Siempre había odiado el olor de los hospitales. Era una mezcla de tantos productos químicos, que me resultaba imposible definir cuál de ellos era el más desagradable. Intentaban disimular el hedor con algún tipo de ambientador, pero eso sólo lo empeoraba haciendo que el picor en mi nariz fuera casi insoportable. Pero toda mi incomodidad se fue al garete en cuanto la vi. Sakura estaba ligeramente sonrojada y tenía los ojos más brillantes que nunca. Un vendaje exageradamente grande le cubría la frente y casi no pude evitar reírme por lo despeinada que se veía. Pero la situación no era para tomársela a risa, y es que Sakura había sido sometida a un coma durante casi dos días. ¿El motivo? Mi puta torpeza. Y es que aún no comprendía como no había podido cogerla a tiempo. Agaché la cabeza, sintiéndome de nuevo la peor mierda del mundo y oí a Daidouji disculpándose con ella por salir de allí huyendo. Luego me aparté para dejarla salir y lo último que vi antes de centrar toda mi atención en la paciente, fue la sonrisa pícara de Tomy y como me guiñaba un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez solos, cerré los puños y tomé aire cargándome de fuerzas para encarar a la castaña. Pero lo cierto es que sentía pavor por cómo podía desarrollarse esa conversación. Sakura y yo no habíamos quedado en los mejores términos antes de que todo esto pasara (para ser exactos, la había besado a la fuerza, le había abierto mi puto corazón diciéndole lo que en verdad pensaba de ella y como respuesta Sak me había mandado a tomar viento justo unos segundos antes de su caída). Así que no tenía la menor idea de en qué estado me encontraría a la chica. ¿Seguiría enfadada por el beso? ¿Estaría asustada? ¿Avergonzada? O puede, que me mandara a freír espárragos de nuevo. O quizá… ¿Me culparía? Estaba en su derecho.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie bloqueando la entrada toda una vida? Por qué me darán el alta en veinticuatro horas y necesitaré pasar por esa puerta… - parpadeé un par de veces, pero una sonrisa brotó de mis labios de forma inconsciente.

\- Veo que el santo porrazo que te diste no te ha quitado ese sentido del humor tan malo que tienes…

\- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! Don sarcasmos… - al fin la miré a los ojos y ambos sonreímos, un poco más tranquilos. Había tensión, eso seguro. Pero al menos no se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Mis pasos me dirigieron solos a la silla que había ocupado segundos antes Tomoyo y tomé asiento temblando como una hoja.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo te sientes?

\- Como si un tren de mercancías hubiera cambiado su itinerario para pasar por mi cabeza. Pero aparte de eso, soy la viva imagen de la salud. ¿O no tengo una apariencia maravillosa? Mírame bien. Resplandezco como una moneda nueva.

\- Yo diría más bien que pareces una momia del antiguo Egipto. ¿Ese vendaje es normal o has pedido un nuevo disfraz para Halloween? – su mano me golpeó en el hombro, y al fin pude respirar tranquilo. Era la Sakura de siempre. La Sakura que yo quería, perdón, admiraba.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías. – sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y no pude evitar tomar su mano entre las mías. Dejé ir un hondo suspiro y empecé a jugar con mis dedos, haciendo círculos en el dorso de su mano derecha. Esperaba que se tensara, o que la apartara bruscamente, pero sólo se quedó quieta, mirándome fijamente. – Lo siento mucho Sakura… yo… no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando te vi caer… yo… estaba… - noté la presión de su mano en la mía y callé, porqué empezaba a sentir mi voz ridículamente temblorosa. Me sentía tan culpable…

\- ¿Acaso estás disculpándote por esto? ¡Eres de lo que no hay, Shaoran! No te disculpas cuando debes hacerlo, y pides perdón por cosas que no son culpa tuya… eres todo un caso. ¿lo sabías?

La miré boqueando como un pez y sintiéndome un tremendo imbécil. Toda la sangre se me fue a la cabeza y sentí mis mejillas arder. ¿Por qué? Porqué su voz melosa e infantil había pronunciado mi nombre de pila. Tan simple como eso. ¡Qué gilipollas era! Qué ridículo y absurdo me sentía cuando Sakura rondaba cerca. Esa niña podía con mi cordura, en verdad. Y ni siquiera comprendía porqué. Joder… algo muy malo estaba pasando conmigo… algo que debía descubrir.

\- Yo… me has llamado Shaoran… - Sakura rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza despeinando aún más su cabello y aguantando a duras penas un pequeño gesto de dolor. En verdad parecía que le dolía mucho la cabeza.

\- Y eso es todo lo que has oído de la maldita conversación… eres tan narcisista… Dios, dame paciencia, porqué si me das fuerza, lo mato.

\- No soy narcisista – mentira - Es que dijiste que para ti sería siempre Li… eres tú la que cambia de idea cual veleta.

\- ¿Prefieres que te llame Li? Puedo hacerlo.

\- No he dicho eso. Yo…

\- ¡Está bien! Dios… qué difícil eres…

\- ¿Yo soy el difícil? ¡Sólo me he sentado en esta silla para disculparme y decirte que me siento tremendamente culpable por todo lo que ha pasado estos días y tú no esperas dos segundos que ya estás reclamándome todo lo que hago mal! – ambos nos miramos fijamente con la respiración acelerada y sin poder contener-nos, estallamos en carcajadas. Éramos como dos putos críos peleando a todas horas. – Maldita sea Sak… yo solo… me asustaste ¿vale? Tu herida se veía muy profunda y no dejabas de sangrar… para cuando logré llevarte a la enfermería estabas más pálida que una muerta… pasé mucho miedo… yo… no vuelvas a hacerme algo así en la vida… - vi como agachaba la cabeza y empezaba a jugar con las sabanas. Para cuando habló, su voz parecía totalmente distinta. Era suave y dulce, como un susurro del viento.

\- Yo… lo siento. No era mi intención desmayarme ¿sabes? Ni tampoco abrirme la cabeza con un banco de cemento… nunca quise que esto pasara…

\- Me lo imagino… - su vista se alzó y tragué saliva al ver esos ojos jade brillantes y fijos en mí. Y por un segundo, quise volver a besarla. Que demonios por un segundo, quería hacerlo desde que había entrado en la puta habitación. Pero me contuve esa vez. No podía seguir actuando como un animal desbocado cuando estaba cerca de ella. Mis hormonas no debían dominarme. Al final tendría razón ese idiota de Hiraguisawa y tenía un fetiche por las de tipo aniñado.

\- Pero, ya que pasó… me alegro de que estuvieras conmigo. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, lo cierto es que te debo una – casi me quedé en shock tras esas palabras. ¿Era cosa mía, o Sakura estaba dándome las gracias? ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera la había cogido…

\- Yo… no entiendo.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes?

\- Creí que estarías molesta conmigo… ni siquiera pude cogerte. Te golpeaste la cabeza por mi culpa.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! Me golpeé la cabeza porqué me mareé, eso es todo. Y por lo que me han dicho, tú me llevaste a la enfermería y contuviste la hemorragia. De no ser por ti y tu rápida reacción, todo podría haber ido mucho peor… - mi corazón se aceleró y pude notar que el de ella también. Una de las ventajas de tener su latido monitorizado. Sakura estaba nerviosa por mi causa y por algún motivo eso me sentó a las mil maravillas.

\- Yo sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar…

\- Puede, pero lo hiciste tú y no otro. Y te doy las gracias. – sentí de nuevo toda la sangre en mi cabeza y aparté la vista mientras tosía de forma incómoda.

\- Yo… no me las des… tendría que haberte cogido… fui demasiado lento.

\- ¡Deja eso ya, por dios! Fui yo la que me levanté a toda prisa para salir huyendo. No tienes la culpa de esto Shaoran. De ser un idiota sí, pero no de mi herida. – otra sonrisa dibujada en mí cara.

\- Así que soy un idiota… me das las gracias, y luego me llamas idiota. Qué bonito Sakura… que bonito…

\- Te lo mereces, y lo sabes. – Si, lo sabía. Nos miramos callados por unos segundos y finalmente Sakura apartó la vista para volver a hablarme en susurros – Por cierto… yo… ¿en verdad me llevaste en brazos hasta la enfermería?

\- Si. ¿Por qué? – vi como su rostro se sonrojaba aún más y el pitido del monitorizador se intensificaba de nuevo. – Vamos… ¿no me dirás que te da vergüenza? ¡Estabas sangrando como un maldito cerdo degollado! No se me ocurrió otra cosa. Además…

\- Lo sé, lo sé… no te estoy culpando. Es sólo que… las cosas ya están muy difíciles en el instituto con lo que pasó con las porristas y ahora esto… no quiero ni saber lo que dirán las locas del club de mí ahora… ¡Menudo numerito me he montado! Sangrando como una idiota y siendo salvada por el dios chino… conociendo a esas niñas tontas, dirán que lo hice expresamente para llamar tu atención. Simplemente perfecto…

Tragué pesado recordando todos los tweets, e-mails y artículos que se habían publicado por internet estos días y sentí nauseas. ¿Cómo le decía yo a Sakura todo lo que se estaba diciendo de nosotros en esos momentos? ¡Simplemente no podía! Se moriría de angustia y ahora era lo que menos necesitaba. No, debía contener el puto caos que se había formado antes de que volviera al dichoso instituto. Por suerte hoy era sábado y tenía un par de días para pensar qué debía hacer el condenado lunes cuando nos incorporáramos a las clases. O al menos, preparar el discurso que le contaría a Sakura para tranquilizarla sobre todo el tema. Lo que menos quería, era ponerla más nerviosa.

\- No quiero que pienses en eso ahora. Yo me ocuparé de todo lo que puedan decir esas idiotas. Nadie te hará nada. Lo juro. – vi como su rostro se ensombrecía y me di cuenta de que ya había hablado de más. Tendría que haberle dicho que todo estaba bien y punto – Además, no nos vio mucha gente, estábamos en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca. Y no es como si fuera algo vergonzoso… te caíste, es todo. Podría pasarle a cualquiera.

\- ¡Me abrí la cabeza por un desmayo! Es patético.

\- No Sakura, fue un accidente. Y no fue por un simple desmayo y lo sabes… yo… tu padre me ha contado tu situación… Lo siento. No lo sabía…

\- ¿Qué te ha contado?

\- Bueno… el diagnostico que te hicieron hace un año.

\- Joder, no soy una muñeca frágil que se rompe por cualquier tontería… ha sido mala suerte, es todo. ¡Estoy bien! – miré el monitor que se había vuelto loco y Sakura se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

\- No quería decir que fueras frágil… sólo quería remarcar que no ha sido culpa tuya, Sak. Tu enfermedad…

\- ¡No estoy enferma! Es una tontería absurda, mal diagnosticada y sin sentido. ¡Puedo correr y hacer ejercicio sin caer desmayada! Lo que ha pasado, no… no… - Jamás había visto a Sakura tan alterada, y no quería que se tensara más, por lo que tomé su mano de nuevo y paré su discurso antes de que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

\- Lo siento. Sak… no quería decir eso. Yo…

\- ¡Es que he estado sometida a mucho estrés! Sólo eso. ¿vale? Entre el trabajo, los estudios, los extras del estúpido director y todo lo del club de fans voy algo estresada… pero es sólo eso… no tiene nada que ver con mi puto corazón.

\- Vale.

\- Sí, porque no sé qué te habrá dicho mi padre, pero yo…

\- Sakura, vale. He dicho que vale. – tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme. Poco a poco su corazón se fue calmando y sentí su respiración en mi rostro. Esas preciosas esmeraldas temblaban de puro miedo y perturbación y sabía que yo era el culpable, otra vez.

\- Estoy bien. No soy tan frágil…

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿A sí?

\- Sí, joder. Sé que eres la tía más fuerte de todo Tomoeda.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda Shaoran! ¡Sólo te burlas de mí y me das la razón como a los tontos para que me calle!

\- Puede, pero también te he visto pelear contra tes gigantes para defender a tu mejor amiga. Así que sé de lo que hablo. Además, te veo en el gimnasio sobrellevando un grupo de mocosos impertinentes sin problemas y también sé que dejaste a la pobre Sato a más de quince segundos de distancia en la carrera de atletismo. ¡Corres como el puto demonio Sak! Eso no lo hace una chica débil y frágil – vi el sonrojo crecer en esas preciosas mejillas y sonreí de lado. - Sí… sé perfectamente cómo eres Sak, es lo que intentaba decirte antes de que todo esto pasara. Sí alguien conoce lo fuerte y dura que puedes llegar a ser, soy yo. Lo he visto en primera fila. – aparté un mechón de cabello que le rozaba la mejilla y suspiré, perdido en la confusión de esa mirada turquesa.

\- Estás tomándome el pelo de nuevo.

\- No Sak. Te digo lo que pienso. Nada más. Debería haberlo hecho mucho antes…

\- Yo… - me di cuenta de lo cursi que sonaba todo eso y carraspeé, alejándome un poco.

\- Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza… sigo pensando que pareces una niña de primaria torpe y cabezota y que deberían lavarte esa boca con jabón.

\- ¡Serás! ¡Lo que hay que oír!

\- Pero… a pesar de todo, me caes bien y… en cierto modo, te aprecio. Así que, por centésima vez te lo pido, déjame ayudarte a partir de ahora y… bueno… si tú quieres, podemos intentar… no sé… Dejar de fingirlo todo y ser… ¿amigos? – aparté mi mirada sintiéndome un idiota redomado, pero no lamentaba mis palabras. En verdad ansiaba llevarme bien con esa niña testaruda. Y si para ello debía rebajarme y pedir disculpas, lo haría. Oí su risa y no pude evitar sentirme confundido.

\- ¿Es que acaso estamos en párvulos? ¿En serio me estas pidiendo ser amigos?

\- ¡Oye! ¿Ahora quién se burla de quién? – Una vez más esa risa cantarina brotó de sus labios y suspiré de puro alivio.

\- Pero mira que eres raro, Li…

\- Shaoran. – sus hombros se relajaron y pude ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un modo encantador.

\- Está bien… Shaoran…

\- Así me gusta. No me hagas repetirlo más.

\- Vale. Pero que conste que seguiré llamándote perro chino cuando me apetezca, creo que te va como anillo al dedo.

\- ¿A sí? Pues prepárate para un montón de motes empalagosos por mi parte. Siempre que tengamos público, te llamaré "mi flor" "mi peluche" "mi pequeña gatita remolona" y…

\- Vale, vale. Me hago una idea. Volvemos a nuestra rutina del gato y el ratón, lo pillo. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vas a seguir acosándome como un puto novio celoso? ¿No voy a librarme de ti ni queriendo?

\- Sak… ya te lo dije una vez. No te vas a librar de mí. Ni en mil vidas… - No… era demasiado orgulloso, egoísta y testarudo para dejarla marchar. Y ambos lo sabíamos.

\- Ay, señor. ¡Qué dios nos pille confesados!

Le sonreí cariñosamente y por primera vez desde que toda esta mierda pasó, me sentí relajado. Ella estaba bien. Juguetona y malhablada, como siempre. Y al parecer al fin habíamos dado un paso en la buena dirección. Y me sentía tremendamente satisfecho porqué al parecer me había perdonado por el beso (qué fue increíble, por cierto) y ni siquiera me culpaba de su caída. Así que… ¿qué podía ir mal? El teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo avisándome de un nuevo tweet sediento de sangre inocente y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Ah, sí… eso.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado sólo para encontrarme con Daidouji en el corredor. Las enfermeras habían vuelto y tenían que hacerle un par de pruebas a Sakura, por lo que decidí salir de la habitación a pesar de lo a gusto que me sentía con mi adorada paciente. Y allí estaba Tomy, con el rostro blanco como la cera y con un teléfono en su mano derecha. Obviamente había recibido la misma alerta que yo en su móvil. Levantó sus ojos violetas y me miró asustada.

\- No puede ser… esto…

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero…

\- Lo resolveremos. Tranquila.

\- Shaoran… esto es demasiado para que puedas resolverlo… esta vez se han pasado. – me acerqué a ella y miré el artículo que estaba leyendo en su smartphone. Era del maldito club de fans, aunque claro, no lo publicaban en la revista o la web del instituto, sino en un foro privado de chats que habían organizado a través de Facebook y al que habían titulado "Del color del chocolate". Pero mira que eran unas idiotas cursis – ¡Todo lo que dicen es una locura!

Y en verdad lo era. Había seguido el foro a través de Eriol desde hacía meses, pero la actividad había crecido estos dos últimos días y no en el buen sentido. Ambos estábamos pasmados por la imaginación y la crueldad de esas niñatas. El problema era que, como usaban seudónimos, no podíamos acusar a nadie. Aunque en mi interior sabía quién estaba moviendo los hilos de esas estúpidas marionetas sin cerebro. Leí el título del comentario y me mordí el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. ("¿Perra o zorra?") Sentí la rabia crecer en mi pecho al pensar que, por desgracia, ni siquiera era el más cruel hasta la fecha. Podía soportar a la gente hablando sobre mí, pero que se metieran con ella, de ese modo y por mi culpa… me hervía la sangre y me mataba la puta culpa.

\- Encontraré la manera de solucionarlo Tomy, lo prometo.

\- Shaoran… no es que no confíe en ti… pero esto es horrible… ¿has leído todos los chats y publicaciones?

\- Sí…

\- Dicen que Sakura causó la caída de las porristas y que la chica no podrá volver al equipo en dos meses por culpa de su incompetencia. También insinúan que fue a posta porqué Matsuo se acercó a ti en clase de lengua y Sakura estaba celosa. – pensé en lo que decía, y era verdad, la chica que se lesionó en la actuación se había acercado a mí en un par de ocasiones para hacerme un par de preguntas de clase, pero ni siquiera habíamos cruzado más de diez palabras.

\- Lo sé. Esto es una locura. Pero son disparates fáciles de desmentir.

\- Yo no lo creo… Este artículo es pura fantasía incendiaria. Y por lo que estoy viendo, es de los más suaves… ¿has leído los comentarios del abrazo "abrasador" de Sakura y Yukito en la línea de meta? ¡Están locas!

Cerré los puños al recordar ese momento, porqué exageración o no, sí era cierto que me sentí traicionado cuando la vi en brazos de ese capullo cuatro ojos. ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo entendía. Puede que simplemente supiera que era una humillación pública que tu novia se abrazara en plena competición a un tipo universitario frente a tus putos ojos.

\- Dicen que se manosearon por todas partes y que Sakura le dio un morreo en toda la puta boca. ¡Y una mierda! Si Yuki solo es un amigo de la familia, fue un abrazo sin ninguna mala intención… y mira este comentario de una tal joya del Nilo… _"Kinomoto es una zorra desalmada capaz de besar a un universitario frente a los ojos de nuestro amado dios chino. ¿Qué se ha creído esa perra? Deberían darle a esa estúpida su merecido, y no me refiero a un castigo suave, sino a una lección memorable que la ponga en su lugar, que es la basura" _– cerré los ojos y controlé mis nervios a duras penas. - Dios… esas harpías están locas… ¿Cómo puede una persona escribir algo así de alguien que ni siquiera conoce? Porqué ya te digo yo que esto no lo ha escrito ninguna de nuestras amigas cercanas… Además…no lo entiendo. Si ni siquiera fue un abrazo romántico.

En eso discrepaba totalmente, pero no iba a admitirlo. Ese abrazo había sido un gran error por parte de la castaña. Era más que previsible lo que dirían esas idiotas del tema y temía seriamente las consecuencias que traería a corto y largo plazo. Pero una vez más, no iba a ser yo quién se lo dijera a ella, ni tampoco a Daidouji. Ya estaba demasiado asustada.

\- No importa lo que digan. Pasado mañana hay clases y me ocuparé de cerrarles a todos la boca.

\- ¿Vas a enfrentarlas directamente?

\- Si hace falta… lo haré.

\- No creo que sea buena idea. Si actúas cómo si te importara, será peor. Parecerá que en verdad te afectó ese abrazo.

\- ¡Es que me afectó! – sentí como la respiración se me aceleraba y cerré los ojos maldiciéndome a mí mismo por bocazas. ¿No acababa de decir que no iba a admitirlo? A la mierda. – Es decir… yo… claro que me afectó. Sakura estaba feliz por la victoria y entiendo que no pensara en las consecuencias, de verdad… Pero… ponte en nuestro lugar… en "mí" lugar. ¡Todos creen que es mi novia y que la quiero! No puede ir abrazando a otro frente a todo el instituto como si nada… para ellos es una falta de respeto, una traición. Piensa en cómo me sentiría yo si estuviera saliendo con ella de verdad. Piensa en cómo te sentirías tú si el chico que teóricamente te gusta se abraza a una universitaria frente a tus ojos y los de todo el puto instituto. Claro que me afectó… sé que he quedado como un gilipollas cuernudo frente a todo el puto instituto y que el lunes todas me dirán frases como "pobrecito, tu novia no te quiere. Yo puedo consolarte".

\- Eso no…

\- Y además… yo no creo que fuera un abrazo de amigos… Sakura está enamorada de ese tipo. Me lo admitió ella misma. Y tú también lo sabes. – los ojos astutos de Tomoyo me analizaron con cautela, pero decidió estar callada y sólo suspiró. - ¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar negarlo?

\- ¿Para qué? Sakura es demasiado obvia con sus sentimientos y tú mismo dices que te lo confesó. No tiene sentido negar lo evidente y puede que sea verdad… fue una temeridad abrazarlo en público. – Por alguna razón, que Tomoyo me diera la razón sin siquiera protestar, aún me enfureció más.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – la vi parpadear, pero se recuperó muy rápido de su asombro.

\- ¿Desde cuándo qué? ¿Desde cuándo está enamorada de Yuki? – asentí con la cabeza y la vi reflexionar su respuesta – No lo sé exactamente… supongo que desde siempre. Yuki ha estado por casa desde que tengo memoria. Es el mejor amigo de Touya y siempre nos ha ayudado en todo. A Sakura y a mí. Es un buen chico, dulce y cariñoso, especialmente con Sak. Pero… dudo que sienta lo mismo por ella. La ve como una hermana pequeña, igual que Touya.

\- Yo no lo creo. Ese tipo se trae algo con Sakura… lo sé. Y tengo miedo de que esas idiotas lo utilicen de modo enfermizo contra ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A qué pueden ir también a por Yukito?

\- No importa. Por qué no dejaré que le hagan nada a Sak. De verdad. Esta situación empezó por culpa mía y la protegeré. Como sea. – sentí la mano de Tomoyo en mi hombro, pero no pude mirarla a la cara. No con tantos sentimientos confusos taladrándome el cerebro.

\- Te ayudaremos. No estás sólo, y lo sabes. Hiraguisawa y Yamasaki están ayudando leyendo todo lo que esas locas van publicando y desmintiendo sus comentarios. Y Naoko está buscando una forma de identificar a las personas que han publicado los comentarios más incendiarios para denunciarlo directamente al director. Y yo intentaré enterarme de lo que planea Hatsumomo.

\- No creo que planee nada concreto ahora mismo, Tomy. El maldito club ya está haciendo lo que ella quiere. No podemos evitar que insulten y calumnien a Sakura. Pero si podemos defenderla y estar a su lado. Y yo hablaré con el director. Hay que cerrar ese maldito club de una vez.

\- Pero… ¿cómo? No podemos relacionar los chats con el club de periodismo. Al menos no aún. Y los artículos que se han publicado en la revista del instituto no hablan de ti o de Sakura de forma específica, incluso la dejan como la ganadora indiscutible de la competición. Puede que estén desquiciadas y locas, pero no son tan tontas.

\- Encontraremos la forma. Yo encontraré la forma. Lo cierto es que ya estaba pensando en ello antes de todo esto… ¿sabes? Yo quería que tú fueras la nueva presidenta cuando Hatsumomo se graduara, pero… ahora pienso que con eso no será suficiente. Hay que cambiar la estrategia y cerrarlo.

\- Ya veo. ¿De eso querías hablar cuando quedamos para ir a tomar un helado?

\- Sí.

\- Ya… supongo que debería haberlo imaginado… pero yo no formo parte del club. Aunque podría unirme sin dificultades. Y ahora que lo dices no sería una mala idea. No podré llevar el diseño por la política que tienen de contratar sólo a externos, pero… si me hago cercana a Hatsumomo… - Y se calló. Esa cabecita estaba trabajando a mil por hora, y sabía exactamente lo que estaba tramando.

\- No, Tomy. Hatsumomo no es idiota. Ya debe saber que vives con Sakura.

\- Lo sé. Pero puedo hacerle creer que la odio. Que le tengo celos y envidia porqué estoy enamorada de ti. ¿no? Si piensa que en verdad quiero hacerle daño, me incluirá en sus planes y podremos contrarrestarlos – la miré con la boca abierta. ¿Estaba loca?

\- No creo que sea buena idea y puede que con ello aún compliquemos más las cosas.

\- ¿Tú puedes fingir ser su novio para protegerla, pero yo no puedo engañar a Hatsumomo para hacerlo?

\- Es peligroso y te vas a poner en el punto de mira tú también. No quiero causar más problemas a nadie. Menos a ti, Tomy.

\- Me subestimas. Soy mucho más lista que esa niña de papá. – tomé su mano y la obligué a mirarme. Podía ver la determinación en sus delicados ojos violetas y supe al instante que ya había tomado su decisión y que nada de lo que yo dijera la haría cambiar de idea.

\- Está bien, pero te ayudaré. ¿vale? Planearemos esto juntos y lo haremos bien. Hablaré esta tarde con Eriol. Es el rey de las intrigas…

\- Todo un espía inglés. – le sonreí algo más aliviado, pero la presencia maligna de un individuo a mis espaldas me hizo voltear.

\- Quita tus manos de playboy chino de Tomoyo. – rodé los ojos y me giré completamente para encarar a Touya Kinomoto.

\- No saques conclusiones erróneas, Kinomoto. Sólo estábamos hablando. – el idiota que Sakura tenía por hermano me apartó con brusquedad y se situó frente a la chica con ojos de puro odio.

\- Puede que engañes a mi padre con tu actuación perfecta de novio afligido, pero yo sé lo que eres, Li. Te he investigado muy bien.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué soy?

\- Un puto niñato que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere. Juegas con las tías hasta que te cansas de ellas. Y no dejaré que Sakura caiga en tus garras. Ni tampoco Tomoyo. ¿Lo entiendes? Aléjate de mi hermana y de Tomy o te partiré esa cara de niño de papá que tienes. – rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos clamando por paciencia.

\- No voy a alejarme de Sakura. Te guste o no, estoy saliendo con tu hermana, Kinomoto. Y nada de lo que digas va a cambiarlo. – su dedo se clavó en mi pecho y lo aparté por instinto de un manotazo. Pero eso sólo lo enfureció más. Sus manos cogieron el cuello de mi camisa y tuve que contenerme para no defenderme con un buen derechazo.

\- ¡Touya! Basta… por favor. – Tomoyo se puso a nuestro lado con cara de pánico y no pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa ladina.

\- Oh, vamos Kinomoto. ¿No ves que asustas a Tomoyo? Además, no es cómo si pudieras vencerme. No sabes con quién te estas metiendo. – su rostro se acercó tanto que pensé que iba a darme un cabezazo.

\- Mira niñato, no me importa lo importante que sea tu jodida familia ni los humos que te gastas. Mi hermana lo es todo para mí ¿comprendes? Haré lo que esté en mi mano para que sea feliz y eso incluye eliminar a tipos capullos como tú. Además, ni siquiera te quiere.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Simplemente lo sé. Sólo hay que miraros dos segundos para darse cuenta… no sé a qué juegas, ni comprendo que hace Sakura siguiéndote el rollo. Pero te digo una cosa. La conozco más que a mí mismo, y sé que mi hermana está enamorada de otro.

\- Entonces, puede que sea tu hermana la que juega conmigo y no yo. ¿No lo has pensado? Puede que yo sea el enamorado idiota que la persigue y ella se aproveche de eso.

\- ¡Hijo de…!

\- ¡Touya! No está hablando en serio y lo sabes… para.

\- No Tomy, no sé lo que se traen ustedes, pero no me gusta. Sakura no me había mentido nunca. Y desde que este tipo chino la ronda, todo son intrigas, mentiras y farsas. Ella esta deprimida y exhausta y ahora ha pasado toda esta mierda. ¡No voy a continuar callado viendo como este tipo la destruye!

\- Eso no es culpa de Shaoran…

\- ¿A no? ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces defendiéndole? ¿A caso no ves el daño que le hace a Sakura? Creía que velabas por ella, Tomy… creía que podía contar contigo para cuidar de Sakura… Pero te has dejado hipnotizar por una puta cara bonita- vi la luz apagarse en la mirada de mi amiga y por primera vez quise golpear en serio al tipo.

\- Eso no es justo…

\- ¿Qué no es justo? ¿Qué me ocultas Tomy y por qué? Joder, somos familia. ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¡Soy prácticamente tu hermano mayor! ¿Qué está pasando en ese instituto? ¿Por qué mi hermana va a las clases como un puto cerdo va al matadero? ¡Maldita sea Tomy! ¡Es mi hermana y está sufriendo! ¡Cuéntamelo! - Tomoyo cerró los ojos por el grito y dio un salto sobre sí misma. Y no pude contenerme más. Aparté a Kinomoto de un empujón y le encaré, poniendo mi cuerpo como escudo entre ambos. Sentí las manos de Tomy en mi espalda, pero no iba a dejarla indefensa frente a ese gigante idiota.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Tomoyo no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro. Lo único que hace mañana, tarde y noche es velar por tu hermana. No dejas de llamarme mocoso y niñato, pero eres tú el que actúa como un puto adolescente hiriendo a tu propia familia.

\- Shaoran… da igual… por favor…

\- No, Tomy. No pienso dejar que este idiota te grite, por muy hermanastro tuyo que sea. – la ira iba creciendo en esos ojos castaños y me preparé para lo peor. Pero para mi sorpresa, Touya Kinomoto dejó ir todo el aire de sus pulmones y miró con tristeza a Tomoyo.

\- No te entiendo Tomy … últimamente no eres la chica que conocía y me decepcionas. No sabes cuánto…

Casi pude sentir el corazón de la chica quebrarse y me jodió en el alma no poder hacer nada. A fin de cuentas, era una pelea familiar y no era nadie para entrometerme. Aunque de nuevo sabía que todo eso, también era por mi culpa. Sin mí esta conversación jamás habría tenido lugar. Sin mí, los Kinomoto no estarían preocupados por su hija pequeña. Ambos le vimos partir y un sollozo me alteró.

\- Joder… no llores Tomy…

\- Yo… no… - y el sollozo se convirtió en llanto. – Perdona… no es culpa tuya… es que… - vi cómo se llevaba las manos a la cara y ni lo pensé. La abracé contra mi pecho y acaricié su cabeza con cuidado.

\- Perdona… pero sí que es culpa mía… si no hubiera metido a Sakura en todo esto ella no estaría tan deprimida y ese idiota no estaría tan preocupado… - ella siguió sollozando y ya no supe que añadir. Así que me quedé a su lado, simplemente haciéndole compañía hasta que se calmara un poco. Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente se apartó, un poco más relajada. No era común verla tan alterada, claro que tampoco llevábamos mucho de conocernos para poder dar fe de mis palabras. - ¿Mejor?

\- Sí, perdona. Es que… bueno, Touya nunca me había hablado así.

\- Está dolido y enfadado conmigo, no contigo. Seguro que ahora se está dando de patadas por idiota. Ya se le pasará. Ese tipo es todo genio y mal humor, no se controla y dice lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza. – una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios y la miré sin comprender.

\- En eso se parece a ti… actuáis sin pensar… - quise ofenderme por el comentario, pero no podía negar que tenía razón. Al menos últimamente esa era mi especialidad, meter la pata por hablar sin siquiera pensar. Así que sólo le gruñí a modo de respuesta. – Sé que no es algo personal. Se me pasará, y a él también. Y volveremos a la normalidad. Tranquilo. Además, ni siquiera te culpo de esto Shao… sólo es un malentendido. Mañana estará solucionado.

\- ¿Tú crees? Porqué yo lo he visto muy cabreado, puede que le lleve un mes o dos…

\- Oye, se supone que tienes que animarme… ¿o no?

\- Perdona… tienes razón. Y sino intentaré… no sé, hablar con él o algo. ¿Y si le contamos la verdad?

\- ¿Ahora? Te mataría. No… creo que sería peor y Sakura no lo aceptará. Además, fui yo quien dijo que eras el novio de Sakura en plena cena familiar. Esto es culpa mía, no tuya.

\- Pero… - sus dedos taparon mi boca una vez más y rodé los ojos. ¿Por qué hacía siempre eso?

\- Es cosa mía. ¿Vale? Ya me he desahogado. Esto es algo personal. No te metas. – asentí con la cabeza y miré de nuevo la puerta. Esas enfermeras se estaban tardando mucho.

\- ¿Irá todo bien?

\- ¿Con Sakura? Tranquilo. Sólo se aseguran de que no haya incidencias porqué mañana van a darle el alta por petición de Touya. Sakura lo pasa muy mal en los hospitales y él se hará cargo de vigilar sus constantes desde casa.

\- ¿Y puede hacer eso?

\- Sí. Touya está en su quinto año de medicina, puede hacerse cargo. Y todos sabemos que sólo hace esto por ella…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Tomoyo tomó asiento en una silla, ahuyentando las últimas lágrimas de sus mejillas, y dejó ir un hondo suspiro que me sonó demasiado triste.

\- Fujitaka estuvo hospitalizado durante meses tras el accidente y Sakura se pasaba día y noche en esa maldita habitación. Éramos muy pequeñas y ella tenía tanto miedo de despertar y que le dijeran que algo había salido mal… Al parecer, se negaba a dormir lejos de su padre. Yo no lo recuerdo mucho, pero Touya me lo contó una vez. Sakura se quedaba cada noche en esa cama incómoda, abrazada a su padre y durmiéndose con el pitido constante de esa endemoniada máquina. Sólo era una cría, pero cuando las enfermeras le preguntaban por qué no quería irse a casa, decía que estando allí sabía que el corazón de su padre seguía latiendo.

La imagen de una pequeña niña de ojos esmeralda, abrazada al cuerpo de su padre en ese jodido hospital me dejó un sabor muy amargo. ¿Cuánto habría sufrido y qué secuelas tendría? Yo no había perdido a mis padres, y tampoco teníamos una relación estrecha. Así que me era imposible imaginar hasta qué punto esa pérdida había afectado a la castaña.

\- Debió ser muy duro.

\- Lo fue para ella. Yo no recuerdo mucho a mis padres… no eran malas personas, pero trabajaban mucho y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con mi niñera, Kaho. Cuando pienso en ellos, sólo veo sombras y rostros difusos. Así que creo que no me dolió tanto. Pero Nadesiko era modelo y podía permitirse elegir sus trabajos. Así que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa con Sakura y eran muy apegadas. Sakura aún sueña con ella muchas noches. Se levanta sudando y tarda horas en volver a conciliar el sueño. Por eso su afición a los postres. Cuando no puede dormir se levanta a hacer todo tipo de madalenas, flanes o pasteles. La relaja.

\- No sabía que se despertaba por eso…

\- Ahora lo sabes. Por eso es tan sobreprotectora y testaruda conmigo o con Touya. Sakura teme la pérdida de sus seres queridos más que a nada en este mundo…

\- Ya veo… - Tomy se incorporó como un resorte y negó con la cabeza forzando una sonrisa.

\- Vaya, he vuelto a hablar de más. Pero tranquilo, es fuerte. Mañana estará en casa. Y estará bien.

\- Lo sé. Pero si puedo ayudar en algo…

\- Ya has hecho bastante, en serio.

La respuesta me sonó a golpe bajo, cómo si Tomy lo hubiera dicho con sarcasmo, pero ambos sabíamos que no era ese tipo de comentario. En verdad la chica pensaba que todo esto no era culpa mía. Hasta parecía culparse a sí misma. A pesar de que fui yo quien lanzó a la castaña a los leones y había causado todo el estrés de su mejor amiga, Daidouji no me responsabilizaba del desmayo de Sak. Aunque yo estaba convencido de que se equivocaba en eso, porqué sí era culpa mía. Ahora lo veía claramente. Pero en algo tenía razón. No podía hacer nada sin empeorar aún más la situación. No… ahora debía centrarme en los rumores y en como cerrar ese maldito club de fans para que Sakura pudiera respirar un poco más tranquila y relajarse. Y empezaría con la hija de perra de Hatsumomo.

\- Buenas tardes, chicos – ambos nos giramos ante la voz que nos saludaba y sentí ese malestar indescriptible en la boca de mi estómago. Agaché la mirada y dejé que Tomoyo tomara el control de la situación. – Tomy… ¿Ha despertado ya?

\- Hola Yuki. Sí… está con un par de enfermeras. Todo va bien. ¿No te ha llamado Touya?

\- No. Supongo que aún estará asimilándolo todo. Ya le conoces… pierde el norte cuando se trata de su hermanita pequeña.

\- Sí. Le conozco muy bien... – sentí el nudo en la voz de Daidouji e iba a decirle algo cuando ese parásito se me adelantó.

\- ¿Tan malo ha sido? ¿Está furioso?

\- Ni te imaginas…

\- Quizá deberíamos contarle la verdad… es mejor que no saber nada. - abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué verdad? – Tsukishiro se volteó a mirarme y de repente me sentí diminuto.

\- Cómo si no lo supieras, Li. - ¿Qué demonios le había contado Tomoyo a ese tipo?

\- ¿Tomy?

\- Yo… lo siento… necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

\- ¿Lo sabe todo? – la morena asintió en silencio y yo no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la cabeza. De todas las personas en este maldito mundo, tenía que ser él el que supiera la verdad. ¡Él! – Joder Tomy…

\- No la culpes a ella. Tomoyo sólo se preocupa por Sakura. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué no me preocupa toda esta mierda?

\- No es una insinuación, Li. No me fio de ti, lo siento. Sakura se merece a alguien que la quiera y la cuide. Alguien que la conozca y sepa hacerla sonreír. Puede que Tomoyo crea que tú puedes ser esa persona especial, pero a pesar de que siempre intento ver lo mejor en las personas y sé por ella que no quisiste que esto pasara, contigo tengo una sensación extraña… y no me gusta.

\- ¿A sí? ¿No será que lo que no te gusta es tener competencia? – vi su sonrisa afable y en verdad quise partirle la cara a ese capullo. Creí que era imposible superar el odio que sentía por Touya Kinomoto, pero ahí estaba ese desgraciado para demostrarme que una vez más, estaba equivocado en algo. Y es que, si hace unos segundos quería partirle la cara al hermano de Sakura, ahora daría lo que fuera por cambiar el objetivo de mis puños y dirigirlos contra esa sonrisa falsamente amable.

\- ¿Competencia? Te confundes Li…

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Sé que algo te traes entre manos!

La puerta se abrió al fin y dos enfermeras salieron cuchicheando en voz baja. Los tres nos quedamos ahí de pie, parados y en medio de un incómodo silencio que no parecía querer terminar nunca.

\- ¡Yukito! Bienvenido. – Pero ahí estaba Fujitaka Kinomoto para aligerar la tensión. Le dio un abrazo a ese tipejo y estuvieron hablando un rato antes de que ambos entraran a ver a Sakura.

\- Se parecen. ¿verdad? – Tomoyo tomó mi mano y me sonrío comprensiva.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yukito y Fujitaka. Son muy parecidos. Su amabilidad, su sonrisa dulce, el tono de voz y esa mirada que te dice que todo va a salir bien… Ya sabes lo que dicen, que las hijas buscan novios parecidos a sus padres…

\- No sé de qué me hablas. Ese capullo no se parece en nada al padre de Sakura. – oí su risa suave y gruñí de nuevo.

\- Oh, vamos. No dejes que los celos opaquen tu juicio. - ¿Celoso yo? ¿Otra vez con esas estupideces?

\- ¿Por qué se lo contaste precisamente a él? ¿Fue por el beso que le di a Sakura?

\- En parte, sabía que Sakura estaría preocupada por lo que estaría pensando Yukito… pero lo cierto es que Yuki también es alguien muy querido para mí… así que no te pases con él. Confío mucho en Yukito, no es algo personal contra ti Shao. Y en verdad creo que puede ayudarla mucho ahora… ya sabes, animarla y estar con ella. No creo que sienta nada romántico por Sakura, pero aun así sabe cómo tratarla y siempre la hace sonreír. Y tengo que velar por mi mejor amiga… ¿sabes? Quiero cuidar de ella. Ya has oído a Touya… es prácticamente mi hermana – cerré los puños con rabia, soltando su mano con demasiada brusquedad.

\- Y crees que él puede ayudarla más que yo… ¿verdad?

\- Yo… no he dicho eso… pero ahora…

\- Eso es exactamente lo que has dicho.

\- No… Shaoran yo…

\- Déjalo Tomoyo. Me ha quedado claro. Ya veo a quién apoyas en esto – me giré sobre mí mismo y empecé a caminar en dirección a la salida.

\- ¡Shaoran!

\- Despídete de Sakura por mí.

\- ¡Espera! – sentí sus pasos tras de mí, pero no quería hablar más con ella. Joder, no quería hablar con nadie. Así que empecé a correr dejándola atrás sin dificultad alguna. Era consciente de lo patético que me veía y una vez más, no me importaba una mierda. Sólo me sentía ofuscado conmigo mismo y mi dificultad por comprender lo que estaba pasando en mi puta cabeza.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Llegué a mi diminuto apartamento sin siquiera ser consciente de la ruta que había tomado para hacerlo. Abrí la puerta y me dejé caer en el sofá, sin fuerzas. La cabeza me dolía y sentía las piernas a punto de desfallecer. ¿Había corrido hasta allí desde el puto hospital? Menudo idiota estaba echo. Rodé sobre los cojines y me quedé contemplando el techo por lo que me pareció una eternidad. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado esos días. En el abrazo de la piscina, en su sonrisa y en ese beso robado… en lo mal que me sentaba todo lo de ese idiota de Yukito… Joder, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

\- Maldita sea Sakura… ¿qué me estás haciendo?

\- Eso me gustaría saber a mí. – el corazón me dio un vuelco tan bestia que por un instante pensé que sufría un infarto. Me incorporé a toda prisa y mis brazos se pusieron en posición de defensa de forma inconsciente. – No me hagas reír, sabes que puedo contigo.

\- ¡Meiling! – mi prima levantó una mano a modo de saludo y quise ahogarla allí mismo. - ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te cueles en mi puto apartamento?!

\- No haberme echo una copia de tu llave.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Te la hiciste tú misma! – la vi cruzarse de piernas y levantar los hombros con indiferencia.

\- Ah, sí. Es verdad. Siempre olvido ese detalle. – me senté en el sofá rogando por paciencia y despeiné mi cabello aún más de lo habitual.

\- ¿Qué quieres Mei? Porqué no estoy de humor.

\- Lo sé. Últimamente nunca estás de humor, Shao.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una intervención?

\- Puede… Aunque debería haber llamado a Eriol y Takashi para eso. ¿no crees?

\- ¿Vas a ir al puto grano o tendré que sacarte de mi casa a la fuerza?

\- Oh, sería divertido ver como lo intentas.

\- Meiling… mi paciencia tiene un límite - oí sus pasos y observé como se agachaba frente a mí, poniendo sus manos en mis rodillas y clavando esos ojos rubís en los míos. Puede que mi prima fuera una pesada, pero lo cierto es que sí necesitaba hablar con alguien al que le importara un poco. Así que tomé aire y simplemente me dejé llevar por la confusión que sentía – No sé qué me pasa Mei…

\- ¿No?

\- No.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo diga yo? – asentí como un idiota, esperando que de algún modo pudiera darme la solución a todos mis putos problemas. – Estás enamorado. – Y rodé los ojos indignado.

\- Mira Mei, si vas a venir aquí para decir estupideces, ya puedes irte por la puta puerta. – quise levantarme, pero sus manos me lo impidieron.

\- Estas enamorado, Shaoran.

\- ¡Y tú estás loca!

\- Pues sí. Todos lo saben y me adoran por ello. Pero te diré algo que tienen en común los niños y los locos. ¿sabes qué es?

\- Ilústrame.

\- Que siempre dicen la verdad. – y ahora sí, me levanté y salí a la terraza dejándola atrás. Necesitaba un poco de aire, porqué me estaba asfixiando. Pero ella me siguió tan campante - ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

\- Por qué no es verdad. Estáis todos equivocados. Eriol, Tomoyo, tú… joder, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero el único que entiende lo que pasa es el idiota del hermano de Sakura.

\- ¿Ese bombón moreno? – la miré con odio en los ojos y sólo me sonrío fingiendo inocencia. - ¿Y qué es lo que entiende Kinomoto que nosotros no?

\- Que Sakura no me quiere – Apoyé los brazos en la barandilla y miré la pared llena de grafitis que decoraba mi terraza. El apartamento no estaba mal, pero sin duda tenía las peores vistas del barrio. Motivo por el cual podía permitirme la renta con las condiciones tan estrictas que me habían impuesto mis padres.

\- Yo no he dicho que Sakura esté enamorada de ti, he dicho que tú lo estás de ella. Aunque tampoco es que a la chica le seas indiferente… sabes que es cuestión de tiempo… Ni siquiera la buena de Sakura es inmune a tus encantos…

\- Mei…

\- Shaoran, vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una puta vez. Jamás te había visto así. Por nada ni nadie.

\- Eso es porqué jamás he salido con una tía, Mei. No me ha interesado nunca acercarme a ellas. Ninguna valía el esfuerzo.

\- Pero Sakura sí…

\- Sí… pero no por lo que tú te crees. Sólo es… diferente. Con ella puedo ser yo mismo sin miedo a que sólo esté cerca de mí por puto interés, pero me pasa igual con Daidouji (o me pasaba antes de ser suciamente traicionado. ¡Le había contado todo a ese imbécil de Tsukishiro)

\- Mira Shao, puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras, pero te he visto con Sakura y con Tomoyo muchas veces, y no me trago que sean iguales para ti. Ni en mil años. Sak es especial para ti. Y aunque me da cierta envidia… entiendo lo que te atrae de ella.

\- ¿Envidia? ¿Por qué ibas a sentir envidia de Sakura?

\- Vamos, ya no somos unos críos. Sabes de sobra lo que sentía por ti… - sentí un retortijón y quise que la tierra me tragara allí mismo. ¿íbamos en serio a tocar ese tema?

\- Mei, yo…

\- Lo sé. Somos primos, nunca has sentido lo mismo… está mal… no lo aceptarían… me he repetido ese discurso mil veces y ya lo he dejado todo en el pasado, Shao… pero el corazón elige lo que quiere, y el tuyo, ha elegido a Sakura Kinomoto. Cuando antes lo aceptes, antes podrás intentar ganarte su corazón – chasqué la lengua hastiado y rehuí su mirada acusadora. – Mira, te propongo un juego que te abrirá los ojos. Lo llamaremos… verdad o verdad.

\- Creo que ese juego no funciona exactamente así…

\- Mira nene, yo me lo he inventado, así que no me digas como funciona. – solté una risa contenida y apoyé mi mejilla en el dorso de mi mano derecha. Sin duda mi prima era todo un caso, pero la quería. Era como una hermana más. De hecho, si fuera mi hermana, sería mi preferida.

\- Vale, picaré sólo porqué estoy algo tenso y necesito distraerme. Dispara. ¿Cómo funciona ese maldito juego?

\- Es muy fácil, yo pregunto y tú contestas. Y sólo puedes decirme la verdad.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si miento? ¿Tengo que beberme un chupito de tequila?

\- Eso sí te haría decir la verdad… jajajaja. Cuando bebés te vuelves un peluche dócil y cariñoso… Oye, ese puede ser un mejor juego. Voy a por una botella.

\- Vete a la mierda. – sentí sus manos en mis hombros y luego su barbilla apoyada en mi espalda. Me rodeó la cintura, cómo hacía siempre que necesitaba un poco de cariño fraternal y suspiró.

\- Primera pregunta. ¿Cómo conociste a Sak?

\- En el trabajo. La contrató Yuko.

\- ¿Y qué impresión te dio? – miré de nuevo la maldita pared, leyendo un grafiti que rezaba algo así como "Don't love and be hurt, just fuck and be free" y gruñí incómodo. La vida a veces tenía mensajes muy oportunos…

\- Yo, pues… me pareció diferente.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- En todos. – solté una sonrisa y me giré para mirarla a los ojos. – Lo cierto es que me quedé atontado al ver esos enromes ojos sacados de un puto manga shojo. Parecía una niña de primaria. Tan bajita, enérgica y malhablada. Pero me sorprendió gratamente durante la clase. Fue responsable y profesional. Y no me miraba como si quisiera comerme con los ojos. Hasta me dio alguna que otra mirada de odio… No sé. Me cayó bien.

\- Ajá… Hasta que descubriste que era de tu club de fans. – la miré, sorprendido. Pero luego comprendí el origen de sus fuentes.

\- Has hablado con ese idiota inglés.

\- Pues sí…

\- Le taparé esa puta boca de metiche.

\- Te adora. Sabes que sólo quiere ayudar.

\- Y una mierda. No le defiendas, se que te has enrollado con él alguna vez y no eres precisamente muy parcial.

\- No cambies el tema, no me has respondido.

\- No me has preguntado nada. – vi como analizaba mi respuesta y rodaba los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasó por esa cabeza cuando creíste que era una fanática más? – no tuve que pensarlo mucho. Recordaba demasiado bien ese día y como me sentí.

\- Me sentí… decepcionado. Como hacía tiempo no me sentía. Como cuando pasó… bueno, ya sabes… eso. – se quedó callada unos instantes recordando la única vez que dejé que me hicieran daño, pero pronto se sobrepuso y volvió a la carga. El pasado era cosa mía, y ella lo sabía.

\- Decepcionado… Creo que eso es porqué en el fondo, te habías hecho ilusiones con ella…

\- Sí. Yo también lo creo. Pero insisto, no era nada romántico. Sólo pensé que seriamos buenos amigos. No sé, creí que podría relajarme con alguien del género femenino sin que se enamorara de mí o buscara mi puto dinero. Creí que por fin podría ser alguien normal. Ella no sabía nada de mi familia y me trataba como a uno más. Me sentí jodidamente bien ese día… y luego la vi en el instituto… con todos esos papeles y el dichoso carné.

\- Y por eso te enfadaste tanto. Porqué tenías esperanzas con ella. Como con Teaeko. – sólo oír el nombre del que una vez fue mi mejor amigo, me erizó el pelo de la nuca. Pero yo había sacado el tema, así que no podía reprocharle nada a Mei.

\- Sí… cómo con él. Me sentó como una patada en los huevos ver que el mundo seguía igual de jodido que siempre. Ya sabes que cuando me vine a Tomoeda quería pasar desapercibido, pero me fue imposible. Por mi madre, por Hatsumomo y por ese endemoniado club. De no ser por Eriol y Takashi, me habría ido de este pueblo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero en el gimnasio podía ser yo mismo. Y que ahora llegara esa… esa mocosa y me demostrara una vez más lo podrida que estaba la gente siguiéndome hasta mi puto lugar de desconexión…

\- Te cegó la rabia y tus malos recuerdos. Y lo pagaste con Sak. Eso lo entiendo. ¿Pero por qué esa venganza? Podías haber hecho muchas cosas para hacerle pagar. Pero la besaste Shao… eso ya debería decirte algo…

\- ¡Quería que sintiera por un momento lo que era que te acosaran constantemente! Que probara su propia medicina. Si ponía el club de fans en su contra y empezaban a marginarla… pensé… que me dejaría en paz. Yo quería que dejara el trabajo y que saliera de mi vida. Y lo quería ya.

\- Sí, eso lo entiendo, ya te lo he dicho. Pero te lo digo de nuevo. La besaste… en medio de la clase y en la boca. Podías haber hablado con esa estúpida de Hatsumomo y decirle que te seguía, o yo que sé… calumniarla tú mismo. Cualquier otra cosa.

\- Lo sé, pero en ese momento es lo único que se me ocurrió. Si tanto ansiaba tenerme como para seguirme a mi puto trabajo, que supiera lo que significaba estar conmigo. Claro que nunca imaginé lo que llegarían a hacerle ni tampoco… bueno… que en realidad todo fuera un malentendido. – oí a Meiling reírse, y levanté una ceja curiosa. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia ahora?

\- Sakura me contó que la empotraste contra un muro y la amenazaste. Dijo que estabas desquiciado… - me reí de lado, porqué era cierto, lo hice. Y sí, me volví algo loco esos días.

\- Puede que perdiera un poco los nervios…

\- ¿Un poco? Mira, sé que eres un idiota impulsivo…

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me llama idiota estos días?

\- Por qué te estás portando como tal. ¿No crees?

\- ¡No soy un idiota!

\- Oh, eso lo sé… pero cuando estás con ella… lo pareces.

\- ¡Eso no es…! No es… - miré al suelo y pensé en todos los errores que estaba cometiendo desde que Sakura entró en mi vida. Recordé cada detalle y estupidez que había dicho. El modo que tenía de dirigirme a ella, siempre con esas bromas tontas y pasadas de vueltas que ni siquiera yo sabía porqué las decía sino las pensaba en realidad.

\- No es… ¿qué? Cierto… hemos dicho que nada de mentiras… No me obligues a golpearte, Shaoran.

\- Vale, me pone nervioso y pierdo un poco el norte. Pero es porqué me saca de quicio… ya la conoces. Es insoportable.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿La dulce, desinteresada y amistosa Sakura?

\- ¡Conmigo no es así!

\- ¿Y eso que te dice Shao?

\- Que me odia. Joder, claro que me odia. Si toda esta mierda es por mi culpa. ¡Le cortaron el cabello Mei! Me odia, y con razón. – vi su rostro totalmente sereno y me sorprendió su actitud. Normalmente el calmado era yo, no mi prima loca e histérica.

\- ¿Y te duele?

\- ¿Dolerme?

\- Sí. ¿Te duele pensar que ella te odia? – solté un bufido y de nuevo me despeiné los cabellos hasta tal punto que pensé que me los arrancaba de raíz.

\- Joder, sí. Me duele. Porqué sé que le he dado todas las razones para odiarme y no quiero que lo haga. Ella no.

\- Ella no. ¿lo ves? Es diferente.

\- Sí, joder. Ya lo sé. – se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero Meiling se recuperó pronto y volvió a la carga.

\- No es como cuando estas con Tomoyo… admítelo. – levanté la vista al cielo y me rendí al fin. No tenía ningún sentido seguir luchando. ¿verdad?

\- No. No lo es. ¿Pero eso significa que la quiero? Puede que solo… me guste un poco. ¿no?

\- ¿A mí me lo preguntas? Yo hace tiempo que sé que estas loquito por ella. Eres tú el que se niega a verlo.

\- Así que tú en verdad crees que me gusta Sakura…

\- Oh, sí… y creo que es mucho más que eso… ya te lo he dicho. No solo te gusta, estas enamorado.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú.

\- Pero…

\- Shaoran… acéptalo de una maldita vez. Los nervios, la tensión, la culpa… esa cara de bobo que te queda cada vez que la miras… te tiene comiendo de sus manitas de niña de primaria… Y ese beso después de tu competición de atletismo… venga, no besas así a alguien que no te vuelve totalmente loco. Sólo dime que no lo hiciste porqué te morías de ganas de hacerlo… porqué ansiabas hacerlo… - sentí la risa en su voz y de repente me martilló la cabeza. – Y al fin se hizo la luz en esa cabeza hueca. Bueno… aquí lo dejo. Creo que he cumplido mi parte y tienes mucho en lo que pensar, así que nos vemos mañana.

\- ¿Me sueltas la bomba y te vas?

\- Sí, exacto. Además… ¿desde cuándo necesitas compañía para reflexionar, lobo solitario?

\- Yo… no lo sé…

\- Últimamente no sabes nada… Adiós Shao. Sé bueno y no beses a nadie mientras no estoy. – sentí su mano en mi hombro y como se alejaba lentamente dejándome en esa diminuta terraza, con la cabeza hecha un lío y mil preguntas sin respuesta.

\- Joder… es verdad… estoy enamorado… – mi teléfono sonó en ese momento y casi se me cae al suelo al ver el nombre de la persona que me llamaba. Intenté controlar el temblor de mis dedos y respondí con una voz aguda que ni siquiera reconocí. - ¿Sakura?

\- ¡Te has largado sin despedirte!

\- Yo… eh… ¿lo siento?

\- Eres un idiota. Pero no te lo tendré en cuenta, porqué evitaste que me desangrara.

\- Eh…

\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces más turbado de lo normal.

\- Yo, sí… sólo estoy algo descolocado. Tú nunca me llamas.

\- Eso es cierto. Pero es que me he olvidado de decirte algo. – Tragué pesado y esperé la continuación con los nervios a flor de piel. Pero ella permanecía callada, así que me atreví a preguntar.

\- ¿El… el qué?

\- Pues… ¿mañana puedes venir con nosotros a la casa de Rika? Tomoyo me ha dicho que han quedado con las chicas y tus dos amigos para controlar los rumores que están circulando por el instituto. - ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se había enterado tan rápido? Maldita Daidouji entrometida.

\- Ru… ¿rumores? – la oí suspirar a través de la línea

\- Ya sé que le has dicho a Tomoyo que no me dijera nada y que sólo querías protegerme, pero yo también tengo móvil ¿sabes?

\- Lo siento… no quería preocuparte. Lo solucionaré.

\- Lo sé.

\- Lo… ¿lo sabes?

\- Sí. Y sino, pues ya pensaremos algo entre todos. Que te digan dios chino no quiere decir que en verdad lo seas. No puedes chasquear los dedos y solucionar todos mis problemas - ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila?

\- Va… vale. No esperaba que te lo tomaras tan bien… - se rio a gusto y eso me dejó aún más pasmado. - ¿Te estás riendo?

\- Es por los putos calmantes. Estoy super sedada y parece que en vez de medicamentos me han dado drogas de las buenas… Sientan la mar de bien. Me ayuda a pensar con tranquilidad, la verdad. ¿Sabes? Estoy por robar unos cuantos de la farmacia de abajo…

\- No serás capaz… - oí su risa una vez más y no pude evitar seguirla. Y de repente fui más consciente que nunca de la puta verdad. Me moría de ganas de ir corriendo a ese maldito hospital. Quería estar allí, con ella. Joder, quería estar a todas horas con ella.

\- Entonces ¿te vienes mañana a las diez? Te mando la dirección por What's Up ¿vale? Y Shaoran… - sentí ese jodido hormigueo que me llenaba entero cuando decía mi nombre.

\- ¿S…Sí?

\- No te creas que te he perdonado por besarme frente a todo el instituto. Eres un idiota y mañana tendremos una charla muy seria. ¡Hasta puede que te grite! Así que prepárate para la discusión de tu vida. Tú y yo, solos. No me importa que evitaras que me desangrara, que el beso fuera maravilloso o que me dijeras todas esas cursiladas dulces después de la carrera para animarme. Si quieres que seamos amigos, y lo quieres de verdad, tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas. Una disculpa no te librará de esta ¿Entendido?

\- Yo… eh… - ¿Había dicho que el beso había sido maravilloso? Joder, si que la tenían drogada de verdad.

\- ¡Joder Shaoran! Di que sí y cuelga el puto teléfono.

\- Yo, eh… ¿Sí?

\- Vale. Hasta mañana.

\- A… adiós.

Sentí el tono intermitente que anunciaba el fin de la llamada y me di cuenta de lo rápido que me latía el corazón. Por el amor de dios, si a penas podía controlar mi respiración. Todo eso sólo por una jodida llamada… sólo por oír su voz. Sólo por la mera mención de mi nombre.

\- Mierda… Mei tiene razón… Estoy bien jodido. Esa niña me tiene en la puta palma de su mano…

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**Notas de la autora: Por fiiiiiiiiiin… dios, otro capítulo super largo. Voy de culo, no lo siguiente y mi inspiración se va al garete, pero aún así les meto unos rollos. Jajajaja. Pero aquí les he dejado esta versión sentimental y loca de Shao. Espero que les haya gustado. Yo no podía parar de reírme con Mei, jajajaja. Y Touya… que mal humor. ¿Le dirá todo Yukito o permanecerá callado? ¿Y Tomoyo? ¿Le ha dolido tanto como a mí esa conversación hiriente? Mmm… tendremos que esperar un poco…**

**Bueno, primero de todo les pido perdón por no contestar a todo el mundo los reviews. A penas tengo tiempo de escribir y ni siquiera tengo vacaciones del curro hasta setiembre… así que voy haciendo lo que puedo. Esta vez no dejo respuestas, porqué sino no lo subo hasta mañana, y ya voy muy tarde. Intentaré contestar sus comentarios en el siguiente capi, lo prometo. Los he leído todos y les doy mi más sincera gratitud por sus amables palabras, las quiero, de verdad. Ojalá tenga una semana más ligera y pueda responder a todos y cada uno de sus reviews, se lo merecen. Prometo buscar tiempo de donde sea. Un beso muy muy grande y por favor, díganme que les ha parecido el capi. Besos, besos y más besos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas de la autora: Hola a todas. Aquí les dejo el capítulo trece. Como verán va con mucho retraso y lamento comunicar que la periodicidad de mis publicaciones a partir de ahora no será la misma. Por varios motivos personales y profesionales me encuentro en una situación de mucho estrés ahora mismo y no tengo tiempo para escribir ni mucha inspiración para hacerlo. No me gusta hacer mi trabajo a medias y prefiero publicar menos a bajar la "calidad" (si se puede llamar así, jajaja) de mis historias. Lamento mucho no poder hacer más, pero mi familia y mi trabajo son prioritarios. Dicho esto, espero que les guste la actualización (aunque no está al cien por cien cómo me gustaría) y nos seguimos escribiendo por aquí. Recuerden que les quiero y les agradezco infinito su gran apoyo. Un beso.**

.

**¡Recuerden que en este capítulo redacta Sakura y verán que dejo salir mi vena Friki a través de Tomoyo y Sak, jajajaja!**

.

**Mi fan número 246**

.

**Capítulo trece**

.

_Jaque mate a la reina_

.

El ambiente estaba cada vez más cargado en la casa de Rika. Llevábamos discutiendo las estrategias para vencer a Hatsumomo y su séquito de locas desde hacía más de dos horas y aún no llegábamos a un consenso. Así que me estrujé la frente por novena vez ese día y dejé que mi mente volara a un lugar más tranquilo (cómo pensar en la cena de esta noche o el programa de televisión que vería en Netflix). O al menos lo intenté, porqué la voz insegura de Shaoran me devolvió a la tierra en menos de un minuto. No era común ver a Li confundido o tenso. Enfadado y borde, sí… ¿Pero inseguro? Eso era nuevo.

\- No lo tengo muy claro Tomoyo... es una jugada muy arriesgada.

\- ¿A qué le temes tanto Shaoran? Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para proteger a Sakura. – vi sus ojos ámbar clavándose en los míos, y comprendí lo que tanto le atemorizaba.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, Shaoran. Imagino que no quieres usar tu apellido ni tus influencias. ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas, ya llamas demasiado la atención sólo con tu apariencia.

\- No Sak, no es eso. No me importa ser el centro de atención si es para ayudarte.

\- ¿Entonces qué es, tío? Porqué esta estrategia es perfecta. – Eriol intervino en la conversación y se recostó en el sillón preferido del padre de Rika. Shaoran por su parte, lucía más nervioso de lo habitual. Lo sabía porque se estaba despeinando de forma brusca cada cinco minutos y su cabello desordenado lucía como un nido de pájaros. Aunque eso no le hacía menos atractivo para el género femenino, más bien todo lo contrario. Ese aire casual le quedaba bien. ¿Había pensado yo eso? Maldita medicación… Me acerqué hasta que pude alcanzar su hombro con mi mano derecha y noté como se tensaba bajo mi tacto.

\- ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

\- No lo sé muy bien, Sakura. Tan sólo es que… no sé… creo que con este plan sólo conseguiremos provocar a Hatsumomo. Será como despertar al gigante dormido. – Eriol rodó los ojos y se levantó airado.

\- Perdona macho, pero creo que la muy zorra ya está más que despierta. Has leído los comentarios de los foros y lo del accidente de las porristas. Todos pensamos que esa idiota no se lesionó por decisión propia… Hatsumomo la amenazó o la obligó de algún modo. Y por si fuera poco, tú besaste a Sakura en público y no precisamente de una forma casta, eso añadió un montón de leña al fuego. – si… ese beso… aún temblaba sól de pensar en eso… nunca me habían besado así y lo cierto es que para ser en contra de mi voluntad… fue… fue… bueno… ¿apasionado? - Y como si con todo esto Hatsumomo no tuvieran ya material de sobra para hundir a nuestra flor de cerezo, Sakura va y abraza a ese tipo universitario en la línea de meta. ¡Frente a todo el puto instituto! Créeme si te digo que el "gigante" está despierto, furioso y con el garrote de púas cargado.

Aparté la vista, algo incómoda, y sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas. Sabía que abrazar a Yukito había sido una completa idiotez, pero en ese momento ni siquiera pensé en lo que hacía. Sólo me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos. Últimamente era un volcán descontrolado que explotaba en el peor de los momentos. Tomoyo me decía constantemente que era cosa de las hormonas, pero yo sabía que algo más estaba mal en mí. Algo que ni siquiera yo entendía. Sentí la mirada de todos y no pude evitar fijarme en la preocupación latente. Aún no estaba muy familiarizada con ese tal Hiraguisawa, pero sin duda el tipo era directo y nos había hecho una clara explicación de mi situación en tan sólo un instante. Y ahora todos parecían muy sombríos por el camino que debíamos recorrer.

\- Mirad, chicos, no quiero ser el portador de las malas noticias…

\- Pues parece que lo estas disfrutando… - una risita se me escapó al oír a Shaoran replicando a Hiraguisawa, pero nadie me siguió esta vez. Así que tosí incómoda, intentando disimular y me dediqué a seguir escuchando al chico inglés.

\- "Pero" sabes que esa idiota irá a por todas. No es momento de quedarse quieto a esperar a ver que pasa.

\- Yo no he dicho eso… pero con este… este plan, no sólo yo quedo expuesto a todo el jodido instituto, Sakura también. Jamás podrá volver a llevar una vida normal de estudiante. Fiestas, festivales, presentaciones… joder, incluso tendrá que presentarse a las candidaturas de reina del baile… - sentí mis piernas desfallecer y tuve que sentarme mientras analizaba sus palabras. Lo cierto es que el efecto de los calmantes empezaba a desaparecer (bueno… sólo un poquito) y la realidad me caía como un puto valde de agua fría. Vi el ordenador y los diferentes foros que se habían abierto sólo para insultarme y de nuevo contemplé la idea de Tomoyo, esta vez un poco más centrada en lo que se me venía encima.

\- Yo… creo que Shaoran tiene algo de razón… jamás podré volver a pasar desapercibida si hacemos esto…

Noté todos los ojos en mí y me centré en la mirada ámbar del chico del momento. Li Shaoran, el dios chino que había puesto mi vida patas arriba con sólo un beso (aunque ahora ya llevábamos unos cuantos más…). Y me di cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, no podía odiarle como debería. Sólo había que mirarle una vez para darse cuenta de lo confuso y arrepentido que estaba. Pero, aun así, todo lo que me había pasado era cosa suya. Mi vida estudiantil estaba hecha una mierda por él, y sólo por él. ¡Y eso me cabreaba! ¡A mí y a mi orgullo de mujer! (bueno… chica… pero ya me comprenden) Así que… ¿Por qué le permitía estar cerca de mí entonces? ¿Por qué iba a dejar que entrara en mi vida aún más sólo porque él me lo pedía? ¿Por qué había aceptado ser su amiga con todo el daño que me había hecho? Ni siquiera yo lo comprendía. Suspiré, rendida y hablé con voz abatida.

\- Bueno… siempre puedo cambiarme de instituto el año que viene…

\- ¡No digas tonterías Sak! – oí la voz alterada de Chiharu y seguí la figura de Eriol al levantarse. Tenía una mirada astuta, pero cálida a la vez. Seguía diciendo que ese chico se parecía demasiado a Tomoyo.

\- Sakura, sé que no me conoces apenas y que no tienes porqué confiar en mí, pero créeme cuando te digo que irte a otro instituto no funcionará. Hatsumomo es un mal bicho con muchas influencias, por decirlo de forma suave. Aunque aguantaras este año bajo sus calumnias y todas las gamberradas que tenga preparadas para ti… nada nos asegura que no siga con su tortura más allá de estas paredes. Los foros no son sólo de nuestro instituto… hay demasiadas entradas. Me juego lo que quieras a que hay muchos miembros externos del club de fans y ahora, con todo a su favor para destruirte, hará lo que sea para incrementar el número de chicas que quieran despedazarte viva.

\- Eriol tiene razón, Sakura. El club de fans ha pasado de 249 miembros a 362 desde el festival. Y la cosa va en augmento. Hatsumomo tiene más poder que nunca.

\- Pero… podemos hablar con el director y decirle lo que están haciendo. Hablaré con Yue…

\- No servirá. No si Naoko no puede descifrar las identidades de sus alias y por lo que nos cuenta, todo está demasiado encriptado. – Esta vez fue Li quién habló y dictó nuestra sentencia. Todo estaba al borde del colapso. Joder… ¡Yo estaba al borde del colapso! Eriol me miró y suspiró con pesar.

\- Daidouji tiene razón con este plan. Es la mejor estrategia y la más segura. Hay que llamar a Meiling e incluirla. Ella tiene tantas influencias como Shao o Hatsumomo. Podremos hacerlo si ella nos ayuda. Estoy totalmente convencido. – Tomoyo dio un paso al frente y juntó sus manos en una palmada alegre.

\- ¡Sí! Podemos, y lo haremos. – miré a Tomy tras sus palabras, aún aterrada, pero su sonrisa me dio ánimos. - ¿Qué puedes perder Sak? Estoy convencida de que juntas podremos convertirte en la nueva chica del momento y destronar a la harpía. Sólo hay que demostrar a esas tontas a quién es más beneficioso jurar su lealtad. Somos mucho más listas que ellas y estamos más motivadas. – suspiré y me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Esto empieza a parecer juego de tronos…

\- Sin bebés devorados por perros y puede que con menos víctimas quemadas… pero sí… - sentí esa mirada ámbar sobre mí una vez más y la encaré decidida.

\- Bien, hagámoslo, Shaoran. Vamos a hacer un poco de competencia a esa Hatsumomo.

\- ¡Así me gusta Sak! – sentí el abrazo de Chiharu y vi la sonrisa de mi mejor amiga detrás de Hiraguisawa, pero, aun así, seguía con el corazón en un puño. Además, me quedaba algo por hacer. Rika puso su laptop en la mesa y miró algunos comentarios que se habían publicado las últimas horas.

\- Esta bien. Ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo, vamos a planear bien el día de mañana. No podemos dejar cabos sueltos. Ahora tenemos que…

\- Yo… eh… perdona Rika… pero antes quiero hacer algo. ¿Shaoran? ¿Tienes un segundo? – noté a todos los presentes mirándonos, pero no me importó. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo prolongando ese momento y ahora más que nunca debía hablar con él.

\- Claro… ¿está todo bien?

\- Sí, sólo necesito hablar contigo a solas. – le vi tragar pesado, pero le sonreí de vuelta para que estuviera tranquilo. – Vamos hombre, que no muerdo. El perro chino con malas pulgas eres tú. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Puede, pero tú tienes garras de felino salvaje cuando quieres… - una vez más el silencio inundó la sala y todos parecían atentos a mis reacciones. ¿Es que últimamente tenía que ser yo el puto centro de atención allá a dónde iba? Joder…

\- Vamos a dar un paseo. ¿Vale? Yo… esto… volvemos en un segundo, chicos. – todos asintieron pasmados y yo salí a toda prisa para evitar sonrojarme más de la cuenta. ¡Cálmate, Sakura! Sólo es una conversación… ¿qué puede salir mal?

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Podía oír los pasos de Li detrás de mí y sin darme cuenta mi cabeza empezó a rememorar todo el jodido plan de Tomoyo y Eriol. En realidad, no era complejo de entender, pero sí de llevar a cabo. Y es que ese par de instigadores habían pensado que para combatir a Hatsumomo, debía convertirme en la nueva abeja reina de Tomoeda. ¿Cómo? Con la ayuda e influencias de Shaoran y Mei, claro.

El plan (al que habían llamado cariñosamente "Jaque mate a la reina") era así de simple. Ofrecer a Li como premio. Había que exponerlo al público y aprovecharnos de su popularidad para atraer a las moscas. Sí… a partir de mañana, Shaoran, yo y nuestro grupo "feliz" (Meiling, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Hiraguisawa y Yamasaki) comeríamos en la cafetería a la vista de todos. Justo en la mesa central (oficialmente conocida como la mesa de los populares) y nos mostraríamos la mar de alegres y cariñosos frente a todos. ¿El objetivo? Dar envidia a todas las niñas tontas que querían pasar tiempo con Li, pero que no podían por culpa de las normas restrictivas del club de fans de Hatsumomo. Sí, amigos, sí. Tomoyo quería romper con la regla de oro de "Shaoran se mira, pero no se toca" y hacerles ver que, si entrabas en nuestro grupo y eras amiga mía, tenías la convivencia con el dios chino asegurada. Eriol decía que caerían como abejas en la miel. Y conociendo su popularidad, yo también pensaba que pocas se resistirían. Ser del grupo de Li, era el deseo de medio instituto. ¡Qué digo medio! ¡Todo el instituto parecía enamorado de Li!

Por lo que este plan implicaba dos cosas: Primera, Li debería ser amable (en exceso) con todas las chicas que me trataran bien (empezando con mis amigas del alma Rika, Naoko y Chiharu). Y yo debería empezar a buscar socializar de forma activa como Mei o Hatsumomo, siendo la abeja reina del puto instituto. No por mi físico (era a fin de cuentas una chica del montón) ni por mi modo de vestir (no tenía dinero para eso) sino por mi estatus como "novia oficial" del dios chino. Eso implicaba ser suuuuuper melosa en público con Li y dar la bienvenida a cualquier niña tonta que quisiera aprovecharse de mis influencias con él. (Sí… lo sé…. hipócritamente genial… para ganar esta batalla y salir airosa, debía convertirme en aquello que más odiaba, es decir… una jodida falsa. ¿Cómo de irónico puede llegar a ser el maldito Karma?)

¿Resultados esperados de dicha estrategia? Substituir a Hatsumomo y desbancarla del tablero de juego. Proclamarme nueva presidenta del club de fans y hacer que esa psicópata se convirtiera en la nueva marginada de Tomoeda en mi lugar. En resumen, intercambiar los papeles con esa bruja. Lo que había dicho. Simple, pero nada fácil.

En mi opinión, había muchos huecos y también demasiadas cosas qué podían salir mal. Para empezar, tendría a un montón de traidoras flotando a mi alrededor. Chicas falsas e interesadas que sólo estarían conmigo para poder "hablar con Li". Y eso conllevaba a tipas que intentarían levantarme "el novio" en cuanto me girara. Así que tendría que vigilar mis espaldas más que nunca. Puede que dejaran de hacerme bromas pesadas públicamente… pero sin duda debía prepararme para la traición de muchas niñas de papá egoístas que hablarían mal de mí a mis espaldas (aunque eso ya lo hacían ahora). La pregunta no era qué podía salir mal… sino… ¿saldría algo bien? Cada vez que lo pensaba, más cuenta me daba de que Li tenía razón, sería como saltar de la sartén al fuego.

\- ¿Vamos a ir mucho más lejos Sak? Porqué tengo agujetas por la competición de atletismo. No eres la única que está desentrenada… – miré a mi alrededor, aturdida y me di cuenta de que prácticamente habíamos llegado al parque pingüino. Y la casa de Rika quedaba bastante lejos… Me paré en seco y tragué el aire frío de finales de otoño.

\- Lo siento, me había quedado absorta en mis pensamientos. Últimamente estoy en las nubes… aunque con todo lo que está pasando… ¿Quién puede culparme? – Li se situó a mi lado, apoyando sus manos en la barandilla del puente que daba entrada al parque Pingüino.

\- No pasa nada, yo tampoco ando en mis mejores días. Pero odio el frío. ¿Sabes?

\- Lo sé. He leído tu biografía – le sonreí y miré el lago. Aún no estaba congelado, lo que era una buena señal. Algunos peces de colores nadaban en sus aguas y sentí un escalofrío al imaginarme allí abajo con ellos. - ¿Prefieres ir a tomar algo en alguna cafetería? Estaremos calentitos y además sé que puedes permitirte invitarme. – oí el sarcasmo en su risa, pero una vez más no me pareció irritante. Hasta me gustaba oír el timbre melodioso de su voz cuando se reía. Sí… me estaba volviendo loca y tenía que centrarme.

\- No, esta bien. Me aguantaré. Sólo suéltalo ya. Me tienes de los nervios. – no pude evitar carcajearme. Lo cierto es que tener a Shaoran en vilo era toda una hazaña. - ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes tú ahora?

\- Nada. Me parece gracioso que estés nervioso por mi causa. Empezaré a pensar que te importo un poquito…

\- Claro que me importas. No estoy aquí temblando cómo una hoja por mero placer, Sakura. - abrí los ojos de puro asombro, pero de hecho no debería estar sorprendida. Li había dicho en varias ocasiones que le caía bien y que quería ayudarme, no sólo por culpabilidad, sino porqué le importaba. Pero por mucho que lo escuchara de su boca, seguía sin verlo claro. Simplemente no me fiaba de él. Y por eso le había llevado allí. Para hablar de cómo estaba "la situación" entre nosotros y de lo que cabía esperar a partir de ese punto.

\- Es que… aún me cuesta creérmelo.

\- Pues no voy a repetírtelo más. Si vamos a llevar a cabo este plan absurdo, deberás empezar a mostrarte más segura de ti misma o Hatsumomo se te comerá viva.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y también deberás pasar mucho tiempo conmigo en plan "novios" cariñosos – rodé los ojos y asentí en silencio. Otra maravillosa parte del plan… mostrarme "melosa" con él - ¿Estás dispuesta a eso?

\- A duras penas…

\- Sakura…

\- Sí, sí. Lo sé. – Ambos nos quedamos callados, mirando el horizonte y observando el vaho que salía de nuestras bocas. Pasamos así varios minutos, sin saber cómo abordar la conversación.

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

\- No mucho. Pero me siento aún algo rara. Será la medicación…

\- Ya… puede ser. Una vez combiné antibióticos con cerveza y el resultado fue una noche en blanco. Cuando Mei me enseñó las fotos de la velada, me quería tirar de un puente.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- No importa. – levanté las cejas de forma interrogante y curiosa y Shaoran dejó ir el aire de sus pulmones, rendido. – Es que al parecer me vuelvo un oso de peluche cuando bebo… así que salía abrazando a todo el mundo… lo sé, nada que ver con mi personalidad sobria. – dejé escapar una risita tonta y tosí, incomoda al darme cuenta de lo fácil que caía a sus encantos.

\- ¿Sabes? Voy a tomar nota de esa información.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Eso ya se verá… pero tomo nota.

\- Entonces mantendré el alcohol a cero cuando estés cerca.

\- Oh… mejor que lo hagas…

A pesar de la conversación casual, el ambiente estaba totalmente enrarecido y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Por algún motivo, me había olvidado de como empezar el discurso que tenía preparado y todo mi cuerpo permanecía rígido haciendo mis movimientos antinaturales. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con mis manos. ¿Siempre habían estado colgando al lado de mi cuerpo sin utilidad alguna? ¡Por dios! Y eso que me había pasado la noche repasando todo lo que le diría en mi loca cabeza, cómo un bucle.

Oí a Shaoran coger aire y sentí como se acercaba. Cosa que aún me puso más nerviosa, nunca era bueno tener a Li tan cerca. Me quedaba bloqueada y tensa. Y sabía que era por sus feromonas de dios chino y esos malditos ojos tan intensos… ¿De dónde los había sacado? ¿Eran herencia familiar? Por qué nunca había visto un color parecido. Eran demasiado penetrantes y parecían leer tu mente. ¿Sabría hipnotizar con la mirada? Porqué a veces creía ver un brillo dorado en sus pupilas que no me parecía muy natural…

\- ¿Sabes Sak? En algún momento, tendrás que soltarme a voz en grito que soy un idiota. También deberás decirme que ni se me ocurra volver a besarte así y luego tendrás que soltar algo así como que si vuelvo a actuar como un capullo vas a patearme el culo hasta que no pueda sentarme del maldito dolor. – Me giré totalmente pasmada y vi esa sonrisa ladina que tantas veces había maldecido. Pero esta vez no me molestó. Al contrario, me hizo sonreír embobada. ¡Putas hormonas adolescentes! ¡Que fuera guapo no significaba que no fuera idiota! ¡Grávatelo en tu puta cabeza, Sakura tonta!

\- Eres un memo…

\- ¿No es el discurso que tenías preparado para mí?

\- En parte.

\- Oh… madre. ¿Hay más? ¿Vas a darme un puñetazo? Porqué hace frío y mi nariz no resistirá el golpe si está congelada… - golpeé su hombro juguetonamente y gruñí hastiada.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar y darme un poco de espacio? Grrr…Por dios… eres odioso.

\- Vale, vale. – levantó sus manos a modo de rendición y le vi apoyar el codo en la barandilla para luego dejar que la mejilla reposara en la palma de su mano. Incluso con el rostro sonrojado por el frío y los labios secos, era el chico más atractivo que jamás había visto. Sí, Li era toda una tentación. Pero yo era una chica lista, preparada para eludir sus encantos de macho alfa. (o eso me decía a mí misma…) Así que hice de tripas corazón y saqué a la luz el discurso que me había tenido toda la noche en vela.

\- Mira Shaoran… es que… Yo… no quiero seguir así. Siempre como el perro y el gato. ¿comprendes? – asintió en silencio y me vi en la obligación de proseguir. – Pero a la vez no puedo simplemente olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y empezar a ser amigos como si nada sólo porque tú me lo pidas.

\- Lo comprendo.

\- No, no lo haces. No eres consciente de todo lo que he tenido que hacer por ti. He mentido a mi familia, soportado bromas pesadas y absurdas, he pegado a tres de mis compañeros y ahora me enfrento a miles de comentarios hirientes en las redes sociales, sólo porqué tú decidiste creer que era una acosadora y quisiste realizar una "vendetta".

Vi como el buen humor desaparecía poco a poco de su rostro, apagando la luz de esos preciosos ojos y me mordí el labio sintiéndome demasiado culpable. Pero no podía volver a caer por sus encantos. No si quería conservar mi orgullo. Debía sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro o explotaría. Tenía que vomitar toda la bilis acumulada para poder olvidar, perdonar y avanzar. Era el único modo de ser amigos. Amigos de verdad.

\- Y no es sólo eso… también es tu forma de ser…

\- ¿Mi forma de ser?

\- Sí… Te burlas de mí, me das ordenes todo el tiempo y parece que tenga que besar el suelo que pisas sólo por ser el chico que todas las tontas del club quieren como novio. Tú no pides las cosas, impones tu opinión y demandas obediencia como si fueras un dios o algo parecido. Y puede que te haya funcionado hasta ahora porque eres guapo, tienes dinero y un apellido poderoso. Pero, aunque te cueste creerlo… yo no soy así, Shaoran. Yo no valoro el físico, el poder o el estatus social en las personas. No puedo aceptar todo lo que eres y lo que representas solo por tu cara bonita y claudicar como una tonta más. No puedo olvidar todo el daño que me has hecho y ser tu amiga de repente dejando atrás todas tus faltas.

\- Sakura…

\- No, tengo un objetivo al que llegar y no quiero despistarme. Deja que termine, por favor. – asintió una vez más y pude comprobar lo pálido que se había puesto. Pero no sabía como detenerme ahora. Estaba en plena explosión de mis sentimientos (otra vez…)

\- Pero… a pesar de todo lo malo. De que te burles de mi apariencia infantil y de mis dificultades con las matemáticas… a pesar de tus bromas pesadas, de tus desprecios y enfados… a pesar de que probablemente eres el tío más borde y altivo que conozco… a pesar de todo… creo que Tomy tiene razón y hay un buen chico en ti, Shaoran. Y sé que podemos ser buenos amigos si lo intentamos en serio. Lo sé. Y quiero intentarlo. De verdad que quiero. Pero a mi manera y con mis normas.

Su rostro se ensombreció y le vi apartar la mirada para clavarla en las aguas cristalinas del lago. Estaba turbado y parecía un poco molesto. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Acababa de patearle ese ego tan subido que tenía y lo había echado a los lobos sin piedad. Pero en realidad no era mi intención ofenderle. Aunque si lo pensaba con calma, puede que en realidad sí quisiera que se bajara de ese puto pedestal al que lo habían subido y probara un poco de la dura realidad… pero… ¿Me había pasado? ¿Querer un poco de "justicia" me convertía en mala persona? Joder, yo no era así… nunca había sido así… ¿por qué sólo me salía la vena orgullosa y terca cuando estaba con él?

\- Joder Sakura, parece que me estés perdonando la vida… he cometido errores, es cierto, pero no soy el jodido diablo ni tú una santa incapaz de cometer errores. No es necesario que me restriegues por la cara todo el daño que he traído a tu vida, ya lo sé. Y si lo que quieres es devolvérmela y hacerme daño como venganza, pues… - rodé los ojos presa de la desesperación y sentí la frustración subir por mi garganta. ¡Yo no quería vengarme! (no… ¿verdad?)

\- Basta Shaoran, esto no es un maldito ataque ni una venganza. ¿No te das cuenta? Sólo intento explicarte como me siento para qué comprendas porqué me cuesta ser "amigable" contigo. Joder, siempre estas a la defensiva y crees que todo es un ataque en tu contra…

\- Mira quién fue a hablar… todo lo que digo te ofende – (vale, tenía razón, pero no iba a reconocérselo) bufé y respiré hondo, rogando por un poco de paciencia y lucidez.

\- Mira… Yo sólo te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser amigos. ¿no es eso lo que querías? Maldita sea… no quiero discutir más.

Noté su lucha interna (era muy obvia su expresión de turbación). Y es que, por un lado, estaba su orgullo herido que luchaba por explotar y por otro, la voz de la razón, que le decía que yo estaba en lo cierto y que la había cagado a base de bien conmigo. Sabía que se arrepentía y se sentía culpable por todo lo que me había hecho, pero no podía pasar por alto toda la mierda que me había echado encima y seguir como si nada. No quería obviar lo sucedido y ser dulce y comprensiva como todas esas niñas tontas que le miraban embobadas. No esta vez. No con él. Por alguna razón no podía ser así con él. Y me decía a mí misma que alguien debía enseñarle a ese niño engreído que ser influyente y guapo no lo era todo en la vida. Quería que lo entendiera, que lo hiciera de verdad. Por su bien. Porqué… Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? decir siempre la verdad incluso cuando duele. ¿A qué sí?

\- Sé que podría hacer ver que todo está bien y simular que lo he olvidado, pero no me parece justo para ninguno de los dos. Sería una mentira y una amistad no se empieza con mentiras. Además, si quiero asumir ese rol de chica fuerte y confiada, debo empezar conmigo misma. ¿No crees? No voy a actuar de forma sumisa y acceder a todo lo que tú quieras sólo para que me salves el culo que tú mismo echaste a los leones. Ni voy a sentirme inferior a ti sólo porque tú creas que soy una chica del montón, Li. Nunca más. Y tampoco dejaré que vuelvas a insultarme, aunque lo hagas como si fueran solo bromas – Shaoran se llevó las manos a la cabeza y removió de forma "poco amable" su cabellera achocolatada.

\- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? ¡Nunca he pensado que fueras inferior o del montón! ¡Ni te he insultado! ¡Estás diciendo puras estupideces! – levanté una ceja y observé su alterada reacción.

\- ¿A no? ¿Ni cuando decidiste que era una acosadora? ¿O cuando me empotraste contra una pared y me amenazaste como si yo no fuera nada? ¿Ni siquiera cuando me dijiste que era una bestia? ¿O cuando me decías que parecía una niña de primaria y que debía ir de gnomo de navidad al festival de invierno porqué era el disfraz que mejor me iba? ¿No te sentías superior entonces?

\- Lo del disfraz fue una broma, y lo sabes. Y ¿Bestia? ¡¿Cuándo demonios te he llamado yo a ti bestia?!

\- ¡Lo dijiste! Me dijiste que era la bestia del puto cuento, no la Bella. – le vi reflexionar por un momento para luego rodar los ojos, exasperado.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Lo estás sacando de contexto! Quería decir que eras fuerte. No una princesa desvalida.

\- Pues no sonó así… ¡Sonó a insulto!

\- ¡Por qué me cuesta ser amable! ¿no lo entiendes? No todos nacemos siendo inocentes y dulces. ¡No es fácil para mí ser comprensivo o atento con las personas!

\- ¡Pues aprende de una maldita vez!

Una vez más, ambos estábamos tensos y con la respiración acelerada. El vaho salía de nuestras bocas sin control y nuestras miradas parecían la de dos gatos erizados en una pelea. ¿Por qué siempre acababa discutiendo y gritando con él? Parecíamos dos putos críos… Esto no estaba saliendo cómo yo había planeado, ni de lejos. Así que cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez intentando ser la parte madura de esa estúpida relación. Tanta discusión no podía ser buena para mi corazón… ni para el de nadie.

\- Mira Shaoran… esto no está saliendo como yo quería y lo siento, no quería ser tan brusca. Pero es que… compréndelo por una vez e intenta ponerte en mi lugar. No puedo pensar con claridad… a penas duermo bien estos días… los exámenes parciales se acercan y no sé por dónde empezar a estudiar. Tengo el trabajo de la cafetería y la semana que viene el gimnasio abre de nuevo. No puedo permitirme más dolores de cabeza. Literales o figurados. Y esta… amistad que quieres que tengamos debe ser algo más fácil de llevar o explotaré ¿lo comprendes? – le vi asentir a duras penas y suspiré. – Puede que no haya sido la mejor manera de decirlo, pero… quiero que sepas que yo sólo quería ser sincera para así poder poner un punto y aparte a lo que ha sido nuestra relación enfermiza hasta ahora. Porque no me negarás… que hasta la fecha no hemos tenido precisamente una comunicación sencilla…

\- Más bien no… pero eso no es sólo culpa mía… - oh, dios… que terco era.

\- Vale, vale. Lo sé. Yo tampoco he puesto de mi parte y debemos cambiar… AMBOS. Lo pillo… pero yo… sólo quería decir lo que en verdad pienso y desahogarme para no tener nada que reprocharnos a partir de aquí. Creo que necesitaba esto para poder dejar atrás toda está mierda y empezar de cero. Sin rencores. Sin echarnos nada en cara nunca más. Porqué no creo tener espacio en mi corazón para guardar este odio… de verdad que no… - algo se quebró en su mirada y esta vez sí me sentí fatal. Otra vez mi bocota me traicionaba y decía cosas sin filtro.

\- ¿Odio? Acaso… me… ¿me odias?

\- Bueno…no. Es decir, creo que ya no… o quizá, no sé. – esa vez fui yo la que se revolvió la melena, nerviosa – Vale… puede que… ¿Sólo un poco?… Joder, Shaoran. Compréndelo… no estoy acostumbrada a que me ensucien los zapatos, escriban insultos en la pizarra ni a que me lancen agua por la cabeza. Maldita sea… ¡Me ataron con bridas en el puto baño y me cortaron el cabello que dejé crecer durante años! ¡Tengo que odiar a alguien por ello!

\- Joder, lo sé… pero…

\- Y sé que debería odiar sólo a Hatsumomo, pero me resulta difícil no estar enfadada contigo. – Li bajó la cabeza y miró a un lado frunciendo el ceño levemente.

\- Me culpas de todas las cosas que te han hecho. ¿verdad?

\- Yo… sí, es cierto. En el fondo, te culpo. Intento ser más racional… y sé que nunca quisiste esto, de verdad lo sé. Pero es que… las bromas pesadas y los insultos no son lo peor de todo esto, Li… ni siquiera mi nuevo corte de cabello patrocinado por peluquerías Hatusmomo… – Shaoran me miró interrogante y desvié la mirada, cohibida por la intensidad de esos ojos ámbar. Si el chico era intenso cuando estaba de buen humor, con el orgullo herido me perforaba el alma. ¡Y no era justo! Así no había quien se desahogara ni le reprochara nada. Parecía un cachorro abandonado por el mundo. ¡Y no era un chico desvalido ni por asomo! ¡Tenía que repetírmelo o caería en su juego una vez más!

\- ¿A no? ¿No ha sido lo peor? Entonces… ¿qué? No me lo digas… lo sé. Lo peor de todo esto ha sido conocerme a mí… ¿verdad? – maldito niño narcisista, siempre pensando que era el puto centro del mundo. Cerré los puños y me contuve para no gritar.

\- No, Shaoran. Ni de lejos. Deja de querer ser el centro de atención ¿quieres? Yo… joder. Lo "peor" ha sido mentir a Touya. Lo "peor" ha sido ver los ojos preocupados y tristes de mi padre. Lo "peor" ha sido hablar con el chico del que estoy enamorada sólo para confesarle todas las mentiras que le he contado a la gente qué me importa quedando como una niña infantil e idiota. Eso ha sido "lo peor" de toda esta mierda. Decepcionar y preocupar a la gente que quiero. A mi familia. A Yukito. A mis amigos. A todos. Tú sólo has sido el desencadenante de todos mis problemas Li, pero te guste o no, no eres el centro de mi vida. ¡Lo son ellos! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

Para cuando terminé mi discurso hiriente mi voz era aguda y el sudor descendía de mi frente sin control. Tenía la respiración más agitada de lo habitual y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en forma de cascada. Así que aparté la vista y busqué algo lejano que pudiera ayudarme a centrarme. Sabía que me había pasado de frenada (tres pueblos, en realidad). Y que mis últimas palabras habían sido para hacerle daño, directas a su orgullo. Y ahora me sentía cómo una mierda por haber sido tan imbécil. ¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo toda esa situación? Al parecer no me sería tan difícil desbancar a Hatsumomo… cada vez me parecía más a ella…

\- Está bien. – La voz de Shaoran sonó tan fría como el mismo hielo y me cortó la sangre del mismo modo que lo haría una hoja afilada. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida por su cambio de actitud y le miré sin comprender que era lo que se suponía que estaba bien. Nada estaba bien en todo lo que le había soltado. Había sido cruel, egoísta e irracional. Y le había culpado de todos sus errores, sí, pero también de los míos. De mis estúpidas decisiones y mentiras.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Si, Sak. Esta bien. Ya lo has soltado todo, te he escuchado y te he entendido. – Su ceño estaba más fruncido que nunca y había perdido toda la chispa en su mirada. Tragué pesado y quise decirle que lo sentía, pero no encontré las palabras adecuadas – Y ahora que te has desahogado conmigo y me has dicho todo lo que piensas de mí y que soy el último mono de tu jodida lista de conocidos ¿Podemos volver de una vez? Estoy agotado y necesito ir a buscar a Mei para contarle todo el jodido plan de Daidouji. Mañana nos espera un día duro.

\- Vale. Pero… - su mano se levantó parando mi discurso y le vi apretar los dientes. Joder… sí que le había hecho daño. Ni siquiera pensé que mis palabras podrían llegar a su corazón. No es como si yo le importara en serio… ¿verdad?

\- Te he dicho que ya entendí. No hace falta que te regocijes en ello. Vámonos de una maldita vez. Cómo te he dicho, odio el frío.

Se giró sin mirarme a los ojos ni una vez, y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la casa de Rika con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Yo le seguí en silencio, analizando su mala reacción y odiándome por ser tan idiota. Pero es que… ¡la víctima era yo! Él me había tratado como si no fuera nada durante mucho tiempo y se merecía que lo pusieran en su lugar. ¿verdad? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que sólo con que me pidiera ser amigos yo iba a ir corriendo como una perrita faldera y movería la cola loca de alegría? ¿Qué de repente seríamos uña y carne y nos pintaríamos las uñas comiendo palomitas y viendo películas? No… ¡era una locura! ¡Tenía que dejarle claro mi postura! Y lo había hecho. Pero entonces… ¿por qué me sentía tan mal?

\- Sakura… - parpadeé confusa, lo justo para salir de mis pensamientos y darme cuenta de que estábamos de nuevo frente al portal de la casa de Rika. Shaoran se había parado en el umbral y cerraba los puños con fuerza.

\- Di… Dime.

\- Si esto no sale bien… si a pesar de todo Hatsumomo se sale con la suya y no logramos que dejen de molestarte… quiero que sepas que me iré.

\- ¿Te irás? ¿Qué quieres decir? – se giró sobre sus pasos y juro por dios que se me paró el corazón al ver su rostro ensombrecido. - ¿Shaoran?

\- Me iré a Hong Kong. Volveré a mi estúpida vida y a sus normas y te dejaré en paz a ti y a tu adorada familia.

\- ¿Eh?

\- A fin de cuentas, tarde o temprano tendré que asumir quién soy y lo que debo hacer con mi vida. Porqué, aunque no me creas, soy algo más que un muñeco Ken chino. Así que no te preocupes. Perderme de vista es cuestión de tiempo.

Me quedé allí de pie tras su marcha, intentando comprender a qué se refería. ¿Li debía volver a china? Bueno… era lógico. Su familia era muy influyente allí y debía tener amistades y familia en la ciudad. Además de un montón de empresas por heredar y muchas responsabilidades. Pero aún así, de algún modo me sentó mal pensar que se iría. Lo cual era absurdo, ya que eso pondría fin a muchos de mis problemas. ¿verdad? Además, seguro que esa Hatsumomo le seguía hasta Hong Kong y me dejaba tranquila al fin. Entonces… ¿por qué me sentía tan vacía? Puede que lo que me estuviera reconcomiendo no fuera su partida, sino el tono abatido con el que lo dijo. Al parecer mis palabras sí le habían llegado, pero no de la forma que yo había planeado. Nunca quise herirle… yo no era así. No era una mala persona… no era rencorosa… ni ponzoñosa… o eso pensaba, hasta ahora.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Te vas a congelar! ¿Quieres entrar de una maldita vez? – oí la voz de Chiharu a lo lejos, pero me costaba centrarme entre tanto sentimiento de culpa. - ¡Sakura!

\- Yo… eh… ¡Voy!

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Mis ojos leyeron por decima vez la última publicación que habían subido esas fans histéricas. Pero cómo más la leía, más terrible me parecía todo lo que decían. Sentía la boca totalmente seca y mis dedos temblaban sobre el teclado del ordenador. Sin duda era como estar dentro de una pesadilla. No sólo era por los comentarios hirientes o los insultos, sino por todas las historias inventadas que empezaban a circular sobre mí. Había tanto material que me mareaba sólo pensar lo que aún me quedaba por descubrir. ¿Cómo iba a volver a ese instituto y encarar tanta rabia? ¡No quería ni imaginar qué me harían!

\- Deberías cerrar el maldito ordenador, sólo hará que te ofusques más. – oí la voz de Tomy a mis espaldas y casi muero de un infarto. – Hazme caso, ya nos ocupamos nosotras de leer toda esa basura, Sakura. Tú cierra el ordenador y céntrate en lo que tienes que hacer mañana. De tu actitud dependerá el éxito o fracaso de este plan.

\- Es fácil decirlo… pero no puedo evitar entrar a los foros cada vez que mi puto móvil vibra… hay tanto odio Tomy… de tanta gente…

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les he hecho yo? – Luché con todas mis fuerzas para evitar las lágrimas, pero una bajó rebelde por mi mejilla. Tomoyo se sentó en mi cama soltando un hondo suspiro y me miró con ojos maternales.

\- No es culpa tuya. Tú no has hecho nada. Es pura envidia, Sak. Uno de los siete pecados capitales. ¿recuerdas? – rodé los ojos y aparté mis lágrimas mientras bufaba presa de la frustración. ¡Esa niña no tenía remedio!

\- ¿Ya estas con tus novelas sobrenaturales? Esto es la vida real, Tomy, no una aventura de los estúpidos Sam y Dean Winchester.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Estar dolida no te da derecho para meterte con mi Sammy! – Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo un berrinche y no pude evitar soltar una risita contenida. – No te rías. Siempre que tengo algún problema, me pregunto "¿Qué harían Sam y Dean?" – ahora sí que me reí a gusto.

\- Vale, vale. Ilústrame. – casi vi el brillo de fanática en esos ojos violetas. ¡Era una friki de la novela fantástica!

\- Pues verás, hay un capítulo en el que se habla de los siete pecados capitales. ¿Los conoces? – asentí con la cabeza, rezando porqué su desvarío no fuera excesivamente largo. – Pues en su mundo, son siete demonios y la envidia es uno de los peores. Mucho más peligroso que la gula. Puede hasta causar ansias de matar. Y si le sumas la codicia y la lujuria de un montón de niñatas hormonadas, tienes un "combo de pecado" – me reí por la voz que puso de ultratumba, y rodé los ojos. ¡Era todo un espectáculo cuando quería!

\- Eso no me consuela demasiado y sigo sin comprender a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto…

\- A lo que voy, es a que no es algo que has hecho tú o Shaoran. Es un defecto humano. Un pecado que existe desde que el ser humano camina por la tierra.

\- Sí. ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que recibirán su merecido y arderán en el infierno por sus pecados? Sabes que soy atea.

\- Claro que no, tontita… aunque me gustaría, no tenemos a mi precioso Lucifer para castigarlas. – otra referencia más a sus locuras televisivas de Netflix. Debería dejar de ver tantas series de ángeles y demonios o acabaría con mi paciencia - No… lo que digo es que no puedes hacer nada contra los defectos humanos. No se puede luchar contra esos demonios, a menos que seas mi adorado Sammy, claro. – me recosté en la silla totalmente vencida, Tomoyo estaba loca de atar, pero siempre me hacía sonreír.

\- Sigo sin comprender a donde quieres ir a parar con todo esto… a parte de a la Comic Con de San Diego… - la oí reírse y la seguí sin darme cuenta.

\- Pues a qué debemos utilizar sus demonios contra ellas. Ese es el plan ¿no? Utilizaremos su avaricia y su soberbia para atraerlas a nuestro juego y luego las neutralizaremos utilizándolas contra Hatsumomo, como ella está haciendo contigo.

\- Jugar con ellas…

\- Sí. Derrotarlas en su juego. Darles su merecido sin qué ni siquiera se den cuenta de que son nuestros títeres.

\- Jugar con las personas y sus sentimientos. Eso es horrible Tomy… y no nos hace mejores que ellas. ¿No crees? ¿En qué clase de demonio nos convierte eso a nosotras?

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Nada de demonios! Nosotras somos diosas. ¿Qué te crees? – me reí por lo tonto de la conversación y comprendí cuales habían sido sus intenciones desde el inicio.

\- Sólo intentas animarme y quitarle leña al fuego sacando tu vena friki… ¿a qué sí? - asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me resigné. Tomoyo nunca cambiaría. Aunque me encantaba que fuera así.

\- ¿Y funciona?

\- Puede que un poco. – Tomoyo se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza.

\- Todo va a salir bien. Es un buen plan y tú una gran actriz. Serás la novia perfecta y la mejor reina del instituto. Yo te ayudaré. Todos lo haremos.

\- Lo sé. Espero estar a la altura.

Permanecimos abrazadas un buen rato, en silencio. Pero Tomoyo no era conocida por ser paciente o por dejar espacio a las personas. Su faceta metiche era aún mayor que su vena friki (y eso era decir mucho…) y estaba por salir a la luz de forma explosiva. Así que cuando tomó asiento en mi mesa y clavó sus ojos violetas en mi persona, me resigné al interrogatorio que se avecinaba.

\- Te mueres de ganas por preguntar… así que no te cortes.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú.

\- No sé de qué me hablas. – giré sobre la silla y apagué el condenado ordenador. No más foros ni artículos insultantes por esa noche.

\- Oh, entonces iré al comedor a ver un capítulo de Arrow. Salen super héroes con mallas en vez de ángeles y demonios, pero ya sabes que eso es lo que a mí me gusta. (sí, lo admito, yo también tengo mi vena friki) – no había dado ni dos pasos en dirección a la puerta que ya la tenía encima.

\- ¡Espera! – me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa ladeada y la vi juguetear con un pie, de forma coqueta.

\- Es sólo que… Shaoran a penas a hablado después de vuestro "paseo" y tu parecías muy apagada. Yo sólo… me preguntaba que le habías dicho para dejarlo así de triste. Parecía muy abatido…

\- ¿Abatido?

\- Sí… cómo un alma en pena. – me llevé las manos a la cabeza y dejé ir un grito ahogado. ¿Ahora Tomoyo quería hacerme sentir culpable? Joder, no hacía falta. Ya me sentía bastante mal por mi misma.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿La culpa es también un jodido demonio que quieres que me aceche?

\- Pues no. Pero si te sientes culpable, es por algo.

\- Yo no me siento culpable, es decir, sentía… joder. ¡Eres tú la que quiere que me sienta culpable!

\- Sak, yo sólo quiero saber que ha pasado. Porqué creo que las dos hemos hecho daño al pequeño lobo y puede que esta vez no se lo mereciera. – parpadeé confusa y me crucé de brazos.

\- ¿Las dos? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno… supongo que en el hospital tampoco fui muy amable con nuestro pobre Shao y no tuve en cuenta sus sentimientos… creo que está algo molesto conmigo también…

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Si tú me lo cuentas, yo te lo cuento. – otro grito de desesperación nació de mi garganta y me resigné a tomar asiento en la cama. Mi serie favorita tendría que esperar un poco.

\- No le dije nada nuevo, en realidad. ¿Te acuerdas de que me pidió ser amigos en el hospital?

\- Claramente. El primer paso para el amor… - dios… es que querían provocarme un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Sí, lo que tu digas. Pues le dije que podíamos empezar a ser amigos si quería, pero que no podía olvidar todo el daño que me había hecho. Que intentaría ser su amiga y seguir adelante, pero que necesitaba espacio y tiempo para dejar atrás los rencores que le guardo. O algo así…

\- ¿Algo así?

\- Bueno, eso es lo que quería decirle. Pero creo que se me fue un poco la cabeza… y dije de más. ¡Es la jodida medicación! ¡Me suelta la lengua aún más de lo habitual y al parecer me hace mezquina!

\- ¿Y qué le soltaste? Porqué tiemblo sólo de pensarlo…

\- ¡Yo que sé! Le recordé todo lo que me habían hecho esas idiotas por su culpa. Le dije que odiaba que me tratara como una niña tonta y que me hiciera sentir inferior. Y le dije que no iba a permitir más insultos ni bromas. Que no le dejaría tratarme como a una mierda de nuevo. Y puede que dijera que no iba a perdonarle todo sólo por su cara bonita. O algo así… y quizá le insinué que mi familia y mis amigos eran lo primero y que él… bueno…

\- ¿Era el último mono de la fila? – asentí gruñendo y maldiciendo en voz baja y Tomoyo rodó los ojos. - Joder Sak… eso no esta bien. Y no es nada típico de ti.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Pues sí… le has dado un golpe a su ego y lo sabes. Y además… parece que no ha sido de forma inconsciente… querías herirle. ¿Verdad? Herir su orgullo. Y ambas sabemos que, si algo tiene Shaoran Li, es orgullo.

\- Pero es que… se lo merece.

\- Puede, pero tú tampoco eres perfecta. También has cometido errores.

\- Eso es justamente lo que me ha dicho él…

\- Pues le doy la razón en eso. No todo lo malo de tu vida es culpa suya, Sak… has sido muy dura con él. ¿No crees?

\- ¿Otra vez vas a ponerte de su parte? – Tomy levantó las manos a modo de rendición y soltó el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones.

\- No estoy de parte de nadie. Sólo miro las cosas objetivamente.

\- ¡Ya, claro!

\- Lo hago. Entiendo tu enfado, pero también sus errores. No le disculpo, pero le entiendo. Se precipitó y actúo dolido y enfadado. El resultado fue nefasto y nos tiene en un enorme problema… no te lo discuto. Pero sólo hay que mirarle a la cara para ver cuánto se arrepiente y que nunca quiso que pasara todo esto. Le importas… en verdad creo que siente algo por ti Sak…

\- Eso no lo sabes. Además, no puede actuar como le dé la gana, arrepentirse y listo, le perdonamos todo. Por su cara bonita.

\- No por su cara bonita… aunque es todo un bombón y cuesta decirle que no a nada cuando te mira con esos ojos de…

\- ¡Tomoyo! – la oír reírse y me sentí indignada. Nadie se tomaba nada en serio ¿o qué?

\- Como he dicho, no sólo debes perdonarle por su cara bonita… sino porqué está en nuestras manos hacerlo, Sak. Tú siempre has perdonado a todo el mundo, incluso a los que no se lo merecían. Me sorprende que con él…

\- ¡Es que no ha sido un error sin importancia! ¡Tan sólo mira todo lo que dicen de mí esas harpías! ¡Mira todo el jodido plan que hemos tenido que elaborar sólo por un puto beso de ese idiota! ¡Debería ser consciente de sus putas influencias! – el corazón me iba a mil y el dolor de cabeza volvía a las andadas, así que intenté respirar y volver a centrarme. – No sólo es que todo se salga de madre, Tomy. Es que ese tonto ni siquiera se da cuenta de que esto va mucho más allá de él y su ego. Pide perdón, pero no sabe porqué lo hace. Me dice que lo siente, pero se enfada porqué doy más importancia a mi familia que a él. Siempre quiere ser el centro del universo y ni siquiera es amigo mío.

\- Pero puede serlo… puede ser mucho más que un buen amigo, si le dejas.

\- ¡Pero es que no quiero! ¡Es egoísta, orgulloso, egocéntrico, narcisista y mil adjetivos negativos más! ¿Por qué iba a querer a alguien así en mi vida? ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo querría?

\- ¿A parte de trescientas no se cuantas tías del club de fans? – le gruñí a modo de respuesta y Tomoyo levantó los hombros ladeando las cejas.

\- No sé qué motivos tienes para querer ser su amiga, o algo más… - otro gruñido por mi parte - Pero quieres. Sé que quieres. Tus acciones traicionan a tus palabras, Sak.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Tomy se acercó hasta poder susurrar en mi oído y casi pude sentir la sonrisa de satisfacción que se le dibujaba en el rostro.

\- A que ese beso húmedo que te dio Li frente a todo el instituto te puso a mil por hora. – sentí toda la sangre subiendo a mis mejillas y la aparté de un manotazo mientras la oía reírse.

\- ¡Estás loca!

\- Sí, sí… niégalo si quieres… pero menudo beso te dio el lobo… te derretiste enterita…

\- ¡Fue a la fuerza!

\- No te vi apartarte.

\- ¡No podía! ¡Para todo el maldito instituto estamos saliendo!

\- Ajá… será por eso…

\- ¡Es por eso!

\- Vale. Lo que tú digas. Si no quieres admitir que le tratas de forma distinta a todos los demás es cosa tuya. Y si quieres seguir así de gruñona y rencorosa con el pobre lobo yo no diré nada más. Allá tú y tu conciencia. Es tarde y quiero ver un capítulo de Teen Wolf antes de dormir. Así que dejemos esta conversación aquí para que reflexiones con la almohada. Hasta mañana Sak, que sueñes con lobitos…

\- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¡La tele es mía!

\- ¿A sí? A ver quién llega antes.

Lo último que vi antes de sentarme cómodamente en mi sofá, fue a Tomoyo mordiendo el polvo. Aún no comprendía porqué me retaba, si siempre la ganaba. O puede que, en el fondo, quisiera que yo me saliera con la mía. Quién sabe… era difícil comprender a esa chiflada que tenía por mejor amiga y hermana. Pero joder, cuanto la quería de todas formas. Aunque… ¡Un momento!

\- ¡Tomoyo! Maldita metiche astuta… ¡No me has contado que le dijiste a Li en el hospital!

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Shaoran había permanecido callado todo el trayecto en moto. No es que eso fuera raro, pero tras nuestra conversación se hacía muy incómodo. Y si le sumábamos a su cara larga los nervios que llevaba encima por el día que me esperaba, el futuro no pintaba demasiado bien para mí. Vi la esquina que daba acceso al instituto y no pude evitar apretar mis dedos en su cintura de forma nerviosa. Pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, aunque sí aceleró un poco, haciendo que lo que más temía en el mundo sucediera aún más rápido.

Sí, habíamos llegado al "instituto pesadilla" y de nuevo podía sentir todas las miradas en mí persona. Y no eran precisamente de admiración. No quería quitarme el casco y dejarles ver a todos la venda que cubría mi frente y darles aún más motivos de cotilleo, pero no me quedaba otra. Y ya saben lo que dicen, es mejor sacarse la tirita de golpe. Así que bajé de la moto sin ayuda de Li y me quité el maldito casco a la velocidad de la luz. De hecho, lo hice tan rápido que casi me saco la jodida venda de cuajo. Iba a mirarme en el espejo retrovisor para alisar mi locura de cabello, cuando sentí las manos de Li sobre mi corta melena. Me giró con cuidado y puso lentamente todos y cada uno de mis mechones en su sitio. Sus dedos eran suaves y cálidos… y de nuevo me perdí en esa mirada. Sí… me quedé como una boba, observándole. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan guapo el muy cabrón?

\- Ya está. Perfecta. – su sonrisa fingida me dolió en el alma. Por muy bien que actuara, yo sabía lo ofuscado que se sentía. Le observé en silencio, mientras ponía el candado a la moto y guardaba ambos cascos. Y solté las palabras que me había prometido no volver a decirle jamás.

\- Lo siento. – le vi girarse, sorprendido, pero luego me volvió a sonreír con esa mueca tan falsa.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo que te dije ayer. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

\- Lo sé. No me lo hiciste, así que deja de importunarme con tus disculpas – tomó mi mano como si estuviéramos hablando de cualquier tontería y tiró de mí para que entráramos.

\- Pues no parece que esté todo como siempre. Pareces enfadado conmigo.

\- No lo estoy. – tiré de su mano y le obligué a pararse. Oí el suspiro frustrado que salió de su boca y me molestó que fuera siempre tan idiota. Yo estaba disculpándome cómo una tonta y tragándome mi puto orgullo y él encima se mostraba molesto.

\- Estás cabreado. Y debería pasar de todo esto y decirte que te aguantas, porqué lo que te dije es lo que pienso y es lo que hay. Pero lo cierto es que no quiero verte triste o que me sonrías con esa falsedad. ¡Es irritante y nada sano para nuestra nueva relación! Así que dime que es lo que te molestó tanto, te pido perdón por ello y dejas de parecer un alma en pena.

\- Ya te he dicho que no estoy molesto.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda Li! – varios rostros se giraron a mirarnos y me tape la boca de forma inconsciente.

\- Muy bonito Kinomoto… ¿por qué no te delatas más? – sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Hacía mucho que Li no me llamaba por mi apellido y por alguna razón no me gustó en absoluto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Kinomoto de nuevo?

\- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Li?

\- Dios, eres exasperante.

\- Sí, ya me lo has dicho cómo mil veces... te gusta reprochármelo todo.

\- ¿Ves cómo estás molesto?

\- ¿Vamos a dentro o vas a continuar paranoica? – sentí la sangre hervir en mi interior. No le soportaba. No podía con su voz arrogante y su superioridad. Es que simplemente no podía…

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Cómo siempre! – empecé a caminar decidida, pero su mano me paró de nuevo y esta vez sí vi ese brillo arrepentido en su mirada.

\- Mira… lo siento. Es cierto… no me gustó lo que me dijiste ayer… pero no quiero estar así contigo. No quiero que te alejes más de mí. Además, debemos estar unidos, felices y sonrientes. Y no quiero más mierda encima de todo esto ¿vale? Así que… ¿Podemos simplemente actuar cómo dos putos adultos y llevarnos bien? ¿Aunque sea fingiendo? – le miré por unos segundos, analizando sus palabras y la verdad oculta en ellas. Pero sinceramente ya estaba cansada de estudiarlo todo. Estar con ese chico era agotador.

\- Vale Li… es decir, Shaoran. Vamos a centrarnos en nuestro papel y a olvidar la conversación que tuvimos ayer. Por el bien del plan y de mi salud mental.

\- Vale.

\- Pues eso. Vale.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

La mañana pasó entre cuchicheos y miradas de soslayo. De tanto en tanto oía alguna risa boba, o notaba que alguna niña estúpida me señalaba. Pero me obligué a no hacer caso. Aunque era una tarea muy difícil. Mirase dónde mirase, me daba la sensación de ser criticada a cada instante. El ambiente se me hacía pesado y la clase de historia contemporánea, eterna. Así que cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, salí disparada. Pero Tomy me cogió de la mano, justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? Debes esperar a Shaoran. Quedamos que vendría a buscarte para ir todos a comer al comedor y empezar el plan.

\- ¡Mierda! Odio esto.

\- Sakura…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que Li está muy raro conmigo. Más de lo habitual.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas tras todo lo que le dijiste?

\- Yo… yo… arghhh… odio cuando tienes razón.

\- Pues debes estar odiándome siempre…

\- ¡Cállate Tomy!

A medida que mis "compañeros" iban saliendo, me sentía más y más tensa. Li no aparecía, y todos me miraban antes de salir mientras susurraban cosas por lo bajo. Quería gritarles que se metieran en sus putos asuntos, pero como siempre, tenía que aguatarme, portarme bien y obedecer como una imbécil. Sentí como mis manos empezaban a sudar y el cuello de la camisa cada vez me parecía más estrecho hasta el punto de que me estrangulaba.

\- Esto no va a salir bien…

\- Con esa actitud derrotista, seguro que no. – iba a protestar cuando el "dios chino" hizo acto de presencia. Los cuatro alumnos que aún quedaban en la clase dieron un respingo y abrieron sus estúpidas bocotas. Maldito Li y sus feromonas que atontaban a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Listas, chicas? Tengo hambre de lobo. – entró como pepe por su casa y pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros para luego besarme en la mejilla de forma despreocupada. Sentí toda la sangre subiendo a mi cabeza y tragué saliva. Un diez de actuación para el señor Li.

\- Cla… claro.

\- ¿Estas bien princesa? Pareces algo nerviosa. ¿Te duele la cabeza? – podía sentir a todo el mundo mirándome, pero era una idiotez, ya que a penas sí quedaba alguien en esa clase.

\- Yo… no… es decir, sólo un poco. – Shaoran se apartó un poco y entrelazó sus largos dedos con los míos mientras me sonreía. ¡Qué bien actuaba el hijo de perra! Para no saber ser "amigable" con las personas, hacía el papel de novio cariñoso a la perfección.

\- Bueno, luego te hago un par de carantoñas y verás como te sientes mejor. – y de nuevo el sonrojo inundó mi rostro.

\- No digas esas cosas tan despreocupadamente… me da vergüenza… - Tomoyo se reía a un lado y la miré con más odio del habitual.

\- Vamos tortolitos, que nos quedaremos sin postres. Aunque ustedes no los necesiten con tanto dulce… - Shaoran tiró de mi, cogiéndome de la cintura y le sonrío alegre.

\- Es cierto. Hoy tomaré cereza de postre.

\- ¿No lo haces todos los días? – ¡¿Por qué demonios no se callaban ese par?! Iba a morir de la puta vergüenza.

Si el trayecto hasta el comedor me pareció un infierno, todos los rostros pasmados al entrar me dejaron sin aire. Shaoran apretó sus dedos en mi cintura y me sonrío, pero yo empezaba a sentirme mareada. ¿Y si me caía de bruces? ¿Y si todos empezaban a insultarme o a gritarme? ¿Y si Hatsumomo me tiraba el jodido granizado a la cabeza delante de todo el mundo? Me paré en seco y todo a mi alrededor empezó a dar vueltas. Notaba las miradas de odio y el cuchicheo y empezaban a causarme una terrible jaqueca. Sin darme cuenta había empezado a hiperventilar. Li tomó mis brazos con sus manos y se agachó para mirarme con preocupación.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- No puedo hacer esto Shaoran… es demasiado… tengo mucho miedo. – sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y me acercó hasta él lo suficiente para que sólo yo pudiera oírle. Una vez más me perdí en esos ojos ámbar y me obligué a coger aire. Aspiré y expiré un par de veces, notando el oxigeno recorrer mis venas. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico y empeoraba al pensar que todos se darían cuenta.

\- Sakura, mírame. Tienes que calmarte. Todo va a salir bien. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Yo estoy contigo y no te dejaré sola bajo ningún concepto. ¿vale? Por una vez en tu vida, confía en mí. ¿Quieres? No voy a dejar que nadie te haga nada. Nadie.– busqué algo en sus pupilas que me hiciera desconfiar, pero sólo vi a un Shaoran comprensivo y atento. Sólo vi un chico preocupado por mí. Y esta vez, quise creer que sus sentimientos eran reales y no una jodida actuación. Por mi bien, y porqué necesitaba confiar en él de una maldita vez. Y si me daba de bruces, pues a la mierda. Cerré los ojos y me dije a mí misma que sólo tenía que actuar y fingir un papel. Y eso, sabía hacerlo. Joder si sabía.

\- Está bien… sí, está bien. – cogí sus manos y las separé de mi rostro para luego entrelazarlas con las mías. Tomé aire una última vez y sonreí entrando al fin en la farsa. La sonrisa fingida más dulce que pude ofrecer con lo nerviosa que me sentía. Pero no tuve que disimular mucho más, pues la cara de sorpresa de Shaoran me hizo sonreír de verdad. Al parecer le había dejado pasmado, y era maravilloso causar ese efecto en don perfecto Li. Eso me enardeció y me dio la confianza que necesitaba. - ¿Qué? ¿Te crees que eres el único que sabe actuar? Fui príncipe durante tres años seguidos en las representaciones de la preparatoria.

\- Querrás decir princesa…

\- No, que va. El profesor pensó que mis dotes con la esgrima y las artes marciales iban mejor con el papel de príncipe. Ya sabes, no soy una buena damisela en apuros. ¡Y menudas acrobacias me obligaba a hacer, el muy rufián! Una vez casi le clavo la espada de atrezo a Rika en pleno salto

Le oí reírse melodiosamente y de algún modo el ambiente entre ambos se relajó. Miré a mi alrededor, consciente de que todos tenían sus ojos puestos en nosotros y mis dotes de actriz salieron solos. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Me dejé llevar y me puse de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios. Un beso sin importancia, sólo un roce que duró un instante. Pero hizo que todo el maldito comedor se quedara en silencio. Joder, hasta Shaoran se quedó de piedra. Casi titubeé un poco al darme cuenta de lo desvergonzada que estaba siendo, pero me dije que ese era mi papel de abeja reina confiada, y lo llevaría a cabo a la perfección. No era como si ese beso significara nada…

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Yo… eh… - tiré de él cariñosamente, sintiendo toda la confianza nacer al fin en mis venas y miré a mi mejor amiga que sonreía feliz a un lado mientras levantaba un pulgar a modo de aprobación.

\- Mira Tomy, finalmente he domado al lobo. Y se ve guapo cuando está callado…

\- Ya lo veo…

\- ¡A mí nadie me ha domado! – el sonrojo que nació en sus mejillas me pareció adorable y ambas nos pusimos a reír alegres. Algo bueno iba a salir de toda esta mierda, y es que al menos podría embromar al dios chino mientras hacía mi papel. Oh, sí. Le mostraría a ese arrogante lo mala que podía ser cuando me lo proponía. Le tendría en la palma de mí mano en menos de un mes. ¿No querían que fuera confiada y astuta? Pues que se prepararan para mi actuación de oro. ¡Joder! ¡Me iban a dar el puto Oscar!

\- Kawai… - oí la voz de Tomy con su expresión shojo de siempre y me abracé aún más a Li. Todos estaban mirándonos y esta vez no era mi imaginación. Éramos el espectáculo principal. Me giré para ver a todos nuestros amigos sentados en la mesa central y les saludé efusivamente. Hiraguisawa y Yamasaki me devolvieron el saludo la mar de alegres y me sentí en mi salsa. Shaoran miró en dirección a la mesa, y luego a mí con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Parece que estás empezando a creerte tú papel. Ahora me das algo de miedo… No te aprovecharas de la situación para abusar de mí ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, hay algo que debes saber de mí, Shaoran.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Qué? – le di una palmada en ese culo escultural y salí a la carrera disfrutando de su cara de tonto.

\- ¡No hago nada a medias! Prepárate, cariño, porqué tu novia está en pie de guerra.

.

**Continuará…**

.

**Notas de la autora: Bien, aquí está. Mucho dialogo, muchos sentimientos y mi vena Friki a tope. Para su información, soy una fan de todo lo fantástico, del mundo Marvel y DC y obviamente, del manga shojo, jajajaja. No sé si les gustará, pero muchas me pidieron que Sakura no fuera tonta y le perdonara todo a Shao. Pues bien, como ven, a nuestro lobo le va a costar enamorar al cerezo. Jajajaja. Me encanta ponerles hormonas adolescentes y cabezas confundidas… jajajaja. Un besote y espero que sea de su agrado. Recuerden que en el siguiente, narra Li. Y algo me dice que tendrá muchos sentimientos encontrados.**

**No puedo responder a todos sus reviews esta vez… lo siento mucho pero salgo pitando a recoger a mi niño. Aún así les digo que los leo todos, me encantan y prometo contestar esta vez a todos los que pueda… de verdad, de verdad. Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional y nos leemos tan pronto como sea posible. ¡No olviden que les quiero!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas de la autora: Muy buenos días/tardes/noches a todos/as. Jajajaja. Aquí les dejo esta actualización desde el punto de vista de nuestro lobito. Espero sea de su agrado. Verán que avanzamos un poco está vez y empiezan a pasar cositas. En fin… un beso muy muy grande y les doy las gracias de nuevo por su gran apoyo. (pasamos de los 400… joder, que maravilla, jajajaja) Ya ven que soy tan mal hablada como Sak… ¡Un beso!**

.

**Mi fan número 246**

**.**

**Capítulo catorce**

.

_De la sartén al fuego_

.

Caí en el pupitre, dejando escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones. El día estaba siendo una completa locura. Sabía que este plan era arriesgado y sumamente agotador para mis nervios, pero pensé que sería por todas las locas del club de fans. Nunca imaginé que me resultaría tan duro estar cerca de Sakura. ¡Pero es que se había tomado demasiado en serio su papel! A penas hacía dos días que sabía que sentía algo por esa chica y no estaba preparado para tenerla todo el día colgada a mi cuello. ¡Joder! Me sentía al borde de la asfixia. Porqué, por una parte, podía disfrutar de su compañía… y era… bueno… ¡Genial! De verdad. Su conversación siempre era amena y sus ojos me hipnotizaban. Pero por otro lado… ¡Todo era una puta mentira! Sus sonrisas, sus abrazos y esos electrizantes gestos cariñosos. Toda una jodida actuación digna de un Oscar. (Mira que cuando apoyaba su mano en mi hombro y se acercaba para decirme alguna tontería en voz baja, se me erizaba hasta el último bello de mi cuerpo. En serio. Esa chica causaba estragos en mi persona). ¿Qué cómo sabía que todo era una patraña? Bueno, como no saberlo tras la conversación que tuvimos en el parque pingüino. Sakura me dijo de todo menos guapo y sin duda se desahogó de lo lindo conmigo. ¡No soy un saco de boxeo!

Apreté los puños de forma inconsciente y me mordí el labio. Cada vez que recordaba esa maldita conversación (si es que se podía llamar así) me sentía la peor mierda del mundo. Había sido como caer del cielo al infierno sin paracaídas. Y es que, unas horas antes, Mei me hacía ver que Sakura era "especial" para mí y al día siguiente ella me confiesa todos los rencores que había reprimido en contra de mi persona. Simplemente un sueño… (si el sarcasmo se acepta en situaciones así y entendemos que sueño equivale a puta pesadilla).

\- Pareces un alma en pena. – rodé los ojos sin moverme del sitio y dejé ir otro suspiro desalentado.

\- Ya, bueno. Tengo mis motivos – Eriol giró la silla de al lado y se sentó apoyando los brazos en el respaldo.

\- Pues no lo entiendo. Deberías estar contento. Sakura está haciendo el papel de su vida y Hatsumomo está que se sube por las paredes. He disfrutado tanto al ver la cara de esa jodida harpía… cómo debe haberle dolido. Seguro que esperaba encontrarse con una cereza asustada y hundida. Y ¿qué se encuentra? A la parejita melosa del año. Ojalá tuviera una ventanita para poder espiarla y ver como se arranca los pelos. No sabía que Sakura pudiera ser tan… femenina. – fruncí el ceño y gruñí girando mi rostro en la otra dirección. No me gustaba que Eriol hablara así de Sak. - Sí, sí… nuestra flor será una buena reina.

\- Deja de llamar a Sakura con apodos cursis. ¿quieres? No es nada tuyo.

\- ¿El lobo está celoso? – le solté otro gruñido a modo de respuesta y me recosté en la mesa. – Oye… bromas aparte. ¿Qué te está jodiendo la existencia ahora? Por qué esto sólo acaba de empezar y lo sabes. Si no aguantas la presión de los comentarios y de las miradas envidiosas, cuando empiecen a caer niñas tontas a tu alrededor, querrás tirarte de un puto puente.

\- No me lo recuerdes.

\- Mira tío… sé que soy un idiota a veces.

\- Siempre.

\- Pero, puedes contar conmigo. ¿Qué te está comiendo la cabeza y te tiene como un zombi?

\- No importa. De verdad.

\- Macho… vamos. Que somos amigos. – bufé, molesto y me giré para contemplar la ventana. – Sabes qué sino me lo cuentas tú, iré a sonsacarle la información a Meiling…

\- Que te jodan.

\- Bueno… si ella está dispuesta… yo no me voy a negar. Además, joder, jode muy bien. - me giré cabreado para azotarle un buen puñetazo en el hombro.

\- ¡No bromees con eso, cabrón! Es mi prima.

\- Y está buena y sabe lo que quiere y cuando lo quiere. Eso es muy raro en una tía… todo un diamante en bruto.

\- Imbécil…

\- Capullo.

Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos. Yo con el ceño fruncido y él con esa sonrisa de inglés idiota. Pero al final me resigné. En parte, porque necesitaba desahogarme con alguien o explotaría. Así que le conté todo como un perfecto niñato histérico que se pierde por una tía por primera vez. Y cuando digo que le conté todo, me refiero a todo. De principio a fin. Lo que pasó tras la biblioteca, la caída de Sakura y el infarto que me provocó cuando la cogí entre mis brazos y vi su cabeza toda ensangrentada. Los insultos que tuve que soportar del idiota de su hermano. Luego la visita de Yukito y la conversación que tuve con Sakura y también con Tomoyo. Todo. Hasta le conté mi charla con Mei y el discurso hiriente de Sakura en el parque pingüino. Y para mi sorpresa, Eriol lo escuchó todo de cabo a rabo, sin interrumpirme. Tanto rato estuve hablando, que ni siquiera pudo decirme que pensaba al respecto, ya que llegó el profesor y empezó la última clase del día. Inglés. Por eso no me sorprendió que, a mitad de la lección, un papel aterrizara en mi mesa. Levanté los ojos para encontrarme con esa sonrisa astuta que tanto me irritaba, tomé disimuladamente el objeto y lo desplegué sin hacer ruido.

\- "Deja de comerte el coco de una puta vez por todo lo que has hecho mal hasta la fecha y dedícate a lo que se te da mejor" – leí el mensaje con una ceja alzada y le miré de nuevo, levantando las manos en señal de incomprensión. Eriol me sonrió y me indicó que diera la vuelta al papel y al hacerlo otra frase apareció. – "Enamora a la chica antes de que lo haga yo" – fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes. Lo normal sería escribirle una respuesta, pero no estaba de humor para hacerlo. Así que le tiré el papel a la cabeza y al girarse le susurré con más rabia de lo que cabía esperar de mí.

\- No te acerques a Sakura.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, Shao… el primero que llega, clava la bandera. Aunque yo no pienso clavarle eso precisamente… - abrí los ojos sorprendido y sentí el calor subir a mis orejas. ¡Era un hijo de perra degenerado! – ¿Estás rojo por la ira o por la vergüenza? Porqué para ser un puto rompecorazones no follas una mierda, cabrón.

\- ¡Eres un gilipollas!

\- Puede… pero uno que moja.

\- Mira, Sakura es…

\- ¡Mister Li! ¿Do you wanna share your opinion of the text to the rest off the class? – maldito profesor entrometido…

\- Eh… no, sir. I'm sorry. – Eriol contuvo una risa idiota y le di una patada por debajo de la mesa. Eso llamó su atención de nuevo y lo tuve girado en menos de un segundo para seguir nuestra "interesante" conversación.

\- Mira, pequeño lobo. Sé que eres novato en esto del amor. – otra patada salió en su dirección, pero esta vez la esquivó.

\- Joder, macho. Amor es una palabra muy cabrona… no sé si lo que siento es tan serio como eso…

\- Lo sé. Pero te he oído hablar de tu Sakura por casi una puta media hora y se ve a la legua que te tiene babeando. Y tú no eres de los que se tira a la chica y se va. Es uno de tus grandes defectos… - no sabía qué responder a eso, así que sólo le miré con malas pulgas. – Así que sólo te queda la opción que te he dicho. Enamorar a la flor.

\- ¡Que no la llames flor!

\- ¡Mr. Li! Another interruption and I send you to the principals's office.

Agaché la cabeza y me disculpé por segunda vez. Jodido profesor. Maldito Hiraguisawa. Pero… aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía razón. Aún no sabía cuan profundos eran mis sentimientos por Sakura, pero debía empezar a descubrirlo. Además, con todo ese estúpido plan, tenía más oportunidades que nunca. Sakura estaría conmigo casi todo el tiempo y podría conocer su verdadera personalidad con calma. Eso, si dejaba de actuar un poco de novia diez y se tranquilizaba para volver a ser la niña irracional, testaruda y bocazas de siempre. La Sakura que me gustaba. Otro papel revotó en mi mesa, pero esta vez no lo enviaba Eriol, sino Takashi. El jodido memo tenía orejas prodigiosas, los sabíamos, pero ¿se había enterado de todo? Mierda, esperaba que nadie más estuviera escuchando… Miré el papel y leí a toda prisa.

\- "Eriol no es el único que puede levantarte a la novia. Yue ha estado rondándola cuando te has ido del comedor y creo que Sakura le ha pedido ayuda con el director Clow" – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me puse a escribir como loco, para luego tirarle el puto papel.

\- "¿Yue lo sabe todo?" – Takashi escribió lentamente (tardó una eternidad el muy hijo de perra) pero finalmente me envió el papel de vuelta.

\- "No lo sé. Pero puede que Sakura se lo diga. Es el hijo del director y puede ayudar. ¿no? Pero, si yo fuera tú, vigilaría la competencia. Tú eres muy popular y eso, pero Yue no le ha jodido la vida a Sakura. Así que parte con ventaja. Y es guapo" – y ahí perdí la paciencia para escribir una vez más y de nuevo me puse a susurrar como un capullo.

\- Serás marica. Yo soy veinte veces más guapo que ese puto Jack Escarcha.

\- Bueno… sobre gustos…

\- Además, Sakura no puede contarle nada a ese tío afeminado. ¡Ya lo sabe demasiada gente!

\- Mr. Li. ¡Go to the principal's office!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Now!

Me levanté a regañadientes y salí con las manos en los bolsillos. Maldito profesor estirado. Se notaba su aire inglés. Justo como el imbécil de Eriol. El mundo estaba en mi puta contra estos días. Giré la esquina que llevaba a las oficinas del director Clow y me sorprendió encontrarme con el origen de mis males. Yue Reed.

\- Pero mira quien aparece por los dominios de mi viejo. ¿Vienes por algún recado del profesor o es que has vuelto a coger a alguien por el cuello?

\- No te importa.

\- Lo segundo, entonces. Sakura se llevará una decepción. – sentí crispar mis nervios y como siempre que me dejaba llevar por la ira, hice una idiotez. Le cogí por el cuello de la camisa y lo empotré contra una pared. Y para mi sorpresa, el muy capullo ni siquiera parpadeó. – Sí… definitivamente la segunda opción.

\- Mira cabrón, sé que estás colado por mi chica.

\- Tu chica… ¿Qué somos? ¿críos de primaria? – le vi rodar los ojos y eso aún me puso de peor humor.

\- Sí, mi chica. Así que vamos a dejarnos de tonterías y a poner las cosas claras. No te quiero cerca de Sakura. ¿Comprendes?

\- Eso no depende de ti. Es ella quién decide sus amistades y no un imbécil engreído con aires de grandeza. Aun no entiendo que ha visto Sakura en ti… eres un egocéntrico y un ególatra machista. No te pareces en nada a ella. – bien, eso me confirmaba que al menos por el momento, Yue no sabía que nuestro noviazgo era una jodida patraña.

\- Di lo que quieras, pero ella esta conmigo y no contigo. Y eso te pone celoso. Sólo me tienes envidia. – dejé ir un poco la presión de mis manos y vi como Yue se relajaba. Aunque seguía con los puños crispados, por si acaso.

\- Puede que sí, no te lo voy a negar. Hace años que observo a Sakura desde lejos sin interferir demasiado. Ella es tan inocente… Pero ahora que estábamos en el mismo instituto y ya no éramos unos críos, quería acercarme más a ella. – y el cabrón lo admitía sin tapujos. ¡A mí! - Pero por desgracia nos tocaron clases distintas y tú te me has adelantado.

\- Así és. Así que no te quiero cerca. – otra sonrisa confiada que me hirvió la sangre.

\- Pero no importa lo que tú quieras o que llegaras antes. Porqué… ¿sabes una cosa Li? Nadie conoce a su media naranja en el instituto. Sólo son caprichos y amores inmaduros. Intensos… sí, pero efímeros. Los amores que duran son los que nacen en la universidad o en el trabajo. Así que…

\- ¿Qué jodiendas estás diciendo? – sus manos me empujaron con determinación y le solté al fin, marcando cierta distancia.

\- Lo que digo es que, según tengo entendido… tu casa está en Hong Kong. Allí tienes a tus hermanas y tus empresas. Y tus padres no se van a quedar en japón mucho tiempo más. Puede que ni te dejen cursar tercero aquí ahora que sales con una chica sin recursos. – abrí los ojos, totalmente pasmado.

\- ¿Y tú como demonios sabes eso?

\- Influencias…

\- ¿Hatsumomo?

\- ¿Te crees que hablaría con la rata que está amargándole la vida a Sakura? Nah… tengo mis fuentes. Pero cómo lo sepa, es cosa mía. Lo importante Li, es que, en menos de dos años tú serás agua pasada y yo seguiré aquí. Con ella. – Yue se alejó unos pasos, pero finalmente se giró para mirarme de nuevo. - ¿Sabes Li? Los dos queremos ser profesores. Ella especializada en educación física y yo en ciencias, pero… iremos a la misma universidad. Y soy terco. Casi tanto como ella. Así que no voy a desaparecer de su vida. Tú lo harás. – Cerré los puños de pura rabia y el rechinar de mis dientes resonó por todo el pasillo. – ¿No irás a pegarme verdad? No soy un tío violento, pero no te recomiendo medirte conmigo.

\- No eres el tipo de Sakura… para nada. – tragué pesado, sin poder creerme mis palabras. Y es que había visto a Yukito, y sin duda ese tipejo se parecía mucho más a él que yo. Blanquitos, guapitos de cara y con movimientos suaves y afeminados. Joder, si casi parecían hermanos de sangre. Y eso me irritaba tanto que casi golpeo a la puta pared. ¿Por qué Yamasaki tenía que decirme que ese capullo era peligroso y que estaba coladito por ella? Ahora me sentía completamente amenazado.

\- Como he dicho, eso lo decidirá ella. – nos quedamos allí de pie unos segundos. Callados y analizando nuestras opciones. Pero finalmente, ninguno de los dos movió un músculo. No era inteligente causar otro alboroto – En fin… mi padre está en su despacho. Que te vaya bien la charla con él, Li.

\- ¡Púdrete!

Le dejé marchar aún con los nervios a flor de piel y aguantando a duras penas la ira que crecía en mi pecho. ¡Y ni sabía por qué estaba tan molesto! Sakura ni siquiera era mi novia de verdad. Cómo debía recordar, era todo fingido y además, yo no podía decir que sabía lo que sentía por ella. Puede que el muy imbécil tuviera razón y fuera un mero encaprichamiento adolescente. Puede que fuera buena idea seguir el puto consejo de Eriol y empezar a vivir la vida de instituto de polvo en polvo. ¡Yo que sé! Lo único que tenía claro de toda esa situación, es que celaba a Sakura casi tanto como su hermano Touya. Eso, y que estaba bien jodido.

\- Veo que Sakura tiene unos cuantos pretendientes poderosos. – me giré a toda velocidad, sólo para ver la cara sonriente de Clow Reed. Ese tipo tenía demasiados rasgos de Hiraguisawa. Sin duda se parecía más a él que no a ese Yue o a la tía buena que vino con el idiota de Tsukishiro y que al parecer era su hija. (creo que se llamaba Nakuru)

\- ¿Tiene la costumbre de espiar a sus alumnos por los pasillos?

\- ¿Y usted de empotrar a cualquiera que le lleve la contraria? – noté subir el sonrojo a mis mejillas y aparté la vista. – No se preocupe, señor Li. Soy consciente de lo mucho que contiene su fuerza. Le he visto entrenar con los chicos de tercero y no tiene rival. Mi hijo sería puré si usted se empleara a fondo.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- Pero ya que sabe controlar su fuerza tan bien y consigue no matar a nadie… ¿le parece usar la misma fuerza de voluntad para controlar su mal genio? No puede ir saltando a la más mínima provocación.

\- Su hijo no es precisamente un santo.

\- Oh, lo sé. Tiene cara de ángel, pero es frío y calculador como yo. Se lo aseguro. – levanté una ceja y me crucé de brazos para no cogerle por el cuello. Director o no, odiaba su petulancia. – ¿Pero dígame, que le trae por aquí? No tiene cita.

\- Me envía el profesor de inglés.

\- ¿Cuál de los tres?

\- No recuerdo su nombre.

\- ¿No sabe el nombre de su profesor asignado? – me encogí de hombros mientras entraba al jodido despacho. Clow rodeó su mesa y se sentó en el borde, demasiado cerca de mí para mi gusto. – Entiendo… nunca le ha importado mucho la vida de los demás ¿eh?

\- No, la verdad.

\- Pero ahora parece muy interesado en la joven Kinomoto. No le envidio. Tendrá mucho trabajo con Touya. – Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Es que ese hombre era un brujo o algo así?

\- ¿Conoce a Touya?

\- Claro. Era alumno de este instituto. Y su padre y yo fuimos juntos a la universidad. Era y es, mi mejor amigo. Somos casi hermanos. O lo fuimos…

\- Sakura nunca lo ha mencionado…

\- Bueno, tras la muerte de su esposa, Fujitaka se centró en su familia y en el trabajo. Así que no socializamos como antes. A penas si nos vemos en los días señalados… – ¿por eso Yue se había fijado en Sakura? ¿Habrían estado juntos de pequeños tanto como parecía? Por qué recordaba que ella me había comentado que apenas tuvieron relación en primaria… tenía que conocer los detalles de esa historia… - Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, señor Li. ¿Qué ha hecho para ser enviado a mis dominios?

\- Hablar en clase.

\- Oh. Eso no me parece tan grabe.

\- Ni a mí. Pero ese profesor es una jodienda. – le vi reírse y casi me sentí cómodo por un momento.

\- Bueno, bastará con decirle que no se puede hablar en clase. ¿Le parece?

\- Perfecto. – me levanté rápidamente y quise irme, pero la voz cantarina de ese hombre hizo que volviera a tomar asiento, resignado.

\- Pero ya que está aquí… hablemos un poco.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De todo lo que les está pasando a usted y a su dulce novia. No creo que Sakura lleve muy bien los comentarios celosos e hirientes de su club de fans. Si emplearan esa imaginación en la revista, estaríamos dentro de los premios de periodismo escolar. – esta vez sí que me levanté, cabreado.

\- ¡Sabe que es un club de fans encubierto! Se lo dije y me contestó que no podía cerrarlo. ¡Que era un club de periodismo legal!

\- No soy idiota, señor Li. Sé sumar dos más dos. Pero no puedo cerrar un club sin una base ni pruebas. Según los papeles que se presentan, Hatsumomo usa el club de periodismo correctamente. Tienen la revista del instituto al día y perfectamente dirigida. Y además tenemos una cuantiosa subvención gracias al número de miembros internos y externos y a las influencias de su familia. Hatsumomo es una alumna brillante, incluso con sus intrigas.

\- Genial. Todo lo mueve el puto dinero, como siempre. ¿No le da vergüenza no hacer nada? ¿No ha leído todos los comentarios?

\- Los he leído. Yue estaba aquí precisamente para explicarme todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero ya lo sabía. Ha sido un fin de semana entretenido… he de admitirlo.

\- ¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Tengo que hacer algo? – ahora sí que tuve que contenerme para no matarlo allí mismo.

\- ¡Es usted el director!

\- Sí, lo soy. Y le diré lo mismo que le he dicho a mi hijo. Aunque entiendo la situación y el daño que le están haciendo a la pobre Sakura, yo no puedo hacer nada sin pruebas o nombres. El foro que usan es privado y está encriptado. Sólo hay un montón de aire y humo. Puedo advertir a todo el instituto y pedir que lo cierren y amenazarles con un castigo si conseguimos relacionarlos con el tema. Pero eso sólo haría que su odio fuera a más y que aquellos que no lo saben entren a mirarlo agravando la situación.

\- Y ya está… se queda aquí sentado, dejando que el acoso escolar siga viento en popa.

\- Mire, señor Li. Tengo cámaras por todo el instituto, y no he visto ningún acoso en las últimas semanas. Puedo concienciar al alumnado, pero no es tan sencillo como usted se cree.

\- ¡Si no ve acoso físico por esas jodidas cámaras es porqué Hatsumomo sabe perfectamente dónde están! ¿Sabe que ataron a Sakura con bridas y le cortaron el cabello en los putos baños? – por primera vez, vi algo parecido a la sorpresa en esos ojos siempre pacíficos.

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

\- Sí, señor Clow. En sus putas instalaciones.

\- Contenga su lengua, señor Li… ya se lo he dicho.

\- ¡Es mi novia! No quiero que siga sufriendo sólo porqué sale conmigo.

\- Entonces, deje de salir con ella.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – me di cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando, así que fui calmándome poco a poco y aguanté las ganas de patearle el trasero a ese individuo inútil. – No pienso dejarla porque… porque…

\- Muy bien…comprendo. Entonces luche por ella. Creo que pueden llevar esta situación de forma mucho más astuta.

\- ¡En eso estamos! Pero…

\- Bien, pues. Háganlo. Yo les vigilaré de cerca y mi hijo me contará lo demás.

\- ¿Y de que va a servir? Si nunca hace nada.

\- No me subestime, señor Li. Yo siempre tengo un plan.

\- ¿Y cual es? – su sonrisa me heló la sangre y tragué pesado, porqué algo en él me daba cierto repelús.

\- Eso es cosa mía y sólo mía. Sí Sakura no pone una denuncia contra las chicas que le cortaron el cabello, no puedo hacer nada por ahora.

\- ¡Ella jamás haría algo así! Además, sería peor…

\- En ese caso… creo que estamos de acuerdo en todo. Buenas tardes, señor Li. Ya sabe el camino de regreso a su aula.

Cerré la puerta con más fuerza de lo que cabía esperar y el porrazo resonó por los pasillos asustando a una alumna que dejó caer unos papeles al suelo de la impresión. Al girarse la reconocí. Iba con muletas y era notoria su dificultad para desenvolverse con ellas. Sus ojos me evitaron y casi sentí el pavor correr por sus venas. De todas las personas a las que podía encontrarse, yo era de las menos gratas en esos momentos (y sabía por qué) Pero no iba a dejarla escapar. El destino parecía estar mostrando todas sus piezas hoy, y no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad así. Además… ¿no dijo Tomoyo que debía buscar aliadas para Sakura? Esa chica seguramente era un peón de Hatsumomo… pero nada impedía que se cambiara de equipo. ¿verdad? Me acerqué con cuidado y recogí los documentos que se habían extraviado. Eran papeleo médico y algunos justificantes de excedencias. Lógico, dado el trompazo que se había causado a sí misma en plena exhibición de animadoras.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Matsuo? – casi no pude evitar reírme por el asombro que se dibujó en sus ojos. Vi como agachaba la cabeza, totalmente sonrojada y la oí tartamudear como una niña de primaria.

\- Sa.. sa.. no sabía que… bueno…

\- ¿Qué sabía tu nombre? – asintió enérgicamente, cogiendo los papeles de mi mano de forma tímida. – Claro. Eres amiga de Mei. Y te he visto entrenar con el equipo en varias ocasiones.

\- ¿Has… has visto los entrenamientos?

\- Sólo estas últimas semanas. Iba a ver a Sakura. – no era difícil adivinar lo que pensaba esa chica en todo momento, y en cuanto mencioné a "mi novia" su rostro se tensó como la piel de un tambor.

\- Ah…

\- Por eso me sorprendió tanto tu caída… vi los entrenamientos y ese movimiento siempre salía perfecto… así que me preguntaba… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué saltaste a la derecha en vez de a la izquierda? ¿Te mareaste? – Matsuo casi se cae del susto. No se esperaba un interrogatorio y era obvio que estaba aterrada. Además, era la primera vez que hablaba con ella. De hecho, era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica de ese instituto por voluntad propia. (menos con Sakura y Daidouji, claro)

\- Yo… eh… yo no…

\- ¿No lo sabes? – ella asintió en silencio y yo bufé, cansado por las mentiras. Pero no podía acusarla si quería tenerla de mi lado. Todo lo contrario. – Comprendo… supongo que hay mucha presión en el equipo. Mei se vuelve loca cuando hay competición. Pero tranquila. Estaba preocupada por ti, no enfadada.

\- Mei… ¿Mei se preocupa por mí? – No, claro que no. Estaba furiosa. No sólo por perder, sino por qué sabia (al igual que yo) que todo había sido orquestado por Hatsumomo. Pero tenía que seguir con mi papel de príncipe comprensivo.

\- Claro que se preocupa. Quería ir a verte al hospital, pero con todo lo que pasó con Sakura… - Matsuo apartó la mirada, avergonzada, y jugó con sus manos intentando disimular lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- Sí… lo he oído…

\- Para no hacerlo. Todo el puto instituto habla de ello. Y dicen tantas mentiras… Sakura está destrozada. Y yo también. Ella es demasiado buena para hacer nada, pero yo no estoy tan seguro de aguantar más… cotillas de mierda… Y deberías leer las historias que la culpan de tu caída en internet… son tan absurdas… ¿es que soy el único que estaba mirando la exhibición?

\- ¡Yo nunca la he culpado de mí caída! – analicé su reacción nerviosa y me obligué a sonreír. Puse mi mano en su hombro y disfruté con su actuación perfecta de niña de primaria. Toda rojita y asustada.

\- Lo sé. Tú eres una buena chica. Mei me lo dijo.

\- Ah… ¿A sí?

\- Sí. Así que tranquila. No te culpo por esto. En fin… sólo quería ver como estabas y… bueno, decirte que Sakura también está preocupada. Habla con ella cuando te recuperes un poco. Le hará bien. Es tan inocente, que hasta ella se culpa ya del accidente.

\- No… no fue culpa de Kinomoto.

\- Lo sé. Pero le gustará oírte decirlo… En fin. Nos vemos luego ¿te parece? – me giré, satisfecho por la culpabilidad que se había instalado en sus ojos castaños y no me sorprendió oír su voz, llamándome.

\- ¡Li! – me giré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la encaré de nuevo. Dispuesto a poner la guinda en el pastel.

\- Dime.

\- Yo… eh… ¿puedes decirle a Sakura que siento lo de su caída? Sé que se hizo un buen corte en la cabeza. Lo mío es una tontería comparado con lo que le pasó a ella…

\- Oh, podría decírselo. ¿Pero porqué no lo haces tú misma? Seguro que le hará ilusión y creo que pueden ser buenas amigas. Ven a sentarte con nosotros mañana en el comedor. ¿vale?

\- Oh… yo… no sé… me da cosa… no quiero molestar… - me acerqué con cuidado y me agaché hasta que tuve sus ojos a mi altura. Estaba tan roja, que casi me dio lástima estar jugando con sus sentimientos. Casi.

\- Nada malo te pasará, te lo prometo. Y sería un paso en la buena dirección… ¿no crees? – vi como sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa y le sonreí de lado. – Hatsumomo da miedo y es de armas tomar, pero créeme cuando te digo que no es una buena idea subestimarme a mí. Pero si acudes a nosotros, te protegeremos. Te lo prometo. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

\- Yo… yo no sé a qué te refieres… Hatsumomo no… - chasqué la lengua, pero de nuevo me obligué a sonreír.

\- Bueno, no soy yo el que tengo la pierna rota por dos sitios… pero, me caes bien. Así que… la decisión es tuya. Aunque espero verte mañana… de verdad. Hasta luego, Matsuo.

\- Yo… eh… sí. A… adiós, Li.

Pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí todo el camino y también los de Clow Reed. El muy cabrón nos había estado observando descaradamente desde la puerta de su despacho, y ni siquiera había intentado disimular que estaba ocupado haciendo cualquier estupidez. ¿En verdad estaría tramando algún plan para ayudarnos? Nah… no era precisamente un director devoto. Hacía bien su trabajo a nivel administrativo y estaba claro que sabía recaudar fondos para el colegio. Pero nada más. Otro burócrata interesado. No me extrañaría que mi madre lo tuviera en nómina.

Llegué al aula y me paré en la puerta solo unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire. El día estaba por finalizar (gracias a los cielos) y tenía que llevar a Sakura a casa. Le contaría lo que había hablado con Matsuo y también hablaría con Mei esa noche. Las necesitaba coordinadas conmigo y atentas con la chica. Por qué estaba convencido de que mañana la veríamos sentada a nuestra mesa. Oh, sí. Como que me llamaba Shaoran Li.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Aparqué mi moto en la entrada de la casa de los Kinomoto. Era lunes, por lo que Sakura no tenía trabajo. El gimnasio abriría el jueves y la cafetería donde ella curraba estaba algo tranquila esos días, así que hasta el miércoles éramos dos adolescentes ociosos. O a medias, ya que los exámenes parciales empezaban a asomar la cabeza. Sakura descendió apoyándose en mi espalda y la sensación me erizó la piel. Era habitual que la gente hiciera eso al bajarse de una moto, pero aún así se sentía diferente cuando eran sus manos las que hacían contacto conmigo.

\- Bueno, el día no ha sido tan malo. ¿verdad? Casi asusta ver lo calmado que ha estado todo en la tarde. – contemplé sus ojos y vi que su comentario era totalmente forzado. Sakura había pasado un día horrible, como yo. Puede que nadie hiciera un ataque directo contra ella, pero la tensión era palpable. Y el cuchicheo estaba a la orden del día. Todos hablaban a sus espaldas y callaban en cuanto la veían. Yo estaba más o menos acostumbrado, pero para ella… era un mundo nuevo. Uno que no le gustaba. Y la comprendía.

\- Tomoyo y Eriol trazaron un buen plan. Pero será difícil habituarse a esta rutina tan tensa…

\- Es cierto. Pero sí que es un plan muy bueno y saldrá bien. Además, tú también has puesto de tu parte. Matsuo puede ser una buena aliada… ¿con qué la tendrá amenazada esa loca para que decidiera que era mejor partirse una pierna?

\- No lo sé. Pero puede ser un paso acertado para que las demás vean que es sencillo entrar en nuestro grupo. Aunque debemos tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que sea una infiltrada de Hatsumomo. Hay que tener cuidado con ella. – vi como Sakura bufaba intranquila y mis manos tomaron vida propia al apoderarse de las suyas. – Todo irá bien, Sak. Ya lo verás. Pronto tendremos la balanza de nuestro lado. Sólo confía en nosotros.

\- No es que no confíe en ustedes… es sólo que temo a esa Hatsumomo. Es algo irracional. Nunca me había sentido tan… tan…

\- ¿Indefensa?

Sakura asintió en silencio y se mordió el labio inferior con cautela. No quería admitir en voz alta lo que ese gesto causó en mí. Pero joder, mi amigo de la parte baja estaba demasiado emocionado esa tarde. Así que me obligué a parecer sereno, descendí de la moto y levanté su mentón con delicadeza. Tenía unos ojos muy hermosos, pero desde que era consciente de mis sentimientos (bueno, más o menos) esas esmeraldas se me antojaban irresistibles.

\- Siento haber estado… enfadado contigo. Me merecía todo lo que me dijiste, lo sé… pero… me dolió oírlo.

\- ¿Así que admites haber estado enfadado? – gruñí a modo de respuesta y ella contuvo una risa divertida - Lo sé. Y lo siento. Fui muy brusca – no pude evitar reírme a carcajada batiente y me gustó ver la confusión en su mirada.

\- No es nada. Es sólo que me gusta ver que hemos pasado de los gritos a las disculpas. Supongo que algo es algo… ¿no? – Sakura chascó la lengua, pero se unió a mi buen humor con una de sus dulces sonrisas y tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no abrazarla. Porqué llevaba todo el día soportando esas sonrisas falsas en su rostro y ver una de verdad en esos preciosos labios, me hizo sentir algo cálido en el pecho. Pero ahora no teníamos espectadores, y no podía usar la actuación como excusa para hacer lo que en verdad me apetecía. Besarla.

\- Yo… tengo que estudiar. El jueves abre de nuevo el gimnasio y el viernes trabajo en la cafetería, así que…

\- Lo sé. ¿Matemáticas?

\- Y lengua, ciencias, historia… voy retrasada en prácticamente todas las materias. Y sino apruebo y quedo al menos dentro de la media… tendré que dejar el gimnasio. ¡Y me gusta ese lugar!

\- Claro que te gusta. Tienes un compañero de trabajo estupendo. – me reí por su cara de asco fingido y acaricié su corta melena como si fuera una niña de primaria. (en mi defensa, lo parecía, aunque una muy mona) – Sabes… si me lo pides bien, puedo ayudarte. A fin de cuentas, soy un alumno destacado.

\- No quiero ser una molestia.

\- Tú nunca lo eres. – Esa frase me salió más melosa de lo acostumbrado y vi cómo se debatía internamente. Por un lado, estar conmigo le resultaba incómodo y era más que obvio su rechazo. (se había apartado de un salto en cuanto toqué su cabecita) Pero, por otra parte, Sakura sabía que yo era un alumno destacado y que mi intelecto le iría a las mil maravillas. Así que decidí ayudarla en su lucha interna. (a fin de cuentas, yo quería quedarme con ella el mayor tiempo posible, así de tonto me tenía esa niña). – vamos, por el bien de tus notas y por el mío propio. Ahora que me he acostumbrado a tenerte de compañera en el curro, no quiero tener que prescindir de ti y buscar sustituto. A saber a quién escoge Yuko esta vez…

\- ¿Eso ha sido un cumplido, oh gran Li?

\- Bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen. Más vale malo conocido…

\- Idiota…

\- Venga, reconoce que en el fondo me adoras. – levantó una ceja y caminó en dirección al portal con resolución. Y yo me quedé como un idiota, sin saber si debía seguirla o salir pitando con mi moto antes de que volviera a soltar un discurso hiriente en contra de mi persona.

\- ¿Entras o no? – seguro que se me quedó cara de panoli embobado, porqué hasta Sakura pareció cohibida y se sonrojó. - ¿Shaoran? ¿Estás bien? Dijiste que querías darme clases… ¿o era sólo una forma de hablar?

\- Yo… eh… sí. Claro que quiero. Sólo cojo mis cosas y aseguro la moto. Entra tú, ahora te sigo.

\- Vale…

La vi abrir la puerta y entrar a su hogar y pude soltar todo el maldito aire que había retenido. En verdad era asfixiante estar con ella. Me quedaba tenso e idiotizado y mis frases parecían sacadas de una película romántica para adolescentes. ¡Y tartamudeaba! ¿Cuan patético podía llegar a mostrarme frente a la chica que me gustaba? Joder… sí, sí. Sakura me tenía atontado y Eriol estaba en lo cierto. Yo no era de los que me tiraba a la chica y me iba. Así que, si me lanzaba a por Sakura, no tendría vuelta atrás. O me enamoraba perdidamente de ella, o le rompía el corazón. Claro que eso era muy arrogante por mi parte, puede que esta vez yo fuera el rechazado. Joder, en realidad con Sakura esa era la opción más probable. A fin de cuentas, estaba enamorada de ese estúpido universitario afeminado. Pero cómo decía Eriol, enamorar a las chicas era mi especialidad. (y eso que jamás quise atraer a ninguna) ¿Me arriesgaría con ella? ¿Intentaría ser alguien especial para Sak? En verdad me gustaba la idea de estar con ella "de esa forma". Pero… ¿Y luego qué? Yo tenía una vida en Hong Kong y ella en Tomoeda. No era como si pudiéramos salir juntos y tener un futuro. Fuera lo que fuera… sería algo temporal. ¿Me arriesgaría a sufrir? ¿Y ella? ¿Intentaría enamorarla sabiendo que en un par de años o menos yo estaría en china y ella aquí con ese… ese Yue? Joder, el muy cabrón se había salido con la suya y me había comido la puta cabeza.

Tragué pesado mientras me centraba en dejar bien sujeta la motocicleta y cogí mi cartera con todos los libros que me había llevado. Gracias a los dioses, iba muy avanzado con las materias y podía permitirme unos días para enseñar a Sakura. Puede que estar a solas con ella, sin la presión de toda esa actuación melosa, me dijera un poco más sobre mis sentimientos y ahuyentara los fantasmas que me tenían aterrado.

Subí las escaleras que daban acceso al porche y me sentí agotado. Como si en vez de tres putos escalones, fuera la escalinata del monte Niesen en los malditos Alpes suizos. Pero es que estaba tan nervioso… parecía que me dirigía al patíbulo. Sakura había dejado la puerta entreabierta y me quedé allí de pie. Mirandola como si fuera la entrada al mismísimo purgatorio y mi destino estuviera a punto de ser decidido por una deidad sin escrúpulos ni compasión. Iba a dar un paso cuando el móvil sonó en mi bolsillo y casi di gracias por la pequeña pausa que se me concedía. Claro que al ver la persona que me llamaba, el nudo en mis entrañas se intensificó. Y es que mi madre nunca llamaba para nada bueno. ¿Con qué idiotez me saldría ahora?

\- Buenas tardes, madre.

\- _"Hola Xiao Lang. ¿Cómo has estado? No hemos tenido noticias tuyas en varios días"_ – era cierto, con todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera había caído en ello. Una de las condiciones de mi "libertad" era mantener contacto constante.

\- Lo siento madre, he estado algo liado.

\- _"Pues no será con el gimnasio. Tu padre me informó de la inundación. ¿Esa incompetente de Yuko ha abierto al fin?"_ – fruncí el ceño algo molesto por su tono. Yuko nunca había sido del agrado de mi madre (no quería preguntar el motivo, la verdad) pero no por ello iba a dejar que la menospreciara frente a mí.

\- El jueves. Y lo cierto, madre. Es que subestimas sus capacidades. Es una gerente muy competente y con una gran visión de empresa. – el resoplido que soltó me sentó como una patada directa a mi estómago, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sus desplantes.

-_ "Es obvio que aún te queda mucho camino por recorrer, hijo mío, si crees que esa… mujer… es un ejemplo de empresaria del mes. Pero no tengo ánimos para discutir"_ – en eso estábamos de acuerdo. Discutir con mis padres era lo último que podía permitirme en mi situación.

\- Entonces, ¿a qué debo su llamada?

\- _"Este fin de semana organizamos una gala benéfica en una de nuestras sedes de Tokio. Obviamente se espera tú asistencia"_

\- ¿Formal?

\- _"Muy formal. Vendrán inversores de Hong Kong, Taiwán, Corea y algunos socios americanos que no son de mi agrado, pero que invierten generosamente en nuestros negocios"_

\- Entiendo.

\- _"Te mandaré un e-mail con los detalles"_

\- Perfecto. Te confirmaré que lo he recibido.

\- "_Y Xiao Lang…"_

\- ¿Sí?

\- _"Trae a la señorita Kinomoto contigo"_ – casi se me cae el móvil al suelo de la impresión. ¿Cómo demonios sabía mi madre lo de Sakura? ¡Maldita Hatsumomo! Tragué saliva con brusquedad y miré la puerta que daba acceso a la casa de los Kinomoto con aún más miedo que antes.

\- Está bien, madre. Hablaré con ella. Pero cómo comprenderá, no puedo obligarla. Sakura no está acostumbrada a estos ambientes.

\- _"Procura que asista, Shaoran. O tomaré medidas que hace tiempo estoy posponiendo. Recuerda que tu libertad es algo temporal y revocable y no me gusta enterarme por terceros de que mi único hijo varón sale con una... chica"_ – fruncí el ceño.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- _"Bien. Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo. Hasta el sábado, hijo"_

\- Si, madre. Buenas tardes.

Colgué el teléfono sintiéndome al borde de un ataque de nervios. ¡Mi jodida madre quería conocer a Sakura! Mierda, mierda y re mierda. ¿A caso no podían darnos un respiro? ¿Y a qué venia esa amenaza de revocar mi "libertad"? Estaba cumpliendo todo el puto acuerdo. Notas ejemplares, llamadas constantes y asistencia total a sus estúpidas reuniones del club de campo. Joder, si hasta había asistido a un par de reuniones corporativas en las que yo no pintaba una mierda.

\- ¿Shaoran? – di un salto sobre mí mismo al oír la voz de Sakura y me giré, alterado.

\- ¡Sakura! Yo… eh… disculpa. Estaba al teléfono.

\- Lo sé… perdona. La puerta estaba abierta y oí un poco de la conversación – estoy convencido de que palidecí al instante. ¿Qué habría oído?

\- Ah… ¿a sí?

\- No quería ser maleducada…

\- ¡No! Para nada. Sólo me has sorprendido. ¿Y qué… qué has oído? – Sakura movió las manos frenéticamente y negó con la cabeza totalmente sonrojada.

\- Nada, en serio. Sólo palabras sueltas… aunque me pareció un trato muy formal… no sé… hablabas con tu madre… ¿verdad? – suspiré y dejé mi cartera a un lado. Los malditos libros iban a dislocarme el hombro.

\- Sí… bueno. No somos una familia normal y corriente. ¿sabes? El trato con mis padres es siempre así de distante.

\- Eso suena solitario…

\- No, bueno. Para mí es lo normal. Bienvenida a la familia Li… ya te acostumbrarás - noté como el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba aún más y me di cuenta del significado de mis palabras. – Yo…eh… me refiero a qué, bueno… en teoría eres mi novia. ¿no?

\- Ya… bueno… no es cómo si fueras a presentarme a tus padres ¿verdad? – ay, mi madre… - Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. – vi el alivio en sus ojos y sentí el mundo quebrarse bajo mis pies. ¿Cómo demonios le decía yo a Sakura que en realidad tenía que asistir conmigo a esa jodida gala benéfica? En esas ocasiones me daba cuenta de cuanto necesitaba a Mei - ¿Vas a entrar o pretendes estudiar aquí fuera en los escalones?

\- Pues me parece bien. El frío ayudará a nuestra concentración. ¿Traes un par de sillas? – Sakura rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta de par en par.

\- Entra de una vez o te hago pasar a punta pies.

\- Sakura, eres la novia más dulce del mundo. ¿lo sabías?

\- Las palabras dulces me las guardo para aquellos que se las merecen, perro chino. – hice una mueca de dolor fingido y me acerqué hasta que noté que se tensaba. ¡Era tan inocente! Al menos tenía eso a mi favor… sabía que mi presencia la ponía nerviosa y me aprovecharía de ello.

\- Bueno, como perrito adiestrado que soy, supongo que merezco unas cuantas caricias de mi dueña a modo de recompensa. ¿No crees? – cogí su mano con una sonrisa ladina y la llevé sobre mi cabeza. – El punto que más me gusta está justo detrás de mis orejas. Para que lo sepas. Un par de caricias en esta zona y aúllo de placer. – si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora parecía una tetera al borde de la ebullición. Se apartó como si yo fuera un chicle pegado en su pupitre y me miró de forma crítica.

\- ¡Eres un cretino desvergonzado!

\- Sí, bueno… Eriol es mi maestro. La vida es más fácil si la ves con sus ojos despreocupados. O eso espero…

\- ¡Pues no te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo!

\- Y lo dice la que se ha colgado de mi cuello todo el día, ha palmeado mi trasero desvergonzadamente y me ha robado un beso frente a todo el instituto. – vale, quería parecer confiado, pero debo admitir que hasta yo sentí arder mis mejillas. Porqué, aunque sólo fue un leve roce de labios, me sentí en una puta nube.

\- ¡Eso es distinto! Estaba actuando. – Sí… eso lo tenía claro. Y me jodía más de lo que quería admitir.

\- Ya, bueno. Y yo sólo bromeo. Así que deja de ser tan virginal y remilgada. No pega con tu edad. ¿sabes?

\- ¡Yo no soy remilgada!

\- ¿Entonces admites que sí eres virginal?

\- Oh, eres… eres… – me reí por su expresión de apuro y finalmente me decidí a entrar. El calor del hogar me envolvió como una manta y suspiré mucho más relajado. Embromar a Sakura seguía siendo un pasatiempo agradable.

\- Ya, ya. Cálmate, preciosa. ¿Vamos a tu cuarto?

\- ¡Claro que no! He… he preparado el comedor. – me encaminé al lugar y tomé asiento con confianza, empezando a hojear sus libros. Tomé el de historia con una sonrisa y la miré de nuevo. Sakura se había quedado en la puerta sin saber que hacer o qué decir.

\- Te invitaría a entrar, pero es tu casa. ¿Te vas a quedar en la puerta o nos ponemos a ello?

\- No sabes cuánto te odio…

\- Oh, sí lo sé… créeme… pero ya sabes lo que dicen. Del odio al amor…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase!

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Miré el reloj sintiendo mis hombros tensos. Llevábamos dos horas seguidas estudiando la segunda guerra mundial y cómo afectó a la política japonesa actual. No era una temática aburrida, siempre me había gustado la historia bélica asiática, pero aún así, empezaba a ver borroso. Además, tenía que abordar varios temas con Sakura. Más peliagudos que el ataque Japonés a Pearl Harbor. Miré de reojo a mi compañera de estudio y suspiré. El flequillo le caía con gracia sobre la frente y mordía un bolígrafo rojo con fruición.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre bolígrafo? – disfruté de su confusión y el parpadeo de sus ojos y luego le sonreí ladinamente. – Si sigues mordiéndolo así, vas a llenar la mesa de tinta roja.

\- Siempre lo muerdo cuando estoy concentrada. Antes me mordía las uñas, así que pensé que mordisquear un boli era el mal menor.

Sakura dejó a un lado sus libros y se estiró como una gatita remolona. Ese gesto me enterneció y a su vez, me secó la garganta. Y es que Sakura había dejado entrever un poco su abdomen y era sorprendentemente plano y atlético. La había visto con bañador y con ese diminuto traje de animadora. Pero ahora que la tenía tan cera, era aún más obvia su buena figura. Delgada y poco generosa en curvas, pero jodidamente atlética y esbelta. Aunque era un tapón, eso sí. ¿Qué mediría? ¿Metro cincuenta? Le sacaba al menos treinta centímetros.

\- Esto… ¿Y Tomoyo?

\- Hoy se ha quedado en la biblioteca. Quería estudiar también. – levanté una ceja, sorprendido.

\- ¿Y por qué no te has quedado con ella? Daidouji es una buena estudiante (o al menos eso me dijo Eriol) podría ayudarte con tus estudios. Joder, van a la misma clase. Lo lógico sería que se ayudaran mutuamente – Sakura hizo una mueca divertida y cerró el libro de un golpe.

\- Puede que Tomy sea un cerebrito, pero deja que te diga que es pésima enseñando. Además, cuando estamos juntas nos distraemos por cualquier cosa y Tomy acaba contándome todos los cotilleos. Nuestras notas bajan en picado. Está comprobado.

\- Es curioso… no parece del tipo cotilla… contigo sí, porqué eres algo así como su hermana. Pero nunca me ha contado nada de nadie más…

\- Ya, bueno… eres un tío… sólo ves lo que quieres ver. – me crucé de brazos y me recosté en la silla con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Y ese comentario amargo?

\- No es amargo… es la verdad. Pero lo entiendo. Tomy es dulce, guapa y atenta. Siempre sabe que decir y además es muy femenina… es normal que te fijes sólo en eso. Todos lo hacen… aunque ella pasa de los tíos… o al menos de los de nuestro instituto… hasta creí que podía ser de la otra acera… - vi como Sakura se quedaba callada, pensando en sus propias palabras y me dije a mí mismo que no era el momento de hablar de Daidouji. Estaba claro que alguna espina tenía clavada la chica con su "casi hermana" y no iba a ser yo el que sacara ese tema a relucir. Menos ahora, que debía decirle sobre la gala.

\- Bueno, no sé lo que pensaran los demás, pero a mí no me interesa Daidouji. Las tías "prototipo" no me van…

\- ¿Prototipo?

\- Es igual…

\- No, no. ¿Qué quieres decir con tías prototipo? - ¿Por qué siempre me metía en camisa de once varas?

\- Ya sabes… la chica que todos esperan. Guapa, femenina y sexy. De las que cuando pasan a tu lado pestañean coquetamente y te dejan un aroma a colonia cara. Ese tipo de chicas. No me van. Parecen fabricadas en serie. – vi como Sakura giraba la cabeza y levantaba una ceja y casi pude leer sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

\- Para nada…

\- ¿A caso estoy saliendo con alguna?

\- No. Pero pensé que era porqué eres un amargado antisocial. No porqué no te gustaran las chicas guapas y sexys. ¿Tienes algún fetiche enfermizo que deba saber? – rodé los ojos. ¿Cómo habíamos acabado hablando de mis gustos por las mujeres?

\- ¿Importa?

\- No… supongo que no… Pero sentía curiosidad.

\- ¿Y la metiche es Tomoyo? ¿Te pregunto yo por tus fetiches por los tipos afeminados y blanquitos que van a la universidad? – Sakura bufó, irritada y se levantó a la velocidad del rayo.

\- Voy a preparar un par de tazas de chocolate caliente. ¿Te parece? – mis ojos chispearon de pura ilusión y Sakura se rio, haciendo que mi estómago diera un vuelco. ¡Malditas hormonas! Pero al menos habíamos dejado atrás esa incómoda conversación. – Veo que te apetece… ¿Sabes? Para llegar a tu corazón, creo que una chica sólo debe bañarse en chocolate…

\- ¿Te estas ofreciendo para hacer cosas indecentes? – el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas me pareció exquisito y no pude evitar sonreír como un idiota. – Era broma Sak. Eres tan inocente…

\- Ca… cállate… que tú te acuestes con todo lo que se mueve no implica que sea lo normal.

\- Hablas sin saber, Sak. – me levanté lentamente, saboreando lo tensa que se había puesto por mi cercanía y me acerqué hasta que su oído quedó a tan solo unos pocos centímetros. - ¿No lo has dicho tú misma? Soy un amargado antisocial. No me interesa ir por ahí tirándome a cualquier chica. Claro que contigo… puedo hacer una excepción… - Sakura me apartó de un manotazo, con el rostro al rojo vivo y la boca temblando.

\- No hagas ese tipo de bromas… demonios Li...

\- Oh… ya vuelvo a ser Li… que poco ha durado el trato informal – rodó los ojos y salió en dirección a la cocina. Miré la mesa, plagada de apuntes, y me dije que yo también quería salir de allí. Así que la seguí en silencio y me quedé en el marco de la puerta, observando como preparaba un par de tazas y sacaba algunos postres de la nevera. Ella supo en todo momento que yo estaba ahí, pero no me dijo que me fuera, así que…

\- ¿Te gustan las tartaletas de manzana?

\- No especialmente… pero estarán bien. Tengo hambre canina – caminé en dirección a la mesa y me senté apoyando los codos. - ¿Las has preparado tú?

\- No, mi padre.

\- Oh, entonces sin duda las probaré ahora que ya no hay peligro de envenenamiento – Sakura dejó las tazas sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo y se cruzó de brazos chistosamente.

\- ¿Nunca vas a dejar de meterte conmigo?

\- No.

\- ¡Qué paciencia!

\- Si, tengo mucha. Pero tranquila, no eres tan insoportable… - la oí gritar algún insulto incomprensible y vi mi oportunidad. El ambiente entre nosotros volvía a la normalidad (es decir, yo la embromaba y ella se frustraba) y yo necesitaba soltar la bomba.

\- Esto… Sakura… tengo que decirte algo… - sus ojos verdes se posaron en mi persona y de repente me sentí tenso. ¡Mierda! No debí hablar tan formalmente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

\- Yo… eh… ¿haces algo este fin de semana?

\- Trabajar y estudiar. ¿Por? ¿Tienes pensado algún plan contra Hatsumomo?

\- No exactamente… o puede que sí. Siempre podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro…

\- ¡Suéltalo ya, Shaoran! Me pones nerviosa…

\- Es que… este fin de semana una de las empresas de mi familia organiza una gala benéfica y tengo que asistir.

\- Oh, bueno. ¿Y?

\- Pues… mi madre me ha pedido que no asista solo.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para ir con una chica? No creo que sea necesario, sabes que todo es de mentira. Mientras Hatsumomo no se entere, a mí me da igual. – eso dolió más de lo que me esperaba.

\- No es eso. Mi madre ha pedido específicamente tu asistencia. – la cuchara con tartaleta que se estaba llevando a la boca cayó al plato, manchando la mesa con compota de manzana.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Al parecer los rumores de que tengo novia ya han llegado a sus oídos y quiere conocerte. Y mi madre no pide las cosas. Ordena y espera obediencia…

\- Disculpa… debo tener problemas de oído… ¡¿Qué?!

\- Para eso me ha llamado antes… yo le he dicho que no podía obligarte, pero no sabes como de insistente puede ser mi madre… además, me ha amenazado…

\- ¡No! No, claro que no. ¡Yo no soy tu novia! No puedo… no sabría ni siquiera qué hacer o qué decir…

\- Sakura. Oficialmente eres mi pareja. Hatsumomo debe tener al día a mi madre de todo lo que pasa en ese jodido instituto y juega con ventaja. Además, me apuesto lo que quieras a qué esa harpía también asistirá.

\- Pero… - tomé sus manos y la miré conteniendo mis propios nervios.

\- Mira… no me importa demasiado lo que opine mi madre de ti o de nosotros. Pero… sí debes asistir. Yo estaré contigo en todo momento y no dejaré que se pase de frenada contigo.

\- ¿Qué se pase de frenada?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué iba a pasarse? No me conoce… - rodé los ojos. Era tan pura y casta…

\- Digamos que mi madre no aprobará a ninguna chica que se me acerque… menos si… bueno… - noté como la ira crecía en sus ojos y supe que la había cagado de lleno (otra vez)

\- ¿Sí qué?

\- Bueno… si no es adinerada. Tiene la idea preconcebida de que toda chica que se me acerca es por puro interés económico. Y hasta la fecha, por desgracia, le doy la razón.

\- ¡Pues dile la verdad! ¡Qué todo es una farsa por tu metedura de pata!

\- No puedo hacer eso. Hatsumomo se enteraría y mi madre estallaría en llamas. Odia la mentira casi tanto como a la gente de clase media… No. Me haría volver a Hong Kong cogido por una oreja. Por el momento, prefiero que piense que eres un amor de instituto. Algo pasajero… curiosidad hormonal, ya sabes. - la ira que brillaba en esos ojos jade se apagó lentamente y me dije que debía encontrar mejores formas de expresarme con ella. Era un completo patán. – Sakura… no digo que lo seas… sólo digo que es mejor que ella lo piense así. Si le doy mucha importancia a lo nuestro, nos caerán las siete plagas y seguro que intenta sobornarte para que te vayas a vivir a Yemen.

\- Ya… bueno, depende de la cantidad… hasta puede que me lo piense. Seguro que me tratan mejor allí… - ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, pero el ambiente se rompió con un suspiro de Sakura. – Tampoco es que importe mucho ¿no? Es decir… eso es lo que piensan todos, que sólo soy tu juguete. Así que supongo que una persona más no importa. Aunque sea tu propia madre. ¿Verdad? Tengo que soportar las miradas de un montón de chicas cada día, preguntándose que demonios has visto en alguien como yo. ¿Qué importa que tu madre también se lo pregunte?

\- Sakura… - intenté que me mirara, pero se levantó marcando distancias y soltando mis manos. Una vez más, le hacía daño a ella y su orgullo. ¡Idiota Li!

\- Pero… aunque por algún loco motivo me decidiera a asistir… yo no he ido nunca a una gala. Ni siquiera tengo algo decente para llevar puesto… y no puedo gastarme mucho dinero. Todo lo que gano, lo ahorro para la universidad. Daría la nota y sería peor…

\- No te preocupes por eso. Espera, ya verás. Ahora mismo solucionamos ese tema. – No dejé que siguiera con sus excusas y saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de mi prima sin siquiera pensármelo dos veces.

\- _"¿Moshi moshi?"_

\- Hola Mei.

\- _"Pero si es mi primo favorito… ¿cómo llevas tu nuevo descubrimiento? Nuestra chica ya…"_

\- ¡Mei! Estas en el manos libres y Sakura está conmigo. – se hizo el silencio en la línea y observé la ceja alzada en el rostro de la castaña. Era ingenua, pero obviamente se había dado cuenta de que Mei estaba por decir algo de ella.

\- _"¡Hola Sak! ¿Aún con el lobo? Ya no están en el instituto ¿saben?… empezaré a pensar que les gusta estar juntitos… ¿la farsa se convertirá en realidad? ¿Es esto un cuento de Disney con un fueron felices y comieron perdices?"_ – rodé los ojos, molesto con la bocota de mi prima.

\- Mei… eres insufrible…

\- Será cosa de familia. – miré a Sakura tras su broma y esta me devolvió una risa de nariz arrugada. Pero tenía que ir al grano, así que seguí hablando.

\- Mei. Te llamo porqué este fin de semana hay una gala benéfica en empresas Li.

\- _"Lo sé. Mi madre me obliga a asistir. ¿vendrás a buscarme?"_

\- Claro, pero no te llamaba por eso. Hatsumomo se fue de la lengua con mi madre, y quiere conocer a Sakura.

\- _"¡Hija de puta! Tú madre se la comerá viva. Sak, tienes que buscar una excusa para saltarte esa endemoniada fiesta a la de ya."_ – fruncí el ceño y vi palidecer el rostro de Sakura.

\- Mei… no estás ayudando…

\- _"¿Qué? Sakura es una chica demasiado "real" para que tu madre la acepte y lo sabes. Aunque tu padre, por otro lado, la adorará… lo que enfurecerá aún más a tu madre…"_

\- ¿Qué soy una chica demasiado real? ¿Qué demonios significa eso Mei?

\- _"Nada malo Sak. Pero para Ieran Li, si no tienes una cuenta bancaria con más de ocho cifras, no eres nadie."_

\- Vale, vale. Deja de asustar a la pobre Sak. Mi madre no me ha dado opción. Sakura tiene que acudir o mis derechos serán… revocados. – vi la confusión en el rostro de la castaña, pero le quité importancia con la mano. – a lo que iba. ¿Puedes ir con Sakura a comprar algo adecuado? Te daré mi tarjeta.

\- _"Pues no"_ – ambos fruncimos el ceño y juro por dios que quise estrangular a la idiota que tenía por prima. – _"¿Qué? Tenemos los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina y dos competiciones de animadoras. Por cierto, Sak. Debes continuar con nosotras hasta que Matsuo se recupere"_

\- Maldita sea…

\- _"Así que no, no tengo tiempo. He de preparar las coreografías y asistir a dos reuniones con el maldito consejo estudiantil. Pero te pasaré una lista de mis tiendas favoritas y la puedes acompañar tú. Tienes un gusto exquisito para vestir. ¿no? Además… está comprobado que os gusta estar juntitos…_ \- ambos permanecimos en silencio, sin saber que contestar a eso. - _Y ahora si me lo permitís, os dejo. Tengo a mi madre tocándome las pelotas con no se qué maldito problema con la alfombra. ¡Nos vemos mañana! Y Sakura… respira hondo y coge fuerzas. Si Hatsumomo te ha amargado la vida, Ieran Li no lo pondrá mejor… es un grano en el puto culo"_

\- Estás hablando de mi madre Mei…

\- _"Cómo si tú no pensaras lo mismo"_ – oímos un ruido de fondo y una voz masculina que me pareció muy familiar. Así que fruncí el ceño aún más (si eso era posible) y tosí, molesto.

\- ¿Ese que he oído es Eriol? Mei… si te estás acostando con él otra vez…

\- _"¡Tengo que dejaros!"_ – el teléfono se colgó en ese momento, dejando el pitido de la línea tras de sí. Me revolví el pelo intentando calmar mi ataque de ira y empecé a lanzar maldiciones contra cierto tipo inglés.

\- ¿Mei y Eriol… son pareja?

\- ¡Que va! Sólo que el muy cabrón moja el churro dónde no le toca. Mira que tirarse a mi prima… ¡Y en mis putas narices! Pero claro, como es un puto hijo de aristócrata, mi familia no pone pegas a eso… por fresca e indecente que sea Mei, mientras el chico que se la beneficie sea rico se hace la vista gorda… grrr… Odio su maldita hipocresía. – Sakura se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y abrió los ojos hasta límites desmesurados. - ¿Qué?

\- Yo… creí que a tu amigo le gustaba Tomy.

\- Oh, y le gusta. Es un mujeriego. Mei y él sólo juegan a los médicos. Pero dile a tu amiga barra hermana del alma, que ni se acerque a ese galán. Por su propio bien. – me levanté para despejarme un poco y caminé hasta la barra. La cocina era una de las zonas más amplias de la casa, lo que significaba que su padre pasaba muchas horas en ella.

\- Tú… ¿Tú también te acuestas ahora con alguien? – casi me disloqué el cuello por la puta pregunta. Y mi cara pasó de pálida al jodido rojo granadina.

\- ¿A qué demonios viene esa pregunta? – noté como los nervios se apoderaban de ella y muy pronto empezaba a tartamudear como una niña chica.

\- Yo sólo… no me malinterpretes. ¡No me importa tu vida amorosa! Es que con todo lo que está pasando… si además se esparce el rumor de que me pones los cuernos… no sé si podré aguantarlo…

\- No tienes qué preocuparte por eso.

\- ¿Por qué eres discreto?

\- ¡Por qué no me acuesto con nadie! Estoy harto de ese concepto que tienes de mí. Yo no soy como Eriol. No me acuesto con las tías que voy conociendo por ahí. Punto.

\- Va… vale… no quería ser una entrometida… - el silencio se apoderó de la sala y vi cómo Sakura jugaba nerviosamente con la tartaleta de manzana. Yo ni siquiera la había probado, así que volví a la mesa y me senté a comer. Un solo bocado me deshizo por dentro. ¿Por qué los Kinomoto no eran pasteleros? Madre mía…

\- Está muy buena. No soy mucho de postres de manzana, pero tu padre cocina muy bien. Si quiere financiación para abrir una pastelería, que me llame. – Sakura se ruborizó hasta las cejas y no comprendí su reacción. - ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

\- En realidad… las he preparado yo. Pero no quería que dijeras algún comentario desagradable. – sonreí de lado, tomando otra cucharada.

\- Pues está deliciosa. En serio. Eres una diosa de la repostería.

\- Gra… gracias. – una vez más el silencio se apoderó de la sala y me sentí muy incómodo. Así que, tomé un trago del chocolate caliente y volví a centrarme en nuestro actual problema. Iba a abrir la boca, cuando fui interrumpido por ella. – Oye… ¿qué querías decir antes con lo de que tu madre podía revocarte tus derechos?

Fije mis ojos en los suyos y me pregunté hasta que punto quería que supiera mi situación. Me gustaba que me tratara como un chico más. Sin ser consciente de lo importante que era mi apellido. Pero llegados a este punto, quería comprobar si ella aceptaba bien esa parte de mí. Aunque me arriesgara a perder ese trato tan informal. A fin de cuentas, si quería "intimar" con la chica, debíamos saber más cosas el uno del otro. ¿No? Yo ya conocía muy bien a Sak. Tomoyo me había puesto en antecedentes. ¿Pero qué sabía Sak sobre mí? Nada. Apoyé todo mi peso en el respaldo de la silla y dejé ir todo el aire de mis pulmones. Le había contado algo de mi vida a Tomy… pero con Sakura se sentía muy distinto.

\- Cuando me vine a Japón quise ir a un instituto público en vez de a uno privado. Estaba cansado de tantos niños de papá y de sonrisas falsas y amistades por intereses. Quería ser un chico normal. Así que le pedí a mis padres que me dejaran asistir al instituto de Tomoeda. Al principio se negaron, pero luego me dieron una oportunidad a cambio de ciertas… condiciones. Una de esas condiciones, era estar entre los primeros del curso, hacer clases extras y pagar la mitad de mis costes de mi propio bolsillo.

\- Ahora entiendo porqué trabajas…

\- Sí. Creí que sería un latazo, pero lo cierto es que me gusta. – Sakura dejó ir una risita alegre y me sentí a gusto hablando cotidianamente con ella. Lo cierto es que la chica sabía escuchar cuando quería. – También tengo que ocuparme de mí mismo y hacer la limpieza de la casa sin Wei.

\- ¿Wei?

\- Mi mayordomo – sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y no pude evitar reírme. – Sí, Sak. Tenía mayordomo. Y dos niñeras y dos tutores particulares. Y mi familia posee dos mansiones en Hong Kong y varias decenas de propiedades por diferentes capitales del mundo. Entre ellas Nueva York, Londres, Barcelona, Tokio y Dubái. Aunque yo prefiero Austria…

\- Dios mío… ahora sí que lo tengo claro. No pienso asistir a esa gala…

\- Oh, sí lo harás. ¿No decías que debías empezar a sentir más confianza en ti misma? No tendrás oportunidad mejor que esta. Además, mi padre no es tan "estricto" con la procedencia de las personas. Y eso lleva de calle a mi madre, por cierto…

\- Pero… yo le voy a parecer una hormiga. ¿Y Hatsumomo estará ahí? ¿Y tiene tanto dinero como tú? ¿Qué demonios hace en nuestro instituto?

\- Pues, deduzco que es cosa de mi madre… desde que éramos unos críos, quiere que la familia de Hatsumomo y la nuestra se unan. Y un matrimonio entre los dos herederos, sería una forma más que válida. Aunque suene anticuado y estúpido… - tomé el último sorbo de mi chocolate y me dediqué a observar a Sakura. Parecía una niña perdida. - ¿Qué?

\- Yo… es sólo que… no imaginé que tuvieras tanta presión. Un matrimonio concertado, un montón de empresas familiares… Pero, tienes hermanas ¿no?

\- Cuatro.

\- ¿Y ellas no son herederas?

\- Tienen sus asignaciones. Pero no. Mi familia sigue las tradiciones antiguas chinas. Sólo un varón puede heredar las empresas.

\- ¿Todas?

\- Todas. – casi noté como el peso de mi realidad caía sobre ella y sentí compasión por la chica. – Ya te dije, que no sabías nada de mí, Sak.

\- Yo… lo… lo siento. – me levanté, dándome el lujo de sentarme en la silla que estaba a su lado y tomé de nuevo su mano entre las mías.

\- ¿Por qué? Por eso me vine a Tomoeda en vez de quedarme en Tokio con mis padres. Para tener trato con personas como tú, Sak. Que no conocieran mi fortuna ni mi apellido. Claro que no contaba con Hatsumomo y su club de fans. Creí que se iría todo a la mierda en cuanto la vi allí… mi madre tiene muy mal sentido del humor…

\- ¿Fue tu madre la que envió a Hatsumomo a nuestro instituto?

\- Eso creo. O al menos, lleva su firma. En verdad quise salir huyendo en cuanto vi que todo el mundo sabía sobre mi familia y mi posición. Pero sabía que eso era exactamente lo que había querido mi madre con esa estrategia retorcida y además… conocí a ese par de imbéciles que tengo por mejores amigos y decidí quedarme. Son unos capullos, pero no encontraras tíos más sinceros y desinteresados en el mundo entero. Me dieron confianza, no sé. – Sakura me sonrío de una forma muy maternal y por un momento, sentí como si tuviera centenares de gusanitos bailando en mi estómago. Era eso normal cuando se estaba… bueno… ¿enamorado? Tragué saliva y me removí el cabello, buscando algo de serenidad.

\- Pero dices… que Eriol también es adinerado… ¿no es cómo los chicos que iban a esas instituciones privadas?

\- Para nada. No es tan adinerado como mi familia o la de Hatsumomo. Y lo cierto es que es un caso aparte, vive a su modo. En realidad, él también se reveló y castigó a su madre asistiendo a este instituto. Pero en el fondo es un niño de papá y sigue con su paga intacta. Así que ahora mismo, tiene más efectivo que yo.

\- Ya… no parece un tío estirado… pero no me acaba de caer del todo bien… - solté una carcajada y me apoyé en la mesa, mucho más confiado.

\- Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Este es mi mundo. Al menos durante los próximos dos años. – Sakura jugó con sus manos y noté que tenía miles de preguntas en esa cabecita, pero no quería seguir hablando de mí y de mis múltiples propiedades y empresas. No con ella. - Mira Sakura, no tienes porqué conocer los detalles de mi familia o mi vida… a menos que así lo quieras. Mientras me trates igual que hasta ahora, todo estará bien entre nosotros. Prefiero ser el capullo de Li que te tiró a los lobos a Li el millonario con el que hay que tener cuidado porqué sino su familia te hundirá la vida.

\- No pensaba cambiar mi modo de tratarte… además, no has necesitado a tu familia para hundirme la mía… - fruncí el ceño y sentí una punzada en el corazón. Otro reproche más a la lista… aunque Sakura debió notar el cambio en mi rostro, porqué enseguida tomó mi mano y me sonrío, causando estragos en mi interior. - Era una broma. Hoy has sido casi soportable… Shaoran. – sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y aparté la mirada como un jodido cobarde.

\- Yo… eh… supongo que, viniendo de ti, eso es un cumplido. - vi su sonrisa tímida y quise volver al ambiente en el qué ambos nos sentíamos cómodos. Me solté a regañadientes y puse mi mejor sonrisa traviesa – Aunque… ser un poco más agradable conmigo tampoco te haría daño… así para mí también serías casi soportable - su puño golpeó mi hombro con suavidad y me sentí a gusto de nuevo.

\- Nah… a los perros hay que tratarlos con disciplina. Aunque sean mascotas de la realeza china.

\- Tonta…

\- Idiota…

.

**Continuará…**

.

**Notas de la autora: Dios, dios, dios. ¿les gusta? Al final me ha salido kilométrico, pero a mí me encanta este desarrollo tan shojo... Claro que cuando creo que algo ha salido bien, la mayoría de las veces me dan con un puño en las narices, así que diré… bueno… podría estar mejor… jajajaja. Ya dije que sería un fic de tópicos. Jajajaja. Un beso a todas y todos y gracias de nuevo por su gran apoyo. Les dejo respuesta a sus reviews sin login.**

.

Guest (Aug 21): No sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste y de que la coloques entre tus historias favoritas. Espero que esta actualización también sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo y comentando. ¡Un beso super grande y nos leemos por aquí!

Ksakura Rostran: Pues sí, nuestro lobo esta coladito, coladito. Me encanta ponerlo todo nervioso y sonrojado. Jajajaja. A ver como llevan ahora lo de Ieran. ¿Y que hará ahora Hatsumomo? Mmmm… más en breve. Jejejeje. Espero que te gustara la actualización y de nuevo te doy las gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando mis historias cursis y locas, jajajaja. Un besote.

Guadalupe-fan de Luci (jajajaja): Lucifer es un amor, jajajaja. (y guapo… para qué negarlo… jajajaja) Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, incluido el desahogo de Sak, jajajaja. Como ves esta actualización no es muy melosa, pero si tiene su gran avance. ¿No? A ver como llevan esto de actuar de novios melosos y la gala con Ieran Li… bufff… miedito me da. Un beso y gracias por leer y comentar amiga. Hasta pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas: Me disculpo por el retraso y por mi ausencia. He tenido mucho trabajo y varias situaciones personales que me han impedido tener tiempo para escribir. No puedo prometer que publique puntualmente hasta finales de año, pero haré lo posible para ir actualizando. Lo que sí les puedo jurar, es que no dejaré esta historia inconclusa. Tarde más o menos, iré publicando hasta que este par de tontos se den cuenta de lo que sienten. Así que, por favor, tengan paciencia y sigan leyendo. Les agradezco su comprensión y les quiero. Un beso.**

.

**Mi fan número 246**

.

**Capítulo quince**

.

_Es un cliché, yo lo sé. No es amor_

.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa ladeada mientras contemplaba a mi "novio" dar una clase de artes marciales. Al fin era jueves noche y por suerte para mí, el instituto nos había dado un viernes libre por gestiones administrativas y dos jornadas de puertas abiertas. Así que, Tomoyo, Shaoran y yo habíamos quedado en ir de compras mañana antes de que empezara mi turno en el café. ¿El motivo? La jodida fiesta de gala de los Li. (léase el sarcasmo de mi entusiasmo…) El maldito perro chino se había empeñado en comprarme un vestido digno de su "novia" y Meiling no podía ni quería acompañarme porqué al parecer estaba muy ocupada retozando con Hiraguisawa… así que...

Pero antes de mi tortura a lo Pretty Woman, quedaba otra sesión de estudio con Shaoran y ese era el motivo por el que ahora estaba ahí de pie, viéndole entrenar con cara de boba. Cuántas horas al día ejercitaba para estar… bueno… ya saben… ¿tan cañón? Suspiré dando por perdida mi cordura hormonal de adolescente y di un repaso mental a la semana en un intento por no babear ante semejante espécimen de cuerpo perfecto. (si, vale… en el fondo, era igual que todas esas idiotas cursis que me acosaban… si ya lo sabía yo… la diferencia es que yo me esforzaba por no serlo)

Pero volviendo al tema, Shaoran me había ayudado todas las tardes con las materias más difíciles, y debía admitir, que era útil el muy pendejo. No sólo había avanzado un montón en historia, inglés y química, sino que además parecía que podría aprobar mi primer examen de matemáticas. ¡Todo un logro! Al menos algo bueno iba a salir de esa relación tan extraña que manteníamos. Y es que, desde que decidimos sacar adelante el plan maquiavélico de Tomoyo, Shaoran y yo éramos algo así como uña y carne. Siempre pegados el uno al otro. Y cuando digo "pegados" me refiero en su sentido casi literal. ¡Era agotador! Siempre colgada de su brazo y con una sonrisa falsamente empalagosa que atrofiaba los músculos de mis mejillas. ¡Toda una actuación digna de un Oscar! Perpetuamente condenados a las caricias y los abrazos forzosos… y dejen que les diga que es muy difícil fingir estar contenta cuando eres consciente de que todo ese "amor" no es más que una puta farsa Disney. A ver, no es que quisiera que fuera real, yo amaba a Yukito, pero aun así… tener todas esas… esas… experiencias nuevas con alguien que no siente nada por ti… ¡Y alguien como Shaoran! Guapo y sexy… pues… que es una maldita jodienda, vamos. Un golpe directo a mi estómago que a veces me hacía confundir la mentira con la realidad. ¡Y la adolescencia ya era una etapa muy confusa por sí sola! ¡No era necesario añadir a Shaoran Li a esa maldita ecuación!

Pero en su defensa diré, que no sólo no se había quejado, sino que parecía entregado a la causa. Al menos cinco chicas ya se me habían acercado intentando iniciar una conversación casual y los insultos por los corredores habían desaparecido casi por completo. Aunque el maldito foro seguía echando humo… pero ya ni siquiera me afectaba. Mientras mis amigas siguieran conmigo y el ambiente fuera soportable en el instituto, que dijeran lo que quisieran esas estúpidas locas. A mi me resbalaba todo su odio sin sentido.

\- ¿Quieres una clase particular gratis, Sak? – el salto que di fue tan grande, que por poco golpeo mi cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

\- Joder, Shaoran. ¡Te odio cuando apareces así!

\- No me culpes a mí, estabas en babia. ¿Estabas pensando en lo que te zamparías en la cena?

\- En realidad, estaba pensando que me duelen las mejillas de tanto fingir que soy feliz con un memo por novio.

\- Tonta.

\- Idiota.

Ambos nos miramos sonrientes y me di cuenta de que, una vez más, me había quedado como una boba babeante por su culpa. ¡Céntrate, Sakura! ¡Por dios! ¡No te gusta Li! Es el idiota, egocéntrico y caprichoso de Li. ¡Sólo es algo físico! ¡Son tus estúpidas hormonas! Carraspeé, incómoda y entré al aula fingiendo total confianza en mí misma. Los alumnos estaban recogiendo sus cosas y no me prestaban atención.

\- ¿Colaboras a menudo con estas clases? – Mi voz sonó débil y me maldije por ser tan infantil. Sentí como Shaoran se acercaba de nuevo y mis nervios afloraron sin control. ¿por qué me ponía nerviosa cuando lo tenía cerca?

\- A veces. No me disgustan los alumnos y me va bien para mantenerme en forma, así que… - noté su mirada sobre mí, pero no me atreví a devolvérsela.

\- Ya veo… no… no lo haces mal…

\- ¿Qué no lo hago mal?

\- Vale, vale… eres bueno…

\- Soy jodidamente bueno. Te recuerdo que soy…

\- Tricampeón en artes marciales. Sí, lo sé. – rodé los ojos e hice un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. - Es difícil de olvidar si vas repitiéndolo a todas horas… eres un creído.

\- Porque puedo. – le vi agacharse para tomar una toalla y tragué bien grueso siguiendo con los ojos todos sus movimientos. El muy cabrón parecía moverse a cámara lenta. El sudor le bajaba por el cuello y se perdía en esa camiseta de tirantes que le marcaba hasta el último músculo de su pecho y sentí el calor inundar mis mejillas. Casi podía oír a Tomoyo gritando un "kawai" de los suyos en mi puta cabeza.

\- Yo… eh… supongo que tienes que ir a ducharte y esas cosas… te esperaré fuera para que vayamos a mi casa… ya sabes… a estudiar y eso… - esa sonrisa pillina que tanto me turbaba en nuestros "días de actuación" nació en sus labios y supe que acechaba un comentario fuera de tono.

\- ¿Por qué vas a esperar fuera? No me vendría mal un masaje bajo la ducha… tengo los músculos algo agarrotados. Yo te estoy ayudando con las matemáticas ¿no? Sería lo mínimo por tu parte… eso y una buena cena- vale, puede que mi corazón se hubiera disparado y latiera a mil por hora, pero no por eso mi cabeza rebelde y sarcástica había dejado de funcionar. Sabía jugar tan bien como cualquiera (aunque me quemara un poco en el proceso)

\- Hecho. Entonces será mejor que te duches en mi casa. No quiero que algún monitor piense lo que no es… ¿Nos vamos? Si tenemos que "limpiarnos mutuamente" antes de estudiar deberíamos darnos prisa.

Disfruté de la ceja que se levantó en su rostro, de verdad que sí. Pero la sorpresa le duró demasiado poco y me di cuenta, de que no estaba preparada para su destreza verbal. No… Shaoran Li era una araña y había tejido muy bien sus hilos. Y yo, confiada e idiota, me había convertido en el insecto que se había servido en bandeja de plata.

\- Vaya, vaya… nuestra sesión de estudio será corta… porqué creo que mis músculos necesitan muuuucho mimo.

\- Oh, es cierto… tenemos que estudiar… no podemos distraernos con… ya sabes… masajes. Entonces será mejor una ducha rápida aquí… en el gimnasio. Tú sólo. - hasta yo sentí vergüenza de mi mala táctica de huida. – Yo… eh… te esperaré fuera y… - Sus pasos fueron ágiles y rápidos y no pude hacer otra cosa más que quedarme allí de pie, esperando que sus labios se posaran en mi oreja para susurrar mi sentencia con esa voz ronca y sensual que ponía cuando quería alterar mis nervios. (qué últimamente, era siempre)

\- Corre, corre cervatillo asustado… que no te atrape el lobo hambriento o serás devorada. – Sus dientes mordieron mi lóbulo y solté un grito agudo que inundó toda la sala. Le empujé con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo mis mejillas arder. Su risa inundó el lugar y fue entonces que noté que al menos diez alumnos seguían allí, observándonos con sonrisas chismosas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No tienen mejores cosas que hacer? ¡La clase terminó! – todos salieron riéndose y cuchicheando y me sentí una idiota. (sí, más aún).

\- Oye, no grites a mis alumnos. No tienes autoridad aquí.

\- ¡Y tú te vas a la ducha! ¡Ahora! – el muy cabrón se carcajeó con fuerza y me tiró la toalla a la cara. El olor a sudor inundó mis fosas nasales y para mi sorpresa, no me asqueó en absoluto. ¿Es que en verdad era un dios y sudaba colonia el muy gilipollas?

\- Tú te lo pierdes, "preciosa"

\- ¡No estamos en el instituto! ¡No esperes que finja que estoy loquita por ti aquí! – Le vi dirigirse a la puerta para luego comprobar como salía tan campante y riéndose de mí. – Maldito perro chino narcisista…

\- ¡Te he oído!

\- ¡Era lo que quería!

Miré a mi alrededor buscando un lugar dónde dejar la toalla que ese idiota me había lanzado, pero no parecía haber ninguno. Así que la tiré al suelo, furiosa y me miré en los espejos del aula. Estaba toda roja por la vergüenza que había pasado y me sentí aún más patética. ¿Por qué me dejaba manipular así? No era una niña tonta… yo no… Puede que llegara a sintir algo parecido al aprecio cuando Shaoran me contó la historia de como llegó a Tomoeda y de su familia. Puede que sintiera curiosidad por cómo era el auténtico Li bajo esa capa egocéntrica y narcisista. Pero debía poner límites a mi "curiosidad" o me acabaría quemando de verdad. Pero es que… era demasiado. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con chicos. Tenía a mis amigas y algunos conocidos. Puede que jugara al futbol en los descansos (antes, claro. Ahora estaba vetada por culpa de Hatsumomo) pero estaba muy lejos de sentirme cómoda con ellos. Li era mi primer "amigo" íntimo. Y maldecía al destino por ponerlo en mi camino sin estar preparada. Aunque si lo pensaba bien… ¿se podía estar preparada para convivir con alguien así? ¿Para fingir abrazos y caricias con… él?

\- Malditas hormonas…

\- Las clases han terminado. ¿Te has olvidado de algo? – di un salto sobre mí misma y ahogué un grito.

\- ¡Joder! – bueno… puede que no lo ahogara demasiado…

\- ¿Eres una alumna nueva o sólo te has apuntado a la clase de hoy porqué estaba el dios chino? Todas sois iguales… niñas estúpidas babeando por una cara bonita… – dos ojos verde oliva se clavaron en mí con desprecio y me sentí frustrada. Un tipejo había entrado en el aula y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. ¿Cuánto llevaba como pasmarote frente al espejo? Y un momento… ¿me había insultado o me lo parecía a mí?

\- Yo… eh…

\- No te quedes ahí de pie. La clase terminó. Li ya no va a volver, así que deja el aula libre. Seguro que tienes mejores que hacer que ir siguiendo la estela de Li. – Ahora sí que me había cabreado.

\- ¡¿Y qué sabrás tú de porqué estoy aquí?! ¡No soy una maldita acosadora! ¿Es que llevo tatuado algo en la frente y aún no me enterado? No soy la perrita faldera de ese idiota engreído. – el tipo parpadeó unas cuantas veces y para mi sorpresa, se echó a reír. Aunque era una sonrisa tosca y nada agradable. No como la sonrisa suave y sensual de Shaoran… ¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¡Deja de pensar eso a todas horas!

\- Vale, vale. Perdona. No hace falta ponerse así. Pero… ya sabes lo que dicen… quién se pica…

\- ¡No quiero nada con ese perro chino! – oí su risa (otra vez) y me crucé de brazos indignada. - ¿Te vas a reír de mí toda la puta noche?

\- ¿Todos los críos de instituto son tan mal hablados como tú? – abrí la boca para protestar, pero no supe que contestar a eso ya que sí, lo éramos. - ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Puede… - ese tipejo camino en mi dirección y recogió la toalla que había tirado para luego estudiarme sin ningún disimulo.

\- Bueno… Y sino estás aquí por Li… ¿qué haces mirándote en el espejo y maldiciendo en voz alta? No eres una alumna habitual.

\- Yo… eh…

\- ¡Que elocuencia! – bufé, molesta y rodé los ojos. Tenía un imán para los tipos idiotas.

\- Estoy esperando a alguien… eso es todo…

\- ¿A quién? - ¿Y ahora cómo le decía que sí estaba esperando a Li después de mi discurso?

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa? Y a todo esto… ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¡Yo pregunté primero! – el chico se acercó hasta quedar a poca distancia y me extendió la mano con una sonrisa amable que no engañaba a nadie.

\- Kaito Nanda. Soy el monitor de artes marciales. Li me ha sustituido hoy. Me había salido un curso importante.

\- Oh…

\- Y ahora es el momento en el que me estrechas la mano, finges ser amable y me cuentas quién eres y que haces en mis dominios, muñeca. – puse lo ojos en blanco y tomé su mano con toda la fuerza que me permitieron mis dedos. Pero eso sólo le hizo sonreír más.

\- Sakura Kinomoto, monitora de natación infantil. Soy la compañera de Li y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme muñeca. – sus cejas se alzaron y supe que ya se había hecho su propia película, como todos.

\- Oh… la famosa Kinomoto. Yuko no deja de hablar de ti. Al parecer, eres la única que ha puesto en vereda a nuestro… ¿cómo le has llamado? ¿Perro chino? – sólo gruñí en respuesta. – Ahora sí que me ha picado el gusanillo de la curiosidad. ¿Sales con él?

\- ¡No!

\- Bien. Entonces… ¿Sales conmigo? – solté su mano bruscamente y le miré con todo el desprecio que pude.

\- ¿Es que parezco una idiota fácil o algo? No salgo con tipos que no conozco.

\- Eso no es un problema. Salgo en treinta minutos. ¿Vamos a tomar algo y nos conocemos?

\- Estás loco.

\- ¿Por querer salir con la niña que ha domado a Li? Ese gilipollas se merece que le quiten por una vez a la chica… ¿no crees? Aunque no sabía que tenía un fetiche por las de tipo infantil… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Aunque tu cuerpo no está nada mal…

Vi sus ojos lujuriosos recorrerme y no me digné a contestar. No es que estuviera acostumbrada a ese trato (más bien era Tomoyo a la que acosaban) pero no quería parecer un pajarillo asustado e indefenso. Además, me estaba provocando a propósito y lo sabía. Al parecer, Li también tenía sus enemigos. Supongo que era pura envidia. Puede que la chica que le gustaba a ese tipo le hubiera dejado por Li. Puede que todas las tías del gimnasio suspiraran por él y que los otros monitores le odiaran por ello. Sí… era lo más seguro. Pero, aunque a mí tampoco me gustaba la "popularidad de mi novio", era de idiotas culparle a él por ello. No era cosa de Shaoran que las chicas le siguieran a todas partes. Eso lo había aprendido ya. Li odiaba toda esa atención femenina tanto como yo. Cogí la toalla de sus manos en un movimiento brusco y me giré para irme, pero el muy capullo me tomó por el hombro. Así que hice lo que toda mujer con entrenamiento haría. Le retorcí el brazo y le miré con desprecio.

\- Vuelve a tocarme y te lo rompo.

Pero claro, yo no recordaba que era el jodido monitor de artes marciales. En cuestión de segundos, estaba en el suelo con "don capullo" encima, inmovilizando mis piernas. Respondí de nuevo por inercia, alzando mis nudillos y golpeando su nariz. Pero me esquivó en el último momento y tomó mis muñecas con fuerza colocándolas sobre mi cabeza. ¡Cómo odiaba ser tan pequeña!

\- Vaya, vaya… una fierecilla… de no saber lo que me hago, me habrías jodido el brazo… y la nariz.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- Sólo si lo pides por favor. – Me removí sobre mí misma, pero sólo conseguí que el dolor de mis muñecas aumentara.

\- Me estás haciendo daño… suéltame… - su rostro se acercó para susurrarme algo y vi mi oportunidad. Un golpe a lo "Zidane" frente con frente. Sentí el dolor, pero no me importó, porqué a él le había dolido aún más. Se tiró para atrás sobándose la cara y esta vez fui yo la que lo tiré al suelo con una llave. Quise ponerme encima, pero era imposible que le inmovilizara con mi tamaño. Así que sólo me quedé a un metro en posición de alerta.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios haces! ¡Estás loca!

\- ¿Yo? ¡Eres tú quién me ha inmovilizado en el puto suelo!

\- Sólo estaba jugando… ni que me interesaras de verdad… malditas crías de instituto…

\- ¡Eso no era un juego! Vuelve a acercarte a mí y te pateo el culo. ¿Entiendes? – Se irguió frente a mí y comprobé que al menos me sacaba cuarenta centímetros y no pude evitar retroceder levemente.

\- ¿Eso es lo que le pone a Li? ¿Tú mal carácter? Porqué no es para nada atractivo en una niña.

\- ¡Que te jodan!

\- Y encima mal hablada…

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – La figura de Shaoran apareció en la puerta y ambos nos giramos. El alivio recorrió mi espina dorsal y sin darme cuenta, corrí en su dirección. Su brazo me rodeó al instante y sentí el aroma de su champú. Tenía el pelo mojado y la piel húmeda. Me escondí en su pecho y sentí como se tensaba. No sabía si por mi abrazo (totalmente fuera de lugar) o por la rabia que sentía por el tipejo - ¿Qué puta mierda estás haciendo Kaito? – oí como ese capullo chascaba la lengua y quise romperle la frente de nuevo.

\- Pero mira como corre a tus brazos. Sabía que, a pesar de sus palabras e insultos, era otra más detrás de tu cara bonita… aunque me sorprende que a esta le hagas caso, Li. ¿Qué tiene de bueno? Porqué solo veo una niña con buen culo y un par de ojos saltones. Hay tías mucho mejores en el gimnasio. Y menos peleonas… aunque tiene su encanto que se resistan un poco…

Shaoran me apartó con brusquedad y casi trastabillo y me caigo de bruces. En un santiamén se había cruzado toda el aula y ahora estaba justo frente a Kaito. Vi como le temblaban los hombros y me temí lo peor. Li era aún más temperamental que Touya.

\- Mira Kaito, solo te lo diré una vez. Puedes jugar con todas las tías del gimnasio y acostarte con cuantas quieras, pero a Sakura la dejas a un lado. ¿Te ha quedado claro? – el muy capullo levantó sus manos a modo de rendición y soltó una risa divertida que me dio ganas de partirle la mandíbula.

\- Vale, vale… no te enfurezcas. Yo sólo quería comprenderte tío… todas las tías del gimnasio hablan de tu interés por esa chica. Sólo sentí curiosidad, es todo.

Kaito rodeó a Li sin apartar su mirada de él, aun blandiendo esa sonrisa hipócrita y me tensé cuando pasó a mi lado en dirección a la salida. Se paró sólo un instante y de nuevo mi cuerpo saltó a un metro de distancia por acto reflejo.

\- Un placer conocerte, muñeca. Espero verte en otra ocasión. Prometo no volver a ser "malo" contigo. No me desagrada tratar de vez en cuando con niñas inexpertas…

\- Piérdete.

Le vi salir por la puerta y mi cuerpo se relajó al instante. Así que volví a mirar a Shaoran. Apretaba los puños y tenía la mandíbula tensa. Sus ojos desprendían puro fuego y supe que se contenía a duras penas. ¿Pero por qué se enfadaba tanto? La ultrajada era yo, no él. Sabía que éramos… bueno… amigos. Pero no era nada suyo para que se lo tomara de un modo tan personal. A fin de cuentas, sabía defenderme sola. Aunque se me hubiera olvidado por unos instantes al ir corriendo como una niña idiota a sus brazos. A todo eso… ¿Qué me había pasado?

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es mi culpa. Kaito me tiene algo de manía… su novia intentó ligar conmigo un par de veces. Yo no le hice ningún caso, pero al parecer eso les hizo romper. – lo que me imaginaba…

\- ¿Y por qué te disculpas entonces? Fue ella, no tú.

\- Me disculpo contigo, no con ellos. Mi trato especial contigo siempre te pone en problemas. No quería que te afectara también en el gimnasio. – era cierto, mi vida desde que Li apareció había cambiado mucho. Pero no todo era malo. Vi su mochila en el suelo y me agaché para tomarla. No quería seguir dando importancia a esa idiotez. Porqué a pesar de la humillación, eso había sido. Una absoluta y grandísima idiotez causada por celos y envidia. Todo en mi vida giraba entrono a esos dos defectos humanos últimamente y por desgracia, empezaba a acostumbrarme.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – le vi parpadear, totalmente confundido.

\- Yo… eh… ¿no te enfadas?

\- ¿Debería?

\- Es que… bueno… no sé que ha pasado exactamente, pero… yo creí…

\- Deja de dar cosas por supuestas de una vez y vámonos. Tengo que aprobar ese examen de matemáticas, sea como sea.

Me giré sin mirar atrás y crucé la puerta. No quería más disculpas. No quería más "pobre Sakura" o "yo te protegeré". Estaba cansada de toda esa mierda. Había tomado una decisión. Seguir adelante con todo ese estúpido plan. Y no iba a romper a llorar cada vez que algo saliera mal o alguien se metiera con mi "amistad" con Li. Si el mundo estaba podrido, no era mi puto problema. Noté que Shaoran me seguía en silencio.

\- Tu frente… está roja.

\- Oh, es normal. Le di un cabezazo en cuanto se acercó a mí. – su mano me paró en seco y no pude evitar soltar el aire de mis pulmones. Otra vez había hablado de más.

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué?

\- Déjalo. – intente caminar, pero me paró de nuevo y esta vez, era Li el que me tenía acorralada. Solo qué en vez de tirarme al suelo, me había apoyado en la pared dejando sus brazos a ambos lados. Todo un deja vi – Esto se me hace familiar… ¿vas a amenazarme otra vez como cuando pensaste que te acosaba?

\- Sakura… ¿Qué ha pasado con Kaito?

\- Nada.

\- Y una mierda. – Su rostro estaba tan cerca, que podía oler su aliento mentolado. No pude evitar reír y su ceja se levantó en señal de incomprensión. - ¿y de que te estás riendo ahora?

\- Es que… hueles a menta. Siempre hueles a menta. ¿Eres adicto a los caramelos?

\- No. Fumo mentolados. – Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- Disculpa… ¿qué? ¿Fumas? ¡Tienes dieciséis años!

\- Diecisiete. Recuerda que soy mayor que tú.

\- Pero… pero… ¡Fumar es malo! – ahora era él el que se reía y me sentí idiota.

\- ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Al final parecerás mi novia de verdad, Sak. – sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y eso aún le hizo reírse más. – Eres adorable… ¿lo sabías?

\- Yo no… yo no… sólo… me preocupo porqué… ya sabes. Soy tu amiga.

Su mano apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y me quedé de nuevo allí de pie, anonada con su mirada ámbar. ¿Había dicho ya que los ojos de Li eran como dos mares de oro líquido? Preciosos… Cerré los ojos y me giré intentando centrar mi atención en un diploma que había a un lado. ¿Por qué me trataba así? No era tan atento con ninguna chica más. Lo sabía. La voz de Tomoyo diciendo que yo era "diferente" para Li me vino a la mente y quise morirme allí mismo.

\- Me alegro…

\- ¿Eh?

\- De que al fin digas que somos amigos. – Maldita sea. No servía de nada mirar a otro lado si me hablaba con esa jodida voz sensual y ronca. Maldita Tomoyo y sus comidas de cabeza. Maldito perro chino y su rostro perfecto. ¡Tenía que salir de ahí! Me agaché saliendo a toda prisa de la prisión que había formado con sus brazos y casi corrí en dirección a la salida.

\- ¡Vámonos de una maldita vez!

\- ¡Sakura!

\- ¡Que nos vamos!

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

El ambiente del comedor estaba demasiado cargado para mi gusto. Li había estado callado desde que habíamos salido del gimnasio y sólo me hacía gestos para indicarme los ejercicios que tenía que practicar y garabateaba en una libreta los fallos que cometía. No es que el silencio fuera un problema para el estudio, pero empezaba a irritarme ver ese ceño fruncido (más de lo habitual) y su rostro huraño (sí, también más de lo habitual). Así que finalmente me desesperé y tiré el lápiz a un lado llamando su atención con el ruido.

\- ¿Vas a estar así toda la noche? Tomoyo se ha quedado en casa de Rika para repasar, Touya tiene turno nocturno en la gasolinera y papá está de viaje en una excavación. ¡Hasta Kero parece que se ha ido a cazar ratones! Así que, sólo me quedas tú para entretenerme. Y para eso, es necesario, no sé… ¿hablar? – sus ojos me observaron sin levantar a penas el rostro y tragué pesado. No por miedo o vergüenza. Simplemente porqué era un gesto demasiado "sexy". Hasta para él. - ¡Y no me mires como si fueras a devorarme! – su ceja se alzó y vi como descansaba la cabeza en su mano derecha.

\- No te he mirado de ningún modo.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Por fin hablas! Y yo pensando que estabas cabreado.

\- No estoy cabreado.

\- ¡Pues habla!

\- No es necesario hablar para estudiar. Así que cállate, concéntrate y deja que yo también repase mi temario. Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero también me examino la semana que viene. – Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y asentí con la cabeza. Era cierto, Li también tenía que estudiar y yo sólo le robaba tiempo.

\- Yo… es verdad. Lo siento. Perdona.

\- Estudia. – el silencio nos inundó una vez más y noté que mi pierna no paraba quieta ni un segundo. Mis nervios seguían allí, y tenía que sacarlos de algún modo. Me mordí el labio hasta casi sangrar y retorcí mi cabellera luchando por estar centrada. Pero era imposible.

\- Así que… no estás… ¿molesto? – le oí bufar, pero me hice la tonta. Si, era una pesada. ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Crees que estoy molesto porqué no quieres contarme lo de Kaito? – asentí con la cabeza esperando su respuesta. – Si, estoy molesto. – volví a tirar el lápiz y le miré alterada.

\- ¿Por qué? Soy perfectamente capaz de solventar mis problemas. Puedo con ese idiota y con treinta más de ellos.

\- Pues no lo parecía cuando corriste a buscarme para lanzarte a mis brazos. – una vez más mis mejillas se volvieron dos farolillos de navidad y sentí la garganta seca.

\- Yo no… no sé… fue un acto reflejo. No le des importancia.

\- Ya. No tengo que preocuparme, no tengo que protegerte ni tengo que darle importancia a lo que te pase. Lo pillo. ¿Podemos volver a estudiar ahora? – Su voz de indiferencia me sacó de quicio (más aún) y con todo el descaro del mundo, cogí su libreta y se la cerré en las narices.

\- ¡Te comportas como un niño al que le han negado un juguete! No quiero contártelo, porqué sé que harás una montaña de ello. Y no ha sido nada. Así que deja tu mala cara y tu mal humor fuera de esta casa. ¿Quieres?

\- No.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Tu no quieres contármelo, yo no quiero estar de buen humor. Todos tenemos lo que queremos. – me llevé las manos a la cabeza conteniendo un grito de frustración y le miré. Sus ojos me observaban sin atisbo de calidez y sus labios formaban una línea recta perfecta en su rostro de adonis. Era la viva imagen de la apatía.

\- No sabes cuanto te odio…

\- ¿qué me odias?

\- Sí. Te odio. No hay quién te niegue nada con esa… esa cara de dios perfecto chino y te aprovechas de ello. – ahora sí logré una reacción en él, y para mi sorpresa, no fue una risa de autosuficiencia o de arrogancia por augmentar su ego. No. Shaoran tuvo el descaro de ruborizarse y eso, joder, hizo que me pusiera yo aún más colorada que él. - ¡No te pongas rojo!

\- Yo… eh… es que…

\- ¡Sabes que eres guapo! Te lo repiten constantemente. Joder. Me estás haciendo sentir muy incómoda.

\- Es que… es distinto cuando lo dices tú… - ambos nos quedamos mirando a un lado, evitando nuestras patéticas y vergonzosas caras. El silencio inundó de nuevo la sala y era más incómodo que antes. ¡Y yo pensaba que eso era imposible! Así que cogí aire, me rendí y me dispuse a hablar mientras jugueteaba con mi bolígrafo preferido.

\- Kaito pensó que era una más de tus fans acérrimas. Cómo todos. – noté que sus ojos me miraban de nuevo, pero no quise devolverle el gesto. Mi voz temblaba y me sentía una idiota. – Así que quiso intimidarme. Quise irme… pero me agarró del brazo y le dije que me soltara… aunque no lo hice muy amablemente…

\- Dime que no intestaste golpearle la nariz…

\- ¡No! – mis mejillas ardieron como el mismo infierno, pero no pude evitar una risita. – Es decir… no al principio.

\- Sakura…

\- Le inmovilicé el brazo ¿vale? Nada más. No me gusta que me toquen…

\- Eso lo he notado. Eres más arisca que un gato.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar. – ambos nos miramos y esta vez, sí sonreímos. – En fin… pues eso. Le inmovilicé, el me inmovilizó, intenté golpearle la nariz, lo esquivó y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le golpeé en la frente con mi cabeza.

\- ¡Pero mira que eres bruta!

\- ¡Me tenía inmovilizada en el suelo!

\- Es el profesor de artes marciales. Claro que te inmovilizó.

\- ¿Vas a ponerte de su parte?

\- No es eso… pero no puedes ir bloqueando los brazos de todo aquel que te coge un hombro, Sak…

\- ¡Le defiendes!

\- Ya te he dicho que no. Pero… eres algo agresiva… tienes que reconocerlo… ¿qué te había hecho para reaccionar así? ¿Te insultó? – intenté recordar que me había dicho, pero me resultó difícil.

\- ¡Sí! Es decir… creo… ¡Seguro que sí!

\- ¿Crees? Sakura…

\- Deja de llamarme por mi nombre de ese modo. No soy una niña.

\- Lo sé. – otra vez el calor me inundó el rostro y me levanté como un resorte, porqué no aguantaba más estar a solas con Li.

\- Dejemos el tema. Voy a… voy a preparar ya la cena. Supongo que te quedas… creo que tengo comida para los dos.

\- ¿Estas invitándome a cenar?

\- Bueno… dijiste que era lo mínimo ¿no? Por… ya sabes… Ayudarme en matemáticas. – Shaoran se levantó y cruzó los brazos mientras caminaba en mi dirección cual felino.

\- Estas algo rara…

\- No es cierto. – estiró el brazo para coger mi mano y casi me caigo de culo al esquivarle. Sus ojos se me antojaron dolidos, y me di cuenta de que en verdad había sido algo histérica al rechazarle así. – Yo… eh…

\- Lo sé. No te gusta que te toquen y ahora no estamos actuando ante todos nuestros compañeros de instituto. Vale.

El timbre sonó en ese instante y sentí un alivio inmediato. Así que dije alguna estupidez a modo de disculpa y salí a toda prisa en dirección a la puerta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo los dioses se habían puesto de mi parte y me daban una salida a don perfecto Li. Necesitaba calmarme y ser de nuevo yo misma. Tanto abrazo y caricia fingida con Shaoran me tenía confundida. Sólo era eso. "Eso" y su físico. No era nada más. Un cliché. Abrí la puerta con energía y no pude evitar sonrojarme de la cabeza a los pies mientras sonreía como boba colegiala. ¡Perfecto! Ahora era una idiota completa.

\- ¡Yukito!

\- Buenas noches, pequeña Sakura. - oímos los pasos detrás de nosotros y ambos miramos la escalera. Li estaba apoyado en la barandilla con una cara más hosca de lo habitual. – Li…

\- Tsukishiro. – no había que ser muy despierta para notar el mal ambiente, así que carraspeé y miré al hombre de mis sueños. (hablo de Yukito… no del perro chino, mal pensadas…)

\- No te esperaba. Pasa, pasa… no te quedes en la puerta. – le vi pasar intentando calmar los latidos de mi corazón y aparentando toda la serenidad que podía en esos momentos. – Touya no está.

\- Lo sé. He venido a verte a ti. Touya me ha dicho que la semana que viene tienes exámenes y que te está costando.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Shaoran me está ayudando con los estudios. Por eso está aquí, conmigo.

\- Ya veo… - una vez más el silencio inundó la sala y mis nervios no me permitían pensar cómo salir de esa situación. ¿Dónde se metía mi padre cuando más le necesitaba? – Bueno… entonces les dejo.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué querías?

\- Eres tonta Sakura. Ha venido a ayudarte. ¿no lo ves? Todos saben que eres un cero a la izquierda en matemáticas. – me giré a toda velocidad y le dirigí a Li la mirada de odio más profunda del mundo mundial.

\- ¡No soy un cero a la izquierda!

\- Lo eres. Te lo digo yo, que he sido tu profesor. Tienes la cabeza muy dura, Sak…

\- ¡Serás…! Yo no…

\- Vale, vale… - Yukito tomó mis hombros con una sonrisa amable y me derretí como un helado en verano. Su rostro se acercó y pude oler su colonia. – No te dejes provocar, pequeña. Lo hace porqué te dejas.

\- Lo sé… - mi corazón se puso a mil por hora cuando su mano acarició suavemente mi cabeza. Sabía que era un gesto de hermano mayor, pero aún así me dejaba anonada cada vez que lo hacía.

\- Bien. Pues me voy. Pero les dejo la cena. – una bolsa de comida china se puso frente a mis ojos y sonreí de oreja a oreja. Yukito sabía que adoraba los tallarines de la "gran muralla". ¡Era tan maravilloso!

\- ¡Gracias Yukito! Mis preferidos. Pero por favor, quédate a comer con nosotros. – Oí el gruñido de Li a mis espaldas y decidí ignorarlo. Era mi casa, e invitaba a quién quería.

\- No, no. No quiero hacer mal tercio. Además, deben seguir estudiando. – Sus labios besaron mi cabeza y sentí todo el mundo rodar. Hacía muchos años que no me besaba en la cabeza. De hecho, hacía tanto que casi había olvidado que solía hacerlo cuando era una niña. – Buenas noches, pequeña Sakura.

\- Yo… eh… vale.

\- Li…

\- Sí, sí. Lo que sea.

Le acompañé hasta el portal y me despedí entusiasmada. Yukito me había besado en la cabeza y me había traído la cena. De no ser por Li, ahora estaríamos cenando los dos juntos. Había pensado en mí… era tan… tan… Despejé mi cabeza agitándola con fuerza y me golpeé las mejillas. Debía entrar y volver con Shaoran. No podía quedarme ahí parada, fantaseando. Aún me quedaba mucho por estudiar. Así que salté los escalones del porche con una sonrisa idiotizada y entré a mi casa. Pero Shaoran seguía de pie en la escalera con cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Eres patética…

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Ni siquiera disimulas. Es vergonzoso. Si ese universitario afeminado no se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos es porqué es idiota. O gay.

\- ¡Yukito no es gay!

\- Yo no me jugaría nada… sólo date cuenta de cómo te ha tratado. Cómo si en vez de una chica, fueras su mascota. Dices que odias que te toquen, pero mírate… toda embobada con ese tipo. Lo que decía… patético. – oh, no. Eso sí que no iba a tolerarlo. No iba a pedir disculpas por estar enamorada de Yukito. Si Shaoran era un memo sin sentimientos, era cosa suya. Pero no tenía que avergonzarme por ser humana.

\- Mira Li, puedes meterte con mi cabeza hueca o mis arranques de loca peleona. Pero no voy a…

\- Déjalo. No estoy de humor para discursos. Voy a por mis cosas.

Y así, sin más. Subió la escalera. Así que caminé, furiosa hasta la cocina y empecé a sacar los platos. Maldito lobo chino y su humor de perros. No comprendía sus cambios de ánimo. Se mostraba amable y distante. Alegre y huraño. Serio y sonriente. Y todo en menos de una hora. La vajilla resonó en la mesa y me di cuenta de que estaba empleando toda mi energía en mi tarea. ¡Y es que estaba cabreada! Sabía que mis cables se cruzaban cuando veía a Yukito, vale, pero eso no le daba derecho a meterse conmigo.

\- Me ha salido algo para mañana. Mejor ve a comprar con Tomoyo. Te he dejado mi tarjeta en la mesa de tu cuarto. Puedes usarla. La contraseña está en un post it. – le miré con los ojos como platos. Se había puesto su chaqueta y llevaba la cartera colgada en su hombro derecho.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Estoy cansado.

\- Pero… pero… hay comida suficiente y…

\- Sakura. No me apetece. Nos vemos en la fiesta del sábado.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… la cena…

\- No seas pesada. Yo también tengo que estudiar. ¿vale? Y no me dejas concentrarme con tus niñerías. Llama a Tsukishiro y que coma él contigo. Seguro que te apetece un millón de veces más.

\- Yo no…

\- Adiós.

Le vi desaparecer por la puerta aún demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora a ese imbécil? Y un segundo… ¿había dicho que mañana no vendría con nosotras a comprar el maldito vestido?

\- Será idiota…

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Di la vuelta sobre mi misma una vez más sin saber que hacer ni que decir. El vestido que Tomoyo había elegido para mí, era hermoso. Pero seguía sin sentirme cómoda con él. Al final, Shaoran no pudo acompañarnos. Le salió una reunión con sus padres y nos dejo tiradas. O eso me dijo por mensaje cuando le recriminé que me dejara sola en casa con la mesa puesta y comida china para dos. Me sentí traicionada, y por eso había cogido su tarjeta de crédito sin contemplaciones y me había dedicado a cuidar mi imagen y mi estómago. Tomoyo y yo habíamos pasado un viernes feriado la mar de feliz a su costa. Ropa, comida y película con un montón de palomitas. Sí, todo a cargo de don perfecto Li. Y no me importaba que entrara en cólera cuando lo viera en su extracto bancario. Le estaba bien empleado, por idiota. Era lo mínimo por obligarme a ir a esa estúpida gala y por dejarme sola con la elección del vestido. Porqué eso era lo peor de todo. El maldito vestido. ¿Y si era demasiado elegante? ¿Y si lo era demasiado poco? ¿Y si había que llevar un vestido largo y no ese tan corto?

\- Deja de poner esa cara de asco. Estás preciosa. Shaoran va a babear en cuanto te vea. Lo que me recuerda… ¿Cuándo viene?

\- En diez minutos.

\- Perfecto.

\- ¿No es muy corto? – Sentí la mirada de Tomoyo sobre mi persona y la vi asentir. Me puse a cien - ¡Lo elegiste tú!

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es que te quedaba tan bien… pero es cierto. Puede que sea algo corto para la ocasión. Pero con el fular que te he comprado nadie mirará tus piernas. Es divino.

\- ¡Tomoyo! – la vi reírse despreocupadamente y quise estrangularla.

\- Ya déjalo, Sak. Es perfecto. Realza tu figura y pareces más alta.

\- ¡Es por los tacones! Voy a torcerme el tobillo, seguro.

\- Pero si no son tan altos…

\- ¿Qué no? ¡Miden diez centímetros!

\- Es que eres tan bajita…

\- ¡Tomoyo!

\- Vale, vale. Puede que sean altos y puede que el vestido sea corto. ¿Y qué? No eres su novia de verdad ni te importa la opinión de sus padres. Te pasaste todo el viernes repitiéndolo como un loro. Así que deja de preocuparte por si quedas mal.

\- ¡No me importa la opinión de sus padres! Pero… - miré mi reflejo una vez más y suspiré. – Pero no quiero quedar en ridículo frente a todo el mundo…

\- Di más bien que no quieres quedar en ridículo frente a tu perrito chino. – rodé los ojos una vez más y solté todo el aire acumulado en mis pulmones. – Sakura… estás preciosa. Esa Hatsuperra se va a morir de la envidia y tu serás la cenicienta de la gala. Así que deja de preocuparte.

\- Es que… no puedo. No sé nada de fiestas ni galas. ¡hasta me he bajado un curso de buenos modales por internet! – oí la risa de mi mejor amiga y no pude evitar seguirla esta vez. – Estoy nerviosa Tomy… no soy… no estoy…

\- Calla. – la voz suave y maternal de Tomoyo me inundó por completo y me abracé a ella con fuerza.

\- Tengo miedo…

\- Lo sé. Pero sólo es una estúpida gala. Y Shaoran y Meiling estarán contigo. No van a dejar que nada malo te pase.

\- Vale…

\- Y ahora deja de apretujarme así. Puede que a ti no te importe arrugar tu vestido, pero yo tengo una apariencia impecable por mantener.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Se ha arrugado? – oí su risa una vez más y por fin el timbre de la puerta resonó por la casa. – Oh… dios… es Shaoran.

\- Debe ser…

\- No estoy preparada. – sentí las manos de Tomoyo en mi rostro y ambas nos obligamos a respirar hasta calmarnos.

\- Shaoran cuidará de ti. ¿Sabes por qué?

\- ¿Por qué sino vas a cortarlo en pedacitos y a repartirlos por correo ordinario por todo el continente? – ambas soltamos unas risas y nos miramos más calmadas.

\- Por eso… y porqué le importas.

\- Tomoyo…

\- Le importas, Sak.

\- Si ni siquiera me acompañó a comprar el jodido vestido para la estúpida gala… está todo en tu cabeza…

\- El tiempo me dará la razón. Ya lo verás. Y ahora, apresúrate o Touya le cortará la cabeza.

\- ¿Está Touya en casa? ¿No tenía turno?

\- Lo ha cambiado para amenazar a tu pareja de baile.

\- ¡Mierda!

Salí escaleras abajo y casi me mato al llegar al último escalón. Los tacones eran demasiado altos para mi equilibrio y yo ya era una patosa de por sí. Pero unos brazos fuertes y cálidos impidieron mi caída. Así que levanté la vista y casi pierdo la respiración al ver sus ojos. Era imposible no sentir nada al mirarlos. Fuego y oro. Caí en la cuenta de lo guapo que se veía y lo tonta que era yo.

\- Eres una patosa… ¿lo sabías? – me aparté bruscamente y miré a un lado intentando disimular mi sonrojo. ¡Era demasiado guapo el muy cabrón! Casi había olvidado por un segundo que me había dejado tirada.

\- Son estos estúpidos tacones. – sentí su mirada recorriéndome por entero y quise esconderme tras el maldito sofá. - ¿Estoy… fatal? Es muy corto… lo sé… es que…

\- Cállate, Sakura. Estás preciosa. – sus labios formaron una perfecta sonrisa y sentí que las piernas me fallaban de nuevo. Y está vez no eran los tacones. Era una idiota boba…

\- Hoe…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada… yo… no es nada. ¿Y Touya? – Shaoran miró a un lado y me señaló con su mano el comedor. En la puerta, mi hermano nos contemplaba con cara de pocos amigos. Pero para mi fortuna no estaba solo. Yukito se había quedado con él para calmarle. Y funcionaba. – Yo… eh… vámonos antes de que entre en cólera.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo. – tomé su brazo con fuerza y me despedí a toda prisa sin mirar atrás. El coche nos esperaba en la puerta con una sonriente Meiling ataviada de rojo y al fin me relajé un poco. Su vestido era tan corto cómo el mío y tenía un escote mucho más pronunciado.

\- ¡Mei! Gracias a los dioses… estoy tan nerviosa. – no me atrevía a soltar a Li por miedo a trastabillar, así que casi lo arrastré hasta ella. Sólo oí su risa burlona y me obligué a ignorarla. No podría soportar eso toda la noche. Su voz, su rostro perfecto y el olor dulzón de su colonia. Malditos casanovas ricachones. Joder, si hasta Mei parecía sacada de una revista. Seguro que todos pensarían que era su hermana pequeña en cuanto llegara a la jodida fiesta.

\- Estás preciosa Sakura.

\- Pero que dices… tú estás preciosa. Yo parezco una mona vestida de seda…

\- Por como te mira mi primo, no lo creo…

\- Mei…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Nos vamos? – miré en dirección a la puerta y tragué grueso. Mi hermano, Tomoyo y Yukito me despedían en la puerta. Bueno, Touya gruñía y fulminaba a Li con la mirada, pero era su forma de decirme que me quería. Me despedí con la mano y dejé que Shaoran me ayudara a entrar al coche (o más bien limusina).

\- Parece que vamos al baile de graduación… ¿siempre vais en limusina a las galas? – Mei me sonrío y tuve que hacerme a un lado en cuanto Shaoran se sentó. El aroma de su colonia inundó de nuevo mis fosas nasales y no pude evitar sonrojarme por su cercanía causando una sonrisa en Mei.

\- Ya te acostumbrarás…

\- No lo haré… nunca. – Vi la sonrisa picarona pintada en esos ojos rojos y me temí lo peor. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Y bien ¿qué?

\- ¿Qué ha dicho ese universitario de melena gris de tu vestido? ¿Le ha gustado?

Abrí los ojos por la pregunta y me di cuenta, de que ni siquiera me había preocupado por eso. Sólo podía pensar en lo guapo que se veía Shaoran y en que quería salir de allí a toda prisa para que Touya no le hiciera nada. Ni siquiera pensé en que estaba arreglada y vestida para la fiesta ni en si Yukito pensaría que estaba guapa.

\- Yo… eh… no lo sé…

\- ¿No le has saludado y te has pavoneado frente a él para que se diera cuenta de lo guapa que estás? ¿En serio? No tienes ni idea de cómo flirtear Sakura… - eso era cierto, pero… no fue eso. Simplemente, ni lo pensé.

\- Yo no… no lo pensé. Sólo quería salir de allí para que Touya no pegara a Shaoran.

\- Oh… así que protegiendo al lobito…

\- Mei, deja tu cháchara absurda y métete en tus cosas. ¿Quieres? – miré a Li tras sus palabras y sentí el ardor en mis mejillas. Menuda noche me esperaba…

\- Es sólo que me parece interesante… yo me habría cogido de su brazo y le habría enseñado todo el escote de…

\- Mei. Cállate.

Miré por la ventana intentando parecer concentrada en el paisaje. Pero sólo quería huir de la conversación. Las luces de la ciudad pasaban a toda prisa y me concentré en ello. No servía de nada comerme la cabeza con todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida los últimos días. No quería pensar más en Shaoran y lo absurdo de todo lo que traía fingir ser su novia. Ni siquiera podía pensar en algo coherente así vestida, camino a una maldita gala de lujo en la que conocería a sus padres. No estaba preparada para asumirlo. Ni quería hacerlo. Era una niña de dieciséis años normal y corriente, enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano. Nada más. Li no estaba en mis planes ni en mi vida. Sólo era algo… temporal. Pasajero. Le miré por el rabillo del ojo y sentí el calor en mis mejillas. Su cabello lucía como siempre. Pero sus ojos se me antojaron más brillantes que nunca. Se giró para mirarme y di un salto sobre mí misma.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Nada. – le vi suspirar y pronto sentí como me tomaba de la mano para apretarla con fuerza.

\- No tengas miedo. No me separaré de ti ni un segundo.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – y me sonrío. Una sonrisa de verdad. Cálida y amable.

\- Te lo prometo, Sakura. – y me quedé ahí, sentada y embobada. Maldito Li, maldito cliché… ni que esto fuera amor.

\- Kawai…

\- Oh, por dios. ¡Cállate Meiling!

.

**Continuará…**

.

**Notas de la autora: Bien. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Cómo ven, todo un S+S y muchos sentimientos confusos por parte de Sakura. Es un capítulo algo corto y lo siento porqué sé que han esperado mucho. Sólo deseo que les guste y no me tengan en cuenta la espera. En verdad voy muy atareada y sólo espero que la cosa se normalice lo antes posible. No puedo prometer contestar a sus reviews puntualmente, pero intentaré hacerlo cuando pueda. De nuevo gracias por su tiempo y su paciencia y les deseo lo mejor. Un beso muy muy grande. Nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡La gala! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas de la autora: Perdón por la demora. Aquí les dejo a nuestro lobo y sus sentimientos. Cómo siempre, me ha poseído su corazón melancólico, así que puedo decir que el capítulo ha salido más sentimental de lo esperado. Quería que esta historia fuera fresca y alegre, y lo será, lo juro. Pero me he permitido un pequeño momento de reflexión en este capítulo. Deseo que les guste y hablamos al final. Gracias de nuevo por su paciencia. **

.

**Mi fan número 246**

.

**Capítulo dieciséis **

.

Cenicienta 

.

Lancé con rabia el Tokyo Journal y oí el estruendo que causaron los papeles al dispersarse por mi diminuta habitación. Miré a mi alrededor buscando con frenesí algo que calmara mi ira y mis ojos se pararon en un paquete de cigarrillos mentolados que había dejado descuidadamente sobre la mesita de noche. Lo agarré casi con desesperación y gruñí como un animal al comprobar que estaba vacío. Lo tiré con la misma furia de la que había sido víctima el jodido periódico y me senté en la cama, intentando calmar el dolor que empezaba a martillear mi cabeza. Una jaqueca estaba al caer y una vez más, me había olvidado de comprar el maldito medicamento.

\- Joder, ni siquiera sé dónde hay una puta farmacia en este pueblucho de mala muerte.

\- Bonita fotografía. – giré mi rostro para dedicarle a mi prima una mirada de profundo odio. Había cogido el artículo de la portada y lo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada– El heredero de los Li y su pequeña "cenicienta". Se han pasado un poco con el titular…

\- ¿Tu crees? – noté la mirada herida de Mei y me di cuenta de que mi tono había sido más desagradable de lo normal. No quería ser tan brusco, pero en verdad no tenía ánimos para visitas. Aunque fueran de ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Mei? ¿Tengo que quitarte la jodida llave?

\- No seas tan gruñón. Vine a ver como ibas. Al terminar la gala parecías un puto zombi. Hasta Sakura se dio cuenta y también estaba muy rara. Sé que pasó algo entre ambos. No me lo puedes negar. Así que cuéntame que te ha hecho esta vez nuestra dulce flor.

\- Nada. Estoy bien – sus cejas se alzaron y supe que ni siquiera había intentado sonar convincente. – Vale, no lo estoy. Pero no puedes hacer nada por mí.

Miré en dirección a la ventana y dejé que todo el aire de mis pulmones saliera liberado. Al parecer lo había estado reteniendo y no me había dado cuenta. Oí los pasos silenciosos de mi prima y noté como la cama cedía bajo su peso. Se había sentado a mi lado y el aroma de su perfume me distrajo por unos instantes.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Shao? Todo iba bien en la gala… mejor de lo que jamás pensé, en realidad. Ieran ni siquiera insultó a Sakura. Luego te perdí de vista unos instantes y para cuando volviste… estabas totalmente perdido en tu mundo.

\- No es nada…

\- Shaoran… te irá bien desahogarte con alguien… y ¿sabes? Ahora mismo, sólo estoy yo…

Rodé los ojos para aliviar mi frustración y me llevé las manos al entrecejo. Ahí estaba el dolor de cabeza. Había llegado y tenía algo en contra de mi ceja izquierda, porqué me palpitaba exageradamente. Pero Mei estaba en mi piso para obtener respuestas y no se iría hasta tener todos los putos detalles. Y yo quería que se fuera, necesitaba que se fuera. Aún si tenía que contarle a mi prima el monstruo en el que se había convertido mi madre. Porqué, sí. Ieran Li había demostrado que en su pecho sólo había un órgano que bombeaba sangre al resto del cuerpo. Un corazón funcional, sano y normal en apariencia, pero que no albergaba ni rastro de una jodida alma.

Me recosté en la cama, dejando que mis pensamientos viajaran de nuevo a la maldita gala. Y no pude reprimir una sonrisa, pues ahora que intentaba mirarlo con perspectiva, me daba cuenta de que no todo había sido un infierno. Ni mucho menos. De hecho, de no ser por el puto final de la velada, la noche habría sido de lo más agradable.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Cuando la vi bajar por la escalera apenas pude reprimir un grito de asombro. Sakura se había esmerado y lucía espectacular. El vestido era sencillo, pero realzaba todos sus puntos fuertes. Jamás pensé que pudiera sentarle tan bien el color negro teniendo en cuenta lo pálida que era su piel. Tragué pesado y me limité a seguir su caminar intentando disimular el efecto que causaba en mí entrepierna. Pero Sakura era… bueno… Sakura. Y trastabilló justo en el último escalón. Mis brazos se movieron por acto reflejo y pronto me vi rodeando su cintura.

El calor se extendió a gran velocidad por todo el cuerpo y me sentí perdido en esos ojos verdes. ¿Siempre habían sido tan brillantes? ¿Tan puros? Eran grandes y vivaces, pero… ¿desde cuando combinaban tan bien con sus diminutos labios? Recordé el sabor esplendoroso de esa boca y mi amigo de la parte baja me hizo su peculiar saludo. Me aparté, azorado y carraspeé inconscientemente. ¡Me estaba comportando como un maldito imbécil hormonado y si ella se daba cuenta moriría de la vergüenza!

\- Eres una patosa… ¿lo sabías? – vi su sonrojo y no pude contener una sonrisa fugaz.

\- Son estos estúpidos tacones

Entonces me di cuenta de que en verdad lucía más alta. No me mal entienda, seguía siendo un tapón, pero con esos zapatos lo disimulaba increíblemente bien. Y joder… la falda era demasiado corta. Una chica con esas piernas no debería lucir una falda con tan pocos centímetros de tela. Todos se quedarían mirándola, babeando. Y mis celos indiscriminados pasarían una mala noche por su causa. Mis ojos se perdieron en su estrecha cintura y recordé lo bien que se sentía tener mis brazos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Estoy… fatal? Es muy corto… lo sé… es que…

\- Cállate, Sakura. Estás preciosa. – Y lo estaba. Demasiado en realidad. ¿Cómo iba a controlar mis impulsos ahora? A fin de cuentas, me moría por hacerle de todo. ¿Qué quieren que les diga? ¡Tengo diecisiete años! Pensar en sexo a todas horas es lo normal.

\- Hoe… - el sonido infantil que salió de sus labios cortó mis pensamientos y di gracias por ello, porqué no era buena idea estar mirándola como un lobo hambriento cuando su hermano rondaba cerca.

Tras mi desliz mental de pervertido adolescente, Sakura me sacó de su casa a toda prisa. Supuse que fue en un vano intento por protegerme de la ira de su hermano (o cómo ella decía muy acertadamente, "la ira de Troya") Pero lo cierto es que no le tenía ningún miedo. El tipo me causaba cierto desagrado, pero sabía cómo enfrentarme a un gilipollas, celoso y descerebrado como él. A fin de cuentas, muchos me habían acusado de robarles a sus novias, aunque nunca comprendí del todo la causa. Ni siquiera sabía los nombres de las susodichas chicas y en ocasiones, ni recordaba haberlas visto siquiera. Todo estaba en su puta cabeza y yo era la diana perfecta. Era mejor pensar que yo las había seducido a reconocer que los habían dejado por memos. Aunque, para ser totalmente sincero, aún no me había enfrentado a los hermanos. Eso era terreno por descubrir. A fin de cuentas, a pesar de mi fama infundada de casanova, jamás había salido con una chica.

Sakura me arrastró hasta el coche y la oí parlotear con Mei de lo nerviosa que estaba. Quise desconectarme de la conversación y en cuanto el maldito vehículo se puso en marcha, me dediqué a contemplar el paisaje. Pero la voz irritante de mi prima no tardó en sacarme de mi ensoñación.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho ese universitario de melena gris de tu vestido? ¿Le ha gustado? – miré de reojo la reacción de "mi novia" y sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba. No quería oír la respuesta. No quería ver como se ruborizaba por ese imbécil afeminado. Ya había tenido suficiente con esa estúpida noche que le trajo la cena y ella se derritió como si fuera malvavisco fundido. La muy estúpida…

\- Yo… eh… no lo sé. – ¿Cómo que no lo sabía? ¿No le había hecho todo un pase de modelos antes de que yo fuera a buscarla y se había lucido con sus preciosos sonrojos y esa sonrisa de mil quilates? ¿Ni siquiera le había pedido su opinión? Vi el asombro en el rostro de mi prima y supe que yo debía lucir exactamente igual de pasmado que ella.

\- ¿No le has saludado y te has pavoneado frente a él para que se diera cuenta de lo guapa que estás? ¿En serio? – ambos vimos a Sakura negar con la cabeza - No tienes ni idea de cómo flirtear Sakura… - noté como mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa satisfecha. Claro que no sabía ligar con tipos universitarios. Sakura era demasiado infantil para esas cosas. Puede que ligara bien con los niños de primaria si se lo propusiera… nah, ni siquiera con ellos. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tampoco le hacía falta. Tenía a Yue babeando por ella… maldito Jack Escarcha…

\- Yo no… no lo pensé. Sólo quería salir de allí para que Touya no pegara a Shaoran. – Mi corazón volvió a la carga y tuve que apartar el rostro para que no notaran mi reacción exagerada. ¿había pensado en mí antes que en don universitario? ¿Por qué? El alíen que vivía en mi estomago dio un brinco de pura felicidad.

\- Oh… así que protegiendo al lobito… ¿eh?

El sudor empezaba a impregnar mis manos y de repente me di cuenta de que no había sido buena idea ir en el mismo coche que Mei. Mi prima tenía un don por sacar a la luz todas mis partes más vergonzosas. Y conociéndola, estaba a punto de decir algo inapropiado que me pondría en una situación compleja de la que luego tendría que salir solito.

\- Mei, deja tu cháchara absurda y métete en tus cosas. ¿Quieres? – sentí como los ojos de Sakura se clavaban en mí y tuve miedo de que pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Y es que ahora mismo mi cabeza sólo podía pensar en ella. Joder, ahora y a todas horas.

\- Es sólo que me parece interesante… yo me habría cogido de su brazo y le habría enseñado todo el escote de…

\- Mei. Cállate.

La vi sonreír tras mis bruscas palabras, encogiendo sus hombros y al fin el silencio reinó en el maldito coche. Pero de repente me pareció demasiado "silencio" teniendo en cuenta con quién estaba. Así que observé a Sakura de reojo una vez más. Miraba por la ventana y parecía serena, pero ya la conocía demasiado bien para creérmelo. Sabía que tenía la mala costumbre de estrujar sus dedos con fuerza cuando estaba tensa y ahora mismo, sobre ese precioso vestido, sus manos no paraban quietas. Sentí sus ojos sobre mí y le sonreí. Pero eso sólo la puso más nerviosa. (y me encantó que mi sonrisa la pusiera tan tensa)

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Nada – obviamente no me creí ni una palabra así que solté un suspiro cansado y la taladré con mi mirada inquisidora. Sabía que estaba aterrada. Mi mano se movió sin mi consentimiento y pronto me vi apretando sus dedos con suavidad. El rubor se extendió por sus mejillas y me dije que esa noche debía centrarme sólo en hacer que Sakura se sintiera cómoda. La velada pintaba de pena y ella me necesitaba. No podía estar pensando a cada rato en cuanto deseaba besarla o en sí mis estúpidos sentimientos (aún no definidos del todo) eran correspondidos o no.

\- No tengas miedo. No me separaré de ti ni un segundo.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – Su voz se escuchó tan pérdida y frágil, que no pude evitar sonreír cariñosamente. Joder, era cómo una niña… una de ojos hermosos, sonrisa suave, piernas de diosa y un culo que… pero… una niña, a fin de cuentas. Y eso despertaba un instinto protector que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Al final Eriol tendría razón y era un puto pederasta.

\- Te lo prometo, Sakura. – dejé que su nombre languideciera en mis labios y por un momento me olvidé de que Mei estaba observándonos. Hasta que la muy idiota soltó su bocaza.

\- Kawai…

\- Oh, por dios. ¡Cállate Meiling!

No solté su mano en todo el trayecto, ni siquiera cuando llegamos a la puerta principal del maldito "Imperial Hotel Tokio". Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta de que había muchos periodistas revoloteando alrededor de una alfombra en tonos plateados dispuesta para la ocasión. Típico de mi madre… La puerta de la limusina se abrió y sentí como Sakura me soltaba la mano entre temblores.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Yo… yo… no quiero salir así.

\- Así… ¿cómo? – sus ojos tintinearon avergonzados.

\- Ya sabes… cogidos de la mano. Hay un montón de periodistas y no me gusta llamar la atención… - suspiré, agotado.

\- Sakura… es un poco tarde para esto ¿no crees?

\- Es que… yo sólo… ¿Puedo ir con Mei? – iba a negarme en redondo, cuando la idiota de mi prima se me adelantó abrazándola con una sonrisa de par en par.

\- Claro que puedes. ¡Serás mi invitada! – miré a Mei soltando dagas por los ojos, pero luego me fijé en el profundo alivio que se había formado en el rostro de Sakura. Así que me tragué el orgullo y asentí. Sabía que no era algo personal en mi contra, sólo le daba vergüenza. Pero aún así, el maldito rechazo escocía en mi pecho. Sólo Sakura podía hacerme sentir querido y odiado en menos de media hora.

\- Hagan lo que quieran.

Salí sin mirar atrás y las luces de los flashes no tardaron en cegarme. Mi madre había vuelto a convocar a todo el puto ejército de paparazzis para que hablaran de la gala benéfica y nos dejaran como putos dioses frente a todo el mundo. Oh, sí. Que generosos eran los Li. Que buenos y dedicados a sus trabajadores y empresas. Pura fachada ¡Cómo odiaba el mundo en el que me había tocado nacer!

\- Señor Li, señor Li… ¿es cierto que está estudiando en una institución pública?

\- ¿Están usted y la heredera de los Hatsumomo saliendo?

\- Por favor, señor Li. Mire a la cámara.

Rodé los ojos por un segundo, pero saqué rápido mi "yo de la prensa". Podía sentir el dolor en las mejillas al fingir semejante sonrisa radiante, pero lo cierto es que ya estaba acostumbrado. Ignoré sus preguntas y me limité a posar para sus estúpidas fotos. Pero pronto la atención se dispersó y todos y cada uno de esos imbéciles se quedó mirando algo a mi espalda. Me giré y me di cuenta del motivo. Sakura había salido del coche y mi prima Mei la llevaba orgullosamente del brazo.

\- Señorita Li, ¿Quién es su amiga? ¿Es alguien del instituto Tomoeda?

\- Señorita Li, por favor, ¿qué relación tiene con la muchacha? ¿Son amigas o están en una relación lésbica? – casi no pude evitar caerme de espaldas. ¡Malditos entrometidos desvergonzados! Sakura a penas podía esconderse tras mi prima y de ser otra la situación, me habría reído por lo roja que estaba.

\- Vale, vale. Por favor, dejen sus preguntas para luego. Hemos venido a apoyar a mi tía en su gala benéfica contra las enfermedades minoritarias. Nada más. – la voz de mi prima resonó con fuerza y admiré su confianza. Le salía natural.

\- ¡Señorita Li!

Dejé pasar a mi prima al frente y poco a poco fui disculpándome con la prensa mientras nos habría paso a los tres. Las puertas del hotel se cerraron tras nosotros y al fin pude respirar, aliviado.

\- Dios… ¿a qué ha venido eso? Creí que tu madre pagaba a la prensa para que guardaran el secreto de nuestro instituto. – miré a Mei igual de desconcertado.

\- Pues al parecer se ha abierto la veda…

\- ¿Crees que es obra de esa imbécil de Hatsumomo? – negué con mi cabeza. No. Eso tenía el sello de mi madre. Sin duda. Sakura miraba a su alrededor fascinada y aterrada a partes iguales. Lo cierto es que mi madre había tenido buen ojo al elegir ese hotel para la dichosa gala. – Sak, deja de revolotear y céntrate. No te alejes de mi ¿quieres?

\- S… sí. Claro… perdona Mei…

En seguida un par de camareros de sala vinieron a nuestro encuentro y nos guiaron hasta una habitación privada situada dos pisos más arriba. Mi madre tenía por costumbre reunir a todos sus "socios vip" una hora antes de la gala para "conversar tranquilamente". Pero yo sabía que era una estrategia como cualquier otra para qué ellos se sintieran importantes y así soltaran más a gusto el dinero de sus podridas carteras. Lo triste es que funcionaba increíblemente bien.

Sakura seguía pegada al vestido de Mei y no dejaba de contemplar todo a su alrededor con la boca abierta. Se veía a kilómetros que se hallaba fuera de su elemento y noté como los camareros apenas podían contener la risa. Me habría causado gracia a mí también unos días atrás, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en lo fácil que sería para mi madre despreciarla públicamente sí ese era su propósito. Y me temía, que ese sería exactamente el objetivo de la noche para Ieran Li. Sí mi madre ponía una diana en esa cabecita hueca que tenía por compañera de curro, la destruiría sin contemplación. Y no iba a permitirlo. Así que no me importó lo que esa niña testaruda dijera o pensara, en cuanto llegamos a la gran sala la separé de Mei y tomé su mano con fuerza.

\- Shaoran… ¿qué?

\- Calla.

Noté los ojos de mi prima sobre mí y supe que quería meterse una vez más dónde no debía. Por suerte, una sola mirada mía le quito las ganas de ser una chismosa de un plumazo.

\- ¡Xiao Lang! Al fin llegas, hijo mío. – suspiré aliviado al oír la voz de mi padre. Al menos empezaríamos la velada con el menor de los males. Rodeé con mi brazo la cintura de Sakura sonriendo levemente por su sonrojo y observé a mi alrededor en busca de posibles amenazas tales como esa Hatsuperra que nos perseguía a todos lados. Por suerte, parecía todo despejado. A todo eso… ¿Dónde se había metido mi madre? Siempre se quedaba recibiendo sus invitados "vip". ¿por qué estaba mi padre ocupando su lugar privilegiado? Tosí levemente y me preparé para enfrentar a Hien Li.

\- Buenas noches, padre. – hice una reverencia formal, ignorando el asombro de Sakura por el trato distante que le profesaba. Y es que la relación con mis padres era totalmente distinta a la que ella mantenía con su pequeña pero increíble familia - ¿Cómo va la velada por el momento?

\- Oh, pues va perfecta. Ya conoces a tu madre, se ha ocupado del más mínimo detalle. Ya verás el salón principal. Ha quedado grandioso.

\- Digno de un Li. ¿Verdad?

\- Sin duda – mi padre se acercó hasta nosotros con una sonrisa y abrazó a Mei con delicadeza exquisita. A penas pude aguantar la risa. Siempre me sorprendía lo dulce que se volvía Mei cuando "actuaba" para mis padres – Cada día luces mar hermosa Mei.

\- Oh, sin duda eres todo un adulador, tío. Pero me lo tomaré como un hermoso cumplido de tu parte.

Mi espalda se tensó en cuanto los ojos dorados de mi padre se fijaron en Sakura. Mi corazón se desbocó y de repente me di cuenta de que no era mi madre la que importaba, sino él. Sabía que mi madre despreciaría a Sakura o a cualquiera que se acercara a mí sin su permiso. Pero mi padre era otro asunto. Él no vería su posición social o sus pobres modales. No… mi padre miraría más allá… ¿y si Hien Li tampoco la aprobaba? No es que fuera a casarme con Sakura o algo así, pero… de repente sentí ansiedad al pensar que él pudiera desaprobarla. Algo en mí se quebraría si mi padre no veía lo mismo que yo en esos preciosos ojos turquesa.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Deduzco que usted es la famosa señorita Kinomoto de la que tanto he oído hablar estos días. – Sakura agachó la cabeza y me sentí un idiota por no haberle dado la información básica del protocolo que debía seguir. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando yo cuando dejé que mi madre me arrastrara a esto?

\- Yo… no sé que ha oído de mí, señor Li… pero le aseguro que no tengo nada de famosa… - Mi padre alzó una ceja y vi asomar el hoyuelo que siempre acompañaba a sus sonrisas. Sakura dio un salto sobre sí misma y al fin se atrevió a levantar la vista, avergonzada. – Yo… eh… disculpe mi torpeza. Estoy realmente agradecida por la invitación señor Li. No merezco su cortesía… - Mei y yo nos quedamos literalmente con la boca abierta y mi padre sólo me miró con complicidad. Era cosa mía ¿o me había picado un ojo?

\- No me agradezca nada, señorita Kinomoto. Mi flamante esposa es la responsable. Yo sólo me he resignado a sus caprichosos deseos. Ya se ha vuelto toda una costumbre – Mi padre se agachó a su altura y le dedico una sonrisa amable. – Deje que le dé un pequeño consejo, señorita Kinomoto. No se deje intimidar por Ieran. Le gusta lucirse, pero en el fondo, es una persona de corazón amable. Sólo protege a sus hijos cómo una leona. Lo entiende ¿verdad? – Sakura asintió torpemente y mi padre se enderezó de nuevo. – Bien, muy bien. Tu amiga es una buena chica, hijo. Xiao Lang, no dejes sola a la señorita esta noche ¿quieres? Cuento contigo.

\- Eso no hay ni que pedirlo, padre.

\- Bien. Tengo que volver con los invitados "vip" de tu madre. Ella ha tenido que ir a ocuparse de un problemilla de última hora. Espero que no se tarde mucho. Me encanta mi trabajo, pero en cuanto a las galas y las conversaciones de etiqueta… digamos que no son mi punto fuerte - Comprendía a mi padre a la perfección, porque en ese aspecto yo era igualito a él. – Oh, y una cosa… En una hora bajaremos al salón principal. Allí nos esperan el resto de invitados. – los tres asentimos – Bien. Luego te veo hijo. Encantado de conocerla, señorita Kinomoto.

\- Oh, por favor, sólo Sakura. – rodé los ojos hasta que se pusieron en blanco. Con lo bien que iba todo y esa niña ahora se volvía informal de repente. Pero para mi sorpresa, Hien Li sólo sonrío más ampliamente y se alejó levantando su mano a modo de despedida.

\- Guarda un baile para este viejo, sólo Sakura.

Los tres nos quedamos observando su figura mientras se alejaba y Mei soltó ruidosamente el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Maldita sea, qué tensión. Si ha sido así con tu padre, no quiero ni imaginarme lo mal que voy a pasarlo cuando sea la tía Ieran… - Sakura la miró sin comprender y de repente la preocupación apareció en su rostro.

\- Yo… ¿No ha ido bien? Me pareció que…

\- No hagas caso a Mei. Has estado magnífica Sak. – Sakura me miró aún con la sombra de la duda reflejada en sus ojos y no pude hacer otra cosa más que apretar su cintura con fuerza. Pero Mei no sabía estar calladita.

\- Mi tío es el plato suave, Sakura. Seguro que le ha gustado tu torpeza y candidez. Mira nada más, pareces una muñequita de porcelana envuelta en un traje de seda. Hasta se enamoraría de ti si fuera más joven… Pero con Ieran… bueno… sólo intenta no hablar y ya.

\- ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez Mei? Sólo la pones más nerviosa. Ha estado muy correcta. Deja de buscar inconvenientes a todo.

\- Es que… ¿Sólo Sakura? Vamos… tú madre va a trincharla como al jodido pavo de navidad. – noté el temblor de sus dedos y quise ahorcar a la idiota que tenía por prima. Pero no podía hacerlo en público. Me di cuenta entonces de que algunos de los invitados hacían el ademán de acercarse, muy pronto no podría hablar con Sakura a solas. Así que tenía que ser rápido en mi lección de modales básicos para sobrevivir a una fiesta de los Li.

\- Sakura, escúchame. En unos instantes todos y cada uno de los invitados irán pasando a saludar. Sentirán curiosidad por tu presencia, sobre todo porqué te tengo cogida de la cintura.

\- Por eso te dije que no…

\- No pienso soltarte. Hatsumomo anda por aquí y estará buscando la oportunidad de destrozarte. Así que calla y escucha. A pesar de que se morirán de ganas por saber qué relación tienes conmigo, no se atreverán a preguntar. Así que tú sólo sonríe y si te preguntan algo, sé tú misma y di siempre la verdad. No tenemos nada que ocultar y a la mayoría de esta gente tu origen les importa un pimiento.

\- Entonces… ¿les digo que estamos fingiendo para que la loca de Hatsumomo no me mate? – su sonrisa bromista no me hizo la menor gracia y debió notarlo, porqué se puso seria al instante. – Vale, vale. Ser yo misma y decir la verdad siempre que sea posible.

\- Y habla con frases cortas y sin dar información extra.

\- Eso puedo hacerlo. – levanté una ceja para nada convencido y vi el precioso mohín de indignación que se dibujó en esos labios que ahora mismo me parecían jodidamente apetecibles. - ¡Oye! No soy una parlanchina boba que va diciendo idioteces por ahí sin ton ni son.

\- Ya… bueno. Tú sólo intenta estar lo más tranquila posible. Todos serán amables por defecto porqué saben que estas con nosotros, aunque no comprendan aún el porqué. – Sakura asintió en silencio y vi un ligero temblor en sus ojos. Así que levanté su mentón y la obligué a mirarme. – No flaquees ni un segundo. Confía en ti. Eres mejor que todos estos idiotas estirados. Que nadie te diga lo contrario. – Sus dedos presionaron los míos, pero asintió agradecida por mis palabras. Sé que pensaba que hablaba por hablar, pero en verdad era lo que pensaba. Joder que si lo pensaba.

\- Y… ¿Y con tu madre? ¿Cómo me comporto con ella?

\- Bueno… no le digas que te llame Sakura. – su puño golpeó mi hombro y no pude evitar reírme. Claro que luego se dio cuenta de que todos nos miraban asombrados y se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies. – Oh sí… eso será mejor que tampoco lo hagas…

\- Idiota.

\- Tonta… - miré a mi alrededor y vi como todos empezaban a movilizarse. Era el momento de rendir culto al heredero de los Li. – Allá vamos…

Y fue bien. Para mi sorpresa, muy pero que muy bien. Algunos de los amigos íntimos de mis padres eran unos imbéciles, pero no lo mostraban en público. Así que fueron correctos y hasta aduladores con Sakura. Sabía que sólo lo hacían por educación y también por miedo. No era buena idea ofender a un Li, por joven que fuera. Menos aún, si era el futuro heredero. Y tras una media hora que se me hizo como medio año, al fin tuvimos un pequeño respiro. Mei hablaba con unos parientes de Florida y mi padre seguía en la entrada, saludando a los invitados que habían llegado algo rezagados.

\- Me va a dar un ataque… - miré a Sakura y le sonreí genuinamente. El ligero maquillaje que le había aplicado Tomoyo la hacía parecer un poco más madura y se obligaba a estar más quieta de lo habitual y su esfuerzo me tenía fascinado. Mei tenía razón. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Aunque echaba de menos sus pecas. Con la ligera capa de maquillaje quedaban ocultas y su naricita quedaba libre de esas peculiares manchitas adorables.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Hasta pareces una señorita. – me miró con desdén y le sonreí de vuelta. – No has comido nada. ¿Te traigo algo?

\- Me aterra comer en público. Temo abrir mucho la boca, o hacer ruido al masticar o que se me manche el maldito vestido. – No pude aguantar la carcajada y algunos invitados se giraron alarmados. – Shhhh… no te rías…

\- Lo siento… es que es tan… tú.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – un camarero pasó entonces por mi lado y le paré para coger un par de vasitos de crema de marisco. Se lo extendí a Sakura con una sonrisa y ella me miró desconfiada.

\- Oh, vamos. Es un poco de crema. Ni siquiera tienes que masticar. – su mano tomó el pequeño vasito con temor y la vi dudar. Así que me tomé la mía de un solo sorbo. Eso la animó e hizo lo mismo a toda prisa, como si alguien fuera a reírse de ella si la veía. – Oh por dios, es cierto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Haces un ruido tremendo cuando tragas, Sakura. Ni se te ocurra volver a comer nada en toda la noche. – sus mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo y de nuevo solté una carcajada que hizo voltear a media sala. Mi padre nos observaba de lejos, con una sonrisa que no le había visto nunca.

\- Eres imbécil ¿Lo sabías? Yo me esfuerzo por no parecer una paleta estúpida y tú te ríes de mí… - Sakura se giró e iba a alejarse cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía a donde ir. Mei estaba ocupada y no conocía a nadie en la sala. – Mierda…

\- ¿Qué pasa mi flor? ¿No encuentras el excusado? – se giró con esa expresión de ira contenida que tanto me hacía reír y sin pensarlo, me golpeó en un hombro. Ahora sí que todos nos miraban. Lo supe en cuanto la vi palidecer. – Vale, vale. Basta de bromas. Aún te detendrán por agredir a un Li. – sus ojos me observaron y la chispa llameante que tanto adoraba en ella se apagó por unos segundos. Parecía preocupada.

\- No paras de decir tu apellido esta noche… como si en vez de algo positivo, fuera una maldición. – Sakura no tenía la menor idea de lo cerca que estaban sus palabras a la verdad. Pero no quería ahondar ahora en ese tema. Puede que más adelante, cuando lograra algo más que un puñetazo en mi hombro de ella. Así que miré al fondo de la sala y me hice el tonto.

\- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

Sus preciosos ojos me analizaron con cautela y me sentí desnudo. Puede que fuera despistada por lo general, pero de algún modo, a mí me tenía calado. Iba a distraerla con algún chiste malo, pero su expresión cambió al puro pánico en tan solo un segundo. Y supe que mi madre había entrado en escena. Me giré y la encaré con determinación. Puede que de pequeño temiera a mi madre, pero ahora sólo la veía como lo que era. Una mujer de alta cuna con un gran apego a su apellido y un enorme desprecio por todo aquel que no lo tuviera.

\- ¿Es tu madre?

\- La que viste y calza.

\- Hay por díos… es tan… tan…

\- ¿Estirada? ¿Fría? ¿Intimidante? ¿Monstruosa?

\- Hermosa… - miré a Sakura con la boca abierta y noté la presencia imponente de mi madre a un lado. El momento que tanto temía estaba aquí. Me di cuenta de que Hatsumomo también había llegado, y ahora nos observaba con una risa mal intencionada. Pero no iba a dejar que esa imbécil se saliera con la suya.

\- Buenas noches, madre.

\- Xiao Lang… veo que has cumplido tu acuerdo. – Sakura se tensó tanto que temí por su espalda. Lucía extremadamente nerviosa y no quedaba rastro de rubor en sus mejillas. Casi parecía un fantasma.

\- Madre, le presento a la señorita Kinomoto. Sakura… ella es Ieran Li. – los ojos fríos de mi madre la recorrieron por entera, pero para mi total asombro Sakura no se achicó esta vez. Tampoco desvió la mirada ni estrujó sus dedos con fuerza como si la vida le fuera en ello.

\- Es un placer conocerla, señora Li. Le agradezco la invitación. Es una fiesta preciosa. Jamás había asistido a un evento así.

\- Lo imagino… - Noté el desprecio en su voz y quise asesinar a mi madre allí mismo. Aunque no hubiera quedado bien cómo titular en la prensa – Pero no nos perdamos en las formalidades, señorita Kinomoto. A fin de cuentas, es la primera chica que sale con mi hijo. Y me siento abrumada por la curiosidad… - ahí iba el interrogatorio… - ¿cómo se conocieron?

Tragué pesado. Sabía que iría a por Sakura, pero no imaginaba que fuera a indagar en nuestra relación. Fui a contestar por ella, pero Ieran me paró con una de sus miradas fulminantes. Sí… lo reconozco. En eso me parecía a ella más de lo que quería… Sakura me miró de reojo, esperando una pista o algo, pero tuve que contenerme. Así que solo tomé su mano y le sonreí animándola a contestar.

\- Yo… eh… en el trabajo, supongo… - una de las cejas de mi madre se alzó y supe que esa información era nueva para ella. Lógico, Hatsumomo no sabía nada de mi trabajo, mucho menos que Sakura estaba de monitora conmigo.

\- ¿Estas trabajando en el gimnasio de esa mujer?

\- De Yuko. Sí, señora. Y deje que le diga que es una mujer estupenda. Muy vivaz y… - carraspeé y tiré de ella para rodearla con un brazo.

\- Sak, no es necesario dar tantos detalles… mi madre ya conoce a Yuko.

\- ¿A sí? – Dios, Sakura sí que era despistada. ¿A caso no había visto la cara de asco que había puesto mi madre con sólo mencionar su nombre? – Oh… no lo sabía.

\- No se preocupe, señorita Kinomoto. Es normal que no relacione a esa mujer con nosotros. Digamos que pertenecemos a mundos muy distintos. ¿O no es cierto, Xiao Lang? – nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi la malicia en ellos. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, que jamás debí traer a Sakura a la fiesta. Mi libertad no merecía que ella pasara por esto. – Pero como bien habéis demostrado, a veces no importa nuestro origen ni la clase social. ¿verdad?

La mano de mi madre se extendió hasta el mentón de Sakura y quise apartarla de un manotazo. Pero obviamente no podía hacer nada. Todo el jodido salón nos estaba mirando. Así que sólo pude rezar pidiendo un puto milagro. Y es que Sakura se veía tan pequeña al lado de Ieran… hasta con esos tacones, mi madre le sacaba al menos quince centímetros.

\- Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, Sakura… - me quedé congelado al instante y puedo asegurar que mi quijada golpeó el piso. - ¿Puedo llamarte así?

\- Cla… claro, señora Li. – una sonrisa apareció entonces en el rostro de ambas y el ruido de una copa al colapsar contra el suelo nos hizo voltear. Mei había derramado el champán haciendo un gran estruendo.

\- Yo… eh… ¿lo siento? – gracias a los dioses mi madre se alejó al fin para mirar reprobadoramente a Mei.

\- Siempre tienes que dar tu toque a las fiestas. ¿Verdad sobrina?

\- Hola, tía.

\- "Buenas noches" sería un saludo más apropiado para alguien de tu estatus social, querida… no quiero decirle a tu madre que estás adoptando costumbres inapropiadas de tus compañeros de instituto. ¿No os enseñan modales en Tomoeda?

\- Lo siento, tía. – Sakura se encogió a mi lado y sin darme cuenta la acuné en mi pecho. Grabe error, pues mi madre reparó en ello y de nuevo su vista de águila se había posado en su presa. Pero me sorprendió con una sonrisa amable. Ni siquiera sabía que Ieran pudiera sonreír así.

\- Bien. En unos instantes bajaremos a la sala principal dónde nos esperan todos los invitados. Shaoran, espero que ayudes a… Sakura. La pobre debe de sentirse muy perdida en esta clase de eventos… a fin de cuentas, no son muy comunes en los barrios bajos de Tomoeda. ¿verdad querida?

\- Por dios, no… me siento como un pato fuera del agua… creo que voy a cometer un error en cualquier momento y me van a crucificar por ello... - Mei la miró con la boca de par en par y yo quise que la tierra nos tragara. ¡Sakura había sacado su parte confiada en el peor de los momentos! ¿Cómo podía hablar tan casualmente a mi madre? Ni siquiera Mei cruzaba esa línea. ¿y acaso no había notado la referencia despectiva que había usado Ieran contra su ciudad? Esa niña tonta… Pero de nuevo vimos como mi madre pasaba su descuido por alto, y le sonreía. Aunque ahora ya no me parecía una sonrisa sincera, para nada.

\- Claro que sí… lo comprendo. Cómo muy bien has dicho antes, es tu primer evento de etiqueta. Pero no te preocupes, niña. Mi hijo te escoltará. Parece más que dispuesto por el modo en el que te protege de mí. ¿Tienes miedo a que caperucita sea devorada por los lobos? – apreté a Sakura aún con más fuerza de forma inconsciente y asentí en silencio.

\- No dejaré que eso pase. Me ocuparé de que se sienta bien recibida, madre. – Su cabeza se alzó por encima de las nuestras y sólo arrugó levemente la nariz. Un gesto imperceptible para la mayoría, pero para mí, era un grito claro y nítido que expresaba el profundo desprecio que sentía por Sakura.

\- No me cabe duda… Xiao Lang… no me cabe duda. El papel de príncipe te va como anillo al dedo. Nos veremos más tarde. Buenas noches, Sakura. – los tres la vimos partir conteniendo el aliento. Pero fue Sakura la primera en salir del estupor.

\- ¡Tu madre es hermosa! Tan elegante… tan… tan… - rodé los ojos. ¡Era tan ingenua la pobre!

\- Sakura…

\- Y ha sido súper amable conmigo. Nada que ver con lo que me dijiste, Mei. ¿Estabas gastándome una broma? Porqué mira que estaba nerviosa y…

\- Sakura – mi voz detuvo su perorata y al mirar sus ojos alegres me sentí como un montón de mierda. ¿De qué serviría decirle que todo había sido un numerito? Que mi madre no la aprobaba ni lo haría nunca. De nada. – Lo has hecho muy bien.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro. Y ahora vamos, bajemos a la sala principal.

\- Vale. – tomé su mano fingiendo una sonrisa y miré a Mei de reojo. Parecía preocupada, pero no dijo nada. Sólo nos siguió en silencio.

El resto de la velada lo pasamos perdidos entre la multitud. Los invitados nos saludaban y algunos se detenían para mantener una conversación cordial conmigo, pero por suerte estaban más ocupados con el discurso y la exposición que había organizado mi "adorada" madre. Hatsumomo también parecía mantener las distancias y lo agradecí enormemente. Así que, pasada la media noche, me tomé la libertad de secuestrar a Sakura. La pobre lucía agotada y necesitaba aire fresco tanto o más que yo. Recorrimos el hall del hotel a escondidas, evitando la prensa y nos colamos por una puerta trasera a uno de los balcones del jardín. El aire frío típico de estas fechas nos golpeó el rostro devolviéndonos a la vida por unos instantes. Claro que la magia del momento desapareció rápidamente al oír rechinar los dientes de Sakura. Me quité la chaqueta del traje y se la puse sobre los hombros cómo haría todo un caballero. Sus ojos me miraron, agradecidos y estuve a punto de morirme allí mismo en cuanto dibujó una sonrisa.

\- Gracias. ¿Sabes? Creí que odiabas el frío…

\- Puedo soportarlo. Pero con lo que no puedo es con el ruido que hacen tus dientes castañeantes. Eres tan molesta… - fui a esquivar su golpe de rigor, pero en vez de un puñetazo en mi hombro, recibí otra de sus preciosas sonrisas.

\- Ladra todo lo que quieras Xiao Lang. Ya sé que, en el fondo, tienes buen corazón. – todo el frío se fue de mi cuerpo y sentí como mis orejas ardían. - ¿Qué?

\- Yo… has dicho mi nombre en chino… - Sakura puso sus manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y miró el cielo estrellado mientras soltaba un suspiro. El vaho se alejó de sus labios como una invitación tentadora y me mordí la mejilla aguantando a duras penas mis instintos más salvajes. Si ella supiera lo que quería hacerle en ese jodido instante…

\- ¿Ha sonado raro? Me gusta tú verdadero nombre. Suena casi melodioso… Pero no voy a decirlo más si te incomoda.

\- No, no. No me incomoda. Es más bien lo contrario… es reconfortante oírlo aquí, en Japón. – sus ojos me miraron inquisidores y me pregunté porqué alguien tan ingenuo afinaba sus sentidos solo conmigo. ¿Podía tener esperanzas al pensar que al menos despertaba su curiosidad? Puede que me despreciara por todo lo que le había hecho, pero aún así mi presencia causaba "algo" en ella. Lo notaba en ocasiones, justo como ahora. - ¿Qué? - La vi negar suavemente con la cabeza.

\- Nada… sólo intentaba comprenderte… me resultas todo un enigma.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí. – me sentí incómodo aguantándole la mirada, así que desvié la vista y dejé que se perdiera en las hermosas luces de Tokyo. - ¿Sabes? Eres muy parecido a tu madre. – Sus palabras se clavaron en mí como una estocada. Todo el mundo me decía lo mismo y lo odiaba con todo mi ser. Yo no era como mi madre. No era frío, ni calculador ni cruel. Y que Sakura me mirara y viera lo mismo que todos esos idiotas a los que mis padres llamaban amigos… me había sentado como una patada en los huevos.

\- No digas eso. Tú no. No me parezco en nada a ella… - la voz me salió tan amarga que casi me envenenó por dentro. Pero Sakura ignoró mi tono y sonrío volviendo su vista a las estrellas.

\- Sí que te pareces. Al menos físicamente hablando. Su porte elegante, esa belleza etérea que hace que todo el mundo se gire cuando entra en una habitación y la mirada penetrante que parece entrar en tu cabeza para sonsacarte tus más oscuros secretos… sí, te pareces a ella. – La miré entre abrumado y avergonzado. Pues sólo había mencionado las cualidades buenas de mi madre, obviando aquellas tan horribles con las que más me comparaban.

\- Bueno yo… es que siempre me han dicho que soy tan frío e implacable como ella… algunos hasta comentaron que sería un gran empresario porqué era tan retorcido y calculador como Ieran Li - Sakura negó con la cabeza y se recostó en la barandilla mirándome.

\- No conozco a tu madre ni sé si en verdad es tal y como la describes ahora, pero… puedo decir que, a mi parecer, te pareces más a tu padre en eso. – Ahí si me perdí en un mundo de confusión.

\- ¿Eh? – Sakura sonrío dulcemente y se giró sobre sí misma con esa gracia natural que la hacía parecer una niña encantadora.

\- Eres atractivo como tu madre, pero cuando te miro a los ojos no veo ese frío que dices. Intentas parecer calculador y distante, pero a mí ya no me engañas "oh gran Li". Puedes meterte conmigo y fingir que no te importo nada. Pero he visto los ojos cálidos de tu padre esta noche mientras bailábamos y ahora sé porqué me resulta tan difícil odiarte a pesar de lo mucho que te esfuerzas para que lo haga. ¿sabes?

\- Ah… ¿sí? – la voz me tembló como si fuera un niño estúpido y sentí el sudor acumulándose de nuevo en mis manos.

\- Sí. Porqué ahora sé quién eres un poco más. – tragué pesado y me revolví, nervioso.

\- ¿Y quién soy?

\- Bueno… a pesar de haber nacido en un mundo dónde todos a tu alrededor te tratan como si fueras un maldito dios, no te has dejado llevar por tu apellido o estatus social. Y eso te honra. Puede que no se aprecie a simple vista, pero yo lo sé. No te importa mi apellido ni si mi cuenta bancaria esta en números rojos. Miras más allá y buscas lo mejor en las personas. Cómo con Hiraguisawa y Yamasaki. He visto como se tratan entre ustedes y puedo ver cuanto los aprecias. Y no es algo que se pueda fingir. Tú madre ha sido muy educada y atenta, pero no soy idiota. No me aprueba en lo más mínimo. Soy una mosca en su parabrisas. Una piedra en el zapato. Cree que no soy digna de ti. – abrí los ojos asombrado. Así que sí se había dado cuenta…

\- Eso no…

\- No me importa. De verdad. Por qué sé que tú no eres así. Tú no te regocijas en tu buen nombre ni en tu dinero. Al contrario… sólo quieres que los demás vean más allá de eso… quieres que te conozcan a ti… al verdadero "Xiao Lang". Y lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Latía tan a lo loco que a penas sí podía oír algo más allá del martilleo apresurado de sus latidos. Y Sakura seguía con su discurso sin darse cuenta lo que me hacía sentir. Joder… quería que siguiera, porque por primera vez en mi vida me sentía comprendido… pero… a la vez deseaba que parara de una maldita vez, porqué no estaba seguro de poder contenerme más. Mis manos temblaron y tuve que agarrarme a la barandilla para no abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo siento… me he pasado de entrometida. Es que parecías molesto cuando te he comparado con la señora Li… sé que no tenemos tanta confianza como para que te hable de ese modo y puede que ahora mismo estés pensando que soy idiota, pero… ya me conoces. Cuando me pongo nerviosa solo suelto todo lo que pienso y…

\- Sakura…

\- Dios, ya lo hago de nuevo. Perdona. Es que… - mis dedos se posaron sobre sus labios callándola al instante y me deleité con la suavidad de su piel.

\- Eres tan jodidamente molesta…

El mohín apareció de nuevo en su mejilla derecha y esta vez sí que no me contuve. Bajé mi rostro y tomé sus labios con suavidad, saboreando cada rincón de su boca. Pensé que me abofetearía y me apartaría de un empujón, pero para mi deleite se dejó llevar por el momento y pronto me vi atrapado en un nido de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. ¡La estaba besando! Un beso de verdad. ¡Y ella me correspondía! Quería saltar de felicidad, pero las mariposas de mi estómago me lo impedían. Y ahí lo acepté. Estaba profundamente enamorado de esa niña boba, parlanchina y testaruda. Mis manos tomaron sus mejillas y sentí la suavidad de su cabello al enredarlo entre mis dedos. Un suspiro escapó de su boca y aumenté la intensidad sintiendo el ardor del deseo nacer en mi abdomen. ¿Estaba permitido sentirse tan jodidamente feliz?

El ruido seco de un portazo me bajó de la nube y con un gruñido, me alejé para comprobar que había sido. La figura de una chica alejándose por los pasillos del hall me confundió por un momento.

\- Joder Shaoran… ¿hacía falta ser tan intenso? Sabes que no soy buena en estas cosas… puede que esto sea insignificante para ti, pero yo me siento incómoda cada vez que haces algo como esto… ¿Y cómo te has dado cuenta de que Hatsumomo nos observaba? A penas sí me ha dado tiempo de verla antes de que me… bueno… me besaras…

Miré sus ojos avergonzados aún sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando. Poco a poco, la información fue entrando en mi mente nublada por el puto deseo y la realidad me golpeó con dureza. Justo antes de ceder a todos mis sentimientos, Sakura había visto a Hatsumomo. Por eso no se apartó cuando la besé como si no hubiera un puto mañana. Por eso no me rechazó. Sakura no estaba devolviéndome el beso… ni por asomo. Sentí el sonido cruel de un corazón roto y supe demasiado tarde que se trataba del mío.

\- Será mejor que entremos. Me estoy congelando aquí fuera. – Sakura entró a toda prisa huyendo de mí como corderito asustado. Pero no me sentía con ánimos de seguirla. Algo muy malo se estaba apoderando de mí. Algo tan pegajoso y oscuro como el puto petróleo. Y sentí un calor en la mejilla que desconocía. Así que llevé mis dedos hasta dónde notaba esa sensación cálida y húmeda, descubriendo con pavor de que se trataba.

\- ¿Pero qué? – una jodida lágrima. Una puta y maldita lágrima.

\- Así que es cierto. – la voz fría de mi madre me golpeó la cabeza y disimulé a toda prisa el dolor que sentía. Por suerte estaba oscuro y ella me observaba dese los jardines, un piso más abajo. - ¿En serio Xiao Lang? Sabía que te parecías a tu padre en tus gustos por las mujeres, pero… ¿Esa niña?

\- Se llama Sakura, madre. – la observé mientras subía la escalera que llevaba al balcón. Sus pasos eran tranquilos y elegantes, cómo los de un guepardo antes de saltar a por su comida.

\- Claro… la dulce y frágil niña perdida. Huérfana de madre y con una media de seis con ocho en el instituto.

\- ¿La has investigado?

\- ¿Lo dudabas?

\- En realidad, no.

\- Al menos pensé que sería una belleza, pero deja que te diga que no tiene nada de especial. Ojos bonitos, sonrisa dulce… poca cosa más. Esperaba que sí te rebajabas a una chica de su clase, sería para disfrutar de los placeres típicos de tu edad. Pero ¿esa niña? Vamos… ni siquiera parece haber salido aún de la cuna. ¿Cómo va a satisfacer tus deseos en la cama?

\- Contente, madre. – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de insultarla. No bastaba con el frío que sentía en mi pecho tras descubrir que mi momento de pura felicidad había sido un engaño de mis putas esperanzas. Ahora tenía que enfrentarme al desprecio que sentía mi madre por la chica que acababa de pisotear inconscientemente mi estúpido corazón.

\- Vaya, vaya… Te ha dado fuerte… pero ya madurarás y con el tiempo te darás cuenta de lo tonto e ingenuo que fuiste al fijarte en una… una… maldita sea, ni siquiera sé como llamarla...

\- No desesperes, madre. Nadie se dará cuenta jamás de lo imbécil que soy. Por suerte para ti, Sakura es una chica tímida que huye de las atenciones que tú tanto valoras. Así que hemos procurado no mostrar afecto en los momentos en los que había prensa. Ningún periódico hablará del penoso gusto que tiene tu hijo con las mujeres. – la risa brotó de su garganta y sentí que algo muy malo estaba por llegar.

\- Oh, vamos. No digas eso… claro que se hablará de ello. De hecho, me he ocupado de que todo el mundo se entere, Xiao Lang. – alcé una ceja de puro desconcierto y mi madre dejó ir un suspiro cansado. – Tienes tan poca visión global… ¿no has visto venir mis intenciones ni siquiera un poco? ¿Crees que sólo quería humillar a tu cándida niñita? – puse mi cerebro a trabajar, pero lo cierto es que se negaba a funcionar a esas horas de la noche. Mi madre bufó, decepcionada y miró las luces de la ciudad. - Hace una semana tuvimos que cerrar dos de nuestras empresas de Tokio. Más de dos mil trabajadores han sido despedidos. Cómo comprenderás, la prensa japonesa no está siendo muy amable con nosotros. Nos desprecian por ser mejores que ellos y nos envidian por nuestra vida y nuestro dinero – sentí la bilis subir a mi boca. - Nuestras acciones amenazaban con bajar y tuve que tomar medidas.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Ser astuta, hijo. Puede que el individuo sea inteligente, pero no hay nada más jugoso para las estúpidas masas que una historia de amor adolescente entre una chica de pueblo y un gran heredero. Mañana se publicará en todos los periódicos y sólo se hablará de que tú, un chico acaudalado y con el mundo a sus pies, se ha enamorado de la pobre huerfanita sin recursos ni cerebro. Y dejaran los titulares con despidos a un lado para hablar de tu asistencia a una institución pública y de lo asombroso que resulta que alguien con tu poder y estatus se mezcle con el populacho. – todo mi cuerpo temblaba de pura ira. ¿Cómo podía ser esa mi madre? ¿Cómo demonios podía haber salido yo de alguien tan monstruoso y frío? – No me mires así, hijo mío. Algún día lo entenderás y me darás la razón. A fin de cuentas… esa niña no es más que un capricho adolescente. Se te pasará.

\- Deja de referirte con ese desprecio. Sakura es mucho mejor persona de lo que tú jamás serás. Y no hables como si me conocieras. No tienes ni idea de quién soy ni de lo que siento. – su risa se volvió macabramente burlona y me aparté con brusquedad cuando intentó tocar mi hombro.

\- Oh, vamos… Xiao. Mi dulce e ingenuo niño… En el fondo, te hago un favor. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de conocerte un poco más. Si "Sakura" un capricho, no te importará lo que diga la prensa sobre ella o su patética familia sin recursos. ¿a qué no? Y si en verdad eres tan idiota como para haberte enamorado de alguien tan insignificante… ella tendrá que pasar por esto tarde o temprano de todos modos ¿no? Ahora veremos de que pasta esta hecha esa Kinomoto y sí merece que le dedique unos segundos de mi valioso tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tú mi madre?

\- Despréciame todo lo que quieras, Xiao. Y finge cuanto puedas. Pero en el fondo, los dos sabemos que te pareces más a mí de lo que te gustaría. – mis puños se cerraron con fuerza y noté el sabor metálico de la sangre en mis labios. Me había mordido sin siquiera darme cuenta.

\- No soy como tú… para nada. – sólo me devolvió una mirada de superioridad y chascó la lengua.

\- Dejaré que sigas con tu jueguecito de ser "un chico del montón" un poco más, hijo. Pero recuerda que tu estancia en Tomoeda durará lo que yo quiera que dure. Aprovecha estos días con… Sakura. En cuanto las cosas se calmen y tu romance deje de ser conveniente, terminaré con esta idiotez de raíz, aunque tenga que enviarte de vuelta a Hong Kong en el primer avión. ¿Has comprendido?

\- ¿Y si me niego? ¿Y si no quiero ser el heredero de vuestras estúpidas empresas? – su quijada se puso rígida por primera vez en toda la puta noche y noté el cambio en su voz. De repente eso ya no era un juego para ella y yo había dejado de ser el niño descarriado que vivía su momento romántico de rebeldía.

\- Entonces no habrá herederos y todas nuestras empresas saldrán a la venta. Las compraran y despedazarán hasta que no quede nada de ellas. Miles de familias humildes como las de tu adorada Kinomoto perderán su sustento y tus hermanas tendrán que sobrevivir con lo que tú padre y yo decidamos dejarles. – y pasó algo que jamás creí que fuera posible. La odié todavía más… - Veo por tu expresión, qué lo has comprendido. Buenas noches, hijo. Vuelve con tu… cenicienta. Mientras puedas…

\- ¡Madre! – se giró una vez más y me miró con cierta curiosidad insana – Ella no… Sakura no ha hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera siente lo mismo que yo… por favor… no le hagas nada a Sakura o a su familia… - la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro fue tan retorcida que sentí arcadas.

\- Querido hijo… ¿por quién me tomas? Jamás haría algo tan despreciable…

No recuerdo mucho tras aquello. El resto de la velada pasó entre una bruma de asombro, dolor y decepción. Los pocos recuerdos de mi infancia con mis padres parecían producto de un sueño lejano y ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez me mi madre se tomó la molestia de arroparme. Joder, ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez me había acostado ella misma. Recordaba a Wei y a mi padre. Pero ni un solo momento dulce con esa mujer que me dio la vida. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que sólo era un instrumento para Ieran Li?

Sakura me habló un par de veces más durante el evento y vi lo incómoda que se sentía al mirarme. Lo que para mí había sido un beso nacido de todos los sentimientos que había reprimido hasta la fecha, no era más que una jodida actuación frente a Hatsumomo para ella. Y al parecer, una muy desagradable. ¿Habría sentido miedo cuando me dejé llevar? ¿Se sintió acosada? Puede que incluso pensara que estaba jugando con ella. Ya ni siquiera recordaba todas sus palabras amables ni el sentido que habían tenido para mí. Todo había quedado colapsado por el dolor que sentí cuando comprendí lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

Mei estuvo con ella casi todo el tiempo y me limité a seguir respirando. Las acompañé a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto muerto por dentro hasta que oí que dejaban el periódico en la puerta. Me obligué a levantarme aún sabiendo que no me gustaría lo que encontraría. Y el rostro sonriente de Sakura me miró a través del papel y casi sentí quebrarse mi pecho de nuevo. Ella sólo había sido amable. Una amiga… joder, puede que ni eso. Sólo estaba a mi lado porqué no tenía más remedio. Tiré el maldito trozo de papel que blandía con tanto descaro su sonrisa y allí fue cuando llegó Mei. Y por eso estaba aquí, ahora…. Recordando la maldita noche una vez más.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- Maldita bruja de ojos grises. ¡Es una manipuladora! Si no fuera mi tía, te juro que…

\- Basta Mei. Ambos sabemos que no sirve de nada enfurecerse con mi madre.

\- Pero…

\- No importa. Sé lo que significa ser quién soy… sé que esto que siento es temporal y que Sakura no es más que un sueño fugaz que se disipará con los años.

\- Xiao…

\- Pero aún así… aún así no quiero perder este tiempo con ella, Mei. Quiero que se enamore de mí. Quiero ver sus ojos brillar cuando entro en la habitación justo cómo lo hacen cuando ve a ese estúpido universitario afeminado. Quiero sentirla temblar por mi culpa y que me desee tanto como yo la deseo a ella. – los ojos carmesí de mi prima me miraron asombrados y me sentí avergonzado.

\- Joder primo… en verdad te has enamorado…

\- Puede que no Mei… si la quisiera de verdad, me alejaría de ella. Sólo puedo causarle daño… no he hecho otra cosa desde que la conozco… Sakura era una persona feliz y alegre hasta que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse en mi camino.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- ¿Ah no? No estaba siendo acosada, ni tenía a la puta prensa tras ella. Era una chica de dieciséis años que sólo se preocupaba de estudiar, trabajar y enamorarse de universitarios afeminados.

\- No veo que tiene de especial eso… es aburrido.

\- ¡Era feliz!

\- Y una mierda. Se limitaba a seguir la corriente. Mucha gente se conforma con eso. Van del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo. Se casan y tienen hijos porqué es lo que la sociedad les dice que deben hacer. Son robots prefabricados que se engañan a sí mismos. Por eso son infieles a sus parejas y se compran una maldita motocicleta a los cincuenta y viajan a países exóticos en busca de la felicidad perdida. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para Sakura? – una risa se escapó de mis labios y al fin sentí un poco de calidez.

\- Estás como una cabra Mei…

\- Lo sé. Vivo el momento sin importarme el puto mañana. ¿Por qué te crees que soy capitana de las animadoras y me acuesto con don guaperas Eriol? Me divierte y me hace feliz. Sé que soy una Li y que tendré que casarme con un tipo estirado y tener tantos hijos como sea posible para transmitir nuestro apellido. Lo sé. Y lo acepto, justo como lo haces tú. Es la carga familiar. Pero eso no me va a impedir ser feliz aquí y ahora. Y a ti tampoco debería.

\- Gracias Mei… por escucharme.

\- Ay primo – sus brazos me rodearon y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro sintiendo como el peso que cargaba se aligeraba levemente. – Te has vuelto un blando… necesitas tirarte a Sakura pronto, o acabaras en el manicomio. – La empujé sobre la cama y la oí reír con fuerza. Pero luego se incorporó un poco y me miró con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me reconfortaba. – Te quiero primo.

\- Y yo a ti, Mei. – sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos y me reí por dentro. Mierda, sí que me había vuelto un jodido blandengue.

\- Repite eso…

\- Ni de coña.

\- ¡Xiao Lang Li! ¡Repite eso ahora mismo!

\- Nop.

La mañana se pasó más ligera con Mei correteando por la casa y cuando aparqué mi moto frente a la casa de Sakura al día siguiente, ya casi había recuperado mis fuerzas. Claro que se fueron en cuanto la vi bajar los escalones de la entrada. Sólo Sakura lograba hacer que mis piernas temblaran de pura emoción. Me miró con vergüenza y susurró un "buenos días" que a penas llegó a mis oídos, pero supe tan solo con una mirada que merecía la pena luchar por ella. No importaba si sólo eran días o meses. Atesoraría cada instante a su lado y aceptaría todo lo que la vida pudiera darme. No más quejas ni más rencor hacía mi familia o el puto destino. No sentiría lástima de mi mismo nunca más. Por qué… ¿saben? Perder mi tiempo y mi energía en el odio, no merecía la pena…

\- ¿Nos vamos? – sonreí con sinceridad y disfruté del sonrojo en sus mejillas. El maquillaje había desaparecido y podía ver de nuevo sus preciosas pecas. No me importaba lo que dijeran los demás, para mí ella era preciosa. Y no la dejaría escapar.

\- Sí, Sakura. Nos vamos.

.

**Continuará… **

.

**Notas de la autora: Buenos días/tardes/noches. Jajajaja. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este capítulo y espero que se note un poco. A pesar de que no dispongo de tiempo a penas y de que mi vida se resume en trabajo, mi peque y un marido al que tengo olvidado… me ayuda mucho soltar mis pensamientos, ideas y sueños en estas historias. Espero que sigan comentando y que no me guarden rencor por no poder contestar sus maravillosos reviews como antes. Las quiero igual o más aún y les deseo una muy feliz Navidad. No soy creyente… pero aún así les deseo que "dios" esté con ustedes y con aquellos que quieren. Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos el año que viene. Sean felices. És lo único que importa. ****J**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas de la autora: Les pido perdón por el retraso y no me enrollo esta vez. Al final pueden leer mis notas de autora si lo desean. Gracias por su tiempo y paciencia y espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo. Un beso.**

.

**Mi fan número 246**

.

Capítulo diecisiete

.

_Claveles y cerezos_

.

Me estiré en la silla sintiendo como mi espalda crujía con pereza. Miré a mi alrededor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comprobé que a penas quedaban ya alumnos en el aula. Así que repasé una vez más mis respuestas y con una corriente de satisfacción recorriéndome por entera, entregué mi último examen.

Mis piernas parecían más ligeras que nunca y corrí por los pasillos como una niña de primaria a la que le habían regalado una bolsa de chucherías. Jamás me había sentido más realizada con los malditos exámenes. Sabía que los había bordado, y para mí, era algo totalmente nuevo. Este trimestre sería mi mejor media en años. Estaba convencida. Y todo había sido gracias a mis clases con el dios chino Li. Por mucha rabia que me diera aceptarlo.

Algunas chicas me saludaron alegres y oí como los chicos me silbaban desde las aulas. Suspiré, resignada y les devolví el saludo a todos lo más felizmente posible. Desde que "mi idilio amoroso con Li" salió en los periódicos (en portada, nada menos) todos parecían mucho más abiertos a nuestra relación. Sí, mi popularidad iba en augmento día a día. Pero yo cada vez me sentía más distanciada del mundo.

Es curioso cómo funciona el sentimiento de soledad. Jamás había tenido tanta gente a mi alrededor y sin embargo, se sentía tremendamente falso y desolado. Por suerte, seguía teniendo a mis amigas cerca y dispuestas a todo. Ellas eran las únicas en las que confiaba de verdad. Y… bueno… también le tenía a él… a Shaoran. Sentí mis mejillas arder y me reprendí de nuevo. Estaba mal sentir lo que sentía. Era confuso y para nada usual en mí. Pero no podía evitar ruborizarme sólo con pensar en él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estábamos siempre juntos y de un modo que enloquecería a cualquiera. Y es que siempre tenía alguna parte de Shaoran Li puesta sobre mí. Su mano, su brazo… sus labios… ¿Era cosa de chinos el ser tan cariñoso en público? Por qué en Japón las caricias públicas ya estaban mal vistas, no te digo nada de los jodidos besos en la mejilla.

Y yo le reprendía cada vez que se pasaba conmigo, lo juro por dios. Pero el muy cabrito siempre volvía a la carga. Tomoyo se reía cada vez que despotricaba contra Li y su "vena cariñosa" e insistía en que Shaoran no estaba actuando, sino que lo hacía porque le daba la santa gana. Y a veces, hasta yo me lo creía. Pero luego me centraba y aceptaba que era imposible. Shaoran Li no estaba a mi alcance y jamás lo estaría. Sólo se lo pasaba bien jugando a mi costa. Y no debería importarme en absoluto. Porqué yo amaba a Yukito, no a Li.

Esa era la afirmación del mes. Me la repetía a todas horas. Incluso llevaba una foto de Yuki en mi cartera para mirarla cuando Shaoran se pasaba con sus actuaciones melosas. (que era a menudo). Me ayudaba a bajar al mundo real dónde yo era una chica ordinaria, enamorada de un amor imposible. Sí… esa era yo. Sólo que empezaba a confundir el sujeto merecedor de mi amor platónico y para nada correspondido.

\- ¡Kinomoto! Gracias a los dioses… al fin te encuentro. – me giré, presa de la sorpresa y busqué entre la multitud la voz que me hablaba. Una chica de melena azulada se paró frente a mí con una amplia sonrisa y sin ton ni son, me dio una cantidad alarmante de fotocopias. – Son para el festival de invierno. El profesor me dijo que se los diera a alguien del consejo y pensé en ti al instante.

\- Eh… pero yo…

\- Oh, por cierto, estuviste fantástica en la representación de animadoras. Lástima la caída de esa chica torpe, sino hubiéramos ganado de calle. ¿Y la carrera de atletismo? Solo diré una palabra. Im-pre-sio-nan-te. Li debe estar muy orgulloso ¿eh? – mi cabeza no podía estar más en la Luna. ¿Quién demonios era esa chica? ¿Por qué me hablaba como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y porqué pensaba que era un miembro del consejo?

\- Creo que estás equivocada… verás, yo…

\- Bueno, te dejo. ¡No te agobies con los deberes del festival! Aunque entiendo que debes estar sometida a mucha presión. ¡La novia de Li debe estar a la altura! ¡Me encanta el diseño de los posters, por cierto! – mi boca literalmente tocaba el piso del asombro mientras contemplaba a esa loca salir corriendo.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

\- ¡Sakura! – Di un salto sobre mí misma y un torbellino castaño me alcanzó el brazo para colgarse de él. Sujeté las fotocopias a duras penas - ¿No estás en la sala del consejo estudiantil? – la miré asqueada mientras soltaba un bufido.

\- ¿Y por que iba a estar allí? ¿Es que alguien me ha nombrado miembro y yo no me he enterado? – Chiharu me dio un capirotazo y negó con una sonrisa.

\- Tontita Sakura… no es por eso. El lobo chino se está probando los trajes para el festival. Tiene a todas las féminas en celo revoloteando por allí. Creo que necesita que su "novia" le salve. Oye, ahora que me fijo ¿y todos esos papeles? – rodé los ojos mientras acomodaba el montón de documentos que esa desequilibrada me había dejado. – Déjalo, mejor no me cuentes. Allá tú con tus nuevos deberes de reina del insti, eso te pasa por no hacerme caso y acercarte al tipo chino ese. – iba a abrir la boca para protestar cuando su voz cantarina me interrumpió otra vez, junto con una palmada en el hombro que me hizo tropezar - Por cierto… ¿qué tal los exámenes? ¿Acabas de salir no? ¡Ya somos libres Sak! ¡Estoy deseando ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial! ¿Quedamos un día para ir?

\- Pues lo cierto es que…

\- ¡Oh! Ahí está Yamazaki. Le prometí que… bueno… ya sabes… ¡te dejo! – la vi partir dejando una nube de polvo tras su estela y parpadeé totalmente pasmada.

\- Esta tarde están todos locos…

\- Nah, sólo es el estrés de los exámenes – el corazón me dio otro vuelco al notar una sombra sobre mi cabeza y miré para arriba inconscientemente. Una torre humana me miraba desde lo alto, con una sonrisa que se me antojó burlona.

\- Tú…

\- Buenas tardes para ti también, Kinomoto.

\- Veo que por fin te ha bajado la inflamación de la nariz.

\- Ni que pegaras tan fuerte… sólo fue un rasguño. Una tontería. – no pude aguantarme una risa sarcástica.

\- Ya… claro. – Miré al tipo con desagrado. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Sólo sabía que se había metido con mi mejor amiga y que yo le había golpeado la nariz por ello. Eso, y que era un miembro del club de baloncesto (información por cortesía del "oh gran Li") - ¿Vas a darme algún recado tu también? Por que llevo todo el rato intentando decirle a la gente que no soy miembro del maldito comité. – otra sonrisa que me dejó anonada. ¿Por qué me sonreían todos hoy?

\- Pues con tantos papeles, nadie lo diría. ¿Es el programa para el festival?

\- Eso parece… - sus grotescas manos me quitaron el peso de encima y me giré alterada.

\- ¡Eh!

\- Tranquila, no te los voy a quitar. Sólo te ayudo. Son demasiadas fotocopias para una chica tan poca cosa como tú. – su comentario me causó más risa que desagrado.

\- La sombra oscura sobre tu nariz no opina lo mismo. ¿Se rompió de verdad?

\- Ya te he dicho, que no pegas tan fuerte como te crees. – no sé si fue su voz insegura, o el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no pude evitar reírme con ganas. - ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

\- Nada… sólo que no entiendo porqué todos los tíos sois tan idiotas. Si, te pegó una chica. Sí, te rompió la nariz. ¡Acéptalo como un hombre! – ahora sus orejas estaban al borde de la ebullición y no pude evitar reírme a todo pulmón.

\- Serás… no le veo el chiste. ¡Me dejaste la cara hecha un mapa! ¡Y soy el puto capitán de mi equipo! Aún aguanto sus estúpidas burlas en los vestuarios… - ahora si que me reía tan fuerte, que todos se giraban a mirarnos. - ¿Quieres parar? Y luego dices que los demás estamos locos…

\- Lo siento… es que… no esperaba que precisamente tú fueras a admitirlo.

Le oí gruñir al estilo Li y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que estaba hablando tan tranquilamente con el tipo que ofendió a Tomoyo sólo unas semanas atrás. Ahora que me paraba a pensarlo, parecía que había pasado una eternidad. El tiempo fluía a otro ritmo desde que dejé que Shaoran entrara en mi vida.

Me sentí mal de repente y quise recuperar mis documentos y salir de allí. Pero el muy idiota los levantó sin ningún esfuerzo. Y cómo me sacaba al menos tres palmos, no servía da nada que me esforzara por intentar alcanzarlos.

\- Eres una enana… pero una muy mona.

\- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? No somos amigos. Levantaste la falda y le tocaste el culo a mi mejor amiga.

\- Perdona, pero yo no hice tal cosa.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No. Yo solo te saludé, te dije un par de piropos y te invité a salir un día. Y tú me rompiste la nariz. Un simple "no gracias" habría bastado – alcé una ceja e intenté recordar quién había hecho qué. Pero todo estaba muy confuso. Sé que uno le tocaba el culo a Tomy, otro se puso en medio diciendo obscenidades (sería él) y un tercero me golpeó cuando estaba ocupada inmovilizando a alguien. ¿Quién de esos tres memos era el que tenía ahora en frente?

\- Da igual lo que hicieras, o lo que dijeras. Participaste. Eso me basta para negarme a dirigirte la palabra. – Di un salto intentando pillarle desprevenido, pero apartó los papeles de nuevo.

\- Es cierto… y te pido perdón. Me porté como un capullo. – y ahí mi boca se fue de nuevo al piso. Pero luego recordé, que era la "novia de Li". Claro que se disculpaba. No porqué lo sintiera de verdad. Sólo era un juego de poderes y amistades beneficiosas. Una punzada de dolor me cruzó el pecho y me sentí la última mierda del mundo (otra vez).

\- Odio el instituto… - sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y me maldije por bocazas – No me hagas caso.

\- Sabes Kinomoto… yo…

Las voces chillonas de al menos cincuenta chicas nos hicieron voltear. Habíamos llegado a la sala de reuniones del consejo estudiantil, y tal y como había dicho Chiharu, un montón de niñatas habían formado un coro alrededor de la puerta para espiar al dios chino (es decir, mi "adorado novio")

\- Te entiendo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que has dicho antes… que odias el instituto.

\- Yo no quería…

\- No te sientas mal. Entiendo que es difícil enamorarse de alguien como Li. Con todas esas chicas falsas alrededor… todas al acecho esperando que cometas el más mínimo error para saltarte al cuello y proclamarse reinas. – le miré entrecerrando los ojos y vi como suspiraba cansinamente.

\- Parece que sabes de lo que hablas… - dio un brinco sobre sí mismo y negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia, pero su melancolía era demasiado obvia.

\- ¡Nah! Es sólo que ser capitán del equipo de baloncesto tampoco es un camino de rosas. Menos aún si te dejas pegar por una enana como tú. – le sonreí de lado sin ofenderme por el apodo y pensé en todo lo que iba mal en mi vida.

Sí, era odioso tener a esas estúpidas fingiendo ser mis amigas por beneficio propio. Pero lo que más odiaba era que últimamente no podía distinguir a amigo de enemigo. Todos revoloteaban a mi alrededor como moscas buscando algo que llevarse a la boca. Era desconcertante. Hace apenas un par de meses yo era una chica invisible para todos. Ni siquiera conocía el nombre de mis compañeras de clase. Y esa chica normal y corriente se convirtió en una paria por culpa de un jodido beso del "oh todo poderoso Li". Y por si fuera poco, ahora como por arte de magia, me convertía en la nueva chica del momento sólo por salir en la portada de un periódico al lado de la familia Li. Y los que antes se llenaban la boca con insultos y desprecios, ahora me saludaban con cortesía y me sonreían exageradamente. Maldito mundo absurdo… Suspiré y miré en dirección a esas locas histéricas.

\- Sí… es difícil salir con él. – Al fin los papeles descansaron de nuevo sobre mis manos y alcé la vista, apurada.

\- No te desanimes… si no sale bien, siempre tienes opciones más… discretas. – Noté su mano en mi cabello y me aparté bruscamente. – Tranquila, que no muerdo a enanitas que no me pertenecen. Adiós, Kinomoto.

Le vi partir totalmente pasmada y debí quedarme así unos largos segundos, porqué poco a poco el alboroto se fue disipando. Las chicas se alejaban entre jadeos de admiración y algunas tuvieron el descaro de saludarme.

\- Empalagosas…

\- ¿Celosa? – los papeles se me fueron al piso y me agaché totalmente ofuscada.

\- Maldita sea… - el motivo de todas mis desgracias se agachó a mi lado y sentí su aroma varonil envolviendo mi espalda. Gruñí por lo bajo, intentando no perder la compostura- ¿Has estado fumando? Hueles a menta otra vez… - sus dedos rozaron los míos al intentar recoger una de las fotocopias y sentí el calor en mis mejillas. Últimamente me desconcentraba cuando estaba cerca. Y él muy cabrito se había dado cuenta y jugaba conmigo aposta.

\- Pues sí. He ido a la terraza a descansar tras el último examen y me he dejado llevar. Me relaja fumar ¿tengo que pedirte perdón o algo? – miré su uniforme arrugado y de nuevo al tumulto de chicas que se alejaba por el pasillo sin comprender.

\- ¿Pero tú no estabas probándote el traje? – esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto me sacaba de quicio asomó de repente y tuve que apartar mi mirada.

\- ¿Por eso estas aquí? ¿Querías espiarme tú también? – recogí la última fotocopia del suelo y agarré con desgana las que Li había cogido por su cuenta mientras le oía reír.

\- Estoy aquí porqué alguna idiota de pelo azulado pensó que era miembro del consejo y me dejó esta enorme cantidad de fotocopias.

\- Oh, vamos, no necesitas excusas, mi flor. Si quieres verme en cosplay, sólo tienes que pedírmelo. ¿sabes? Te haré un pase privado. – puse los ojos en blanco por el estúpido apodo que él y Hiraguisawa me habían impuesto.

\- Eres un idiota engreído. – caminé en dirección a la sala y me sorprendí al ver que aún quedaban un par de decenas de chicas en la puerta lateral - ¿y esas?

\- Oh, al parecer "Jack Escarcha" también tiene un séquito de fans. Esta en ese cuarto, probándose su traje de angelito. Lo cierto es que tiene admiradoras para ser un trozo de hielo andante. Aunque nada comparado con mi club de fans… Tomy me ha dicho que ha alcanzado los quinientos miembros ¿te lo puedes creer? - rodé los ojos. ¿De repente le gustaba ser el puto centro de atención y competir con Yue? ¿Era una lucha de fans para gallitos?

\- ¿Sabes "amor"? Por mucho que me esfuerzo, no logro entenderte en lo más mínimo… - su brazo me rodeó por detrás y sentí sus labios demasiado cerca de mi oído.

\- No fue eso lo que dijiste en la gala… - sentí el rubor cubriendo mis mejillas y los papeles amenazaron con caerse de nuevo. Shaoran se aguantó a duras penas la risa y aprovechó para acercarse aún más (si eso era posible). – A ver que recuerde qué dijiste exactamente… oh, sí…. "Sé que tú no eres así, Xiao Lang. Yo sé como eres… te conozco… y siento no haberme dado cuenta antes porque yo…" – le tiré los papeles a la cara y me aparté furiosa y avergonzada a partes iguales.

\- ¡Yo no dije eso! – su risa inundó la sala atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas que estaban esperando por ver a Yue.

\- Si mi amor, lo dijiste. Y algo así como que tenía una figura y belleza etérea…

\- ¡Eso lo dije de tu madre!

\- Mientras me comparabas con ella…

Agaché la vista mientras notaba mi rostro arder y quise protestar, pero lo cierto es que el muy imbécil tenía las de ganar. Porqué sí, le había dicho todas esas memeces. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera había bebido! Fue la música, fueron las estrellas, esos ojos color ámbar que parecían los de un cachorro abandonado. Se me fue la cabeza y fui idiota. Una blanda estúpida que se olvidó de todo el daño que me había hecho. Es cierto. Y me arrepiento. De todo lo que dije y de lo que pasó después. El sólo recuerdo de ese beso… me dejó sin aliento y tuve que apartarme para que Li no se diera cuenta de mi apuro. Porqué sí, sabia que era una actuación para Hatsumomo. Una idiotez absurda que ni siquiera le importó en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo iba a importarle? Si ni siquiera me veía como una chica…

Y juro por todos los dioses que me lo repetía cada vez que el suave tacto de sus labios me embriaga la memoria. Pero aún así… todo había sido culpa mía… fui yo la que me dejé llevar como otra tonta bobalicona que perdía el culo por él. Me entregué por entero a ese… ese fraude de beso. Y sentí su sabor como si fuera el jodido paraíso y hasta quise prolongarlo un poco más a pesar del estruendo que causó la estúpida niñata de Hatsumoto. Sí… Tomoyo se podía regocijar de puro placer pues yo, la tonta y orgullosa Sakura, había caído como una boba en sus garras. ¡Pero sólo fueron unos jodidos segundos de nada! Y es que… Li Shaoran, o Xiao Lang, o como fuera… no se merecía que yo perdiera el norte por un estúpido beso. Por muy intenso y jodidamente húmedo que hubiera sido... ¿A que no? No… ese… ese niñato de tres al cuarto que había alterado mi pacífica vida estudiantil y se había proclamado señor del instituto… ese… ese…

\- ¿Sak? – noté sus dedos en mi hombro y di otro brinco exagerado.

\- Oh, por lo que más quieras. Aléjate un poco y dame espacio, ¿quieres? Estoy harta de que siempre te rías a mi costa. Yo… - noté las miradas de algunas chicas y fruncí el ceño. Otra vez estaba siendo analizada y vigilada. Todas esperaban el más mínimo atisbo de riña o error para saltar a mi cuello e intentar consolar a Li. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, una sombra me cruzó el rostro.

\- Eh… ¿Qué te pasa cariño? Sólo te tomo el pelo… sabes que… - su mano buscó la mía en otro intento por acercarse y no pude evitar apartarla. Li se puso nervioso y miró a todas las chicas de reojo. – Sak… no sé lo que te pasa, pero nos están mirando. – Oh, claro, la estúpida actuación. Siempre actuando para la galería. ¿Era lo único que sabía hacer conmigo? ¿Fingir? Le crucifiqué con los ojos y esta vez no pudo evitar tragar grueso. - Vale, no me gusta esa mirada. Sea lo que sea que creas que he hecho para que estés enfadada, lo siento. ¿Vale? Podemos ir a la terraza si quieres y…

Los gritos de todas las chicas se oyeron entonces y levanté la vista, deseosa por encontrar una razón de peso para alejarme de Shaoran. Y gracias a los cielos, un ángel había caído a la tierra para mí. Literalmente hablando.

\- Oh, por todos los dioses. ¡Yue! Estas guapísimo. – si, era una cobarde por no querer enfrentarle de frente, pero a la mierda. Salí corriendo como si tal cosa, dejando atrás a ese maldito dios chino que me descolocaba por completo.

\- ¡Sakura! – rodeé a Yue intentando centrar mi atención en él y le sonreí. Una sonrisa exagerada que ni yo misma me creí. Pero había que admitirlo, en verdad parecía un ángel. – ¿Te gusta? No estoy… ¿muy raro…? - todas las chicas nos observaban y leí la envidia en sus ojos. Y como no sentirla, si era la "novia de Li" y la "amiga de Yue" Pero me importó una mierda. ¿No era esa una parte de la chica que debía ser? ¿Popular y altiva? ¿Rodeada de chicos guapos y famosos? ¡Que les dieran mucho por dónde ya saben! ¿Querían espectáculo esas memas falsas y empalagosas? Yo iba a dárselo…

\- Para nada… eres toda una visión. ¿verdad chicas? Da una vuelta anda… para que te veamos todas. – todas gritaron entusiasmadas en respuesta y me obligué a sonreír y a actuar para la galería. Yue levantó una ceja, sorprendido y me avergoncé de mí misma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Me estaba portando como una idiota! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? – Yo… eh… perdona… no quería hacerte parecer… ya sabes… un objeto ni nada… es que… - Intenté apartarme con la cabeza gacha, pero Yue tomó mi mano y me dedicó una sonrisa dulce que me dejó estupefacta.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Sak… sé qué haces lo que puedes para luchar con tu situación… no es culpa tuya… úsame para tus propósitos cuando quieras… Sabes que me tienes de tu parte. ¿no? - abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y su sonrisa me avergonzó. La imagen de un par de ojos celestes ocultos en el jardín de mis padres me vino a la cabeza y un Yue de apenas cinco años me sonrío en la memoria. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿me había vuelto tan superficial y cruel como esas idiotas? Yue era un buen amigo… puede que ahora no fuéramos tan cercanos como cuando éramos niños, pero… eso no me daba ningún derecho a utilizarle como escapatoria a mis problemas. ¿Pero eso era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Usando a Yue para mi beneficio?

\- Yo no… no te estoy usando… Tú fuiste y eres un buen amigo y… ¿Por qué crees que…?

\- ¡Sakura! – ambos nos giramos ante el grito de Tomoyo y nos apartamos cómo si de repente el ambiente quemara. Noté la mirada penetrante de Li a mis espaldas, pero decidí ignorarle. - ¿no es toda una visión de belleza? Si los ángeles existen, deben ser así… ¡tienes que dejarme hacerte unas fotos! Mira que alas… y que porte… - Yue frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba a Tomoyo correr en busca de su preciado tesoro y no pude evitar reírme.

\- No te gustan las fotografías ni los cumplidos exagerados ¿eh?

\- Sólo cuando vienen de personas que me importan. – le miré sin comprender y me sonrío de vuelta. Pero… ¿por qué me sonreía sólo a mí? ¿Era por la relación amistosa que tuvimos de niños? Por qué, a decir verdad, yo a penas la recordaba… tras la muerte de mi madre a penas si nos habíamos visto… nos distanciamos… yo me distancie… - ¿Tú no te pruebas el tuyo, Sakura?

Ahora era mi turno para sonrojarme. Y es que Tomoyo me había hecho un traje de hada de invierno la mar de sugerente. Cuando acepté que acortaran la falda, no imaginé que sería tan… tan…

\- Yo… eh… no es necesario… Tomoyo ya me usa de modelo en casa… así que…

\- Oh… yo quería ver como te sentaba. Es una verdadera lástima. Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que lo bueno, se hace esperar… – sentí mis mejillas arder y miré por la ventana huyendo una vez más. Y funcionó. El paisaje de los árboles en invierno me dejó sin aliento. El frío estaba en su punto más álgido y pronto la nieve nos visitaría. ¿Sería un festival nevado? Me gustaría que lo fuera… Noté la presencia de Yue a un lado y ambos nos quedamos en completo silencio, viendo el cielo oscurecerse. Tan concentrados estábamos, que no nos dimos cuenta de que un par de ojos color ámbar también se oscurecían a la par de la noche. Li abandonó la sala entonces, o puede que lo hiciera antes… lo cierto, es que no me di cuenta. Tanto me había esforzado en huir de él, qué por unos instantes, logré que mi vida no girara a su alrededor. Y eso… era todo un logro. ¿verdad?

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Alargué el brazo por centésima vez en el día, entregando otro maldito vale de descuento para la cafetería de tercero A y sonreí aguantando el frío a duras penas. El maldito director había decidido que me pasara toda la mañana recibiendo en la entrada a todos los visitantes del festival. ¡Y estábamos a cinco grados bajo cero! ¡Y mi traje ni siquiera tenía guantes! Maldita Tomoyo y sus disfraces de hadas invernales. Ya podía haber puesto accesorios calentitos en vez de tanta purpurina plateada. Un viento helado me levanto la falda y mis piernas temblaron como un flan.

\- Sólo pedí unas medias gruesas a cambio de acortar la dichosa falda… ni que hubiera pedido la luna…

\- Deja de quejarte. No podía ponerte unos leotardos de lana. Habrían estropeado mi obra maestra. – la voz de mi torturadora personal me erizó el bello de la nuca y mi descontento aumentó al oír el sonido de una cámara activarse. Me giré con una réplica mordaz en la punta de la lengua, pero el poco aliento que retenía mi cuerpo se esfumó en cuanto le vi.

\- Oh, por todos los dioses… - Shaoran, que una vez más permanecía al lado de Tomy (léase mi mal humor bajo esta nota personal) estaba aterradoramente atractivo con ese jodido traje cosplay. Le vi sonrojarse y casi me muero del impacto. Era injusto que existiera alguien tan jodidamente guapo… nos dejaba fatal a todos los demás…

\- ¿Qué? No me mires así… yo no tengo nada que ver con esto… me obliga ese estúpido director…

\- No, yo… es que… - agaché la cabeza consciente de que me estaba poniendo cómo un puto semáforo, pero no pude evitar verle de reojo. Traje de etiqueta color negro, camisa y pañuelo rojo sangre, zapatos de punta de cuero negro y unas preciosas alas negras. Todo un ángel caído…

\- ¡Lo sé! Es mi mejor obra hasta la fecha. Pensé que ya que Yue era un precioso ángel celestial… ¡Que demonios! ¿por qué no hacer que Shaoran fuera nuestro adorado y tentador Lucifer? ¿A que esta guapo? Todas las chicas andan como locas. Quería ponerle unas lentillas en color rojo, pero luego pensé que era todo un desperdicio con los ojos tan bonitos que tiene. Así que sólo los maquillé con lineal negro. ¿A qué le hace lucir aún más seductor? Creo que he acertado de lleno. Me haré rica vendiendo fotos de Yue y Shaoran juntos. Son como el Ying y el Yang del cielo y el infierno…

\- Te repito Tomoyo, que no pienso posar al lado de Jack Escarcha, y mucho menos vestido con...con… ¡esto! – parpadeé un par de veces, intentando encontrar un defecto en ese maldito dios chino, pero incluso su voz entonaba con el disfraz. Li era la viva imagen de la tentación. Y ardería en el puto infierno por su culpa si seguía sintiéndome como un flan cuando le veía.

\- Ura… Sakura… ¡Sakura! – di un brinco sobre mi misma y la miré con el cejo fruncido.

\- Maldita sea Tomy, no grites.

\- Es que estabas toda embobada mirando a Li. – ahora sí que parecía un maldito semáforo en rojo. Esa chismosa…

\- Es que… es que…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Quita el aliento… ni siquiera tienes palabras. ¿Lo ves Shao? Ni Sakura se atreve a decir algo malo de mi obra maestra. – noté su mirada sobre mí y quise que la tierra me tragara.

\- Yo… yo… sólo pensaba que te quedaba bien… nada más… - me giré sintiendo mis orejas arder y di gracias a los cielos al ver una parejita acercándose. Ahí tenía mi escapatoria. Corrí a entregarles un vale y busqué a mi siguiente víctima, pero hacia tanto frío que todos estaban ya dentro. Ni siquiera las paraditas de chocolate caliente que habían puesto a lo largo de la entrada tenían clientes. Sentí la presencia de Li a mi espalda y una vez más noté el temblor de mis piernas.

\- Vaya… ¿en verdad el traje te pone nerviosa? Entonces quizá valga la pena pasar por todo esto…

\- ¡No estoy nerviosa!

\- ¿Ah no? Mírate bien. Tiemblas como una hoja cuando me acerco.

\- ¡Es por el frío! – esa sonrisa ladeada que siempre ponía se dibujó en sus labios y tuve que tragar grueso. De repente la foto de Yukito en mi taquilla empezaba a antojárseme como una necesidad. ¿Por qué había dejado mi cartera tan lejos? Oh, claro. Por qué no pegaba con mi maldito disfraz de hada.

\- Lo que tu digas "mi flor" o debería decir mi "hada invernal" – cerré los ojos con fuerza y me repetí el nombre de Yuki una y otra vez en un intento desesperado por permanecer serena. "Yukito" "Yukito" "Yukito" - ¿puedo saber porqué cierras los ojos?

\- Yo… eh… Ya te he dicho que tengo frío. El aire me molesta y tengo los dedos de las manos tan fríos, que se me caerán a trozos - di otro salto al notar sus dedos entrelazándose con los míos y casi me caigo de espaldas cuando envolvió mi mano entre las suyas. Luego se la llevó hasta los labios y dejó ir su aliento para hacerla entrar en calor. No existía tonalidad de rojo capaz de describir el color de mis mejillas.

\- ¡Hoe! – Shaoran me miró entonces, totalmente serio y sin un atisbo de mofa. Tenía los ojos delineados en negro por su papel de Lucifer y eso aún los hacía ver más dorados. Casi antinaturales. Tomoyo tenía razón, hubiera sido un desperdicio usar lentillas – No… no hagas eso…

\- ¿No tenías los dedos congelados?

\- Yo… eh… sí, pero… es vergonzoso… Y no es necesario que actúes aquí… como ves estamos solos. Nadie se atreve a salir con este viento helado.

\- Lo sé. No estaba actuando… sólo intentaba que entrases en calor. Pero si te molesta, lo dejo. Puedes volver con Tomy a dentro. Yo repartiré el resto de los vales. – sus manos me soltaron y una parte de mi se sintió abandonada. – Vamos, o te pondrás enferma.

\- Pero… es que el director me dejó a mí a cargo y tú tienes que estar en el salón de actos para las fotos ¿no?

\- Tengo media hora de descanso. No pasa nada.

\- Pero… - miré sus ojos y me mordí el labio inconscientemente. Por algún motivo no se sentía bien dejarle allí.

\- ¡Yo lo haré! – Ambos miramos a Tomoyo y esta pasó como un torbellino a nuestro lado, cogió los vales y salió de nuevo disparada en busca de algunos alumnos.

\- ¡Pero Tomy!

\- ¡No se preocupen! ¡Llevo mi abrigo y ahora no tengo tareas! ¡Vayan un rato a dentro! ¡Te la encargo Shaoran!

\- Pero… - el brazo de Li me rodeó los hombros y me tensé en cuanto sentí que tiraba de mí. - ¿Vamos a dejarla aquí con este frío?

\- Tú llevas dos horas aquí con esa falda del tamaño de un cinturón y no te has muerto. Tomy estará bien.

\- Pero… - una vez más sentí la presión de su abrazo y todo el frío de mi cuerpo pareció disiparse. – Esta… esta bien…

\- Buena chica. Vamos, te llevaré a tomar una bebida bien caliente. Así entraras en calor. ¿vale?

\- Va… vale, pero…

\- ¡Cómo digas otro "pero" más Sakura...!

\- ¡Es que no creo que sea una buena idea ir por ahí contigo vestido así! Se te tirarán todas al cuello y no nos dejarán ni respirar.

\- Claro que no. Voy contigo. – Parpadeé, confusa y vi como rodaba los ojos. – Oh, vamos. ¿No lo has notado? Cuando estamos solos tú y yo, nadie se atreve a molestarme. Eres mi salvavidas personal. A fin de cuentas, eres mi novia. ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué niñata estúpida se acercaría a coquetearle a un tipo cuando esta con su chica? – Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero asentí en silencio. Era verdad. Más ahora que parecía que todo el mundo se había echo a la idea.

\- Va.. vale… - Li se paró entonces y se agachó para mirarme. Directamente a los ojos. - ¡Hoe! ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estas extrañamente sumisa de repente… - su mano se posó entonces en mi frente y de nuevo no pude evitar brincar del susto. – No pareces tener fiebre…

\- ¡Estoy bien! – le aparté de un manotazo y corrí los pocos metros que quedaban para llegar al pabellón B. Allí había unas cuantas paradas con bebidas calientes. Lo sabía, porqué a pesar de no formar parte del maldito comité, de algún modo todo el mundo me comentaba el programa del festival. Así que al final me lo aprendí para poder contestar a sus estúpidas preguntas.

\- ¡Kinomoto! Estás fantástica. – una chica de segundo se me acercó con una sonrisa y tomó mis manos con una confianza desmesurada. Y yo ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que iba a la clase de Shaoran.

\- Gra… gracias. Lo diseñó Tomoyo…

\- ¿Daidouji? Pues te queda. Y… ¡oh por dios! – rodé los ojos y adiviné el motivo de su grito atónito. Li estaba detrás de mí.

\- Buenos días Konami.

\- Ho.. hola Li… estás… estás…

\- Sí, lo sé. Gracias. - ¿había puesto yo esa cara de estúpida al verle? – Veníamos a por un par de bebidas calientes. Sakura está helada.

\- Oh, yo… ¡Esperad aquí! Os las traigo. – negué con la cabeza y la miré asombrada.

\- No es necesario. Yo puedo ir y…

\- ¡Para nada! No es molestia. Estoy de encargada en la parada del té. Ahora mismo regreso. No se muevan. – la vi salir corriendo y suspiré con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – negué con la cabeza y observé a nuestro alrededor. Todos seguían a lo suyo, pero nos miraban de vez en cuando.

\- Es que… parece mentira cómo ha cambiado todo en a penas un par de semanas…

\- Es por la foto del periódico y los comentarios de mi madre. Ahora te consideran mi novia oficial. Y eso te ha convertido en la chica del momento. ¿No era ese nuestro objetivo desde un principio?

\- Si… lo sé… pero… - vi su ceja alzarse y negué de nuevo. – déjalo, no es nada. – noté su mirada analítica, pero por suerte, la tal Konami volvía con nuestras bebidas. La muy tonta se había quedado sin aliento por la carrera. Estaba deseosa por complacer a Li.

\- Aquí tenéis. Té negro con menta y chocolate. Sé que es tu preferido, Li… - ¡por dios! Se podía ser más patética…

\- Oh, pues gracias. Aunque a Sakura le gusta más la canela. – le miré con la boca abierta y sólo le vi sonreír. ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso?

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Kinomoto. No lo sabía. Que pena…

\- Nada, está bien. Ahora mismo, mientras esté caliente, me vale. – cogí el baso más bruscamente de lo que me esperaba y tomé un sorbo. Cosa de la que me arrepentí al instante. - ¡Demonios! ¡Quema! – la risa de Shaoran nos hizo girar a ambas y puedo asegurar, que me sonrojé igual que esa niña tonta que babeaba por él.

\- Serás boba… Eres una ansiosa… - sus dedos rozaron mis labios y a penas pude contener otro salto de sorpresa. ¡Está actuando otra vez Sakura! ¡Actuando! No te pongas de los nervios cada vez que te toca. ¡Espabila! - ¿te duele?

\- Yo… yo… estoy bien… - la tal Konami hizo una reverencia y salió a toda prisa alegando que tenía cosas que hacer, pero ambos sabíamos que se sentía celosa e incómoda. No me importó. Sólo era otra chica falsa que fingía ser amable por mi nuevo estatus. – Si que salió rápido…

\- Bueno, mejor. Así no tengo que compartirte. – fruncí el ceño y le miré con reproche.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas cuando estamos solos. Me incomodas.

\- ¿A sí?

\- Pues sí. – En realidad, más que incomodarme, me confundía. Pero no iba a confesárselo.

\- Entonces… ¿no puedo decirte lo preciosa que estás con ese traje de hada tampoco? – si mi bebida no hubiera estado ardiendo, se la habría tirado encima. ¡No era momento para bromear!

\- ¡Pues no! ¡Deja de reírte de mí! Por si no lo has notado, esto me está resultando duro ¿vale? No soporto sentirme vigilada a todas horas. Todos pendientes de mí sólo por interés. Esperando una oportunidad para acercarse a ti o a cualquiera de los tipos populares que ahora son amigos míos. Eso sin contar con las que esperan que meta la pata para criticarme a mis espaldas mientras rezan para que rompas conmigo y ser las siguientes. ¡Esto es una maldita locura Xiao Lang! – tomé otro sorbo intentando calmarme un poco y de nuevo sentí arder mi garganta. Me había quemado por segunda vez- ¡Joder! – Shaoran me quitó entonces el baso y lo dejó en una mesa que había a un lado. A pesar de que había un montón de alumnos en ese pabellón, por alguna razón todos habían decidido dejarnos en paz y estábamos relativamente solos entre la multitud que nos rodeaba. Como cuando la gente despeja la pista de baile cuando la pareja estrella sale a bailar.

\- Mejor dejamos esto aquí o tendré que llevarte a la enfermería con quemaduras de tercer grado. – quise gruñir, pero el intento sólo me hizo toser. - ¿te duele?

\- Estoy bien. – le vi suspirar y de nuevo me pareció jodidamente guapo. Así que aparté la mirada y me dediqué a observar las paradas.

\- Sé como te sientes, de verdad. Por eso no quise seguir este maldito plan… - me giré asombrada pues, por primera vez, su voz me pareció sincera. – Pero… ¿estas mejor que antes no? Es decir… no lo hemos empeorado… ¿O sí? – Me mordí el labio y me contuve, pues ese… ese… demonio lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Ponía esa voz suave y su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado, y yo me sentía con ganas de arrodillarme arrepentida, pidiendo perdón por lo que fuera que hubiera dicho.

\- Grrr… odio cuando pones esa cara…

\- ¿Disculpa? – ahogué un grito frustrado y me recosté en la mesa, justo a su lado.

\- Esa cara a lo gatito de Shrek. ¡No puedo con ella! Y lo peor es que sabes que te funciona y la usas en tu beneficio…

\- Sakura, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando…

\- ¡Y una mierda! – me giré para golpearle el hombro y fue cuando me di cuenta de que, una vez más, estábamos demasiado cerca. Pero no me moví. En vez de eso, me quedé observando los detalles de su traje. Tenía un disimulado estampado en el cuello en color negro azabache. Era muy disimulado, imposible de ver si no estabas cerca. Pero jodidamente elegante. Y no olía a menta esta vez, sino que desprendía un ligero aroma dulzón. – Lle… llevas colonia… - vi la sorpresa en sus ojos y me sentí como una imbécil. – Lo que quiero decir es que… no hueles a tabaco y menta…

\- Es que no he fumado esta semana. – ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me dijiste que no te gustaba. ¿no?

\- ¿No vas a decirme ahora que lo has hecho por mí?

\- Claro. – apreté mis dedos con fuerza contra la mesa y a penas pude evitar abrir la boca.

\- No lo dices en serio…

\- ¿Por qué mentiría? – y era cierto, no parecía estar de broma.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? No entiendo la pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a dejar de fumar sólo porqué a mi no me gusta?

\- Sakura, no le des más vueltas. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y no quería oírte decir más veces "fumar es malo" "deberías dejar de ese horrible vicio, Li"

\- Xiao Lang…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ahora… te llamo Xiao Lang – noté una vez más ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y no pude evitar sonreír.

\- Lucifer sonrojado… toda una hazaña…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate! Yo no puedo decirte un simple cumplido, pero tú si puedes burlarte.

\- Yo no he dicho que no puedas decirme un cumplido. He dicho que no quiero que me tomes el pelo.

\- ¿Eso crees que hago cuando te digo algo bueno? ¿Burlarme? - asentí sin darme cuenta y noté su agotamiento. – Eres una idiota.

\- Ves, eso sí que suena a lo que me diría Xiao Lang Li. – le vi incorporarse mientras aleteaba con ambas manos con gestos irritados y no comprendí a qué venía toda esa frustración.

\- ¿Sabes que? Me rindo. Es inútil atravesar esa cabeza hueca que tienes. Si quieres seguir pensando que soy un imbécil engreído que sólo se ríe a tu costa, piensa lo que te de la gana. Ya ni siquiera me importa. Me voy al salón. – en cuanto le vi girarse mi cuerpo reaccionó sólo, tomando su manga. Pero no conté con las estúpidas alas negras y una de ellas me golpeó el rostro.

\- ¡Mierda mi ojo! – joder, como escocía. Una maldita pluma se me había clavado en todo el ojo derecho. ¿se podía ser más idiota?

\- Joder Sak… ¡ten más cuidado!

\- ¡Ni que fuera culpa mía que lleves dos alas estúpidamente grandes! Duele un huevo ¿sabes?

\- ¡Dios! ¡Eres tan molesta!

\- ¡Vete al infierno Li! – ambos nos quedamos mirando como dos idiotas (yo con un ojo cerrado por el maldito impacto) y de repente nos dimos cuenta de lo estúpido de mi comentario. A fin de cuentas, Li iba vestido cómo el maldito Lucifer. Y no pude evitar estallar en risas estúpidas. Risas a las que pronto se unió Shaoran.

\- Eres tan tonta…

\- Y tú tan creído… - nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y por primera vez no era uno de esos silencios incómodos. Más bien todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Ya se me está pasando.

\- ¿Quieres que te sople un poco sobre el ojo? Va bien para el dolor… Mei me lo hacía cuando me entraba una pestaña.

La sola idea de tener a Shaoran soplando en mi rostro me puso más tensa que una tabla. Así que negué efusivamente y cogí el te negro de nuevo. Pero luego recordé lo mucho que quemaba y lo dejé a un lado, resignada. Me froté los brazos con las manos buscando algo de calor, pero nada servía. Seguía tan congelada como antes. Noté la mirada penetrante de Li sobre mí, y me puse aún más nerviosa. ¿es que no podía mirar otra cosa?

\- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

\- ¿Eh? – su mano tomó la mía y me sonrió. No una sonrisa burlona o pícara. Una de verdad.

\- Tú solo cállate y sígueme. ¿Quieres? Deja de replicar por una vez en tu vida… - me sentí tentada a protestar, pero me dije que no perdía nada por seguirle. Además, tampoco es que me molestara estar con él… por mucho que me jodiera admitirlo…

\- Va… vale.

\- Gracias… joder, que difícil eres.

\- Mira, si vas a…

\- ¡Déjalo ya!

Tiró de mí sin dejarme replicar nada más y salimos por una de las puertas de acceso a los vestuarios. Giramos en una esquina y tomamos la escalera de incendios. Subimos varios pisos en total silencio. Sentía una curiosidad inmensa, pero me contuve. No iba a darle la razón siendo una pesada curiosa. Aunque me costara. Finalmente llegamos a la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea y me retraje. Li lo notó, ya que se giró para mirarme.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Vamos a salir fuera?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Con este frío?

\- Será un momento. Tranquila. – una de mis cejas se alzó, desconfiada. Pero eso sólo le hizo sonreír. – Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

\- Cómo si tus promesas me sirvieran de algo… - pensé que se enojaría, pero sólo amplió esa sonrisa de mil quilates que tan nerviosa me ponía.

\- Vamos pequeña Scrooge…

Adoraba "cuento de navidad" de Dickens, así que su comentario me hizo sonreír. Shaoran abrió la puerta y el viento helado abofeteó mis mejillas. Y yo, como una tonta y sin ser apenas consciente de mis actos, me aferré a él. Esta vez, esquivando con éxito ese par de alas traicioneras. Quise alejarme en cuanto me di cuenta de mi atrevimiento, pero él no me lo permitió. Al contrario. El muy canalla me acunó entre sus brazos y me obligó a seguir caminando mientras me protegía del viento con su cuerpo. Era cosa mía… ¿O Li estaba siendo atento de verdad? Abrió una puerta de cristal en la que jamás había reparado y pronto me vi envuelta por un calor tropical que me alivió al instante.

\- ¡Un invernadero! – me separé de él con una sonrisa y corrí en dirección a unas flores rojas preciosas. Estaba casi segura de que eran geranios - ¡Mira cuantas flores! ¿De dónde ha salido esto? No sabía que tuviéramos un invernadero en el instituto.

\- Es del club de jardinería. No tenían fondos, pero al parecer Mei le pidió ayuda financiera a mi tía y les ayudó a crearlo. En el fondo es una blanda…

\- Típico de Mei… ¡Es tan bonito! – vi como una sonrisa suave se dibujaba en su rostro y aparté la mirada, abochornada.

\- Sabia que te gustaría. Tomoyo me dijo que a tu madre adoraba las flores y que te llevaba al jardín botánico a menudo – dejé los geranios a un lado y le miré, asombrada. Se había puesto más serio de lo usual y parecía taladrarme con esos ojos dorados. Caminó unos pasos hasta un cultivo de claveles azules y tomó uno entre sus dedos. Seguí sus movimientos embobada y ni siquiera parpadeé cuando puso la flor en mi oreja. – Nadesiko… clavel en japonés… y Sakura… flor de cerezo…

\- Sí…

\- Tu madre acertó con el nombre. ¿sabes? – Li agachó la cabeza y me sentí inquieta. Estaba algo extraño… ¿Qué le ocurría ahora? ¿Con que me saldría esta vez para hacer que perdiera los nervios? – Mira Sakura… cuando digo que te ves preciosa disfrazada de hada, no es una burla ni un juego. Lo digo porqué así lo creo. – sentí los latidos de mi corazón desbocarse y la garganta seca. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? – Estoy harto de que siempre discutas todo lo que digo o pienses que quiero burlarme de ti. ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que me caes bien y que me lo paso bien contigo para que me creas Sak?

\- Yo… yo no… - agaché la cabeza avergonzada e intenté retroceder, pero estaba rodeada de jardineras y flores tropicales.

\- Tú no… ¿qué? – sentí su aliento en mi nuca y quise morirme.

\- ¡Joder Shaoran! ¡No te acerques tanto! – puse mis manos en su pecho para apartarle, pero era como intentar mover una montaña.

\- ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?

\- ¡Me avergüenza! – sentía el calor en mis mejillas y era consciente de que debía lucir patética. Toda roja y temblorosa. Pero es que Li no era consciente de lo que causaba en las chicas. ¡Que demonios! Claro que lo era. ¡Y se aprovechaba de ello!

\- ¿Te avergüenza?

\- Es que… no sabes lo que es el espacio personal… y me de vergüenza… - le vi dudar por un segundo, pero se alejó lo suficiente como para que pudiera respirar un poco.

\- Perdona… - ambos nos quedamos callados, sumidos en un silencio abochornante. Hasta que su voz lo rompió, haciendo que mi corazón volviera a la carga. – Pero hablaba en serio. Te queda bien el disfraz de hada… eres tan menuda que casi podrías ser una de verdad… y el color… te favorece… me jode admitirlo, pero Yue tenía razón con lo de la falda… tienes unas piernas que… - le golpeé el hombro antes de que pudiera seguir y me aparté, azofrada.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Ya estás de nuevo. ¡Sólo quieres tomarme el pelo! – oí su risa una vez más y me obligué a seguirle el juego. – Tú… tú también luces bien… pero eso ya lo sabes.

\- Lo sé. Pero… aún así es distinto cuando me lo dices tú… - parpadeé sin comprender lo que quería decir y me quede callada – crees que… ¿me veo mejor que Yue? – ahora sí que me fui de espaldas. ¿En verdad Li se sentía inseguro por el hijo del director? ¿Ese Li? Esa sí que era buena de verdad. No pude aguantarme la carcajada. - ¡Oye! ¿De que te ríes tú ahora?

\- Es que… es que… ¿lo estás preguntando en serio? ¿Estas compitiendo con Yue? – una vez más se sonrojó y eso aún me causó más risa. Parecía un niño pequeño con un berrinche. – Por dios Xiao Lang…

\- ¿Ahora quién se burla de quién…? - seguí y seguí riéndome, pero solo lo avergonzó más y eso aún empeoró mi ataque de risa. - ¡Que no te rías! – pero era imparable. Shoaran Li se sentía inseguro por Yue. El dios chino con más de quinientas fans… ¡Es que era demasiado! - ¡Déjalo de una vez!

\- Es que… es que… es tan absurdo… ¡Vamos! ¡Eres Shaoran Li! El dios chino… ¿cómo puedes sentirte inseguro tú? ¿En que lugar nos deja eso a los demás?

\- No le veo el chiste… - pero yo sí lo veía, y me puse a reír de nuevo. – joder, que dejes de reírte de una…

Un ruido nos alertó a los dos. Una pareja había entrado y ambos nos escondimos tras unas jardineras por instinto. Shaoran me envolvió entre sus brazos y eso cortó de golpe todas mis ganas de reír. Oímos sus pasos y me di cuenta de lo estúpidos que éramos por ocultarnos. No hacíamos nada malo ¿no? ¿O estaba prohibido el acceso al invernadero? Levanté la vista para observarle, pero eso sólo causó que oliera una vez más su colonia. Era todo tan confuso…

\- Por… ¿por qué nos escondemos?

\- No lo sé… ha sido sin pensar…

\- Tus alas no son un buen complemento para pasar desapercibido… las verán… ¿Salimos?

\- Ahora ya es tarde – Y Li tenía toda la razón. Pues ese par se habían enganchado el uno al otro como si les fuera la vida en ello. En otra situación me habría causado risa, pero estando en los brazos de Shaoran, era jodidamente embarazoso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban tanto que casi se les caía la baba por la barbilla – Pero que asco… - no podía negarle eso. Pero me causaba mucha más vergüenza que repulsión. La verdad. ¿La gente se besaba así en la intimidad? Era… era… demasiado…

\- Oye Xiao Lang… ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí viendo como ese par se enrollan? Puedo oír sus gemidos desde aquí… – sabía que estaba como un tomate, pero la pregunta era obvia.

\- ¿Y que podemos hacer? Si salimos ahora sabrán que nos hemos escondido. Aunque es como el maldito principio de una peli porno… – Le miré asombrada y sonrojada a partes iguales.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¿Acaso ves muchas de esas? – quise reírme en cuanto sus mejillas se colorearon, pero estaba tan tensa que preferí dejar la broma a un lado. Así que me encogí de hombros. - No voy a meterme con tus gustos Li. Pero quiero salir de aquí antes de que esto pase a mayores. Además, para ellos somos… bueno… ya sabes… una pareja. No sería raro que estuviéramos aquí en una cita - vi su risa juguetona y sabía que no me iban a gustar sus palabras.

\- Vaya, vaya Sakura… no sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de pensamientos calenturientos…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eres idiota! – los sonidos de besuqueos se detuvieron y supimos que habíamos sido descubiertos.

\- Serás gritona… - Shaoran se levantó entonces, arrastrándome con él y les dedicó una sonrisa de anuncio.

\- Lo siento… no queríamos interrumpir.

\- ¡Li! No… perdonadnos a nosotros… no sabíamos que estabais aquí… nos vamos enseguida. Seguid con lo vuestro…

\- Lo… lo nuestro… no estábamos… - la mano de Shaoran me tapó la boca, callándome al instante y quise morirme por su tacto.

\- Gracias. Sakura y yo no tenemos muchas oportunidades para estar a solas. Su hermano es un idiota celoso. – oí al chico reír y ambos salieron a toda prisa. – Casi la cagas. No sabes aprovechar las oportunidades. Mañana todos hablaran de que nos pillaron aquí en plena faena. Si alguien tenía alguna duda, se le irá de un plumazo.

\- ¿Fa… faena?

\- Si Sakura. Ya sabes… enrollándonos… echando un polvo…

\- ¡Hoe! ¿Por qué iban a pensar eso?

\- Bueno… tu pelo ahora está echo un desastre y con el susto mis alas se han torcido lo suficiente para que mal piensen. Debería haber desabrochado mi camiseta… así…

\- ¡Basta! Yo no… no quiero que piensen eso de mí… - Shaoran me miró sin comprenderme y me sentí como una idiota. – Es que… no soy de esas…

\- ¿Esas?

\- De las que se acuestan con cualquiera. – le vi rodar los ojos y me sentí aún más tonta.

\- Joder, Sakura… para todos los del instituto eres mi novia. ¿crees que estamos en el siglo dieciocho? ¿Qué necesitamos una carabina o algo? ¡Claro que piensan que nos acostamos! Joder, hasta mi madre lo piensa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero yo no… yo… - Shaoran bufó molesto y caminó en dirección a la salida. Pero se detuvo justo en la puerta.

\- No es necesario que muestres tan abiertamente tu repulsión, Sakura. Ya me ha quedado clara tu postura. Pero no creo que sea algo tan grotesco. Tienes dieciséis años. Al menos habrás tenido alguna fantasía con ese afeminado universitario.

\- ¡No es cierto! No veo a Yukito de ese modo. – una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y me sentí confusa.

\- ¿En serio? Ya veo… en ese caso… puede que no le quieras tanto como crees… Sakura. Por qué cuando quieres a alguien… cuando miras a los ojos a la persona que te gusta no puedes… - se calló entonces, y di gracias a los cielos, porqué no podía seguir con esa conversación tan vergonzosa. ¡Menos con él! – Déjalo… no importa. Mira un poco las flores. No podemos irnos tan rápido, se darían cuenta.

\- ¿Cuenta? ¿Cuenta de qué?

\- Oh, por dios. Es que no puedo con lo lenta que eres… Tú solo céntrate en las flores ¿quieres?

¿Por qué se enfadaba ahora? Le miré, irritada e hice lo que me sugirió. No ganaría nada discutiendo con ese memo. Paseé un rato observando las preciosas flores y oliendo sus aromas. Era como estar en un trocito de edén. Y no había solo flores. También vi algunas hierbas medicinales y especias. Tomé un poco de tomillo entre mis dedos y me atreví a mirarle de nuevo. Shaoran estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y me di cuenta de que, ni siquiera le había dado las gracias. Sabía que me había llevado allí para que entrara en calor y porque Tomy le contó mis preciados recuerdos con mamá. Fuera como fuese, había sido un precioso detalle por su parte. Era más atento de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. Aunque seguía pensando, que sólo quería compensar sus errores. Aún así, debía ser cortés y mostrarme agradecida. ¿no?

\- Es precioso… gracias por traerme aquí… Xiao Lang. – le vi sorprenderse, pero pronto puso esa cara de póker de nuevo.

\- No es nada… - pero si lo era.

\- Sabías mi té favorito y… que mi madre se llamaba Nadesiko… también que me gustaban las flores y nuestros paseos al jardín botánico. Aunque sea cosa de Tomoyo, me sorprende que lo recuerdes. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo lo que comí ayer…

\- Presto atención a los detalles, es todo. No todos somos tan despistados como tú… - sabia que lo decía para chincharme y cambiar de tema, pero esta vez, no iba a permitírselo.

\- Mentira… sí que te preocupas por mí… aunque sólo sea un poco…

\- No sé de qué me hablas… - una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y de nuevo le vi sonrojarse.

\- Es gracioso. ¿sabes? Un hada entre flores tropicales, un demonio que te hace caer en la tentación… sólo nos falta una serpiente, una manzana y un Adan y Eva para que esto sea el maldito edén…

\- Si hubiéramos dejado que esos dos siguieran quitándose la ropa, puede que les hubiera quedado bien el dichoso papel. – Me reí sinceramente, y él también lo hizo.

\- Gracias, en serio Xiao Lang.

\- De… de nada…

La sirena del instituto resonó en la terraza y tuve que taparme los oídos. ¡Era atronador!

\- "Que todos los alumnos que participan en el concurso de popularidad se presenten en la sala de reuniones para los preparativos. Repito… que…"

\- Oh, mierda. El jodido concurso… - Miré como Shaoran fruncía el entrecejo y me reí por lo bajo. – Hoy te estás riendo más de lo habitual. ¿A caso te hace feliz mi sufrimiento?

\- Un poco.

\- Y luego yo soy el malo del cuento…

\- Eh, oye. Tomoyo no te ha vestido de ángel de las tinieblas por nada. Todas van a votar por ti en el concurso.

\- Este no es el disfraz para el maldito concurso. – abrí los ojos por la sorpresa – Tomoyo quiso hacer un traje para el evento de las fotos y otro para el concurso.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Yue también va a cambiarse? – sus ojos me taladraron con la mirada y quise morirme de la risa. - ¿Qué? ¡Sólo preguntaba!

\- Jack Escarcha no estaba en el evento de fotos, así que no. El traje de ángel es para el concurso. Pero le voy a pulverizar.

\- No me cabe duda… y ¿de que irás? – caminó en mi dirección, de nuevo con esa sonrisa peligrosa que ponía justo antes de embromarme y me puse en posición defensiva.

\- Para saberlo, mi flor, tendrás que venir a verme.

\- Esta… esta bien… iré a verte. Pero que sepas, que votaré por Yue – su rostro se ensombreció y me dije, que podía bromear con muchos temas, pero al parecer, Yue no era objeto de su diversión. – Era broma Xiao Lang…

\- Ya… claro.

\- En serio, votaré por ti.

\- Déjalo Sakura, no engañas a nadie… sé que cuando estás conmigo sólo actúas para la galería. Vota a quien te dé la gana. – Li dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo y salió a toda prisa del invernadero sin que pudiera añadir nada más. Me quedé allí de pie, con la boca abierta y el frío calando de nuevo mis huesos.

\- Jamás entenderé sus cambios de humor…

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

El salón de actos se encontraba lleno hasta la bandera. Los asientos estaban ocupados desde hacía un par de horas y todas las chicas se asomaban a las puertas peleando por un agujero que les dejara ver el escenario. Por suerte para mí, Tomoyo me había dejado acceder a la parte trasera del teatro y tenía una visión perfecta del evento. Una chica de tercero había sido elegida cómo presentadora y hacía muecas divertidas cada vez que anunciaba a los participantes. Un chico y una chica de cada clase y curso. Un total de veinticuatro participantes. El público gritaba, aplaudía y silbaba cada vez que salía uno de los chicos y era fácil reconocer a los preferidos. Tomoyo salió la cuarta en representación de mi clase, vestida como una reina medieval y todos los chicos se levantaron entre vítores. Lo normal sería sonrojarse por eso, pero Tomy sólo posó para ellos con una sonrisa. No pude más que reírme por ello. Ojalá yo tuviera esa confianza. Yue salió detrás, y el estruendo hizo que tuviera que taparme los oídos. Vaya… el chico era popular. Si habían armado tanto escandalo por "el ángel" no quería ni imaginar la que armarían cuando saliera Shaoran.

\- ¿Te has colado Kinomoto? – reconocí la voz de Hatsumomo y mis puños se contrajeron por la rabia. – Tú no participas en este evento… no te pega para nada. Ni siquiera con un disfraz hecho por Daidouji. ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un gnomo de jardín?

\- Tomoyo me ha conseguido el pase y para tu información, soy un hada de invierno.

\- Claro… tu hermana Tomoyo siempre cuidando de ti… cuando me contó lo que os pasó de pequeñas casi sentí lástima por la pobrecita huérfana de Kinomoto…

\- No soy huérfana, tengo a mi padre y a mi hermano. Y también a Tomoyo.

\- Claro, claro. Pero crecer sin madre… ahora entiendo lo mal que vistes y te maquillas… pero a todos nos pasan desgracias. ¿verdad? Tu mala suerte no te da un trato especial… - el calor subió a mis orejas y tuve que contenerme para no abofetearla. Sus ojos azules miraron el escenario y vi esa risa malvada crecer en sus labios. Nada bueno iba a salir de esa boca venenosa. – Yue Reed esta muy guapo ¿verdad? Aunque ni siquiera puede soñar con acercarse a Xiao Lang. ¿Le has visto? El título de dios chino le va como anillo al dedo.

\- Ambos son atractivos y no está bien compararlos. – la risa de esa imbécil casi me perfora el tímpano.

\- Claro, porqué para eso son los concursos de popularidad. Para no comparar a nadie. Estúpida Kinotonta… eres tan ingenua. – El público estalló entonces y me giré a tiempo para contemplar la entrada triunfal del culpable de todas mis desgracias. Y debo admitir, que me quedé sin aliento al instante.

Shaoran llevaba un maravilloso traje en color azul celeste con detalles plateados. Era algo principesco, digno de una novela histórica. Y su rostro estaba cubierto por una preciosa máscara dorada adornada con preciosas joyas. Normalmente sería una estupidez taparle el rostro a alguien para un concurso de popularidad, pero no para él. El antifaz le quedaba perfecto y aumentaba su misterio. Y entonces supe qué personaje había inspirado el cosplay que Tomoyo había diseñado con tanto esmero.

\- El príncipe de la máscara…

\- Así es… le queda tan bien… Daidouji sabe lo que se hace. Todas las chicas que van al instituto están como locas por esa novela. Mira que, hasta tú, que te pasas el día en las nubes, sabes quién es… Y nadie como Xiao Lang para encarnar el papel. Casi parece hecho para él.

Y era cierto. Shaoran lucía como un príncipe encantado. Recordaba perfectamente la descripción de ese traje. Justo antes de que la protagonista de la novela saliera a bailar desafiando a la reina. Era una de mis partes preferidas. Sentí mis mejillas arder de nuevo, y esta vez no era por la rabia que sentía al estar con esa Hatsuperra idiota. Sino porqué me identificaba con esa bailarina… luchando contra un mundo que parecía demasiado lejano y superficial… observando a un príncipe que jamás podría fijarse en ella… ¿cómo podría hacerlo si sólo era una sirvienta?

\- Es tan absurdo que tú estés con él… - Sí…lo era. Esto no era un cuento de hadas donde la sirvienta consigue que el príncipe se enamore de ella. Era el instituto. Una jauría de hienas. Aquí los finales felices consistían en llegar a graduarte sin haber sufrido acoso escolar. Y al paso que iba, ya ni siquiera eso conseguiría. Así que tragué pesado y la desafíe con la mirada.

\- No te incumbe con quién esté o lo que haga.

\- Normalmente no me importaría una mierda con quién saliera alguien como tú. Joder, ni siquiera había reparado en ti hasta la fecha. Pero te has atrevido a cruzarte en mi camino. Eres una jodida mosca en mi sopa. Un moco pegado a mi zapato. Y no voy a permitírtelo por más tiempo. Sólo eres un juguete para él. Como una hamburguesa rápida y grasienta para alguien que siempre come solomillo. Curiosidad por ver como viven los del otro lado. He dejado que satisficiera sus inquietudes adolescentes contigo, pero ya estoy harta Kinotonta. – intenté no parecer afectada por sus hirientes palabras, pero el mentón me temblaba y sentía mis tripas arder. También podía notar como mis ojos empezaban a quemarme. – Voy a acabar contigo. No me importa lo que la señora Li quiera o los planes que tenga. Mi familia y la de los Li siempre han estado destinadas y una mocosa como tú no merece más de mi tiempo o de mi paciencia.

\- Eres una idiota engreída… - creí que se molestaría, pero mi comentario sólo la hizo reír.

\- ¿Sí? Tú sólo mira y aprende Kinotonta… es hora de ponerte en tu jodido lugar.

La chica que presentaba dijo entonces su apellido y su sonrisa retorcida fue sustituida al instante por un rostro angelical. Era tan odiosa… pasó a mi lado golpeando mi hombro y el rugido del público le dio la puta razón. Todos estallaron en vítores y corearon su nombre. Puede que estos días mi popularidad fuera en aumento, pero Hatsumomo seguía siendo la reina. Y yo… ¿sólo era el maldito juguete de Li? ¿la chica que todos esperaban que se cayera del pedestal que Li le había otorgado provisionalmente? ¿La tonta que lloraría por sus sueños pisoteados? Miré con el corazón en un puño como se posicionaba al lado de Shaoran y le sonreía. Me quedé allí de pie, sin oír los nombres de los siguientes participantes ni ver nada más que la imagen de ellos dos erguidos, vestidos con sus disfraces a medida, sonriendo con sus bocas perfectas y su figura etérea. La presentadora anunció el nombre de Shaoran y supe, que había ganado el concurso. Era de esperarse, ni siquiera lo dudé un instante… pero… ¿y la reina del concurso? No podía ser Hatsumomo la chica elegida… eso sería… sería…

\- Y la ganadora del concurso de popularidad de este año, con más del ochenta por ciento de los votos a su favor es… - no lo digas… no digas su nombre… no te atrevas… - ¡Hatsumomo!

Y entonces ella me miró, completamente satisfecha con el resultado y yo me quedé allí, observándola sin poder articular palabra. Sintiendo como el mundo me decía una y otra vez qué yo no era nada más que una niña tonta de un pueblucho del que nadie sabia su nombre. La vi acercarse a Li y cogerse de su brazo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y todo mi mundo dio un vuelco. Porqué no podía objetar nada. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a sentirme traicionada ya que todo era una estúpida farsa.

Shaoran no se alejó de ella, sabía que era porqué tenía que mantener su papel, pero… aún así… sentí mi corazón partirse. Sus ojos me miraron entonces y noté como se abrían tras la máscara. Ni siquiera había reparado en mí hasta entonces… Le dediqué una sonrisa triste y me giré sin querer seguir contemplándoles. Y es que eran la pareja perfecta. Ella tan alta y esbelta. Él tan apuesto y principesco. ¿Y yo que era? ¿Un hada de invierno? ¡Ja! Ni siquiera llegaba a gnomo de jardín como había insinuado esa maldita arpía de lengua putrefacta.

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla y me maldije por estúpida. No debía dejar que me afectaran sus necias palabras. No se merecía mi dolor o mi pena. Puede que fuera una don nadie, pero para mí los de su clase tampoco eran nada. Yo sólo… sólo quería volver a ser la Sakura feliz de antes. La niña despistada que estaba enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano y que jugaba al fútbol en los intermedios. Yo sólo quería volver a los tiempos en los que Li y su séquito de niños pijos eran invisibles para mí… yo sólo… sólo..

\- ¿Sakura? – me aparté las lágrimas a toda prisa y escondí el rostro intentando fingir calma. – vaya chica… pero mira que guapa estás…

\- Ho… Hola Hiraguisawa. ¿no estas en el evento?

\- Nunca me han gustado esas memeces… Pero ¿y tú? ¿No deberías estar animando a tu novio? – el pecho me dolió ante sus palabras y una lágrima traicionera cayó de nuevo. - ¡Sakura! Pero que…

\- Lo siento… no es nada… no es… nada… - los brazos de Hiraguisawa me envolvieron y me sentí una idiota frágil, porqué no pude evitar ponerme a llorar.

\- Eh… tranquila… - el mejor amigo de Li tiró de mí con fuerza y me llevó a un lado, lejos de cualquier posible curioso. Me alejé de él, incómoda y acepté el pañuelo de tela que me ofrecía. Una risa lagrimosa salió de mis labios.

\- ¿Un pañuelo de tela? ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy un caballero inglés. – me reí de nuevo y Hiraguisawa pareció relajarse un poco. - ¿Ha sido Hatsumomo? – Asentí mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y le oí suspirar.

\- Sakura… debes estar por encima de esto… si te tomas en serio a esa idiota solo le estarás dando la razón… - sabía que estaba en lo cierto. En serio, pero aún así… aún así… Me puse a llorar otra vez y me acunó de nuevo entre sus brazos. No era algo íntimo, sólo un gesto amable. No me puse nerviosa ni me sentí incómoda. Era como si fuera Touya el que estuviera consolándome. Y me pareció extraño ya que apenas conocía a ese playboy inglés.

\- Lo siento… no quería montarte este numerito…

\- Shhh… descuida… sé la presión que debes de sentir y me sabe mal no poder hacer más por ti. Me caes bien Sakura. – me reí suavemente y me atreví a alzar el rostro. Era guapo, ciertamente. Pero seguía sintiéndome igual de cómoda que antes. Y él parecía estar en las mismas.

\- Gracias… tú también pareces… majo.

\- Oh, porqué lo soy. – los dos nos reímos y me aparté lo justo para que sólo nuestras manos estuvieran en contacto.

\- En serio Hiraguisawa, gracias. Necesitaba llorar un rato…

\- Eriol.

\- ¿Cómo? – una de sus manos se soltó entonces para agarrarme la nariz.

\- Que me llames Eriol. A fin de cuentas, eres la preciada novia de alguien que me importa mucho. – aparté la mirada soltando un suspiro y Hiraguisawa me observó con cautela.

\- Tú más que nadie eres consciente de que todo eso del noviazgo no es más que una jodida farsa… Li jamás se fijaría en mí.

\- ¿A sí? A mí no me parece una farsa… ¿A ti sí? - levanté la vista alterada por sus palabras y él sólo me sonrío en respuesta. – Aunque tampoco pensaba que quisieras que Li se interesara por ti… ¿Qué ha sido de ese universitario tuyo? – sentí mis mejillas arder y a penas pude pronunciar palabra.

\- Yo no… Yukito es… yo…- Eriol cortó mi tartamudeo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios y me sonrío de nuevo.

\- Vamos, Shaoran te estará buscando.

\- Claro que no. No le importo tanto como para… – Salimos del rincón en el que nos habíamos escondido aún cogidos de la mano y ambos nos quedamos de piedra al ver justamente al susodicho parado enfrente. Aún llevaba el disfraz y la máscara, pero para ambos fue obvia su sorpresa. Hatsumomo y Tomoyo estaban detrás de él y pude ver cómo la sonrisa traicionera de esa malnacida se ensanchaba. Pero fue la voz temblorosa de Li la que me sacó de mi estupefacción.

\- ¿E… Eriol?

.

**Continuará…**

.

**Notas de la autora: Por todos los dioses. ¡Al fin! Creo que me ha costado sangre y sudor sacar a flote este capítulo. Antes me sentaba a escribir cuando me sentía inspirada. Ahora lo hago cuando encuentro un ratito libre. Y no es lo mismo… casi tengo que arrancarme las palabras y todo me parece mal… pero aquí está el capítulo. Gracias a todas por su paciencia y espero que no les decepcione. **

**Me gustaría agradecer a CherryLeeUp (amatista para mí, jajajaja) por dejarme usar su personaje para el disfraz de nuestro lobo. Creí que era perfecto para la ocasión. Espero que le haga un poco de justicia a su maravillosa creación y le mando un beso enorme desde aquí. Si no han leído su fic, ya tardan. Es una maravilla. **

**Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo esta humilde historia y espero que tengan paciencia conmigo. Les adoro. **

**Me disculpo por no contestar a sus reviews tanto como me gustaría, pero doy prioridad a escribir por el momento. Aún así, los leo devotamente y me hacen super feliz. Me animan a seguir y a veces me obligan a encontrar momentos porqué me hacen sentir culpable por tenerlas esperando… jajajajaja. **

**En fin, un beso super grande y les deseo lo mejor. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas de la autora: Lo sé… lo sé… estoy loca. No público en siglos, y ahora me da por publicar dos capítulos seguidos. ¿Qué quieren que les diga? He estado de baja unos días por un catarro descomunal lo que me ha dado el factor "tiempo"… y las musas han bajado a visitarme y… ya saben, no puedo contenerme. Una vez lo tengo escrito, tengo que subirlo. Jajajaja. Además, se han portado tan bien conmigo y me han dejado tantos comentarios hermosos, que me he dicho… ¡Qué demonios! Así que, aquí les dejo este capítulo. Meloso, meloso… jajajajaja. Arigatooo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Gracias por sus más de 500 comentarios, soy la persona más afortunada de la tierra por contar con su valioso apoyo. **

.

**Mi fan número 246**

.

Capítulo dieciocho

.

_Tres mil millones de latidos_

.

Miré en dirección a la multitud con cara hastiada. Por fin habían salido publicados los resultados de los exámenes trimestrales, y todos los alumnos habían corrido en manada a ver sus calificaciones. Sentía tanta curiosidad como cualquiera, pero por el momento, prefería quedarme a unos cuantos metros de todos esos idiotas bulliciosos. Observé sus reacciones por unos minutos, apoyado en la pared de una esquina. Chicas llorando, tipos estrujándose el cabello, niñatas chillando y abrazándose emocionadas… menudo grupo de memos… ¿no sabían tomarse las cosas con calma? Sólo eran los resultados trimestrales. Su vida no cambiaría por eso. Iba a girarme e ignorarles, cuando algo llamó mi atención y no pude evitar sonreír.

Sakura había llegado corriendo y estaba detrás de un grupo de gigantes intentando ver su nombre en la pared. Se ponía de puntillas, bufaba irritada y daba saltitos. Pero nadie se apartaba. Ser tan bajita la hacía adorable, pero también tenía sus desventajas. Me incorporé con toda la intención de ir en su ayuda, cuando mi vena traviesa ganó la partida. ¿Por qué no darle rienda suelta y ver cómo se las apañaba ella sola? Sería todo un espectáculo y podría reírme a su costa un buen rato. Así que me apoyé de nuevo en la pared y decidí observarla sólo un poco más. Ojalá hubiera tenido a mano una coca cola y un gran bol con palomitas saladas.

\- Eres malo – ni siquiera la miré. El perfume de Mei era inconfundible, así como su voz gritona.

\- ¿A sí?

\- ¿No la ves? Toda apurada intentando abrirse paso… Y tú aquí, mirándola con cara de bobo enamorado y sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Y qué podría hacer yo?

Mei iba a responderme alguna estupidez absurda, cuando los dos nos quedamos con la boca abierta por el asombro. El capitán del equipo de baloncesto había salido de la nada y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, levantó a Sakura en brazos. Esta se sorprendió e intentó zafarse al instante, pero en cuanto vio al chico, se dejó ayudar y empezó a buscar su nombre desde las alturas. Noté como mis puños se cerraban de pura rabia.

\- Pues… ¿algo como eso? Por cierto… ¿Qué hace Sak intimando con ese tipo? ¿No le rompió la nariz hace unas semanas? – no iba a quedarme para contestarle. Mi instinto salvaje me sacó de allí a toda prisa y pronto me vi al lado de ese par de descarados con cara de querer asesinar a alguien (y todos sabemos a qué "alguien" me refiero)

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces cogiendo en brazos a las novias de otros? – Ambos se giraron para verme, sorprendidos y me crucé de brazos al ver que ninguno movía ni un músculo. – Que la sueltes. ¡Ahora! – Y lo hizo. Así que cogí la mano de Sakura y tiré de ella en mi dirección hasta que la sentí aferrada a mi pecho. - ¿Qué cojones pretendes? – esa torre que nuestro equipo de baloncesto tenía por capitán me miró con los ojos abiertos y levantó las manos en señal de inocencia (un gesto nada creíble, me gustaría añadir)

\- Eh, tío… relájate ¿vale? Sólo quería ayudar a Kinomoto. Ser una enana tiene sus desventajas.

\- ¿Enana? Pero como te atreves a llamarla… - las manos de Sakura en mi cintura me pararon justo a tiempo, o juro por dios que el que le partía la nariz esta vez era yo.

\- Eh, eh… Xiao… cariño… no seas así… Iwara sólo está de broma. Es sólo un apodo sin mala intención. No pretende nada conmigo. ¿A que no Shen? - ¿Shen? ¿Esa mocosa tonta le había llamado por su nombre de pila como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo? ¿Dónde había quedado ese odio que hizo que le partiera la cara?

\- Claro hombre, Sakura y yo solo nos estamos haciendo amigos. Ya me largo y os dejo con lo vuestro. – noté que el calor me subía del estomago a las orejas y me contuve a duras penas.

\- Gracias. Nos vemos otro rato. - ¿Por qué le hablaba Sakura con esa voz tan dulce?

\- Claro, Sakura. Por cierto. ¿Has aprobado?

\- Aún no lo sé… no me ha dado tiempo de verlo bien.

\- Espera, que miraré por ti – mi puño se estrelló solo contra su pecho y lo aparté con un gran impulso que casi lo hace trastabillar.

\- Ya me tiene a mí para eso. Lárgate de una vez, "Shen". – el tipejo me retó con la mirada durante unos segundos, pero pronto se arrepintió y me dedicó una sonrisa de lo más falsa e hipócrita.

\- Claro Li… faltaría más. Nos vemos enana… digo, Kinomoto.

\- A… adiós… - le seguí con una mirada desafiante hasta que dobló la esquina y por fin pude relajarme un poco. Sakura me golpeó el hombro con fuerza para replicarme algo, pero no quise dejar que abriera esa bocaza traicionera. En vez de eso, me alejé de ella y miré los resultados. Las chicas se apartaron al verme y les sonreí coqueto.

\- ¿Así que tú puedes coquetear con todas y yo no puedo hablar con Iwara? Muy justo Li… – bajé el rostro y miré con atención ese par de esmeraldas que últimamente me traían de cabeza. El puchero en sus labios era precioso y se había recogido el flequillo con una horquilla, despejando así su frente.

\- La palabra clave es "todas" Sakura… yo no trato a ninguna de un modo especial. Sólo a ti. Cumplo con mi papel de príncipe ¿recuerdas? Pero desde hace unos días, tengo la sensación de que con el único tipo que finges tú, es conmigo. – vi como sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa y me di cuenta de que había hablado de más. Como siempre. Así que busqué su nombre en la tabla para desviar su atención. Lo último que quería era tener que dar explicaciones de mis celos adolescentes – número cincuenta y seis.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Has quedado entre los cien primeros? ¡Fantástico Xiao! – rodé los ojos. ¿Por qué era tan tonta a veces? ¿Tan insignificante era para ella que ni siquiera sabía que era uno de los alumnos mejor clasificados? Mi familia me mataría si bajaba del tercer lugar. La levanté, tal y como había echo ese gorila estúpido segundos atrás y le enseñé mi nombre en la tabla con voz resignada. – Yo soy el segundo, como siempre. Tú eres la cincuenta y seis, niña tonta. – la solté con reticencia, pues tenerla en mis brazos era jodidamente placentero e iba a girarme para irme, cuando sus manos tiraron de mi espalda desequilibrándome. Sakura se había puesto a brincar encima de mí como una niña histérica y gritaba de emoción al puro estilo "Meiling Li". Eso me habría sacado de quicio en el caso de mi prima, pero no pude evitar ponerme rojo cual tomate con ella.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Es en serio?! ¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – me abrazó con fuerza, agarrándose a mi cuello y casi nos vamos al piso. Todos nos miraban. Se reían y nos señalaban. Pero me importaba una mierda. Tenía a Sakura entre mis brazos por voluntad propia y eso, no pasaba a menudo… Así que rodeé su cintura y la apreté contra mí, sin importarme un pimiento lo que pudieran decir esos idiotas, ni que me hubiera estado riendo de ellos tan solo unos minutos atrás precisamente por sus actitudes histéricas.

\- Yo no he hecho nada… es cosa tuya. Te has esforzado mucho. Bien por ti… – Sakura se separó a la velocidad de la luz y gruñí, decepcionado. Si que había durado poco su momento de locura transitoria…

\- ¡Claro que no! Nunca había estado entre las cien primeras. ¡Es por ti! Eres un profesor excelente. De verdad. ¡Ya verás la cara de idiota que se le queda a Touya en cuanto se lo diga! ¡Oh, por dios! Me muero de ganas… – se la veía tan feliz… Su rostro resplandecía luz y el rubor de sus mejillas la hacía ver aún más inocente. Y yo quería besarla a toda costa. Intenté frenar mis impulsos, pero la imagen de ese gorila alzándola en sus brazos se me pasó de nuevo por la cabeza, haciendo que la poca cordura que me quedaba se fuera al caño. (lo cual últimamente pasaba más a menudo de lo que me gustaría admitir) Así que me agaché a su altura y acaricié su mejilla en un gesto suave.

\- De nada, mi flor – y la besé. Duró unos segundos y ni siquiera profundicé el gesto. Sólo un leve toque de labios. Y ella no se apartó. Claro, si estábamos rodeados por medio instituto. Por lo que a Sakura se refiere, este era un beso "fingido" de caras a nuestro público fiel. Aún así, cuando me separé y vi su rostro como un semáforo, sólo pude sonreír. – Considéralo una venganza por permitir que ese imbécil te levantara. Por insinuar que votarías por Yue en vez de por mí, y por dejar que fuera Eriol el que te diera consuelo el día del festival en vez de un servidor.

\- Yo… eh… - me giré totalmente satisfecho y alcé la mano a modo de despedida mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al aula. Pero su voz me paró en mi sitio de nuevo.

\- ¡Espera Xiao Lang! – sentí sus pasos en mi dirección y me giré para mirarla. Aún no me acostumbraba a que me llamara por mi nombre chino, así que me puse nervioso. Además, ella estaba tan adorable… sonrojada y sin poder mirarme a los ojos. Joder… estaba tan estúpidamente pillado por esa niña tonta… si mi madre supiera lo rápido que me latía el corazón ahora… cuanto se decepcionaría…

\- ¿Mmmm? - ni siquiera sabía articular palabra, cretino de mí.

\- Yo… eh… ¿haces algo este domingo? – parpadeé, confuso e hice memoria.

\- Creo que no… ¿por? – Sakura agachó la cabeza, aún más roja si eso era posible y jugó con sus dedos, como siempre hacía cuando estaba tensa o nerviosa. ¿Existía ser más adorable en el mundo?

\- Esto… quiero… quiero agradecerte de algún modo las clases y he pensado… que bueno…

\- ¿Vas a decirlo algún día o voy buscándome una silla para esperar sentado? – la oí gruñir con frustración y no pude evitar reírme. – No… no puede ser cierto… ¿Acaso, Sakura Kinomoto quiere invitarme a salir?

\- Pues… sí. – ambos dimos un salto sobre nosotros mismos. Yo sorprendido, y ella arrepentida. - Es decir, como agradecimiento. No estoy insinuándome ni nada, yo… sólo… - rodé los ojos sin saber cómo responder a eso. Esa chica era aún más torpe que yo.

\- ¿Quieres quedar conmigo en serio o sólo te ves obligada a ello? No necesito falsa gratitud, Sak. Si prefieres…

\- ¡Sí que quiero! – ambos nos quedamos callados, mirando el suelo como dos estúpidos. Pero joder, me sentía tan feliz. Era la primera vez que Sakura iniciaba un acercamiento. Y no iba a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad. Antes muerto.

\- En ese caso… vale…

\- ¡Bien! – dio un salto infantil mientras giraba contenta y quise besarla otra vez. Pero no quería espantarla ahora que al fin ponía de su parte. – Entonces quedamos en mi casa a las cuatro de la tarde. Por la mañana tengo turno en el café, pero creo que me dará tiempo…

\- ¿Tiempo? – negó con la cabeza y me miró aún con el rostro arrebolado.

\- Es una sorpresa, tú solo… ven ¿vale?

\- Claro.

\- ¡Perfecto! – salió disparada pasillo arriba sin siquiera despedirse y no pude evitar quedarme como un bobo, observándola. Vi entonces como se paraba en el último momento y volvía corriendo. ¿Qué le pasaría ahora?

\- Esto… se me olvidaba… ven a pie. Deja la moto en tu casa. ¿vale?

\- Ok…

\- Bien. Entonces… vale… yo… me voy.

\- Creí que ya te habías ido.

\- Esto, sí. Ya me voy. A… adiós. – Sakura arrancó a correr de nuevo, esquivando alumnos y profesores y me sorprendí a mi mismo partiéndome de la risa. Todos me miraron como si estuviera loco, pero no me importó. Me sentía estúpidamente feliz.

\- Vaya, vaya… parece que la cereza y el lobo congenian al fin – rodé los ojos y maldije al mundo por poner de testigo a ese idiota de Eriol en mis momentos más embarazosos. - ¿Una cita de domingo? ¿Los dos solos?

\- Cállate. – me giré y caminé de vuelta a mi salón, pero obviamente ese inglés entrometido no iba a darme espacio para disfrutar de mi momento de júbilo.

\- Deduzco que sigues molesto conmigo por lo del festival… Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en Sakura de ese modo. Solo estaba allí cuando necesitaba un hombro donde llorar. Nada más.

Sólo gruñí en respuesta. No estaba molesto. Es decir, ya no. Confiaba en Eriol para mi total asombro. Él no era el problema, sino ella. Y es que durante semanas me había dicho a mí mismo que el rechazo abierto de Sakura no era sólo cosa mía. Había demostrado desagrado por todo el género masculino hasta la fecha. (a excepción de ese yogur universitario amigo de su hermano… y puede que, del memo de Jack Escarcha, pero eran casos aparte) Por lo que yo sabía, no le gustaba que la tocaran ni que se le acercaran demasiado. Sólo había que ver la reacción exagerada que tuvo con Kaito en el gimnasio. Eso me calmaba un poco cuando me sentía rechazado por ella. Pero últimamente… algo había cambiado. Se había vuelto más… accesible y confiada conmigo. Y eso me hizo muy feliz, hasta que me di cuenta, de que también se había abierto a… más personas. Otros tíos, para ser más concretos.

Dejen que haga memoria… Se puso a gritar como una fan enloquecida cuando vio a Yue con su disfraz de ángel (eso me mantiene despierto aún en las noches) permitió que Eriol la consolara cuando Hatsumomo la hirió con sus memeces y ahora la veía dejándose levantar en brazos por el maldito capitán de baloncesto. Y me gustaría pensar que estaba cumpliendo con su papel y fingiendo sentirse cómoda, pero Sakura no era tan buena mentirosa. Ni en mil años. Y si lo era… ¿dónde me dejaba eso a mí? Estaba claro que los abrazos, los besos en la mejilla y el ir cogidos de la mano era sólo una actuación de caras a la galería. O lo era al menos para Sak. Yo disfrutaba cada instante. Pero… ¿con ellos también actuaba? No lo parecía… era más… espontáneo… más… fácil. ¿Por qué ellos podían tocarla y yo no?

\- ¿Qué te está jodiendo la cabeza ahora?

\- Nada.

\- Te tiene cogido por los huevos ¿eh? Te dije que te quemarías… - no le miré siquiera y entré al aula, seguido por su estela. Recé para que todo se quedara en ese punto, pero para mi desgracia, Eriol se sentó en mi mesa con todo el descaro del mundo. - ¿En verdad crees que no tienes opciones con nuestra pequeña flor? Por qué yo no la veo indiferente para nada… creo que si sigues en esta línea y…

\- Eriol, déjalo. En serio.

\- ¿Te da miedo crearte expectativas? No es propio de ti…

\- Nada de lo que hago últimamente es propio de mí. – Eriol se quedó callado unos instantes, analizándome. Y finalmente pareció darse por vencido. Así que cambié de tema. - ¿Has leído los archivos?

\- Sí. Y pienso lo mismo que tú… ambas empresas podían ser salvadas con una inyección económica más que razonable. Tus padres han rescatado otras sucursales, aportando mucho más capital y con mayor riesgo. Hay gato encerrado en todo esto. Algo que compensa la mala prensa y los más de dos mil despidos… pero no sé qué puede ser… Además, el que estudia económicas eres tú, no yo. Yo me considero más bien un alma libre…

Me recargué en la silla, soltando un bufido. Desde que mi madre me confesó sus motivos ocultos para invitar a Sakura a la gala, no podía dejar de pensar en las dos sucursales japonesas que habían liquidado. No era el modus operandi de mis padres. Preferían rescatar sus empresas antes que generar mala prensa. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Por eso le pedí a Eriol que consiguiera los libros anuales de ambas. Yo era menor de edad y no trabajaba en ninguna asesoría, así que no podía ir al registro y solicitar sus números tan campante. Y tampoco podía acudir a mis padres, ni a ninguno de sus socios para ello. Pero el padre de Eriol era poderoso en Inglaterra y tenía contactos en japón. No tardó ni veinticuatro horas en disponer de la información pública y de algunos archivos algo más… internos. No pude evitar preocuparme. Sabía que había corrido un riesgo al implicar a alguien de fuera, pero valía la pena.

\- ¿Te ha preguntado tu padre el motivo por el que le pedías este favor?

\- Claro. Le he dicho que es para un trabajo. No se lo ha creído, pero es un tipo discreto. Tranquilo. Confía en mí. – sentí una molestia en la boca del estómago y mi pasado amenazó con resurgir, pero me dije a mi mismo que no merecía la pena hurgar más en viejas heridas. No podía vivir mi vida reconcomiéndome por lo que ya estaba hecho. Eriol jamás había demostrado "esas" intenciones. Ni por asomo. Y ya no era un crío ingenuo. Aun así, me sorprendía su actitud.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme nada sobre porque estoy indagando en el tema? – Eriol me miró fijamente y ambos nos quedamos callados por unos segundos más.

\- ¿Debería?

\- No lo sé… ¿no sientes curiosidad?

\- No. Tus asuntos son sólo tuyos. A menos que necesites mi ayuda o que vea que te afectan de algún modo… no me meteré. ¿Te parece mal? – sonreí de lado y el nudo desapareció.

\- No… al contrario. Te lo agradezco.

\- Pero volviendo a Sakura…

\- Maldita sea. ¿No podrías aplicar tu discreción empresarial a todos mis asuntos?

\- Claro que no. Tú vida amorosa sí que es de mí total interés.

\- No tengo vida amorosa Eriol… ese es el puto problema. – vi como sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos y me mordí la lengua, por bocazas.

\- Vaaaaaya… al fin quieres echar un polvo ¿eh?… ¡Bravo por ti amigo! – sentí mis orejas arder y aparté la vista, azorado.

\- Capullo.

\- Te recomiendo los condones sensitivos. Te permiten…

\- ¡Que te calles mamón!

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Miré la puerta de su casa como si jamás hubiera estado allí de pie. La semana había sido la más larga de mi vida. Las vacaciones de invierno habían empezado y el instituto permanecía cerrado. Así que sólo había visto a Sakura en el gimnasio de Yuko. Eso me dejaba con mucho tiempo libre para pensar en nuestra "cita" y de forma inconsciente, me había creado demasiadas expectativas con todo eso. Así que ahora me sentía muy nervioso. Demasiado. Además, la había notado muy distante durante toda la semana. Cuando intentaba conversar con ella en la piscina me rehuía con una excusa tonta o evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Y eso me tenía preocupado. Nunca lo había echo hasta la fecha. Le habría preguntado al idiota de Eriol si eso era buena señal o no. Pero el muy imbécil no hacía más que soltarme estupideces sexuales sin ton ni son. Era un degenerado. Y yo no necesitaba más pensamientos confusos en mi cabeza.

Cogí aire y al fin me atreví a tocar el timbre. Una vez más, el tiempo pareció transcurrir sumamente despacio y empezaba a pensar que me había equivocado de día o de hora. Por suerte para mí, Fujitaka Kinomoto abrió la puerta con una sonrisa afable.

\- Buenas tardes joven Li. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- ¡Señor Kinomoto! Bue… buenas tardes. No sabia que estaría en casa…

\- Es domingo. Supongo que es lo normal ¿no? – me maldije por imbécil. Pues claro que lo era. Que mis padres se pasaran el día en la jodida oficina no significaba que fuera lo habitual.

\- Yo… eh. Claro. Perdone. – me quedé mirando el suelo sin saber que hacer o que decir. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan estúpido?

\- Pasa, por favor. Sakura no tardará en llegar. – Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

\- No… ¿no está en casa?

\- Está en casa de Rika, con las chicas. Ser puntual no es su fuerte. Pero me dejó una tarea, así que supongo que será mejor así. – levanté una ceja, completamente perdido ante la situación.

\- ¿No tenía turno en la cafetería?

\- En la mañana, sí. Pero apuntó en el tablón que luego se pasaría por casa de Rika para que la ayudaran. - ¿Ayudarla? ¿En qué? - ¿me acompañas?

\- Yo… eh… claro…

Seguí al padre de Sakura hasta el piso de arriba y entré en lo que parecía ser su habitación. Observé el lugar en silencio. Una cama de metro cincuenta en tonos azules. Dos mesitas de noche con sus lámparas a juego y un armario. También había una foto preciosa de la madre de Sakura, un espejo y por lo que yo podía observar, nada más. Se notaba que el señor Kinomoto pasaba muy poco tiempo allí.

\- Espero que no te moleste que te asista yo. Obviamente Sakura no es la persona indicada para estas cosas…

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Para ayudarte con la ropa. Los kimonos no son mi especialidad, pero espero que entre los dos nos las arreglemos. ¿Nos cambiamos? – miré con profundo asombro como el señor Kinomoto sacaba una caja del armario y me mostraba un precioso kimono en color verde oliva.

\- Es… ¿es para mí?

\- Claro. Sakura se ha pasado la semana con esto. Es el primero que hace, pero creo que no le ha quedado mal. Tomoyo la ha ayudado con el diseño, pero lo ha cosido todo a mano ella sola. – sentí mi corazón acelerándose a velocidades inhumanas y no pude evitar alargar mi mano para tocar la tela. Era un kimono sencillo, con detalles de hojas en diferentes tonos de verde y algún brillo dorado en puños y cuello.

\- Yo no… no lo sabía…

\- Bueno, era una sorpresa. ¿Te agrada?

\- Es… precioso. Jamás he llevado kimono…

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Vamos, apresurémonos. O llegará Sakura y no estaremos listos.

Ni siquiera me dio vergüenza desvestirme frente al señor Kinomoto. Mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en lo precioso del detalle. Sakura no tenía porqué hacer nada por mí. Ni siquiera esperaba que me diera las gracias. Joder, había sido maravilloso pasar tiempo con ella, aunque fuera estudiando. Y ahora hacía algo como esto. No dejaba de sorprenderme.

\- Te queda como un guante. Suerte que Tomoyo tenía tus medidas del festival. Ahí tienes un espejo. – caminé en silencio y me miré con vergüenza.

\- Es perfecto… - me quedé como una estatua, mirando mi reflejo y tocando con mis dedos la suave tela. Hasta que la voz de Sakura gritando desde la escalera me hizo brincar.

\- ¡He llegado!

\- Vaya… aquí la tenemos ¿Bajamos?

\- Cla… claro.

Me miré una última vez y seguí al señor Kinomoto escaleras abajo. Me sentía muy confuso y casi perdido. No era la primera vez que alguien me regalaba algo, claro. Galletas, bombones, carteras e incluso alguna polera, pero… jamás alguien había tenido un detalle así. Nunca.

\- ¡Pero que lindo! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Te queda perfecto! ¡Que alegría! - miré abajo y en cuanto el señor Kinomoto se apartó a un lado, me quedé sin aliento. - ¿Te… te ha gustado? No soy muy buena cosiendo, pero le he puesto muchas ganas… – Joder si me había gustado, pero… ahora había algo que me gustaba aún más.

\- Lle… tu también llevas uno…

\- Pues sí. Me lo ha diseñado Tomy y me han ayudado a vestirme las chicas. No me queda tan bien como a ellas esto de llevar ropa tradicional, pero… ¿me veo muy rara?

\- Estas increíblemente hermosa… - vi cómo se ruborizaba y tosí, incómodo. Pero es que… en verdad lo estaba. La tela que había elegido Daidouji para la prenda era totalmente blanca y la decoraban preciosos pétalos de cerezo que recorrían con gracia todo el kimono. Era como si fueran acunados por el viento y se arremolinaran alrededor de su cintura, brazos y piernas. También había algo distinto en el obi que llevaba atado. Seguro que por culpa de esa loca de Tomoyo. La tela estrechaba su cintura (ya de por sí muy diminuta) y se cruzaba en la espalda en un hermoso lazo, dejando caer una cinta vaporosa hasta casi tocar el suelo y causando un efecto similar al de una cascada rosada. Todo un regalo para la vista. Y luego estaba su tocado. Llevaba el cabello recogido con flores de Sakura y algunos mechones le acariciaban el rostro como en un sueño de verano. Simplemente hermosa… Bajé un par de escalones totalmente embobado, y me di cuenta de que también estaba maquillada. De forma muy fresca y sutil. Realzando sus ojos y ese rubor natural que le nacía en las mejillas. – Adorable…

\- Gra… gracias. Tú también te ves bien… aunque no debería ser yo la que te lo dijera…

\- Gracias.

\- Un placer.

\- No, de verdad. Gracias. Jamás nadie había… bueno… nadie me había hecho un regalo así… - Sakura abrió los ojos a la vez que se ruborizaba de la cabeza a los pies y tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que no estábamos solos.

\- Yo… Tomoyo me ha ayudado, no te creas…

\- Es prefecto. De verdad. – nos quedamos callados, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro hasta que la voz de Fujitaka nos devolvió al piso.

\- Bueno, apúrense. Los fuegos artificiales no son hasta las siete, pero hay mucho por ver. Además, si llega Touya te atará a la silla y adiós festival.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Corre Xiao Lang! O mi hermano es capaz de seguirnos y arruinarnos la tarde. – vi como Sakura le daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre y sentí envidia. Eran una familia muy unida, y sólo había que ver los ojos del señor Kinomoto para leer el profundo amor que sentía por su hija.

\- Espero que se lo pasen bien. Aquí tienen sus abrigos tradicionales. – Sakura se puso sobre los hombros una pequeña torera de pelo blanco y su padre me entrego una chaqueta que complementaba perfectamente con el Kimono.- Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña, joven Li.

\- Oh, yo… no hago nada especial.

\- Claro que sí. Jamás había visto a Sakura esforzarse tanto en los estudios, ni pasarse noches en vela para hacer un regalo a alguien. Es obvio lo que siente por ti. Y me alegro mucho por ambos. – Quise que la tierra me tragara en ese mismo instante, porque joder… me sentía terriblemente descolocado.

\- Pa… papá… no digas esas cosas…

\- No, es cierto. Me tenías muy preocupado estos días, pero… me alegra ver que no ha sido nada y que ambos han salido adelante, juntos. Ya sabes que tu madre tuvo muchos problemas cuando empezó a salir conmigo… su familia siempre me rechazó por ser mayor que ella y…. al ser el joven Li hijo de una familia tan poderosa… me asusté. No quería que pasaras tú también por eso. Gracias a los dioses, no ha sido así. Y me alegra verte feliz. – y la culpa estalló en mi pecho. Y pude notar a la legua, que también ella se sentía tremendamente desdichada por estar engañando a su familia. Pero… ¿cómo contar la verdad ahora?

\- Sakura… será mejor ir tirando…

\- Cla… claro…

\- Vayan con cuidado. Te he puesto unas tiritas en el bolso, por si luego te duelen los pies.

\- Gracias papá.

El señor Kinomoto nos despidió con una sonrisa afable en la entrada y ambos caminamos varios minutos en silencio. Toda la magia del momento se había esfumado por las palabras de su padre y no sabía como volver al instante en el que me sentía tremendamente feliz. Así que suspiré y me atreví a tomar su mano. La sentí brincar, pero no intentó soltarse.

\- Lo lamento… esto se ha vuelto una autentica locura… quiero que sepas que yo jamás…

\- Basta Xiao. No puedo soportar más disculpas… de verdad. Dijimos que lo dejaríamos atrás y que intentaríamos ser amigos ¿no? No podemos estar siempre pensando en lo que hicimos mal. ¿vale?

\- Pero…

\- ¿Te gusta el algodón de azúcar? Por qué a mi me encanta. Sobretodo el que hacen en el templo Tsukimine. Ya verás, hay un montón de paradas con bolitas de pulpo, yakitori, takoyaki… se me hace la boca agua sólo de pensarlo. Tendré que traerle algo a Kero…

\- ¿A tú gato?

\- Sí. O lo tendré maullando toda la noche de pura agonía. No sé como lo hace, pero sabe cuando voy a comer fuera y se cobra venganza si no le traigo nada.

\- ¿Es que no come latas de atún como un felino normal?

\- Te reto a intentarlo. Ese glotón no tocaría un plato de comida para gato ni muerto. – me atreví a reír, y Sakura me siguió, mucho más relajada.

\- Eres tan… diferente.

\- ¿Yo? – asentí en silencio, sin soltar su mano ni por un instante. Se sentía demasiado bien tenerla así. Sólo los dos, paseando y sin miradas curiosas. Sin fingir – Y eso es… ¿malo?

\- Para nada… me encanta eso de ti… - la vi agachar la cabeza y desvié mi atención al cielo. Las nubes habían empezado a ocuparlo y por un momento, tuve miedo del clima. No quería que se pusiera a llover y tuviéramos que volver a casa. Hoy no.

\- Tranquilo. He mirado la previsión del tiempo. No lloverá hasta pasada la media noche.

\- Bien. No quiero perderme nada.

\- Hoy estás muy… amable. ¿En verdad te ha gustado el Kimono? Tomoyo pensó que era mejor hacerlo en tonos negros y dorados, ya sabes, por el color de tus ojos. Pero… pensé que tu color favorito sería una mejor idea…

\- ¿Sabes cual es mi color favorito?

\- He leído tu biografía. – solté una risa alegre y agarré su nariz con confianza.

\- Pues nadie lo diría. Mira que pensar que podía haber quedado en el puesto cincuenta y seis… una mente prodigiosa cómo la mía…

\- Oh, cállate. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Sólo que jamás imaginé que pudiera quedar entre las cien primeras. Es un sueño…

\- Qué simple eres. – noté su ademán por pegarme y la esquivé fácilmente, disfrutando del mohín que se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Oye, que para mí es importante. Gracias a eso puedo seguir trabajando en el gimnasio y seguir saliendo contigo. – me paré en mi sitió. ¿Había oído bien?

\- ¿Sa… saliendo? – Sakura se ruborizó y apartó la vista, pero mi corazón era el peor parado en todo esto.

\- Cla… claro. Touya me amenazó durante días. ¡O sacas buenas notas o juro por dios que te alejo de ese mocoso chino y de todos tus amigos! ¡Ese niñato sólo va a traerte problemas Sakura! ¡Te voy a tener encerrada hasta la universidad cómo bajes la media un solo decimal! ¡Es tan insoportable…!

\- Ah… tenías miedo de que te atara en corto y no te dejara salir de casa… por un momento creí… - vi como se le alzaba una ceja a modo de pregunta y negué con la cabeza. – Nada, es que a veces malinterpreto tus palabras.

\- ¿Y qué habías entendido? – quise contestarle que me había emocionado pensando que en verdad quería ser mi novia y salir conmigo, pero obviamente esa no era una buena idea. Me echaría de allí a patadas. Puede que hasta me quitara el Kimono y me dejara desnudo en pleno invierno.

\- No importa. ¿Y dónde esta ese templo con comida deliciosa para gato?

\- Imbécil…

Caminamos durante un buen rato, aunque para mí no fue suficiente. Hablando del instituto, de las clases y de los idiotas de nuestros compañeros. También nos contamos algunos detalles de nuestros gustos y compartimos series y películas que habíamos visto el último mes. Sakura se sorprendió al comprobar que nuestros gustos cinematográficos no eran tan distintos y me sentí tentado a invitarla al cine. Pero luego pensé que era abusar de mi buena suerte. Puede que otro día… cuando mi cerebro volviera a recibir el oxígeno de forma correcta. Era una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que Sakura y yo no discutíamos y eso era como ver una estrella fugaz. Y no haría nada que pudiera estropearlo.

\- ¡Aquí está! El templo Tsukimine. – nos paramos frente a un Torii muy discreto. Había visto fotos de algunos, pero nunca ninguno tan pequeño. El rojo se había desteñido con el paso de los años y nadie se había molestado en restaurarlo. Así que me sorprendí gratamente cuando Sakura tiró de mí y me encontré frente a un montón de paradas a lo largo de un inmenso camino de piedra.

\- Vaya… este sitio es enorme…

\- ¡Lo sé! Kaho está al cargo del lugar y le dedica todo su tiempo y esfuerzo.

\- ¿Kaho?

\- Oh, fue mi niñera de pequeña. Antes y después del accidente de mis padres. – la voz se le quebró por un momento, pero se recuperó a la velocidad de la luz. - ¡Ya te la presentaré! Es una mujer preciosa y muy dulce. Siempre tiene una sonrisa para mí. Aunque siempre he pensado que mi hermano Touya es su preferido…

\- ¿Celosa? – me reí con su reacción infantil y ella se puso nerviosa.

\- Cla… claro que no.

\- Lo que tu digas… Bueno. ¿Y que plato vamos a probar primero? Yo invito.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Hoy pago yo. Como recompensa por los exámenes.

\- Sak… ya has hecho mucho más de lo que debías. No es necesario que…

\- Insisto. Además… antes de la gala, Tomoyo y yo usamos tu tarjeta para algo más que ir de compras y… me siento culpable. – me crucé de brazos fingiendo estar ofendido.

\- Oh, ¿te refieres a unas entradas de cine, palomitas y una cena en un Fast Food del centro?

\- ¡Lo sabias!

\- Contabilizo todos mis gastos, Sakura. A fin de cuentas, ahora que estoy en Tomoeda tengo que mantenerme con mi sueldo y una paga mínima de mis padres.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Yo creí… ¿tú me compraste el vestido con tu dinero?

\- Claro.

\- Pensé… pensé…

\- ¿Qué lo pagaban mis acaudalados padres? – asintió con vehemencia y sonreí.

\- Lógico. Pero no. Ya te conté que hice algunos "tratos" con ellos para poder gozar de esta libertad durante unos años. No puedo pedirles más de lo que recibo. Así que controlo mis caprichos.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Te pagaré el cine y lo demás! – me reí mientras ambos caminábamos entre todo el tumulto de visitantes y volví a cogerla de la mano.

\- No seas tonta. Estamos hablando de una hamburguesa y cuatro palomitas. Ni que hubieras ido a un restaurante de lujo.

\- Pero… - apreté su mano notando que empezaba a estar fría y le sonreí.

\- Insisto. – el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas me dejó indefenso, así que me dispuse a centrarme en otra cosa, o no respondía de mis instintos. – Me apetece algo de chocolate…

El tempo se llenó de gente, hasta el punto de que a penas sí podíamos caminar a paso normal. Pero eso sólo me sirvió de excusa para mantenerla cerca y cogida de mi mano. (menudo tormento ¿eh? De repente los sitios abarrotados ya no me parecían tan mala cosa) Y el reloj volvió a demostrar que era un objeto cruel, pues para cuando quise darme cuenta eran más de las seis de la tarde. Pronto los fuegos artificiales empezarían y yo tendría que irme a casa… sin ella. Y no quería.

\- ¿Vamos a buscar un sitio para ver los fuegos? – Sakura me sonrío traviesa y sentí vértigo. No me mires así… por todos los dioses.

\- Oh, eso es para los simples mortales, joven Li. Pero estás conmigo. Tengo mis contactos… - me sentí tentado a chincharla, pero en vez de eso decidí que era mejor dejarse llevar.

\- Vale… has picado mi curiosidad ¿entonces? ¿A dónde me llevará la "señorita contactos"?

\- ¡Sígueme! – ambos nos colamos como dos colegiales corriendo entre la multitud y por un segundo pensé que perdería su mano. Pero Sakura se giró a mirarme, reforzando el agarre y sonriendo como un puto ángel. – No te sueltes, o todas las chicas se te tiraran al cuello. Lo único que evita que no te estén acosando es que estás conmigo. ¿no fue lo que me dijiste?

\- Tranquila… no me voy a ninguna parte… - noté como tiraba de mí una vez más y casi floté a su ritmo. ¿Estaba en un sueño y no me había enterado?

\- ¡Li! – No, claro que no. Si esto fuera un sueño, la estúpida mejor amiga de Hatsumomo no habría aparecido. Mucho menos acompañada de todo su sequito - ¡Pero si estás aquí! Mírate… vestido con un Kimono. Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Hatsu… No ha podido venir me temo… pero ¡eh! Tengo que hacerte una foto. – ambos nos paramos muy a mi pesar. Quise ser un borde e ignorarla. Pero Sakura no era tan mala persona como yo. – Oh, Kinomoto. No te había visto. Ese Kimono es… atrevido. ¿Cosas de tu amiga Daidouji? No entiendo la forma del obi que llevas…

\- Es que Tomy siempre guarda sus mejores obras para mí. Es lógico que no estés al día con algo tan… novedoso.

\- Ya veo… pero deja que nos hagamos una foto Li, o Hatsumomo me matará. – la muy descarada le dio el móvil a Sakura y se puso a mi lado con confianza. Iba a apartarme de ella, cuando vi que Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

\- Esta bien cariño, no me importa.

\- Claro que no le importa. Kinomoto sabe que jamás pisaría terreno de otra. ¿verdad? No todas somos de "esas". – rodé los ojos, pero decidí ignorarla. No se merecía mi atención. Sakura nos sacó una foto rápida y le entregó la cámara con una sonrisa cínica.

\- Has quedado perfecto amor. Aunque creo que tus ojos han quedado algo entrecerrados eh… perdona, no me acuerdo de tu nombre…

\- Takeuchi.

\- Oh, claro. Que despistada soy. – Sakura se colgó de mi brazo y me sentí orgulloso. Puede que se achicara con Hatsumomo (aún no sabía porqué) Pero cuando quería, era toda una fierecilla.

\- Bueno, no os quito más tiempo que los fuegos artificiales estarán por empezar. Le daré recuerdos de tu parte a Hatsu. ¡Oh! Pero espera. – esa idiota se me acercó de nuevo y me movió el cuello del Kimono con demasiada confianza. Le aparté las manos con un gesto suave, reprimiendo a duras penas las ganas de escupir algún insulto. – Oh, lo siento. Es que parecía que tenías el cuello torcido… pero puede que esté algo desnivelado y… ¿eso que veo es un hilo? No me digas que… ¿está hecho a mano? – Vi como Sakura se sonrojaba y maldije a esa niña idiota. - ¿Es cosa de Kinomoto? ¡pero que mono eres Li! Esforzándote por llevar un Kimono echo por una principiante… aunque esté a penas aceptable… tan dulce. ¿No son monos chicas? – iba a abrir la boca para enviarla al puto infierno, cuando Sakura se recargó en mi brazo con coquetería.

\- Pues sí, es un amor. Aunque no te creas. Creo que me equivoqué con la medida de los hombros. Me ha costado sudor y lagrimas subírselo y luego abrochar el obi. Casi tiene que venir sólo con sus bóxer negros el pobre… no quiero ni pensar lo que sería pasearse así por aquí. ¿Verdad amor? – las chicas se miraron entre sí, totalmente desquiciadas por sus palabras y yo casi me hecho a reír como un poseso - Es que está taaaaaan musculado por sus entrenamientos, que es difícil hacerle una camiseta sin equivocarse. Aunque no me quejo… claro. No sabes lo bien que sienta que tu pareja de cama sea tan atlético y ágil…

\- ¡Eres una descarada!

\- Oh ¿de veras? Es que ya sabes… yo sí soy de "esas". Ahora saca tus manos de arpía de mi novio y vete a dar una vuelta ¿quieres? A ver si se te enfría un poco esa cabeza, no vayas a sangrar por la nariz al imaginarte a "mi amante" en paños menores.

\- Yo… ¿cómo te atreves? ¿vas a dejar que esta me trate así, Li? – me encogí de hombros y apreté más a Sakura contra mí cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy un lobo felizmente amaestrado. Además, me pone cachondo cuando "esta" saca sus garras. – Sakura a penas pudo contener la risa a mi lado y me sentí feliz.

\- Me decepcionas… vámonos chicas.

\- ¡No olvides contarle esto también a tu Hatsuperra! Hay, perdón… es que a veces me equivoco con los nombres. - Ambos nos partimos de risa mientras las veíamos irse entre cuchicheos indignados.

\- Que las jodan. Has estado de miedo, Sak. – Sakura miró en dirección al templo y negó con un golpe seco de cabeza.

\- Hasta yo tengo mi limite. Si todo el mundo está dispuesto a pensar que soy una zorra desvergonzada que se aprovecha de ti… ¿de que sirve ir en su contra? Que se mueran de la envidia. Ellas en mi situación se pasarían el día gimiendo entre tus piernas.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué llevaba ese vaso de ama-zake que te has tomado hace un rato? – me quedé boquiabierto y muerto de la risa a partes iguales.

\- ¿Qué? Sólo cito a mi querida mejor amiga. El alcohol no tiene nada que ver. – alcé una ceja, sin creerme que en verdad esa cosa llevara alcohol. Suerte que no quise probarlo - Lo sé, lo sé. Son palabras muy fuertes… pero es culpa de Tomoyo. No la pagues conmigo. No veas la semana que llevo aguantando sus subidas de tono.

\- Si te consuela, Eriol está en las mismas. Casi me mete una caja de preservativos en la chaqueta. Por suerte no le dejé. No quiero ni imaginar la cara que hubiera puesto tu padre si los hubiera visto cuando me ayudaba con el Kimono.

\- ¿Eriol cree que… nos acostamos? - ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? ¿A caso le preocupaba lo que pensara Eriol?

\- Que va. Pero se muere de ganas porque así sea. Esta dispuesto a todo con tal de que salga con alguien y deje de ser un "amargado". "Hecha un polvo pequeño lobo, eres joven y estás sano. Serás más feliz" Es un idiota hormonado. – Sakura se sonrojó a un lado y me di cuenta de que la "conversación" se nos había ido de las manos – Yo… perdona, no quería incomodarte. Son cosas de Eriol, es un salido. Sabes que yo no quiero…

\- Sí, tranquilo. Eso lo sé de sobra. – alcé una ceja e iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando tomó mi mano de nuevo. – Vamos, o no llegamos.

\- Cla… claro.

De nuevo correteamos por el festival como dos locos que perdían el tren. Y tras varios minutos esquivando paradas, niños con globos y vendedores de amuletos, llegamos a una puerta lateral del templo. Estaba cerrada con llave y ponía "acceso restringido"

\- A ver. ¿Ahora hay que llamar a la puerta tres veces y decir una contraseña ridícula?

\- Oh ¿cómo lo sabes? – la miré con una ceja alzada y disfruté de su buen humor. Puede que tuviera que darle alcohol más a menudo – Tengo la llave, so memo.

\- Pues abre de una vez. Se me está congelando el culo aquí abajo. Tendría que haber cogido mi abrigo de esquí… - Sakura se apoyó en la puerta y me miró con una sonrisa suave.

\- Tranquilo, no vas a necesitarla… tengo lo que necesitas para entrar en calor - noté mis mejillas arder y ella brincó sobre si misma. – Es decir… me refiero a que tengo un par de mantas allí arriba.

\- ¿A… arriba?

\- Ya verás. Vamos.

Y nuestra carrera siguió su curso, solo que esta vez no estábamos esquivando una multitud, sino que subíamos por una inmensa escalera de caracol. Otra puerta se puso frente a nosotros, pero Sakura la abrió con la misma facilidad que la anterior. Luego se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar a mí primero.

\- La madre que…

\- Lo sé…

\- Esto es…

\- Sí, sí. Es cosa de Kaho y de Tomy. Aquí no he participado para nada – una terraza llena de hiedra y luces de navidad se abrió ante nosotros y una mesa de hierro cubierta con un mantel blanco esperaba para que la ocupáramos. Cada silla tenía una manta y en el centro se erguía un termo acompañado de dos tazas vacías.

\- No me digas que es…

\- ¡Chocolate caliente! Tomoyo lo ha subido hace unos minutos. Me ha mandado un mensaje para decirme que todo estaba listo.

\- Pero, esto es… demasiado…

\- Ni de lejos… ¡Gracias por todo Xiao Lang! De todo corazón. Y bueno… no te creas que esto es sólo para agradecerte… es también un soborno para que sigas siendo mi profesor… ya sabes. Es que jamás había sacado tan buenas notas y…

\- Sakura…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me tenías con el hola. – la vi sonrojarse otra vez y ambos nos pusimos a reír.

\- ¿Te gustó Jerry Maguire? Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Xiao…

\- No soy yo el que ha preparado todo esto… ¿Estas tratando de seducirme?

\- Eso díselo a Tomoyo. Yo soy incapaz de preparar algo así.

\- Pero no te has sorprendido al verlo…

\- Es que me ha mandado una foto hace unos minutos, seguida de un icono nada sutil…

\- Oh – Sakura jugó con sus manos, nerviosa, pero corrió a sentarse con una sonrisa y enrolló todo su cuerpo en esa manta.

\- Corre, hace frío. – Miré su rostro sonrojado y el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer. Tendríamos las mejores vistas, sin duda.

\- ¿Traes aquí a todos tus ligues? – Me senté despacio, disfrutando de cada detalle y seguí su ejemplo enrollando la tela en mis hombros. – Joder, que bien… empezaba a tener miedo por mi salud. Me pongo malísimo cuando cojo un resfriado.

\- Como todos, tonto… - como adoraba que me llamara así… ¿Estaba loco? ¿Era todo un sueño a fin de cuentas? Por qué… no era… nada típico de ella todo esto. ¿verdad? ¿Estaba intentando ligar conmigo de verdad? No… todo este escenario tenía la firma de Daidouji. Sakura jamás habría preparado semejante escena para mí - Lo cierto es que sí había venido antes, pero con mi familia. Eres la primera persona ajena a la que hago subir esa escalera.

\- Vaya… me siento honrado.

\- Deberías. Porqué mira que tengo a un montón de chicos haciendo cola… - sabía que estaba intentando ser sarcástica, pero lo cierto es que podía imaginar un par de tipos que vendrían encantados.

\- Ja, que se joda Jack Escarcha y Míster torre humana– Sakura me miró con el ceño fruncido y de nuevo me mordí la lengua, por idiota. – Vamos, sirve ese chocolate caliente.

\- Oh, claro.

El silencio que se creó a nuestro alrededor fue de lo más natural. Son pocas las personas con las que me siento cómodo sin decir o hacer nada. Eriol, mi prima (aunque no era común que la muy tonta se callara) y quizá mi padre. Y ahora, sabía que con Sakura era todo perfecto. Sus bromas, sus risas. Joder, incluso cuando discutíamos era algo mágico. Y me di cuenta una vez más, esta vez sin temor a equivocarme, de que me había enamorado de ella. Joder que sí.

\- ¿Sabes? No pensé… bueno, no creí que pudiéramos estar más de quince minutos sin discutir. – Oí su voz tranquila y miré el cielo sintiéndome jodidamente afortunado. Yo tampoco lo creí, pero aquí estábamos.

\- Es porque me contengo. – la oí reír y me atreví a mirarla – Ahora en serio, no sé porqué has hecho todo esto, pero… gracias. Nunca nadie había tenido un detalle así conmigo…

\- ¡Anda ya! Con la de chicas que tienes tras tu estela, seguro que esto es un detalle pobre en comparación. Hiraguisawa me dijo que una chica de Hong Kong te vino a buscar en helicóptero. – mataría a Eriol y su bocota de idiota. Eso fue una loca que quiso quedar conmigo a pesar de que me negué en redondo una decena de veces. Y obviamente, no subí al puto helicóptero. Pero eso no era lo que más me molestaba.

\- Tú y Eriol… parecen llevarse bien desde el festival de invierno. ¿no? – sus ojos me observaron y me sentí pequeño y estúpido. Pero no podía evitar ponerme celoso. Aún podía recordar perfectamente lo que sentí al verlos en ese rincón, cogidos de las manos. No desconfié ni por un segundo (bueno, puede que por un par de segundos sí quisiera matar a Eriol) pero… aún así, me dolía que confiara en alguien que no fuera yo. Sakura no me contaba nunca sus problemas. ¿Por qué a él sí? Si a penas se conocían.

\- Pues lo cierto es que sí me llevo bien con él… no sé por qué, pero me resulta fácil hablar con Hiraguisawa. Quizá es porqué me recuerda a Tomy… - era cierto, ese par se parecían. – Además, me ayuda a conocerte mejor. Tú nunca me cuentas nada de ti. Me resulta difícil comprenderte… - la taza de chocolate casi se me resbala de las manos por el susto.

\- ¿Quie… quieres conocerme?

\- Pues claro. Somos amigos. ¿No?

Amigos, por supuesto. Serás idiota. Deja que tu cabeza baje a la tierra. Puede que lo del Kimono fuera cosa de Sakura, pero las luces, la mesa y las mantas eran obra de Daidouji. Ella jamás crearía una atmosfera romántica a propósito. Me recosté en la silla, soltando todo el aire de mis pulmones y viendo cómo el vaho se formaba a mi alrededor. Con la noche, había llegado el frío.

\- Sólo tienes que preguntar…

\- ¿De verdad? – asentí con la cabeza. Tras eso pasamos unos segundos callados, y para cuando pensé que de nuevo íbamos a sumirnos en un silencio cómodo, ella habló.

\- No eres… virgen ¿o sí? – ahora sí que me caí de la silla. Literal. Y Sakura se levantó a toda prisa para ayudarme.

\- ¡Ah por dios! ¿Te has hecho daño? – Me incorporé muerto de la vergüenza, evitando su ayuda y la miré atónito.

\- ¿A qué demonios viene la pregunta? – Sakura se ruborizó a más no poder y se apartó como si yo quemara.

\- ¡Perdona! Es que… por los comentarios que hace Hiraguisawa… tú insistiéndome en que odias el género femenino y que no eres un casanova como todos piensan y… otras cosas…. ¡Yo sólo sentí curiosidad! ¡Pero no es necesario que me respondas! – cogí la silla evitando sus ojos a toda costa y me senté de nuevo, con el corazón al borde de un infarto.

\- Joder… cuando le dices a alguien que puede preguntarte cosas sobre él, lo normal es que se interese por tu color favorito.

\- Es que yo ya sé cual es…

\- ¡Pues yo no tengo ni idea del tuyo! – Sakura se rio suavemente y me sentí un estúpido.

\- El blanco.

\- Oh… vale. Ahora ya lo sé.

\- Bien.

\- Bien. – otro silencio que Sakura aprovechó para tomar asiento a mi lado y servirme un poco más de chocolate caliente.

\- Y vas a decirme si…

\- ¡Sí joder, lo soy! ¡¿Y qué?! – Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca.

\- Yo… iba a preguntarte si te había gustado el chocolate… - sentí mis mejillas arder de nuevo y me giré para maldecir a todos los putos dioses. ¡Bocazas idiota! - ¿De verdad lo eres? – Asentí lentamente. – Vaya… ahora sí que tengo mejor opinión de ti. – la miré de reojo y vi que me sonreía afablemente. – ¿No vas a preguntármelo a mí? ¿Aunque sólo sea para vengarte?

\- Venga ya, Sak. Si tiemblas como una hoja cuando te beso y te enfureces cada vez que alguien toca el tema. Es obvio. Aunque hoy no has tenido problema en airear a todos los vientos nuestra "supuesta" vida sexual.

\- ¡Es que me han sacado de quicio! – una vez más, por arte de magia, el buen ambiente había vuelto. Estaba pensando cómo continuar con la conversación, cuando una preciosa palmera de fuego iluminó el cielo. - ¡Han empezado los fuegos!

Los fuegos duraron varios minutos. Fueron discretos y nada ostentosos. Mi familia montaba espectáculos pirotécnicos mucho más elaborados en sus fiestas. Pero aún así, no podía recordar unos fuegos mejores. El momento perfecto, el lugar idóneo y la mejor compañía. Por mí, como si el mundo se acababa en ese instante. ¿Era ese el momento para ser sinceros? ¿Le decía a esa chica tonta, infantil y gritona lo loco que me tenía?

\- Sakura… yo…

\- ¡Mierda! – di un salto sobre mi mismo y la miré, atónito. – ¡No hemos comprado nada para Kero! – rodé los ojos y me hundí en la silla. No… decididamente no era el momento.

\- Anda, vamos a por un par de bolitas de pulpo para ese saco de pulgas antes de que diga una estupidez de la que luego me arrepienta...

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Miré el camino de vuelta a casa con fastidio. La tarde de domingo había quedado atrás y era el momento de volver a la realidad. Y no quería. Casi parecía un estúpido niñato adolescente en su primera cita. Pero… es que… me daba la sensación de que de vuelta al instituto todas las aguas volverían a su cauce. Abrazos fingidos, broncas absurdas y toda esa jauría de niñatos pendientes de nosotros. Miré a Sakura. Tatareaba una canción de ACDC mientras balanceaba la bolsa con la comida para su estúpido gato. Hasta sus gustos musicales eran peculiares, y desafinaba como un loro bajo un chorro de agua fría. Pero se la veía… relajada. No quería dejarla en casa. Ni de coña, vamos.

\- Sakura… si quieres podemos…

Un rayo cruzó el cielo y la vi saltar en mi dirección. Poco a poco fueron cayendo gotas. Muy lentamente al principio, pero en cuestión de segundos estábamos corriendo bajo la lluvia totalmente empapados. Su mano tiró de mí con fuerza y me hizo girar en dirección al parque. El cielo no paraba de iluminarse y pronto me vi arrastrado hasta un enorme tobogán en forma de pingüino. Al parecer tenía un enorme agujero en la barriga y Sakura pensó que era un buen lugar dónde buscar cobijo. El problema era, que no estaba diseñado para chicos de nuestra edad. Así que nos encontrábamos en una situación algo… estrecha.

\- Oye… si querías arrumacos, sólo tenías que pedirlos. – mi intento por aligerar la tensión no funcionó en lo más mínimo. La sentí temblar a mi lado y me lancé a la piscina. ¡Qué demonios! No iba a dejar que se muriera de frío. - Ven aquí. – Sakura se dejó abrazar para mi sorpresa y sentí su aliento en mi cuello. Mi amiguito de la parte baja ya llevaba un tiempo luchando por añadirse a la fiesta y sabía que no podría impedírselo por mucho rato más si la tenía tan cerca.

\- Estas tan calentito… cómo una bolsita de agua caliente - vale, esos comentarios no ayudaban para nada. ¿Cómo demonios me soltaba algo como eso y se quedaba tan ancha? ¿No tenía sentido del peligro?

\- Creo que te ha subido la fiebre Sak… - oí su risa suave y de nuevo el corazón empezó a bombearme como loco.

\- Tu corazón… late muy deprisa…

\- Es porque hemos corrido mucho… - joder, menos mal que había sido rápido de reflejos.

\- Oh… claro… - Sus brazos me apretaron con más fuerza y poco a poco sentí como su respiración se iba acompasando. Y pensé que esto no era bueno para alguien que sufría del corazón. Por muy sutil que fuera su dolencia. Aún llevábamos las mantas que nos había dejado Tomoyo en esa terraza, pero no era suficiente. Estábamos empapados en pleno mes de diciembre. Tenía que llevarla a su casa para que se quitara esa ropa mojada de encima.

\- Sak… iré a buscar algo para cubrirnos y te llevaré a casa. Tú espérame aquí. – Sakura se aferró a mí con más fuerza y de nuevo el corazón se me disparó.

\- No, por favor. No me dejes sola, Xiao… - sentí algo húmedo y caliente en mi cuello, y supe que no era por la lluvia. Sakura estaba llorando. Así que me alarmé.

\- Eh… tranquila… ¿Qué ocurre Sak? – Quise apartarla un poco para ver su rostro, pero ella no me dejó. Me quedé a su lado, sólo abrazándola. - Sabes qué puedes contarme lo que sea… ¿verdad? – Ella asintió en silencio, pero no añadió nada más. - ¿Y por qué no lo intentas ahora? ¿Aunque sólo sea un poco? – iba a darme por vencido, cuando su voz quebrada me hizo reaccionar.

\- Ayer vi a Yukito cerca de la cafetería… estaba… con una chica. – Vale, no sabía como sentirme ante eso. Por una parte, me moría por dentro, pues una vez más me restregaba en los morros su amor por ese idiota afeminado. Pero mi parte egoísta, saltaba de alegría por su desilusión amorosa.

\- Ya veo…

\- Iban… iban cogidos de la mano y… ella… se puso de puntillas y le… le… - sus hipidos pasaron a ser llanto y la apreté aún más fuerte contra mí. – Sabía… sabía que Yuki me veía sólo como una hermana, pero… pero…

\- Shhh… lo entiendo. La esperanza es una amiga muy cabrona…

\- Sí… - la mecí como si fuera una niña pequeña y apoyé mi cabeza en la suya, buscando fuerzas entre mi propio dolor. No era agradable que la chica que te gusta, llore por otro.

\- Desahógate todo lo que quieras… no me iré de aquí.

\- Gra… gracias Xiao… has demostrado ser alguien muy distinto a lo que yo pensaba…

\- Claro tonta… y tú que te metías conmigo por prejuzgarte. – la oí reír y me sentí aliviado.

\- Ya… supongo que he sido algo dura contigo…

\- Bueno… en vistas de lo mucho que la cagué yo, no te lo voy a tener en cuenta. – ambos sonreímos mucho más tranquilos y vi de reojo como el cielo volvía a iluminarse. La tormenta no daba señales de querer aminorar – ¿Sabes algo Sakura?

\- Mmm…

\- Ese yogurcito no sabe lo que se pierde… nadie en el mundo le podría querer más que tú… - sentí como se movía para mirarme y nuestros ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad. Esas esmeraldas brillaban como estrellas por las lágrimas y tenía el rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo. Una mano traicionera acarició su mejilla haciéndola suspirar y su aliento jugueteó con mi rostro. – Además… tus labios saben a cerezas y canela… todo un manjar… yo soy testigo de eso… - Sakura se tensó en mi pecho y sonreí, fingiendo estar de broma. Aunque yo sabía, que jamás había hablado más en serio.

\- Tonto Li…

\- Xiao Lang… - Sakura me sonrío cariñosamente y de nuevo me quise morir. ¿Sería un idiota si la besaba ahora?

\- Sí… es verdad… ya siempre serás para mí Xiao Lang…

Se acurrucó de nuevo en mi pecho y me mordí el labio hasta que sangró. No, debía contenerme. Ella estaba llorando por otro tipo entre mis brazos. No podía cagarla ahora, por mucho que quisiera saborear sus labios y deleitarme en su aroma a flores. Sería aprovecharme de la situación. Además… después de todo lo que había echo por mí ese día… ¿no podía sentirme un poco más optimista con lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre nosotros? Sí…amigos. Sí. La esperanza era una amiga muy cabrona…

.

**Continuará…**

.

**Notas de la autora: Sí, todos esperaban una escena de celos por lo de Eriol. Pero ya saben, me gusta dejarlas con cara de "what?" jajajaja. No saben lo que me costó refrenar mis impulsos en este capítulo. Quería que Shao la besara a cada instante. Dios… como me ha gustado escribir esta parte… creo que es tan… tan clamp… jajajajaja. Sé que es un UA y que no tiene que compartir el pasado de Card Captor Sakura, pero no podía obviar todos los momentos que hacen de esta pareja algo tan especial. Así que he versionado estos preciosos instantes, a mi modo, está claro. Aunque no podía faltar mi toque sexy con las preguntitas fuera de tono… jajajajaja. En fin. Les deseo lo mejor y espero que haya sido de su total agrado. Un beso super super grande y como siempre, las quiero. No olviden dejarme sus opiniones. Me hace muy feliz leerlas… Arigtoooooo **


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas de la autora: Sí, sí. Estoy más o menos confinada en casa, pero las musas no han estado conmigo y mi hijo no me da tregua. Ahora además de trabajar desde casa, tengo que dar clases de dibujo, plastilina y motricidad fina. Jajajaja. Pero al fin lo terminé. Un capítulo S+S más a la lista… espero que les guste tanto como a mí y les escribo al final. Un beso.**

.

**Mi fan número 246**

.

Capítulo diecinueve

.

_Más allá de la fiebre _

.

Me quité el delantal suspirando de puro agotamiento. Todo Tomoeda parecía estar metido en la cafetería "Ojos de gato" esa mañana. Los estudiantes se arremolinaban en las mesas mientras disfrutaban de sus días de vacaciones y todas las abuelitas gruñonas se habían puesto de acuerdo para acudir a fastidiarme el día. ¿Cuántas maneras distintas había de criticar mi forma de servir el té? Que si demasiado caliente, que si demasiada agua o simplemente, "niña, esto está muy dulce" ¡Señoras, que el azúcar se lo añaden ustedes mismas! Tiré a un lado la libreta de pedidos y abrí mi taquilla. Por suerte, mi turno había acabado y podía irme a casa y dormir toda la santa tarde. Porque no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer otra cosa que no fuera remolonear como una gata perezosa hasta que empezara mi turno al día siguiente.

Cogí mi móvil con la leve esperanza de hallar al fin un mensaje suyo y me desilusioné al ver la bandeja de entrada totalmente bacía. No había tenido señales de Li desde el festival del templo Tsukimine y estaba algo preocupada. No es que Shaoran me escribiera con frecuencia, pero… no era normal semejante "silencio". Menos tras la tarde que habíamos pasado juntos. ¿le habría incomodado con mi llanto? Era más que probable…

Mis dedos empezaron a teclear un mensaje, pero se pararon tras apenas tres segundos. Y es que… ¿qué le decía? "¿Hola Xiao Lang, siento mucho haberte moqueado el Kimono?" Apagué el teléfono sintiéndome frustrada y maldiciéndome por ser tan idiota. Todo este tiempo queriendo que don perfecto Li me dejara en paz, y ahora era yo la que no paraba de buscarle por todos lados. Y es que su presencia era ya parte de mi rutina. Cómo ir al instituto o a trabajar. Recordé la fantástica tarde que pasamos en el templo y lo "pacífica" que había resultado ser. No era para nada habitual tener a Shaoran tan… amable. Y era toda una novedad no tener que fingir a cada instante. Fue… muy agradable… Y yo lo había estropeado con mi estúpido momento de debilidad, moqueando como una cría de primaria por mi amor perdido. Y eso que me había propuesto dejar todas mis penas a un lado mientras estuviera con Li ¡Tonta Sakura!

\- Mira que echarme a llorar como una niña malcriada… vaya forma de agradecerle su ayuda, Sakura idiota… con razón ahora no quiere ni verte…

\- ¡Sakura! – di un salto sobre mí misma y miré en dirección a la puerta. Sato, una de las chicas que había empezado el turno de tarde, asomaba la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me crucé de brazos apoyando el hombro derecho en la taquilla y puse mi mejor mohín.

\- Si ese malnacido de Kurogane quiere que friegue los retretes antes de irme, dile que lo haré con la esponja que utiliza para limpiar su maldita taza de café.

\- ¡No seas tonta! No estoy aquí por eso. ¡Un chico súper guapo está preguntando por ti ahí fuera! – ¡Shaoran estaba aquí! Me incorporé como un resorte y mis manos se fueron de forma instintiva a mi cabello. ¡Mierda! Y yo con estas pintas…

\- ¿En… en serio? – Casi corrí en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¡Espera, espera! – Sato me acomodó la ropa, soltó mi cabello peinándolo entre sus dedos y me sonrío coqueta. – Mejor… aunque no te morirías por maquillarte un poco ¿sabes?

\- Yo… no tengo maquillaje aquí y… no es que importe en realidad… Shao me ve todas las mañanas con mis pintas de recién levantada…

\- ¿Es tu novio? – asentí en silencio. No es que Shaoran fuera en "verdad" mi novio, pero era lo que tenía que contestar. Y me sorprendió lo natural que se sentía decirlo ahora. – Vaya amiga… que suerte la tuya. Pues anda, corre, corre. Que las clientas de la mesa tres no paran de mirarle. – mi mente buscó en la memoria quién eran las ocupantes de dicha mesa y mis cejas se juntaron al recordarlo.

\- Universitarias…

\- Mmmm… sí. Muy guapas y perfectamente maquilladas. Yo que tú, me planteaba tus pintas mañaneras con un chico así por novio… – las piernas respondieron antes que mi cabeza y salí a toda prisa oyendo de fondo la risa burlona de Sato. Pero no me importó. Busqué por todo el local su melena despeinada color chocolate, pero ni modo. No lograba localizarle. Así que miré de nuevo en dirección a la barra y unos ojos azules me sonrieron tras unas gafas redondas.

\- E… ¿Eriol? – todo mi mundo se vino abajo en cuanto me di cuenta del error. Claro, Sato dijo "chico súper guapo" y mi cabezota idiota se hizo ilusiones. ¡Cómo si Li fuera el único "chico súper guapo" de Tomoeda!

\- Vaya… me siento terriblemente ofendido. ¿sabes? Ninguna chica había puesto semejante rostro de decepción al verme… - parpadeé, aun asimilando la confusión y me di cuenta de que era la persona más desconsiderada del mundo.

\- Yo… lo siento Eriol… es que pensé…

\- ¿Qué venía el lobo? – asentí casi sin darme cuenta de ello - Nah… sólo soy yo. Siento decepcionarte, dulce caperucita. – quise rodar los ojos, pero ni siquiera pude hacerlo. Me sentía vacía, y no comprendía porqué. – Oye… en verdad querías verle ¿eh? – me acerqué lentamente y tomé asiento en la barra, a su lado. Todo el aire que había retenido escapó de mis pulmones y me deshinché como un globo.

\- No es eso… es que… creo que la cagué con él este domingo… - vi la curiosidad en sus ojos y pensé que no perdía nada en compartir mi tormento con su mejor amigo. A fin de cuentas, si alguien podía explicar el "silencio" del "dios chino" era él. – yo… es que… no sé…

\- Oh, vamos. confiésate con tu amigo Eriol. No puede ser tan malo.

\- Pues… es que quise agradecerle que me ayudara con los estudios y todo eso… y le hice un Kimono y lo llevé al festival de invierno del templo Tsukimine. Ya sabes, para darle una sorpresa.

\- Lo sé. – alcé la vista y le miré con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Te lo ha contado? ¿Cuándo?

\- Claro que me lo ha contado. Me llamó esa misma noche. Y deja que te diga que estaba emocionado como un niño pequeño. Jamás le había visto tan parlanchín, me contó hasta el más mínimo detalle. – noté como el sonrojo subía a mis mejillas y agaché la cabeza.

\- Ah… ¿sí? – Eriol asintió en silencio y me miró sonriente. – Y… y te contó lo que pasó… ¿al final?

\- Oh… ya veo por donde vas, y no debes apenarte por eso… - suspiré, hundida. Se lo había contado todo… claro… la llorona de Sakura… si ya sabía yo que no se podía confiar en los hombres. Y luego dicen que las chicas somos unas chismosas…

\- Ya veo… así que sí te lo contó… - Eriol soltó una carcajada y me sentí confusa. ¿Por qué se reía de mi miseria? – Oye, no le veo el chiste…

\- ¡Claro que sí! Mira que preguntarle si era virgen… jajajaja. Aún no puedo parar de reír cuando lo recuerdo. Me imagino a ese maldito chino tan engreído, todo rojo. ¡Hasta se cayó de la silla! El muy memo… - abrí los ojos presa de la confusión…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí mujer, en la terraza. Aunque también me contó que habías tomado algún tipo de bebida alcohólica, así que te comprendo. La curiosidad pudo contigo y el alcohol hizo el resto… pero mira que preguntarle eso… pobre lobito… debe estar muerto de la vergüenza ahora mismo… un don juan virgen… lo que hay que soportar… - Tardé unos segundos en bajar de mi nube y aterrizar, pero finalmente cogí el hilo de sus palabras.

\- No yo… no me refería a eso… hablaba de… ¡Un momento! ¿crees que…? ¿crees que por eso no me habla? – Eriol dejó de reír y me miró atentamente.

\- ¿Cómo que Shaoran no te habla? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Eso quiero saber yo! – me sonrojé, ya que media cafetería se giró a mirarme tras mi grito, y me puse como un tomate. Así que agaché la cabeza y seguí en voz baja - Yo… no es que normalmente Li me envíe muchos mensajes, pero… desde el festival no me ha escrito ni siquiera un "hola" y… bueno… estoy algo…

\- ¿Ansiosa? – fruncí el ceño, golpeando ligeramente su hombro como hacía con Shaoran cuando se metía conmigo y vi cómo ese maldito inglés se reía a mi costa.

\- Estoy preocupada… creo que… abusé de su confianza…

\- ¿Y tú le has escrito para decirle algo? – negué con la cabeza.

\- No sé qué puedo decirle… normalmente es él quien me envía mensajes. – Eriol se recostó en la barra y suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza casualmente.

\- Vaya par de tontos ingenuos… Sakura… estás totalmente equivocada. Estoy seguro de que Shaoran no ha dejado de escribirte porque esté enfadado o molesto. Fijo que no te escribe porque no puede ni con su alma. Esta todo el día en cama, sudando y gimiendo como una vaca. (palabras explicitas de Mei) Seguro que ni se ha dado una puta ducha en al menos tres días.

\- ¿Eh? – Justo en ese instante, una de las chicas nos dejó un pedido para llevar sobre la barra y Eriol le pagó mientras aprovechaba la ocasión para coquetear con ella. Miré todo, sintiéndome totalmente aturdida y caí en la cuenta. – Eriol, no será que… ¿Shaoran está… enfermo?

\- Al borde de la muerte, según palabras estrictas de su prima. Y deja que te diga, que jamás he visto a Shao coger un maldito resfriado, pero según cuenta Mei, cuando eso pasa, Li se vuelve el maldito demonio. – y toda la culpabilidad me golpeó en la cara.

\- ¡El parque pingüino! La lluvia y… oh, mierda… - recordé que no solo se trataba de mi lloriqueo absurdo, también había obligado a Li a quedarse bajo ese tobogán hasta que dejó de llover. ¡Y estaba empapado! – ¡Es culpa mía!

\- Eh, tranquila. Sólo es una gripe. Se pondrá bien en unos días…

\- ¡Pero es mi culpa! Me puse a llorar como una tonta y le obligué a quedarse conmigo a pesar de que estábamos empapados y en pleno mes de Diciembre… ¡Soy tan idiota!

\- ¿Llorar? ¿Cómo que llorar? ¿Ese tonto de Li te ha hecho llorar otra vez? Eso no me lo contó… - Le miré de reojo, sin creerle del todo. Pero su mirada era de total sorpresa y por alguna razón, me sentí mejor por dentro. Así que Shaoran sí había sido discreto con mi momento de bajón y no lo había compartido ni con su mejor amigo. Eso… no me lo esperaba de él… Pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas… debía centrarme.

\- Yo… no importa, no fue culpa de Shaoran, son cosas mías. Pero… ¡maldita sea! Tengo que… tengo que… - las manos de Eriol se pusieron sobre mis hombros y me miró con esa cara de "yo sé algo que tú no" que tanto me recordaba a Tomy.

\- Eh, Sakura linda, relájate. No sé qué pasó con el lobo, pero seguro que no es culpa tuya ni está molesto. Pero si tan mal te sientes… hay algo que puedes hacer por mí y de paso por tu precioso lobo chino.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Lo que sea! – Una risa suave escapó de sus labios y me acercó la bolsa con comida para llevar.

\- Es sopa de pollo, para tu querido novio. Al parecer Shaoran le ha pedido a Mei de forma "poco cordial" que le lleve comida y algunas medicinas. Y ella, muy amablemente, me ha cargado el muerto a mí.

\- ¿No quiere ir a verle?

\- Si bueno, ya conoces a ese par. Mei me ha dicho algo como… "Xiao estará de un humor de perros y no pienso volver a soportar sus desplantes de mocoso mimado". – me reí ligeramente por su imitación de Mei. La clavaba, en verdad. – Como sea, no he pedido los detalles. Pero si Mei no quiere ir, imagino que será grabe… estaba por ir a buscarme una armadura o algo…

\- ¡Yo iré! – me sentí como una tonta por mi reacción infantil, pero sentía que era mi responsabilidad. Shaoran estaba enfermo por mi culpa y tenía que actuar en consecuencia. Y no tenía nada que ver con mis ansias por verle… porque… no existían… yo solo estaba preocupada y me sentía responsable. Nada que ver con que echara de menos su voz irritante y su mirada altanera. No… que va…

\- Vaya… cuanto entusiasmo… ¿te he dicho ya que estará más gruñón que un ogro?

\- No importa. Es culpa mía, a fin de cuentas.

\- Está bien. Abusaré de tu equivocado sentido de culpabilidad y te confiaré mi pesada tarea. Así que, nena… todo tuyo. – tomé el paquete entre mis brazos y lo acuné con una sonrisa boba. – Eres tan transparente… - alcé la vista dibujando un interrogante con mis cejas, pero Eriol negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía cariñosamente. Era un chico algo extraño… pero me caía bien. – Te mando la dirección por Whats App y la lista de los medicamentos. ¿Podrás ir tú a la farmacia?

\- Sí, sí. Claro.

\- Bien. Pues te encargo al lobo feroz. Te explico lo que tienes que hacer. Verás, en la puerta de su casa hay… - le abracé con fuerza, agradecida por la oportunidad que me daba y salté mucho más enérgica que antes. – Vaya… si que estás contenta…

\- Sí, sí… ¡Tú mándame lo que necesite por mensaje! ¡Voy tirando!

\- Pero es que…

Asentí con vehemencia y ni siquiera le dejé terminar. Salí atropelladamente de la cafetería, casi sin despedirme. El mensaje con los medicamentos me llegó al instante y los compré a toda prisa sin pensar siquiera en el maldito dinero que me costarían. Luego miré el enlace con la dirección de su apartamento y casi tropiezo por la sorpresa. El barrio no era precisamente de los más… lujosos. Tampoco era muy seguro para alguien de su edad. ¿Por qué vivía allí Li? ¿Cómo lo permitían sus acaudalados padres? Recordé entonces el "pacto" que hizo con ellos y no pude evitar asombrarme (otra vez). Shaoran había llegado muy lejos para tener algo de "libertad".

Miré la bolsa con la sopa y también el paquete de la farmacia. ¿Tendría suficiente con eso? A lo mejor tenía la cocina vacía… Puede que llevara días sin hacer la compra… Una tienda de víveres apareció en mi campo de visión y casi no pude evitar sonreír. Podía comprarle unas cuantas cositas básicas de paso ¿No? Nadie lo vería raro. Es lo que se hacía por los amigos.

\- ¡Qué demonios! ¡Se lo debo!

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Miré la puerta agrietada y desgastada sin saber exactamente cómo proceder. Según me había dicho Eriol por mensaje, Shaoran había dejado una copia de su llave detrás de una planta para que entrara sin despertarle. Pero no veía ningún organismo vivo en ese maldito lugar. A menos que esa cosa muerta y llena de polvo pudiera llamarse… planta. Miré de nuevo a mí alrededor, esperando no ser atracada por algún ex presidiario drogadicto. La luz parpadeaba por encima de mi cabeza y el viento rugía por entre las rendijas de una escalera deprimente. Todo el pasillo estaba en muy mal estado y lleno de mugre. Nadie en ese bloque limpiaba las zonas comunes, eso seguro. ¿Estaría el piso de Li en esas condiciones? Con lo limpio y pulcro que iba siempre a todas partes… toda esa… suciedad (por así decirlo) no encajaba con su persona para nada… Me agaché sin dejar de vigilar todo a mi alrededor y giré lo que en su día había sido un maceta. Y allí, tras una telaraña y tres arañas disecadas, estaba la dichosa llave.

\- Por dios Li… qué asco… ¿No podrías dejarla bajo la alfombra como todo el mundo? – Pero luego me di la vuelta, vi la "alfombra" y me lo pensé mejor… - Sí, vale… en este caso las arañas muertas son mejor opción…

Miré la puerta de nuevo y tragué grueso, armándome de valor para entrar. Eriol me había dicho que no llamara, por si Li estaba durmiendo. Pero me sentía como una ladrona irrumpiendo sin permiso. Así que abrí con mucho cuidado oyendo el chirriar de las bisagras y asomé sólo la cabeza. Y al ver al fin el interior del apartamento, di gracias a todos los dioses que han existido y existirán jamás. Porqué, sí amigos… la opinión que tenía de Li seguiría intacta, pues sólo alguien tan "perfecto" como él, podía lograr que un lugar tan viejo y descuidado luciera maravillosamente limpio y pulcro. Diminuto, sí. Pero digno. ¿Lo habría pintado él mismo? Apostaba a que sí. El chico había resultado ser muy apañado en casi todo.

\- Bueno… Gracias al cielo, al menos aquí se puede respirar sin miedo a pillar una infección…

Dejé los zapatos en la entrada y cerré la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. (cosa más que compleja con la dichosa puertita de las narices, parecía sacada de una de esas películas de miedo que Touya me obligaba a ver cuando era niña) Me giré mucho más animada e hice una reverencia formal a la nada, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Caminé dos pasos, di una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados sobre mí misma y listo. Ya lo había visto todo. ¡El apartamento era minúsculo! ¡Joder! ¡Pero si había caravanas más amplias que ese lugar!

Y es que, el hogar del nuestro apreciado y popular dios chino consistía en lo siguiente: una sala con un sofá de dos plazas, un mueble-televisor diminuto (eso sí, último modelo y de alta definición) y una mesita con un montón de libros organizados muy pulcramente. Al otro lado, había una barra americana de a penas un metro que conectaba con una cocina de juguete (sí, era tan pequeña, que me recordaba a mi cocinita de madera) Miré la pared, notando que sólo había dos armarios y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¿Dónde guardaba Li los utensilios y la comida? ¿En el balcón? ¿Y dónde estaba el balcón? ¡No había ni una sola ventana! Abrí un armario con curiosidad y comprobé que en verdad se había quedado sin suministros. Sólo había agua, cereales y galletas saladas. Suspiré, resignada. Al menos había un microondas, porqué el horno era un lujo que no se podía permitir con tan poco espacio.

Caminé tres pasos siguiendo un diminuto pasillo y me encontré con dos puertas. Una blanca y otra azul. Deduje que una daba acceso al cuarto de Li (dónde al parecer se había confinado) y la otra al baño. Así que abrí la segunda puerta, curiosa y me encontré con un plato de ducha oxidado, un wc con la tapa despintada y un mueble baño del año de matusalén. Casi parecía sacado de un libro de Jean Austen. Un neceser descansaba en la repisa y el cepillo de dientes de Xiao se erguía imponente en su vaso de cristal.

\- Por dios… espero que al menos tenga agua caliente… ¿Cuántos años tiene este edificio?

Volví sobre mis pasos y dejé las compras en el suelo, mirando el fregadero con pesar. La sala estaba ordenada e impecablemente limpia, pero la diminuta cocina… era otro cantar. Los vasos se amontonaban en el fregadero y había platos con comida en estado de descomposición esparcidos por toda la barra. Obviamente, Shaoran no tenía fuerzas para ponerse a limpiar lo que consumía. ¿Tendría mucha fiebre? ¿Habría estado postrado en cama todos esos días?

Suspiré, apenada. Uno no se daba cuenta de lo útil que era la familia en ese tipo de situaciones. Y es que, cuando yo enfermaba, tenía a mi padre que me preparaba sopas y postres fáciles de digerir, y a Touya que se ocupaba de los medicamentos y de controlar mi fiebre. Y claro, Tomy me hacía compañía día y noche para aumentar mi dolor de cabeza con su palabrerío. Así los días de fiebre no se hacían tan largos y me sentía acompañada… querida…

Pero Li… no tenía a nadie… ahora no, al menos. Sacudí la cabeza obligándome a dejar esos pensamientos atrás y no me lo pensé dos veces. Si Mei no quería estar con Xiao, yo ocuparía su lugar. No debía olvidar que Shaoran estaba engripado por mi culpa. Claro que… puede que también fuera cosa del Karma. Por todo lo que me había hecho pasar hasta la fecha.

Sonreí de lado y me reprendí mentalmente. No era momento de regodearme en cosas como el karma o el destino. Esa cocinita necesitaba mi ayuda con urgencia. Así que, me remangué, me recogí la corta melena en una cola maltrecha y me puse manos a la obra. A fin de cuentas, no sería peor que limpiar los malditos baños de la cafetería.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Y el tiempo se me pasó volando. En menos de una hora, había fregado los platos, limpiado la cocina, preparado los medicamentos, calentado la sopa y cortado unas raciones de manzana en forma de conejitos. (puede que quedara infantil y cursi, pero mi padre me lo hacía cuando estaba enferma y siempre me sacaba una sonrisa). Lo había puesto todo en una bandeja y me disponía a hacer lo más difícil. Despertar al ogro. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda sólo de pensar en ello.

¿Estaría de tan mal humor como decía Mei? A ver… no es que Li me diera miedo… pero su lengua podía ser muy afilada en sus días más comunes, no quería ni imaginar como se volvería su agrío ingenio con una gripe a cuestas. Tragué pesado, conté hasta tres y abrí la puerta de par en par. Sí tenía que pelear con dragones, al menos lo haría de un tirón.

Pero sólo me recibió la oscuridad, junto con un tremendo olor a tigre muerto. Arrugué la nariz, asqueada y sintiendo nauseas. ¡Dios! Los hombres eran lo peor. ¡Que peste! Achiqué los ojos, buscando entre la bruma tóxica que parecía circular libremente por el cuarto. Pero no podía distinguir nada. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

\- Esto... ¿Xiao…? ¿Estas despierto?

El silencio fue mi única respuesta, así que me arriesgué con la linterna del móvil. Distinguí la cama a un lado y a un bulto deforme entre las mantas. ¡Oh! Así que sí que estaba ahí. ¿Estaría muerto? Porqué por la peste que se extendía a su alrededor, muy vivo no parecía.

Entré al cuarto aguantándome las ganas de toser. Puede que Li fuera un chico atractivo y sexy, pero sudaba igual que todos los demás, podía garantizarlo. Esa diminuta habitación era toda una leonera. Tenía que dejar entrar algo de aire y luz en ese maldito cuarto o Li mutaría de dios a orco. ¿Acaso no había ventilado esa habitación en un mes?

Busqué una ventana a tientas y di un salto de alegría al encontrarla. ¡Al menos ese cuarto tenía luz natural! Abrí un poco la persiana y la luz entró a duras penas. Pero al menos ya podía distinguir el cuarto. Era tan pequeño como el resto del piso y, al igual que la cocina, todo estaba hecho un puto desastre. ¡Cómo lamentaba no haber comprado mascarilla y guantes en la dichosa tienda de víveres! ¡Eso era una plaga de gérmenes!

\- ¿Xiao? ¿Estás bien?

Nada, seguía sin contestar. Me acerqué lentamente evitando pisar pañuelos y ropa sucia y me armé de valor. Tenía que despertar a la bestia y obligarle a tomarse las medicinas y la sopa. ¡Y tampoco le vendría mal una buena ducha! Al menos había comprobado que tenía agua caliente al limpiar los platos, así que no tenía excusa alguna. Joder…

Mi mano se posó en lo que parecía ser su hombro e intenté zarandearle un poco. Su cuerpo se movió bajo el nórdico y un gruñido salió de su garganta, seguido de un ataque de tos. Vale, seguía vivo. Corrí a buscar un vaso de agua y entré de nuevo, encontrándome con una imagen que se me quedaría grabada de por vida.

Shaoran se había incorporado quedando sentado en la cama y se rascaba la barriga con muy poca finura mientras bostezaba con la boca abierta de par en par. Nuestros ojos se encontraron entonces y juro por dios que intenté no reírme, de verdad de la buena. Pero no pude contenerme, y a pesar de que era consciente de que Li estaba en ese deplorable estado por mi culpa, me eché a reír como si fuera una maldita hiena del zoo.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Li dio un salto sobre si mismo y me miró aterrado.

\- Sa… ¿Sakura? – otro ataque de tos le sacudió entero y me acerqué, apiadándome del pobre muchacho. Aunque seguía muerta de la risa.

\- Por dios Xiao… pero que pintas me llevas. Parece que en verdad estés al borde de la muerte… si quieres que todas tus fans te dejen en paz, te hago una foto y la cuelgo en Instagram. A la mierda tu impecable reputación.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – tomó el vaso como si la vida le fuera en ello y bebió todo el contenido de golpe. Luego, sus ojos se clavaron en mí y me sentí terriblemente mal al ver que estaban opacos. Todo el fuego de su traviesa mirada se había extinguido y ahora parecía un chico casi… normal. Parpadeé un par de veces y solté una risa suave que lo desconcertó aún más.

\- ¿Te hace gracia mi miseria?

\- No es eso… es que… me he dado cuenta de que eres humano, a fin de cuentas… mírate, con las mejillas rojas y todo pegajoso y sudado… - se puso aún más rojo (si eso era posible) y se tapó hasta la nariz con las sabanas.

\- Cómo… es decir… ¿qué…? ¿de dónde…? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

\- Tranquilo tigre... Eriol me avisó de que estarías gruñón, pero no dijo nada de que perdieras tu elocuencia. ¿hoy no hay ninguna broma para mí o tu ingenio está también al borde del colapso?

\- Maldita sea. ¿Quieres contestarme? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí Kinomoto? ¿Dónde está Mei? – sentí un dolor en el pecho ante la mención de mi apellido. Pero me lo guardé para mí misma. No debía tomarlo como algo personal, sería cosa de la fiebre…

\- Al parecer tiene miedo de tu mal humor, así que le ha pasado el muerto a Eriol, que luego me lo ha pasado a mí. Y aquí me tienes, en tus dominios. Que son muy particulares, todo hay que decirlo…

\- Pero… pero… ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí!

\- Oh, basta de quejas. He visto cosas peores, créeme. Y tengo una resistencia inhumana a los gérmenes. Así que, manos a la obra. Por lo que a ti respecta, soy desde ya tu enfermera particular. Lo que significa, que ahora mando yo. Así que levanta ese culito, dúchate, cámbiate ese pijama mohoso y ve al sofá. Te he preparado un tazón de sopa, algunos medicamentos y te he cortado unos cuantos trocitos de manzana. De mientras, abro estas ventanas y dejo que este cuarto respire un poco antes de que me ponga mala yo también.

\- Pero…

\- Vamos, vamos. Corre. – le cogí la mano, aguantando a duras penas la risa que nacía en mi garganta y le ayudé a levantarse. Estaba tan atónito por mi presencia, que ni siquiera protestó cuando tiré de él. Pero mi nariz no estaba tan sumisa como su carácter – Oh, por dios. Apestas como un puto muerto, Li. ¿Cuánto hace que no te duchas? – su rostro llegó al borde de la ebullición, y salió corriendo en dirección al baño causándome otro ataque de risa. Al parecer había reunido algo de fuerzas de golpe.

\- ¡Ten cuidado no resbales! ¡Y avisa si necesitas ayuda con la esponja! Se me da muy bien frotar espaldas.

\- ¡No me tientes que no respondo!

Vale, estaba siendo muy mala. Pero es que no podía parar de reírme de la situación. Era refrescante que el dios chino estuviera en desventaja por una vez. Con ese pijama arrugado, el pelo sucio y greñudo y apestando a perro chino mojado. Todo un cuadro.

Abrí las ventanas de par en par, respirando un poco de aire fresco y no pude evitar sorprenderme otra vez. Al menos ese lugar disponía de una terraza bastante amplia, algo era algo… El problema eran las vistas. Una pared llena de pintadas y grafitis jocosos. Eso era todo lo que se veía desde ese cuarto diminuto, desordenado y mal oliente. Sí amigos, decir que Li vivía de forma humilde, era quedarse muy corto. Si su sequito de fans lo supiera… pero yo no sería la que iba a irles con el cuento… una cosa más de Li que yo conocía y ellas no. ¡Que les fueran dando mucho por….! ¡Grrrrrr! … Basta Sakura… eres una dama.

Me recosté sobre la barandilla y miré el cuarto suspirando con resignación.

\- Vaaaale, Sakura… tú puedes hacerlo… considera que son trabajos de ayuda a la comunidad…

Me remangué otra vez, armándome de valor y paciencia y me pasé los siguientes diez minutos descontaminando el lugar. Tiré todos los pañuelos usados que Li había dejado desperdigados por ahí con una mueca de puro asco. Luego limpié la mesita de noche, quité las sabanas sustituyéndolas por unas limpias y recogí toda la ropa que había tirada por el suelo. Puse una lavadora (mi gran descubrimiento del día) y me dispuse a calentar la sopa en el microondas (por segunda vez) tatareando una canción.

\- Esto… Sakura… - me giré con una sonrisa y un chiste en la punta de la lengua, pero me quedé muda al instante. La visión de Li con sólo una toalla en su cintura me hizo sonrojarme de la cabeza a los pies. El muy cabrón se había duchado y tenía el descaro de salir casi en pelotas. ¡Y joder que bien le sentaba el pelo mojado!

\- ¡Xiao Lang Li! ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza alguna? – El rubor cubrió sus mejillas y apartó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

\- No me jodas, eres tú la que me ha echado del maldito cuarto sin mi ropa, y ahora lo has dejado abierto de par en par. Si entro ahí desnudo, sólo voy a ponerme peor. ¿es que no sabes que estamos en pleno mes de diciembre? ¡Menuda cuidadora! – ahora era yo la avergonzada.

\- Es verdad. Lo siento. Pero podrías haberme llamado desde el baño ¿sabes? Ahora te traigo algo de ropa. Entra de nuevo y espera allí. No te vayas a poner peor…

Para mi sorpresa asintió, sumiso y se encerró de nuevo. Así que corrí a buscar algo de ropa limpia. Abrí el armario y me dejó atónita lo vacío que estaba. A penas sí había un par de jeans azules, unas camisetas, tres o cuatro sudaderas y un chándal. Busqué un pijama, pero no encontré ninguno, así que me decidí por los pantalones de deporte, una camiseta y una sudadera. Luego fui a su mesita y cerré los ojos para coger unos calzoncillos y unos calcetines. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a ver ropa interior masculina (vivía con Touya, a fin de cuentas) pero por alguna razón, me daba vergüenza saber que llevaba Li debajo de sus pantalones. Negué con la cabeza, ahuyentando esos pensamientos peligrosos y corrí de nuevo en su busca. Llamé a la puerta y esperé.

\- ¿Xiao? - su mano salió graciosamente y aguanté la respiración.

\- ¿Me vas a dar la puta ropa o qué? – solté una carcajada que le hizo gruñir de frustración y me sentí tentada de jugarle una mala pasada. Pero estaba enfermo y tenía que ser buena. Así que finalmente cedí y se la di. Su mano la agarró con fuerza y cerró la puerta de un portazo, entre gruñidos e insultos inteligibles.

\- Por dios Xiao… deberías estar enfermo más a menudo… te vuelves de lo más elocuente…

\- ¡Oh, por todos los demonios! ¡Cállate! – pues sí, Mei tenía razón, Shaoran era un ogro cuando estaba enfermo. Pero uno muy mono. – volví a mis tareas y encontré una manta en un rincón del sofá, así que la tendí sobra la tela y dispuse la comida en la mesita. Y finalmente me senté, esperando que Shaoran se dignara a aparecer. Pero pasados unos minutos, no había señales de él. Así que empecé a preocuparme. Caminé en dirección al baño y di tres golpecitos suaves.

\- ¿Xiao Lang? – no hubo respuesta. Me alarmé al instante y abrí la puerta de golpe, sin importarme lo que me encontraría al otro lado. Shaoran estaba sentado en el wc, con solo sus pantalones puestos y el rostro pálido. - ¡Xiao!

\- Deja de gritar como una loca, por dios… sólo estoy mareado… - me agaché a su lado y puse mi mano en su frente. Estaba ardiendo, pero aún así se veía tremendamente pálido.

\- ¿Cuándo te tomaste la medicina por última vez? – sólo me respondió con un gruñido. - ¿Xiao?

\- No he tomado nada… no tenía medicinas… - abrí los ojos, presa de la sorpresa y juro por dios que quise ahorcarle allí mismo.

\- ¡¿Qué no has tomado ninguna medicina?! ¿Estas loco? – se tapó los oídos con desgana y me miró de nuevo, soltando un bufido.

\- Joder, Sak… deja de gritar. Por si no lo has notado, me duele la puta cabeza… - me tapé la boca con las manos de forma inconsciente y le vi reírse, pero eso sólo le provocó otro ataque de tos. Acaricié su espalda hasta que se relajó y me permití observarle. Ya no era la peste andante. Ahora olía a jabón y volvía a tener un poco de brillo en sus preciosos ojos dorados. Pero seguía más blanco que el papel, y sus labios, siempre carnosos, se veían secos y agrietados. - ¿Vas a mirarme fijamente todo el tiempo? Cuando te has unido a mi club de fans en serio… Kinotonta… - el corazón se me hizo un puño y mi mano dejó de tocarle como si de repente su piel quemara. (bueno, estaba ardiendo, pero ya entienden lo que quiero decir…) - ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

\- No… no me llames así… - abrió los ojos un poco, y pareció pensar en lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Cómo te he llamado?

\- Kinotonta… - se llevó los dedos a la barbilla e hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

\- ¿A sí?

\- Sí… y no me gusta. Es como me llama Hatsumomo… - debí parecer un alma en pena, porqué de repente su mal humor se esfumó y su mano me acarició la mejilla. Sólo fue un roce, pero hizo que me estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies.

\- Perdona Sak… no lo decía en mal sentido… era más bien un apodo cariñoso… o eso me pareció. Lo siento… - nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí que el rostro me hervía. No era para nada común que Li se disculpara tan sinceramente… y tan rápido – Estás toda roja… y ardiendo… - sus ojos se abrieron presa de la preocupación - Oh, joder… ¿Tú también tienes fiebre? Estuviste bajo la lluvia tanto como yo… no estarás enferma ¿verdad? Intenté cubrirte todo lo que pude y darte calor… Pero puede que no fuera suficiente… maldita sea… lo siento tanto Sakura… – Ahora sí que parecía un farolillo de navidad. Y es que prefería lidiar con el ogro maloliente que con el dios chino amable y tierno. (en las pocas ocasiones que eso ocurría…)

\- No yo… estoy perfecta. Sana como una roca. ¿ves? - Me levanté a toda velocidad, chocando mi cabeza con una estantería mal puesta y grité de dolor. - ¡Joder, mierda! ¡Este baño es diminuto! ¡Todo el apartamento parece hecho para un maldito hobbit! ¿Cómo demonios permiten tus padres que vivas aquí? – me sobé la cabeza con poca gracia y me sentí aliviada, al verle sonreír afablemente.

\- No está tan mal… además, soy un tipo ordenado y no tengo muchas cosas. Mi cocina es vieja, pero está siempre impecable y… - sus ojos se abrieron como dos pelotas de tenis y se levantó alarmado, perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso. Así que no me quedó otra que sujetarle. – Joder, Sak… ni se te ocurra entrar en la cocina… está hecha un desastre…

\- Tarde. He visto todos y cada uno de los restos de comida putrefacta. Y sí… también los miles de pañuelos moqueados de tu cuarto. Y ¡oh! Sí, tus calcetines con moho se llevan el primer premio. Casi caminaban solos – intentó rodar los ojos, pero al parecer no tenía fuerzas para ello. – Pero tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, oh gran Li.

\- Maldita sea… mataré a Mei y Eriol por esto… - Quiso apartarse y caminar por su cuenta, pero todo su cuerpo se resintió. Así que, me tragué mi vergüenza (a fin de cuentas, no llevaba camiseta) y le ayudé sin aceptar un no por respuesta. Su brazo rodeó mis hombros y el aliento caliente de sus labios me acarició la nariz. Menta. Sonreí inconscientemente. Ese olor iba asociado a su persona. Siempre que preparaba un té de menta poleo, me venía su rostro a la cabeza. Pero… un momento… ¡Menta!

\- Por dios, Xiao ¿en serio? ¿Estas fumando con gripe? ¿Quieres morirte?

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- ¡Tu boca huele a menta! ¡No soy imbécil! ¿sabes? ¡Vas a pillar una neumonía! Con razón tienes tanta tos… eres un inconsciente…

\- Sakura…

\- No. Nada de "Sakura" ¿Dónde los guardas? Pienso tirar el puto paquete ahora mismo.

\- Sak…

\- ¿Dónde? – ahora si rodó los ojos y me señaló la estantería que había debajo del espejo del baño. - ¿Fumas en el puto baño?

\- Joder Sak, mira. – Y lo hice. Y no vi el dichoso paquete por ninguna parte. Sólo su cepillo de dientes y la pasta de…

\- Oh… te… te has lavado los dientes.

\- Ajá…

\- Con pasta mentolada…

\- Pues sí. – sentí mis orejas arder y quise que la tierra me tragara. Así que tosí, disimulando mi metedura de pata y cambié totalmente de tema. – Yo… eh… vamos… te llevaré hasta el sofá y te ayudaré con el resto de la ropa.

\- Buen cambio de tema, pero puedo solo.

\- Estás que te caes.

\- Joder, que no soy un niño pequeño…

\- Oh, eso lo tengo claro. Ningún niño sería tan insufrible. – tiré de él con fuerza, pero a penas pude moverle unos centímetros. - Y deja que te diga que, para ser tan atlético, pesas una tonelada… - oí su risa ronca en mi oreja, y esta vez la mareada fui yo.

\- Nena… es todo músculo…

\- Ni que lo digas. ¿de dónde sacas el tiempo para hacer ejercicio? Porque nadie tiene una puta tableta de chocolate por estomago sin entrenar al menos dos horas al día. Lo sé por experiencia propia.

Me ruboricé nada más soltar esas palabras de niña tonta, pero Li ni siquiera si inmutó por el comentario. Lo que significaba, que en verdad estaba pasándolo mal. Y entonces me fijé. Respiraba con dificultad y le costaba mantenerse en pie. No estaba jugando conmigo para que le rodeara con mis brazos y luego burlarse. No… en verdad estaba agotado. La ducha había acabado con la poca energía que le quedaba. Así que le acompañé poco a poco, velando para que no perdiera el equilibrio de nuevo y de algún modo, logramos llegar al sofá (ahora agradecía que el dichoso apartamento fuera tan pequeño)

\- Vale… hemos llegado. Intenta sentarte poco a poco y…

Pero ni siquiera pude terminar la frase. Li se desplomó en el sofá, arrastrándome a mí por el camino. Sentí vértigo, un golpe sordo y luego solo piel. Mi cara se había estampado contra su pecho, aun desnudo y mis manos habían agarrado su cintura en un intento por no morir. Noté su corazón latiendo acompasadamente y el suave olor del jabón que había usado y quise morirme de la puta vergüenza. Intenté incorporarme, pero para hacerlo tenía que apoyarme aún más en él. Así que nos quedamos ahí parados, con el rostro sonrojado (él por la fiebre y yo por mis hormonas adolescentes) y con a penas unos centímetros de distancia entre nuestros labios.

\- Vaya… veo que el servicio de enfermera viene con final feliz… - sentí como las orejas me ardían. Puede que estuviera muriéndose, pero Li seguía con su picardía intacta (o al menos, se le despertaba de vez en vez) Le empujé con fuerza, olvidando que era un maldito enfermo. Me levanté (aunque me costó más de lo que me gustaría) y cogí de mala gana la bandeja con la comida.

\- Come. – Me miró con la ceja alzada y suspiró.

\- Sigo medio desnudo… por si no lo has notado. – Le analicé de arriba a bajo y me di cuenta, que tenía razón. Y le odié por ello. Así que corrí al baño, cogí la sudadera y sus calzoncillos y me giré para irme cuando me di cuenta. Tenía sus calzoncillos, en mi mano… por lo que…

\- No lleva puestos sus… - ¿Cuántos sonrojos podía aguantar una persona antes de desmayarse por exceso de sangre en la cabeza?

\- ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Me estoy congelando… - le oí toser de nuevo y puse los ojos en blanco, cogiendo aire (y paciencia)

\- Al menos… lleva los pantalones. - Dejé la prenda del diablo sobre el baño y volví con la dichosa camiseta y la sudadera. – Le… levanta los brazos… - su risa traviesa había vuelto, pero obedeció en silencio.

Los siguientes segundos fueron los más largos de mi vida. Cuando bromeé con lo difícil que era vestirle teniendo la espalda tan musculosa, no pensé que en unos días tendría que lidiar con ello de verdad. Pero el muy cabrito, parecía disfrutar con mi desdicha.

\- Podrías colaborar un poco ¿no crees? – sus ojos me miraron divertidos.

\- ¿Para qué? Es muy gracioso ver como te esfuerzas… ¡Ay! No seas bruta – tiré de la camiseta con fuerza y luego le puse la sudadera de malas maneras, alborotando aún más su pelo.

\- Voy a por el secador. No puedes andar por ahí con el pelo mojado. Mientras, come.

\- Pero mira que eres mandona… - le lancé una mirada fulminante, pero eso sólo le hizo más gracia. Claro que volvió a toser por ello.

\- Sí… sin duda es el Karma – me miró sin comprender y negué con la cabeza. - ¿Qué te he dicho? ¡Come! - Me fui de vuelta al baño y abrí el único armario del lugar, pero ni rastro del secador. ¿Estaría en su habitación? – Oye perro chino… ¿dónde guardas el secador de pelo?

\- En china. – Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta con mi mejor cara de indignación.

\- Memo…

\- No, en serio. No tengo secador. – mi boca se fue al piso.

\- ¿Qué no tienes…? ¿Qué?

\- No lo necesito. Mi cabello se seca rápido.

\- ¡Con razón llevas siempre el pelo a lo loco! ¡Dime que al menos tienes un peine! – me acerqué de nuevo, justo a tiempo para verle negar con la cabeza. - ¡Por dios, Li!

\- ¿Qué? Nadie se ha quejado antes de mi cabello. Es más, a las tías las vuelve locas. – rodé los ojos y me dejé caer en la alfombra. A diferencia de la que había en la entrada, la de la sala estaba impecable y parecía cómoda. - ¿no te sientas en el sofá?

\- No hay espacio para los tres.

\- ¿Los tres?

\- Si. Tú, yo y tu gran ego. – levantó una ceja, pero dejó escapar una risa traviesa.

\- Oye, no seas mezquina. Mi ego no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es culpa tuya por tener el culo tan gordo. Deberías dejar de comer donuts – abrí los ojos, indignada y le lancé un cojín con fuerza, olvidando que tenía un plato de sopa entre sus manos. Por suerte, fallé. O de lo contrario Li habría necesitado otra ducha. - ¡eh! Que la sopa esta caliente y tengo hambre. No la desperdicies tirándomela encima.

\- Te lo mereces, por idiota. – se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo en silencio, aunque parecía costarle un poco mantenerse despierto. – de… de verdad tengo el culo… ¿gordo? – Xiao se atragantó con la sopa y corrí a quitarle el plato antes de que en verdad se lo echara por encima. - ¡Voy a por la medicina! Tu tos empeora por momentos… - cogí el antigripal y el antitérmico y se los di, junto con un vaso de agua. - ¿mejor?

\- Tu eres tonta, Sakura… - ahora sí que no comprendía nada.

\- ¡Oye! ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Encima que voy a la farmacia y hago la compra para ti!

\- No hablo de eso.

\- ¿Y por que me llamas tonta?

\- ¡Por tu culo! – me sonrojé de la cabeza a los pies, pero seguía igual de confusa – Es decir, quiero decir…. Yo intentaba…

\- Hay que ver lo elocuente que estás hoy…

\- ¡Por tu estúpida pregunta! ¿Qué si tienes el culo gordo? ¿Me lo preguntas en serio? – aparté la mirada, sintiéndome en verdad una tonta. Es cierto… sabía que no tenía el culo gordo. Pero por alguna razón, quería que fuera él el que me lo dijera.

\- Eres tú quién lo ha dicho…

\- ¡Era una broma y lo sabes! – otro ataque de tos. Pero esta vez cogió el vaso él mismo y se lo terminó de un trago.

\- Iré a buscarte un poco más de agua. – pero su mano impidió que me levantara al tomar mi muñeca. - ¿Xiao?

\- No, Sakura. Pues claro que no tienes el culo gordo. De hecho, creo que tienes el culo más perfecto que jamás he visto. - ¡ay por dios! - Y no me hagas hablar de tus piernas… porqué no respondo de mi mismo… - lo normal sería estar muerta de la vergüenza, pero lo cierto es que me sentí halagada. Que él me dijera algo como eso (aunque fuera un delirio por la fiebre) me hacía sentir mejor… especial.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a mis piernas? ¿Demasiado largas? - ¿por qué seguía con ese juego tan peligroso? ¿Por qué le daba cuerda a su lengua mordaz? ¿Era masoquista? ¿O era sólo que no tenía sentido del peligro? Mi falta de autoestima estaba jugándome una mala pasada… Xiao se dejó caer a mi lado sin soltarme y me clavó una mirada intensa. Esa llama que alimentaba sus pupilas había vuelto y estaba dispuesta a quemarme.

\- Sí… demasiado largas… y jodidamente torneadas y tersas… - la mano que tenía libre empezó a subir por mis pantalones dejando suaves caricias que me atontaron el alma – podría recorrerlas así todo el día… y seguir maravillándome a cada instante por sus curvas… - ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? – Y tus ojos… son… son… tan jodidamente grandes… parecen dos canicas. – Estaba por morirme allí mismo… pero… ¡Un momento! ¿Había comparado mis ojos con dos canicas? - ¿Sabes? De pequeño jugaba mucho a las canicas… tenía de todos los colores y tamaños… mi madre decía que era un juego idiota, pero a mí me gustaban… y tenía una de color turquesa con brillos y purpurina plateada. Cuando miras algo y te entusiasmas como una niña pequeña dando esos saltitos tan monos… pienso en esa canica… no sé porqué… - bufé de puro alivio al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pero también me decepcioné un poco…

\- Por todos los dioses… estas delirando Xiao… - Negó efusivamente y dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- No estoy delirando. En verdad me recuerdas a mis canicas… no eran caras ni ostentosas. Sólo eran pelotitas de cristal con dibujitos y colores. Nada en comparación con una consola último modelo o un puto Quad. Pero, no sé… me sentía bien cuando jugaba con ellas… era todo tan sencillo y agradable… tan… normal. – su mano busco entrelazarse con la mía y me sentí como un flan de nuevo. Pero no iba a dejar que se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que me ponía su cercanía.

\- ¿Me estas llamando simple?

\- Sí.

\- Oh, gracias Xiao… siempre tan amable…

\- Eres simple. ¿Y que? Eso me encanta de ti. Estoy cansado de gente complicada y pretenciosa Sak… tú eres más real. No te pasas el día maquillándote ni colgando fotos en Facebook o Instagram. Ni miras cuantos likes tienes a cada instante. Joder, si eres de las que se sienta a comer y habla con la gente que tiene a su alrededor en vez de estar escribiendo constantemente mensajitos en tu blog. Tú eres… sólo tú. – me reí suavemente. La situación era tan bizarra, que casi parecía sacada de un manga para chicas. Li había soltado su lengua y no decía más que locuras.

\- Joder Xiao… si te pones filosófico con un antitérmico, debo darte alcohol algún día. A ver que pasa – le oí chascar la lengua y me reí aún más fuerte.

\- Te tomo la palabra. Un día de estos, saldremos a cenar tu y yo. Compraremos seis cervezas y nos sentaremos a filosofar sobre la vida en un banco del parque pingüino. Pero en primavera, cuando no haga frío. No quiero pillar otra pulmonía…

\- Sólo tienes la gripe.

\- ¡Pues se siente como el fin del mundo! – solté otra risa tonta y apoyé mi cabeza en la suya. Cualquiera que nos viera así, sentados en el suelo, con las manos entrelazadas y prácticamente abrazados, pensaría que éramos una pareja de verdad. Pero a la mierda. Me sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que sabía que no estaba molesto conmigo. – Oye Sak…

\- Mmmm…

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… - sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente.

\- ¿A sí? El… ¿El qué? – su mano me soltó de repente y señaló la mesita con los restos de comida.

\- ¿A que viene lo de cortar las manzanas como si fueran putos conejitos? ¿Te crees que tengo cinco años? – vale, debía admitirlo. Li era un experto en romper la magia. Lo aparté con brusquedad y me levanté soltando una maldición. – oye… no me empujes, que estoy convaleciente.

\- ¡Vete a la cama otra vez, perro chino!

\- Vale… vale… lo que diga la señorita enfermera con final feliz… - quise pegarle, en serio. Pero me contuve, porqué recordé que estaba enfermo por mi culpa.

\- No sé si será feliz o no, pero te juro que como sigas con tus groserías, si será tu final. – soltó una risa gruesa y caminó en dirección a su cuarto. O se arrastró, más bien. Iba a desaparecer por la puerta, cuando de repente se giró para mirarme. Y no había rastro de risa o burla. Sólo una mirada suave que volvió a acelerarme el pulso.

\- Oye, Sak…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? – casi me caigo al suelo de la impresión.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No… no te irás ¿verdad? Me gusta que estés aquí… conmigo. - ¡Ay mi madre! ¿Quería que me quedara? Pero… ¿por qué?

\- No… claro. Me quedaré si quieres. – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa preciosa que me dejó sin aliento. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla con una naturalidad pasmosa.

\- Te besaría en los labios, pero no quiero contagiarte… - mis mejillas ardieron en respuesta y se le escapó la risa – serás tonta…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo perro idiota! ¡Vete a la cama de una vez o te mando de una patada!

Se fue entre risas y ataques de tos y cerró la puerta, dejándome totalmente sola en ese salón diminuto. Pero ahora que se había ido, el silencio ocupó todo el espacio haciendo que pareciera mucho más grande y solitario. Me senté en el sofá, soltando un suspiro y mirando los trocitos de manzana con orejitas de conejo. Alargué mi mano para llevarme uno a la boca y disfruté de su sabor dulce.

\- Pues yo creo que son graciosos… estúpido lobo… - di varias vueltas a uno de los animalitos con mis dedos y resoplé, decepcionada. – Él sólo estaba bromeando todo el rato… así que deja de creer que eres especial, Sakura… ¿no lo has oído? Eres una canica… una estúpida y tonta canica.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sonido del móvil me despertó. Por un momento me desconcerté, pues no reconocía donde estaba. Y fue entonces que caí en la cuenta. ¡Ese era el apartamento de Li! Salté sobre mi misma y corrí en busca de mi bolso. La melodía se oía cada vez más fuerte y tuve miedo de despertar a Xiao Lang. Cuando al fin logré agarrar el maldito aparato lo apagué de un manotazo. Miré a mi alrededor esperando que la puerta de su cuarto se abriera, pero por fortuna, el dragón seguía dormido. Suspiré de puro alivio, pero fui demasiado optimista. El maldito teléfono sonó de nuevo, más estridente si eso era posible. Así que contesté entre susurros y maldiciones.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hola a ti también, Sakura.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tomy?

\- ¿Qué que pasa? ¿Sabes la hora que es? – miré mi reloj de muñeca y por poco me da un infarto.

\- ¡Mierda! No llego antes del toque de queda… y joder… le prometí que me quedaría…

\- ¿Qué le prometiste qué a quién?

\- A Li. Está enfermo y he venido a su casa para traerle la cena y unas medicinas – el silencio se hizo en la línea y me di cuenta de lo extraño que era todo aquello – ya te lo contaré. Tú solo…. ¿puedes cubrirme? No sé… dile a papá que me he quedado en casa de Rika o algo.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir en casa de Shaoran? – me sonrojé de nuevo.

\- No es lo que parece… es que no tiene a nadie y tiene mucha fiebre y… se enfermó por mi culpa.

\- Sakura, no entiendo nada de nada.

\- Tú sólo… sólo cúbreme. ¿vale? – otro silencio abrumador

\- Vale. Pero mañana le cuentas tú a Rika porqué "te estás quedando en su casa"

\- Gracias. Gracias. Te debo una.

\- Me debes más de una… pero ya me las cobraré todas de golpe. Y será épico amiga… - un golpe abrupto en el cuarto de Li me hizo voltear.

\- Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. Te dejo.

\- Oye… ¡espera!

Tiré el teléfono a un lado y caminé en dirección a la puerta. No sabía si sería correcto entrar sin saber exactamente qué había sido ese golpe. Así que puse mi oreja en la puerta, intentando oír algo que me diera una pista de lo que había ocurrido, cuando la puerta se abrió dándome un susto de muerte.

\- ¡Por dios! ¡Que susto! – Shaoran levantó una ceja y me miró con burla contenida.

\- ¿Espiándome?

\- He oído un golpe.

\- Ya… claro… su mano me apartó con brusquedad y se hizo paso hasta el baño.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

\- A mear. ¿Puedo o tengo que pedirte permiso enfermera con final feliz? – me crucé de brazos fingiendo indignación, pero lo cierto es que la situación me causaba risa. Me quedé observando la puerta del baño hasta que Xiao Lang volvió a salir por ella. - ¿Aún aquí? ¿No tienes casa? – abrí los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡Tú me has pedido que me quede!

\- Nah, yo no he hecho tal cosa. Seguro. - ¡Cómo odiaba a ese maldito perro chino!

\- Es que… te juro que… si no estuvieras enfermo te partía esa puta cara perfecta a golpes. – tomé mi chaqueta, la bolsa y el móvil y le dirigí la mirada más dura que pude. - ¡Que te cuiden las arañas muertas del maldito pasillo!

\- Sak…

\- ¡¿Que?!

\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

\- ¡A casa! – sus cejas se alzaron y vi como se cruzaba de brazos mientras negaba con resignación.

\- Tontita Sakura… son más de las diez. Este barrio es peligroso de noche.

\- ¡Pediré un taxi!

\- No seas estúpida. Anda, deja tus cosas y ven al sofá. Pondré una peli que te gustará. ¿Te parece? – le miré con la boca abierta de par en par y sin poder emitir palabra alguna. - ¿O vas a verla ahí de pie?

\- ¡Es que no te entiendo!

\- Pues no soy un tipo complicado

\- ¡Y una mierda que no! – dejé todos mis trastos en la barra y caminé mostrando mi furia hasta el dichoso sofá. Quería parecer indignada, pero solo le hice reír.

\- ¿Vas a estar enfadada toda la noche?

\- Puedes apostar a qué sí. – se sentó a mi lado y quise apartarme en cuanto sentí su brazo rozar con el mío. Pero el sofá era demasiado pequeño para lograr la distancia que yo necesitaba en esos momentos.

\- Pues vaya enfermera me ha tocado… ¿no puedes intentar ser dulce y agradable por un rato? – puse los ojos en blanco.

\- Serás… primero me dices que me quede, luego me preguntas que demonios hago en tu casa y me echas y ahora me dices que me quede otra vez ¿y encima te quejas de mi carácter? Quien te entienda, que te compre. – Su brazo me rodeó los hombros y me tensé.

\- Perdona… sólo quería jugar un poco contigo…

\- ¿En… entonces admites que fuiste tú el que me pidió que me quedara? – me apartó un mechón de pelo con suavidad y me clavó esa mirada fogosa y penetrante. Su temperatura había bajado y el oro liquido de sus pupilas había vuelto.

\- No lo sé… tengo todo muy borroso en la cabeza, pero si fue así, me alegro de haberlo hecho…

\- A… ¿a sí? – Intenté alejarme de nuevo, pero ni modo. Ese maldito lobo no me dejaría hacerlo.

\- Pues sí… cuatro días aquí, solo y aislado… estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

\- Doy fe de ello. Hasta me has comparado con tus canicas. – frunció el ceño, extrañado, pero volvió a sonreír.

\- Estás loca.

\- ¡Tú eres el que está loco! ¿Vemos la dichosa peli? – dejó escapar una risa suave y se levantó, mucho más estable que antes.

\- A sus ordenes, enfermera con…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra seguir por ahí! ¡Tú solo te acuerdas de lo que te interesa!

Para mi total asombro, Xiao puso Avatar. Le había comentado en el festival que quería volver a verla, pero que estaba carísima en Apple. Y mira tu por donde, él la tenía en su filmoteca. No era algo tan raro, lo sorprendente es que se acordara de ello. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, Xiao parecía tener una memoria prodigiosa. Por suerte, estaba tan agotado y drogado, que a penas sí dijo dos palabras durante toda la película. Pero mantuvo su brazo rodeándome todo el rato. Cómo si quisiera provocar una reacción de protesta en mi persona. Pero no le iba a dar ese placer. No señor. Aguanté el tipo como toda una reina. (eso sí, lograr calmar los latidos de mi corazón era otro tema muy distinto)

Para cuando los humanos atacaron "árbol madre" Xiao ya se había quedado totalmente frito con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Tenía todo mi lado izquierdo adormecido, pero no me atrevía a moverme. ¿Y si le despertaba? Así que aguanté erguida como un maldito palo hasta que Jake se convirtió en Turuk Makto. Para ese entonces, ya no podía con mi alma. Así que me aparté muy despacio, acompañando su peso con mis brazos y dejándole acurrucado en el sofá. Y sonreí como una niña tonta. ¡Pero es que lucía tan adorable! Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y respiraba acompasadamente (por suerte, su congestión había mejorado mucho) El flequillo le acariciaba la nariz haciéndole cosquillas y la arrugaba graciosamente de vez en cuando.

\- Mírale… si hasta parece inofensivo…

Me senté en la alfombra después de taparle con una manta y seguí mirando la película. Pero no lograba concentrarme. Se me iban los ojos cada vez que le oía moverse. Era una situación tan extraña… jamás pensé que pasaría una noche junto a Shaoran Li. Aunque fuera viendo una película. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, había empezado a sentirme a gusto con el chico. Tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma y admitir que le había juzgado mal. No era tan egocéntrico, ni tan egoísta ni tan odioso como había pensado. Sólo era… juguetón. Sí, esa palabra le quedaba. Y estúpidamente atractivo.

Bostecé un par de veces y noté que mis párpados empezaban a ceder. Pero no recuerdo el momento exacto en el que me quedé dormida. Lo que sí recuerdo con exactitud es sentir el aroma dulzón del suavizante de su sudadera y del momento en el que me di cuenta de que flotaba en sus brazos. ¡Xiao me estaba llevando en volandas! ¿Pero por qué?

Por alguna razón, me quede quieta como una piedra, negándome a despertar. ¿Li me estaba llevando a su habitación en brazos? ¡Mierda! Pero si no podía ni con su alma. ¿cómo se atrevía a cargarme estando enfermo? Debería haberme movido para decirle que estaba despierta, pero una parte egoísta de mi persona se negó a ello. Sin saber porqué, seguí fingiendo estar dormida incluso cuando me depositó con suavidad en su cama y me tapó con el nórdico. Su mano me apartó el flequillo con suavidad y quise morirme allí mismo.

\- Menuda enfermera estás hecha… Sak… - su voz sonó jodidamente dulce y parpadeé inconscientemente, incapaz de seguir impasible ante tanta dulzura. ¿Estaba soñando? – vaya… estás despierta.

\- Yo… lo siento. Me he quedado dormida…

\- Sí, como una sopa – tomó asiento en la cama y me sonrío cariñosamente. – Pero estabas súper mona. Hasta hacías pompas con la nariz. Y la baba que te caía por la barbilla era tan adorable que… - le golpeé el hombro, indignada y me fascinó su risa. Así que tragué pesado, notando las cosquillas en mi estómago. ¿Desde cuando era tan… tan…? Joder, ni siquiera sabía como describirlo.

\- Tú también te habías quedado frito. Para que lo sepas.

\- Lo sé. Gracias por taparme con la manta. – noté el calor subir a mis mejillas y agaché la cabeza, avergonzada.

\- No ha sido nada… - entrecerró los ojos y me acomodó una vez más el nórdico.

\- Duerme, tranquila. Yo me quedaré en el sofá – me incorporé de golpe, chocando mi cabeza con su barbilla. - ¡Joder Sak!

\- Oh, por dios. Perdona… - acaricié su mentón con mis dedos y levanté la vista, encontrándome con esos preciosos orbes ambarinos. – vaya… vuelves a ser un dios… - levantó las cejas en señal de asombro y noté que el rubor de mis mejillas aumentaba (sí, todavía más…) Quiero decir… que estás mejor…

\- Sí, sí… tú disimula ahora… pero no olvidaré que me has comparado con un dios. – hice un mohín con mis labios y esperaba que se riera, pero en vez de eso, noté que sus ojos se quedaban fijos en mi boca. ¿Por qué me miraba así?

\- Yo… eh… iré yo al sofá. Eres tú el que está enfermo. – mis palabras parecieron devolverle a la realidad y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ni hablar. Es cómodo, pero muy pequeño.

\- Por eso mismo. Yo soy bajita y tú una jirafa. Yo me quedo el sofá. – Intenté salir de la cama, pero sus manos me pararon en seco.

\- He dicho que no, Sak. Tú te quedas en la cama. Yo estoy mucho mejor. Ya ni siquiera tengo fiebre y gracias a tus conejitos, ahora me siento mucho más fuerte.

\- ¿Te has comido mis conejitos?

\- Los que quedaban. Al parecer te has zampado unos cuantos – sus dedos volvieron a apartar un par de mechones de mi cabello y me sentí morir – hablas de mis pelos de loco, pero deberías ver tu cabello ahora mismo – mis manos se fueron de forma inconsciente a mi cola maltrecha, pero una vez más su mano me detuvo. – Quieta… yo lo hago.

Estaba tan cerca, que me mareaba. Pero le dejé hacer sin poder apartar mi mirada de su rostro. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cabeza, alejando la goma que sujetaba mi melena. La dejó sobre la mesita de noche y volvió a entrelazar sus manos en mi cabello, peinándolo con suavidad. Y me perdí en ese mar de oro liquido que tenía por ojos. Tintineaban como llamas en la oscuridad y sí, suspiré como una niña boba. ¡pero es que estaba jugando sucio! ¿cómo podía tratarme así? Nadie, ni siquiera Touya, me había tratado con ese… mimo.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- ¿Qué hago?

\- Confundirme… - sus ojos parpadearon levemente y esa endiablada sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro.

\- ¿Te confundo? ¿Cómo? – me aparté tapándome con las sabanas y giré la vista, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

\- Con tu amabilidad. Eres tan… tan… exasperante.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú. Cambias de humor como de camisa. En un momento estás bromeando, al otro enfadado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te pones en este… este… plan. – otra vez más esa sonrisa suave – ¡Y esas sonrisas! No puedo con ellas. ¿las prácticas en el espejo?

\- Puede…

\- Oh, basta ya. Deja de embromarme… no soy de piedra y me… me…

\- ¿confundes?

\- ¡Sí! – y otra carcajada jodidamente sexy. - ¡Qué pares de una vez! – levantó sus manos en señal de paz y siguió riéndose.

\- Pero si no hago nada.

\- Grrrr, me voy al sofá. – otra vez sus manos en mis hombros y esa mirada.

\- No seas cabezota.

\- Tú eres el cabezota. – el silencio se hizo entre nosotros y nos quedamos simplemente allí parados. Mirándonos con intensidad y sintiendo el latir de mi corazón (latía tan alto, que estaba convencida que ese malnacido podía oírlo).

\- Vale… sólo veo una solución a esto. Pero no te va a gustar, mi pequeña enfermera… - alcé las cejas y le dejé continuar. – siempre podemos dormir los dos en la cama.

\- ¡Estás loco! – esta vez sí me levanté, roja como el mismo infierno.

\- El piso es enano, pero la cama es de metro cincuenta Sak. Cabemos los dos. Y prometo no hacer nada que tú no quieras… - sus cejas se movieron juguetonas y llegué a mi limite.

\- Yo… yo…

\- ¿Entonces me quedo el sofá?

\- ¡Que te he dicho que no! – le vi carcajearse y solté todo el aire de mis pulmones – Si… si digo que sí… prometes ser… ¿un caballero?

\- Me he dejado mi armadura en el otro pijama, pero… sí. Seré un buen perrito chino. – no pude evitar reírme con su broma. – Entonces… ¿los dos en la cama? – lo decía con tanta naturalidad, que casi me pareció lo más normal del mundo.

\- Ss…s.. sí. – la voz me temblaba y sentía mis piernas desfallecer. Le vi entrar en el nórdico con calma y me quedé embobada, sin poder mover un solo músculo. Pero luego le oí toser, y me alarmé. – ¿Te has tomado la medicina? – negó suavemente e hizo el ademán de incorporarse otra vez. – No, no te levantes. Yo te la traigo.

\- Oh… que atenta…

\- Ca… cállate…

Di gracias a los dioses por darme un respiro y me tomé mi tiempo. Llené dos vasos con agua (uno para el perro chino y otro para mí) y me leí el prospecto por tercera vez en el día. No quería causarle una sobredosis o algo. Miré la puerta como si fuera a enfrentarme a la pena capital y suspiré.

\- Vamos Sakura… no puede ser tan malo… has dormido más de una vez con Touya – pero mi cabeza me repetía que Li no era mi hermano. Ni de lejos. – me erguí con determinación, cogí los medicamentos y el vaso de Xiao y entré lo más serena que pude. Claro que se fue todo a la mierda en cuanto lo vi allí tumbado, con los brazos por encima de su cabeza y los ojos fijos en la luz del techo. Era tan guapo… Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza - Recuerda su cara de recién levantado y la peste a perro muerto… recuerda su…

\- ¿Qué estas murmurando ahí de pie? – el vaso de agua tembló en mi mano y tragué saliva. Estaba cómo un puto flan.

\- Yo… eh… nada. – me acerqué para darle el agua antes de que se me cayera y le di las capsulas.

\- Espero que no me mates de una sobredosis… - me reí, porqué ese mismo pensamiento había estado en mi cabeza hacía solo unos segundos. - ¿Qué?

\- Nada… es qué estaba tentada… - levantó una ceja, pero se tomó los medicamentos sin dudar – Y así termina la vida y desmadre del dios chino Li…

\- Si sigues llamándome así, voy a creer que si eres una fan… mi fan número 246… - abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿246?

\- Es el número que pone en tu carné.

\- ¿Te acuerdas?

\- Yo me acuerdo de todo, Sak… - las piernas me fallaron y tuve que apoyarme en la pared. - ¿No vienes?

\- Eh… sí.

\- ¿Estarás cómoda con esa ropa? – miré mis tejanos negros y el jersey de lana. No… no sería muy cómodo. Pero no iba a meterme en ropa interior. Eso seguro.

\- Me las apañaré. – Li se levantó entonces y abrió el armario sacando una pequeña caja que había en lo alto. ¡Con razón no la había visto! Li era demasiado alto para mí. Cogió un pijama color verde y me lo acercó.

\- Es mío y seguro que te va grande, pero estarás más cómoda.

\- Gra… gracias.

Fui al baño entre una bruma de confusión y me apoyé en la puerta. Todo lo que estaba pasando esa noche era demasiado irreal. Li estaba amable, yo confusa y el maldito apartamento había pasado de ser una caja de zapatos a un cálido hogar. En verdad me sentía como si fuera la pareja de Li. Y eso… no era bueno para mi corazón. Olí el pijama y mis ojos viajaron en dirección al techo.

\- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi…

Recé para que Xiao se hubiera quedado dormido, pero ni por asomo. En vez de eso, estaba recostado de lado, esperándome.

\- Te has tomado tu tiempo… - me remangué el enorme pijama mientras desviaba la vista, avergonzada.

\- Yo… no me sentía muy cómoda… no me siento nada cómoda a decir verdad…

\- Pues es mi mejor pijama – puse los ojos en blanco y le miré hastiada.

\- ¡No hablo del maldito pijama! Es por la estúpida situación. ¡Vamos a dormir en la misma cama!

\- Ya te he dicho que seré un buen perrito.

\- ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo! – Xiao se levantó con dificultad y me asusté. - ¿estas mareado?

\- Estoy bien – llegó a mi lado y cogió mi mano con suavidad, haciéndome temblar. – Sakura… si digo que no haré nada, es que no lo haré… ¿vale?

\- Vale… perdona… ya sé que no… conmigo no… - me sentí triste de repente, pero me obligué a sonreír. – Pues ala… a dormir. – Xiao me siguió con la mirada, pero intenté fingir que no me daba cuenta mientras entraba en la cama y me tapaba hasta la nariz. Oí sus pasos y noté como su peso se hacía espacio a mi lado. El calor de su piel inundó el nórdico y tuve que contar hasta diez.

\- ¿Qué has querido decir?

\- ¿Eh?

\- "conmigo no" ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Eh… yo… a que… bueno… ya sabes.

\- No, no lo sé.

\- ¡Que no soy tu tipo de chica!

\- Y tú que sabrás… - me giré alterada, pero me arrepentí en cuanto vi sus ojos brillantes tan de cerca. Estaba recostado de lado en mi dirección y me miraba fijamente. – No tienes ni idea de las chicas que me gustan Sak…

\- Claro que sí… - suspiró, desinflado y me miró.

\- No, no lo sabes. Pero yo sí sé el tipo de chico que te gusta a ti.

\- Sorpréndeme. - ¿Por qué le seguía el juego?

\- Mayores, afeminados y estúpidamente gentiles.

\- Eso no es cierto – levantó una ceja incrédula y me sentí como una mentirosa. – Yukito no es… el único tipo de chico que me atrae…

\- ¿A no?

\- No. – se movió en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

\- Ilústrame.

\- Pues… me… me gustan los chicos auténticos… sinceros y juguetones… que sepan apreciar a las personas por lo que son y no por lo que aparentan, con los pies en la tierra y… y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Y con ojos dulces… - le oír reírse y me puse como un tomate por milésima vez esa noche.

\- Tomo nota…

\- Y… ¿y tu tipo de chica perfecta?

\- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? – asentí en silencio mientras ponía mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho, intentando acompasar mi respiración nerviosa. – Pues tiene que recordarme a una canica. – Y ahí estaba otra vez su humor negro.

\- ¡Te acordabas! ¡Serás idiota! – le removí el cabello y ambos nos pusimos a reír como críos. Pero su mano me cogió la muñeca y me miró totalmente serio.

\- Me gustan las chicas diferentes… torpes y jodidamente exasperantes. Con el cabello suave y brillante. Ojos claros y sinceros y manos suaves y cálidas. – mi corazón volvió a la carga y sentí que se acercaba a mí, muy lentamente - Pero sobretodo… quiero que tenga un montón de pecas en su naricita, tan claras, que sólo yo pueda verlas justo antes… de atreverme a besarla.

\- Eso es… es…

\- ¿Muy explicito? – asentí, perdida en sus ojos. – Me preguntó por qué será… - se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, mirando el techo y cogiendo aire. Parecía perturbado – ¿Estás mejor?

\- ¿Eh?

\- El domingo parecías… rota. – parpadeé algo decepcionada por su lejanía y por el sorpresivo cambio de tema, pero me recosté como él. Mirando la luz amarillenta del techo.

\- Estoy bien. Gracias por escucharme y tener paciencia… sé que abusé de tu confianza. Y gracias por no… contárselo a nadie…

\- De nada.

\- Ya… - el silencio ocupó todo el cuarto y me sentí morir. Porqué si Li estaba callado, sería consciente de lo fuerte que me latía el corazón. Joder, si casi martilleaba en mi sien.

\- ¿Y que ha dicho Tomoyo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tomy?

\- De… de lo de Yukito…

\- Ah, yo no… no se lo he contado. – oí como se giraba para mirarme, pero me obligué a seguir con la vista fija en el techo. – sólo… sólo lo sabes tú.

\- Joder… eso no… no me lo esperaba. Pero, se lo contarás. ¿no?

\- Sí… cuando me sienta con fuerzas.

\- Creí… que estabas mejor.

\- ¡Y lo estoy! Pero… decirlo en voz alta es algo así cómo aceptar que ya jamás podrá ser ¿sabes? – el silencio fue mi única respuesta, y me di cuenta de que abusaba de su confianza una vez más – Perdona… ya estoy de nuevo con mis tonterías.

\- No, no es eso. Es solo que no me gusta oírte hablar de Yukito… - ahora sí me giré, perdiéndome en él. Mi cuerpo se acercó por instinto y noté algo que jamás en la vida había sentido antes. Un cosquilleo más abajo de mi vientre. Algo tan extraño, como excitante. Pero estaba mal, muy mal. Si Yukito era inaccesible para mí, ni modo podía sentir esto por Xiao. Era algo primario y yo estaba por encima del deseo físico. ¿verdad?

\- Por… ¿por qué? – sus dedos acariciaron mi cabello otra vez y cerré los ojos, suspirando. – No hagas eso… dijiste que te portarías como un perrito bueno… - intenté cambiar el ambiente, porqué me sentía asfixiada, pero no funcionó.

\- Dime que no te gusta, y pararé… - pero me gustaba, demasiad en realidad. Sentí como se acercaba un poco más y puse mis manos en su pecho. No para apartarle, sólo necesitaba apoyarme en algo. Pero no fue buena idea. Su pecho era demasiado fuerte y atrayente. Incluso con el pijama puesto.

\- Aún sigo sin comprender de dónde sacas el tiempo para hacer ejercicio – dejó escapar una risa de boca cerrada y me quedé mirando sus labios con fascinación.

\- No lo hagas

\- ¿El qué?

\- Mirar así mis labios. Voy a pensar que deseas que te bese… - temblé de arriba abajo, y él lo notó. – Es eso ¿Sak? ¿Quieres que te bese? – negué fervientemente y se carcajeó. – Ah… estaba empezando a dudarlo…

\- ¡Más te gustaría!

\- Si… es cierto. Me gustaría. – abrí los ojos de par en par y esperé que se riera, pero en vez de eso me miró seriamente. – Sólo espero… que te sientas mejor pronto y superes ese amor infantil de una vez.

\- ¿Infantil?

\- Sí. Infantil.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú que es infantil?

\- Tú misma me lo dijiste.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando me dijiste que no sentías deseo por él. – otra vez sentí ese cosquilleo incómodo y quise morirme de vergüenza. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

\- Eso no quiere decir nada… sólo sabía que sería imposible… me ve como a una hermana…

\- Que sepas que alguien es imposible, no impide que te mueras de ganas por besarle. Te lo digo yo. – sentí algo en mi pecho. ¿celos quizá?

\- Hay alguien que… ¿te atraiga?

\- Aja…

\- ¿Y es… alguien imposible?

\- Eso creo…

\- Pues no puedo imaginarme a una chica capaz de resistirse a tus encantos. – esta vez sí se rio, y yo le seguí.

\- ¿A parte de las presentes?

\- A parte de mí, claro. – su mano siguió jugueteando con mi cabello y cerré los ojos, otra vez.

\- Pues ahora no pareces tan indiferente a mis encantos…

\- Es porqué me confundes…

\- Me gusta confundirte… - me reí suavemente, atreviéndome a abrir los ojos otra vez. Pero lo lamenté al instante. ¿Por qué dios había creado a un chico tan guapo y lo había puesto en mi jodido camino? ¿para reírse de mi?

\- Porqué eres un perro chino muy juguetón.

\- Sólo contigo. – y mi corazón volvió a la carga. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Ya te he dicho que sí.

\- Es que… tu corazón late muy rápido. – mierda, sabía que podía oírlo.

\- ¡Es por tu culpa! – vi como se sonrojaba y me maldije por no saber tener la puta boca cerrada.

\- Así que… no te soy tan indiferente…

\- ¡Cómo si pudiera estar indiferente teniéndote tan cerca!

\- Es cierto, y además… te confundo…

\- Y además eso… - su mano se desplazó hasta mi nuca y me retraje como una niña asustada.

\- Joder Sak… quiero… confundirte más…

\- Yo… no…

\- Dime que puedo…

\- ¿Qué puedes… que puedes qué?

\- Confundirte más… quiero ser el único que pueda hacerlo…

\- Yo… yo… - mis ojos se fueron a sus labios. Estaban entreabiertos y temblaban con suavidad. Eran tan tentadores…

\- Ya te he dicho que no me mires así… o te besaré. – pero eso sólo hizo que los mirara más. – Joder Sak ¡A la mierda!

Su mano tiró de mí hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron y el cosquilleo se expandió de mi estomago a todo el puto cuerpo. No fue un beso suave, ni inocente. Xiao abrió mi boca como un lobo hambriento y tomó todo de mí. Su lengua jugueteó con la mía y mis brazos le rodearon con sumisión. Todo mi cuerpo dejó de funcionar y sólo podía temblar de puro miedo y excitación. Jamás me había sentido así. Jamás.

Xiao se separó lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados y dejó salir el aliento sobre mi nariz. Le miré, entre aturdida y deseosa.

\- ¿Ves? Es tu culpa… tú haces que quiera confundirte… tú y tus malditas pecas…

\- Yo no tengo pecas…

\- Sí que las tienes… son claras y casi pasan desapercibidas, pero yo las veo. – me sonrojé divinamente y le vi sonreír. – adoro cuando te sonrojas…

\- Para, por favor… ahora no… no hay nadie… no tienes que seguir con esto ni jugar conmigo porqué… yo no… no estoy acostumbrada a esto y me siento…

\- ¿Abrumada? – asentí en silencio. Pero aunque mis palabras le pedían que parara, mi cuerpo me traicionaba al apretarse aún más a él. – Deja de pensar por un momento Sakura. No pienses en tus miedos o inseguridades. Sólo haz aquello que te apetece, sin miedo al mañana. Por una vez deja…

Pero no le dejé terminar la frase. Tomé sus labios con fuerza y lo apreté contra mí. Y él respondió con la misma entrega. Y mi cabeza se alejó dejando paso al corazón y joder… como latía. Nos besamos durante lo que me parecieron horas, o puede que segundos. No podía comprender el tiempo cuando su lengua recorría mi cuello o sus suspiros me llenaban la boca.

\- Mierda… - se paró un instante y me miró.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sak?

\- Vas a pegarme el resfriado… - su risa fue tan hermosa y seductora que quise morirme allí mismo. – Por eso me estás besando ¿a qué sí? Sólo quieres putearme con tus gérmenes…

\- Puedes apostar tu culito perfecto, mi pequeña flor de cerezo… - me besó otra vez, mordiendo mi labio inferior y llevándome al cielo. – Pero no te preocupes, que soy mejor enfermero que tu… cuidaré bien de ti… - le di una colleja sin dejar de responder a sus caricias y noté su risa sobre mis labios.

\- Mañana me arrepentiré de esto… ¿a qué sí?

\- Pues hagamos que tengas mucho de lo que arrepentirte... cariño…

No recuerdo cuando me quedé dormida, ni si sus manos recorrieron en verdad todo mi cuerpo. Pero cuando desperté al día siguiente, sólo podía notar el palpitar de mi corazón en mi cuello. Xiao dormía a un lado, plácidamente. ¿había sido real? ¿Nos habíamos besado toda la puta noche? Miré la mesita sintiendo mis manos temblar de puro miedo. Había aún el vaso de agua y la caja de medicamentos.

\- Oh, madre mía… ¿y si no se acuerda? O peor… ¿y si se acuerda y se arrepiente tanto que no me habla más? – Me levanté casi al borde de la histeria y los pantalones del pijama cayeron al suelo. Me iban enormes. Así que me agaché y me senté en la alfombrita. - ¿Pero que demonios te pasa Sakura?

Mi teléfono sonó a un lado y lo tomé con la esperanza de distraer mis pensamientos pesimistas. Pero los ojos se me salieron de mis orbitas al ver la foto que iluminaba la pantalla.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Ahora sí estoy jodida!

.

**Continuará…**

.

**Notas de la autora: Buffff, me ha costado horrores… sólo espero que les guste. Ya les dije que la tónica de esos dos iba a cambiar, jajajaja. ¿Se lo esperaban? Yo no… pero me salió así. Tenía planeado este "cliché" de la fiebre desde hace mucho. Pero mira tú por dónde, ha coincidido con todo lo que está pasando. Así que quiero aclarar que no es mi intención ser irrespetuosa ni frívola. En verdad era lo que tocaba en la historia (por eso los puse bajo la lluvia en el episodio anterior). Mi corazón está con todos aquellos que están enfermos y les deseo la mejor de las recuperaciones. Un abrazo para todos y por favor, cuídense mucho y dejen sus comentarios. Intentaré contestarles a todas esta vez. Las quiero. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas de la autora: en motivo de los 600 reviews y gracias (o por culpa de) la cuarentena, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Como ven, ha sido rápido. Espero lo disfruten y nos leemos al final. Muchas gracias por su constante apoyo. No podría seguir sin sus palabras de ánimo. Besos.**

.

**Mi fan número 246**

.

Capítulo veinte

.

_Celos, miedos y anhelos_

.

La luz de la ventana se coló entre mis parpados y gruñí por lo molesto que resultaba. ¿Quién demonios había dejado la persiana levantada? Rodé sobre la cama y estiré todos mis músculos maltratados. La cabeza me martilleaba como un tambor y tenía la boca seca. Extendí mi brazo notando las sabanas y el frío de la mañana y bajé de un golpe al piso. ¡Sakura!

Me incorporé, sintiendo un leve mareo y me sujeté a duras penas en la mesita. Golpeé el vaso sin querer haciendo que saliera despedido y lo cogí al vuelo de puto milagro, evitando que se rompiera.

\- Maldita sea… joder…

Miré a mi alrededor. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y vacío. El pijama que le había prestado la noche anterior se encontraba plegado en una silla. Al menos, ahora podía asegurar que no había sido una alucinación causada por la fiebre. Lo que significaba… toda la sangre se subió a mi cabeza de un plumazo.

\- Por todos los dioses… ¡La besé! ¡Me besó! – oí un ruido al otro lado de la puerta y me tapé la boca por instinto. ¡Sakura seguía en la casa! ¡En mi casa! – caminé de puntillas, intentando no hacer ruido y abrí la puerta con suavidad. La silueta de Sakura se dibujó en el salón y sonreí de lado. – Así que no has salido corriendo ¿eh?… Eso es algo. Supongo…

La observé durante un rato. Caminaba de un lado a otro, con el teléfono en la oreja y susurrando. Parecía muy alterada. ¿Sería por lo que había pasado la noche anterior? Agudicé mis sentidos (que seguían algo embotados por la maldita gripe) y al fin logré escuchar su voz.

\- No, no es eso. Es que… tú no lo entiendes, Eriol. Esto se nos va a ir de las manos. – mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Eriol…? ¿Por qué estaba hablando con Eriol…? - ¡Es que no es lo que parece! Y sé que Shaoran lo va a malinterpretar… y nuestra amistad se irá al traste… y yo no quiero que eso pase. No… no es por eso. Puñetas, Eriol. ¡Eres un mal pensado! – mi corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad. ¿Sakura le había contado a Eriol lo de nuestros besos de la noche anterior? Por… ¿por qué? Y… joder… ¿ha dicho que no era lo que parecía? Cerré el puño con fuerza y me mordí el labio, totalmente frustrado.

\- Ya veo… Así que las cosas van por ahí ¿eh Sak…? Te arrepientes…

\- ¡Pero es que en verdad no era mi intención que esto pasara! ¡Si no fue nada! ¡Una minucia! Y se va a armar la de dios. Y todo el ambiente entre nosotros se volverá mas bizarro aún…

Sakura se quedó callada unos segundos, oyendo lo que estuviera diciéndole ese maldito inglés traidor desde la otra línea. Me sentía tan… tan… abatido. Esperaba que Sakura se sintiera rara tras lo ocurrido, pero… al parecer la había cagado en mayúsculas. ¡Eso me pasaba por impaciente! Tendría que haber detenido mis impulsos. Debería haber sido el caballero que prometí ser y dejar mi puta boca cerrada. Pero no… tuve que provocarla y llevarla al límite. ¡Jodida fiebre!

Las mariposas volvieron a mi estomago por un momento, confundiendo y arremolinando todos mis sentimientos. Y es que, por una parte, la noche había sido… mágica. Maldita sea… la forma en que se abrazó a mí, el sonido de su corazón contra mi pecho y su lengua cálida y tan… Tragué pesado, porqué solo de recordarlo se me ponía dura. Sí, lo admito. Soy un tío. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Por cierto? ¿Y mis putos calzoncillos? ¡Esto parece una tienda de campaña! Dios, no importa ahora… porque la realidad volvía a llamar a mi puerta esta mañana, para recordarme dónde estaba mi verdadero lugar. Justo en medio de la estúpida "Friend Zone".

\- Oh… ¿en serio? Gracias, gracias. Eres mi salvador. ¡Te debo una muy gorda, Eriol! ¿Tardarás mucho? No… puedo… sí. Vale. Gracias, de verdad. Eres tan bueno conmigo. Y ni siquiera sé porqué… - la oí reírse y sentí la bilis en mi garganta. Me apoyé en la puerta, mirando al techo y sintiéndome la peor mierda del mundo.

Y es que era un puto imbécil. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, ese capullo de Hiraguisawa hasta tenía un aire a lo Tsukishiro. ¿Y si Sakura dejaba atrás su afecto por ese universitario afeminado y dirigía sus nuevas expectativas amorosas en su dirección? Que… ¿qué haría yo ante algo como eso? ¿Prohibírselo?

La puerta que me hacía de apoyo se abrió y me caí de bruces al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza con fuerza. Cosa que, por cierto, dolió como el puto infierno. Me retorcí sobre mi mismo llevándome ambas manos detrás de la nuca. Me saldría un buen chichón.

\- ¡Por dios Shao! ¿Estás bien? – Sakura se agachó a mi lado y nuestros ojos conectaron. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y me mordí el labio, impotente. Porqué, joder… cuanto la amaba… y ella… ella… Pero debía ser fuerte, debía fingir que no había oído nada.

\- ¿Acaso quieres matarme, enfermera con final feliz? – ese mohín que tanto adoraba se formó en sus labios y quise comérmelo a besos. ¿Y si me ponía gafas? Al parecer, era un denominador común en sus gustos románticos.

\- Perdona… no sabía que estabas tras la puerta. ¿Qué hacías ahí, por cierto?

\- Me he levantado, pero… sigo algo mareado. Así que he tenido que apoyarme. – bien, mi ingenio había vuelto. Menos mal, porqué lo necesitaría para aparentar normalidad. – Yo… tengo hambre…

\- ¡Oh! Te he preparado unos cereales y un té con miel. Tu estomago no está para desayunos pesados. – la vi incorporarse a toda pastilla. Huía de mí como si fuera la peste. Joder que sí se arrepentía. ¿y que debía hacer yo ahora? Ella misma lo había dicho… fue una minucia… - Xiao… ¿estás bien? – parpadeé, volviendo al piso y me incorporé con dificultad. En verdad me dolía la cabeza.

\- Sí… sólo algo cansado. Creo que la fiebre ha vuelto a la carga. – sus ojos tenían una lucha interna entre mirarme, preocupados, o esquivarme. Así que me hice de tripas corazón y sonreí. No quería ponerla en una situación incómoda. Aunque me doliera el alma y sintiera el corazón caerse a pedazos. – Me tomaré la medicina y listo. Tranquila. Puedes irte a casa, Sak. Tu hermano estará preocupado.

\- Oh, por eso no te preocupes. Tomoyo me cubre. – me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra y la miré, de reojo. Estaba tan roja, que parecía en verdad una cereza. – Yo… eh… toma. – me alargó un par de capsulas y un vaso de agua.

\- Gracias. – lo cogí en silencio, sin poder dejar de mirarla. Y es que estaba preciosa. Se había recogido el cabello en una cola y lucía alborotado. Pero me gustaba así.

\- Yo… esto…

\- ¿No trabajas hoy? Creí que te daban turnos extra en vacaciones – vi como daba un brinco sobre sí misma y apartaba la mirada.

\- Sí, eso quería comentarte. Mi turno empieza en una hora. Pero Eriol viene de camino. Me sustituirá y cuidará de ti hasta que termine. – apoyé mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano y la miré con seriedad.

\- No es necesario que venga Eriol. Llevo cuatro días solo, y no me he muerto.

\- De milagro. Deja que te lo diga. Porque cuando llegué aquí, el apartamento parecía una jaula para leones. – chasquee la lengua al recordarlo. Sakura era la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra a la que querría enseñarle esa parte de mí. Eran pocas las veces en las que caía enfermo, y precisamente por eso era tan mal enfermo.

\- Supongo que tengo que agradecerte el esfuerzo… debió ser algo desagradable. – Sakura negó con la cabeza, dejando ir una de sus espectaculares sonrisas.

\- Para nada… de hecho, es todo un alivio ver que no eres tan perfecto. Ahora me siento más cercana a ti… - abrí los ojos, sorprendido. Pero la magia del momento duró poco, ya que se sintió avergonzada de golpe y corrió en dirección al sofá, fingiendo recoger de nuevo la manta (que había estado perfectamente doblada a un lado) – Yo… tengo que hablar contigo…

Y ahí venía el golpe. Ahora me diría que lo de anoche fue un error y que lo olvidáramos. Y yo tendría que asentir y estar de acuerdo. Pero no quería. Joder, no, no quería. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Callarme y sufrir? ¿Por ella? ¿Por qué? "Porque la quieres y no quieres verla triste" Sí… joder… puta mierda de conciencia.

\- No es necesario Sak.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eso, que no hay que hablar de ello. ¿vale? – su ceja se levantó y suspiré. Se lo dejaba a huevo para cambiar de tema, y ella se hacía la tonta. Pero se ruborizó de golpe y apartó la mirada, mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

\- No… no es eso… yo… - me levanté, suspirando y me acerqué a ella. Mi mano cogió vida propia y se apoderó de su mentón, obligándola a mirarme.

\- Sak, déjalo. En serio… yo tampoco quiero que nuestra amistad se resienta y… - su mano se posó en mis labios, haciéndome callar.

\- ¡Qué no es eso! – La miré, sin comprender nada y ella se apartó de mí, cómo alma camino del purgatorio. Cogió su teléfono y lo hizo rodar entre sus manos con una destreza asombrosa. Sin duda, un don adquirido de sus días de animadora – Yo… antes de que lo veas, quiero que entiendas que no es lo que parece… te lo juro por dios. Sólo fue una tontería. Estaba muy contenta y…

\- Sakura… estoy perdido… ¿qué ocurre? - cerró los ojos con fuerza y me alargó su teléfono. Lo tomé con cuidado y miré la pantalla. Mi estomago se encogió y me sentí mareado de nuevo.

\- ¡De verdad que no es lo que parece! Esa estúpida de Hatsumomo lo ha sacado de contexto para que parezca algo, pero no fue nada.

Ante mí había una foto de un muy sonriente Eriol en la cafetería "Ojos de gato". Y entre sus brazos, estaba ella. Sakura. Se le colgaba al cuello con fuerza. Mi corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad y sentí que las piernas me temblaban. No por el abrazo, o porqué Hatsumomo lo hubiera publicado (o cualquiera de sus peones) lo que me jodió más que nada, fue ver la cara de mi mejor amigo. Se le veía… feliz. ¡Estúpidamente feliz! Intenté parecer sereno y desvié la vista al titulo del artículo del blog.

\- "De chino a inglés en un dos tres…"

\- Sí… la muy zorra es buena con los títulos… - levanté la vista para encararla. Quería parecer tranquilo, pero me dolía el pecho. Demasiado. – Mira, yo…

\- Déjalo, Sak. Sé que no fue nada.

\- ¿En serio? – asentí, sin creerme de verdad lo que decía. - ¡Oh! Joder, que alivio. Eriol tenía razón y me preocupaba por nada. – otra vez Eriol… - Es que, no lo entiendo. No vi a ninguna chica de nuestro instituto en la cafetería… ¿acaso me siguen?

\- Supongo… - tosí, incomodo y le devolví el teléfono. – Me apuesto lo que quieras a que esto es su venganza por lo que les dijiste en el festival. Ya sabes, lo de que nos acostábamos y eso… – Sakura hizo una mueca y giró la cabeza. Vaya… esta vez no se había sonrojado.

\- Sí… yo también lo creo… pero meter a Eriol en esto… grrr… malditas arpías…

\- No tienes que preocuparte por ese inglés. La fama de mujeriego le viene de antes. Preocúpate por como afectará esto a tu día a día. Te lo van a poner difícil otra vez. – volví al taburete y cogí mi plato de cereales, sintiendo como me seguía con su mirada.

\- Yo… lo cierto es que me preocupas más tú… - dejé ir un bufido y me llené la boca. – No… ¿no te molesta que te tilden de cornudo?

\- Estoy acostumbrado. No es distinto a cuando abrazaste a Tsukishiro en el festival deportivo, o cuando te fuiste corriendo a ver a Yue vestido de ángel y lo exhibiste ante todas esas chicas… Además, no es la primera vez que abrazas a Eriol y Hatsumomo lo ve. ¿recuerdas? Lo sorprendente es que no lo usara en tu contra antes. A fin de cuentas, parece que eso de dar abrazos a todo el mundo, es lo tuyo últimamente… - se encogió, avergonzada y jugueteó con su cabello sin saber que decir.

\- Pero…

\- Déjalo. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, y no lo tuviste. Ahora toca pagar el pato. Se hará y punto. No le des más vueltas – sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con ella, pero me ardía el pecho y la cabeza seguí martilleando.

\- Tienes razón… he sido una estúpida. – levanté la vista y vi su rostro afligido, pero no tenía fuerzas para intentar apoyarla en esto. Me sentía tan celoso… - Te… tengo que irme. Mi turno empieza en nada y la cafetería queda lejos. – le gruñí a modo de respuesta y seguí comiendo – Va… vale. Tú… tú tomate todo y vuelve a la cama. Aún estás algo pálido y…

\- Kinomoto, como te dije ayer, no soy un niño. Vete ya. – lo sabía, era un imbécil y un cobarde. Pero es que siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Tocaba el puto cielo y en un instante esa… esa… hechicera cruel me enviaba de nuevo al jodido infierno. Y dejen que les diga que no hace calor… oh, no… el infierno es un lugar frío, solitario y desolado. Un lugar donde nadie te tiende una mano y el eco de tus lamentos es tu única compañía. Ese… ese era el verdadero infierno.

\- Yo… lo siento… soy una pesada. Ya… ya me voy. Volveré por la tarde a ver como estás y…

\- No es necesario. Nos veremos en clase cuando terminen las vacaciones de invierno – Noté el dolor en sus ojos, lo juro, y quise levantarme y pedirle perdón mil veces por ser un idiota egoísta y cruel. Pero no pude. Lo intenté, pero mi culo estaba postrado en ese jodido taburete, y mi mano insistía en seguir llenando mi boca de putos cereales.

\- B… bien… cuídate… Li.

\- Sí.

Tomó sus cosas en silencio y salió por la puerta. Esperaba un portazo, pero no. Sólo cerró con cuidado y desapareció sin hacer ruido. Cómo había llegado. Solté la dichosa cuchara y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Quería morirme. Quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer.

\- Joder… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres el mayor imbécil del mundo!

Me pasé la hora siguiente tumbado en el sofá, mirando a la nada e intentando calmar mis sentimientos. Pero era imposible. Me sentía confuso. Traicionado, decepcionado, dolido, culpable y pequeño. Muy pequeño. Yo, el gran heredero del imperio Li, me sentía como un niñato estúpido. Sólo me había sentido así una vez. Y no dolía ni la mitad que esto. Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que bajara de mi nube tormentosa y caminé con desgana hasta el recibidor. Miré por la mirilla y una sonrisa inglesa muy estúpida ocupó todo mi campo de visión. ¡Lo que faltaba! Abrí la puerta y le dejé entrar, con fastidio.

\- No necesito a Mary Poppins.

\- Soy inglés, pero no una niñera. Así que cierra el pico. Y por cierto, luces fatal.

\- Grrr…

\- No me gruñas lobo. Que ya se que no soy caperucita, pero me ha pedido que cuide de ti lo mejor que sepa.

\- Pues no tenía porqué pedirte nada. Si quiere hablar contigo, puede buscarse otra puta excusa y dejarme a mí en paz. – me tiré de nuevo en el sofá y me llevé los dedos a la sien. ¿Por qué no se me iba el puto dolor de cabeza? Había tomado las jodidas medicinas. Eriol se agachó a mi lado y me miró seriamente. Cosa extremadamente rara en él, debo añadir.

\- ¿Qué película te estás montando en esa cabeza de chorlito, Xiao?

\- No es nada…

\- Ya, y yo soy un sapo.

\- Pues ahora que lo dices… - solté una risa y le encaré. No podía enfadarme con él, y ni siquiera entendía porqué.

\- Me abrazó porqué estaba muy contenta.

\- ¿Y eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?

\- Pues sí. Porqué estaba así de contenta por tu causa. – abrí los ojos y le miré esperanzado. Necesitaba algo a lo que agarrarme, de verdad. Eriol suspiró y tomó asiento en la alfombra. – Mei me llamó para que te trajera la comida. Y yo pensé que era una buena excusa para ir a ver a tu flor. Con suerte, podría liarla para que viniera aquí y daros un momento a solas.

\- Pues podías haber avisado, tenía el apartamento echo una mierda y hacía tres días que no me duchaba.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme terminar? – gruñí otra vez, pero asentí. – Salió corriendo del vestuario. Tendrías que haberla visto, con el pelo echo un desastre y el rostro todo brillante. – me mordí el labio, sintiéndome peor que antes. ¿Qué pretendía ese imbécil? ¿Restregarme por la cara lo feliz que se ponía Sakura al verle? – Y luego me vio y puso la cara de decepción más grande que jamás había visto. En serio, me dio una patada en mi ego.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿No lo entiendes? – negué con la cabeza. – Caperucita pensaba que era el lobo el que había ido a verla. – Mi corazón empezó a latir a toda marcha – Estaba muerta de la preocupación porqué no tenía noticias tuyas desde el festival y pensaba que estabas enfadado con ella por alguna estupidez. Algo de que se puso a llorar a moco tendido, que abusó de tu confianza o yo que sé… – Ahora sí que estaba a cuadros.

\- Yo no… no estaba enfadado.

\- Eso le dije. Y menuda cara de alivio se le quedó. Pero luego se puso súper nerviosa cuando le conté que estabas enfermo. Se la veía tan preocupada y se sentía tan culpable la pobre… así pues, le pedí que ocupara mi lugar (que siempre fue mi intención) Y aceptó encantada. Por eso me abrazó.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hoy estás muy espeso…

\- Eriol, por dios. Ten piedad. Me duele la puta cabeza. – le vi reírse.

\- Ay… mi cachorrito. Sakura estaba feliz porqué no estabas enfadado con ella y porqué podría verte. Joder, dio un brinco, me abrazó toda histérica y salió a toda prisa de la cafetería. Casi dejó una estela de humo como si fuera un dibujo animado. – no pude evitar reírme al imaginarla.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Que me parta un rayo y me mate ahora mismo si miento – ambos miramos el techo de forma inconsciente, y nos pusimos a reír. El peso que me tenía atado al suelo empezaba a desaparecer. Pero entonces, había sido aún más injusto con ella de lo que ya pensaba. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y solté un grito ahogado.

\- Joder… oh, mierda…

\- Vale… ¿qué han hecho tus impulsos de celoso empedernido esta vez?

\- Soy imbécil.

\- Ahora dime algo que no sepa. – me levanté, caminando por el cuarto como un león enjaulado.

\- No, en serio Eriol. Ella se pasó la tarde limpiando, cuidando de mí y luego… luego vimos una peli y yo… paso todo eso que fue tan… tan… y por la mañana… ¡oh, joder!

\- Sí, es definitivo. Has perdido la cabeza. Tantos días aislado te han dejado tarumba.

\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes, Eriol!

\- Ni lo haré si no te explicas mejor… - le oí reírse y no pude evitar añadirme a su buen humor. Porqué era tan absurdo…

Tomé aire, respiré y me dispuse a contárselo todo. Y cuando digo todo, es todo. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y también quería que supiera que la quería. Que en verdad lo hacía. Aunque mi cabeza me decía que Eriol no me traicionaría, mi corazón seguía muerto de los celos. Y es que lo había visto con un montón de chicas antes. Joder, era un puto ligón empedernido y se acostaba con cualquiera que tuviera un buen culo o tetas grandes. ¡Incluida mi prima! Pero… la forma en que veía a Sakura… era… distinta. ¿Sentiría algo por ella y estaría conteniéndolo por mi? Y de ser así… ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de marcar territorio como un puto perro? ¿Por qué le contaba hasta el más nimio detalle?

\- Vaya… mi pequeño cachorro esta creciendo… claro que de ser yo, no me habría quedado sólo en un par de besos…

\- ¡No fueron un par de besos! Fue… fue… mucho más…

\- Sí, fue mágico. Lo sé. Me lo has dicho. Eres un calzonazos, que lo sepas, mamón. – me encogí de hombros y miré la luz del techo. - Pero entiendo como te sientes. Sakura no es una chica con la que puedas ir al grano y sin rodeos. Y si me dices que estaba colgada de un universitario… pues aún menos. Sí, toda una palomita asustadiza…

\- Ni que lo jures…

\- Pero tus huevos deben estar al borde de la explosión. ¿Tienes crema hidratante o voy a por ella?

\- ¿Crema?

\- ¿O eres de los que tira del jabón? También puedes usar un lubricante, pero… - sentí mis orejas arder y le di un sonoro puñetazo en el hombro. - ¡Oye! ¡Qué eso duele capullo!

\- Eso espero, degenerado. – se sobó el brazo con fruición y me miró ceñudo. Pero luego se le escapó la risa.

\- Yo solo me preocupo por tu salud. No es bueno dejarlos cargados tanto tiempo… te lo digo por experiencia. – rodé los ojos. Ese imbécil no tenía remedio. – Pero volviendo a nuestra dulce flor de cerezo…

\- ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que odio que la llames así! – se rio otra vez, recargando todo su peso en el sofá.

\- Nuestra Sa-ku-ra… debe estar ahora mismo echa una mierda… se sentía súper culpable esta mañana por la dichosa foto. No quería que esto te afectara más de la cuenta. Ni siquiera se preocupó por ella, sólo tenía miedo de que por su descuido tu fueras tildado de cornudo. Joder… ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera se preocupó por mi. Soy yo el que será tratado como un puto traidor…

\- Venga ya, sabes que nadie te dirá nada. Eres un casanova que va de flor en flor, eso lo saben todos.

\- Sí, pero… tú eres mi mejor amigo. Incluso para un degenerado como yo, robarle la novia a su hermano de juergas sería… imperdonable. ¿Es que no has visto Pearl Harbor? – le miré de reojo, dejando caer mi cabeza para atrás y apoyándome en el sofá como hacía él.

\- Sí, lo sería… así que no lo hagas- se giró para mirarme y vi la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. - ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Eh?

\- No te hagas el idiota ahora. Sakura… ¿te gusta? – agachó la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste y las manos tensas.

\- Sí… me gusta – sentí que el corazón se me paraba. – Es sincera, divertida y torpe. Como una niña en todos los aspectos. Pura e inocente. Nada que ver conmigo. – las mariposas volvían a la carga y empezaba a sudar frío – Si tuviera una hermanita, me gustaría que fuera como Sakura, sin duda.

\- ¿Her… hermanita? – asintió, volviendo a sonreír con esa puta picardía que me ponía de los nervios. – eres un mamón…

\- Venga capullo, está vetada desde el momento en que te vi sonreírle. Sólo hay que verte babear por ella para que se te quiten todas las ganas. – me sonrojé como un puto colegial y miré al piso - ¿ves? Sois los dos tan transparentes…

\- ¿Los dos?

\- Sí, tío. Porqué tú aún no lo ves… es normal, te toca demasiado cerca, pero… Te lo dice un tipo que cala a las tías al instante. Sakura esta tocada. Le has llegado y… como has dicho, está confundida. Pero en el fondo, ya tiene su respuesta. Sólo tiene que digerirla un poco y admitírselo a sí misma. El resto vendrá sólo.

\- Eriol… no tengo ni idea de qué demonios hablas… - se levantó con una sonrisa y cogió su chaqueta.

\- Porque eres igual a ella… pero ya aterrizaran los dos. Algún día… Puede que necesiten algo de ayuda de un servidor o de la dulce y explosiva Tomoyin… pero será… ¿cómo lo llamaste? Oh, sí. Mágico. – rodé los ojos, muerto de la vergüenza. - Y yo estaré allí para verlo en primera fila. Con palomitas y un paquete de condones de recambio, por si se te olvida – me quedé callado, mirando como se abrigaba con su bufanda azul cielo y no pude ni levantarme. Volvía a sentirme mareado. – Le mandaré un mensaje a Sakura para decirle que he tenido que irme. Así me aseguro de que venga luego.

\- No lo hará… la he largado de muy malas maneras…

\- Oh, lo hará. Confía en mí. – me hizo un gesto con la mano, dejó algo sobre la barra de la cocina y se largó. Tal cual había llegado. Y el silencio ocupó la estancia otra vez. Pero me sentía un poco mejor. Ahora sólo tenía que buscar el modo de disculparme con Sakura… sí, lo sabía. Me pasaba el día disculpándome…

\- Eso es porqué solo sabes meter la pata…

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Miré el reloj por milésima vez ese día. Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde. Sabía que el turno de la cafetería terminaba a las dos, por lo que Sakura llevaba ya dos horas libre. No me había llamado, ni me había escrito un mensaje. Lo que sólo podía significar una cosa. Estaba cabreada. O dolida. O peor aún… decepcionada.

Me levanté para caminar por el apartamento. Había puesto una película estúpida de fondo, y ni siquiera seguí el argumento más de diez minutos. Me sentía nervioso e impaciente. La fiebre había remitido al fin y mi cabeza parecía darme una tregua. Pero aún así… no podía descansar. Sólo podía pensar en ella. En su sonrisa, en esos ojos tímidos y avergonzados. En lo bien que se sintió que fuera ella la que me besara a mí por una puta vez y… joder, en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo entre mis putas sabanas. Claro que quería más, mucho más. Quería desnudarla, besar todos y cada uno de los rincones de su piel y comerme sus labios a mordiscos. Pero… no podía. ¡Claro que no podía! Si ni siquiera había superado sus sentimientos por ese puto universitario afeminando. Y luego pasaba todo esto y yo… la cagaba con mis celos. ¡Pero tenía motivos! Ella había dicho que lo de anoche fue una minucia. ¡Una minucia! Yo me sentí en el puto edén, y ella lo llamaba "minucia"

\- Maldita niña desconsiderada e insensible…

Oí tres golpes suaves en la puerta y casi corrí hasta ella. La abrí de un tirón y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba. ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Había venido a pesar de que la había mandado al carajo! Sakura dio un salto sobre sí misma por mi brusquedad al abrir, pero no me importó. Tenía que disculparme ya.

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por lo de esta mañana, yo… fui un capullo. Sé que no tuviste la culpa de esa foto y yo te traté fatal… pero es que estaba dolido y…

\- Eh, eh… frena… no quiero que te disculpes por nada. Fue culpa mía. – Sakura entró, suspirando y dejó sus cosas en la barra. – Oh, esto está impecable. Temía volver a encontrarme la alfombra llena de pañuelos. – me sonrojé de la cabeza a los pies y eso la hizo sonreír. – Soy yo la que te pide perdón. Por todo. No he… no he sido una buena amiga. - ¿Pero que estaba diciendo ahora?

\- Sakura…

\- No, deja que termine. – se sentó en un taburete y cogió aire. Al parecer, tenía el discurso preparado. – Sé que no empezamos con buen pie. Tú me amenazaste, yo te insulté, tú me lanzaste a todas las locas del insti y yo te grité… tú quisiste ayudarme y yo no te dejé… y así podríamos seguir por horas, pero… de un tiempo a esta parte, nuestra… relación ha cambiado y… me… me gusta lo que tenemos ahora. ¿a ti no? – sentía cómo mi corazón se aceleraba por momentos y casi tuve que agarrarme el pecho para que no saliera corriendo y se lanzara encima de ella.

\- S… sssí…

\- Bien, porqué… no quiero arriesgar esta amistad por un momento de debilidad…

\- Minucia.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esta mañana, te oí hablando con Eriol. Lo llamaste minucia. – Sakura se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

\- Oh… no hablaba del abrazo con él ahora… me refería al… al beso… a "los besos"… porqué no llevé la cuenta, pero fueron más de uno… eso seguro.

\- Si, yo también me refería a… "eso". ¿No le dijiste a Eriol que no querías perder nuestra amistad por una minucia?

\- ¿Eh? Yo no le he contado lo de anoche a Eriol… ¿tú sí? – moví la cabeza, alterado. Intentando recordar sus palabras exactas.

\- Pero yo… no entiendo… esta mañana le decías algo así como qué no fue nada, una minucia y que no querías que nuestra amistad se resintiera por ello… - Sakura dejó escapar una risa suave.

\- Te estás confundiendo Xiao… Hablaba de la foto. Cuando decía que fue una minucia me refería al abrazo con Eriol. Yo no… no le he dicho que anoche… ya sabes… - me dejé caer en el sofá con una sonrisa idiota. ¡Hablaba del puto abrazo! Toda la conversación que yo había malinterpretado era a causa de la dichosa foto – Acaso lo de anoche… fue… ¿una minucia para ti?

\- ¿Eh? – Sakura enrojeció exageradamente y levantó las manos, agitándolas a toda velocidad.

\- Yo… no es que te culpe ni nada de eso… sé que para ti debió ser una tontería y no quiero que pienses que voy a enamorarme de ti sólo por un par de besos… ni tampoco que creas que estaré babeando como una de tus estúpidas fans, pero… - Sakura balbuceaba nerviosa y me enterneció tanto que tuve que agarrarme al sofá para no ir corriendo a abrazarla. – Es sólo que… no quiero recordarlo como algo… que estuvo mal.

\- Yo tampoco. – sus ojos me buscaron tímidamente y le sonreí con cariño en respuesta. Pero eso sólo la puso más nerviosa.

\- Va… vale… entonces… podemos seguir siendo amigos y hablando normal ¿verdad? Por qué hablo en serio cuando digo que me caes bien, a pesar de todos tus defectos y… - me reí, mucho más aliviado ahora que todo parecía estar arreglado y me levanté, juguetón.

\- ¿Defectos? Te recuerdo, enfermera con final feliz, que me llamaste "dios".

\- ¡Quería decir que volvías a estar normal! ¡Son las otras que te llaman dios chino! ¡No yo!

\- Oh, es cierto. Tú me llamas perro chino.

\- ¡Porqué eres un perro chino! Mira sino cómo olías ayer, apestabas a perro mojado. – sentí mis orejas arder, pero no pude evitar reírme. ¡Joder, que bien me sentía! Estábamos como siempre. Amigos… si… pero… ¿quién dice que los amigos no pueden ser con derecho a roce? No quería contenerme más. No… cómo había dicho ese estúpido inglés, no era bueno para mi salud.

\- Vale, vale… tregua. ¿Vas… vas a quedarte o tienes que ir a tu casa? ¿Touya está histérico? – Sakura miró el sofá con algo de inquietud.

\- Tiene exámenes y se pasa día y noche en la universidad. Es su último año y tiene que sacar buenas notas… así que, por el momento, el monstruo está distraído.

\- Creí que el monstruo eras tú… - Sakura me sacó la lengua y la adoré por ello. – Entonces… ¿te quedas?

\- Bueno… ayer vi que tenías una buena filmoteca… ¿crees que tu estómago podrá digerir unas palomitas saladas? – me reí por dentro y aguanté las ganas de salir corriendo a besarla.

\- No tengo palomitas… - ella dio un saltito alegre, levantando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

\- Oh… ahora sí que tienes.

\- Lo tenías todo planeado ¿eh? Granujilla… - se giró con naturalidad (aunque sabía que estaba aguantándose la vergüenza) y abrió la bolsa de palomitas para el microondas. Lo puso en marcha y se apoyó en la barra. – Gracias Sak…

\- ¿Por?

\- Por cuidar de mí.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querido "novio" ¿No crees? – ahora fui yo el que se sintió morir, pero su risa me devolvió el alma. – Sabes… no sé porqué, pero llamarte así se ha vuelto algo natural. Al final, voy a creerme nuestra propia mentira. – el corazón volvió a la carga y tuve que frenar mi loca imaginación. Sakura no se me estaba insinuando, por dios. Ni siquiera sabía hacerlo. Solo era estúpidamente sincera, como siempre.

\- Anda, ven al sofá y escoge una buena peli, mi querida y alocada "novia".

\- Si, mi amor.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Para mi sorpresa, Sak había elegido una película romántica. Según me había contado, era fan de las películas de acción y fantasía. Ya saben, Harry Potter, el señor de los anillos, Alita, Ready player one… pero por alguna razón, estábamos viendo Jearry McGuire.

\- Oh, me encanta esta parte…

\- A todo el mundo le encanta esta parte, Sakura…

\- Es que está tan loco. ¡Enséñame la pasta! – la vi carcajearse y sonreí de lado. – Estuve al menos dos años diciéndole esa frase a mi padre cuando le pedía dinero para ir al cine con Tomoyo.

\- Oh, por dios… casi te estoy viendo… Dime que llevabas dos coletas y un corrector dental…

\- ¡Nunca he necesitado corrector dental! Mi boca es perfecta.

\- Ni que lo jures… - Sakura se giró con una ceja alzada y yo tosí, incómodo por mi desliz. – Oye… ¿tienes sed?

\- Pues lo cierto es que sí. Espera, voy a buscar algo.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo… - Pero sus manos tiraron de mí, impidiendo que me levantara. Corrió despedida a la nevera y tomó un par de refrescos.

\- Oye Xiao, ¿dónde guardas el abridor? – me llevé un par de palomitas saladas a la boca y le señalé una cestita de mimbre que había encima de la barra. – oh, perfecto. - Miré la película por un rato, pero al ver que Sakura no volvía, desvié la vista para atrás, curioso.

\- ¿No lo encuentras? – Fruncí el ceño al ver sus mejillas totalmente arreboladas. - ¿Sak?

\- Yo… eh… sí, tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Na… nada. – Pero no me la creí. Vamos, ni de lejos. Así que me levanté y miré que era eso que le había llamado tanto la atención y que la había dejado avergonzada. – No es nada, en serio. Sólo me ha sorprendido. Supongo que es normal que los tengas y que no significa nada… a ver, tú mismo me dijiste que no habías llegado nunca a… eso.

\- Sakura… no tengo la menor idea de lo que… - pero me callé en cuanto vi el objeto causante de su perturbación. – Hijo de puta…

\- ¿Eh? – cogí el maldito paquete de condones que había en la cesta y lo lancé a la basura de un golpe.

\- ¡Eriol!

\- Oh… - para mi sorpresa, Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a reírse.

\- ¿Y tú de que te ríes? Los ha puesto aquí también por ti, que lo sepas. – Sakura se carcajeó aún más y pronto me vi riendo a su lado. Si ella supiera lo que en verdad pensaba ahora de ese paquetito y sus usos…

\- Oye, pero no los tires. Siempre los puedes llenar de agua y hacer una pelea de globos en el parque. Los niños lo adorarán.

\- Ja, ja. Qué gracia. Dame el refresco y vuelve al sofá. ¿Quieres? O no respondo de mí

\- ¿Y que harás, Oh gran Li? ¿Me golpearás? ¿Me tirarás palomitas? ¿O vas a matarme a cosquillas? – levanté las cejas y le lancé una mirada traviesa. – Oh, no… no vas a hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sak? ¿Tienes cosquillas? – me señaló con un dedo, aguantándose la risa y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ni se te ocurra…

\- ¿Dónde las tienes? ¿En el estomago? ¿En los pies?

\- Xiao… no te atrevas siquiera… - Pero esas palabras fueron una invitación. Me lancé a por ella y salió corriendo cual gacela. Pronto me vi persiguiéndola por mi diminuto pasillo entre carcajadas. ¿Y adivinan donde terminamos? Sí… en la cama. La empujé justo en cuanto entró al cuarto y me puse de cuquillas sobre ella, inmovilizando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Ambos respirábamos agitadamente y teníamos el rostro sonrojado.

\- Te… te pillé…

Nos miramos unos segundos en silencio. Notaba el latido de mi corazón en la garganta y cómo mi amiguito de la parte baja luchaba por salir. Cosa que no me convenía para nada en la posición que me encontraba. Sakura era despistada, pero no tanto. Así que me aparté, quedando sentado a un lado. Ella se incorporó torpemente y miró en la otra dirección, recogiéndose un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su cola. Temblaba como una hoja.

\- Yo… a lo mejor debería irme ya a casa. Este barrio no es seguro de noche… como dijiste.

\- Eh… claro. Yo… gracias de nuevo por todo. No soy fan de los conejitos, pero… la manzana estaba rica.

\- Idiota…

\- Tonta – se levantó, aún más roja que un semáforo y se giró a mirarme.

\- Yo… de verdad que siento lo de la foto…

\- Sak, por favor. No es necesario…

\- No. Quiero dejar claro que no siento nada por Eriol, de verdad. No es mi tipo ni de lejos. – levanté una ceja como muestra de mi incredulidad. - ¡Qué no!

\- Venga ya. Es guapo, misterioso y tiene ese aire intelectual tan parecido al idiota universitario. – Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida y negó con convicción.

\- ¿Qué dices? Eriol y Yukito no se parecen en nada.

\- ¿A no?

\- No, claro que no. Para empezar, Yukito jamás iría de flor en flor ni jugaría con las chicas de ese modo.

\- Oh, ya veo.

\- No. Ni tampoco es inglés ni misterioso. Créeme, Yuki es un libro abierto. Inocente como. Un niño pequeño. Y tendrías que ver como traga. ¡Come al menos tres veces más que Touya! Y… - su voz se apagó de golpe y sabía porqué. A fin de cuentas, era imposible no poner una cara de perros cuando la chica que te gusta se pone a fantasear con su amor perdido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No sigues? Estoy escuchando.

\- Yo… eh… no. Perdona – Me incorporé, pasé a su lado y crucé la puerta de vuelta al comedor. La rabia se había vuelto a instalar en mis entrañas y podría decir o hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría luego. Recogí las palomitas, los vasos y los llevé al fregadero siendo observado en silencio por Sakura.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sak?

\- Yo… lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Estás enamorada de él. Es normal que babees y hables de ese tipo a todas horas.

\- Yo no… ya no…

\- ¿A no? – tiré los platos con rabia contenida y la miré sin poder aguantarme los celos que sentía – Venga ya, Sak… dices que lo has superado, que estás mejor, pero no soy idiota. Tienes que ser sincera contigo misma y aceptarlo. ¡No lo has superado! Pasó hace menos de una semana y llevas colada por él desde… ¿Desde cuando? ¿Los ocho, nueve años?

\- Más o menos… sí… - claro, toda una vida. Joder, que rabia me daba.

\- Pues eso. Al menos sé consciente de ello, por favor. Porqué si te niegas a aceptarlo, jamás podrás continuar y dejar paso a otro. – Sakura agachó la cabeza y se acarició los brazos en busca de calor.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Y si no quiero dar paso a… ¿otro? – mi cabeza dio vueltas. ¿Qué me quería decir con eso?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Sakura suspiró, tristemente y caminó hasta que tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

\- ¿Y si no quiero sentirme así nunca más? Supongo que para ti es difícil entenderlo, porqué tienes a todas las chicas loquitas por ti y fijo que no temes al rechazo, pero… yo no creo tener fuerzas ahora mismo para volver a pasar por esto… No sabes lo que duele que no te correspondan. Lo pequeña e insignificante que me sentí…

\- ¡Anda hombre! – ahora sí que quería estrangularla. - ¿Qué yo no temo al rechazo? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste anoche? – Sakura pareció pensar en ello unos segundos, pero negó con la cabeza. – Oh, y luego dices que yo tengo memoria selectiva…

\- Oh, ¿te refieres a la chica que te atrae y que, según tú, es imposible? – levanté la mano y asentí. – Oh… ya… pero… ¿acaso se lo has preguntado?

\- Hay cosas que no hace falta preguntar. ¿o no? Tú sabias que Yukito te veía como una hermana sin necesidad de preguntárselo… - agachó la cabeza (otra vez…) y jugueteó con su cabello.

\- Pues también es verdad…

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- Pero tenía más versiones a parte de la mía. Tomoyo, por ejemplo. Cuando le pregunté sobre Yuki me dijo que opinaba igual que yo. Así que… no eran suposiciones infundadas. ¿Le has preguntado a alguien que opina sobre los sentimientos de esa… chica? – De repente me avergoncé, y tuve que apartar la mirada.

\- Pues… sí.

\- Ya… ¿Eriol? – asentí - ¿Y que te dijo? – no podía contestarle a eso… - ¿Xiao?

\- Dijo que… estaba tocada y que… tarde o temprano, caería. – Sakura sonrío con tristeza y miró la televisión distraídamente.

\- ¿Lo ves? Te preocupas por nada… ninguna chica se resiste al "Oh gran Li"… - me acerqué a ella aún sin comprender lo que hacía y me miró a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior con inquietud. Tomé aire y cerré los ojos, porqué ese gesto me hacía perder la cabeza.

\- ¿Ninguna?

\- Ninguna – mis dedos tomaron su mentón y le levantaron el rostro, mientras me iba acercando peligrosamente. El corazón volvía a martillear en mi garganta y los pulmones iban a salirse disparados por mi boca.

\- Entonces… si te beso ahora… ¿no te apartarás? – vi como sus pupilas se movían a gran velocidad de un lado a otro y bajé la vista a sus labios. Temblaban levemente, pero permanecían abiertos. Cómo una invitación.

\- ¿Y por que… por qué ibas a besarme? – tragó saliva y seguí el movimiento de su garganta, sediento de ella.

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Te lo dije esa noche, en el parque pingüino. ¿no? Tus labios saben a cerezas y miel…

\- Eso… eso no iba en serio…

\- Ah ¿no? ¡Joder Sakura! Que demonios sabrás tú…

\- Yo…

Pero no la dejé seguir. En vez de eso, acorté la distancia entre ambos y la besé otra vez. Igual que la noche anterior, sólo que sin medicamentos de por medio. Ahora no podría poner una puta excusa, pero me daba igual. Su espalda se curvó en respuesta y desvié mi mano hasta la parte posterior de su nuca, profundizando el beso. Abrió la boca para mí y juro por dios que la devoré entera. ¡Estaba en el maldito cielo! La apreté contra mí pecho en un impulso y perdió el equilibrio, resbalándose del taburete en el que estaba subida. La tomé al vuelo y su cara golpeó mi hombro. Ambos nos quedamos abrazados, sintiendo el desbocado latir de nuestros corazones.

\- Tranquila… te tengo. – Asintió en silencio y suspiré. – Perdona… a veces me dejo llevar. No quería…

\- Ah… ¿No? ¿No querías? – la aparté con cuidado para mirar sus ojos y me quedé maravillado con el rubor que adornaba sus preciosas pecas. Pero sus ojos miraban al suelo, incapaces de aguantarme la mirada.

\- Sak… mírame. – negó con fuerza, haciéndome sonreír. – Sak… - sus ojos se alzaron lentamente y poco a poco conectaron con los míos. Brillaban más que de costumbre (que era decir mucho) y se veía a la legua la confusión escrita en ellos. – Quería.

\- ¿Se… seguro?

\- Y quiero – se le cortó el aliento y noté como su corazón latía de nuevo a toda marcha. Joder, el mío estaba igual. ¿Significaba eso que tenía alguna posibilidad? ¿Podía albergar esperanzas de que algún día fuera… más…?

\- ¿Por… por qué?

\- ¿Importa? – asintió, sin poder añadir palabra y suspiré. Era el momento de lanzarse a la piscina. No podía resguardarme de nuevo en mis miedos e inseguridades. Ya la había besado, dos veces. Y no podía alegar actuación alguna, porqué estábamos en mi apartamento. Totalmente solos. – Me… me gusta besarte.

\- ¿A… a sí?

\- Pues sí. – dejó escapar una risa suave y puso un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, nerviosa. Me encantó lo femenino de ese gesto.

\- A… a mí también me gusta besarte. – vale, ahora sí que no podía contener a mi otro cerebro. – Pue… puede que sea la inexperiencia o… o por que eres muy bueno haciéndolo… pero… me… me gusta. No puedo negarlo. – solté una risita idiota al oírla tartamudear. Joder… que ganas tenía de que fuera toda mía. Pero debía ir poco a poco. Ser… ¿cómo lo llamó ella? Ah, sí. Juguetón.

\- Ah, comprendo. Despierto tu curiosidad – otra risa y más sonrojos. – Y tambén está eso que dijiste. Lo de que te tengo confundida…

\- ¡Muy confundida! – solté una carcajada y acaricié su mejilla.

\- ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora, Sak? A ti te gusta que te bese, a mi me gusta confundirte… ¿dónde nos deja todo esto? – se mordió el labio de nuevo y suspiré, rodando los ojos de pura frustración. – ¿Quieres dejar de morderte el labio? Es una invitación que no voy a poder ignorar mucho más…

\- ¿Invitación?

\- Si, Sak. Cada vez que te muerdes el labio y me miras roja como un farolillo de navidad, pierdo el norte.

\- ¿A sí?

\- Sí – se mordió el labio de nuevo de forma inconsciente (o no) y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hazlo otra vez, y seré yo el que te lo muerda – su rostro entró en ebullición, pero se le escapó una pequeña risa.

\- No te atreverías…

\- Hazlo y lo sabrás. – nos miramos por unos segundos, con el rostro acalorado y todos nuestros sentidos a flor de piel. Y lo vi a cámara lenta. Sus dientes superiores bajaron suavemente hasta que presionaron su labio de un modo tan sensual, que casi no parecía posible que viniera de ella. – Joder Sak… luego no digas que no te avisé.

Cogí su glorioso trasero con fuerza y la levanté hasta que la dejé sentada en la barra. Soltó un grito ahogado que sólo me excitó más y la besé con hambre lobuna. Sus brazos me rodearon y me acomodé entre sus piernas. Por suerte, al estar en la barra sus piernas quedaban a la altura de mi cintura y no podía notar lo animado que estaba mi amigo de la parte baja. Pero aún así, temblaba como una hoja entre mis brazos.

Disfruté de cada rincón de sus labios y me atreví a ir un poco más allá, dibujando pequeños besos a lo largo de su mandíbula para luego bajar jodidamente despacio lamiendo su cuello. Soltó un suspiro que se me antojó como un gemido y me dije, que debía parar. O lo siguiente sería sacar ese paquetito del maldito cubo de la basura y llevarla a mi cuarto. Y a dios pongo por testigo cuando les digo, que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para eso.

Volví a subir lentamente, dejando ligeras caricias por todo su rostro y la besé una vez más, saciando a duras penas mis deseos. Luego apoyé mi frente en la suya y suspiré.

\- Que sepas… que ha sido culpa tuya.

\- Yo no… no he hecho nada… - me reí con suavidad y ella me siguió.

\- Deberías irte ahora, Sak. – se tensó entre mis brazos y me dije a mi mismo, que debía aprender a elegir mejor mis palabras. – No es lo que crees, si fuera por mí, te quedarías en mi cama esta noche. – ahora su rostro entró en ebullición por centésima vez ese día y de nuevo me reí. Le di un beso suave en su preciosa nariz y la bajé de la barra. – Este viernes se celebra el año nuevo en el templo Tsukimine. ¿cierto? – asintió lentamente, aún con las mejillas arreboladas. - ¿Vas a ir con tu familia?

\- Algo así… mi padre estará fuera en una de sus excavaciones y Touya estudiando. Pensé que sería buena idea ir con Tomy.

\- Oh…

\- ¡Pero puedes venir! – me reí por lo alta y aguda que había sonado su voz – es decir… si quieres.

\- ¿No molestaré? – negó efusivamente y casi me la como de nuevo. Era tan dulce e infantil Y como me gustaba que lo fuera. – Entonces, si no te importa, vendré.

\- Va… vale.

\- ¿Llevarás tu Kimono?

\- No. Nunca lo llevo en año nuevo. Además, el domingo pasé mucho frío.

\- ¡Y yo! – nos reímos como dos tontos y de repente me sentí muy nervioso. Sakura jugueteó con su cabello y miró a un lado con pena.

\- Pues… para el próximo festival, te haré una bufanda.

\- Oh, eso estaría bien. Aunque no tienes porqué molestarte. – el silencio se apoderó de nosotros y el ambiente se enrareció. Y no quería eso. – Bueno pues… ¿Paso por ti a las cuatro?

\- Claro.

\- Bien.

\- Sí…. Bien…

\- Oh, y por Tomoyo, claro. No nos olvidemos de Tomoyo.

\- No, claro que no… jajaja - nos quedamos mirando unos instantes y finalmente dio un saltito sobre sí misma. – Oh, ya me voy.

\- Espera, te acompañaré abajo.

\- ¡No! Es decir… aún no estás curado del todo y podrías empeorar. Y entonces no podrías venir este viernes…

\- Ya…

\- Tranquilo. Llamaré a un taxi y me quedaré dentro del edificio hasta que llegue.

\- Puedes esperarlo aquí, si quieres…

\- Oh, no es necesario.

\- Pero… - negó con fuerza y cogió a toda velocidad sus cosas. Corrió en dirección a la puerta y la abrió con decisión, pero luego se quedó parada en el umbral.

\- Yo… gra… gracias por la película y las palomitas.

\- Sak… tú has traído las palomitas – otra vez se sonrojaba divinamente.

\- Es verdad – caminé lentamente hasta su posición y la obligué a mirarme.

\- No vas a cambiar tu forma de tratarme por… todo esto… ¿verdad?

\- ¡No! Cla… claro.

\- Bien. Porqué me gusta mucho como nos llevamos ahora… es mejor que discutir a todas horas. ¿no crees? – la vi asentir con fuerza y me reí. – Tontita Sakura…

La besé una vez más. Lentamente y sin prisas. Saboreando su lengua y sintiendo su aliento. Era más adictiva que la puta cocaína. Luego la vi marcharse a toda prisa por el corredor de mi edificio y me recargué en la puerta.

\- Joder Eriol, no sabes lo tentado que he estado de coger el maldito paquete…

Mi teléfono sonó sobre la mesita y lo ignoré. Necesitaba un momento para digerir tanta dulzura. Casi parecía imposible el salto que había dado mi relación con ella. No esperaba que de repente olvidara a ese imbécil universitario… pero confundirla y tener ese "derecho a roce" con Sakura… era lo que yo necesitaba para ir entrando en ese corazón tan grande que guardaba para los demás. Y quién sabe… puede que de fingir a ser…

Abrí la basura y cogí la cajita que había provocado todo el juego. Y sí, lo siento, guardé los benditos condones en un cajón. Era humano y me sentía esperanzado en el día de hoy. ¿Qué quieren que les diga?

El teléfono sonó una vez más, y le gruñí desde la barra. Seguro que era Mei. Caminé hasta la mesita y leí su nombre en la pantalla. La muy loca me había dejado cinco mensajes. Pero pasaba, ya la llamaría en un rato. Me senté en el sofá y me estiré como un gato. Me sentía feliz y renovado.

El maldito teléfono volvió a sonar y lo cogí maldiciendo en voz alta. Esa prima pesada e histérica era un incordio.

\- Joder Mei, no me he muerto. Deja de llamar.

\- Oh… yo, lo siento Xiao Lang. No soy Mei. – aparté el teléfono de mi oreja y vi un número desconocido en la pantalla.

\- ¿Y quién eres?

\- Vaya… ¿acaso no reconoces mi voz? – abrí los ojos y miré de nuevo el número. No podía. Ser…

\- ¿Hatsumomo?

\- La misma – estuve tentado a colgar, de verdad. Pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

\- A ver… ¿Y para que demonios me llamas? Si es por esa estúpida foto de Sakura y Eriol, que sepas que no te va a funcionar…

\- ¿Qué foto de Sakura? – rodé los ojos, porqué su voz de falsa inocencia no coló para nada. – Da igual, yo… sólo quería saber como estabas. Sé que debe ser duro para ti todo lo que se está diciendo en las noticias… a fin de cuentas, es tu familia… Aunque no creo que sea verdad.

\- ¿De que demonios estás hablando Hatsumomo? – se hizo un silencio en la línea y me armé de paciencia.

\- ¿No has visto la tele? ¿Ni has leído la prensa?

\- No, he estado muy ocupado retozando con mi novia. – supe que le había molestado en cuanto la línea se quedó muda, y me apunté un tanto.

\- Ya… pues… será mejor que abras la tele. Canal cinco.

Caminé con desgana y puse el canal. No quería caer en su juego, pero tampoco podía ignorarla. Estaban emitiendo uno de esos programas de salseo idiota. Cómo los odiaba… iba a colgarle el teléfono (tras decirle un par de insultos bien merecidos) cuando lo vi. Una foto de mi padre besándose con una mujer. Una mujer… que no era mi madre. Me senté en el sofá, llevándome a la boca mi mano libre. La periodista hablaba con una sonrisa estúpidamente falsa.

\- El gran magnate de Industrias Li ha sido pillado infraganti con Mina Akino. Mujer originaria de Japón, propietaria de varias empresas y diez años más joven que nuestro hombre de oro. Seguro que la señora Li, tan estirada y firme como una tabla de planchar, le estará esperando en casa con la vara. Ui, ui, Hien, querido… yo que tú, me quedaba a dormir en ese hotelito que te sirve para retozar con la rubia…

Apagué el televisor y colgué a Hatsumomo. No es que me sorprendiera, en realidad. Mis padres no eran felices desde hacía años. Pero el escándalo nunca era algo bueno, menos en mi familia. Además… el maldito nombre de esa mujer rubia con la que se había dejado pillar, me sonaba. ¿De qué me sonaba? Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar de nuevo y esta vez, sí verifiqué que fuera Mei.

\- ¡Xiao! ¡¿Por qué demonios no coges tu teléfono?!

\- No grites Mei…

\- ¡Pero es que tú no sabes la que se ha armado!

\- Sí. Lo sé… Hatsumomo se ha ocupado de ponerme al día.

\- ¿Esa harpía? Claro… como no… pero… ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya?

\- No Mei, no soy un niño. Además, no es algo que me pille por sorpresa.

\- Pues a mi me ha dejado muerta. Tu madre estará histérica. – solté una risa sarcástica.

\- Mi madre ¿histérica? Que poco la conoces Mei…

\- Bueno, ya me entiendes. Puede que no esté gritando, pero… debe estar maquinando alguna de las suyas. – Eso seguro que sí. Si algo tenía mi madre, era una mente fría. Cómo cuando decidió exponer a Sakura para distraer a la gente de las dos empresas que habían dejado morir y de los más de dos mil despidos… ¡Un momento!

\- Mei, tengo que dejarte.

\- Pero…

No la dejé terminar. Corrí a mi cuarto, abrí el armario y saqué los informes de las dos empresas fallidas que había logrado el padre de Eriol. Mi teléfono seguía sonando como histérico en el comedor, pero yo sólo podía buscar un nombre. Y lo encontré.

"Presidenta ejecutiva de industrias Torada – grupo de empresas Li: Minako Akino"

\- Mina Akino… - dejé los papeles en la cama y me senté, aguantando el aliento. Ahora cobraba sentido. El porqué mi madre decidió dejar morir esas empresas en vez de rescatarlas. Ella ya lo sabía… ella conocía de antes el romance de mi padre con esa… esa… mujer. – Y le hundió el negocio… por venganza… dos mil trabajadores sin empleo… por… ¿venganza? Joder… ¡Joder!

.

**Continuará…**

.

**Notas de la autora: Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Es más cortito, pero fue tan… tan… ¡Jajajaja! Está mal que yo lo diga, pero me encanta cuando redacta nuestro lobo… el chico se apodera de mí y hasta yo me pongo tensa cuando escribo. Jajajaja. Puedo fingir que soy Sakura y que me derrito como una adolescente pava e insegura. Recuerdo los días de instituto y la montaña rusa de sentimientos. Confusión, inseguridad, miedo… todo tan nuevo y a la vez tan jodidamente raro… jajajaja. ¿Les pasó? Para mí el bachillerato fue época de descubrimientos. Jajajaja. En fin, no las aburro más con mis historias. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y la tónica que va tomando la historia. Pronto habrá otro giro argumental, así que estén preparadas. Un beso muy muy grande y las leo pronto. Cuídense.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas de la autora: lamento el retraso, muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida y pocas buenas estos días. Así que las musas me habían abandonado. Aún no han vuelto del todo… Sólo espero que aún así, les guste el capítulo. Me operan la semana que viene (nada serio, cirugía menor) pero supongo que entre eso y el trabajo (que nadie hace cuando yo no estoy) iré algo liada. Espero que no sea peor que esta vez… les pido paciencia y les deseo lo mejor. Un beso, mucha fuerza y nos leemos al final. Mil gracias por sus preciosos reviews y su apoyo incondicional. **

.

**Mi fan número 246**

.

Capítulo veintiuno

.

_¿Vale la pena, Sakura?_

.

Llevaba ahí sentada al menos media hora, y aún no había señales de él. Miré el móvil con inquietud y solté otro bufido molesto. No era nada típico de Li dejar a nadie esperando. Don puntualidad y perfección. Me calenté los brazos con un masaje y dejé que mi mentón reposara en mis rodillas. El día se había levantado apático, pero el clima había empeorado aún más por la tarde. Sería un enero muy frío. Seguro que Xiao Lang estaría molesto por eso.

\- Sabes que puedes esperarle dentro ¿no? - miré la puerta que daba entrada a mi casa y suspiré. Tomoyo llevaba puesta una chaqueta fina y me miraba con la ternura de una madre. ¿Tan frágil y desesperada me veía? – Se te va a congelar ese traserito tan lindo que tienes.

\- No viene…

\- Eso parece.

\- ¿Crees que se ha olvidado de que hemos quedado hoy? – Tomoyo tomó asiento a mi lado y se acurrucó contra mi hombro buscando un poco de calor.

\- No sé Sak… ¿sería tan extraño? Con todo lo que está pasando, debe estar muy dolido. ¿No? A fin de cuentas, son sus padres. Si ya es difícil en una situación normal, imáginate con toda la prensa a la caza de una maldita exclusiva.

\- Ya…

\- ¿Le has llamado?

\- Como unas veinte veces. Pero no contesta.

\- ¿Mensajes? – le enseñé mi teléfono con desdén – "Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte"- noté como sus ojos violetas me observaban analíticos. – Bueno, es Li. Ya sabes… no es precisamente don sensibilidad. ¿no?

\- Y yo que sé, Tomy. Lo cierto es que no sé nada de Li. Cuando parece que empiezo a conocerle un poco y que creo adivinar su siguiente paso, me sorprende con algo totalmente nuevo. Es…. Es…

\- ¿Impredecible?

\- ¡Un puto dolor de cabeza! – Se rio un poco y sentí como todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el frío. – Tomoyo, será mejor que entres.

\- Sólo si entras conmigo. No quiero que te pongas enferma por un tío. Ni siquiera por uno tan guapo como Li. – ambas nos reímos y me abracé a ella agradecida por su compañía.

\- Te quiero Tomy…

\- Oh, lo sé.

Entramos en silencio, aliviadas por el milagro de la calefacción y miré el móvil de forma inconsciente (sí, una vez más). Noté la mirada de Tomy sobre mi persona, así que tosí y simulé una pequeña sonrisa. No le había contado nada de lo que había pasado en casa de Li (aunque me interrogó durante horas) Sabía que estaba preocupada… pero por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, quería guardármelo para mí un poco más. Era demasiado nuevo y… se sentía muy distinto a mí autentico yo. Nada de lo que hacía estos días se acercaba un poco a mi personalidad habitual.

Para empezar, yo siempre le contaba todo a Tomy. Era mi confidente. Pero estos días… joder, ni siquiera le había contado lo de Yukito y esa chica con la que le pillé infraganti. Me rasqué la nuca, incomoda. La culpa empezaba a acecharme. Pero… ¿y si le contaba lo que había pasado con Li y me decía que no era nada? ¿Y si se preocupaba de más y me decía que Xiao Lang estaba jugando conmigo y que me distanciara de él? No podía explicarle lo que pasaba con Li, porque ni siquiera yo lo comprendía. Pero puede que fuera mejor así, me daba miedo comprenderlo. Era mejor la duda a una dura verdad que me dejaría la autoestima más baja (si eso era posible).

\- ¿Quieres que le llame? A fin de cuentas, también ha quedado conmigo. Yo también estoy indignada – levanté la vista en su dirección con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

\- ¡¿Podrías hacerlo?! – la oír reír y me sonrojé de la cabeza a los pies. – He gritado… ¿verdad? – Tomoyo asintió en silencio y se acercó el teléfono a la oreja. Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres…cuatro timbres. No iba a contestar.

\- ¡Li! Hola… soy Tomoyo. – sentí mi corazón a cien por hora y la garganta se me quedó tan seca que raspaba al intentar tragar. ¿A ella sí se lo cogía? ¿Por qué? - ¿Dónde te metes? Oh… ya veo… no… es sólo que... – sus ojos violetas me buscaron con miedo y vi la decepción reflejada en ellos. Mierda… se había olvidado… - Bueno, es domingo. ¿Sabes? Sakura y yo estamos a punto de ir al templo y… - oí la maldición a través del teléfono. Tomoyo tuvo que apartar el aparato de su oído y dejó ir una sonrisa mucho más aliviada. Luego extendió su móvil en mi dirección. – Se siente fatal. ¿Ves? Quiere hablar contigo.

Miré el dichoso objeto con recelo. Quería hablar con Li tanto como temía hacerlo. Todo era así en mi puta vida últimamente. Un continuo desfile de sentimientos contradictorios. Tomoyo me lanzó una mirada de urgencia y mis dedos cogieron el condenado objeto entre temblores.

\- Ho… hola Li.

\- _¡Lo siento! Joder, ni siquiera sé que día es hoy… perdona Sak…_

\- Ya… tranquilo. No es nada. Sólo estábamos preocupadas. – sí, preocupada y dolida. ¿Por qué le coges a Tomy el teléfono y a mi no? – Sé que estás pasando un mal momento… si necesitas algo yo…

\- _No, no. No es excusa. Mi familia esta loca desde siempre y estoy acostumbrado al acoso de los medios. Es culpa mía… yo… joder, Sakura, en verdad lo siento. Vi tus llamadas, pero no quería llamarte hasta estar a solas y… no he tenido oportunidad aún… mi prima no me deja ni respirar. Pero yo… lo cierto es que ahora mismo estoy en Tokio y… no voy a llegar para poder acompañarte al templo..._ \- ¿En Tokio? ¿Qué hacía Li en Tokio? ¿y esa estúpida excusa de que no quería llamar si no estaba a solas? ¿No quería que sus hermanas supieran de mí?

\- No, no pasa nada en serio. No te preocupes.

\- _Pero…_

\- Nos tenemos que ir al templo o se llenará de gente. Nos vemos el lunes en clase.

\- _Va… vale… pero…Sakura yo…_

\- Adiós Li. Ve con cuidado y… - ¿Y qué Sakura? ¿llama si me necesitas que iré corriendo a darte apoyo?

\- _Y… ¿qué Sakura? _– Eso quería saber yo. Tragué pesado. Su voz sonaba extraña… tenía un tono urgente y algo ansioso. ¿por qué? - _¿Sak?_

\- Nada… sólo cuídate. Nos vemos en el instituto. – no le di tiempo a responder. Sólo colgué sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. - No vendrá.

\- Ya… - Tomoyo me miró con lástima y me sentí ridícula. ¡Sólo era Li! Ni que me hubiera dejado tirada el chico que me gustaba. Puede que Xiao Lang y yo tuviéramos una relación algo… extraña, pero no era Yukito. No lo era. Sólo estaba proyectando mis sentimientos por Yukito en Xiao Lang. Mi dolor por perder la esperanza con el mejor amigo de mi hermano me estaba confundiendo. Eso era todo. Así que me obligué a sonreír y cogí mi bufanda.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Tomoyo asintió en silencio y cogió su teléfono de entre mis dedos para luego entrelazar su mano con la mía.

\- Sak… sé que no me estás contando algo importante – la miré alarmada, pero noté un apretón cariñoso de su mano – no pasa nada… no te quiero obligar a decirme, pero… si me necesitas, aquí estoy. ¿vale? – la abracé con fuerza sintiéndome una mierda de persona. Pero aún así, no le pude decir nada más que un escueto "gracias".

\- ¿Aún aquí? ¡Lárguense al templo de una vez! – ambas miramos a Touya con destellos de odio. Aunque nos dio pena al instante. Mi hermano parecía un alma en pena que no hallaba descanso en este mundo.

\- Vas a tener un infarto si te tomas un solo café más. ¿No deberías dormir un poco antes de seguir estudiando para los dichosos exámenes?

\- Cállate monstruo y lárgate de una vez. Ese mocoso no va a venir y el templo se llenará de gente estúpida supersticiosa que quiere leer su fortuna. – a veces era un tremendo… grrrr… - LAAAAARGO.

\- Eres tan… tan…

\- Vamos Sak, dejemos al idiota de tu hermano solo con sus apuntes. – Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada de ira y me arrastró en dirección a la puerta. Esperaba una réplica de Touya, pero en vez de eso sólo entró a la cocina con indiferencia.

\- Tomy… ¿siguen enfadados?

\- No es nada – pero lo era. Sólo tenía que ver sus ojos para saberlo. Tomoyo era una experta ocultando sus sentimientos, pero ni la mejor actriz del mundo podía estar al cien por cien siempre. Desde que Touya le había gritado en el hospital, no se miraban a los ojos apenas.

\- Puedes contárselo. Ya sabes, todo lo de Li… No vale la pena que estés así por ocultar todo lo del acoso escolar y lo de Xiao… si quieres yo…

\- No, Sakura. Esto es cosa mía. ¿vale?

\- Pero…

\- Vamos a llegar tarde. Apresurémonos. – asentí, resignada. Era absurdo luchar contra la terquedad de esos dos (y peligroso entrometerse) así que sólo observaría en silencio, rezando por el día que bajaran del maldito burro al que se habían subido.

\- Son tan tercos…

\- ¿Decías algo?

\- Que tengo hambre. Pienso comprar de todo en el templo y engordar al menos tres quilos.

\- Ya… cómo si eso fuera posible… envidio tu metabolismo, en serio… - le saqué la lengua fingiendo estar de buen humor y miré de nuevo mi teléfono. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué esperaba ver? ¿Un mensaje de disculpa?

\- Cómo si eso fuera a pasar…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada… vamos.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado a su fin y con ello la vuelta al instituto. Me miré al espejo una vez más y bajé las escaleras a toda prisa. Pero luego me arrepentí. ¿Estaba contenta por volver a ese infierno? ¿Por qué? No es que el instituto fuera un camino de rosas los últimos días. Y seguro que Hatsumomo tenía un arsenal de intrigas esperando por mi vuelta. Me maldije a mí misma. Era porque vería a Li. Por eso me había levantado temprano y había usado el maquillaje que Tomoyo me había regalado en navidad. Que estúpida era.

\- Buenos días hija.

\- Hola papá. – abrí la nevera, aún maldiciéndome por lo idiota que era y cogí el zumo para tragarme su contenido de un solo trago.

\- Joder monstruo, eres más bruta cada día… ¿cómo puede ese mocoso chino y estirado salir con un marimacho como tú? – como cada mañana, Touya hacía notar su presencia del modo más molesto posible.

\- Peinarse no es un delito. ¿sabes Touya? Y una ducha tampoco te mataría – se rascó la cabeza con desdén y caminó en dirección a la cafetera. – Papá, dile que si se toma otro café, morirá de un ataque al corazón.

\- Vale, vale… dejen las peleas matinales para otro día ¿quieren? Sakura, luces hermosa esta mañana y me sorprende que seas tan madrugadora hoy, pero no bebas directamente de la botella, no es higiénico – arrugué la nariz, incómoda – Y Touya, hoy tienes tu primer examen, no creo que otro café te ayude a superar los nervios. ¿Por qué no tomas un poco de leche? Y hazle caso a tu hermana y péinate un poco o asustaras a tus compañeros – le oí gruñir en respuesta y ambos nos sentamos a comer en silencio. – Mejor… ¿Y Tomoyo?

\- Tenía coro a primera hora.

\- Ah, que bueno. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir temprano a la universidad para entregar el informe de nuestra expedición. ¿Podrán estar a solas unos minutos sin destruir la casa? – ambos nos lanzamos rayos con los ojos, pero asentimos en silencio. – Eso espero… Tienen su comida en la nevera. - La mano de papá acarició mi cabeza y salió con una sonrisa amable. Oí sus pasos por el pasillo y cómo abría la puerta que daba al exterior. Y me dije que en cuanto la cerrara, le daría a ese estúpido que tenía por hermano un buen pisotón. - ¡Oh! Buenos días Li, hoy has llegado temprano. Pasa, están en la cocina. Vigila que no se maten el uno al otro.

¿Quéééééééé? ¿Liiiiiiii? Me atraganté con la tostada, tosiendo como una loca. Y corrí a beber el zumo directamente de la botella sin importarme la mirada reprobatoria de Touya. ¿Por qué estaba Xiao Lang en mi casa? Es decir, sabía que me vendría a buscar como parte del acuerdo de "novios fingidos" pero… ¡era muy temprano!

\- Que asquerosa eres, monstruo… - miré a Touya aún sin recuperar el color. – Ni siquiera sabes comer como una persona.

\- Oh, ¡vete a la mierda!

\- Esto… ¿buenos días? – mi hermano y yo nos giramos a la vez y sentí mi rostro enrojecer. – Esto…tu padre me ha dejado pasar. – Tragué el maldito pan que casi me mata de asfixia y dejé la botella de zumo a un lado. Xiao Lang se quedó ahí de pie mientras el silencio se apoderaba de la cocina. – Yo… eh… ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?

\- Sí. Interrumpes el desayuno asqueroso de este monstruo sin modales.

\- ¡Touya! – mi hermano se levantó entonces, tomó una tostada, se la llevó a la boca y salió por la puerta con una mirada de odio en dirección a Li.

\- No bebas zumo, esa niñata ha mancillado el honor de la pobre botella con su falta de educación.

\- ¡Touya! – le oímos irse entre risas y sentí como el peso de la vergüenza me aplastaba entera. – Yo… no le hagas caso, está de mal humor por los exámenes.

\- Ya veo… - una vez más el silencio acompañó nuestro encuentro. Era tremendamente incómodo. Pero no sabía qué decir. - ¿Podemos hablar?

\- ¿Eh? – Xiao Lang entró con cautela y tomó asiento en la silla que antes había ocupado Touya.

\- Quiero que hablemos. – me levanté como un resorte y empecé a recoger la cocina a toda velocidad y de forma ruidosa. ¡Joder, parecía una loca!

\- Yo… eh… ¿de qué?

\- Pues… primero, quiero disculparme por lo del templo. Sé que te prometí que iría y no tengo excusa alguna, pero…

\- No importa. Fui con Tomoyo y nos lo pasamos muy bien. De hecho, nos encontramos a Yue y nos acompañó por un rato. Fue divertido.

\- Ya veo…

\- Sí. Hasta me consiguió un pez de colores haciendo puntería. ¿Sabes que es un as con el arco? Me estuvo enseñado y es muy divertido. A lo mejor me apunto el año que viene y dejo las animadoras a un lado. No es que no me guste bailar… pero es muy exigente y me pone aún más en el punto de mira.

\- Sakura…

\- Y luego fuimos a comer los cuatro, su hermana Nakuru se añadió en el último momento. Está algo loca, pero es muy agradable cuando la conoces un poco. Se parece a Mei de hecho… y no paró de decirme cuanto se acordaba de mí. Al parecer iba mucho a su casa de niña, pero yo no lo recuerdo muy bien…

\- ¡Sakura! – di un salto sobre mi misma y le miré, atónita. – ¿Puedes dejar de parlotear por un momento? Intento decirte que lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Me lo pasé muy bien.

\- Sí, por tu cháchara constante sobre Yue me ha quedado claro…

\- Sí. Bueno, ya sabes. Es un buen chico y todo eso – una vez más, el silencio incómodo. Pero esta vez me pilló con las manos ocupadas. De repente limpiar la vajilla era todo un entretenimiento.

\- Y también… quería darte las gracias por preocuparte por… ya sabes. Lo de mis padres. Recibí tu mensaje. Pero no sabía que contestarte en ese momento y…

\- Oh, no es nada. No es cómo si me hubieras llamado y explicado la situación de todos modos… así que… supongo que hice lo mismo que todos ¿no? – noté su mirada sobre mí, pero disimulé con una sonrisa boba. - ¿Crees que nos explicarán esta semana el viaje que se hará en marzo? Hay que empezar con el festival para la recolecta de dinero. Me muero de ganas por ir a Hokkaido. ¿Tú no?

\- Supongo, pero Sakura…

\- No he estado nunca en Hokkaido. Siempre he querido ver Matsumae… tiene que ser tan hermoso…

\- Joder, Sakura. Intento hablar contigo – me callé, sin poder contener el latido de mi corazón. - Mis hermanas están aquí – ¿Sus hermanas? Dejé de parlotear como una loca esta vez y casi se me cae el plato que estaba limpiando. ¿Se lo iban a llevar a Hong Kong?

\- ¿eh?

\- Mis hermanas. Creo que te lo conté… tengo cuatro hermanas mayores.

\- Si… me lo contaste.

\- Pues están en Tokio ahora. Y son todo un dolor de cabeza. El día que me llamaste por lo del templo estaba con ellas. Fui a recogerlas al aeropuerto.

\- Oh… ya veo.

\- Sí… y Meiling se ha instalado en mi casa esta semana. La muy tonta se cree que lo de mis padres me ha afectado. ¿te lo puedes creer? – su sonrisa me dio rabia. ¿Por qué? Porque era totalmente falsa.

\- ¿Y no es así? – le miré directamente a los ojos por primera vez en el día y noté que se ponía tenso. - Te crees que soy una niña estúpida que se tragará todas tus excusas y mentiras ¿verdad?

\- Yo no…

\- Mira Li, entiendo que la situación es complicada para ti. Joder, todo siempre es complicado a tu alrededor. Pero te pido que no me trates como a una idiota. Pues claro que te ha afectado. Son tus padres.

\- Perdona…

\- Si, ya. Más disculpas. – lancé el plato al lavadero con brusquedad y me limpié las manos con un paño mientras sentía crecer mi rabia. – No me has llamado, ni me has enviado un solo mensaje. Porqué no te creas que un simple "estoy bien, gracias" es una puta respuesta. No respondiste a mis veinte llamadas. ¡Veinte! Pero claro, te llama Tomoyo y le contestas enseguida.

\- Eso es porqué…

\- ¡Cállate! – vi como sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos, pero ahora que había cogido carrerilla no pensaba dejarlo salirse de rositas – No sé que demonios crees que está pasando entre nosotros ni qué significa para ti todo ese tonteo de amigos con derecho a roce. Ni me importa una mierda. Pero no pienso dejar que hagas lo que se te antoje conmigo. ¿Te enteras? Yo he querido ser tu amiga en serio. Sin juegos ni mentiras. Pero no voy a esforzarme más si sólo recibo mierda a cambio. ¡Eres un ingrato!

No sé como mis pies me llevaron hasta él, pero de repente el espacio se había reducido y ahora sus ojos me miraban a medio metro de distancia. Su boca estaba abierta de par en par y podía sentir el olor a menta en su apresurado aliento.

\- ¿Has fumado?

\- Culpable…

\- ¡Idiota! – me giré para irme, pero su mano me lo impidió. - ¿Qué? ¿Lo sientes? Eso vas a decirme. Por qué yo no…

Noté sus labios sobre los míos y me tensé cómo una tabla de planchar. Mi mente quería darle una patada en los huevos por su jodido atrevimiento, pero mi cuerpo estaba rendido a sus encantos una vez más. ¡Estúpidas hormonas! Su mano se entrelazó en mi corta melena y cerré los ojos por instinto mientras me dejaba llevar. Su boca era la puta gloria y cuando sentí su lengua juguetona, me convertí en malvavisco fundido. Para cuando se separó de mi, yo ya era otra boba más perdida en su aroma de adonis. ¿Era su colonia? ¿Sus ojos penetrantes? ¿O simplemente me perdían sus facciones perfectas?

\- No sabía que decir… eso era todo. Quería llamarte, de verdad, pero sabía que me preguntarías como estoy… y no sabía que contestarte a eso. A ti no quiero mentirte y decirte un escueto "estoy bien" cuando no es verdad.

\- Yo…

\- Lo cierto es que estoy muy cansado, Sak. De todo. He tenido a la prensa enganchada en mi culo por una semana. Todos preguntando a la vez sobre mis padres, mi relación con Hatsumomo y mi noviazgo contigo. Y yo no… no podía más.

\- Xiao Lang…

\- Lo único que quería era encerrarme en mi puto cuarto y estar sólo para pensar. Pero me llamó mi madre y tuve que ir a Tokio. Luego vinieron mis hermanas y… todo se complicó. Mi padre ni siquiera ha intentado negar nada y creo que lleva con esa mujer desde hace mucho tiempo. Y mi madre… sabía que era un monstruo, pero he descubierto un par de cosas horribles ¿sabes? Y… si son verdad… joder, no sé. – sus pensamientos eran desordenas y pude ver la consternación en esos ojos color oro. Suspiré, arrepentida por mi arrebato egoísta. Era obvio que lo estaba pasando mal. Muy mal.

\- Lo siento. – una risa suave escapó de sus labios destensando su rostro y me sentí un poco más aliviada.

\- ¿Quién se disculpa ahora? – mis dedos acariciaron su cabello instintivamente y apoyé mi frente en la suya mientras soltaba un suspiro. - Quería llamarte… quería verte. En serio… pero no podía pedirte que vinieras a Tokio ¿o sí?

\- Hubiera ido. Aunque me hubieras tenido que pagar tú el billete de tren. No todos somos ricos ¿sabes? – otra sonrisa robada que me calentó el alma - ¿Y ahora?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Mejor. Todo se vuelve más fácil a tu alrededor… - ahora la que sonreía era yo. - ¿qué?

\- Oh, pensaba que es injusto. Tú me complicas la vida y yo te la facilito. Salgo perdiendo en este maldito pacto con el demonio. – quería hacerle reír, pero en vez de eso miró el techo mientras suspiraba. – Oye… era una broma.

\- No, no lo era. Es la verdad. Alguien como tú no sale ganando nada asociándose conmigo – sentí una punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué había querido decir con "alguien como tu"? ¿Me estaba llamando simple otra vez? Me aparté lentamente y volví al lavadero para seguir con la estúpida tarea de limpiar los platos. - ¿Sak?

\- Tenemos que ir al instituto. Se hace tarde.

\- ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

\- No es nada. – oí sus pasos tras de mí y tragué pesado.

\- Sakura… - cerré los ojos con fuerza y me giré para encararle.

\- Es sólo tu forma de hablar de mí. Eres simple, alguien como tú no saca nada de mí, tú vida es fácil…

\- ¡Eh! Eso no es para nada justo. ¡Siempre sacas mis palabras de contexto! ¿Por qué te tomas todo lo que te digo como un puto ataque? No es lo que he querido decir en absoluto…

\- ¡Es lo que parece! – sabía que estaba siendo tremendamente egoísta. El pasaba un infierno y yo tenía la desfachatez de indignarme por sus palabras confusas. Pero con Li todo era siempre así. Nervios a flor de piel y dudas, y confusión. ¡Me volvía una persona horrible cuando estaba a su lado! - ¿sabes Li? Sé que no lo haces adrede, pero créeme cuando te digo que sacas a flote lo peor de mí… – sus ojos me miraron dolidos, y supe que la había cagado. – Yo… perdona, no quería decirlo de ese modo… no me he expresado bien y…

\- No, tranquila. Es bueno saber lo que piensas…

\- Xiao… yo…

\- Te espero fuera. - Le vi salir en silencio y quise morderme la puta lengua por bocazas.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Ves cómo sacas lo peor de mí? Grrr….

Sabía que me había escuchado, pero aún así no pude seguirle. Me tomé mi tiempo y esperé que volviera a aparecer para decir algo. Pero no lo hizo. Temí que se hubiera ido, pero al salir fuera le vi esperando, subido en su moto. Tenía el rostro bajo y la mirada perdida en la nada. Quise disculparme, pero una vez más no me salió la voz. Así que solo me subí, cogí su cintura y esperé a que arrancara. Y lo hizo en completo silencio.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Como era de esperarse, todos se giraron a mirarnos en cuanto llegamos al aparcamiento. Así que no di importancia a los cuchicheos, a las miradas bobas y los dedos que nos señalaban entre risas. Sería por todo el escandalo de la familia Li. No tenía nada que ver conmigo. Así que tomé su mano con confianza. Era el momento de fingir una relación perfecta de nuevo. Pero para mi sorpresa, Li me la negó.

\- Tengo que ir a buscar a Eriol. Puedes adelantarte.

\- ¿Xiao Lang? No puedes hacer eso… todos hablaran.

\- Ya hablan. ¿Qué más da?

\- Oye, no me hagas esto. Ya será bastante difícil el día con todos los rumores. Si además entramos separados, empezaran a decir memeces sobre que estamos peleados y será un infierno. No me lo compliques más – sus ojos me miraron consternados y me acobardé un poco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso quería que se sintiera responsable a pesar de que sabía que estaba pasándolo mal por sus padres? ¿En qué monstruo me había convertido? – Y bueno… tampoco es buena idea, ya sabes… para ti.

\- Pues vamos. No alarguemos esto. No quiero que sufras por culpa de mi familia. Ya estoy yo para hacerte la vida imposible ¿no? – Su mano me agarró con fuerza y tiró de mí con desgana.

\- Oye, con cuidado. Me haces daño.

\- ¿Te vas a quejar de todo hoy? – le miré con reproche, pero cerré la boca. Ya había hablado de más, así que mejor no darle más carnada al lobo. Miré a mi alrededor. Las chicas se reían mucho esa mañana y todos parecían más centrados en nosotros de lo usual. ¿Tanto les había afectado lo del padre de Li?

\- Oye… parecen más alterados de lo habitual.

\- Supongo que ahora son conscientes de quién soy en verdad. Hatsumomo no dio detalles en el club de fans sobre el alcance de mi fortuna. Pero ahora que los medios se llenan la boca con estupideces sobre mi padre, todos habrán empezado a buscarme en google. Era raro que aún no lo hubieran hecho.

\- ¿Y todo esto es por el dinero de tu familia? ¡Que estupidez!

\- Si, bueno. Esa es la razón por lo que la gente se asocia conmigo. Por dinero y posición. Pero alguien como tú, a quien no le importa una mierda la posición social de la gente ni los beneficios que puede sacar de su fortuna, no lo entendería. Eres demasiado buena chica para eso. – abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- A eso te referías antes con lo de "alguien como tú"…

\- Sí, Sakura. A eso. Pero como siempre, tú quieres pensar lo peor de mí.

\- Shaoran yo… - Me paré en seco y me llevé las manos a la boca. – ¡Oh, por dios! – Xiao Lang me miró sin comprender, pero luego siguió mi mirada hasta el montón de posters que había en la entrada. - ¿Pero que demonios…? – sus cejas se fruncieron y noté como su mano se soltaba con brusquedad.

\- Al parecer… esta vez la noticia no soy yo o mi família… ¿Eh Kinomoto? Mira tu por donde… la culpa es toda tuya. Joder… lo que me faltaba… – me dio la espalda soltando un bufido indignado y entró al instituto sin mirar atrás. Sin mirarme a mí. Oí las risas de todos a mi alrededor y se me cortó la respiración.

\- Vaya Kinotonta, eres muy popular con los chicos ¿eh? Es lo que pasa cuando eres una tía fácil que se folla a cualquiera. ¿Qué se siente al ser botada por Li? Mira que solita te ha dejado en cuanto ha visto tu verdadera cara… pobre señora Li y pobrecito mi Xiao… cuanta "lagarta interesada" tienen que soportar… – las risas a mi alrededor se hicieron más fuertes, pero yo sólo podía mirar todas esas fotografías con la boca abierta. Me estaba mareando e iba a caerme de bruces cuando unos brazos me agarraron con fuerza.

\- Sakura, no dejes que te vean afectada. Ponte derecha y ven conmigo. – una mano tiró de mí y seguí su estela sin poder apartar la mirada de las dichosas fotografías. ¿Por qué?

Yue me llevó por las escaleras de emergencia en silencio. No sé cuanto tiempo tardamos en llegar a la azotea, ni siquiera supe cuanto rato pasamos allí de pie, mirando el patio que daba a las canchas de baloncesto.

\- Es culpa mía… debí imaginar que esto podía pasar. Hatsumomo te tiene en su punto de mira desde que sales con Li y hará y dirá lo que sea para que él te deje. Pero es vergonzoso que ese imbécil que tienes por novio se lo haya tragado y te haya dejado así frente a todo el mundo. ¡Tú jamás le serías infiel!

¿Eso había hecho Shaoran? ¿Me había dejado botada frente a todo el instituto? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera salíamos de verdad… no es cómo si le afectara con quien pasaba el rato. Claro que con todos los rumores de su padre… lo que menos le convenía ahora era otro escándalo. ¿era eso? ¿Me culpaba por no ir con cuidado?

\- Sólo son fotos sacadas de contexto, Sakura… no le des más vueltas. Mi padre ha cogido a los responsables y ha ordenado que las retiren todas. En un rato ya no habrá una sola foto nuestra, ni tampoco con Hiraguisawa. – creo que le miré entonces, no lo recuerdo. Seguía aturdida. - ¿me estás oyendo? – asentí en silencio. – Joder Sakura. Sólo son fotos de ti con un par de amigos. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede ver eso. – Sí… claro. Cualquiera menos Li. - ¡Sakura!

Me zarandeó con fuerza y bajé al fin a la tierra. Tantas fotografías... Eriol y yo riendo en la cafetería, Yue y yo jugando al tiro con arco en el templo, Eriol y yo abrazados, Yue y yo riendo mientras tomábamos algodón de azúcar…. Y esos titulares con los "Li acechados por la infidelidad" y un montón de insultos sobre mi persona… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué querían destrozarme de ese modo? Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla. Seguida de otra y otra lágrima. Hasta que los sollozos se acumularon en mi garganta y rompí a llorar entre jadeos ahogados. Los brazos de Yue me rodearon y no pude aguantar más. ¿Por qué me pasaba todo esto a mí? ¿Por qué mi vida se había vuelto una jodida mierda?

No fuimos a primera hora, ni a segunda. Sólo nos quedamos en la terraza, ajenos a lo que pasaba bajo nuestros pies. Eso sólo crearía más rumores, pero ahora mismo, eso me daba igual. ¿Dónde estaría Li? ¿Estaría furioso? ¿Me habría insultado frente a todos? ¿Habría dicho a sus compañeros que no quería saber nada de mí? Joder, mejor. ¿no? Si dejaba de asociarme con Li, me dejarían en paz. ¿A qué sí? Pero… ¿por qué me dolía tanto? Oímos el rumor de la gente en el patio. El descanso de la segunda hora había empezado y todos nuestros compañeros habían salido a tomar el aire por unos segundos.

\- Deberíamos ir a clase.

\- No me apetece.

\- Sakura… - la puerta de la terraza se abrió de golpe y una figura más que conocida apareció por ella, acompañado de sus amigos y de las chicas. Pero se quedó de piedra en cuanto nos vio allí. Oh, por favor. ¿ahora qué? ¿se enfadaría porqué estaba con Yue? Al menos él no me había dejado botada frente a todo el puto instituto.

\- Sakura, nos vamos.

\- No quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo - sus pasos se acercaron a toda velocidad y sentí miedo de repente.

\- Oye Li, no es momento de ponerte en plan celoso con ella ¿no crees? – ignorando las palabras de Yue, su mano tiró de mi con fuerza separándome de él y noté la ira en esos ojos color ámbar. Oh, sí. Xiao Lang estaba cabreado.

\- Que te jodan Reed. ¿Crees que es inteligente estar a solas con ella tras esas fotos?

\- Lo dice el que la dejó tirada en las putas puertas del instituto a merced de todas esas arpías despiadadas. Tú le has hecho esto, no yo.

\- Chicos, basta. No es momento de peleas. Todos sabemos que Hatsumomo es la culpable de esta mierda.

Tomoyo se acercó a mí con una sonrisa suave y vi mi salida. Así que me solté de Li y me abracé a ella llorando amargamente. Todos se quedaron callados entonces, mirándome sin saber que hacer o que decir. Los dedos de mi mejor amiga acariciaron mi melena y oí sus palabras tranquilizadoras en mi oído. Pero no podía dejar de llorar.

\- Sak… cariño… estoy contigo… por favor, deja de llorar. – y quería hacerlo. Era consciente de lo patética que me veía. Pero no podía parar – Tú no eres así. Vamos, eres mejor que esto y lo sabes. No te rebajes a su nivel y deja de agachar la cabeza y lucha por lo que quieres – mejor… ¿Qué yo era mejor? ¿Qué no me rebajara a su nivel? ¿Qué luchara y dejara de agachar la cabeza? ¿Qué? Sentí como el dolor y la tristeza se convertían en rabia y me aparté sin poder contener mi enfado. - ¿Sak?

\- ¿Qué no baje la cabeza y luche por lo que quiero?

\- ¿Sak?

\- Os podéis ir todos a tomar viento. ¡Yo no he hecho nada para merecer esto! ¿Por qué tengo que esforzarme y luchar? ¿Eh? ¡Es todo culpa tuya y de Li! ¡Esforzaos vosotros! - vi el dolor en sus ojos, pero no podía parar ya. Me sentía tan… tan… ¡dolida! - ¡Tú me metiste en el estúpido club de fans por razones totalmente egoístas! ¡Tú me convenciste para ir a las putas reuniones! – me giré para contemplar a Li sin importarme las miradas atónitas de todos y le empujé con una ira que no era para nada típica en mí. - ¡Y tú me has jodido la vida! ¡Con tu sonrisa arrogante y tus encantos de niño rico! ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste en China para joderle la vida a otra?! ¡No voy a fingir más! ¿Me oyes? ¡Tú estúpido plan no funciona y sólo está arruinando mi vida más y más! ¡Así que ni te acerques a mí! ¿me has oído Li? Metete tus besos y tus lo siento por donde te quepan. ¡Estoy harta! ¡No soy tu puto juguete! – Eriol se acercó a mi, entre las miradas pasmadas de todos, pero me aparté como si quemara. - ¡Y lo mismo va para ti! No quiero saber nada de ustedes tres. ¿me oyen?

\- ¿Y yo que te he hecho Sakura? – quise escupirle las culpas a la cara, pero era cierto, Eriol no me había hecho nada. ¿O sí? Estaba tan desquiciada que ya ni podía pensar. – Chicos… ¿pueden dejarme a solas con Sakura un momento?

\- ¿Por qué? – su sonrisa me descolocó aún más – No tengo nada que hablar contigo, con ninguno. Sólo váyanse y déjenme sola. – Me giré como toda una reina del drama y caminé hasta la barandilla. Todos hacían su vida allí abajo. Jugaban a baloncesto, reían en los bancos y comían su desayuno mientras hablaban de sus chismes. Su vida seguía sin problemas, a nadie le importaba nada que la mía se hubiera ido al garete.

\- Sakura… - me giré para decirle algún insulto y me di cuenta de que estábamos solos. ¿por qué me habían dejado a solas con Hiraguisawa?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – la risa brotó de su garganta y me quedé atónita. ¿se reía? ¿El muy cabrito tenía la desfachatez de reírse de mí? - ¡Hay que joderse!

\- Oh, perdona. Es que… es tan refrescante verte perder los nervios. Xiao Lang y tu… sois demasiado sinceros con vuestras emociones… cristalinos como el agua.

\- Me alegro de que mi simplicidad emocional te anime el día, Hiraguisawa.

\- Oh, no. No te equivoques. Me gusta tu personalidad, mucho. Pero odio todo esto tanto como tú. Créeme. Li es muy importante para mí y me jode mucho que esa harpía vaya a por vosotros así. – sólo pude cerrar la boca ante sus palabras. Así que miré de nuevo en dirección al patio. La gente empezaba a recoger sus cosas. Las clases empezarían pronto. – Mira Sak, entiendo tu desproporcionada reacción…

\- ¿Desproporcionada?

\- Sí. Reconoce que todo se te está saliendo un poco de control. Parecías una loca.

\- Yo no…

\- Oh, vamos. No te conozco desde hace mucho, pero por la reacción de todos sé que es la primera vez en tu vida que has alzado la voz en contra de Tomoyo. - ¿Lo era? – Y sé que no eres una persona cruel.

\- ¿Yo he sido cruel?

\- Un poco… pero no te culpo por ello. Joder, tú eres la víctima ¿no?

\- Pues sí, maldita sea. Sí. Lo soy – si, claro que sí. Era la puta víctima en todo esto. Yo no había pedido tener relación con Li, ni quería fingir salir con él ni estar en ese estúpido club de fans.

\- Sí. Lo eres. – asentí una vez más, con fuerza y muy segura de mi misma - Pero eso no te da derecho a pensar que eres la única víctima, ni despreciar el dolor de los demás. – le miré con la boca abierta de par en par y sentí un dolor agudo en el corazón – Hoy está siendo un día de mierda para todos. ¿sabes? Tomoyo estaba que se sacaba los pelos de la cabeza buscándote por todo el maldito edificio. Las chicas se han pasado estas dos horas castigadas por defenderte a voz en grito en clase y pelearse con unas de tercero. Y no quiero hablarte de lo mal que lo está pasando Xiao Lang, por qué no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo afectado que está por todo lo que está pasando con su familia. Y ahora tiene que lidiar también con tu mal humor. Está cansado de sentirse culpable, Sakura… y nunca ha sido bueno reprimiendo sus emociones. Es de sangre caliente, ya sabes. Así que está furioso, y dolido, y arrepentido, y a la vez confuso. ¡Joder! Es una bomba de relojería. Y ni siquiera puede enfadarse contigo, por qué cree que todo lo que te pasa es culpa suya. Y puede que lo sea, o puede que ahora ya no sea culpa de nadie. A fin de cuentas… todo ha cambiado ¿no?

\- Yo…

\- Sé que estás confusa, no hay que ser un genio tampoco para darse cuenta de eso. Y sé que sufres y sientes que es todo muy injusto. Lo sé. Pero, aunque me caes bien y sé que eres una buena persona, no quiero que le hagan más daño a mi mejor amigo. Así que sólo te lo diré una vez. ¿Qué quieres de Xiao Lang?

\- Yo no… no quiero nada de él… sólo quiero volver a mi vida normal… mi vida antes de toda esta mierda…

\- Tu vida…

\- Sí… mi vida.

\- Ti vida sin Li. – asentí, aunque algo confusa y sin nada de convicción.

\- Vale. Mira, creo que en eso puedo ayudarte.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí. Hatsumomo quería joderte al principio, pisotearte y humillarte. Es una perra, eso también es obvio. Pero ¿ahora? Joder, ahora sólo quiere alejarte de Li. Ya no eres una mosca en su zapato, ahora te ve como una rival y te tiene miedo. Sólo hay que ver cómo te mira Xiao y la forma en que te cuida. No ha tratado así a nadie antes. Hatsumomo está aterrada porqué piensa que Li se ha enamorado de ti de verdad.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo iba Hatsumomo a verme como una rival? Me desprecia. Sabe que Xiao nunca sentiría nada por mí… sólo… juega conmigo… Ella no… ¿verdad?

\- Lo cree. Hatsumomo piensa que Li en verdad te quiere.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sí. ¿Quién lo iba a decir verdad? Y eso que Shaoran es pésimo actor. ¿Por qué pensara Hatsumomo que Li está loco por ti? No es que te trate de un modo tan especial ¿no? Sólo te besa en público. No queda contigo a solas ni te confía sus problemas. ¿verdad? No… tampoco es cómo si hubieras compartido vuestros secretos más oscuros y pasado la noche en la misma cama – me quedé callada por un instante, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba diciéndome. ¿estaba siendo sarcástico? ¿Sabía Eriol de nuestros besos y abrazos esos últimos días? ¿Sabía que habíamos pasado la noche juntos? Vi su risa, y tragué pesado. ¿A qué jugaba Hiraguisawa? - Por eso estoy convencido de que, si hablo con Hatsumomo ahora, puedo llegar a un acuerdo. Yo le digo que tú estas dispuesta a no acercarte a Li nunca más si ella te deja en paz para siempre. No más bromas, ni insultos ni fotos absurdas de tus amoríos con nadie. Ella se ocupa de que su séquito no te moleste y a cambio tú no te acercas a más de cincuenta metros de su codiciado Xiao Lang. Es un trato justo.

\- ¿No ver a Xiao?

\- Exacto. Nunca más. Tú tienes de vuelta tu vida y ella se sale con la suya al alejarte de su amor no correspondido. No es un mal trato.

\- No, no lo es… - la sonrisa en su rostro se me antojó extraña y por alguna razón, me sentía tremendamente agobiada. Un peso se instalaba en mi pecho y en vez de sentirme mejor, me hundía más en la miseria.

\- Bien. Entonces hablaré con Li y luego con Hatsumomo. Mañana será un día nuevo, ya lo verás. Nadie te molestará. Me ocuparé de ello. – se giró con rapidez y mi mano tomó su chaqueta de forma inconsciente. - ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿No es lo que querías?

\- Yo… sí, no es eso… es sólo que estaba pensando en que… Li no lo aceptará. ¿verdad? Es decir, Hatsumomo no le dejará en paz si vuelve a estar disponible…

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Shaoran sólo quiere que tú estés bien. Eres su mayor prioridad porqué en verdad le importas. Lo entenderá y asumirá su culpa porque eso es lo que hace siempre Li. Cargar con el mundo. Y oye, a fin de cuentas. Tú eres la víctima. ¿no? No has pedido nada de esto… ¿qué importa lo que le pase a Li? Él te metió en esto, que apechugue con las consecuencias y sufra un poco más. Que más te da - sentí de nuevo las lagrimas acumulándose en mi rostro y me mordí el labio con fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba siendo Eriol tan malo conmigo? ¿Por qué me decía todo lo que no quería oír con esa voz amable y pausada? ¿Por qué era tan retorcido? – Sakura… ¿por qué lloras?

\- No… no lo sé… - una vez más rompí en sollozos y escondí mi rostro tras las manos sin poder contener la desesperación que sentía. - ¡No lo sé! – sentí sus brazos rodearme y me recargué en su pecho como si fuera el único modo de no caerme al suelo. – No lo sé Eriol… no lo sé…

\- Sakura… sí lo sabes… pero eres tan terca… sería todo mucho más sencillo si lo aceptaras.

\- ¿Si lo aceptara? – levanté el rostro entre lágrimas y no dije nada cuando noté sus dedos, apartándolas en silencio. Mis mejillas ardían y el aire se había esfumado.

\- Vale…. No hablaré con Hatsumomo, aún no…

\- ¿Eh?

\- No estás lista para dejar atrás a Xiao Lang. ¿A qué no?

\- Yo…

\- ¿O sí? ¿Vas a dejar de verle solo porqué esas niñas tontas quieren que lo hagas? ¿Te vas a rendir? ¿No te importa nada nuestro lobito? ¿Quieres perderle sólo para vivir otra vez en la sombra? No soy tan idiota como para creerme eso Sak…

\- No sé… yo…

\- ¿Quieres dejar de ver a Xiao? ¿Lo quieres de verdad?

\- No…

\- Eso pensaba. – un momento ¿cómo habíamos llegado a eso ahora? ¿por qué era todo tan confuso? ¿no era él el que me había propuesto alejarme de Li? ¡Estaba hecha un lío! – Pero de ser así… debes comprender que no existen medias tintas… no puedes tener solo lo que te interesa de Li. Por desgracia no es tan simple. O estás con él, o no lo estás. Y si lo estás… acepta todo lo que va en el paquete. Y eso incluye a rubias locas, celosas y jodidamente influyentes. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿puedes aceptar a Li con todo lo bueno y lo malo? ¿O vas a seguir maldiciéndole por todo lo que pase como si fuera culpa suya por haber nacido como hijo de Ieran Li?

No sabía que contestar a eso. Notaba el temblor de mis labios y una vez más tenía la boca seca a pesar de estar llorando. Eriol me había dado una salida muy fácil. ¿Por qué no había aceptado loca de alegría? ¿Era por orgullo? Sí… era eso… no quería que Hatsumomo se saliera con la suya.

Levanté la vista algo más tranquila, pero me duró poco la seguridad. No, no era por eso. Odiaba la idea de no volver a ver a Li. De no escuchar su risa. Joder, hasta me daba miedo perder nuestras peleas absurdas. Pero sobretodo, no quería ver como Li aceptaba el trato y me dejaba atrás, como un trapo viejo que no le importaba nada. Porqué Eriol decía que Li aceptaría el trato para protegerme, pero yo no podía creérmelo. ¿Por qué iba a importarle alguien como yo a Xiao Lang? Tenía el mundo a sus pies. Tarde o temprano se iría de nuevo a china y… ¿dónde quedaría yo? En el olvido. Entonces… ¿por qué no aceptaba y cortaba ya el cordón umbilical de esta dañina relación? ¿Por qué seguía buscando algo de afecto en Li? ¿Era masoquista?

\- Oh, puedo adivinar por donde va esa cabecita tuya… y esta vez no te voy a dejar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira, sí, Xiao puede ser intimidante y estoy segura de que tu estúpida cabecita se repite que no eres nada para él. Y normalmente me quedaría a un lado disfrutando de vuestras luchas internas e inseguridades e incluso apostaría dinero para adivinar cual de los dos explota primero. Pero Hatsumomo no está jugando limpio, así que yo tampoco lo haré. Xiao no es de los que besa a cualquiera y creo que incluso alguien tan ingenuo e inseguro cómo tú, es capaz de verlo – sentí que mis mejillas ardían, y esta vez no era por rabia.

\- Así que sí te lo contó…

\- Sí. Claro que lo hizo. Y no me preguntes si te quiere. No lo sé y si lo supiera, no te lo diría. Es cosa vuestra. Pero si te diré una cosa… Jamás le había visto así de idiota por nadie... Y eso, ya es mucho. ¿no crees?

\- Sólo se siente culpable y… siente curiosidad.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Te lo ha dicho él? – negué con la cabeza – Oh… claro… ¿le has preguntado? – otra negación - ¿Te da miedo que la respuesta no te guste? – Esta vez tocaba asentir. - ¿Y que te dice eso?

\- ¿Qué soy una cobarde? – oí su risa y no pude evitar seguirle, entre lágrimas

\- Eres alguien muy especial Sakura, hay que admitirlo. Y no lo digo en mal sentido sino todo lo contrario. Pero no me importará darte la espalda si no luchas por él y sólo te dedicas a hacerle daño. No me importa que estés confusa o tengas miedo de su apellido o popularidad. El tiempo de sentirse insegura e inferior ya quedó atrás. ¿Me entiendes? Él es mi mejor amigo, aunque no lo vaya gritando a los cuatro vientos. Y sé que va de tipo duro, pero… lo está pasando mal y lo último que necesita es que alguien que le importa… le haga más daño. – tragué pesado y miré a la nada, avergonzada. ¿Eso hacía? ¿Le hacía daño a Li? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

\- Nunca he querido hacer daño a Xiao Lang… y no creo tener ese poder… es solo que…

\- No, a mí no me lo cuentes. Habla con él.

\- Pero…

\- Yo ya he dicho mi parte. Y ahora me largo. ¿Te bajas a las aulas conmigo? Será una bomba digna de un buen chismorreo. Te vas con Yue a primero hora y vuelves conmigo tras el descanso. ¿No te parece una forma más que cómica de pasar de todo esto?

\- No te entiendo. ¿No eras tú el que decía que no querías hacer daño a Xiao?

\- Mira, si actuamos como siempre, tarde o temprano dejaran de hablar. Por lo que a mi respecta, pueden pensar que me acuesto contigo y que luego te vas con Yue para seguir jugando por la noche con Xiao. ¡Tienes a los tres tíos más buscados de Tomoeda! ¡Bien por ti! Pero, en cuanto pase una semana y vean que todos actuamos igual que siempre, ya nadie se va a creer esa estupidez. Vamos, eres guapa y como te he dicho, me caes bien. ¿Pero los tres? Que creída eres Sakurita… - ahora sí que no pude evitar reírme. Porqué era verdad. Vamos… ¿quién iba a creerse que tendría a los tres babeando por mi?

\- Sí, es verdad. – Eriol me pasó un pañuelo y me dio un minuto para que me limpiara las lágrimas.

\- ¿Es de tela?

\- Pues sí. ¿sorprendida? Aún quedan caballeros. – rodé los ojos, sintiéndome mucho más serena.

\- Gracias Eriol… no pensé que fueras así… Aunque si te soy sincera, no he entendido a penas nada de lo que me has dicho…

\- Si, soy estupendo liando a la peña. Que te quede grabado en esa cabezota tuya. ¿vale?

\- No lo olvidaré. Nunca.

\- Bien. Oye… vas a lavarlo antes de devolvérmelo ¿verdad? Porqué lo estás dejando perdido con tanto moqueo… - golpeé su hombro entre risas a la vez que sonaba la campana de vuelta a clase. Vi como levantaba el brazo y me sonreía. – ¿Nos vamos my lady? – asentí y lo tomé con confianza.

\- Oh, sí… Cuanto van a hablar de nosotros las próximas horas…

\- Mmmm… sí… Pero será divertido ver hasta dónde llegan los rumores. Apuesto a que, en unos días, estarás embarazada de gemelos y uno será mío y el otro de Yue.

\- ¿Es que todo te lo tomas a broma?

\- ¿Hay otro modo de vivir la vida que no sea con humor?

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Por desgracia, Eriol no había estado errado. Los rumores fueron a más y más. Todos en clase susurraban y me miraban. Y claro, mis mejillas rojas por el llanto no ayudaban demasiado a calmar los ánimos. Pero para mi total sorpresa, algunas chicas empezaron a defenderme y para cuarta hora, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto se reía a voz en grito de las chicas que me criticaban. Tomoyo sólo analizaba la situación, en silencio. Y no la culpaba. A fin de cuentas, me había desquitado con ella hacía solo un par de horas. El profesor abandonó el aula y la campana que anunciaba el descanso para ir a comer resonó en mis oídos.

\- Eh, Kinomoto. ¿Te vienes a jugar un partido? – miré a Shen con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tranquila, no vamos a jugar a baloncesto. Sólo es un partido de fútbol contra algunos chicos de segundo. ¿te apuntas? – toda la clase cuchicheaba a nuestro alrededor y me sentí asfixiada.

\- Ve Sak, hace mucho que no juegas a fútbol. Yo te miraré desde la grada

\- Tomy… yo… - su sonrisa afable me dio confianza y me sentí terrible por lo que le había dicho en la terraza.

\- Ve. Yo estoy bien. Sé que no iba en serio.

Me levanté sin seguridad alguna, pero asentí. Total, no tenía hambre y un poco de ejercicio me haría bien. ¿Qué importaba si todo el instituto añadía al capitán de baloncesto a mi lista de conquistas? Le partí la nariz y ahora me lo tiraba. Sí, quedaba bien como titular. Uno más en mi cama, no haría diferencias. ¿a que no? Pero la sorpresa fue mi compañera de nuevo al ver cómo un par de animadoras me tomaban de la mano entre risas.

\- Te acompañamos, Sakura. Así te animamos en las gradas. ¿Eres buena jugando al fútbol?

\- Es una diosa – la mano de Shen me rodeó los hombros y las chicas rieron felices por su presencia. Un par de amigos de Shen se unieron a la charla, creando un escudo protector a mi alrededor – La he visto un par de veces y tiene una buena técnica.

\- No me extraña, eres muy rápida. ¡Ya quiero ver como machacas a tu novio en el cesped! – me paré en seco y las miré, asustada.

\- ¿Li va a jugar? – la risa me dejó aturdida por un momento.

\- ¿Llamas a tu novio por su apellido? ¿En verdad se ha enfadado contigo por esas fotos? Vamos, si es obvio que ha sido esa estúpida presuntuosa de Hatsumomo. La muy celosa…

\- Ah… ¿ah sí?

\- Pues claro. Y si Li no se da cuenta, es porqué está loco de celos. Yue y Hiraguisawa… quien los pillara… jajajaja. Pero venga, ni tú, que eres la novia de Li, puede tener a tanto adonis para ti sola. ¿O no? – Vale, Eriol era adivino.

\- No, claro. Es una estupidez que se ha inventado para hacerme daño.

\- Eso digo yo. ¿verdad chicas? Además, esa Hatsuperra nos cae como el culo ¿sabes? Puedes contar con nosotras para tu venganza. ¿A qué si nenas?

Todas esas animadoras que nos habían seguido asintieron, alegres. Y el resto del camino hasta el campo de fútbol se lo pasaron criticando cada detalle de Hatsumomo. Al parecer, el mal karma empezaba a jugar también en su contra. ¿Estaría dando efecto al fin el plan de Tomy? ¿Estaba el instituto empezando a dividirse entre las que apoyaban a Hatsumomo o a mí? Y de ser así… ¿cómo me afectaría a partir de ahora? Porqué no podía con más presión…

\- ¿Estás bien ahora? – miré a Shen, aún demasiado aturdida.

\- Yo… no lo sé, la verdad.

\- Ya… tú solo deja a un lado todo y juega como si no hubiera un mañana. He apostado pasta en este partido, así que no me falles.

\- ¿Tienes dinero en juego y me eliges a mí como jugadora? ¿hoy de todos los días?

\- Claro, eres el punto débil de Li. Y además, eres una fiera. Lo que decía era verdad, te he visto jugar y sé que vas a hundir a esos cabrones de segundo. Ni siquiera el dúo dinámico podrá con nosotros ahora. Ya verás.

\- ¿El dúo dinámico?

\- Sí, así llaman a Hiraguisawa y a Li. ¿no lo sabias? – me paré en seco, llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Hiraguisawa también juega?

\- Oh sí, pero nosotros tenemos a Yue, así que tranquila.

\- ¿Y Yue?

\- Joder Sak, ¿vas a flipar con todo lo que te diga?

Esto era una puta locura. ¿Era un sueño? No, una pesadilla. ¿Seguía en casa dormida? Sí, era eso. De que otra forma había acabado yo en el equipo de fútbol a punto de jugar un partido contra mi novio y su mejor amigo (con el que supuestamente me acostaba) y haciendo un mano a mano con mi otro supuesto amante, ¿el ángel de hielo?

\- Esto es horrible…

\- Oh, vamos. Será genial. ¿Tienes ropa para jugar? Porqué la falda no te será muy cómoda…

\- Yo… eh, en mi taquilla.

\- Vale, te espero en el campo. ¡No te atrevas a rajarte ahora!

Las dichosas animadoras casi me arrastraron al vestuario y sin comerlo ni beberlo, me encontré en medio del campo, rodeada de los de primero que me animaban con sonrisas alegres. Tomoyo me saludó desde la grada junto a una muy sorprendida Meiling. Así que aproveché la situación para correr en busca de algo de seguridad entre tanta locura. ¿Por qué todo el puto instituto estaba allí?

\- Chicas… tengo miedo… ¿esto está pasando de verdad? – Meiling me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que por poco me deja sin respiración.

\- Eso parece Sak… No sabía que te gustaba jugar al fútbol…

\- Bueno, antes de que Xiao entrara en mi vida, solía jugar con los chicos.

\- Ya veo. Oye… Siento no haber estado contigo en la mañana, estaba ocupada quitando todos esos putos carteles. El director estaba furioso. Creo que les caerá una buena bronca esta vez. Aunque claro, Hatsumomo se libra. No es tan tonta cómo para dejar que la pillen. Pero ya buscaré una forma de cobrarme venganza… – no pude evitar sentir algo cálido en el pecho. Me había olvidado por completo de ella. Mei era un gran apoyo en esta situación. Tan popular como Hatsumomo y tan buena como Tomy.

\- Muchas gracias Mei… no sé que haría sin vosotras. Y… Tomoyo… yo… lo de antes…

\- Lo sé Sak. No pasa nada… - como siempre, no hacía falta hablar ni disculparse con ella. Tomoyo me comprendía incluso en los momentos en los que yo era incapaz de comprenderme a mi misma. – Pero ¿sabes? Vas a jugar contra Li…

\- Lo sé. Me he enterado. Y contra Hiraguisawa… y por lo que sé, son buenos.

\- No tanto como yo – me giré ante esa voz conocida y sentí la mirada de todo el mundo sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero ¿saben qué? ¡A la mierda los comentarios!

\- Pues vamos a machacarles, Yue. – vi como se sorprendía, pero pronto me sonrío de vuelta.

\- Veo que estás más animada… no sabes cuanto me alegro.

\- Perdona por lo tonta que he sido esta mañana…

\- No te atrevas a disculparte. Nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa tuya. ¿vale?

Asentí con el ánimo renovado y me despedí de las chicas siguiéndole hasta el campo. Y de pronto, ahí estaba él. Xiao Lang apareció en el campo vestido con el equipo de deporte y no pareció sorprendido de verme. Sólo se acercó lentamente, cómo si no le importara que fuéramos la comidilla de todos. Yue se tensó detrás de mí y rodé los ojos. ¿Por qué era él el que se tensaba? Era a mi a quién devoraban esos ojos de oro líquido.

\- Hola.

\- Ho… hola.

\- Así que te han convencido para jugar. ¿Eres consciente de que te están utilizando en mi contra? – su sonrisa ladina me dejó sin aliento. Era el Xiao Lang de siempre… él Xiao lang juguetón que me confundía y me volvía tonta. – No voy a darte cancha sólo porque seas una chica…

\- No necesito tu compasión. Voy a patearte el culo… - su sonrisa me dejó atontada y en cuanto se inclinó me tiré para atrás, asustada.

\- Voy a disfrutar de lo lindo viendo como lo intentas… Sakura – me robó un beso rápido y esta vez si me di cuenta de que era distinto a todos esos besos fingidos. Fue solo un roce, pero era de verdad. Y significaba todo para mí. ¡Maldito el alivio! No había renegado de mí, no había creído los rumores… no me despreciaba ni quería ir corriendo de vuelta a china y dejarme atrás. Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas haciendo que todo su rostro se desfigurara por la sorpresa. - ¡Sakura!

\- Yo… lo siento… no lo dije en serio… todo eso en la azotea… no quería herirte y no quiero que te vayas a china y me dejes aquí. Yo… yo… es que no sé que me pasa… - su mano tiró de mi y me recargó en su pecho protegiéndome de la vista de todos. Yue nos observaba a un lado, pero no podía sentir vergüenza cuando ni siquiera comprendía qué me pasaba.

\- Eh, ¿Qué te pasa Sak? Todo está bien ahora… no van a hacerte nada… ya has visto que mucha gente está de tu parte. ¿no? Tomoyo me ha explicado lo que ha pasado y lo que han dicho los del equipo de baloncesto y las animadoras. Es una buena noticia. Significa que el plan funciona.

\- No es eso… yo… no me importa lo que digan los demás… ahora ya no…

\- Entonces ¿por qué lloras? – eso… ¿por qué lloraba?

\- No lo sé… yo… es que… estoy tan contenta… creí que estabas enfadado conmigo… creí que… que… - no pude seguir hablando y sólo me recargué más en él. Podía sentir todo el campo mirándonos, pero me daba igual. Y al parecer, a él también, porqué me estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza y suspiró.

\- No estoy enfadado contigo, Sakura. Estoy enfadado conmigo porqué por un momento, quise matarte.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No por las fotografías o porqué una vez más me culparas de todo lo malo que hay en tu vida… - una gota cayó por mi frente. ¿en serio no estaba molesto? – Estaba cabreado contigo porqué me sentía tan… celoso.

\- ¿Celoso? – me alejé un poco, lo justo para mirarle a los ojos. Pero él apartó la vista, con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Y se veía tan tierno así! - ¿Por qué?

\- Y yo que sé, sólo me sentí así ¿vale? No eres la única confundida. – no pude evitar soltar una risa tonta – Y ahora te ríes… fantástico.

\- Es que… es la primera vez que te veo inseguro por mi culpa…

\- ¡A la mierda! – intentó alejarse, entre mohines de reproche mal disimulado, pero no le dejé. En vez de eso tiré de él y le di un beso corto en los labios dejándole totalmente tieso. Sería fácil reírme de él, pero era consciente de que yo también lucía como un jodido tomate. - ¿Y esto?

\- Digamos que me atraen los tipos celosos…

\- Oh…

\- Pero eso no hará que sea benevolente contigo, te voy a patear en el campo.

\- ¿Nos jugamos una cena?

\- Hecho. – le vi marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios y todo el malestar desapareció como en una nube. No estaba enfadado conmigo, nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Respiré, tranquila. Mi mundo se había puesto de cabeza por un par de horas, pero al parecer, ya había vuelto a su sitio. ¡Menos mal!

\- ¿Sabes Sakura? No te entiendo – miré a Yue de reojo, pero sólo pude suspirar en respuesta.

\- Ya… pues ya somos dos… créeme…

\- Sólo espero que no te arrepientas cuando Li se marche de nuevo a Hong Kong…

\- Y yo, Yue. Y yo.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Sólo podía oír el latido de mi corazón a través del viento. El aire era tan frío que me congelaba los pulmones, pero aún así no quería que Xiao Lang dejara de conducir. Porqué cuando eso pasara, yo tendría que entrar en mi casa y afrontar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Lo bueno y lo malo. Y lo haría sola. Tomoyo tenía trabajo con la modista, mi padre llegaría tarde y Touya estría en la biblioteca repasando para sus exámenes. La casa estaría vacía y sólo yo lucharía contra mi cabeza llena de pensamientos. Y no tenía confianza para ello.

Pero como siempre, a nadie le importaba lo que yo quería. Así que cuando la motocicleta dejó de rugir bajo mi peso, me dije que no servía de nada seguir luchando contra mi destino. Maldita sea, ni siquiera tenía deberes para entretenerme. Bajé con cuidado, intentando no apoyarme demasiado en Li. Y suspiré, mientras me quitaba el casco.

\- Me gusta la comida italiana.

\- ¿Eh? – Xiao me sonrío con confianza, mientras apoyaba su peso en el manillar de la moto.

\- La cena. Has perdido, te toca cumplir tu parte.

\- No ha sido una victoria justa y lo sabes. Me distraías adrede.

\- Siento si mi rostro perfecto te desconcentraba, pero admite que, de todos modos, has perdido. – quise replicarle, pero sólo pude reírme.

\- Eres tan creído…

\- Realista. – me giré, fingiendo indignación, pero de algún modo algo me hizo voltearme de nuevo. – No vas a entrar. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes separarte de mí? ¿O quieres la revancha?

\- ¿Quieres cobrarte esa apuesta hoy?

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos un lunes a cenar fuera? No creo que muchos restaurantes estén abiertos hoy… – negué con la cabeza

\- Pensaba en cocinar algo. Saldrá más económico. – creí que diría que no era una buena idea, pero para mi sorpresa se bajó de la moto sin titubear.

\- Me parece bien. Siempre que tengas alguna medicina contra el ardor de estomago.

\- ¡Idiota! – se agachó para besarme y le dejé. ¿Por qué? ¡Y yo que sé!

\- Tonta… - y le dejé de nuevo. En la puerta de mi casa, sin importarme lo que dijeran o pensaran los vecinos. Y así me besó, una vez, y otra. Hasta que nos faltó el aliento a ambos. – Será mejor que sigamos esta conversación dentro. ¿no te parece? – Asentí, tragando pesado y le dejé guiarme hasta mi propia casa.

Entramos en silencio, como si lo hubiéramos echo un millón de veces antes y dejé mis llaves en la cestita del recibidor cómo si sus ojos no estuvieran clavándose en mi nuca. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y me tensé como la piel de un tambor ante el tacto.

\- No sabes el hambre que tengo… Sakura… - sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello y un suspiró se escapó de mi boca. ¿Era todo real? Porqué no me lo parecía. Todo el día había sido una completa locura sin sentido. Pero ahora tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que me había hecho una vez tras otra. ¿Valía la pena pasar toda la mierda del acoso escolar sólo por no perder "esto" que tenía con Li? El gemido que se escapó de su boca en cuanto me giré para besarle me dijo que sí, sí valía la pena. ¡Joder que sí! - ¿estas bien?

\- Ssss…sí… - noté la risa de sus labios sobre mi piel y solo pude ponerme más y más nerviosa.

\- Puedo parar, si quieres… podemos cenar y hablar. No tiene que ser así si te incomoda. – un ansia que jamás había sentido hizo que levantara la cabeza para ver sus ojos reflejados en el espejo. Que rara pareja hacíamos. Él tan perfecto, yo tan humana. Era como una novela de vampiros de las que leía en secreto.

\- ¿Tú quieres parar? – negó lentamente y el alivio recorrió mi cuerpo. – Creo que debería ir tirando a la cocina, pero… puedes venir conmigo. Si quieres. – Tomó mi mano con una sonrisa y tiró de mí en respuesta.

Y de algún modo, todo lo que había pasado en el instituto se esfumó. Los malos rollos, los comentarios hirientes, lo que había sucedido en la azotea. Estábamos de nuevo en nuestro mundo simple y cómodo. Preparando la cena y riéndonos de tonterías. Hablando de películas y jugando con los tomates. Por un instante él había dejado de ser el hijo de una familia rica e influyente y yo no era la niña insignificante que no le merecía. Y se sentía tan jodidamente bien, que dolía sólo pensar en que en unos minutos él se iría y yo me quedaría aquí sola, volviendo poco a poco a la estúpida realidad. Me llevé el tenedor a los labios y suspiré.

\- ¿Por qué Xiao? – le vi tragar con dificultad, para luego mirarme con una ceja alzada. - ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? – se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se recostó para mirarme.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente ahora?

\- A todo.

\- Eso es demasiado vago. No puedo contestarte si no sé de que me hablas. ¿Te refieres a los rumores? ¿A mí carácter? ¿A nuestra relación confusa? ¿O hablas de mi apellido, mi dinero y mi familia?

\- Hablo de todo.

\- Ya… ¿y qué quieres que te conteste Sak? ¿Qué va a satisfacer esa cabecita tonta e insegura que tienes?

\- Eres injusto – le vi rodar los ojos y me sentí tonta de verdad.

\- Ya… ¿vas a ir por ahí de nuevo?

\- No voy por ningún lado. Sólo quiero entender lo que está pasando.

\- Lo que está pasando. Otra vez una pregunta vaga…

\- ¡No es una pregunta vaga! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me besas? ¿Por qué me tratas amablemente y me dices que no me dejaras sola pero luego te enfadas y no me llamas en una semana? ¿Eres mi amigo? Porqué no lo parece. Ni siquiera me dejaste ayudarte con todo lo que te ha pasado estos días. Y tampoco eres mi novio. ¿Verdad? Porqué sólo estás dejándote llevar sin saber siquiera lo que haces conmigo… así que dime… ¿qué quieres de mí? – sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y me mordí el labio.

\- ¿Eso quieres? ¿Concretar nuestra relación? ¿Estás segura? – no, estaba aterrada, pero ya no podía seguir así. Eriol tenía razón, pronto uno de los dos iba a explotar si seguíamos nadando en medias tintas. – Creí que sólo podías pensar en ese Yogurcito y que no querías nada serio. Pensaba que sólo te gustaba que te confundiera. – sus ojos se oscurecían por momentos y el aliento estaba por irse de mi pecho. ¿Se podía vivir sin respirar tanto rato?

\- No hablamos de mí, quiero saber lo que quieres tú.

\- Qué cómodo ¿no? Yo tengo que abrirme, pero tú te guardas todo para ti. No lo considero un trato justo… - sus manos se alargaron hasta tomar un mechón de mi melena y le vi sonreír de lado. ¿Por qué de repente parecía tan peligroso?

\- Yo no… no… - tragué grueso y desvié la vista, pero sus dedos tomando mi mentón con fuerza y me impidieron seguir huyendo.

\- Si me contestas una sola pregunta, te lo diré. Es un buen trato. – por suerte, toda una mesa me separaba de él, o juro por dios que me habría desmayado de la impresión. Li era siempre tan jodidamente intenso…

\- ¿Qué pregunta? – el corazón latía a toda marcha y temí por mi salud. Ni haciendo atletismo se me disparaba tanto. ¿Y si me desmayaba? Se levantó sin dejar de mirarme y rodeó la mesa hasta que se situó a mi lado. Ahora sí que estaba perdida.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta ya?

\- ¿Cu… cuenta? ¿De qué? – le vi sonreír y quise matarle. ¿estaba jugando conmigo? - ¡no juegues Li!

\- No lo hago. Sólo responde. ¿Te has dado cuenta o no?

\- ¿¡De qué!? – se agachó a mi altura y recé por dentro un padre nuestro, pero nada… no funcionaba. ¿Por qué había dado el puto paso esa noche entre todas? ¡No estaba lista! A buena hora me daba cuenta… un momento… ¿se refería a eso?

\- De que todo fue mentira. De que, en verdad, no era real. – ahora sí que estaba perdida. ¿A qué se refería? ¿A lo nuestro? Me estaba diciendo que… no sentía nada cuando me tocaba así… que era parte ¿de la actuación?

\- Yo… ¿qué me estás intentando decir Li? ¿Qué has jugado conmigo? – rodó los ojos y bufó cansinamente. Iba a protestar cuando sus labios me cerraron la boca.

Noté el aliento de su boca entrelazándose con la mía y perdí la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Tomó mis hombros obligándome a ponerme en pie y me recostó en la mesa mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas. Mis brazos se apoderaron de su cuello y arqueé mi espalda dándole permiso para hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Y lo noté. Una presión en mi vientre que no era la hebilla de su cinturón. El sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas y quise morirme ahí mismo. Pero joder, que bueno era saber que yo podía poner a Shaoran Li así. Sus labios se separaron para descender por mi cuello y de nuevo le dejé, sin resistencia alguna. Qué débil era…

\- ¿Y bien?

\- No te entiendo… no sé que me estás preguntando… - se apartó entonces lo justo para mirarme a los ojos. Estaba tan nervioso como yo. Lo sabía porqué sus ojos temblaban ligeramente.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta ya de que nunca le quisiste de verdad? ¿De que solo era algo platónico? ¿O tengo que esperar un poco más? – me separé por inercia y noté su decepción.

\- ¿Estás hablando de Yukito? – asintió en silencio, con el miedo reflejado en su rostro. ¿Li en verdad estaba celoso? ¿De Yukito, de Yue y de Eriol? ¿Era eso posible? – Yo… no sé… no entiendo mis sentimientos. Estoy confusa y… ya ni siquiera sé lo que sentía por Yukito. – vi la sonrisa en sus labios y me sentí aún más confusa. - ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- Has hablado en pasado…

\- ¿Lo he hecho? – asintió y esta vez fui yo la que me reí. – Supongo que es cierto. ¿no? Lo he hecho.

Me di cuenta entonces, de que se había alejado demasiado para mi gusto. Así que tiré de él y le besé aguantándome a duras penas la vergüenza. ¿Desde cuando me atrevía a seducir a Li? Pero me encantó sentir su aceptación. Así que dejé que mi cuerpo tomara la iniciativa por una vez. Pero me di cuenta, que seguía sin contestarme. Así que me separé (con mucha reticencia) y le miré de nuevo.

\- ¿Vas a contestar ahora?

\- Oh… ya he olvidado la pregunta… - me besó de nuevo, pero esta vez no le seguí el juego. Le oí gruñir y solté una carcajada.

\- Oh, no. No vas a salirte con la tuya. – Se separó rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. Y me sentí fría. ¿Por qué le había parado? Con lo bien que me sentía… De nuevo me invadió el nerviosismo. ¿Y si me decía algo que no me gustaba? ¿y si sólo quería jugar un poco conmigo y ser amigos? ¡Un momento! ¿Sería eso tan malo? Es decir… ¿no era lo que yo había aceptado una semana atrás? Shaoran abrió la boca para responder, pero mis manos se movieron solas, tapándosela. – Calla. No me contestes. No quiero saberlo. – rodó los ojos por milésima vez ese día y me sonrojé. – Lo sé, estoy loca. – Asintió en silencio y ambos nos pusimos a reír.

\- Entonces… ¿lo dejamos aquí?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te… te marchas?

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga? – negué con la cabeza – ya veo… entonces, dejemos la charla por un rato, comamos lo que queda de cena, que por cierto esta muy buena, y luego… ya veremos. ¿Te parece?

\- Ya… ¿ya veremos? - me besó la nariz con una sonrisa y volvió a su sitio, victorioso. - ¿Qué significa ya veremos?

\- Sakura, deja de preguntar. Luego te asusta mi respuesta.

\- No… no estoy asustada. – me miró con una ceja alzada y aparté la mirada, totalmente sonrojada. – No me asusta…

\- Ya. Pues entonces come y luego nos vamos al sofá para seguir con nuestra conversación. Me gustaba el dialogo… ¿a ti no?

\- ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

\- Come, Sakura.

Tras la cena le llamó su madre y tuvo que irse. Así que le acompañé hasta la entrada con reticencia. ¿Por qué no quería que se fuera? ¿Por qué le echaba de menos cuando ni siquiera se había ido todavía?

\- Siento irme así…

\- No importa. Estos días deben ser difíciles para ti.

\- Ya, bueno. Estoy acostumbrado, supongo. – bajó un par de escalones, pero se giró para mirarme. Sus ojos quedaban a mi misma altura y sonreí. - ¿qué te hace reír?

\- Te ves bajito ahora…

\- ¿y eso te hace gracia? – asentí como una tonta

\- Estás más accesible. – Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y me dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Vas a aprovecharte de mí?

\- Te… ¿te gustaría?

\- Puede… - Oh, por dios. ¿Por qué era así? Me tenía tan loca… tan… tan… - ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacerlo o no? – Me incliné lo justo para dejar un centímetro de distancia y aguanté la respiración. ¡Qué vergüenza por dios!

\- Yo… eh… me he dado cuenta de que no has tenido tiempo para tomar un postre. ¿Quieres un poco de pastel de chocolate? – se tensó en respuesta y cortó el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros. Se tomó su tiempo, lamiendo cada rincón de mi boca y jugando con mis labios. ¡Era un puto experto! ¡Y eso que decía que no era un casanova! Pero finalmente se separó y me dejó ansiosa de nuevo.

\- Mejor mañana.

\- Ma… ¿mañana? – asintió mientras bajaba los escalones que le quedaban y se despidió con la mano. - ¿vas a quedarte a cenar mañana?

\- Si me invitas… Adiós Sak.

\- A… adiós… - le vi desparecer en la esquina para coger su moto y tuve que recostarme en la puerta. Ya está… se había ido. Y no podía soportar su lejanía. Era tan confuso, tan nuevo. Joder… ¿Estaba enamorada? ¿De Li? Oh, mierda. No. No podía ser tan tonta. – No… no por favor… no…

Me di la vuelta para entrar cuando oí sus pasos. Me giré e iba a preguntarle que se había dejado cuando su boca tomó posesión de la mía con fuerza. Me empujó contra la pared y rodeó mi cintura posesivamente hasta que no quedó aire entre nuestros cuerpos. Y sentí que el mundo desaparecía bajo mis pies. Nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana. Cómo nunca nadie me había besado, joder, como nunca nadie lo haría. El tiempo se paró y temblé como una hoja. Por favor… por favor… no puedo estar enamorada de él… no…

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Pude que segundos o minutos, pero me debatía entre el miedo y el deseo. Entre el anhelo y la confusión. Para cuando se alejó de mi, ya no recordaba ni mi nombre.

\- Por qué nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu respuesta a porqué estoy haciendo todo esto. No sé que quiero de ti, Sakura. Y si te soy sincero, estoy tan asustado como tú. Pero… no puedo parar. Yo… sólo sé que nunca antes me había sentido así. Nunca me había importado tanto la opinión de nadie y desde luego en la vida me había costado tanto irme como cuando estoy contigo… – tragué saliva mientras sentía el latido urgente de mi corazón. – Y nunca nadie me había herido antes con sólo una maldita frase… nunca…

\- Yo… - sus labios me besaron de nuevo y me sentí morir.

\- No, no digas nada. Ya sé que te arrepientes de lo que has dicho en la azotea y aunque me cuesta, no quiero pensar en ello. Sólo quería decirte porqué me comporto así contigo. – nos miramos por unos segundos, con el corazón al borde del desmadre. - Mañana vendré a buscarte y nada habrá cambiado. Lo prometo. Pero tenía que contestarte. – asentí aún sin procesar sus palabras. Me besó una última vez y se fue. Me resbalé hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y me llevé ambas manos a la boca.

\- No… no puede ser verdad… no puedo ser tan estúpida…

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces tirada en el suelo? – miré a Tomoyo, demasiado asustada. - ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿No me digas que esa estúpida ha vuelto a las andadas tan pronto? – negué con la cabeza y vi su consternación. - Entonces ¿qué pasa?

\- Que la he jodido Tomy… pero que bien jodida…

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora: Bien, hasta aquí llego. Lo he releído mucho y puede que sea una locura, jajajaja. Pero me gusta como ha quedado y no lo cambio. Jajajaja. Me encanta confundir a ese par y adoro a Eriol cuando se pone sarcástico, misterioso y juguetón. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Hatsumomo no se ha salido con la suya, o al menos no tanto como ella quería. Y algo me dice, que esto solo ha obligado a ese par a reaccionar aún más. ¿Y por qué están aquí las hermanas de Li?Mmm… a ver que pasa… Se avecina otro problema, y esta vez, no será por culpa de los castaños… ¿intrigadas? ¡Un besazo enorme y nos leemos pronto! (o eso espero) ¡Dejen sus comentarios por favor! ¡Arigatooooo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notas de la autora: Lo sé, lo sé. Esta publicación llega muy tarde. Lo siento. Pero mis musas se pierden a veces y por algún motivo, esta historia ha tomado vida propia y se ha desviado un poco de su rumbo feliz y alegre que quise darle en sus inicios. Creo que es por toda la mierda que estoy viviendo este año tanto a nivel familiar como laboral y claro, que estemos en plena crisis del Covid 19 tampoco ayuda… pero no quiero ponerles excusas o seguir pidiendo perdón por el retraso. Les dejo este capítulo escrito desde el punto de vista de nuestro lobo. Les advierto, que ha tomado posesión de mí de nuevo… espero que les guste y hablamos al final. Gracias de nuevo por su gran apoyo y sus comentarios. Que me hayan echado de menos, me ha animado a seguir. Gracias.**

.

**Mi Fan número 246**

.

**Capitulo veintidós**

.

_Cuando el blanco se convierte en negro y el color no existe_

.

Miré a mi familia por encima de la mesa. Mis cuatro hermanas comían en silencio. Eso de por sí, ya era algo sin precedentes. Pero si le sumábamos el hecho de que mi madre sonreía, el resultado sólo podía ser el fin del mundo. Tomé un poco de agua y seguí peleándome con mi ternera Yagyu. La puerta del salón comedor del piso de Tokyo se abrió y uno de los mayordomos entregó unos papeles a mi madre. Vi el logo de un bufete de abogados muy caro de Hong Kong y adiviné lo que se me venía encima. No es que no supiera que ese momento llegaría.

\- Necesito que me escuchen un momento. Dejen de comer y guarden silencio hasta que termine. ¿Comprendieron?

Mis hermanas obedecieron rápidamente, pero yo me lo tomé con calma. Me llevé otro trozo de ternera a la boca y noté como toda la mesa esperaba por mí. En parte era divertido ver como la vena de la frente de Ieran Li se hinchaba por momentos. Pero pensé que era mejor no provocarla (aún) y dejé los cubiertos a un lado.

\- Bien. Estos papeles que me acaban de llegar son parte del acuerdo de divorcio con vuestro padre – mis hermanas reaccionaron exageradamente, pero yo ni siquiera moví un músculo. - ¿les sorprende? No sean tontas, no destapé todo ese escandalo porqué sí. Me convenía.

\- ¿Tú avisaste a la prensa, mamá? – los ojos de Ieran fulminaron a Fuitei y esta se calló al Instante.

\- Pues claro que lo filtré yo. Hacía años que lo sabía. Esperaba el momento oportuno. Y cuando vuestro padre me presentó hace seis meses una propuesta de divorcio, utilicé mis armas y organicé mi estrategia. El muy idiota ni siquiera se supo preparar – crucé mis brazos. Digno de mi madre. Llevaba meses maquinando esto. Acabó con las empresas de esa mujer para demostrar que tenía poder sobre ella y industrias Li y puso en jaque a mi padre. Luego se preparó para que él pidiera el divorcio y ella liberó el escándalo para poder alegar infidelidad y pedir más dinero – Gracias a mis investigadores y mis contactos, vuestro padre obtendrá lo que quiere, pero yo también.

\- Algo me dice que son cosas muy distintas… - mi madre levantó una ceja ante mis palabras, pero me sonrío. - ¿Él se libra de ti y tu te quedas la mitad de sus bienes?

\- Mejor, mi amado Xiao… mucho mejor. – fruncí la mirada y esperé a que continuara. – Él se queda a esa mujer boba y tú toda la corporación Li a los veintiún años. – mis hermanas me miraron, asombradas. Pero yo ya sabía que eso era una cortina de humo.

\- Y mi tutor legal, será quien maneje industrias Li hasta dicha edad. – Ieran tiró los papeles en mi dirección.

\- Eso es correcto – mis hermanas miraron esos papeles como si toda su vida dependiera de ese momento. Y en cierto modo, así era. - Estos son los papeles de la custodia. Tus hermanas son mayores de edad y no tienen acceso a las acciones de la empresa por ser mujeres. Aquí lo único que está en juego es quién será tu tutor legal hasta que cumplas los veintiún años.

\- Tú también eres una mujer. No tienes derecho a acciones.

\- Es cierto, pero tengo la suerte de ser la madre del heredero y eso me da ciertas, ventajas. Te he educado para esto. Así que sé que entiendes mi punto.

\- ¿Vas a decir que te lo debo?

\- No. Te voy a decir que no tienes alternativa. – me lanzó un bolígrafo y miró a sus hijas con una mueca extraña - El futuro de tus preciosas hermanas depende de ti ahora. Si este acuerdo se firma, yo tendré el control de industrias Li hasta tus veintiún años. Tus hermanas seguirán trabajando en las empresas y cobrando grandes sumas por su… esfuerzo, si se puede llamar así. Y cuando tomes el control serás el propietario de industrias Li y su accionista mayoritario. Me ocuparé de ello. Nadie podrá robarte tu poder y tomarás todas las decisiones.

\- ¿Y papá?

\- Tendrá una pensión y parte de los beneficios de la empresa. Tú te comprometes a ello al firmar este acuerdo.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y cómo has cubierto tu espalda para que no te expulse de la empresa en cuanto sea mía? - Ieran sonrío de lado y se recargó en la mesa.

\- Me gusta tu actitud, ni siquiera pareces afectado. Al final será verdad que te pareces a mí.

\- No me has respondido.

\- Es cierto. Pero quiero que entiendas una cosa, hijo. No pretendo dirigir las empresas de una familia que no es la mía. No soy tan patética. Quiero que industrias Li siga siendo de los Li, es decir, tuya. Pero las usaré en mi beneficio para aumentar mi fondo monetario y puede que invierta en algunas empresas a las que pondré mi nombre. Tengo muchos contactos y algunos preacuerdos. No tengo que darte más detalles. Sólo te digo que no afectará el estado actual de empresas Li.

\- Entiendo. Y supongo que si no acepto y hago que papá sea mi tutor legal….

\- Lo llevaré a juicio y dejaré que algunos secretos de industrias Li salgan a la luz. Secretos escabrosos que hundirán empresas enteras. Puede que tu padre y tú seáis lo suficientemente listos como para salir de ello sin arruinaros del todo… puede que no… pero si pudiera apostar, diría que mis secretos hundirán a los Li. Y eso os incluye a ti y a tus hermanas. Y a miles de trabajadores que perderán su trabajo en cuanto lleves el imperio Li a la ruina.

\- ¿Lo lleve "yo" a la ruina?

\- No seré yo… no soy una Li. O al menos ya no lo seré en cuanto este divorcio se firme- cerré los puños con fuerza y miré a mis hermanas. Temblaban como hojas al viento. Fueron criadas entre algodones, alejadas de los males del mundo. Mi madre decía que eran unas muñecas tontas incapaces de valerse por si mismas. Y aunque siempre me habían querido y eran buenas conmigo (aunque muy ruidosas) sabía que no sobrevivirían a un escándalo así. Ni llevarían bien caer en bancarrota. Así que solté un suspiro y tomé los papeles.

\- Voy a leerme esto y hablaré con papá. – Ieran se recargó en el asiento y me miró con un toque de burla.

\- Papá… siempre le has llamado así cuando estamos en familia.

\- ¿Y?

\- Nunca oí de tus labios que me llamaras "mamá". No al menos desde los dos o tres años.

\- ¿Te sorprende? – negó con la cabeza – Era papá quién venía a acostarnos por las noches o Wei, si él tenia mucho trabajo y se quedaba en la oficina.

\- ¿Trabajo? ¿Crees que por eso llegaba tarde por las noches? – Mi madre se río sarcásticamente y me lanzó otra carpeta. – Ahí está toda una vida de mentiras, mi querido hijo. Verás lo que hacía tu padre las noches que no te tapaba con la mantita y te daba arrumacos. Puede que así comprendas porqué no me importa hundirle la vida.

\- Y la nuestra de paso – Ieran Li se irguió sobre sí misma y apoyó las manos en la mesa mientras me miraba, retadoramente.

\- Lo que me hace tan buena en los negocios Xiao, es que calo a las personas. Sé a quién tengo que poner en jaque en esta situación y no es a tu padre.

\- Es a mí… - asintió

\- Y te conozco mejor que nadie porqué a pesar de que nunca te lo puse fácil, no te quité ojo ni un solo día de tu vida. Sé todo de ti. Sé quien te traicionó, quien te hirió y quién te abrazó. Sé a quien amas y quien puede hacerte más daño. Y sé… quién será tu siguiente decepción. Y algo me dice, que será pronto.

\- ¿Te refieres a alguien a parte de ti?

\- Hijo, eres como yo en muchos aspectos, pero lo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí, es que a mí no me importa pisar a quien haga falta para protegerme. Pero tú jamás serás egoísta ni pondrás tu felicidad por encima de la de tu familia. Aceptarás ese trato. Por tu padre, por tus hermanas y por los miles de trabajadores que perderán su empleo y que tienen sus propias familias esperándoles en casa.

\- Esa amenaza ya me la hiciste una vez, la noche que me hiciste traer a Sakura a esa estúpida gala benéfica. Esa noche me quedó muy claro que eras una bruja – Ieran hizo una mueca con los labios y frunció la nariz.

\- Puede… pero no he luchado tanto en mi vida para perderlo ahora. No te quiero ningún mal, eres mi hijo y a mi modo, te quiero. Y también quiero a tus hermanas.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Nos llevarías a la ruina solo por venganza! Pero ¿sabes qué? Si lo hicieras, te hundirías con nosotros.

\- Oh, claro que no. Yo tengo mi bote salvavidas. Es algo que debes aprender en la vida lo antes que puedas, mi precioso hijo. Tener siempre un plan B, un plan C y todos los planes que puedas. Ten siempre tu bote salvavidas listo, Xiao Lang.

\- ¿Tu bote? ¿Qué bote? Es un maldito farol.

\- Ponme a prueba, si quieres… arriesga tu vida y la de tus queridas hermanas. Vive pobre y trabaja de abogaducho si es que alguien quiere contratarte cuando termine con tu buen apellido y lo arrastre por el fango.

Había mantenido la cordura hasta entonces, pero los sentimientos empezaban a ganar la partida y poco a poco las heridas que me habían causado en el pasado se iban abriendo. Sabía quién era mi madre. ¿Quería saber también quién era Hien Li? Miré la carpeta en mis manos. ¿Qué secretos había guardados en ese expediente que había recopilado la bruja de mi madre durante años?

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Lo que te he dicho. Me leeré la documentación y hablaré con "papá" – una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro y la vi levantarse con lentitud y parsimonia.

\- Lo comprendo. Tienes quince días. Ni un día más, ni un día menos. O sacaré mi artillería.

\- Me parece justo.

\- De acuerdo. Hijas, pueden terminar de cenar y volver a china. Ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

\- Pero, madre… todo esto… no es justo. ¡Nosotras también tenemos derecho a opinar!

\- ¿Derecho? No me hagas reír, Sheifa. Ustedes decidieron vivir ajenas al negocio. Eligieron carreras absurdas como literatura inglesa o pintura. Vivieron gastando en ropa, maquillaje y viajes por todo el mundo. Escogieron novios y maridos pomposos e idiotas. Si queréis opinar, que sea para decirle a vuestro hermano que firme esos papeles y os salve de la bancarrota. Las veré en casa cuando todo esto termine y les diré cómo ha terminado.

\- ¿Y tenemos que quedarnos sentadas viendo como deciden nuestro futuro? – Fuutie se levantó, indignada y se atrevió a alzar la voz a su madre por primera vez en su vida.

\- Mi preciosa y tonta niña ¿Acaso no han hecho eso desde que nacieron? – la boca de Fuutie se abrió y se cerró, pero lo cierto es que no tenía argumentos para responder a eso. Nunca se preocuparon por la empresa. Puede que yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieran obligado. No las culpaba. Pero eso las convertía en carne de cañón. En víctimas de las decisiones de otros ¿Injusto? Puede… pero nadie las obligó a ser así. ¿no? O puede que sí. Cómo a mí me obligaron a ser… así.

\- ¿¡Vas a permitir esto Xiao Lang!? – miré a Feimei y suspiré.

\- Cómo he dicho, leeré los papeles y hablaré con papá. Luego tomaré una decisión. La que considere mejor. Madre me ha cargado con esta mierda y me guste o no, seré yo quien decida.

\- Pero…

\- Déjenlo, chicas. Xiao Lang nos ama y nunca permitirá que nos pase nada. Confíen en él. Se lo ha ganado. Yo confío en mi hermanito

Miré a Fanren y vi que sus palabras no eran un ruego, ni siquiera las creía de verdad. Había jugado su carta frente a mi madre dándole la razón. Me estaba diciendo, que si era una buena persona, pensaría lo mejor para nuestra familia. Me estaba retando a que demostrara que era mejor que mi madre. No me digné a contestar. En vez de eso cogí, el teléfono que llevaba horas vibrando en mi bolsillo y les di la espalda.

\- Eriol, no es un buen momento.

\- Para ti nunca lo es. Sólo quería recordarte que en tres horas empieza la fiesta y estaría bien que fueras a recoger a tu novia e hicierais una entrada triunfal – cerré los ojos y maldije en voz alta – Vamos, no me jodas… ¿lo habías olvidado?

\- No es que tenga días muy tranquilos últimamente. – noté la mirada de mis hermanas sobre mí y vi como mi madre salía por la puerta aún con esa sonrisa de victoria en su cara. – Mira Eriol, no sé si es el mejor día para una fiesta…

\- Oh, no… no me seas capullo. Tomoyo y yo llevamos planeando esta locura de fiesta toda la semana. Hemos invitado a medio instituto dejando de lado a todas las locas seguidoras de Hatsuperra. Pero si tu no te presentas y dejas a la invitada de honor abandonada, todo esto no servirá de nada. Es más, irá en su contra. Así que venir no es una opción. Hazlo por Sak.

Rodé los ojos y apagué el maldito teléfono. No quería más interrupciones en lo que me quedaba de vida. Piensa en tu familia, piensa en lo que es mejor para la compañía y sus trabajadores, todos dependen de ti… ¿Y ahora Eriol me pedía que me sacrificara también por Sakura? Joder… que me dieran un puto respiro.

\- No vas a ir ¿verdad? – miré a Sheifa y cogí los papeles que estaban en la mesa. – Nos vamos a sentar y a discutir esto. Nosotras también queremos ver esos expedientes.

\- Pídeselos a madre. Me voy.

\- ¿A la fiesta? ¿Tienes nuestro futuro en tus manos y te vas a una fiesta? – abrí uno de los armarios del mueble bar y tomé un par de botellas de Sake. Mi padre tenía un paladar fino, y al parecer lo había dejado todo bien abastecido antes de dejar el piso. - ¿Y te llevas alcohol? ¡Tienes diecisiete años!

\- Cómo si mi edad importara ahora. Nadie debería tomar semejante decisión a mi edad. Pero aquí me tienes. Con mi madre amenazándome, mis hermanas exigiéndome y mi padre retozando en la cama con una rubia de bote. La vida es dura para todos. Así que me llevaré el sake y me iré a esa fiesta con mi novia pobre a la que jamás podré tener. Y si les molesta… ya han oído a madre. Hagan lo que han hecho toda su vida. Váyanse de compras. Yo me ocuparé de que sus tarjetas de crédito sigan operativas.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de ese modo?! ¡Siempre te hemos apoyado y te hemos cuidado! – no pude evitar reírme.

\- ¿En serio? Y dime Feimei… desde que madre nos ha soltado la bomba… cuantas veces te has preguntado ¿cómo lo estará pasando nuestro hermano? ¿Cómo será tener semejante responsabilidad sobre los hombros para un crío de diecisiete años? ¿Llevará bien la presión? ¿Estará dolido por saber que sus padres son unos arrastrados? ¿Tendrá que llevar todo el maldito imperio Li él sólo, aunque jamás lo quiso? ¿Le gusta lo que estudia? ¿Le gusta que le sigan a todas partes, lo controlen a todas horas y que le obliguen a estar siempre entre los tres primeros de su curso? Joder Feimei ¿me has llamado alguna vez desde que estoy en Tomoeda? ¿Te has preocupado por cómo y donde vivo?

\- Yo… sé que nuestros padres no dejarían que te pasara nada…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Esos padres?

\- Mira, madre sólo te pone a prueba. No creo que ella permitiera que nos pasara nada malo… así que tú solo… haz lo que ella quiere y ya.

\- Por dios Feimei… mira, si eso es lo que crees, no debes estar preocupada. Si realmente crees que madre jamás permitirá que te pase nada malo, no importa lo que yo decida. ¿no? Ella se ocupará de cuidaros.

\- Pero…

\- Me voy. Al parecer aquí sólo estoy perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Ya las avisaré de lo que decida, o sino lo hará madre. – caminé en dirección a la puerta con un humor de perros y la abrí, pero justo cuando iba a salir por ella la voz de mi hermana Fanren me paró.

\- Xiao, sólo una cosa – me giré, aguantándome las ganas de gritar y esperé a que siguiera – Te has pasado años diciendo que madre era una mala persona. Fría, despiadada y egoísta.

\- Sí. ¿Acaso ahora no lo ha demostrado?

\- Lo ha hecho. Pero también dijiste, que jamás serías como ella. Dijiste, que antes te cortarías una pierna a dañar a las personas que amas por puro egoísmo. – fruncí los ojos de nuevo – Sé que ahora estás enfadado y dolido. Pero recuerda que somos tu familia y que tampoco nos merecemos esto.

\- Eso es muy cínico, incluso para alguien como tú, Fanren.

\- No puedo culparte si lo ves de ese modo. Tú siempre te quejas del destino que te ha tocado, pero al menos, tú puedes decidir. ¿Y sabes porqué? No es porqué seas inteligente, ni bueno. Puedes elegir porqué naciste con el sexo correcto entre las piernas. – caminé unos pasos en su dirección, sintiendo como el ácido de mi estomago subía hasta mi garganta.

\- ¿Crees que he decidido algo en mis putos diecisiete años de vida? ¿crees que no me gustaría estudiar estupideces y pasar el tiempo de fiesta con mis amigos? ¿Crees que me gustaba hacer cinco horas extraescolares al día y tres deportes distintos? ¿Crees que es divertido ir a reuniones de empresa cuando ni siquiera te ha crecido pelo entre las piernas? ¡No seas hipócrita!

\- Sí crees que diecisiete años de clases, cursos intensivos y entrenamientos han sido duros, imagínate el resto de tu vida con la losa de un apellido derrocado. Con el escándalo y las deudas al cuello. Imagina como será tu vida y la culpa que sentirás si te arrastras al fango y a nosotras contigo.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- No, hermano… sólo quiero que dejes tu rencor y tu odio a un lado y tomes una decisión fría. Eres de sangre caliente, como papá… pero ahora necesitamos que uses la mente fría de mamá y tu buen corazón. ¿vale?

\- No, Fanren. No vale. En todo ese discurso sólo he oído una cosa. Nuestra familia, nosotras… el apellido. ¡¿Y yo dónde quedo?!

\- A veces, tenemos que sacrificarnos para que la mayoría pueda ser feliz.

\- Qué fácil es decir eso cuando son otros los que se sacrifican.

Caminé veloz en dirección a la puerta y la cerré de golpe tras mi estela. Las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos. Toda mi familia era una porquería. Todos unas putas manzanas podridas. Él único ser que me inspiraba confianza o al menos algo de aprecio era mi padre y ahora me daban la puta caja de pandora para que la abriera. ¿Quería descubrirla? ¿Quería hundir el único pilar que aún me sostenía?

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

El paseo de tres horas en mi moto me relajó los músculos y despejó la mente. Teniendo en cuenta que nos encontrábamos a finales de enero y que la temperatura había caído a cinco grados, era más que lógico que mi cabeza se hubiera enfriado. Aún así no lograba quitarme el malestar de la reunión con mi "adorada familia"

Me había preparado para esta situación en cuanto supe que mis hermanas habían llegado a Tokio. Sólo había un motivo de peso para traer a esas cuatro aquí. Pero aún así, me sentía decepcionado. Más de lo esperado. Ni siquiera Feimei se había preocupado por mi. Todas parecían muy ocupadas luchando por no perder lo que tenían. Cómo si fuera su derecho sólo por haber nacido con el apellido Li. ¿Qué se creían? ¿Qué las empresas se administraban solas? Ojalá esa estúpida norma del heredero barón no existiera. Si ellas hubieran sido criadas como yo, ahora podría apartarme de todo esto y dejarle la responsabilidad a alguien que la quisiera. ¿Por qué tenia que dirigir todo un conglomerado de empresas a mis putos veintiún años? ¿Por qué mi estúpido padre no luchaba por su negocio y pensaba en sus hijos? ¿Todo por esa mujer?

Aparqué mi moto frente a la casa de Sakura y miré el pequeño maletero que llevaba en la parte trasera. Las carpetas con los papeles del acuerdo y la información de mi padre seguían allí. Intactas. No me había atrevido a abrir ninguna de las dos. Ya lo haría en otro momento, cuando no sintiera un nudo en la garganta ahogándome.

\- ¿Sabes que llegas tarde? - levanté la vista y vi su figura apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. Sakura sonreía toda envuelta en un abrigo rosa. Le sentaba muy bien el frío. Se le coloreaba esa naricita suya y su corta melena se ondulaba. Parecía una niña esperando su taza de chocolate caliente con nubes.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen. Lo bueno se hace esperar - sin darme cuenta, sonreí. Una sonrisa de verdad, no otra de esas falsas que últimamente me obligaba a llevar pintadas en mi cara. – sus pies bajaron los escalones dando pequeños saltitos y llegó a mi lado abrazándose por el clima.

\- ¿No podemos ir en un taxi o algo? Ahora mismo ir en moto no me parece la mejor opción…

\- ¿Por qué? Bajo ese enorme abrigo veo unos tejanos. No es que lleves un vestido de cóctel.

\- Oh, joder. Ni siquiera sé que es eso. – solté una risa suave y miré el cielo. Estaba oscureciendo y parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento.

\- Está bien, tú ganas.

\- Oh, puedes dejar tu "ninja" en mi garaje. Espera, lo abro en un momento.

\- Ok, pero antes deja que llamé a un taxi. – Sakura se mordió el labio con una mirada traviesa y levantó los hombros. - ¿Ya has llamado a uno? ¿Y si hubiera dicho que quería ir en la moto?

\- Pues… ¿nos hubiéramos visto en la fiesta? – levanté una ceja – oh, vamos. Sabía que no me dirías que no. – la vi levantar la puerta manualmente y reí por el esfuerzo que parecía llevarle.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Puedo, tranquilo. En invierno cuesta más. – a pesar de su negativa, la ayudé a levantarla y noté que necesitaba un poco de aceite.

\- ¿Sabes que existen motores para estas cosas? Aprietas un botón y la puerta se levanta solita. – Sus ojos me miraron con fastidio.

\- ¿Sabes que para aquellos humanos que no tienen toda una fortuna a sus pies hay una palabra muy común que usamos para decidir dónde invertir nuestro dinero?

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y cual es?

\- Prioridades. No nos servirá de nada que la puerta se levante sola si se nos estropea la calefacción en pleno invierno y no tenemos ahorros para arreglarla. ¿Verdad? – Sakura se sentó en una caja llena de pegatinas de flores y lacitos rosas. - ¿No vas a entrar la moto?

\- Sí, claro. Pero antes… ¿me dices que hay en esa enorme caja? – ella miró abajo dándose cuenta de dónde había dejado descansar su trasero e hizo una mueca infantil. Quise comerme esos labios a besos y olvidarme de todo mi mundo por una hora.

\- Oh, no quieras saberlo. Es de Tomy. De pequeña adoraba diseñar trajes de fantasía para mí. Eran tan aparatosos y vergonzosos – tiré de ella con fuerza y le pedí permiso con los ojos para abrirla. – Tú mismo, si luego tienes pesadillas no será culpa mía.

Abrí la caja entusiasmado y la visión de un montón de trajes de colores llamativos me dejó casi ciego. Cogí uno color verde con mis dedos y la miré, pasmado.

\- ¿Esto es un traje rana?

\- Oh, sí. Y no es el mas extraño. – removí un poco más y cogí uno de lana que parecía muy calentito. – De oveja. También hay uno de gata en color rosa y creo que en una ocasión me visitó de conejo… Y de hada, de Alicia en el país de las maravillas… algo que parecía un chubasquero raro…

\- Por favor… que haya fotos...

\- Peor, videos. Me grababa a todas horas. – Solté la ropa y caminé hacía ella cogiendo sus manos entre las mías y mirándola con ojitos desorbitados

\- Dime que me dejaras verlos. – Sakura soltó una risa por mi actuación de niño caprichoso y cerró la caja de un solo manotazo.

\- Oh, no. Ni muerta.

\- Entonces se lo pediré a Tomy. – Me fui a buscar la moto y la oí gruñirme.

En cuanto le di la espalda y volví al frío de la tarde, el recuerdo de la comida con mi estúpida familia me vino a la cabeza y el buen humor desapareció de nuevo. Ni siquiera podía distraerme más de cinco minutos. Era una maldita tortura. Cargué la moto y volví al garaje. Noté que Sakura me analizaba con los ojos y fingí seguir de buen humor.

\- Bien. ¿Dónde la dejo?

\- Oh, a ese lado. Papá vendrá luego y necesitará este hueco para el coche.

\- Ya veo – aparqué la moto dónde ella me indicó y vi otra caja. Esta era más pequeña, pero sin duda tenía la marca registrada de su dueña. Me acerqué para abrirla y ella me lo impidió con sus manos.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Oh, perdona. Sólo me llamó la atención. Es tuya ¿no?

\- Pues sí, pero no te he dado permiso para mirar mis cosas – me crucé de brazos y levanté una ceja.

\- Pero sí para ver las de Tomoyo. – vi como se sonrojaba y de nuevo no pude evitar reírme. Era tan sincera y fresca. Joder, cómo quería ocupar todos los minutos de las horas de mis días con su presencia. ¿Sería feliz así?

\- Oh, vale. Esta bien… eres un metiche. – se apartó, fingiendo un berrinche y yo al fin sacié mi curiosidad. Y abrí los ojos de puro asombro.

\- Esto son… ¿son todos tuyos? – Sus ojos barrieron el interior de la caja y asintió con pesar. Había visto la nostalgia dibujada en sus ojos más de una vez, pero ahora era abrumadora – Hay un montón de premios… equitación, artes marciales, atletismo… ¿No dijiste que no habías estudiado artes marciales?

\- Y no lo hice. Touya me enseñó. Tomy pensó que era buena idea inscribirme a un concurso amateur y… gané una medalla.

\- No ganaste una medalla, quedaste primera. Y otros años también. Joder, hasta hay premios en natación y… ¿tiro con arco? - Sakura se encogió de hombros.

\- Yukito es aficionado y muy bueno, así que… - noté algo nadando en mis entrañas. Así que era eso. Yogurcito era bueno con el arco.

\- Ah…

\- Si bueno. También hay alguno de las animadoras, pero los premios importantes para esa categoría son en la universidad… así que… tendré que olvidarme de ellos. De cualquiera desde ahora, supongo - Sakura cerró la caja de nuevo y quiso levantarla para dejarla en una estantería. Pero pesaba mucho, así que la ayudé, vigilando que no se hiciera daño. La miré y noté que se había puesto triste, por mi culpa.

\- Lo siento, no quise…

\- No importa. Es mi pasado y fui muy feliz viviéndolo. Así que…

\- ¿Y ahora no eres feliz? – sus ojos se clavaron en mí y levantó los hombros de nuevo.

\- Supongo que a mi manera. – me sentí mal por ella e impotente al a vez. Podría llamar a los mejores médicos del país para que estudiaran su caso y darle esperanzas, pero… ¿y si aún así no lo conseguía? La caída sería peor… ¿no? Y no es cómo si pudiera pedirle sus expedientes médicos. ¿verdad? - ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eres… ¿feliz? – su pregunta me golpeó la cara como un maldito puñetazo.

\- No – y la respuesta que salió de mi boca fue tan sincera como inesperada. Noté el cambio en su rostro y me arrepentí al momento. Pero ya lo había dicho y no quería echarme atrás.

\- Oh… - tomé su mano fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa y tiré de ella en silencio. La dejé a un lado y cerré yo mismo la puerta mientras sentía sus ojos clavados en mí. Era un idiota redomado por abrir mi bocaza. No podía simplemente haber dicho un. "más o menos" o un "lo seré" Ya saben, una verdad a medias que no la hubiera dejado congelada en su sitio.

\- ¿Nos vamos? Hoy es la noche que tenemos que demostrar que somos la pareja del año. ¿No? Tras esto, Hatsumomo será historia. A fin de cuentas, todos prefieren ser amigos de un Li. Vamos, aprovechemos mi puto apellido mientras se pueda. – como si mi mente lo hubiera invocado, el taxi llegó a la puerta sacándome del apuro. – Oh, corre, ya tenemos el taxi aquí.

Caminé a toda prisa y abrí la puerta del coche sin dejarla pasar antes. Sólo entré, me senté y esperé que ella hiciera lo mismo. Sakura entró pasados unos segundos con el rostro sombrío. Me miró en silencio y me dediqué a ver el paisaje a través de la ventana.

\- ¿A qué dirección van?

\- Al jardín norte del templo Tsukimine, por favor. – me giré bruscamente y vi esos preciosos ojos verdes analizarme. Sakura tomó el teléfono mientras el coche arrancaba y sus labios se movieron de un modo hipnótico – Hola Eriol. Me ha salido un imprevisto y vamos a llegar algo tarde. Oh, no. Xiao está conmigo, no te preocupes. – me la quedé mirando embobado mientras ella oía a ese estúpido inglés hablar por la otra línea - Bueno, pues si todos en la fiesta te están preguntado dónde estamos, tú solo diles que lo bueno se hace esperar – solté una risita y Sakura me siguió. – Vale, vale… a cambio haremos una entrada triunfal, te lo prometo. – Al fin colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolso tranquilamente.

\- ¿Vamos a desviarnos?

\- Sólo una hora. Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes.

\- ¿En un jardín?

\- Tú solo sé bueno y acompáñame. ¿Vale? – sentía curiosidad, pero asentí.

El trayecto fue corto y Sakura le dio una propina generosa al taxi por las molestias. El hombre se ofreció para recogernos en una hora y ella asintió dándole las gracias. Tras eso, tomó mi mano y caminamos por los oscuros jardines del templo. La noche había caído y el frío era cada vez más intenso. La vi temblar ligeramente y pensé que era una buena idea protegerla con mi cuerpo, así que le pasé un brazo por los hombros y la acerqué hasta mí. Imaginé que se negaría, pero no lo hizo.

\- Gracias… el clima es algo malo estos días.

\- Oh, tranquila. No lo he hecho por ti. Yo también tengo frío. Te estoy usando como estufa humana. – Sakura rodó los ojos, pero se acurrucó más, haciendo que mi corazón se desequilibrara. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- No seas impaciente.

Caminamos en silencio varios minutos por caminos de piedra con figuras de ángeles y elfos. Había muchos altares y también algunos bancos para descansar y rezar. Finalmente llegamos a un punto muerto dónde una cinta azul nos informaba de que el paso estaba prohibido para miembros ajenos al templo. Per la castaña la saltó con gracia y me alargó la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. No me resistí. Iría a donde fuera con ella.

El paso era más complicado ahora. Había arbustos sin cortar y mucha maleza. Sakura parecía saber a dónde iba, así que no le di importancia. Noté como aumentaba la presión sobre mi mano y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

\- Cuidado ahora. Ya no hay más farolas y está muy oscuro. Pisa por dónde yo y no te caerás.

\- No irás a matarme… ¿verdad?

\- Dependerá de cómo te portes conmigo… - y de nuevo se me pintó una sonrisa. Todo era tan fácil con Sakura. Tan… mágico. – Vale, ahora hay una pequeña bajada. Cuidado no resbales.

Estaba un poco fangoso y a penas veía nada con tanto arbusto, pero finalmente el camino se despejó y me sorprendí al ver un precioso lago de al menos veinte metros de diámetro con un pequeño puente japonés en color rojo y una cascada artificial. La luz de la joven luna se reflejaba en sus aguas y pude ver que algunos peces de colores nadaban al compás de la corriente. Había sido rodeado con piedras y un par de bancos con unos farolillos estaban en el lado derecho.

\- Vaya…

\- Sí, lo sé. Es una zona privada que Kaho diseñó. Pasa su tiempo libre aquí. En primavera hay muchas flores. Es precioso.

\- Ya veo… - Sakura tomó asiento en uno de los bancos y palmeó la madera con su mano para que me sentara. Y lo hice. Luego me recargué y miré las estrellas que empezaban a decorar el negro de la noche. - ¿A qué viene todo esto Sakura?

\- Me apetecía venir. Ya sabes, las fiestas no son lo mío. Así que necesitaba recargar pilas. – la miré dejándole claro que no me creía una sola palabra y me maravillé con el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Así que no me resistí. Tomé su mentón y la besé. Muy despacio al principio, pero luego me dejé llevar por la cálida sensación hasta el punto de sentir mis entrañas arder. Me separé por la perdida de aire y acaricié su rostro sonrojado. - ¿Qué ha pasado Xiao Lang?

\- No sé a qué te refieres… - noté como se fruncía su ceño, pero no me importó. La besé de nuevo. No quería pensar en ello. No cuando estaba con ella. Pero Sakura se separó y gruñí por la frustración. – Sakura… no me pasa nada. He tenido un mal día, es todo.

\- Eriol me dijo que ibas a comer con tu familia hoy. – ese maldito bocazas. Ni siquiera recordaba habérselo dicho - ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Nada que no me esperara ya… - intenté besarla una vez más, pero se apartó sin siquiera darme la oportunidad esta vez. - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres que te conteste Sak?

\- La verdad. Dijiste que a mí no me mentirías. ¿no?

\- Yo…

\- Mira, Xiao, si vamos a ser amigos, debes confiar en mí.

\- Amigos… - noté sus ojos temblorosos y solté una risa sarcástica – Eso somos… amigos.

\- Bueno… no hemos hablado del tema y yo…

\- Déjalo. Eso somos ¿no? Total, no es que pudiéramos ser algo más. Yo soy de china, tu de Japón. Yo heredaré un imperio y tu serás profesora de gimnasia de un instituto de pueblo. – algo se rompió en su mirada y me sentí culpable. - pero nos queda el hoy. Y. puede que el mañana y con suerte, puedo terminar este maldito año aquí.

\- Es eso… tu familia te ha pedido que… ¿Que vuelvas? – me levanté sintiendo de nuevo el peso del mundo en mis hombros y caminé hasta el agua. Los pasos de Sakura detrás de mí me indicaron que no se daría por vencida.

\- No… no es eso exactamente. Pero, pasará. ¿no?

\- ¿Tú no quieres volver a china? – me giré para mirarla a los ojos y me sentí perdido. ¿Por qué quería ser sincero con ella? ¿Por qué me desahogaba así y la metía aún más en mis putos problemas? ¿No le había hecho ya daño suficiente? Negué con la cabeza y ella se acercó aún más. – Ya veo. Parece… complicado.

\- Oh, sí. Joder que sí – tomó mi mano y empezó a dibujar con su dedo en ella. Sólo hacía pequeños círculos en mi piel, pero me sentía mucho más relajado ahora.

\- Si tú no fueras el único heredero de industrias Li… ¿qué hubieras estudiado?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bueno, me dijiste que toda tu vida había sido decidida por tu familia y por tu apellido. No soy idiota, sé que estudiarás empresariales o leyes… o cualquier carrera elitista de esas. Pero si en vez de Xiao Lang Li te llamaras… yo que sé… Shaoran Tomoky… ¿qué querrías estudiar? ¿Medicina? ¿Ciencias? ¿Arte? – Suspiré por milésima vez en el día y busqué la respuesta en esas tranquilas aguas. Aunque la tenía muy clara desde el principio.

\- Arqueología. – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Pero tú ya lo sabias.

\- Oh, no del todo. Pero algo me dijo Tomy y por las preguntas que le hacías a mi padre…

\- Y porqué lo decía en mi biografía

\- Oh, sí. Por eso también – me fascinó su cara de falsa inocencia, así que me acerqué y esta vez si que me dejó besarla. Fue un beso suave y lento, dónde nos dijimos más de lo que nos atrevíamos a confesa en palabras.

\- Si me llamara… ¿Tomoky? – ella asintió con una risa alegre – y viviera en Japón… me dejaría llevar por lo que siento y descubriría hasta dónde llega este cálido sentimiento. Puede que te pidiera salir formalmente y rezara para que dijeras que sí y olvidaras a ese yogurcito. – disfruté el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la confusión en su mirada – Si mi apellido no fuera Li… te seguiría a todas partes hasta que tu cabecita de chorlito estuviera sólo llena de mí.

\- Eso ya lo haces… estás en todas partes… - no pude evitar reírme abiertamente y ella me siguió con su voz cantarina

\- Si yo no fuera un maldito Li… no tendría sobre mis hombros el futuro de mis cuatro hermanas y miles de puestos de trabajo que dependen del éxito de nuestras empresas. Y podría jugar a futbol por las tardes y tomar cervezas. Ir contigo al cine, tomar unas hamburguesas y estudiar en el comedor de tu casa. Me pelearía con tu hermano y te sacaría al porche para poder besarte y… y…

\- ¿Y? – besé sus labios casi con desesperación y sus pies se pusieron de puntillas para apoyar su peso en mi pecho mientras sus brazos me rodeaban el cuello.

\- Y buscaría una noche mágica para hacerte mía... – ni siquiera sabía que ese era mi verdadero deseo hasta que lo dije en alto. – Si no fuera un Li… me enamoraría de ti… Sakura. – sus labios temblaron y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. La sequé con mis dedos y suspiré.

\- Pe… pero eres un Li.

\- Sí, lo soy. - Sus ojos se apagaron y la vi alejarse sin oponer resistencia.

\- Y un Li, no se enamoraría de una niña de secundaría de un pueblo de Tomoeda. – Quise gritarle que un Li ya estaba enamorado de una niña dulce y buena de un pueblo de Tomoeda. Pero… ¿y luego qué pasaría? ¿Dejaría todo por ella? A mi familia, a las empresas ¿Y todo por lo que habían trabajado mis ancestros? ¿A cambio de qué? ¿Una posibilidad remota de ser feliz? Joder… no era remota. Sabía que la amaría con locura si me dejaba llevar. Lo sabía, maldita sea. Aunque sólo fuera un crío sin experiencia en la vida podía apostar que ella era mi puta media naranja. Pero… no podía ser ten egoísta.

\- No, Sak. Un Li no se enamoraría de una preciosa, cariñosa y buena niña de un pueblo llamado Tomoeda. – Me acerqué de nuevo y levanté su mentón. Su mirada estaba perdida y confusa, en un universo al que yo no lograba llegar. – Yo no puedo… no puedo. Lo siento. – Ella se alejó de mí, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- Entiendo… - mi mano se alargó sin mi permiso, pero ella la rechazó. - Será mejor ir a la fiesta. Eriol nos matará si no cumplimos nuestra parte.

\- Sakura…

\- Vamos

Seguí su estela intentando evitar tropezarme con nada. Mi cabeza se había dejado llevar esa noche y había tomado una decisión aún antes de conocer los tejemanejes de mi madre. No podía poner mi felicidad por encima de la de todo el mundo. No podía dejarme llevar por un sentimiento que ni siquiera entendía y arruinar a mi familia. La culpa me acecharía el resto de mis días y se interpondría en cualquier relación con ella. Puede que, con el tiempo, hasta la culpara por la desgracia de mis familiares y por la caída del imperio Li. Quería explicárselo, que lo comprendiera… pero, no serviría de nada. Era mejor distanciarse, cumplir mi parte y abandonar Japón a finales de año. Sí, ese era y había sido siempre mi destino.

Llegamos a la fiesta tras un viaje en absoluto silencio. Me pareció ver alguna lágrima bajar por sus mejillas, pero me obligué a fingir que no me daba cuenta. La ayudé a bajar del coche y llamamos a la puerta. Tomé su cintura, ignorando el escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda y miré al frente.

\- Le has prometido una entrada triunfal a Eriol. ¿no?

\- Sí…

\- Bien, pues sólo sígueme. ¿vale? Esta noche serás la nueva abeja reina del instituto Tomoeda y al fin Hatsumomo será erradicada. Luego Mei se unirá al estúpido club de fans y te propondrá cómo nueva directora en jefe y a finales de año, Hatsumomo se habrá graduado y tú tendrás la vida tranquila que siempre quisiste. Una vida sin el apellido Li.

\- Y tú te irás en cuanto termine el curso.

\- Sí. Seguramente sí… - noté el temblor de su cuerpo y de nuevo fingí permanecer ajeno a ello. – Bien, a por todas, mi flor de cerezo – Tiré de ella en cuanto se abrió la puerta y entramos a la casa abrazados.

\- Al fin llegas, mamón. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta entretener a las damas cuando sólo esperan verte a ti?

\- ¿Con cuantas te has acostado ya? - ese comentario habría sonrojado a mi acompañante en una noche normal, pero parecía totalmente ajena al mundo. Y era mi culpa. Eriol me miró haciendo una pregunta silenciosa, pero negué con la cabeza. Ya se lo contaría luego.

\- Yo… con solo un par. Una rubia y otra pelirroja. Nada especial

\- Idiota… - todos nos saludaron al llegar y besé a Sakura en los labios antes de que se fuera con sus amigas. Todos nos vitorearon, pero la castaña sólo se marchó sin siquiera decirme adiós.

\- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

\- Lo que debía – Eriol levantó una ceja y me miró con un aire de preocupación.

\- La comida con tu familia ha sido horrible ¿eh?

\- Tú sólo dime dónde hay cervezas

\- Xiao Lang no creo que… - le tapé la boca de un manotazo y fui en dirección a la cocina. – Tío… vamos a mi cuarto y hablemos. Nadie puede subir al piso de arriba así que no nos interrumpirán.

\- No. Esta noche sólo quiero dejar de pensar. ¿vale? – Eriol pareció confundido por primera vez en la vida, pero asintió. – le cogí un par de botellas de Sake a mi padre, pero me las dejé en la moto, lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, tenemos barra libre.

Tomé un par de cervezas y salí a la sala principal. Estaba repleta de gente que no conocía y de caras y rostros que me sonreían sin parar. Empecé tomando una cerveza, y luego abrí la segunda. Para cuando llegó Mei, iba por la tercera. Y ya notaba como la vista empezaba a nublarse levemente. Mi prima me dijo algo, pero no le hice ningún caso. La vi irse a lo lejos y caminé hasta los baños para mear. Cuando salí el mareo se había disipado un poco y una preciosa castaña de ojos verdes me esperaba fuera.

\- Pero si es mi preciosa novia. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Se suponía que tenían que vernos juntos toda la noche.

\- Estás borracho.

\- Sí, lo estoy. ¿No querías verme así? Te aviso… soy un peluche cuando bebo – pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros y besé el lóbulo de su oreja. Sakura se ruborizó y miró en dirección a la sala. Todos aplaudían nuestros arrumacos y yo les saludé levantando la cerveza que tenía en mi mano. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? - ¡No miren a mi chica! Es mía. – La besé a modo de respuesta y oí sus gritos aún más alto. Sakura se apartó y desvió la vista.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Lucirte. ¿No era ese el plan? – tomó mi mano y buscó a alguien entre la multitud. Finalmente me arrastró hasta dónde estaban las chicas.

\- Tomy, lo llevaré arriba. Dile a Eriol que lo acostaré en su cuarto.

\- Vale, ve, tranquila.

Me dejé llevar en una bruma placentera. La mano de Sakura era cálida y me perdí en el contoneó de sus caderas cuando subía la escalera. Tenía un culo de infarto y quería apretujarlo con mis manos. Pero a pesar de que me sentía más ligero y atrevido esa noche, pensé que me ganaría una buena bofetada si lo hacía. Sakura abrió varias puertas hasta que encontró una que le pareció adecuada y me obligó a entrar. Conocía el cuarto, era la habitación de ese memo inglés.

\- Sak… no sabía que eras de las que se aprovechaban de alguien que está borracho…

\- Y no lo hago. Túmbate en la cama y duerme un poco. Luego subiré a ver cómo estás.

\- Vale, vale… pero también podrías quedarte aquí.

\- No me gustan los borrachos. – solté una risa nerviosa que se volvió una carcajada para luego sentir cómo el cuarto rodaba a mi alrededor.

\- Oye… esta cama se mueve…

\- Intenta descansar. Luego te subo una aspirina y un poco de zumo.

Oí la puerta cerrarse y el sueño me invadió. Poco a poco el mundo se fue centrando. Para cuando desperté, el techo ya no giraba y la realidad de la noche empezó a caer sobre mi conciencia. También mi conversación con la castaña y el ultimátum de mi querida madre. Sentí que mi pecho se oprimía por momentos y mi respiración se volvió agitada. La vista se me nubló y algunas lágrimas solitarias empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

\- ¿Xiao Lang? – me giré al instante y limpié mi rostro mientras huía de esos ojos verdes. Pero pronto la cama se hundió por su peso y supe que no lo dejaría pasar. – Por dios Xiao… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Dímelo… por lo que más quieras…

\- No… no es nada. Un mal día.

\- ¿Un mal día? ¿En serio esperas que me lo crea? – tomé el vaso y la aspirina que ella había dejado en la mesita y esperé serenarme un poco. Mi respiración seguía acelerada y sólo sentía un hoyo profundo donde deberían estar mis pulmones. – Xiao… dime qué puedo hacer para que no estés así… - sus dedos se posaron en mi espalda y noté uno de sus pechos rozando mi brazo. No lo hizo expresamente como todas esas bobas que buscaban pescar a un Li y me sobrecogió poder sentir deseo aún estando tan desecho.

\- No puedes hacer nada Sak… - me giró el rostro y sus manos tomaron mis mejillas.

\- Puedo escucharte… puedo intentar comprenderte. Sé que soy una niña boba de un pueblo perdido en la nada, pero…

\- Joder Sak… hablas como si eso fuera algo malo… pero lo cierto es que te envidio… no sabes cuanto.

\- Pues déjalo todo. Nadie te obliga a seguir los pasos de tus padres. Alguien ocupará tu lugar. Muchas empresas se venden todos los días y alguien toma el control y sigue con ellas.

\- No es tan simple, Sakura…

\- ¡Lo es! ¿De que te servirá ser así de infeliz? ¿Eh?

\- Mi madre nunca me dejará tranquilo. Hundirá a mi familia. Tú no lo entiendes….

\- No, Xiao. No lo entiendo. No puedo comprender cómo puede alguien cargar con tanto peso sin ayuda. No eres el único Li. Tu padre, tu madre y tus hermanas también pueden ayudarte ¿no? – solté una carcajada cargada de tristeza y aparté un mechón de su cabello castaño.

\- Tan inocente… - sus mejillas se inflaron y supe que se había ofendido. Pero me daba igual – Sak, no sabes de lo que es capaz mi familia.

\- Lo que sé, es que tú no eres feliz.

\- Es cierto, no lo soy.

\- Lo que sé… es que no sé lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero no quiero que termine… no quiero que te vuelvas a china. Quiero que te quedes aquí, que te gradúes y estudies arqueología en la misma universidad que yo. Quiero… quiero descubrir este sentimiento contigo. Quiero que dejes de ser un… Li. – sentí estremecerse mi cuerpo al ver otra lágrima en esos preciosos ojos y esta vez, quise en verdad salir huyendo con ella y perderme en algún lugar remoto del mundo.

\- Pues huyamos. Cojamos una maleta, el dinero que he ahorrado y vayamos a Islandia. Siempre he querido ir. Montaremos un pequeño hotel de aguas termales y cuidaremos de nuestros huéspedes nosotros mismos. No tendremos mucho dinero, pero críaremos a muchos niños y seremos felices.

\- Oh, vamos, Xiao…

\- Y por las noches, encenderemos un fuego y contaremos historias de miedo a nuestros hijos. – la vi rodar los ojos y sonreí, esta vez de verdad. - ¿Qué?

\- Yo hablaba en serio…

\- Lo sé. Es una locura, pero deja que me lo crea esta noche. Joder, por una puta noche, déjame soñar despierto.

Tomé sus labios con desesperación y ella me correspondió de la misma manera. Sentí el calor de su piel en mis brazos y sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía la tumbé en la cama. Ella no se apartó, al contrario. Sus piernas me rodearon la cintura apretándose contra mí y mi amiguito despertó violentamente. Al principio pareció incómoda, pero luego se relajó en mis brazos mientras lamía su cuello con mi lengua. Oí su risa en cuanto llegué a la clavícula y me di cuenta de que tenía cosquillas. Me quité la camiseta y esperé a ver como reaccionaba. El sonrojo de sus mejillas era enternecedor y a la vez excitante. Sus dedos acariciaron mi pecho lentamente mientras sus lagunas jade me observaban con fascinación.

\- Pareces sacado de una serie de vampiros… demasiado perfecto… - solté una risa y besé su boca pausadamente. Deleitándome en su aliento y siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración. Nuestras lenguas bailaron juntas, cómo si lo hubieran hecho toda una vida. Éramos dos inexpertos, pero nos compenetrábamos como una pareja de viejos amantes. Sakura se desabrochó la blusa que llevaba y me sorprendí por ello. No esperaba esa aceptación, ni mucho menos que tomara la iniciativa. – Sólo dime una cosa… ¿sigues borracho? – me reí y acaricié su mejilla.

\- No… ¿y tú?

\- He bebido licor de moras.

\- Lo he notado al besarte.

\- Vas a… ¿aprovecharte de mí?

\- Sólo si quieres que lo haga…. – me fascinó la sonrisa perfecta que se dibujó en su rostro y más aún ver al fin el encaje de su ropa interior. – No sabía que usaras ropa interior rosa. Mucho menos con encaje… ¿esperabas seducir a alguien hoy?

\- No seas idiota – tiró de mi cuello y nos besamos de nuevo. Mis manos la despojaron del resto de su camisa y se me erizó hasta el último bello de mi cuerpo al comprender que ese calor que me inundaba era su piel y no la mía. Mis labios besaron todo su torso y bajé el tirante del sujetador para morder la parte superior de su pecho. Ella soltó un suspiro avergonzado y al fin me atreví a quitarle totalmente la prenda.

\- Eres tan hermosa…

\- No es verdad – mis dedos tomaron su pecho y besé la cumbre con devoción, sintiendo sus gemidos.

\- Sí… eres hermosa – seguí besándola, poco a poco hasta llegar a su ombligo y abrí el tejano azul sin prisas, notando como su cuerpo se tensaba.

\- Xiao… yo…

\- ¿Me detengo? – alcé la vista y al ver su rostro avergonzado y el pelo alborotado sobre la almohada, sonreí. – No quiero detenerme Sak…

\- No… yo… sólo pensaba… - besé su ingle mientras le bajaba un poco el pantalón – ¡Oh, por dios!

\- ¿Qué pasa Sak?

\- Yo… no tenemos… ya sabes… - me paré entonces y comprendí a lo que se refería.

\- Mierda – ella soltó una risa y se incorporó bajo la luz de la lámpara. Su piel se veía hermosa y esas esmeraldas brillaban más que nunca.

\- ¿Eriol tendrá…? – Pues claro, ese pervertido seguro tenía condones en los cajones. Me tiré al otro lado de la cama mientras la oía reírse y empecé a abrirlos como si estuviera en mi propia casa. - ¿No se enfadará?

\- Oh, que le den. Seguro que se sentirá orgulloso porqué perderé la virginidad en su cama – tiré del cajón inferior y ahí estaban. Sentí el alivio recorrer mi espina dorsal. Todo estaba demasiado avanzado para pararlo ahora. Iba a cerrar el cajón, cuando un logotipo muy familiar me llamó la atención. Tiré de un cable y me di cuenta de lo que era.

\- ¿Xiao? ¿Ocurre algo? – Sakura se puso a mi lado y miró el objeto que tenía en mis manos. - ¿No es el logo de los Li? ¿Es un disco duro?- Me puse de pie dejando a Sakura medio desnuda en la cama y fui hasta el escritorio. – Xiao Lang… me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?

No le contesté. En vez de eso conecté el dispositivo al ordenador de Eriol y miré si estaba encriptado. Por fortuna, no lo estaba. Así que accedí a las carpetas. Sakura se había puesto de nuevo la blusa y estaba detrás de mi, muy confundida. Mis dedos se movían solos y una serie de archivos empezaron a iluminar la pantalla. Fotos de mi padre y esa mujer. Artículos viejos. Informes internos de nuestras empresas y de algunas sucursales. También había informes de los Hiraguisawa y algunos balances de las empresas que mi madre había cerrado o en las que había invertido esos últimos años. Pero lo que me dejó helado, fue ver una carpeta con mi nombre escrito.

\- ¿Por qué Eriol tiene archivos de tu empresa? ¿Y esa carpeta con tu nombre? – seguí sin contestar mientras sentía mi corazón a punto de explotar.

\- No puede ser… - abrí la carpeta sabiendo que me arrepentiría en menos de un minuto y me di cuenta de que era un historial de e-mails. El nombre del remitente era… - Ieran Li…

\- ¿Por qué Hiraguisawa se enviaría e-mails con tu madre?

\- Ahora lo sabremos – abrí los últimos e-mails. Tenían archivos adjuntos y me di cuenta de lo que eran demasiado tarde.

\- Ese es mi nombre… parece que Eriol habla de mí en estos e-mails y… también hay e-mails de Hatsumomo… no puede ser…

Pero así era. Todos esos archivos dejaban claro que el contacto que tenía mi madre en el instituto Tomoeda no era la estúpida rubia de tercero. Ni tampoco el director. Había tenido a la puta rata metida en mi vida y ganándose mi confianza desde que pisé Japón. Seguí mirando los archivos, leyendo como ese hijo de puta le explicaba mi relación con Sakura. Todo… incluso el hecho de que mi relación con ella era una sarta de mentiras. También había ordenes de mi madre y explicaciones de qué o cuanto podía decirme. Al menos había cincuenta e-mails dando detalles de mi vida y mis horarios. Pero se volvieron casi diarios desde que Sak empezó a ser importante para mí. Cerré un archivo en el que había una foto de ella y yo entrando en un bar y tiré el puto ordenador al suelo.

\- Esto no tiene ningún sentido… Eriol no haría algo así… te aprecia. – me levanté, furioso y golpeé con mi puño la pared abriendo un pequeño boquete y haciendo que mis nudillos sangraran. Otra vez… otra vez me traicionaba la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo. Otra vez un amigo, mi mejor amigo… me hundía aún más en la puta realidad. ¿Estaba tan solo? ¿Sería así el resto de mi vida? ¿Valía la pena vivir de ese modo? - ¡Xiao Lang! Escúchame… algo no está bien… no es posible. Tienes que hablar con Eriol y seguro que todo esto… - sentí sus manos en mi espalda y la aparté con toda mi furia. Se golpeó contra la mesa y me miró, asustada.

\- ¡Cállate! ¿No lo ves? Esta es mi vida, Kinomoto. Todos a mi alrededor fingen que les importo sólo para sacar tajada.

\- Eso no es cierto… tienes que calmarte y…

\- ¿Calmarme? ¿Calmarme? Y luego que… ¿Seguimos con lo nuestro? Para que querías el condón ¿eh? Si quieres pescar a un Li, es mejor quedarte embarazada y obligarme luego a que te pase una puta pensión.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así…?

\- Lárgate, Sakura. – sus ojos me miraron temblorosos, pero finalmente se irguió y se plantó.

\- No.

\- ¡Qué te largues! – la puerta se abrió entonces y la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento apareció de la nada.

\- Yo… sólo quería ver cómo estabas. Pero veo que vine en mal momento… - la furia me inundó y reaccioné por instinto. Me tiré sobre él y le golpee en pleno rostro con toda la fuerza que tenía acumulada. Le pillé tan desprevenido, que ni siquiera intentó zafarse. Cayó al suelo de un solo puñetazo y me puse encima para seguir machacándole sin dejar siquiera que abriera la boca. Le golpeé, una, dos y tres veces. Sentía el dolor en mis nudillos y el calor de su sangre en mis dedos. Cuatro, cinco y seis puñetazos.

\- ¡Xiao! ¡Para! ¡Vas a matarlo! – Sakura tiró de mi con fuerza y la aparté de nuevo de un empujón. Pero esta vez ella estaba preparada. Me retorció el brazo y desequilibró mi peso haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo. - ¡He dicho que pares! - Me aparté con facilidad, a fin de cuentas, era hábil pero muy pequeña. Y la miré con ira. – Es tu mejor amigo y una buena persona. Deja al menos que se explique.

\- Claro… cómo no… te pones de su parte. ¿Estás metida en esto?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – miré al que se suponía era mi mejor amigo en el suelo. Estaba inconsciente.

\- No sé como no me di cuenta. Es basura, como tú, como todos.

\- Xiao… no…

\- Basta. No quiero estar más aquí. – recogí mi camiseta. Todos habían subido al oír los gritos y Tomoyo estaba en la puerta mirando la escena con una cara pálida. Mei llegó a su lado y corrió hasta Hiraguisawa.

\- ¿Pero que demonios ha pasado? – miré a mi prima con los ojos nublados por el dolor que sentía y ella notó muy deprisa que mi mundo se había ido a la mierda – Xiao… ¿qué pasa?

\- Decide, Mei. ¿Te quedas con él o conmigo? – sus ojos rojos dudaron un instante, pero se levantó y tomó mi mano.

\- Contigo… siempre.

\- Bien

Oí a Sakura llamarme, y noté como todos nos miraban asombrados. Pero sólo quería salir de allí. Apreté con fuerza la mano de Mei y me la llevé lejos de todo eso. Necesitaba que me tocara el aire. Necesitaba salir de esa casa y dejar de ver a esa… esa gente. Casi corrí hasta la puerta y me lancé al exterior para coger todo el aire frío que mis pulmones pudieran cargar. Mei se puso a mi lado, pálida como la misma luna. Oía su voz a lo lejos, pero no entendía lo que me decía. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Lo comprendí cuando el dolor de mi pecho fue tan frío como un hierro lacerante. Todo se puso negro y de repente, supe que mi tiempo en Japón había llegado a su fin. El sueño que jamás debí permitirme había terminado.

.

**Continuará…**

.

**Notas de la autora: no me maten, drama, drama, drama. Lo sé… quería llegar a este punto sin tanto dolor, pero me salió así. Pero no desesperen, vendrán días mejores. Por ahora, dejemos que nuestro lobo sufra un poco para que los dos se den cuenta de lo que en verdad sienten. ¿Vale? Confíen en mí un poquito (aunque yo no confío mucho en mí misma…jajajaja) Habrá escenas de humor de nuevo y mucho romance en el futuro. Les mando un beso súper grande y de nuevo les doy las gracias por su apoyo. Las quiero, de verdad.**


End file.
